Ei meillä ole ongelmia
by Mirocchi
Summary: Kaikkihan me tiedämme, miten kolmivelhoturnajaisissa kävi. Mutta mitä jos yhtälössä olisi ollut mukana joitain kuolemanjumalia, kaksi alkemistia ja pari aivan siedettävää omaa hahmoa?
1. Tämä kuulostaa huonolta sadulta

Alkuun: Emme omista mitään seuraavista: Harry Potter, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ouran High School Host Club tai Bleach. Omistamme Ullan ja Lotan, koska olemme Ulla ja Lotta.

Tämä on siis cross-over edellä mainittujen sarjojen välillä. Tämän tavoite on olla hauska ja jännittävä, olemme kiitollisia palauteesta omistumisistamme siinä missä epäonnistumistammekin. Ja me tarkoittaa siis todellakin Ullaa ja Lottaa.

Tuemme lukuisia parituksia, joista osa on hettiä ja (suuri) osa poikarakkautta ja (pieni) osa tyttörakkautta.

Ensimmäinen kappale on Lotan.

**"Tämä alkaa kuulostaa huonolta sadulta"**

Kultahiuksinen poika tuijotti samentuneella katseella junan ikkunasta ulos. Ohi vilahtava maisema alkoi muuttua lainehtivista viljapelloista harmaiksi ja sumuisiksi nummiksi. 15-vuotiaan, mutta vuosia nuoremmalta näyttävän pojan mieli askarteli parin viime päivän tapahtumien ympärillä.

* * *

"Teräs, minulla on sinulle vihjeitä Viisasten kivestä", Mustang sanoi ja heitti pöydälleen Edwardin eteen mapin, jota oli juuri äsken silmäillyt. Silmää räpäyttämättä ja kääntämättä katsettaan everstistä Ed nappasi paperit käsiinsä.

"Eversti antaa aina vihjeitä, eikä mikään niistä ole oikea", hän vastasi sarkastisesti saaden Mustangin keskiyönsinisten silmien sävyn tummenemaan asteen verran. Edin toista suupieltä nyki, kun hän huomasi saaneensa everstin ärsyyntymään. Leikki, josta koskaan ei saanut kyllikseen.

"Vaikka vihjeen vastaanottaja onkin lyhyt, siirrymme korkeampaan lähestymistapaan", Mustang näpäytti takaisin saaden puolestaan lyhyemmän alkemistin katseen synkistymään. Eversti risti kätensä ja nojasi työpöytäänsä Edin kiristellessä hampaitaan kiukkuisesti.

'Älä suutu, hillitse itsesi, älä suo tuolle paskiaiselle mitään nautintoa siitä, että hän saa sinut räjähtämään, älä suutu, hallitse itsesi…' poika hoki mantraa mielessään Mustangin aloittaessa vihjeen esittelyä.

"Olen saanut luotettavalta taholta vihjeen…"  
"Mistä?"  
"Miten niin mistä?"  
"Kuka antoi sinulle vihjeen?"  
"Eräs luotettava lähde."  
"Joka on?"  
"Vakoojan serkku, mutta hän sai kuulla sen ystävältään, joka kuuli tämän ystävänsä tyttöystävältä, joka taas kuuli sen hienolta naistenmieheltä, jonka jälkeen en voikaan jäljittää edemmäs."  
"Eli sinulta."  
"… eli minulta, jep. Ei!"

"Jäit kiinni, älä yritä enää kierrellä."

Mustang huokaisi lopulta luovuttaen, vaikka tappio kirvelikin kuin sitruuna, jonka puolihaltianainen laittoi voileivän väliin.

"Niin siis… Luotettavalta taholta tullut vihje…"  
"Siis sinulta."  
"… kertoo, että eräässä linnassa kaukaisessa maassa…"  
"Tämä alkaa kuulostaa huonolta sadulta."

"Siis linnassa kaukana täältä on Viisasten kivenä tunnettu nyrkinkokoinen murikka."

"No sehän tuli selvästi." Mustang painoi päänsä rintaa vasten ja huokaisi raskaasti Edwardin tuulettaessa voittoaan, kuin olisi ToSissaan.

Kurkkuaan rykien ja papereita kasaten Mustang kokosi itsensä:

"Ja sitten huonoihin uutisiin: joudun lähtemään mukaasi."  
"Sinä mitä?"

"Tshyh, pentu hiljaa kun laumanjohtaja puhuu", Mustang ärähti Edille.

"Niin, joudun lähtemään mukaasi. Se linna on kaukana ja tarvitset oppaan. Alphonsen on muuten jäätävä tänne. Siellä liikahtelevat haarniskat ovat hieman tavallisempi näky, mutta puhuvaa katsotaan kahdesti ja vähän liiaksikin", eversti jatkoi selittämistään hitaasti ja rauhallisesti kuin selittäisi lapselle, miksei saanut ottaa suosikkileluaan mukaan ensimmäisenä koulupäivänä (koska suosikkilelu sattui näet olemaan iso kirves).Ed laittoi kätensä puuskaan ja tuhahti näytellen mahdollisimman loukkaantunutta.

* * *

Alphonselle oli vaikeaa esittää asia pehmeästi. Edin oli valittava sanansa tarkkaan, sillä poika ei halunnut rusentua kaksisataakiloisen haarniskan hyökätessä. Al ei aina osannut mitoittaa toimintaansa suhteuttaen sitä Edin vartaloon. Lopulta pienen suostuttelun jälkeen Al oli luvannut jäädä Resemboolin Pinako-tädin ja Winryn luokse.

Edin lähtiessä Rockbellien talosta ja Winry oli hihkunut hänen peräänsä "Voima olkoon kanssasi" ja palannut hihitellen takaisin sisälle taloon. Ed jäi odottamaan sitä kuinka seuraavaksi lentäisi jakoavain ilmojen halki ja mukana teipattu viesti, jossa kehotettiin käyttämään sitä muinaisen ja sivistyneen aseen rakentamiseen. Poika kuitenkin muisteli nähneensä kultaista maalia sisältävän spray-pullon keittiön pöydällä.

* * *

Rautatieasemalla Ed istuutui ruskean matkalaukkunsa päälle etsiskellen väkijoukosta erästä tummahiuksista everstiä. Käsiinsä nojaava poika kuitenkin luovutti lopulta ja luotti siihen, että Roy, siis Mustang, todellakin saapuisi paikalle ajoissa. Olihan heidän junalippunsa hänen hallussaan, että parempi olisi.

"Kiipesit tähyilemään kun et muuten näe?" Tuttu ääni palautti Edin maanpinnalle. Poika ponkaisi pystyyn matkalaukultaan ja kääntyi mulkoilemaan everstiä.

"Minä. En. Ole. Lyhyt. Senkin. Typerä. Naistennaurattaja", hän puhisi. Mustang nauroi hänen ilmeelleen ja kohautti olkiaan.

"Minkäs minä voin sille, että olen komea?" mies kysyi luoden flirttailevan katseen ohikulkevaan naiseen.

"Mutta se sikseen, tule", eversti vakavoitui ja viittasi kultahiuksisen pojalle seuraamaan.

Katsellessaan miehen selkään, Ed havainnoi, että Roy näytti tyylikkäältä ja jopa hyvältä vapaa-ajan puvussaan. Armeijan sininen puku oli väistynyt mustien suorien housujen ja puvuntakin tieltä, mutta valkoinen kauluspaita oli jäänyt. Tapa miten Mustang kantoi omaa matkalaukkuaan huolettomasti olkapäillään oli upea. Koko mies oli suorastaan syötävä hyvännäköinen. Ed punehtui lievästi poskiltaan ja mätki itseään mielessä opettajaansa rajummin.

He saapuivat erään pylvään väliin numero yhdeksän ja kymmenen väliin.

"Älä sano, erehdyit paikasta", Ed tokaisi laskien maahan matkalaukkunsa ja laittaen kätensä puuskaan.

"En, olemme aivan oikeassa paikassa", Mustang totesi katsellen huolellisesti ympärilleen. Ihmiset eivät tuntuneet kiinnittävän heihin huomiota ja eversti vaikutti tyytyväiseltä tilanteeseen. Ed pudisti päätänsä.

"Olemme pylvään kohdalla, enkä näe missään mitään salaista ovea mistä kuljetaan läpi ja pois jonnekin. Miksi edes rautatieasema?" poika valitti vilkuillen ympäriinsä. Ihmiset eivät todellakaan kiinnittäneet heihin huomiota. Tämä oli aivan liian kummallista.

"Koska menemme junalla", oli ainoa selitys mitä everstiltä tuli. Ed huokaisi marttyyrimaisesti ja suuntasi katseensa puusta ja raudasta kyhättyyn kattoon.

'Pyhä Martel, miksi minä jouduin juuri tuon alaiseksi?', hän ajatteli, vaikkei uskonutkaan mihinkään korkeampaan tahoon.

"Nyt", oli ainoa sana mitä Mustangilta pääsi miehen tarttuessa Ediä käsivarresta ja vetäessään pojan mukaansa. Veto oli varsin kova ja yllättävä, sillä poika sai hädin tuskin matkalaukkunsa mukaan. He humahtivat pylvään läpi ja päätyivät piilotetulle laiturille. Pylväästä heidän takanaan roikkui kilpi, joka kertoi aseman numeron. Ed tuijotti kulma kohollaan lukua hetken hiljaisuudessa.

"9 ja 3/4?"

"Niin?"  
"Se on typerä luku."  
"Jos sinä sen niin haluat ilmaista."

"Tämä sitä paitsi rikkoo lakeja."  
"Minkä lakia?"  
"Alkemian."

"Ehkä niin. Mutta tässä on mukana taikaa."  
"Taikuutta löytyy vain lasten saduista."

"Sanoit itse pari päivää sitten, että tämä alkaa vaikuttaa huonolta sadulta." Ed huokaisi pyöräyttäen isoja kultaisia silmiään ja lampsi Mustangin perään kohti odottavaa junaa. Poika ei juuri jaksanut väitellä asiasta everstin kanssa, joka – kumma kyllä – piti tätä ihan normaalina asiana.

* * *

Niin heidän matkansa oli alkanut. Mustang oli painanut hattunsa kasvojen suojaksi ja sanonut ottavansa nokoset, koska matka oli pitkä ja hän voisi nukkua pois väsymystään, jonka Hawkeyen ylitöiden aiheuttivat. Ennen miehen nukahtamista Ed oli kysynyt miten eversti selitti poissaolonsa ja miten paperinpyörityskoneisto toimi hänen lähdettyä. Mustang oli selittänyt, että oli sanonut lähtevänsä kerrankin kenttäreissulle ja tekemään tutkimustyötä. Koneisto taas sujui rullaavasti Rizan valvovan silmän ja vakaan ampumakäden avulla. Ed muistelikin, että Hawkeyellä oli kaksi asetta, toisessa oli oikeita luoteja ja toisessa vain paukkupanoksia uhkailuun. Johto oli kyllästynyt Mustangin työhuoneen seiniin, jotka olivat täynnä luodin reikiä.

Nyt Ed vain istui tuijottaen vaihtuvaa maisemaa korvissaan raiteiden kolina ja kevyt kuorsaus.

* * *

Seuraava kappale on Ullan Bleach-kappale. Käy katsomassa se täältä ensi maanantaina, kiitos. Yritin parhaani sen kanssa! Jättäkää kommentti kun lähdette odottamaan.

* * *


	2. Ei niin helppoa kuin miltä näyttää

Lataan tämän kappaleen uudelleen vaihtaakseni A/N:n. Aika moni nimittäin lopettaa lukemisen ensimmäiseen kappaleeseen, ja ne, jotka eivät tee niin, luovuttavat tässä kohtaa. Pyydänkin kirjoittajana, että annatte ficille vielä tilaisuuden ja lukisitte kappaleeseen 5 asti, vaikka tämä ei kappaleena viehättäisi. Taso nimittäin oikeasti paranee, mitä pidemmälle päästään. Jos huijaan, jättäkää edes merkintä, että yrititte lukea ja kerrotte, missä tökkii. Kiitos.

**2. "Ei se ole niin helppoa kuin miltä näyttää!"**

Musta perhonen liihotteli taivaan halki ja laskeutui Sielujen Yhteiskunnan 8. divisioonan kapteenin, Kyooraku Shunsuin, vaaleanpunaiseen verhotulle olkapäälle. Moni olisi yllättynyt kuullessaan sievällä perhosella vanhan miehen käheän äänen, mutta Kyooraku ei edes hätkähtänyt. Sen sijaan hän kuunteli rauhassa 1. divisioonan kapteenin viestin.

"_Erittäin tärkeä tehtävä. Saattaa liittyä Aizeniin. Tule heti tapaamaan minua."_

Ilmeisesti kapteeni Yamamoto-Genryuusai oli saanut yhden Perhosviestit Ky:n "10 sanaa ilmaiseksi"-tarjouksista.

Huokaisten Kyooraku nousi pystyyn ja oikaisi olkihattunsa. Pitäisi kai ottaa asiasta selvää.

Kun Kyooraku saapui tapaamiseen, Ukitake seisoskeli jo seinustalla mietteliään näköisenä. Yamamoto-Genryuusai tas nojaili äreänä keppiinsä.

"Yaman äijä! Jyuushiro-san. Mistä on kyse?" Kyooraku tervehti.

"Älä kiirehdi asioiden edelle", Yamamoto-Genryuusai moitti välittämättä Kyoorakun epäkohteliaasta tervehdyksestä.

"Ai, mekö odotamme vielä jotakuta?" Kyooraku tiedusteli ja kohotti yllättyneenä toista kulmaansa.

Yamamoto-Genryuusai vain nyökkäsi.

Kymmenen minuutin hiljaisen seisoskelun jälkeen Ukitake rykäisi varovasti.

"Kapteeni Yamamoto-Genryuusai, ketä me oikeastaan odotamme?"

"Niin niin, nämä nykynuoret ovat tällaisia näinä päivinä... Ei minkäänlaista ajantajua, eikä kunnioitusta vanhempia kohtaan. Toista se oli, kun minä olin nuori..." Kyooraku ja Ukitake vilkaisivat toisiaan. Yamamoto-Genryuusai vain jatkoi horinaansa. Hetken kuluttua hän alkoi valittaa siitä, kuinka sääkin oli ikävämpi kuin silloin kun hän oli nuori. Kyooraku pyöritti sormeaan ohimollaan. Ukitake joutui pidättelemään virnistystään.

"Minä näin tuon, poika!"

Ukitake kääntyi selin. Hänen olkapäänsä hytkyivät äännettömästä naurusta.

Vielä hetken vaiteliaan odotuksen jälkeen alkoi kuulua nopeasti lähestyvää huutoa.

"Me olemme myöhässä!"

"Minähän sanoin, että me myöhästymme! Sinun olisi pitänyt riisuuntua nopeammin!"

"Se ei ole niin helppoa kuin miltä näyttää!"

Pian äänten perässä paikalle ryntäsivät Ichigo ja Renji. He törmäsivät miltei Yamamoto-Genryyusaihin.

Kun heidän hengityksen olivat tasaantuneet hieman, Renji tervehti läsnäolevia kapteeneita kunnioittavasti ja Ichigo vähemmän kunnioittavasti.

"Anteeksi, että meillä kesti. Renjillä oli _vähän_ vaikeuksia päästä irti ihmisruumiistaan", Ichigo selitti ja loi kiukkuisen katseen Renjiin. Se karkotti Kyoorakun mielestä muutaman kamalan mielikuvan.

Renji punastui ja katseli muualle.

Yamamoto-Genryuusai puisti päätään.

"Olen kuullut, että Englannissa on sattunut tämän elokuun aikana jotain mystistä. Tavallisten ihmisten kimppuun on hyökätty. Meidän on paras ottaa selvää, liittyykö tämä jotenkin Aizeniin. Haluankin, että te neljä lähdette tutkimaan asiaa täksi vuodeksi velhojen ja noitien kouluun Tylypahkaan. Teidät kyllä nähdään siellä, mutta todennäköisesti teitä luullaan aaveiksi", hän selitti.

"Anteeksi, kapteeni, mutta miksi juuri me?" Ukitake esitti kysymyksen, johon he kaikki halusivat vastauksen.

"Luutnantti Abarai ja Ichigo ovat nuoria ja mukautuvat sikäläisten lasten ajatusmaailmaan, te taas olette ... kokeneita. Jos tämä liittyy Aizeniin, on hyvä, jos meillä on parhaat miehemme asialla", Yamamoto-Genryuusai päätti yskäisten. Ilmeisesti hänen mielipiteensä juuri tämän ryhmän paremmuudesta oli siinä ja tässä.

"Eihän tämä nyt varmasti toimi samalla tavalla kuin se tunneli, joka kulkee Sielujen Yhteiskunnan ja Karakuran välillä?" Ichigo kysyi ja silmäili porttia epäluuloisesti.

"Ei tietenkään. Rauhoitu", Ukitake tyynnytteli nopeasti ja jatkoi sitten matkan valmisteluja.

Renji näytti mietteliäältä, punastui sitten – sävy oli lähellä mangasankarin vaatteiden punaista – ja pörrötti Ichigon hiuksia kumma ilme kasvoillaan.

Lopulta Ukitake ja satunnaiset shinigamit lopettivat valmistelut. Maassa oli neljä vähän pienen ja räikeän lentokoneen näköistä laitetta.

"Nämä ovat Rare Birdejä! 12. divisioona kehitti ne juuri tällaisia tehtäviä varten", Ukitake selitti innoissaan.

Ichigo verrytteli kielipäätään hetken.

"Harvinaisia lintuja? Ihan ToSissaan?"

"Niin no, nimeämistä olisi voinut miettiä tarkemminkin", Ukitake totesi huokaisten.

Sitten hän luki käyttöohjeet. Jostain syystä laitteita ohjattiin kahdella ohjainsauvalla niin, että oli helpompaa lentää takaperin kuin kääntää nokka menosuuntaan. Onneksi matka oli tällä kertaa niin lyhyt, ettei se ehtinyt haitata.

Kapteenit istuivat omien Rare Birdiensa niskaan. Renji ja Ichigo seurasivat huolestuneemman näköisinä. Laitteet nousivat ilmaan ja muodostivat heti säännöllisen kuvion. Ukitake istui ensimmäisenä, Renji ja Ichigo rinnakkain hänen takanaan ja Kyooraku jäi viimeiseksi. He onnistuivat löytämään kaasukytkimet leijuttuaan vartin ilmassa.

Yllättävän pian he törmäsivät ulottuvuuksien väliseen seinään, mutta jatkoivat lentoaan sen läpi.

Heti kun he olivat päässet seinän toiselle puolelle, Rare Birdit tippuivat maahan kuin kivet.

"Himpulat! Eivätkö he jo voisi korjata tätä ongelmaa? Nämä laitteet ovat olleet käytössä ja vuosia! Silti joka kerta, siis joka kerta, ne putoavat!" Ukitake kirosi könytessään pystyyn romukasasta.

"Himpulat?" Renji kysyi ja siirsi päältään irronneen siivenkappaleen.

"Lasten seurassa ei sovi kiroilla", Kyooraku puolsi Ukitaken sanavalintaa ja nosti koneen ruhoa sen verran, että sai pudonneen hattunsa pois sen alta.

"Mutta silti... Himpulat?" Ichigo pyöritteli silmiään. Hän oli jo päässyt ylös ja tutkaili arvioiden valtavaa linnaa, joka kohosi aivan heidän edessään.

Joku yskäisi heidän takanaan.

"Kuinka miellyttävää, että tulitte käymään. Tulitteko tapaamaan minua vai hajosivatko lentolaitteenne sattumalta kouluni pihaan?" kysyi vanha mies, jolla oli pitkä valkoinen parta ja kaapu. Kyoorakun mielestä tuike miehen silmäkulmassa näytti hitusen perverssiltä. Hän ihmetteli, millaista glitteriä mies oli käyttänyt.

"Anteeksi, mutta mahtaako tämä olla Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu?" Ukitake tiedusteli kohteliaasti ja puisteli pölyä vaatteistaan.

"Kyllä. Olen sen rehtori. Nimeni on Albus Dumbledore. Te olette ilmeisesti ne shinigamit, jotka tulivat Sielujen Yhteiskunnasta etsimään entistä 5. divisioonan kapteeni Sosuke Aizenia ja hänen kanssaan lähteneitä entistä 3. divisioonan kapteenia Gin Ichimarua ja entistä 9. divisioonan kapteenia Kaname Tosenia", mies enemmänkin totesi kuin kysyi.

"Kyllä. Teitä onkin sitten informoitu etukäteen saapumisestamme?" Ukitake oletti.

"Ei oikeastaan", Dumbledore vastasi hymyillen omahyväisesti.

"Kuinka sitten osasitte odottaa meitä?" Kyooraku kysyi yllättyneenä.

Dumbledore ei vastannut vaan alkoi hyräillä ärsyttävästi tutulta kuulostavaa tangoa.

Ichigo alkoi nyppiä Renjin hiusten sekaan sotkeentuneita lentolaitteen kappaleita, Ukitake kaiveli hiusharjaa matkalaukustaan, joka oli selvinnyt pakkolaskusta parilla kolhulla ja Kyooraku puisteli tomua vaatteistaan.

"Ettekö te haluakaan tietää, mistä tiedän tämän kaiken?" Dumbledore kysyi lopulta ärtyneenä.

"Eipä erityisemmin", Ichigo totesi ja tiputti maahan kourallisen muttereita.

"Saanen tiedustella, onko Aizen täällä?" Ukitake keskeytti kohteliaasti.

"Ei. Hän on käsittääkseni edelleen Hueco Mundossa. Mutta olisin todella iloinen, jos jäisitte koululle ainakin siksi aikaa, että talonmiehemme Sep- tarkoitan Hagrid on saanut korjattua lentolaitteenne. Meille on tulossa erittäin erityinen kouluvuosi, joka saattaa kiinnostaa teitäkin. Voitte esiintyä turistikummituksina", Dumbledore ehdotti aivan yhtä kohteliaasti.

Shinigamit katselivat hetken toisiaan. Sitten he muodostivat pienen piirin – jota tietysti pahoittelivat kohteliaasti Dumbledorelle – ja neuvottelivat aikansa kuiskaillen.

"Saako täällä sakea?" Kyooraku tiedusteli lopulta.

"Se voidaan varmaan järjestää", Dumbledore vastasi nyökäten.

"Se on sitten sovittu", Kyooraku päätti ja muut shinigamit nyökkäilivät.


	3. Isä on iloinen tyttären tuesta

Lotan lyhyehkö Ouran-kappale. 3

**3. "Isä on niin iloinen kun tytär tukee hänen ajatustaan!" **

Haruhin astuessa sisään kolmanteen musiikkiluokkaan, häntä vastassa ei ollut trooppinen viidakko, eikä myöskään Japanin poliisivoimat. Ei suinkaan, kaikkea sitä. Oikeastaan häntä vastassa oli flyygeli, jonka päällä istui seitsemän pöllöä vierivieressä kuin kanat orrella. Jokaisella pöllöllä oli jalassaan rullalle kääritty kirje. Tyttö käveli kuuden hengen katsojaryhmän luokse yhtyen tuijotusleikkiin pöllöjen kanssa.

Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun Haruhi näki elävän pöllön ja näin lähellä, eikä myöskään luokkahuoneessa. Ennen kuin hänen elämänsä oli muuttunut normaalista yläasteikäisestä tytöstä lukiota käyväksi pojaksi, Haruhi oli olettanut Ouranin olevan lahjakkaille ja rikkaille suunnattu koulukeskus. Tytölle oli ollut pienoinen järkytys kun koulusta oli paljastunut taikakoulu, jossa opetettiin lahjan saaneita (rikkaita) lapsia. Vielä suurempi järkytys oli se, että hänestä oli löytynyt tuo kyky ja vielä lahjojakin. Haruhi oli rahdattu oppisopimuksen turvin mukaan kouluun.

Nyt hän tuijotti rivissä olevia pöllöjä yhdessä viiden hölmön ja Kyouyan kanssa. Sopeutumisen kyky oli kyvyistä ihmeellisen.

"Aikooko kukaan ottaa noita kirjeitä?" Haruhi totesi katsoen Kyouyaa kysyvästi. Yksi pöllöistä räpäytti toista suurta keltaista silmäänsä saaden lauman poikia kavahtamaan taaksepäin.  
"Tamaki, ota kirje", silmälasipäinen poika komensi vaaleahiuksista prinssin näköistä poikaa lattialla. Tamakin violetteihin silmiin nousi kyyneliä muistuttavia pisaroita hänen katsoessa Kyouyaa anoen sääliä.  
"Nyt." Tamaki päästi uikutukselta kuulostavan äännähdyksen ja läheni yhtä pöllöistä.

Pojan ojentaessa kättään kohti suurinta pöllöistä, sen nokka avautui hidastetusti ja näytti siltä että pieni nokka kasvoi kokoa ja sen sisältä paljastui monta suurta terävää hammasta. Nokka napsahti kiinni Tamakin sormeen ja poika peruutti tuskasta kiljuen heiluttaen oikeaa kättään, jossa roikkui pöllö.

Haruhi katsoi irreaalista näytöstä, jossa kerhon johtohahmo heilutti kättään samalla kun kaksi punapäätä yritti tarttua pöllöön irrottaakseen sen Tamakin sormesta. Lopulta koko joukon pisimmän, Morin, oli otettava Tamakista kiinni, jotta häijyluonteinen elikko saataisiin irrotettua.

Kyouya joutui lopulta itse irrottamaan yhdeltä pöllöltä kirjeen. Hänen kääriessään sitä auki Haruhi verrytteli ensiaputaitojaan puhdistaessaan ikävää haavaa Tamakin sormessa. Tummat silmät silmälasien takana vilistivät pitkin tekstiä. Loppuun päästyään poika ryki kurkkuaan auki saaden kaikkien, jopa pöllöjen, huomion kiinnittymään itseensä.  
"Tässä sanotaan, että koulumme on valittu ottamaan osaa viisivelhoturnajaisiin", Kyoya aloitti kirjeen pääasian. "Sekä jos haluamme lähteä mukaan, niin asiasta pitäisi kertoa rehtorillemme. 'PS. Pöllöt ovat häijyluontoisia ja nälkäisiä, joten pyydämme teitä ruokkimaan ne ennen kuin ne lähtevät paluumatkalle.'"  
Kaikkien katseet siirtyivät flyygelin päällä istuviin pöllöihin, joiden keltaiset silmät välähtivät pahaenteisesti. Taas lauma keskenkasvuisia nuoria miehiä kavahti taaksepäin.  
"Mori, hae niille jotain syötäväksi kelpaavaa", Kyouya komensi pitkänhuiskeaa viimeisen vuoden opiskelijaa.  
"Ennen kuin ne päättävät iskeä uudestaan jonkun sormiin kiinni."

------

Ruokittuaan linnut Host Club istuutui sohville. Jokaisella pojalla ja yhdellä tytöllä oli käsissään heille lähetetyt kirjeet. Kyouya kohotti silmälasejaan.  
"Lähdemmekö me?"  
"Totta kai lähdemme!" Tamaki huudahti ponkaisten pystyyn istuimeltaan. Violetit silmät säkenöivät vaaleatukkaisen pojan levittäessä vasenta kättään, laittaen samalla oikean sydämensä päälle.  
"Ajatelkaa tätä mahdollisuutta! Tylypahkassa ei varmasti ole Host Clubia, eikä välttämättä olla kuultu edes koko ideasta. Olemme kuin ristiretkeläiset keskiajalla tuomassa sivistystä barbaarien keskelle!"

Haruhi kohotti kulmaansa katsoessaan kerhonjohtajaa naurettavassa asennossa.  
"Niin ja voimmehan me harjoittaa kielitaitoa?" tyttö kysyi pehmeästi. Tamakin asento lipsui silminnähden. Hän hyökkäsikin halaamaan Haruhia ja hinkkaamaan poskeaan tytön poskeen.  
"Isä on niin iloinen kun tytär tukee hänen ajatustaan!" hän hehkutti Haruhin rimpuillessa irti.

------

"Isä!" kuului hehkeä ja innostunut huudahdus kanslian ovelta. Yuzuru Suou nosti katseensa Icha Icha Paradisesta saaden silmiinsä Host Clubin.  
"Isä, ilmoittaisitko rehtorille, että Host Club lähtee viisivelhoturnajaisiin?", Tamaki kysyi pysähtyen kunnioittavan metrin päähän isänsä työpöydästä. Herra Suou laski kirjansa pöydälle ja kaivoi työpöydän laatikosta esiin paperin.  
"No sehän on hienoa. Taidatte olla ainoita, jotka lähtevät", mies vastasi kirjoittaen paperille jokaisen Host Clubin jäsenen nimen.  
"Lähtö on sitten kuukauden kuluttua ja teidän tulee ottaa mukaan myös juhla-asunne, sekä kaiken tarpeellisen. Siihen joukkoon luetaan koulukirjatkin", hän jatkoi laskien kuulakärkikynän pois käsistään ja siirtyen rupattelemaan poikansa kanssa turhanpäiväisemmistä asioista.

'Se kävi vähän liiankin helposti…' Haruhi pohti seuratessaan tilannetta taaempana.

* * *

Äärimmäisen herkullinen kappale. 3 Seuraavaksi Harry Potter -kappale, joka selventää juonta. Minun kirjoittamani. 3


	4. Viisivelhoturnajaiset

Pahoittelen nyt niille, jotka ovat asettaneet tämän hälytykseen. Aion korvata pitkän hiljaisuuden lyömällä pöytään kappaleet neljästä kymmeneen. Sen jälkeen yritän omaksua kerta viikkoon -päivitystahdin, jota ehdottomasti auttaa, jos saan palautetta.

Nämä kappaleet tuntuvat melkein muinaisilta... Tämäkin taitaa olla lokakuulta. Mutta ei se tee siitä huonoa.

**4. Viisivelhoturnajaiset**

Suuri sali oli täynnä puheensorinaa ja tyylikkäitä koristeluja, kuten aina kouluvuoden ensimmäisenä iltana. Harry, Ron ja Hermione olivat suhteellisen hyvällä tuulella, kun otti huomioon, että Riesu oli kastellut Harryn kengät Ronin vesi-ilmapalloillaan. Siitä, että se oli kastellut Ronin kokonaan, ei tarvitse liiemmin välittää.

Kaikki meni kuten pitikin; Harry jutteli mukavia tupakummituksen kanssa. Hän yritti selviytyä kunnialla fanikerhonsa ylettömästä ihailusta – yhdestä pojasta koostuvat fanikerho on hienoa asia. Sitten kaikki kolme arvailivat uusia opettajia – opettajien pöydässä oli kaksi vapaata paikkaa –, kummastelivat ensimmäisen luokan aloittajia – erityisesti sitä pölvästiä, joka oli pudonnut järveen –, kuuntelivat kuinka puhuva hattu lauloi laulun,

hummailivat omiaan lajittelun ajan – koska ketä oikeasti kiinnostaa, että Owen Cauldwell on Puuskupuh? – ja lopulta kiinnostuivat, kun saivat ruokaa.

He söivät kaikessa rauhassa, pitkään ja hartaasti, vaikka tupakummitus häiritsikin heitä.

Ensin keskustelu melkein päättömän Nickin kanssa oli tavallista Riesun huonon käytöksen päivittelyä, sitten se muuttui aivan tavallisen julkisen informaation jakamiseksi Tylypahkassa työskentelevistä kotitontuista – Hermione alkoi ilmeisesti voida pahoin ajatellessaan työn määrää ja lakkasi syömästä. Yllättäen keskustelu sai mielenkiintoisen käänteen.

"Nuo uudet kummitukset ovat todella hermostuttavia", Nick valitti ja huiskautti snobihkon kädenliikkeen kohti neljän hengen pöytää salin nurkassa. Sen ääressä istui neljä miestä, joista kahden miehisyyden saattoi päätellä vain rintojen puutteesta ja yksi yritti peitellä maskuliinisuuttaan vaaleanpunaisella takilla.

"Keitä he oikeastaan ovat?" Harry kysyi uteliaana.

"Japanilaisia turisteja", Nick vastasi vähätellen ja nyrpisti nenäänsä ryhmälle. Pulloistaan innokkaasti hörppivä turistikolmikko ja yksi oranssihiuksinen nuorukainen, joka ei juonut, ei kuitenkaan ollut kiinnostunut pröystäilevästä tupakummituksesta.

Vähän aikaa Harry, Ron ja Hermione jaksoivat ihmetellä uusia tulokkaita. He yrittivät arvailla, mihin vieraat olivat piilottaneet kameransa ja minkä merkkisiä kamerat olivat.

Lopulta Dumbledore kiinnitti heidän huomionsa tärkeämpiin asioihin.

Nyt olisi pakollisen puheen vuoro.

Ensin tulivat vahtimestari Voron perinteiset, herkät ja liikuttavat terveiset oppilaille runon muodossa. Sitä seurasi varoitus Kielletystä metsästä.

Sen jälkeen Dumbledore aloitti jännittävämmän osuuden.

"Tänä vuonna emme sitten pelaa huispausmestaruudesta, jooko, rakkaat oppilaat? Hienoa, että ymmärätte, kultaseni", hän jatkoi, vaikka kaikki valittivat kovaäänisesti.

"Tämä siis siksi, että meillä on ihan mielettömän kiva yllätys odottamassa teitä, kurpitsaiseni. Siitä tulee ihan älyttömän –" Koskaan ei selvinnyt, mitä älytöntä seurasi, koska suuren salin ovet paiskattiin auki. Ensin Harry oli kuulevinaan triangelin helinää, mutta hetken kuluttua se korvautui asianmukaisemmalla ukkosen jyrinällä.

Dramaattisen sisääntulon tehnyt mies kolisteli puujalkoineen salin läpi. Hänen ulkonäkönsä herätti paljon kauhistelua muotitietoisten tyttöjen suunnalta, muutama jopa kirkaisi.

"Siis tuon nenän voisi todellakin korjauttaa pienellä leikkauksella! Ja sininen tekosilmä tuollaisen tukan kanssa? Se ei toimi! Punainen sopii harmaantuviin, pitkiin hiuksiin paljon paremmin!" Hetken kuluttua auki jääneestä oviaukosta kurkkasi tummatukkainen, kalpea mies. Dumbledore viittoili häntäkin tulemaan opettajain pöydän luo.

Mies oli pukeutunut tyypilliseen opettajien kaapuun ja hänen hiuksensa olivat kastuneet. Silti äsken järkyttyneet tytöt huokailivat nyt ihastuksesta.

Kun molemmat miehet olivat salin edessä, Dumbledore jatkoi puhettaan.

"Ah, lapsukaiset, saanen esitellä uudet opettajamme? Tämä tässä on Vauhkomieli, hän opettaa pimeyden voimilta suojautumista. Sanokaa 'hei' kivalle professori Vauhkomielelle", hän piti tauon, jonka aikana kukaan ei sanonut yhtään mitään, mutta joku hikkasi, "ja tässä on professori Mustang, joka on vierailijana täällä tämän vuoden. Hän opettaa alkemiaa, jonka olemme McGarmiwan kanssa ujuttaneet kaikkien kolmasluokkalaisten ja sitä vanhempien lukujärjestyksiin. Tervehtikää kivaa professori Mustangia." Tällä kertaa kävi nopea kohahdus, kun kaikki hihkuivat tervehdyksiä professori Mustangille.

Vauhkomieli ja Mustang istuivat omille paikoilleen opettajien pöytään. Vauhkomieli alkoi ryypätä taskumatistaan ja Mustang kaatoi itselleen lasillisen mehua.

"Mutta kuten olin sanomassa, me ajattelimme taas vaihteeksi järjestää kolm- tarkoitan viisivelhoturnajaiset. Pidimme sata vuotta taukoa, koska ne ovat hengenvaarallinen tapahtuma, mutta tajusimme ettei sillä ole niin kauheasti väliä", Dumbledore jatkoi.

Yksi käsi nousi jossain päin salia.

"Eivätkös ne ole kolmivelhoturnajaiset?"

"Olivat. Mutta saimme paljon hakemuksia ympäri maailmaa, joten ajattelimme, ettei pari koulua lisää ole mikään ongelma. Tietysti Beauxbatons ja Durmstrang jatkavat siinä missä ennenkin, mutta sen lisäksi meille tulee osallistuja Ouranin koulusta Japanista ja ilmeisesti pari tyttöä Ullan ja Lotan koulusta. Puolueeton tuomari, jota te ette voi hämätä millään keinolla – paitsi hankkimalla Voldemortin kätyrin, jonka taikuus sattuu olemaan omaani voimakkaampaa, lumoamaan sen – päättää joka koulusta yhden yli 17-vuotiaan nuoren – Mitä nyt?" Dumbldore keskeytti, kun joku nosti taas kätensä.

"Miksi yli 17-vuotiaan?"

"Erinomainen kysymys. Siksi, että sitten koulu ei ole vastuussa teistä, eikä meitä voi haastaa oikeuteen. Mutta olin juuri pääsemässä palkintoihin. Voittaja saa siis tämän pokaalin, 11 kaljuunaa puhtaana käteen ja McGarmiwan käsin kutomat villasukat, joissa on minun kuvani! Eikä siinä vielä kaikki! Jos olet nopea, saat myös tämän hienon Tales of Symphonia -pelin josta puuttuu toinen levyke, niin ettette koskaan saa pelattua sitä loppuun! Mutta ei tässä vielä kaikki – ei, oikeastaan siinä oli kaikki. Haluaisin vielä mainita, että vierailevat koulut saapuvat lokakuussa. Öitä!" Dumbledore lopetti, veti yömyssyn päähänsä ja tassutteli pois opettajain pöydästä.

Kaikki olivat jo lähdössä, kun McGarmiwa nousi pystyyn ja yskäisi.

"Koska rehtori unohti mainita asiasta, ajatteli kertoa, että meille on täksi vuodeksi tullut oppilas kaukaisesta maasta. Hän puhuu kuitenkin sujuvasti kieltämme, joten älkää syrjikö häntä. Edward, tulisitko tänne? Edward, herää! Hienoa. Joten oppilaat, saanen esitellä uuden oppilaamme Edward Elricin. Lajittelimme hänet ennen juhlan alkua, hän on Rohkelikossa. Hän tulee neljännelle luokalle", McGarmiwa selitti ja hätisti vaalean, pienikokoisen pojan Rohkelikon pöytään.

Hermione vilkutti heti pojalle, joka tuli heidän luokseen hämmentyneen näköisenä.

"Onko täällä aina tällaista?" hän kysyi ja katsoi oviaukkoon, josta Dumbledore nyt vilkutteli oppilaille hyvästiksi iso, vaaleanpunainen nalle kainalossaan.

"Enemmän tai vähemmän", Ron vastasi huokaisten.

"Oletko sinä todella 14-vuotias? Näytät ihan 11-vuotiaalta", paikalle ihan erikseen vaivautunut Draco Malfoy kommentoi yllättäen. Ed näki punaista, mutta onnekseen Malfoy oli kehittänyt hyvät refleksit fyysisten iskujen väistämiseen kiusattuaan jo vuosia kaikkea liikkuvaa, joten hän onnistui välttämään osumia siihen asti että Harry ja Ron saivat Edin kiinni. Sitten hän käveli pois naureskellen.

Japanilaiset turistikummitukset leijuivat paikalle.

"Tuo poika tuo mieleeni Aizenin", kommentoi mies, jolla oli otsassaan tumma tatuointi ja jonka punaiset hiukset olivat kiinni piikikkäällä poninhännällä.

"He kuuluvat selvästi rasvalettien lahkoon", vastasi mies, jolla oli pitkät, valkoiset hiukset, ja naurahti hivenen humaltuneesti.

* * *

Tilan, ajan ja kirjoittajan herkkien sormien säästämiseksi Harry Potterin ja liekehtivän pikarin luvut 13 ja 14 ja osia kappaleesta 15 on tiivistetty roolipelimuotoon (kuvitelkaa iloksenne myös Edin ystävystyminen Harryn, Ronin ja Hermionen kanssa ja Royn oppitunnit alkemiasta):

*****Harry, Ron ja Hermione (ja Ed) saavat lukujärjestykset*

Professori Verso: Pollomuhkuja!

Hagrid: Räiskeperäisiä sisuliskoja!

Punurmio: Kuolema! *mielipuolista kikatusta*

Ron: Saanko minäkin katsoa sinun Uranustasi, Lavender?

*Rita Luodikko kirjoittaa "Lisää virheitä taikaministeriössä"-artikkelin. Lisää tähän paljon valheita herra Weasleystä*

Vauhkomieli: EHEI, EI ONNISTU, SÄLLI!

*Vauhkomieli muuttaa Draco Malfoyn hilleriksi*

Vauhkomieli: Tiedättekö te anteeksiantamattomat kiroukset?

Ed: Ihmissynteesi?

Vauhkomieli: Ei.

*Komennuskirous: opittu. Kidutuskirous: opittu. Avada kedavra: opittu.*

*insert flashback of Harry's parents death here*

Vauhkomieli: ALITUINEN VALPPAUS!

*Neville saa kirjan Välimeren taikavesikasvit ja niiden ominaisuudet*

*insert foreshadowing of future events here*

*Hermione tekee S.Y.L.K.Y-rintamerkkejä*

Hermione: Meidän lyhyen tähtäimen tavoitteemme on turvata kotitontuille kohtuullinen palkka ja kohtuulliset työskentelyolot.

*kirje Siriukselta. Sisältö: ei mitään tärkeää*

*Vauhkomieli harjoittelee komennuskirousta Harryyn*

McGarmiwa: Ron, hattu suoraan.

* * *

Huomaa, koska kirjoittajaa alkaa laiskottaa...


	5. Joukko viherpiiperöitä

Kappale, joka ei sisällä kuin omia hahmoja. Ei saa tappaa niitä eikä meitä.

**5. Joukko viherpiiperöitä**

Suuri ryhmä vihreäpukuisia oppilaita oli kokoontunut metsäniitylle kuuntelemaan melkein yhtä suuren opettajan jaarituksia metsän kasvustosta. Selityksen keskeytti kuitenkin huuto keskeltä ryhmästä:  
"Hei Jouko! Onko se totta, että joukossa tyhmyys tiivistyy?" Lihava opettaja keskeytti selityksensä, oli hetken hiljaa ja jyrähti:  
"On!" Oppilaat nauroivat makeat naurut opettajansa kustannuksella. Joukoksi kutsuttu opettaja jylisi naurun yllä:  
"Mutta oletko kuullut, että joukossa on myös voimaa!"

Nauravan massan takana vaaleahiuksinen tyttö haroi hiuksiaan ja syötti turhautuneena leivänpalasia harakalleen. Harakka keikkui tyytyväisenä hänen olkapäällään, eikä vaikuttanut ollenkaan pahoittavan mieltänsä leivänpaloistakaan. Värinä housun taskussa lopetti harakan ruokinnan ja tyttö kaivoi puhelimensa korvalleen.

"Lotta?"

"Onko sinulla tunti kesken?" vastasi tuttu ääni linjan toisessa päässä. Lotta mietti, mistä syystä hänen pikkuveljensä soitti tähän aikaan tunnista.  
"On, miten niin?"  
"No tuosta taustamelusta."  
"Oliko sinulla jotain asiaakin?"  
"Joo, kansliassa on jotain asiaa sinulle. Ota Ulla mukaan, jos törmäät."

"Selvä", tyttö katkaisi puhelun ja loikki ryhmän luota suunnaten harjoituskentälle.

* * *

Suurella niityllä oli meneillään varsin kova kamppailu. Viimeisen vuoden oppilasryhmä harjoitteli kaksintaistelua miekoilla. Pieni pikkutyttömäinen persoona heilutteli taitavasti suurta kaksipäistä ja leveää miekkaa torjuen vastustajansa iskut ja pistot kuin vettä vaan.

Lotta pysähtyi tarkkailemaan reunalle nojaten puiseen sauvaansa. Lopulta leveän miekan omistaja selätti vastustajansa.

"Ulla!"

Miekkailija nosti päänsä ja heilautti kättänsä tervehdykseksi.

"Kansliassa on jotain asiaa meille, joten nappaa tavarasi mukaan ja lähdetään sinne", Lotta hihkui ryhdistäytyen. Ulla nyökkäsi ymmärtäneensä viestin ja meni hakemaan tavaroitaan. Tyttö palasi tuota pikaa mukanaan melkein itsensä kokoinen reppu selässä. Suurempia dialogeja käymättä he loikkivat yhdessä koulun päärakennusta kohti.

Päärakennuksen kohdalla he näkivät muutaman ryhmän harjoittelevan loikkimista, ennen kuin astuivat sisään pariovista. Eräs kovaonninen harjoittelija törmäsi kovalla vauhdilla seinään mäjähtäen ikävänkuuloisesti. Kumppanukset kyyristyivät hieman ällötyksestä.

Parivaljakko käveli pitkin pitkääkin pitempiä käytäviä samalla pysähtyen opastetaulujen kohdalle. Lopulta laiska miehen ääni heidän takanaan pysähdytti heidät.

"SEIS. Mihin te luulette olevanne matkalla? Eikö teidän pitäisi olla tunneilla?"

"Joo, mutta kansliassa on asiaa meille."  
"Eikö tuollaiset asiat pitäisi hoitaa välitunneilla?"  
"Eikö samaan sarjaan kuulu myös vessareissut?"  
"… tuo oli hyvä pointti, saatte jatkaa", lyhyenläntä miesopettaja tokaisi ja lampsi takaisin opettajien huoneeseen kahvikuppi kädessään.

"Voisinpa minäkin saada kahvia keskellä päivää", Lotta totesi uneksivasti ja he jatkoivat seikkailuaan koulun syövereihin.

* * *

"Ulla."  
"Niin?"  
"Me siis olemme tässä", Lotta totesi ja naputti sormellaan suurta ystävällisen näköistä punaista pistettä suuressa kartassa. Kartta toi mieleen ostoskeskusten opasteet.  
"Kyllä."  
"Ja tässä lähellä on kanslia?"  
"Kyllä se saattaa olla niinkin."  
"Tässä herää kysymys, että missä hitossa se kanslia on, kun minä en näe sitä", Lotta valitti, pyörähtäen puoliympyrän ja levittäen kätensä käytävälle.  
"Se on juuri tuossa", Ulla vastasi ja osoitti kartan vieressä olevaa ovea.  
"Ai, hups."

Ulla ja Lotta siirtyivät ne muutamat desimetrit kanslian ovelle ja työntyivät sisään. Vanhan puoleinen ikiteini keikkui toimistotuolilla ja hyppäsi heitä vastaan. Nainen halasi heitä kumpaakin tervehdykseksi, hihkuen samalla kuinka ihania nuoria naisia heistä oli tullut, ennen kuin palasi takaisin konttorituolilleen.  
"No niin, rakkaat oppilaat, te pääsette edustamaan kouluamme Tylypahkaan koulujenvälisiin otteluun", rehtori aloitti pehmeästi puheensa. Tytöt vilkaisivat ilahtuneena toisiinsa.  
"Lähdette sinne kahdestaan, mutta saatan teitä jonkin matkaan, koska lähden Italiaan. Pääsette samalla kuitenkin käymään koulua siellä. Ottakaa mukaanne koulupukunne, vaihtovaatetta runsaasti; Englannissa on kylmää ja ikävää, henkilökohtaiset hygieniavälineet, yhteydenpitolaitteet, kamera, koulukirjanne, taikasauvanne, kutsuntasauvanne ja aseenne. Ai niin, hieman rahaa kioskiin."

Lotta tökki harakan nokkaa sormenpäällään.  
"Entä lemmikit?"  
"Mitä niistä?"  
"Voinko ottaa Hopean mukaan?" Rehtori loi pitkän silmäyksen kesyharakkaan. Naisen kasvoille levisi aurinkoinen hymy.  
"No totta kai sinä voit ottaa hänet mukaan. Hyvätapaisempaa harakkaa en olekaan tavannut ikinä!"  
"Taitaa johtua siitä, että on ainut harakka minkä on tavannut…" Ulla mutisi saaden Lotan virnistämään.

Rehtoria tämä ei tuntunut haittaavan, sillä nainen alkoi paasata matkan avartavuudesta ja siitä kuinka maailmalta löytyisi yllättäviä ystäviä. Tytöt vaihtoivat painoa jalalta toiselle odotellessaan kohteliaasti puheen loppumista. Hetken jälkeen tarina lakkasi.  
"Onko teillä kysyttävää?"  
"On. Milloin on lähtö?"  
"Kahden viikon kuluttua. Muuta?"  
"Onko matkaevästä?"  
"Koulu järjestää sämpylät ja tripit matkalle. Muuta?"  
"Mitä kouluja tulee sinne?"  
"Isäntäkoulu tietysti, muita en sitten saa paljastaa."  
"Mikset?"  
"Se on salaisuus."  
"Miksi?"  
"Koska muuten se ei olisi yllätys."  
"Miksi?"  
"Eiköhän teidän ole aika palata tunneillenne."  
"Miksi? … Tai ei mitään." Ja niin he poistuivat kansliasta palaten käytävien verkostoon.

* * *

"Löytyyköhän sieltä bishejä?" Ulla aloitti keskustelun.  
"Ja ruusuilla täytettyjä luokkahuoneita?" Lotta kohautti olkapäitään saaden Hopean napsauttamaan nokkaansa äkäisesti.  
"Jaa'a, ehkä sieltä saattaisi", tyttö vastasi mietteliäästi.  
"Joku sellainen, jolla on viininpunaiset hiukset ja kuuntelee Antti Tuiskua?" lyhyempi kaksikosta ehdotti silmät loistaen. Lotta pysähtyi ja katsoi järkyttyneenä ystäväänsä.  
"Minä en ymmärrä kumpaakaan noista kriteereistä…" tyttö totesi antaen ilmeensä palautua normaaliin.  
"Ajattele!" Ulla hehkutti.  
"Jos pitää Antti Tuiskusta, voin kuunnella hänen kanssaan sitä vaikka kuinka ja voimme keskustella siitä ja…"  
"Kiitos, minä ymmärsin yskän. Puhutaanko niistä ruusuilla täytetyistä luokkahuoneista?"

* * *

No, mitä pidätte Ullasta ja Lotasta?


	6. Saapumisia

Muistan nauttineeni tämän kirjoittamisesta.

**6. Saapumisia**

Roy teki havainnon, josta hän ei ollenkaan yllättynyt – oikeastaan hän oli odottanut sitä jo koulun alusta asti: alkemian opettaminen laumalle välinpitämättömiä puuskupuheja ja lähes sietämättömiä luihuisia alkoi tympiä.

Toisaalta voitti se edellisen tunnin, jolle oli osallistunut rohkelikkoja ja korpinkynsiä neljänneltä vuosikurssilta. Ed oli korjannut häntä monta kertaa ja virnistellyt hänelle omahyväisesti kun ei ollut näsäviisas.

Sen lisäksi muut oppilaat olivat tehneet kamalia kysymyksiä koko tunnin, vaikka hän oli antanut selvät ohjeet ja kirjassa oli vielä tarkennusta.

"_Anteeksi, professori Mustang, mutta sanoitte, että tämän viivan pitäisi olla 45__ asteen kulmassa, mutta omani on 46, 5__° asteen kulmassa. Haittaako se?"_

"_Tiedän, että sen pitäisi olla tähti, mutta minä halusin piirtää kukkasen!"_

"_Saanko piirtää viivan vapaalla kädellä?"_

"_Olen pahoillani, että häiritsen, mutta minkä muotoinen ympyrä taas olikaan?"_

Vain Ed, Hermione ja muutama korpinkynsi olivat selviytyneet tunnista kunnialla.

Onneksi tunti loppui tänään aiemmin, koska vierailevat koulut tulisivat aivan pian.

Roy hätisti luokastaan puuskupuhit ja luihuiset, jotka lähtivätkin innosta hihkuen matkoihinsa.

Haettuaan viittansa Roy lähti ulos. Katsellessaan kuinka tupia johtavat opettajat järjestelivät oppilaita riveihin hän ei voinut olla huokaisematta helpotuksesta.

Nuoret keskustelivat vilkkaasti tulevista vieraista. Roy kuuli ohimennen erilaisia arvauksia luudista, porttiavaimista ja warppaamisista, jotka edellyttivät susiksi muuttumista.

Yhtäkkiä Kielletystä metsästä alkoi kuulua ryskettä. Linnut lehahtelivat taivaalle isoina parvina ja pienet eläimet juoksivat .

"Mitä nyt?"

"Mitä Kielletyssä metsässä tapahtuu?"

"Se on ihmissusi! Se tulee ja syö meidät! Maastoutukaa!"

Kaikki muut, paitsi ensimmäisen luokan oppilaat, jotka olivat heittäytyneet mahalleen maahan, kääntyivät kiinnostuneina katsomaan kohti Kirottua metsää.

Hetken kuluttua metsästä syöksyi aukealle reki. Sen perässä juoksi suurehko lauma nälkäisen näköisiä susia. Reen kyydissä istuneista tytöistä toinen, se vaalea, nousi seisomaan, katsoi susia hetken puolittain kiinnostuneena ja huokasi sitten.

"Viimeisen kerran, siinä todella olivat kaikki herkkupalat! Menkää nyt metsästämään, te olette Herran tähden susia!" hän komensi susia ja huiskautti kädellään metsää kohti. Kun sudet jo jolkottelivat kohti metsä, hän huusi niiden perään:

"Mutta en tarkoita, ettenkö pitäisi teistä! Käyn tapaamassa teitä, kunhan saan ostettua lisää erilaisia makupaloja!"

Toinen tytöistä oli jo hypännyt alas reestä ja ottanut sekä omat että ystävänsä matkatavarat reen tavaratilasta. Hän oli myös kiittänyt iloisesti hymyillen vaaleaa haltiapoikaa, joka rekeä ohjasti. Vaalea tyttökin hyppäsi alas ja reki kiisi takaisin metsään.

Lyhyt brunette irvisti.

"Et ikinä pääse eroon niistä, jos alat kaveerata niiden kanssa. Muistathan, miten kotona kävi", hän huokasi moitetta äänessään. Blondi väitti vastaan, mutta tässä vaiheessa tylypahkalaiset saivat taas puhuttua ällistykseltään, joten Roy ei kuullut keskustelun loppua.

"Ne tulivat Kielletystä metsästä?"

"Ja puhuvat susille? Kielletyn metsän susille?"

"Ovatko ne hulluja?"

Tytöt, jotka eivät joko kuulleet tai välittäneet, esittelivät itsensä.

"Hei, olemme Ulla ja Lotta Suomesta!" He totesivat melkein yhteen ääneen.

"Aa, se selittääkin kaiken", joku nyökkäsi ja kummastelut vaikenivat.

Pällisteltyään tarpeekseen Ullaa ja Lottaa Tylypahkan oppilaat kyllästyivät ja jatkoivat kesken jääneitä keskustelujaan.

Ulla ja Lotta siirtyivät juttelemaan Dumbledorelle.

"Valitettavasti rehtorimme ei päässyt tänne, mutta hän lähetti teille terveisensä ja tämän kortin", Ulla selitti ja vilkaisi kysyvästi Lottaa. Lotta ojensi huokaisten kortin Dumbledorelle.

"Kyllä minä tiesin, että hän lähettää kortin, kultaseni. Tiedän jopa, mitä se sanoo. Miksi minun pitäisi katsoa se?" Dumbledore valitti, mutta McGarmiwa potkaisi häntä sääreen. Muristen Dumbledore otti muinaisen tietokone-korpun kokoisen kortin, josta ponnahti esiin pieni kolmiulotteinen heijastus Ullan ja Lotan koulun rehtorista.

"_Heippa, Dumppis! Eipä ollakaan aikoihin nähty! Pidäthän hyvää huolta tytöistäni? He ovat hyvin käyttäytyviä nuoria neitejä. Majoita heidät, jos viitsit." _Hologrammin hieman tietokoneistettu ääni vaikeni ja kuva vetäytyi takaisin korttiin. Dumbledore antoi sen takaisin tytöille.

"Mukavaa, pipariseni, että saavuitte. Etsikääpäs nyt itsellenne kivoja leikkikavereita, joiden kanssa voitte odottaa muita kouluja", hän ohjeisti. Tytöt vilkaisivat toisiaan ja lähtivät yksissä tuumin kohti Edin nelikkoa.

Pian joku alkoi kirkua ja osoitella taivaanrantaa.

"Lohikäärme! Se tulee ja syö meidät! Maastoutukaa!" Kaikki ensimmäisellä luokalla olevat ja puolet toisluokkalaisista makasivat pian maassa.

"Ei se ole lohikäärme. Se on selvästi lentävä talo", totesi joku fiksumpi ja pyöritteli silmiään.

Lopulta heitä taivaalta lähestyvä objekti osoittautui valtaviksi vaunuiksi.

"Oi noita hevosia", Lotta huokaili haltioissaan.

"Onhan tuo aika coolia. Mutta kyllä meidän rekemme oli paljon hienompi. Siinä oli kulkusiakin", Ulla tokaisi ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan.

Vaunut laskeutuivat tömähtäen. Niiden kyydistä nousi poika, joka asetti paikoilleen portaat rehtoria varten. Pian portaita hyppi alas Beauxbatonsin rehtori.

"Dumblidorr! Miten 'ienoa nähdä sinua jälleen!"

"Madam Maxime! Gurbitsaiseni!"

Kun rehtorit olivat vaihtaneet tervehdykset, kuulumiset, virallisuudet ja sulakkeen, olikin taas hyvä hetki seuraavan koulun saapua paikalle.

Beauxbatonsilaiset olivat jo lähteneet sisälle lämmittelemään. Tylypahkalaiset, jotka värjöttelivät lokakuisessa pakkasessa, alkoivat kuulla huminaa, joka muistutti pölynimuria.

"Se on siivooja! Se tulee ja syö meidät! Maastoutukaa!" joku ekaluokkalaisista huusi ja heittäyti mahalleen. Muut katsoivat häntä hämmentyneinä. Sitten Lee Jordan osoitti järvelle.

"Katsokaa järveä!" hän huusi.

"Se on merihirviö! Se tulee ja syö meidät! Maastoutukaa!"

Loputkin ensimmäisen luokan oppilaat olivat rähmällään maassa.

Se ei kuitenkaan ollut merihirviö vaan Durmstrangin laiva.

"Dumbledore! Miten menee, kuomaseni, miten menee?" Irkoroff, koulun rehtori, tervehti hilpeästi.

"Kukkeasti, vanha kaveri, kukkeasti", Dumbledore vastasi.

"Ah, täällä taas... Viktor, pikkuinen, tulepas tänne lämpimämpään. Tulkaa te muutkin vintiöt, kun kerran kuitenkin haluatte", hän huokasi ärtyneesti.

Tytöt alkoivat kiljua. Roy yritti miettiä, mistä tunsi pojan. Lopulta hän tuli tulokseen, että oli saattanut nähdä hänet joskus niissä lehdissä, joita oli löytänyt junasta matkalla Tylypahkaan. Viktor taisi olla urheilija. Aina tytöt jaksavatkin kuolata sellaisten ihmisten perään, joiden ainut ansio on pallon käsitteleminen vähän muita taitavammin.

Durmstrangilaisetkin katosivat sisälle.

"Miksei meidän annettu mennä sisälle?" Ulla marmatti.

"Etkä sinä muka halua nähdä muiden koulujen saapumisia?" Lotta kysyi.

Ulla huokasi. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa vastata, kun maa alkoi täristä.

"Se on valtava myyrä! Se tulee ja syö meidät! Maastoutukaa!" Ensiluokkalaiset lojuivat taas pitkin pituuttaan nurmikentällä.

"Onneksi tänne ei tule enää muita kouluja..." Ron totesi ärtyneenä.

"Tuntuuko vain minusta tältä vai olisiko todella typerää maastoutua, jos valtava myyrä hyökkäisi?" Ed kysyi mietteliäänä.

Maasta ei kuitenkaan noussut myyrää ja taimi. Taimi kasvoi nopeasti puun kokoiseksi vihreäksi piikikkääksi varreksi, jonka päässä oli ruusunnuppu.

Kun nuppu puhkesi kirkkaan punaiseksi ruusuksi, sen sisältä maahan leijui ensimmäisenä kaunis vaalea nuori mies.

Pian hänen perässään laskeutui viisi yhtälailla hurmaava nuorukaista ja yksi persoona, jonka sukupuolesta kenelläkään ei ollut varmuutta.

"Ouranista, hyvää päivää. Olen Tamaki Suoh, tässä ovat ystäväni. Rehtorimme oli valitettavasti estynyt, joten tulimme itsenäisesti. Hän lupasi lähettää teille pöllön", vaalea poika selitti.

"Sepä miellyttävää, kultaseni. Minäpä majoitan teidät ja Suomen tytöt Rohkelikon tiloihin, jollei teitä haittaa?" Dumbledore ehdotti kohteliaasti.

Sekä suomalaiset että japanilaiset vakuuttivat kiireesti, että se sopi hyvin.

"Hienoa. Sitten voimme lähteä sisälle", Dumbledore kertoi koko koululle.

* * *

Ja olihan minulla syytäkin nauttia.


	7. Jo muutama uusi ystävä

7. "Tehän olette jo löytäneet joukosta jo muutaman ystävän"

Kuolemanjumalat olivat todenneet jo viikkoja sitten, että paras paikka ruokasalissa oli kattoparrut. Ne piiloutuivat ovelasti taivaaksi noiduttuun kattoon ja näytti siltä, että kolme tummapukuista miestä ja Shunsui istuivat tyhjän päällä. Sieltä näki myös helposti korokkeelle, eikä äänentoistokaan ollut huono.

Nyt nelikko sai uutta kiinnostavaa tutkittavaa lintuperspektiivistä, sillä tyhjä sali ei kovin pitkään ollut mielenkiintoinen. Paikalle tungeksi tylypahkalaiset, muutamia turkisviittaisia, saman verran siniviittaisia, pieni joukko violettipukuisia ja kaksi viherpiiperöä. Renji heilutteli jalkojaan samalla miettien, jos vaikka 'vahingossa' pudottaisi toisen sandaaleista jonkun päähän. Mies kuitenkin tyytyi odottelemaan parempaa tilaisuutta. Liikkuvassa massassa oli vaikea tähdätä yhteen kohteeseen tarkasti.

Väki istuutui paikoilleen. Renji hyppi istuen muutaman desimetrin oikealle ja alkoi tähdätä kenkäänsä jonkun punahiuksisen päähän.  
"Mitä sinä teet?" tiukkasi Ichigo hänen vierestään.  
"Tähtään."  
"Miksi hitossa?"  
"Jotta saisin sen tarkasti siihen mihin sen kuuluukin mennä", Renji vastasi virnistäen susimaisesti pojalle.  
"Hyvä on Ananas, kerro mitä teet", Ichigo käski. Samalla Renji potkaisi jalkineensa jalasta ja se pudota kopsahti punapään päähän. Heti perään Renji pudottautui pojan viereen, taputti tätä olkapäähän ja hyppäsi takaisin parrulle kenkä mukanaan. Poika ei reagoinut, toisin kuin vierustoverinsa. Tuijotti vain eteenpäin pelottavan tarkasti yhtä niistä turkisviittaista.

Renjin laittaessa kenkäänsä paikoilleen vahtimestari rahtasi pois kahta jykevää tuolia ähkien ja kiroillein. Nuhruinen mies oli rahdannut ensiksi seitsemän tuolia sisään ennen oppilaiden tuloa, ilmeisesti turhaan. Renji veikkasi, että miestä seuraavasta kissasta ei ollut kuolleen katin verran apua.

Kuolemanjumala pomppi useita metrejä vasemmalle ja tähtäsi uuden oppilaan päähän. Valitettavasti koulun henkilökunta, vierailevien rehtoreiden ja kahden muun kanssa, tuli sisään ankanmarssia. Siniviittaiset pomppasivat pystyyn samalla kun Renji potkaisi oman kenkänsä pois jalasta. Tähtäys meni huti, se osui nimittäin erästä huivipäistä siniviittaista tyttöä päähän. Kiukkuinen kiljahdus sävytti ilmaa Renjin pudottautuessa hakemaan kenkäänsä.  
"Sori", mies totesi, loikkasi takaisin paikalleen. Vihreäpukuiset rohkelikkojen pöydässä alkoivat kiinnittää yhä enemmän huomiota kattoon. Korpienkynsien pöydässä kuului pahoittelevaa mutinaa huivipäälle. "Turistikummitukset" oli ainut sana, joka kuului tarpeeksi selvästi.

Henkilökunnan päästyä paikalleen – kuten myös kenkiä heittelevän Renjin – Dumblerode aloitti puheensa:  
"No niin, kultaseni, ennen kuin kerromme mikä on tämä virallinen ja huijaamaton tuomari – jota pystyy huijaamaan vain minua vahvempi pimeyden harrastaja – syödäänpä nyt kunnolla ja nautitaan seurasta, joohan?"

Tupapöydät täyttyivät ruuista. Herkullinen tuoksu leijaili myös kattoon. Renji kuuli, kuinka hänen mahansa murisi. Niin murisi myös Ichigon ja kapteeni Ukitaken. Shunsui oli liian keskittynyt juttelemaan jonkun pienen henkiolennon kanssa ja oli sitä paitsi liian kaukana Renjistä, että hän olisi kuullut vaaleanpunatakkisen miehen mahan.

Ensimmäisenä maahan pudottautui Ukitake. Mies taikoi kulhon leveästi hihastaan ja lastasi siihen, ensiksi kohteliaasti pahoitellen aiheuttamaansa häiriöitä, muutama tarkkaan harkitun ruuanpalasen. Ei mitään litkua sisältävää ja käsin syötäviä. Pöydässä istuvat puuskupuhit vetäytyivät kiinni vierustovereihinsa väistääkseen vieraan haamun kosketusta. Mies pomppasi takaisin istumapaikalleen alkaen maistella saalistaan.

Renji vilkaisi toisen kapteenin suuntaan todeten, että tämä, yhdessä sen häijynnäköisen henkiolennon kanssa, oli alkanut ryyppäämään varsin rivakkaa tahtia. Molemmat keikkuivat vaarallisen näköisesti parrulla ja nauroivat jollekin. Renji huomasi myös kuinka Ukitake loi pelottavan pistävän katseen siihen keltasilmäiseen hyypiöön.

Ichigo pudottautui lattialle, lastasi hihasta taiottuun kuppiin muutaman kanankoiven ja palasi Renjin vierelle mutisten samalla "joka kuolemanjumalan kenttävarustuksesta" ja "ylistys olkoon 12. divisioonan". Renji yritti pihistää koipea pojan kupista, mutta Ichigo laittoi vastaan ja sähähti, että miehen pitäisi hakea omat ruokansa. Niin kuulemma teki muutkin.

Huokaisten Renji kaivoi esiin oman kuppinsa ja pudottautui maahan. Virhe tapahtui siinä vaiheessa kun hän laskeutui vihreään pukeutuneiden tyttöjen taakse. Aikoessaan palata takaisin, nopean ryöstön jälkeen, hänet kampattiin. Kuului ilkeä mäjähdys lattialta ja kuudennen divisioonana luutnantti lojui rähmällään kivisellä pinnalla samalla suojellen kuppiaan pystyyn nostetun käden päällä.  
"Pidätkö Antti Tuiskusta?" se lyhyempi vihreistä kysyi. Renjillä löi hetken tyhjää. Hänet oli juuri kampattu, hän lojui juuri lattialla ja hän sai juuri kysymyksen, pitikö jostain tyypistä, jota ei tuntenut.  
"… Kenestä?" mies kysyi katsoen tytön pyöreisiin kasvoihin. Tyttö näytti silminnähden pettyneeltä.  
"Ei sitten mitään", viherpiiperö irrotti otteensa Renjin nilkasta ja palasi keskusteluun silmälasipäisen japanilaisen pojan kanssa.

Ichigo laskeutui kevyesti Renjin viereen ja otti tämän kipon omiin käsiinsä. Renji kömpi ylös, pudisteli vaatteitaan.  
"Tämä oli jopa huonompi laskeutuminen kuin niillä Rare Birdeillä…" Renji valitti ottaen kipponsa Ichigon käsistä. Samalla viherhiippareiden korvat tuntuivat nytkähtävän ja molemmat naisihmiset kääntyivät kuolemanjumalia kohti.  
"Se oli nousu, Renji, ei las…" Ichigo aloitti, mutta toinen vierailevista tähdistä keskeytti hänen puheensa.  
"Mitä? Onko teillä Rare Birdit?" se vaaleahiuksinen ja toveriaan pitempi kysyi siniset silmät selällään. Ichigo selvisi ensimmäisenä hämmästyksestään:  
"Ehkä pitäisi sanoa 'oli', ennemminkin…" Vaaleahiuksinen tyttö kääntyi lyhyemmän brunetin puoleen:  
"Mistä vetoa, että he tipahtivat samalla tavalla kuin ToSissa?"  
"Älä taas aloita…"  
"Kymmenestä kaljuunasta!"  
Renji rykäisi nyrkkiinsä, tasapainotellen keraamista astiaansa taitavasti kädessään.  
"Minulla ei ole hajuakaan mistä te puhutte, mutta me todellakin putosimme taivaalta", mies totesi. Samalla vaaleahiuksinen kiljaisi riemusta ja osoitti voitonriemuisesti etusormellaan ystäväänsä.  
"Minä en maksa sinulle mitään", lyhyempi kaksikosta totesi latistaen blondin riemua.

Ukitake laskeutui myöskin juttukumppanien seuraan hymyillen nuoremmille kuolemanjumalille.  
"Tehän olette jo löytäneet joukosta jo muutaman ystävän", mies totesi hymyillen isoäitimäisesti. Ichigo rapsutti poskeaan ja vilkaisi kiivaasti keskustelevaa paria. Renji kohotti tatuoitua kulmaansa ja hymähti.

"Ai, unohdettiin esittäytyä. Minä olen Lotta", esittäytyi vaaleahiuksinen ja ilmeisesti vedonlyöntiin taipuvainen tyttö. Ruskeahiuksinen vilkutti kuolemanjumalille.  
"Ja minä Ulla, hauska tavata", vilkuttaja tervehti. Ukitake hymyili tytöille takaisin ja jopa – kumma kyllä – vilkutti Ullalle.  
"Iltaa, nimeni on Juushiro Ukitake." Ichigo hymähti nyökäten sitten vastakkaisen sukupuolen edustajille tervehdykseksi.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki", poika esittäytyi. Renji virnisti.  
"Minun nimeni on Abarai, Renji Abarai."  
"Joku on tainnut katsella James Bondia viime aikoina?" kysäisi kiharahiuksinen tyttö Lotan vierestä. Renji näytti hämmästyneeltä. Tyttö pyöräytti tuskastuneena silmiään.  
"Tuo on käytetyin mukacooleista esittäytymisistä", tämä valitti.

Ukitake yski kohteliaasti yrittäen saada huomiota itseensä, saaden Ichigon ja Renjin kaivamaan hihoistaan nenäliinaa.  
"Ei kiitos", mies torjui ojennetut servietit kasvoillaan hämmentynyt ja vaivaantunut katse.  
"Entä mikä on sinun nimesi?"  
"Hermione Granger ja tuo joka tuijottaa on Ron Weasley ja tuo mustahiuksinen silmälasipää on Harry Potter", tyttö esitteli itsensä, sekä ilmeisesti läheisimmät ystävät, jota hänellä oli. Renji katsoi hieman tarkemmin tuijottajaa.  
"Tuo on se sama tyyppi, jonka päähän pudotin sandaalini…" mies mutisi Ichigolle puoliääneen.  
"Mikä häntä oikein vaivaa?" Ichigo kysyi ääneen Hermioneksi esittäytyneeltä tytöltä. Hermione tuhahti paheksuvasti ja pyöräytti silmiään vielä paheksuvammin.  
"Idolinsa lumoissa", hän vastasi. Ichigo avasi suunsa kysyäkseen mitä oikein Hermione tarkoitti, mutta ruoka katosi pöydistä ja korokkeelta kuului yskintä. Samassa Renji ja Ichigo olivat kaivaneet piilotetut nenäliinat takaisin käsiinsä ja tarjosivat Ukitakelle, joka kielsi olleensa se, joka yski.

"No niin nuppuseni, nyt on aika paljastaa tuomari, joka valitsee ottelijat tähän hienoon ja vanhanaikaiseen, mutta myös äärettömän verenhi… anteeksi korjaan, vaikeaan koitokseen. Voro kultaseni, toisitko pyykkikorin?" Dumbledore oli kohottautunut seisomaan. Koulun vahtimestari kantoi sisään ison, vaaleapunaisen korin, jossa ei näyttänyt olevan mitään. Sähähtäen Lotta peitteli silmiään ja käänsi katseensa muualle.  
"Nyt saanen esitellä teille tuomarin, joka valitsee ottelijat", Dumbledore ilmoitti. Jostain alkoi kuulua rumpujen pärinää vanhan velhon ojentaessa kätensä koriin. Nopeasti mies kiskaisi pienen kangaspalan esille rumpujen pärinän päättyessä triangelin helähdykseen.  
"Yömyssyni!"

Sali tuntui muuttuneen entistä hiljaisemmaksi.  
"Mutta meidän pitää valmistaa, ettei pienet ja sievät kehonne loukkaannu näissä koitoksissa, joten vain 17-vuotiaat pystyvät ylittämään ikälinjan, jonka minä vain teidän takianne teen. Minä uhraan tässä yömyssyni ja yöuneni teidän tähden, joten toivon, ettette laita sinne mitään ylimääräistä kuin paperilaput, joohan?" Dumbledore jatkoi ja halasi vaaleanpunaista pipoa hellästi.  
"Osallistujat ottavat sulkakynänsä kauniisiin käsiinsä ja kirjoittavat sievälle pergamenttilapulle nimensä ja koulunsa. Tämän jälkeen he laittavat lapun yömyssyyni, joka jää huomisen päivän ajaksi eteisaulaan. Huomisillan kurpitsajuhlassa julkistamme osallistujat. Hyvää yötä, nuppuset, nähkää kauniita unia, jookos?" Dumbledore toivotti, juoksi myssy kädessään salin ovista ulos mutisten samalla jotain ilkeistä oppilaista, jotka varastivat hänen aarteensa.

Hiljaisuus jatkui ja tuntui syventyvän oppilaiden ja kuolemanjumalien tuijottaessa ovia.  
"Onko täällä aina tällaista?" kysyi violettipukuinen henkilö, jonka sukupuolesta ei voinut olla täysin varma. Kultahiuksinen poika nyökkäsi ja hymähti:  
"Siltä se ainakin vaikuttaa."  
Samassa Hermione vaikutti muistavan jotain ja osoitti äskeistä puhujaa.  
"Ai niin, tuo on Edward." Kuolemanjumalat siirtyivät tuijottamaan Ediä oven siasta.  
"Älkää katsoko minua noin!" Ed parahti kavahtaen taaksepäin, mitä pöytä antoi tilaa.

Oppilaat alkoivat liikehtiä ja nousta ylös, vilkaisten välillä huolestuneesti kattoon peläten, että pian sataisin veden sijasta taivaalta henkiolentoja.  
"Olette näköjään tutustuneet jo Riesuun", Hermione kommentoi Ukitakelle. Ukitake kohotti kulmaansa.  
"Kehen?"  
"Räyhähenkeen, joka näyttäisi olevan umpitunnelissa ystävänne kanssa", tyttö täsmensi. Ukitaken silmät kaventuivat ja mies tuhahti.  
"Niin siltä vaikuttaa…" kuolemanjumala näytti hyvin loukkaantuneelta ja kiukkuiselta vilkaistessaan kattoon.

"Hei Hermione, missä suunnassa on Rohkelikkojen tilat? Voisin mielelläni vaihtaa vaatteita ja painua nukkumaan", Lotta kysäisi noustuaan pystyyn. Hermione siirsi huomionsa vieraisiin ja keräsi kuin hanhiemo konsanaan ryhmän kokoon. Tyttö raahasi punahiuksista tuijottajaa niskasta pidellen ovia kohden.

Kuolemanjumalat jäivät tuijottamaan ulos virtaavaa massaa hiljaisena. Lopulta Ichigo venytteli haukotellen.  
"No, menen etsimään jostain suojaisan nurkan nukkua. Tuletko mukaan Renji?" poika kysäisi. Renji tunsi poskiensa kuumottavan hieman.  
"Tulen", hän vastasi kävellen sitten Ichigon kanssa poistuvan massan häntäpäähän.

Ukitake istui kaikkien hyvien pöytätapojen vastaisesti pöydälle tuijottaen kattoon. Tarkemmin sanottuna ryyppäävään kaksikkoon. Mies laittoi kätensä puuskaan ja heitti vasemman jalkansa oikea päälle. Katonrajassa roikkuva kaksikko näytti saaneen päähänsä jotakin. Molemmat nousivat pystyyn ja kaatuivat taaksepäin tyhjänpäälle. Riesu pudota mätkähti maahan kuin tiiliskivi Shunsuin leijuessa kohti maanpintaa juuri sillä tavalla miten tiiliskivet eivät leiju.

Shunsui laskeutui kevyesti maahan hihittäen hilpeästi.  
"Anna universaalin liikkeen virrata lävitsesi ja kannattaa sinua", mies hihitteli heiluen raskaasti puolelta toiselle. Ukitake mulkoili erittäin rumasti ystäväänsä.  
"Oh! Juu, lähdetkö kanssani ulos. Siellä on ihan näppä… rä kuutamo", vaaleanpunaiseen takkiin pukeutunut kuolemanjumala ehdotti. Ukitake tuhahti ja nakkeli niskojaan ystävälleen. Mitään sanomatta Ukitake lähti salista jättäen Shunsuin tuijottamaan hölmistyneenä peräänsä.


	8. Tämä ovi se on! Varmasti!

Kirjoittaisin tämän uudelleen, jos saisin jonkin nerokkaan idean.

**8. ****Tämä ovi se on! Varmasti!**

Host Club oli sopeutunut sangen hyvin ja nopeasti Tylypahkan oloihin. Koska Tylypahkassa ei opeteta musiikkia, nuorukaiset (ja Haruhi) olivat sopineet käyttävänsä Punurmion tiloja, kun ne eivät olleet opetuskäytössä. Oli suorastaan uskomatonta, miten paljon huonetta sai ryhdistettyä muutamalla kunnon valaisimella ja parilla maljakollisella ruusuja. Unohtamatta tietenkään tuntikausien suunnitelmallista taikuuden avulla uudelleensisustamista.

Ensimmäinen päivä, jota pojat juhlistivat jättämällä cosplayn välistä kokonaan, lähti käyntiin yllättävän hyvin. Ranskalaistytöistä muutama eksyi yläkertaan, eikä pitänyt turhaa kiirettä alakertaan palaamisen kanssa. Vähän ajan kuluttua ovesta alkoi kurkkia myös tylypahkalaisia neitoja. Myös pari poikaa tuli käymään, mutta kun hostit yrittivät lähestyä, he vetivät taikasauvansa esiin ja ilmoittivat vain katselevansa. Edes Tamaki ei ollut tarpeeksi typerä lähennelläkseen tyyppejä, jotka osaavat pari näppärää kirousta. Sitä paitsi hänellä oli kädet täynnä töitä tyttöjen kanssa.

Kaksosetkin yrittivät käynnistää näytöksensä, mutta Rohkelikon Weasleyn kaksoset, jotka olivat tulleet tutustumaan uuden kerhon toimintaan, repivät heidät korvista kauemmas toisistaan ja läpsivät heitä poskille niin kauan, että Hikaru ja Kaoru suostuivat pysymään metrin etäisyydellä toisistaan.

Honey ja Mori eivät (yllättäen) olleet yleisömenestyksiä, mutta kyllä heillekin joku jutteli.

"Kyoya?" kysyi ääni Kyoyan sivulta. Tumma nuorukainen kääntyi katsomaan puhujaa, odottaen melkein näkevänsä Haruhin. Hänen yllätyksekseen hänen vieressään seisoikin Kaoru.

Haruhi jutteli kauempana parille tytölle.

"Oletko jo käynyt viemässä nimesi yömyssyyn?" kaksosista kypsempi kysyi.

"Kyllä, kävin siellä heti aamusta", Kyoya vastasi hymyillen puolittain. Kaoru huokasi.

Kyoya katsoi häntä hämmentyneenä.

"Enkö olisi saanut?" hän kysyi uteliaana.

"En minä sitä... En vain ole vielä vienyt omaani ja ... ajattelin, että jos sinäkään et olisi vienyt, voisimme käydä siellä yhdessä, mutta..." Kaorun ääni vaimeni mutinaksi ja lakkasi sitten kokonaan kuulumasta.

"Kuvittelin, että kävisit yhdessä Hikarun kanssa", Kyoya totesi.

"Niin tietysti." Kaoru kääntyi lähteäkseen, mutta Kyoya asetti käden hänen olkapäälleen.

"Käydään nopeasti. Palaamme ennen kuin kukaan huomaakaan."

Tietysti he eksyivät. Se on kuin kirjoittamaton sääntö: jos sinulla on kiire jonnekin tuntemattomassa paikassa, eksyt taatusti. Ja Tylypahkassa aivan erityisesti, koska sen suunnitelleet neljä suurta velhoa ja noitaa olivat täysin kieroutuneita ja halusivat vain ärsyttää toisiaan ja kaikkia tielleen osuvia.

Asiaa eivät auttaneet vastaantulijat.

"Onko se vaalea poika, joka raa'aa teitä perässään, sukua Fleurille?"

"Oletteko te kaksoset sukua Weasleyille?"

"Oletko sinä tumma sukua Harrylle?"

Kysymykset esitettiin aina ennen kuin pojat ehtivät kysyä suuntaa. Heti vastauksen ("Ei.") saatuaan tylypahkalaiset lähtivät jatkamaan matkaansa ja jättivät hostit oman onnensa nojaan. Beauxbatonsilaiset ja durmstrangilaiset eivät osanneet auttaa. Erikoisin oli tietysti suomalaistyttö, se tumma ja lyhyt, joka istui lattialla kirja kädessään keskellä käytävää, joka ei johtanut yhtään mihinkään. Kun pojat kävelivät ohi, tyttö kohotti vihreät silmänsä kirjastaan.

"Miksi Artemikselle paritetaan Minervaa? Minä en voi sietää Minervaa!"

Sitten tytöllä ja ouranilaisilla oli hetken kestävä tuijotuskilpailu, joka päättyi kun pojat eivät hämmennykseltään löytäneet vastauksia ja Ulla kyllästyi heihin. Tyttö jatkoi lukemistaan.

Kun Kyoya katsoi takaisin, tyttö oli poissa.

"Tämä ovi se on! Varmasti!" Kaoru hihkaisi innoissaan ja osoitti voitonriemuisena yhtä lukuisista ovista.

"Olen kuullut tuon jo pari kertaa tänään... Minusta myös tuntuu, että olemme kävelleet tästä ohi jo kolmesti", Kyoya vastasi huokaisten, mutta veti oven auki.

Huoneessa oli sohva ja kahviautomaatti.

Pojat istuivat yhdessä sohvalla. Kaoru hörppäili höyryävää kahviaan varovasti.

"Anteeksi, että olen raahannut sinua pitkin koulua", hän mutisi mukiinsa tuijottaen.

"Ei se mitään, itsehän lähdin mukaan", Kyoya vastasi.

He istuivat pitkään hiljaa Kaorun juodessa kahviaan.

Kun Kaorun tyhjä muki kolahti pöytään – jota ei muuten mainittu, kun puhuttiin huoneen sisutuksesta –, Kyoya kääntyi katsomaan poikaa. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat hetkeksi ja pian vanhempi poika olikin painanut Kaorun sohvaan.

"Kyoya..? Mitä sinä--" Kysymys jäi kesken, kun Kyoyan huulet vaiensivat hänet.

"Tämänhän takia sinä halusit minut mukaasi?" Kyoya kysyi, kun suudelma katkesi.

"Niin", Kaoru kuiskasi.

Samassa ovi paiskattiin auki. Sisään ryntäsi koko Host Club, Ed, Ulla, Lotta ja koko joukko kuolemanjumalia.

"Aww!" Ulla kiljaisi ja alkoi nauraa. Kukaan ei oikein keksinyt miksi. Lotta talutti hetken kuluttua Ullan pois huoneesta yhdessä hyperventiloivan Hikarun kanssa.

"Minä... En tiennyt, että te olette yhdessä", Haruhi totesi hymyillen hieman.

"En tiennyt minäkään", vastasi Kaoru, joka oli noussut istumaan. Hän piti Kyoyaa kädestä ja vastasi Haruhin hymyyn.

"Piste! Sain pisteen! Ja vielä kauniisti!" kuului Ullan ääni käytävältä.

"Kyllä ne kymmenen kaljuunaa ovat vielä minun", Lotan vastaus kuului juuri ja juuri seinän läpi huoneen hilajisuuteen.

Tatuoitu kuolemanjumala katseli punastuneena Kyoyan ja Kaorun yhteenliitetyistä käsistä Ichigon käteen. Hetken kuluttua hän juoksi pois.

"Onko hän aina tuollainen?" Ed kysyi.

Lopulta Kyoya ja Kaoru pääsivät Dumbledoren yömyssyn luo.

Kaoru kirjoitti nimensä siististi pergamentille ja laittoi sen lakkiin.

Yhdessä he lähtivät kohti Rohkelikon tornia. Vaikka he eksyisivätkin uudelleen... heillä olisi toisensa.

* * *

Jos tätä kappaletta miettii, tästä huomaa meidän suurimman ongelmamme: aikajanan. Ouraneiden pitäisi pystyä osallistumaan korkeintaan yhdeltä tai kahdelta vuosikurssilta. Mutta ei se kauheasti haittaa. (Muita ongelmia en avaa, koska en halua esitellä ehdoin tahdoin virheitä.)


	9. Kyselytunti, voisarvia ja arvausleikki

**9. Kyselytunti, ninjoja, partoja, voisarvia ja arvausleikki**

Viime yö oli venynyt rohkelikkojen oleskelutilassa pitkäksi. Jokainen halusi tietää vieraiden kouluista kaiken jokaista pientä yksityiskohtaa myöten.  
"Mitä teillä opetetaan?" ("Jaa'a, perusteet kaikesta, myös jästien aineista, ainakin.")  
"Ovatko nuo koulupukunne?" ("Kyllä ne ovat.")  
"Miten pojat pukeutuvat teillä, Ulla?" ("Pojilla on kanssa vihreää, mutta mekkojen sijasta tunikat.")  
"Miten tytöt pukeutuvat siellä, Haruhi?" ("Tuota… heillä on sellainen vaaleankeltainen hame…")  
"Oletko sinä jotain sukua sille ranskalaiselle veelalle, Tamaki?" ("Kenelle? En, mutta haluaisin tavata hänet, mutta vielä enemmän haluaisin tuntea sinut, prinsessani.")  
"Minkälainen koulu teillä on?" ("Sellainen iso kartano keskellä metsää!" "Meillä on iso rakennusrypäs keskellä kaupunkia. Naamioitu rikkaiden kouluksi.")  
"Mitä te syötte siellä?" ("Ruokaa.")  
"Onko tuo teidän taikasauvanne, Lotta?" ("Ai tämä puukeppi? On ja ei.")  
Vasta kello kolmen aikaan aamuyöstä vieraat irtautuivat isäntiensä joukosta ja siirtyivät nukkumaan. Hermione oli käynyt päässään läpi Tylypahkan historian miettiessään sitä, kuinka monesti tuvan kylkeen oli kasvatettu ylimääräinen huone. Eikä hän ollut löytänyt kovinkaan monta.

* * *

Hermione suorastaan loikkasi pois sängystään, vaihtoi kiireesti vaatteensa päälle ja petasi häthätää vuoteensa. Mitään ylimääräistä ei sopisi jättää kotitonttujen tehtäväksi, hän ajatteli harjatessa hiuksiaan.

Tyttö hyppi makuuhuoneen portaat alas, törmäten melkein poikien ryhmään. Ed marmatti matkalla miksei hän ollut saanut ylimääräistä huonetta itselleen, vaan joutui Harryn, Ronin ja kolmen muun kanssa jakamaan makuutilat. Hermione mulkaisi rumasti poikaa ja sanoi, ettei yhden ihmisen takia mitään huoneita kasvateta: "Ei ne puussa kasva!"

Nelikko asteli nopeaa tahtia alas kohti ruokailusalia. He kuitenkin tapasivat professori Mustangin ja Ukitaken, jotka juttelivat kävellessään. Ed törmäsikin Mustangiin punastuen sen jälkeen voimakkaasti. Hermione, kuten moni muukin, oli nähnyt Ukitaken vain sen espanjalaista hurmuria muistuttavan henkilön kanssa. Häntä hämmensi nyt, mihin valkohiuksinen mies oli jättänyt ystävänsä.

"Huomenta", Mustang tervehti nelikkoa pörröttäen Edin hiuksia. Poika peruutti pois alta törmäten miltei takana olevaan Roniin. Ukitake hymyili isoäitimäiseen tapaansa nuoremmille ja toivotti myös hyvää huomenta.  
"Mihin te nuoremmat kiiruhdatte?" hän kysyi tarkastellen oppilaita.  
"Aamiaiselle, tahdomme nähdä kuinka täynnä se yömyssy on", Ed totesi katsoen mustapukuista miestä silmiin.  
"Kuulostatpa sinä yhdeltä tutultani", Ukitake totesi kohottaen kulmiaan. Ed katsoi miestä hämmentyneenä.  
"Kuulostanko?"  
"Kyllä, meidän joukossamme on sellainen pieni…"  
"Kuinka pitkä?"  
"Anteeksi?"  
"Näytä kuinka pitkä hän on."  
"Kutakuinkin… tätä pitkä?" Ukitake mietti ja heilutti kättään Edin silmien korkeudella. Poika näytti saavan sädekehän ympärilleen ja kohoavan muutaman sentin maanpinnasta. Nuorukainen kääntyi ystäviensä puoleen.  
"Jatkammeko matkaa?" hän ehdotti tovereilleen hieroen käsiään yhteen. Hermione nyökkäsi arasti ja alkoi hanhiemomaiseen tapaansa johdattaa joukkoa.  
Ukitake vilkaisi Mustangia. Professori naurahti.  
"Hänelle pituus on aina iso asia. Tai oikeastaan sen puute", mies tokaisi.  
"Minä kuulin tuon paskiainen!" Edwardin ääni kiiri käytäviä pitkin saaden Mustangin nauramaan entistä lujempaa.

* * *

Hermione silmäili vieressä leijailevaa Edwardia. Poika huomasi tuijotuksen.  
"Mitä?"  
"Mietin vain, että miten sinä puhut professori Mustangille noin", Hermione sanoi. Ed hymähti ja risti kätensä niskansa taakse.  
"Ja mietin sitä, että miten hän sietää sitä", tyttö jatkoi. Ed kohotti olkiaan ja katseli liikkuvia tauluja.  
"Hän ei taida vastata sinulle", Harry ehdotti Hermionelle pehmeästi katsellen Edin niskaa

He saapuivat eteisaulaan. Suuri joukko oppilaita oli vallannut vaaleanpunaisen pyykkikorin ympäristön, jonka päällä yömyssy makasi. He tunkeutuivat ryhmän läpi käyttäen kyynärpäätä apunaan. Yömyssyssä oli kasa lappuja sisällä ja näytti siltä, että muutama vielä niin kangasrätti repeäisi. Kultainen ikälinja – toisin sanoen teksti, jossa luki "K-17, alaikäisiltä pääsy kielletty" – rajasi varsin tehokkaasti korin ympäristön. Linjan sisällä jakkaralla istui kuitenkin Lotta, nojaten polveensa ja juoden jotain kupista.

"Hei, Lotta, ketkä on jo laittaneet nimensä myssyyn?" Harry kysyi. Lotta nosti katseensa lattiasta ja suoristi selkänsä.  
"Ainakin Kyoya, muista ouranilaisista en tiedä. Sitten koko Dumstrangin porukka laittoi lappunsa, muutamat kahdesti sen Irkoroffin kehotuksesta. Sitten tylypahkalaisia, ainakin pari luihuista, muutama puuskupuh ja koko joukko korpinkynsiä. Vielä en ole nähnyt rohkelikkoja", tyttö selosti nostellen samalla sormia pystyyn luettelon edetessä.  
"Sinulta tuntuu tulevan tyhjentäviä vastauksia", Harry totesi ihmetellen. Lotta hihitti ja nousi seisomaan kävellen ikälinjan poikki nelikon luokse.  
"Pakko, kaikki meidän koulussa opetetaan katsomaan tarkasti ja muistamaan selkeästi. Parhaimpia houkutellaan jatkokouluttautumaan ninjoiksi tai vakoojiksi", hän vastasi kohottaen olkiaan.  
"Ninjoiksi?" Hermione kysyi. Lotta nyökkäsi.  
"Miksi sinä istuit muuten tuossa?" Ron kysyi osoittaen hyljättyä jakkaraa. Tyttö vilkaisi jakkaraa ja virnisti sitten susimaisesti.  
"Kyyläsin."  
"Kyyläsit?" Hermione kysyi. Lotta nyökkäsi taas, katsoen surkeasti kuppiinsa.  
"Miten vaan, mennään syömään", Ed lopulta totesi, kyllästyen kolmen muun tuijottaessa blondia.

Syömään lähteminen kuitenkin keskeytyi kaksosten – siis Weasleyn kaksosten – ilmestyessä paikalle ystävänsä kanssa. Fred nojautui Harryn puoleen.  
"Tehty on. Otettiin äsken", poika kuiskasi voitonriemuisesti. Ilmeisesti Ronilla oli tarkemmat korvat mitä päälle päin näytti, sillä hän kysyi:  
"Mitä?" Hänen veljensä kuitenkin ymmärsi hieman väärin kysymyksen.  
"Sanoin juuri, että _tehty on_ ja _otettiin äsken_", Fred vastasi, hieman kuuluvammin.  
"En minä sitä, vaan mitä te olette ottaneet", Ron täsmensi kuulostaen selvästi närkästyneeltä.  
"Vanhennuslientä. Tippa per nenä", George vastasi pörröttäen Ronin hiuksia.  
"Maistuisi varmaan sinullekin?" Ron nyrpisti nenäänsä.  
"Ei maistu, kiitos vaan. Se litku on varmasti kamalaa ja maistuu vanhoilta ukoilta ja …"  
"Oletko maistanutkin?" Lotta kysyi yllättäen. Ron hämmentyi.  
"Mitä?"  
"Sanoin, että oletko maistanut."  
"Ei kun, mitä minä olen muka maistanut?"  
"Vanhoja ukkoja."  
"En!"  
"Miten vaan."

Paikalle saapunut kolmikko tuntui olevan lumoissaan aineesta mitä olivat ottaneet. Lotta huokaisi ja pudisti päätään.  
"Tämä päättyy kyyneliin, tai ainakin partoihin…" tyttö mutisi silmäillen uimahyppyyn valmistuvaa kaksikkoa.  
"Aivan varmasti Dumbledore on huomioinut tämänkin asian. Tuo ei tule toimimaan", Hermione totesi. Lotta laittoi sormen huulilleen ja virnisti. Hermione kohotti kulmaansa ja Lotta muodosti huulillaan sanat "seurataan esitystä".

Ensimmäiseksi kehän yli hyppäsi Fred. Muiden poikien silmät säihkyivät ja saattoi jopa havaita muutaman pienen tähden ilmassa. George loikkasi kehän yli.  
"Kuollut kissa", Lotta tokaisi ja kaksoset lensivät kehästä vauhdilla.  
"Kuollut… kissa?" Hermione ihmetteli katsoen ensiksi kaksosia ja sitten vanhempaa tyttöä.  
"Siinä ajassa, missä ehtii sanoa "kuollut kissa", kehä vaikuttaa ja lennättää alaikäiset pois", Lotta selitti nojaten miehenmittaiseen sauvaansa.

"Minä tiesin, että tässä kävisi näin, kullannuput, mutta minä varoitin teitä tekemästä niin. Teidän olisi pitänyt kuunnella minua", totesi paikalle vain ilmestynyt Dumbledore.  
"Muutama muukin kokeili samaa taktiikkaa ja nyt he ovat sairaalasiivessä poistattamassa partojaan", vanha mies jatkoi ja nykäisi – ilmeisesti pelkkää piruuttaan – kaksosten partoja.  
"Teille kyllä tuli komeammat, mitä heillä. Mutta menkääs poistattamaan ne matami Pomfreyn luona, joohan? En pidä kilpailijoista parran suhteen", vanha mies jatkoi pyörähtäen kantapäidensä varassa ja pitkää valkeaa partaansa sivellen poistui paikalta.  
"Jos vaikka nyt menisimme syömään?" Ed yritti vilkaisten ympärilleen, ettei vain paikalle ryntäisi ylimääräisiä häiriötekijöitä.

Joukko siirtyi salin puolelle. Hermionen silmäisi paremmin suomalaisen koulupukua heidän istuessa rohkelikkojen pöytään. Keltavihreä mekko, jonka v-muotoisessa kaula-aukossa ja helmassa kulki leveä oliivinvihreä raita, ei ylettynyt edes polviin. Lyhythihaisen mekon alla oli luonnonvalkea kyynärpäihin ylettyvä t-paita ja jaloissa oli kellanvihreät polvihousut ja tummanruskeat nahkasaappaat. Leveänpuoleinen tummanruskea kangaskappale sidottuna rintojen alle, korostaen mekon miehustaa. Sydämen päällä näkyi tytön koulun tunnus, pystyyn kavahtanut yksisarvinen, joka näytti soittavan lyyraa.

Lotta täytti ilmeisesti tyhjää kuppiaan kahvilla.  
"Asu on tarkoitettu siihen, että voidaan mennä viikoksi metsään ja pystyä liikkumaan siellä", tyttö totesi napaten lautaselleen muutaman voisarven.  
"Ai?" Hermione totesi.  
"Jep."  
Samalla Ron vaikutti muistavan jotain.  
"Sinä puhuit susille, etkö puhunutkin?" poika kysyi suomalaiselta. Lotta rouskutti hyvää vauhtia toista voisarveaan ja nyökkäsi.  
"Osaatko puhua niille, ihan oikeasti?" Ron uteli. Tyttö nyökkäsi jälleen. Samassa paikalle hyppeli harakka, joka nokkasi palan voisarvesta. Lotta rapsutti hajamielisesti harakkaa leuan alta ja siirsi sitten linnun olkapäänsä päälle.  
"Onko sinulla oikea harakka?" punapäisen pojan silmät melkein pullistuivat ulos päästä.  
"Miltä näyttää. Sano "hei" Hopealle", Lotta totesi ja mulkaisi suurilla sinisillä silmillään Ronia.  
"Tuota… hei", tämä änkytti.  
"Onpas hän kiltti poika", Lotta hymyili Hermionelle.

Eteisaulasta kuuluva hurraaminen käänsi ryhmän huomion oviin päin. Sisään käveli hämmentynyt ja hoiperteleva Rohkelikon huispausjoukkueen kapteeni.  
"Tein sen", tyttö totesi hymyillen leveästi.  
"Mitä?" Ron kysyi uteliaasti. Tyttö vaikutti käsittävän väärin mitä Ron oli kysynyt.  
"Sanoin, että tein sen", Angelina vastasi ärtyneesti. Ron vaikutti myös närkästyvän.  
"En minä sitä, vaan mitä sinä teit", poika täsmensi muun joukon tirskuessa äänekkäästi.  
"Laitoin nimeni yömyssyyn", Angelina täsmensi ryhdistäytyen.  
"Älä, ihanko tosissasi?", Lotta kysyi napatessa uuden voisarven käsiinsä Angelinan katsoessa häntä erittäin rumasti.

Hermione yltyi onnittelemaan Angelinaa, eikä kukaan huomannut suomalaisen oppilaan poistumista pöydästä voisarvi ja kahvikuppi kädessään.  
"Toivottavasti Angelina valitaan", joku rohkelikoista sanoi.  
"Niin, onhan se parempi kuin se puuskupuh…"  
"Kuka niistä?"  
"Se todella sievän näköinen ja sellainen, joka vaikuttaisi olevan jokaisen opettajan mieleen", kuului kuvailu.  
"Allen?"  
"Ei."  
"Beck?"  
"Ei."  
"Chesire?"  
"Ei."  
"Se, se, se, Diggory!"  
"Oikein! Koska vastasit oikein, sait täydet pisteet ja matkan Karibialle! Ei kun hetkinen, ei mitään."


	10. Nyt se tulee! Maastoutukaa!

**10. Nyt se tulee! Maastoutukaa!**

Ulla valui pöydälle uupumuksen ja jännityksen sekaisessa mielentilassa. Oli toisen, vaiherikkaan päivän ilta Tylypahkassa. Ulla ihmetteli vaisusti itsekseen, olivatko ruokailut aina yhtä juhlavia vai oliko tämä vain vieraille esiteltävä kulissi.

Hetken kuluttua, jos kävisi tuuri, he saisivat tietää, ketkä osallistuvat viisivelhoturnajaisiin.

Toisaalta Dumbledore pelasi innoissaan kivi-paperi-saksia Kalkaroksen kanssa, joten arvonnan alkamiseen voisi kulua aikansa.

Ullan toisella puolella Ed murahti ja Ulla kääntyi katsomaan häntä.

"Turistikummitusten määrä kasvaa", poika voihkaisi niska kenossa. Ulla ei aivan ymmärtänyt, mitä blondilla oli turistikummituksia vastaan, mutta etsi kuitenkin katseellaan uusia tulokkaita kattoparruilta. Pian hän huomasikin ne.

Toisen huomattavin piirre oli 69-tatuointi naamassa, toisella oli kasvoille valuvat vaaleat hiukset ja kärsivä ilme.

Ulla vilkutti varovasti Ukitakelle, joka leijui maahan perässään uudet ystävänsä.

"Ah, tervehdys, neidit ... ja Edward", hän tervehti Ullaa, Ediä ja Lottaa, joka oli vielä hetki sitten keskustellut Honeyn kanssa ruuasta. Honey oli toivonut, että ensimmäiksesi tarjoittaisiin kakkua. Lotta oli myötäillyt kohteliaasti ja miettinyt kuinka hienoa olisi työntää pojan vaaleanpunainen silppuriin.

"Tässä ovat Ulla ja Lotta, he ovat Suomesta", Ukitake esitteli vieraille, "Ulla ja Lotta, tässä ovat ystäväni Jussi 69 – ei kun siis Shuuhei-kun – ja Emopoika - tarkoitan Kira-kun."

Ulla mutristi alahuultaan kuullessaan Emopojan kohteliaan, mutta vaisun tervehdyksen.

Ed vilkaisi häntä kummissaan ja madalsi ääntään niin, että vain Ulla kuuli hänet salin puheensorinassa.

"Tunnetko sinä tuon blondin?" hän kysyi Ullalta. Ulla vilkaisi uutta ystäväänsä yllättyneenä.

"Ei, en ole koskaan tavannutkaan", hän vastasi

"Miksi sitten tuollainen reaktio?"

"Henkilökohtaisia syitä."

Ulla kaivoi kirjan tuntemattomaksi jäävästä taskustaan ja alkoi lukea mielenosoituksellisesti.

Lotta pyöritteli silmiään ystävänsä käytökselle ja jatkoi keskustelua Ukitaken ja kumppaneiden kanssa.

"Oletteko te tulleet jäädäksenne?" hän kysyi Jussi 69:ltä ja Emopojalta.

"Ei, tulimme vain tarkistamaan miten kapteenit, Renji-kun ja Kurosaki-kun pärjäävät", Jussi 69 selitti.

Lotta loi uteliaan katseen Ukitakeen, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti kysyä selitystä, Ulla kohotti katseensa kirjastaan.

"Miksi aina, jos päähenkilötytöllä on muistikuvia pojasta, jonka hän tapasi pienenä ja joka sanoi jotain todella tärkeää ja syvällistä ja elämääravistavaa, mutta jonka nimen ja kasvot hän on unohtanut, käy lopulta ilmi, että alussa ilmestynyt ärsyttävä ja riitaahaastava, mutta älyttömän hyvännäköinen jätkä onkin oikeasti se poika ja niistä tulee pari?" Ulla kysyi vakavana.

Ullan kysymystä seurasi pitkä, hämmentynyt hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Ulla räpytteli viattomasti silmiään ja muut tuijottivat mitään ymmärtämättä.

Dumbledore kiljaisi kimakasti. Kaikki hiljenivät ja kääntyivät katsomaan häntä.

"Minähän sanoin, että se on hyvä tapa kerätä huom--" Dumbledore mutisi McGarmiwalle, joka hautasi päänsä käsiinsä. Sitten hän tajusi, että monta sataa nuorta tuijotti häntä.

"Kuten siis ajattelin kertoa teille, kultaseni, yömyssyni alkaa olla valintansa tehnyt, mutta voihan sillä vielä mennä hetki tai pari. Luultavasti minuutti. Oikeastaan luulen, että se on nukahtanut. Voro, potkaise sitä", hän tiedotti pirteästi.

"...minä kuvittelin, että nimet vain laitetaan yömyssyyn, jonka jälkeen joku valitsee ottelijat..." Ed mutisi.

Ukitake ystävineen lehahti takaisin kattoparruille. Hetken kuluttua niin Jussi 69 kuin Emopoikakin olivat poissa. Ulla totesi lukemisen mahdottomaksi ja pakkasi kirjansa takaisin piiloon.

Dumbledore lähti juoksemaan pitkin salia kynttilöitä puhallellen. Koska hän ei saanut puhallettua sammuksiin kurpitsoihin piilotettuja kynttilöitä, saliin jäi himmeä valaistus.

Hän palasi hengästyneenä takaisin korokkeelle, jolla niin pyykkikori kuin opettajainpöytäkin seisoivat.

Yömyssy yski kovaäänisesti. Sitten siitä tuprahti paksua, harmaata savua.

"No niin, lapset, kuka teistä on laittanut tulitikk--"Kalkaros aloitti kovaäänisesti ennen kuin Roy vaiensi hänet (kamppaamalla hänet selälleen).

"Nyt se tulee! Maastoutukaa!" joku mutisi kovaäänisesti. Kuului kolinaa, kun ensimmäisen luokan oppilaat putoilivat penkeiltään.

Yömyssy yski vielä kovaäänisemmin. Se pullistui, kuin joku olisi täyttänyt sen ilmalla, ja tyhjeni sitten päästäen valittavan äänen. Sen sisältä leijui paperi, joka lävähti suoraan Dumbledoren silmille.

Rehtori irotti tyynenrauhallisesti lapun kasvoistaan.

"Lapsukaiset! Riemukseni voin kertoa, että Sturm und Drangia – tarkoitan siis Durmstrangia - edustaa Viki!" Joku taputti kohteliaasti. Muut ihmettelivät, kuka hemskatin "Viki".

"Se on Viktor, vanha kuomaseni", Irkoroff oikaisi huokaisten.

Nyt salista kuului enemmän aplodeja ja päätöksen myötäilyä.

Viktor käveli korokkeelle ja sitä kautta takahuoneeseen.

Ullan, Lotan ja Renjin riemuksi Ron vajosi taas Krum-koomaansa. Renji paiskasi häntä sandaalilla. Tällä kertaa Ron myös tokeni iskun seurauksesta.

Myssy yski jälleen. Oppilaat hiljenivät kuuntelemaan, kun Dumbledore kaapi taas lappua kasvoistaan.

"Beauxbat-jonkin ottelija on Fleur Delacour!"

Oppilaat taputtelivat vaisusti käsiään yhteen ja huokailivat pettyneesti, kun Dumbledore ei ollut sanonut mitään hauskaa. Fleur sipsutti korokkeelle ja katosi pian ovesta Krumin luo.

"Mikä noita vaivaa?" Ed päivitteli, kun pari ranskalaista yritti availla ikkunoita, ilmeisesti hypätäkseen niistä kuolemaansa. He eivät kuitenkaan saaneet niitä auki, joten Ullan ja Edin mielenkiinnot palasivat valintatoimitukseen.

Myssy yskäisi ja sylkäisi samalla paperin jälleen kerran Dumbledoren kasvoille.

Mies huokasi turhautuneesti ja veti lapun lukuetäisyydelle.

"Ouranin puolesta ottelee Tamaki Suoh!"

Vaalea poika tanssahteli korokkeelle tyttöjen kirkuessa ihastustaan. Kaksoset painoivat päänsä käsiinsä teeskennellyssä epätoivossa.

Pian Tamakikin katosi takahuoneeseen.

Myssy yski pitkään ja hartaasti. Sitten se paiskasi Dumbledorea uudella lapulla, mutta Dumbledore väisti ja Kalkaros sai lapun vasten kasvojaan. Hän antoi se Dumbledorelle sadatellen.

"Tylypahkaa edustaa ... se kaunis poika Puuskupuhista..."

"Alex?"

"Ben?"

"Cedric?"

"Se juuri, kiitos!" Dumbledore hihkaisi. Cedric seurasi hymyillen muiden ottelijoiden jalanjälkiä. Rohkelikon pöydässä kirottiin ankarasti.

Ulla ja Ed kohauttivat molemmat olkiaan.

Myssy yski vielä hetken. Nyt Dumbledore oli jo varautunut kunnolla, joten kun lappu lennähti ulos myssystä, hän nappasi se isoon perhoshaaviin.

"Ullan ja Lotan koulusta osallistuu..." Ulla ja Lotta vilkaisivat toisiaan. "Lotta!"

Ulla väläytti kannustavan hymyn Lotalle, joka jätti pöydän Hopean lehahtaessa peräään.

Dumbledore oli aloittelemassa pitkää ja hilpeää puhetta, kun yömyssy alkoi yllättäen pitää kuolonkorinaa muistuttavaa ääntä. Sitten se yskäisi kerran oikein raskaasti.

Dumbledore koppasi lentävän paperilapun perhoshaaviin ennen kuin se ehti iskeä häntä kasvoihin.

Hän katseli lappua hetken hämmentyneenä.

"_Harry Potter?"_ hän luki hieman epäuskoisesti.

"Miksi tuo on kursivoitu? Eihän Harry Potter ole mitenkään tärkeä..." Ed mutisi ja Ulla nyökkäsi olevansa samaa mieltä.

* * *

Ja siinä. Jos jaksoitte lukea koko hoidon... Ensi perjantaina sitten kappale 11. Valmiina tätä ficciä on juuri nyt 38 kappaletta, mutta eiköhän tätä ole hauskempi lukea pieninä paloina. Vai? Palautetta, jos viitsitte.


	11. Yllätys

11. Yllätys

"Harry Potter?" _hän luki hieman epäuskoisesti.  
"Miksi tuo on kursivoitu? Eihän Harry Potter ole mitenkään tärkeä..." Ed mutisi ja Ulla nyökkäsi olevansa samaa mieltä._

* * *

Kursivointi vaikutti toimivan, sillä saliin jäänyt porukka tuijotti Harrya intiimisti. Poika vilkuili hädissään ympärilleen.  
"Minä en tehnyt mitään!" poika parahti ja vetäytyi taaksepäin pöydästä.  
"Niin, niin, me tiedämme nämä tällaiset. Pyhä Martel sentään! Tuo kangaskappale yski kuin pahin tupakoitsija esille lapun, jossa on sinun nimesi ja sinä sanot, ettet ole tehnyt mitään!" joku rohkelikoista supatti kiihkeänä.  
"En minä ihan oikeasti ole mitään tehnyt!" Harry valitti ja vilkaisi nopeasti Dumbledoreen, joka pyöritteli lappua ympäri ja katseli sitä lähempää ja sen jälkeen käsivarsien matkan päästä. Lopulta parrakas mies repäisi palan pergamentista pois, maistoi sitä ja sanoi McGarmivalle, että laatu ainakin oli hyvä ja lappu aito.

Ukitake hieroi niskaansa.  
"Ilmeisesti Harryn pitäisi mennä tuonne muiden ottelijoiden joukkoon", mies totesi arvioivasti saaden hyväksyviä nyökytyksiä kuolemanjumalien joukosta. Kuten myös sieltä Riesuksi kutsutulta tyypiltä, jota Ukitake oli jo oppinut inhoamaan ensihetkestä alkaen.  
"Kurosaki, autapa Harry ylös ja komenna tuonne sivukamariin. Raahaa, jos on pakko, mutta ei yletöntä väkivaltaa. Jäät sitten kuuntelemaan mitä he puhuvat, haluan tietää mitä tapahtuu", Ukitake käski Ichigoa. Poika kuitenkin toimi kuten normaalilta teini-ikäiseltä saattoi olettaa ja vänkäsi vastaan:  
"Miksi minä? Miksei Renji?"  
"Siksi koska Juu sanoo niin", Shunsui pisti väliin ja tuuppasi nuorukaisen alas voimalla.

Ichigo laskeutui Harryn taakse ja mätkäytti hihastaan kaivamalla viuhkalla poikaa takaraivoon. Näppärällä ranneliikkeellä Ichigo sujautti viuhkan takaisin hihaansa mutisten samalla jotain sandaalihattumiehestä ja viuhkan käyttämisen opettelusta. Harry nosti pelästyneen katseen ylös hieroen kihelmöivää takaraivoaan. Ichigo tuhahti, nappasi poikaa kaavun niskasta kiinni ja nosti pois pöydästä. Pöydästä kuului muutama hämmentynyt huoahdus. Ilmeisesti kuolemanjumalan koko ei sopinut yhteen voimiensa kanssa.

Ichigo pyöräytti hämmentyneen Harryn ympäri ja pukkasi hänet kävelemään eteenpäin. Horjuvin askelin Harry käveli kohti koroketta Ichigon seuratessa parin askeleen päässä.  
"Ryhti suoraksi, on sitä nähty paremmassa kunnossa olevia teloitettavia", Ichigo totesi saaden pojan suoristamaan ryhtinsä nopeasti.

"Hänestä tulee vielä hyvä pompottaja", Shunsui totesi mietteliäästi pyörittäen sakea kupissaan.  
"Se on luutnantti, ei pompottaja", Ukitake korjasi ystäväänsä. Shunsui kohautti olkiaan vähääkään välittämättä ja tarjosi vieressä olevalle lepakolle kupistaan juotavaa.

Ichigo astui muutaman yhä maassa makaavan ekaluokkalaisen yli tuhahtaen ja nousi rappuset ylös korokkeelle. Dumbledore selosti edelleen McGarmivalle pergamentin aitoudesta, mutta rouva ei vaikuttanut antavan papan sanoille juuri mitään painoarvoa. Nutturapää nyökkäsi kiitokseksi Ichigolle ja ohjasi Harryn olkapäästä pidellen sivukamariin, lauman erilaisia persoonia seuratessa perässä.  
Lauman tultua sisään, Harry etunenässä ja Ichigo perää pitäen, kamariin laskeutui hiljaisuus. Lotta ja Tamaki lopettivat keskustelun ja nostivat katseensa ylös Krumin ja Delacourin vain tuijottaessa eteenpäin. Diggorystä taas ei voinut sanoa mitään, koska hän oli niin ei-kukaan, että oikein pahaa teki.

Kamarissa puhkesi kaakatus. Useampi ihmisistä repi hiuksiaan päästä ja pyöri ympyrää, muutama törmäsi toisiinsa. Useimmat huudahdukset olivat "Tämä on mahdotonta!", "Hän on alaikäinen!", "Kaksi ottelijaa Tylypahkasta!" ja "Se on Harry Potter!". Ichigo siirtyi korvia pidellen Tamakin ja Lotan taakse, jotka vain hymyilivät typerästi näyttäen pelottavasti toisiltaan.

"Eikö kukaan teistä sano mitään?" lopulta joku kysyi katsoen muihin ottelijoihin. Ottelijat vilkaisivat toisiaan ja kohauttivat sitten hartioitaan.  
"Ei?" Tamaki ehdotti.  
"Miksei? Tylypahkalla on ylimääräinen ottelija, joka on alaikäinen ja te vain kohauttelette hartioitanne, hymyilette typerästi", tässä kohtaa paasaaja vilkaisi suomalaiseen ja japanilaiseen, "ettekä sano mitään!" Krum tuijotti eteensä.  
"No me luulemme, etta tama on isantakoulun etu. Varaottelija, nakyyhan niita huispauksessakin", dumstrangilainen vastasi saaden ottelijat nyökyttelemään. Äskeinen paasaaja iski kätensä otsaan ja mutisi urheilijoiden ÄO:sta.

Ichigo nojasi seinään kahden pellavapään takana ja tekeytyi huomaamattomaksi. Pyörivä kanalauma rauhoittui hieman Mustangin alkaessa kampittamaan liian likelle tulleita ihmisiä. Kalkaros etenkin siirtyi metrejä pois tulialkemistin luota.

"Eli tämä siis ei ole suunniteltu… juttu?" Diggory kysyi. Rehtorit ja muutama muut pyörittivät päitään.  
"Mitä sitten tapahtuu?" poika jatkoi saaden muidenkin ottelijoiden kulmakarva kohoamaan kysyvästi. Krumilla kyllä vähän vähemmän, mutta tarpeeksi, että niitä olisi voinut sanoa kohotetuiksi kulmakarvoiksi.  
"Koska hänet on kuitenkin valittu ottelemaan, hänen täytyy otella", mies, jolla oli hammasharja viiksinään, vastasi vakavasti.  
"Mutta kuinka hän sai nimensä yömyssyyn?" Tamaki kysyi vilkaisten Harrya. Lotta nyökkäsi samalla.  
"Minä ainakin todistin kolmesti, tai neljästi, jos Weasleyt lasketaan erikseen, kuinka vanhennusliemellä ei voi huijata ikälinjaa", tyttö vakuutti nojaten polviinsa.  
"Se onkin sitten hyvä kysymys, kymmenen pistettä Rohkelikolle", joku tokaisi.  
"Ottaisin ne mieluiten kaljuunoina, jos sinulle sopisi", Lotta huikkasi takaisin virnistäen.  
"Minä voin aina hakea varastostani totuusseerumia ja kumota koko pullon sitä Potterin kurkkuun, jos se teille käy…" Kalkaros ehdotti hieroen käsiään yhteen. Yksi ainoa Mustangin mulkaisu vaiensi liimahiuksen täydellisesti.

"Elämme nyt siis siinä tosiasiassa, että Potter ei laittanut omaa nimeään yömyssyyn?" joku kysyi. Ihmiset eivät liikauttaneet päitänsä suuntaan taikka toiseen. Vilkuilivat vain toisiaan.  
"No ei siitä sitten mitään, herra Kyyry, ole hyvä ja jatka selitystä. Herra Bagman, voitko lopettaa sen Potterin lähentymisen?"  
Kyyry mulkaisi Bagmania, joka astui pari askelta taaksepäin ryhmän nuorimmasta henkilöstä.  
"Niin, seuraavan lukuvuoden aikana – teidät muuten vapautetaan päättökokeista – on kolme koetusta tasaisin väliajoin. Ensimmäisessä koetuksessa testataan osallistujien urheutta ja rohkeutta. Joskus ne ovat tärkeä ominaisuus velholle, joskus eivät, joskus minun tekee kamalasti mieleni uida avannossa..." Kyyry aloitti, päätyen lopulta mutisemaan itsekseen ilman, että kukaan sai siitä selvää. Bagman taputti vanhempaa miestä olalle ja herätti hänet horteesta.

* * *

Tänä aikana Ukitake oli kyllästynyt kattoparrulla kyhjöttämiseen ja pudottautunut mielenkiintoisempien ihmisten joukkoon. Kohteliaasti oppilaat tekivät tilaa yhdelle henkilölle lisää pöytään ja Ukitake täytti tilan.  
"No, mitkä on tunnelmat? Saitte joukostanne osanottajan, joka on alaikäinen" Ukitake kysyi. Ron tuhahti loukkaantuneen oloisena.  
"Se on aika omituista", Hermione aloitti.  
"Kun oli ikälinja ja saimme nähdä, kuinka se toimi myös vanhennuslientä vastaan. Vielä se, että Tylypahkan edustaja oli jo valittu", tyttö jatkoi nostaen sormiaan pystyyn sitä mukaa kun luetteli. Ukitakelle tuli Hermionesta mieleen Shunsuin luutnantti Nanao Ise. Mies nyökytteli sitä mukaan kun Hermione kertoi. Muutkin vaikuttivat rentoutuvan ja alkavan keskustella vierustovereidensa kanssa.

"Tämä on myös yllättävää, sillä aina joku on tähän asti halunnut päättää Harryn päivät jotenkin", Hermione lopetti. Ukitake kohotti kulmiaan. Mies oli valunut nojaamaan kyynärpäällään pöytään ja painanut nyrkkiin puristetun kätensä poskeaan vasten.  
"Kovaonninen poika, miten hän on selvinnyt tähän asti?"  
"Meidän avullamme", Hermione vastasi röyhistäen rintaansa. Ron tuhahti äänekkäästi ja pyöräytti silmiään. Ukitake hymyili Hermionelle.  
"Se on hienoa, kun hänellä on teidänlaisia ystäviä."  
Ron tuhahti uudestaan ja vielä äänekkäämmin.  
"Onko sinulla kenties jotain nenässä? Haluatko nenäliinan lainaan?" Ukitake kysyi katsoen punapäätä. Ron tuhahti ja katsoi muualle.  
"Ei sitten."

Sivukamarista astui ulos McGarmiva, joka korjaili nutturansa kiinnitystä.  
"Huomio, huomio", nainen kuulutti ja taputti muutaman kerran käsiään yhteen.  
"Oppilaat ja vieraat voivat nyt mennä omiin tiloihinsa, älkääkä tukkiko ainoata ulosmenotietä jäämällä tuijottamaan jotakin", hän jatkoi. Ihmiset salissa alkoivat tehdä lähtöä ja suunnata kohti isoa exit-kylttiä.

* * *

"Ensimmäinen koetus on vuorossa kahdentenakymmenentenäneljäntenä (24.) marraskuuta. Teillä saa olla mukana alkuvarustuksena vain taikasauvanne."  
"Kumpi?" hihkaisi Lotta.  
"Miten niin kumpi?"  
"Kun minulla on kaksi. Toinen vähän näppärämpi ja se miehenmittainen…"  
"Tuota… Noin... Ota vain se... näppärämpi mukaan", Kyyry änkytti ja rapsutti hammasharjaviiksiään. Ichigo laittoi merkille, että ilmeisesti tällaista kysymystä ei oltu otettu huomioon. Lotta vilkaisi Ichigoa ja virnisti tälle susimaisesti.  
"Teit tuon tahallasi", Ichigo mutisi tytölle.  
"Ai siis mitä?" tyttö kysyi räpytellen silmiään matkien selvästi ystäväänsä.  
"Kysyit jotain typerää ja esitit viatonta. Aivan kuin sinulla ei olisi muuta pääsi sisällä kuin sahanpurua", kuolemanjumala jatkoi. Lotta virnisti ja kääntyi takaisin seuraamaan selostusta.  
"Heimosodissa on osattava naamioitua", kuului hiljainen mutina ja naurunkiherrys.

Kyyry jaaritteli vielä hetken, kunnes Fleur lopulta keskeytti hänet:  
"Etkö aio kertoa meille mikä on ensimmäinen koetus?"  
Kyyry katsoi tyttö pitkään.  
"En. Siinä menisi kaikki hauskuus", mies vastasi ja naurahti.  
"Teillä ei ole myöskään lupaa ottaa vastaan eikä pyytää apua opettajilta. Tuliko selväksi?" Ottelijat nyökyttelivät ymmärtäneensä tapauksen. Harry-parka vain tuijotti yhä jonkinasteisessa shokkitilassa eteensä.  
"Potter?"  
"Eäh?"  
"Tuliko ohjeet selväksi?"  
"Öh… Tuota, kyllä."  
"Se on hyvä. No niin, tämä asia on sitten loppuun käsitelty, voimme poistua", Kyyry totesi.

Ihmiset purjehtivat virtana ulos kamarin kapeasta ovesta. Paikalle jäivät ainoastaan vieraat, jotka yöpyivät linnan sisällä, ja isäntäottelijat. Lotta siirtyi istumaan takan eteen, alkoi keinua edestakaisin ja hyräillä samalla. Tamaki heilautti kättään snobisti.  
"Lotta, aioitko tulla?" poika kysyi uteliaasti.  
"En, tuijotan liekkeihin hetken, osaan kyllä sinne ja tiedän salasanan", tyttö vastasi jatkaen hyräilyä ja keinuntaa. Tamaki kohautti olkiaan.  
"Harry, entä sinä?"  
Harry säpsähti hereille tuijotuksestaan.  
"Ai joo, kyllä voin tulla."

Tamakin, Harryn ja yllättävästi Diggorynkin poistuttua paikalta Lotta kääntyi katsomaan Mustangia.  
"Miksi sinä tulit mukaan?" tyttö kysyi kallistaen päätänsä. Mustang kohotti kulmaansa.  
"Miten niin? Miksi kysyt?"  
"Silkasta uteliaisuudesta, se on vaarallista vain kissalle. Tulit sisälle ja kuuntelit mitä tapahtuu. Miksi? Ei sinulla olisi ollut tarvetta. Olisit voinut vaikka kysyä opettajanhuoneessa, mitä keskusteltiin", Lotta jatkoi heittäen oikean jalkansa vasemman päälle ja laittaen kätensä puuskaan.  
"Tai sinä, Ichigo?" tyttö kysyi kääntyen katsomaan vaaleahiuksista poikaa. Ichigo tuhahti ja heilautti kättään.  
"Juonisyistä."  
"Älä sitten kerro tarkemmin, en minä lopulta välitä", tyttö vastasi ja matki pojan tuhahdusta. Kirkkaat silmät siirtyivät Mustangiin. Mies virnisti.  
"Rasvalettiä on aina hienoa kampittaa."  
"Olet siis jo nimennyt hänet jotenkin, vaikka tapasit kenties – oppilaiden puheista päätellen oppiainettasi alettiin opettamaan vasta tänä lukuvuonna – pari kuukautta sitten? Vai niin, minä lähden täyttämään päätäni jollain sokeri- ja kofeiinipitoisella", Lotta tokaisi, heilautti kättään matkien nyt selvästi Tamakia ja käveli ryhti kumarassa pois kamarista.

"Hän on fiksumpi kuin antaa välillä ymmärtää", Mustang totesi ja rapsutti poskeaan.  
"He molemmat ovat fiksumpia mitä antavat ymmärtää", mies jatkoi. Ichigo suorastaan odotti, että seuraavaksi tulisi jotain maailmaa mullistavaa tietoutta.  
"Haluan muffinsin", oli miehen lopullinen päätelmä. Ichigon teki mieli lyödä vanhempaa miestä kasvoihin tai hakata itseltään silkasta ärsyyntymisestä tajun kankaalle seinän avulla. Ei mitään suuria paljastuksia kuten "he eivät ole sitä miltä näyttävät", "heistä tulee vielä voimakkaita noitia" tai "pitää alkaa varoa mihin astuu". Mustang kääntyi kannoillaan ja poistui huoneesta mutisten samalla tauluista, päärynöistä ja niiden kutittamisesta päästäkseen johonkin, josta Ichigo ei saanut selvää.

* * *

Ukitake istui pitkällä penkillä ja pyöritteli peukaloitaan. Mies siirsi huomionsa peukaloistaan komerosta poistuvaan kolmikkoon. Joukkoa johtava poika, Tamaki, tuntui kuuntelevan vain puolella korvalla takana tulevan Harryn ja Diggoryn keskustelua.  
"Kuinka sait nimesi yömyssyyn?" vanhempi keskustelijoista kysyi.  
"En minä tiedä. Enkä minä laittanut sitä sinne! Ja se oli pergamenttilappu, joka sinne laitetaan", Harry tilitti takaisin.  
"Selvä… Kyllä sinä voisit kertoa miten sait sen sinne."  
"En edelleenkään laittanut sitä sinne! Usko nyt!"  
"Hei, ei ole mitään järkeä enää huijata…"  
"Kun minä en laittanut mitään!" Vänkääminen kuului vielä eteisaulasta Diggoryn poistuttua Tamakin ja Harryn seurasta.

Kuolemanjumala rapsutti takaraivoaan miettien pitäisikö alkaa siirtymään kohti nukkumapaikkaa. Mies venytteli ja haukotteli makeasti. Haukottelusta oli kuitenkin haittaa, sillä kuolemanjumalaa alkoi yskittämään. Ensiksi yskähdykset olivat pieniä, mutta Ukitaken yrittäessä tukahduttaa niitä, niiden teho nousi. Mies taipui kaksinkerroin painaen kätensä suunsa eteen. Tuttu kuparin maku tunkeutui hänen suuhunsa ja miehen käsi tahriutui verestä.

Henkeään haukkoen Ukitake nousi pystyyn ja haki tukea pöydästä. Vahvat ja lämpimät kädet ottivat hänestä kiinni ja painoivat vasten jotain lämmintä ja pehmeää. Vielä hetken yskien mies takertui kaikin voimin tukeensa. Kohtauksen laannuttua Ukitake huomasi tuijottavansa vaaleanpunaista kangasta. Posket kuumottaen hän kohotti katseensa Shunsuin ruskeisiin silmiin.  
"Juu, sinun pitäisi jo muistaa, että haukottelu ei välttämättä ole hyväksi sinulle", Shunsui totesi ja pyyhki jostain esiin taiotulla nenäliinalla verta Ukitaken suupielestä.

Ukitake painoi katseensa alas ja tuijotti veren tahrimaa kangasta.  
"Minä tiedän", mies vastasi heikosti hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Muutama vaativa yskähdys heidän vierestään havahdutti molemmat tuijotuksesta. Valkohiuksinen mies kavahti taaemmas ystävästään.  
"Haluatko saada selvityksen nyt, vai jätetäänkö aamuun?" Ichigo kysyi vaihtaen painoa jalalta toiselle.  
"Aamuun, minä haluan nukkua", Ukitake vastasi ja kiiruhti ulos salista nopeasti sairaaksi mieheksi.

* * *

**A/N:** Lady selittikin sitten juonta tehokkaasti. Pidän tästäkin kappaleesta. Pidän kaikista Miladyn kappaleista. Toisaalta en työskentelisikään vähemmän nerokkaan tyypin kanssa, itsekunnioitukseni on pilvissä.

En oikeastaan muista, mitä lupasin edellisen kappaleen lopussa, todennäköisesti päivittäväni tämän viikko sitten tai jotain muuta mukavaa. Toisaalta heikon (eli olemattoman) lukijapalautteen tähden taidan todeta, että neljä lukijaamme (mikä hurja luku!) eivät ole mitään hyper-faneja, joten... Eiköhän tämä raukeammallakin tahdilla lähesty loppuaan (eli kappaletta 50). Käännösversiossa on muuten muutettuja vitsejä (tosin se päivittyy vielä tätäkin hitaammin, kiitos kääntämisestä aiheutuvan lisävaivan), eli jos jaksatte, voitte lukea sitäkin. Olisi kiva saada palautetta käännöksen tasosta muiltakin kuin läheisiltä ystäviltä. Sama kyllä pätee tähän ficciin yleensäkin. Kritiikkiä, hei! Tai vaikka sitten kappaleen paras vitsi tai jotain. Puhukaa minulle, please.

Seuraavalla kerralla taiteilen omiani Ronin kanssa, odottakaa sitä.


	12. Tiedättehän vanhan sananlaskun

Hipille kiitos palautteesta ja favesta. Palkitsen kappaleella (miten niin liian laiska vastatakseen yksityisviestillä?), koska sain ensimmäisen kommentin sitten ensimmäisen kappaleen. Tämä on vielä ryhdistetty versio alkuperäisestä, joka on julkaistu eräällä foorumilla marraskuun lopuilla. Mitä homoiluun tulee, leikin ainakin, että muistin varoittaa jo ekassa kappaleessa. Kasin turhuuden (se oli pelkkä filleri, että kertojakulmat ja tapahtumat saatiin osumaan seuraavissa kappaleissa. Edelleenkin kirjoittaisin paremman, jos viitsisin ja saisin hyvä idean.) takia varoitin siellä foorumilla, ettei sitä tarvitse lukea, jos shonen ai ei kiinnosta. Nyt unohdin, anteeksi. Muuten shonen ai -tilanne vaihtelee ja välillä siihen on enemmän ja välillä vähemmän viittauksia. Välillä sitä taitaa olla suoraan, mutta se on harvinaista ja voin vaikka varoittaa siitä. Mukavaa kuitenkin, jos ficin parissa on muuten viihdytty. Tulin iloiseksi palautteesta. Hitsugaya käy vierailulla ... tuota, kappaleessa 40 (jota kirjoitan juuri nyt), eli sitä saa vielä odottaa. Mutta ei hätää, meillä on muita mahtavia vierailijoita ja juonta piristämässä odottelua. Tässä nyt esimerkiksi.

**12. ****No, tiedättehän te vanhan sananlaskun...**

Ron ei ollut hyvällä tuulella, kun Harry ja Tamaki saapuivat Rohkelikkotorniin.

Ensinnäkin häntä ärsytti, ettei Krum ollut vieläkään huomannut häntä kaikesta tuijotuksesta huolimatta.

Toiseksi tökki se, että koko torni oli täynnä hälyäviä ihmisiä ja joku yritti jatkuvasti istua hänen syliinsä, koska luuli hänen olevan osa tuolia.

Kolmanneksi: ihmislauma oli melkein jyrännyt hänet, kun hän oli jäänyt tuijottamaan ihastuneena suurta, vihreää exit-kylttiä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, mikseivät muut tajunneet sen uskomatonta vihreyttä.

Ja tietysti häntä riepoi hieman myös se, ettei Harry ollut ottanut häntä mukaansa viedessään nimeään Dumbledoren yömyssyyn.

Joten Ron ei todellakaan ollut erityisen iloinen. Asiaa ei auttanut valtava japanilainen mies, joka seisoi hänen tuolinsa vieressä olemassa ... no, suuri.

Kun vaalea japanilainen, Ouranin osallistuja, tanssahteli keskellä hälyä, Ronin viereen parkkeerannut nuorukainen nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ja murahti hiljaa.

"Hän taitaa olla aika suosittu teillä päin", Ron sanoi jotain sanoakseen.

Pitkä mies nyökkäsi ja murahti hiljaa. Koska japanilaisen keskustelunlahjat tuntuivat rajoittuvan siihen, jutustelusta ei tullut mitään. He katselivat vaieten kuinka japanilainen poika – tai ehkä tyttö – onnitteli Tamakia (jonka nimen Ron poimi keskustelusta), Tamaki punastui ja alkoi halailla androgyynihköä persoonaa – jonka nimi oli ilmeisesti Haruhi –, joka vaikutti vaivaantuneelta. Silmälasipäinen japanilainen kävi nopeasti kertomassa olevansa iloinen ystävänsä puolesta, ennen kuin siirtyi painamaan toista mukanaan tulleista kaksosista seinään lähellä oleskeluhuoneen nurkkaa. Ron katsoi kiireesti poispäin, koska japanilaiset kaksoset muistuttivat häntä liiaksi Fredistä ja Georgesta.

Lotta ilmestyi pian oleskelutilaan ja hänen lyhyt ystävänsä kiirehti juttelemaan hänelle yhdessä Edin kanssa. Pätkät olivat ilmeisesti ystävystyneet nopeasti.

Ron mietti, pitäisikö hänen onnitella Harrya, mutta kun hän vilkaisi ystäväänsä, tätä ympäröi riehakkaiden ihmisten muuri, josta lenteli välillä paperisilppua, tyhjiä pulloja ja popcorneja. Ron luopui ideasta.

Hän yritti keskittyä siihen mitä Ronit tekevät parhaiten, eli mököttämiseen. Yhtäkkiä lyhyt suomalaistyttö – Ulla? – oli hänen edessään. Tyttö tarttui hänen käteensä innokas hymy pyöreillä kasvoillaan.

"Tulisitko leikkimään minun ja ystävieni kanssa meidän makuusaliimme? Mori myös?" tyttö kysyi pää kallellaan. Brunette katsoi ensin Ronia ja sitten japanilaista jättiläistä, jonka vieressä Ulla näytti lapselta. Ron mietti, oliko suomalaisen sanoissa jotain kaksimielistä vai puhuiko hän aina noin.

Kun Mori otti askeleen lähteäkseen Ullan mukaan, eikä tyttö päästänyt irti Ronin kädestä, hän tajusi, ettei tyttö ollut oikeasti kysynyt mitään. Hän nousi seisomaan ja hänet raahattiin kiireesti ylös portaita.

Makuusali oli jo melkein täynnä ihmisiä, kun kolmikko saapui sinne. Kaikilla sängyillä istui henkilö tai kaksi, muutama istui ikkunalaudoilla ja sängyn päissä olevien matka-arkkujen päällä.

Yhdellä sängyllä istui toinen japanilaisista kaksosista ja katseli viereiselle sängylle, missä hänen tummatukkainen ystävänsä oli painanut hänen jäljelle jääneen kaksosen sänkyä vasten.

Haruhi istui yhden sängyn päässä matka-arkullaan ja katseli ajatuksissaan, kuinka Tamaki tanssahteli pitkin huonetta.

Hermione istui ikkunalaudalla tarkkaillen uteliaana muita. Ron vetäytyi hänen luokseen, mutta kumpikaan ei aloittanut keskustelua.

Pian huoneeseen poukkoili pikkuinen japanilaispoika pehmopupu mukanaan. Ron oli kuullut outoja huhuja, että poika todella oli 17-vuotias, mutta hän ei ollut varma, pystyikö uskomaan niitä.

Melkein samalla ovenavauksella sisään astui myös Ed, joka istui Ullan viereen matka-arkulle, jolle Ulla oli hiljentynyt lukemaan kirjaa.

Ron sai melkein sätkyn, kun lattian läpi leijaili kaksi turistikummitusta. Hän tunnisti ne Renjiksi ja Ichigoksi. Ne asettuivat istumaan huoneen nurkkaan, missä Renji otti välittömästi etäisyyttä Ichigoon kasvot punaisina. Ron päätti, ettei edes yrittäisi ymmärtää.

Lopulta paikalle ilmestyivät myös Lotta ja Harry. Lotta istui yhdelle sängyistä.

Harryn poskissa oli huulipunatahroja, hän oli yltäpäältä askartelukimalteessa, hänellä on päässään lippalakki, jossa oli Rohkelikon leijona ja hän näytti vähän siltä, että joku oli yrittänyt varastaa hänen paitansa. Hetken hän näytti eksyneeltä, mutta lopulta päätyi harhailemaan seinän vierustalle nojailemaan.

Ulla kohotti katseensa kirjastaan.

"Nyt kun kaikki ovat paikalla, minulla on kysymys", hän totesi ToSissaan.

Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä vakavina.

"Mitä ihmettä Minervalle tapahtui Aikaparadoksin ja Kadonneen siirtokunnan välissä?"

Seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus.

"Ehkä tärkeämpää on: laitoitko sinä nimesi Dumblen yömyssyyn, Harry?" Lotta kysyi lopulta.

Harry puisti päätään. Se ärsytti Ronia. Harry oli ollut hänen idolinsa jo pitkään, mutta nyt hän tunsi olonsa petetyksi.

*äkillinen takauma*

11-vuotias Ron oli juuri kulkenut puomin läpi yhdessä satunnaisen silmälasipäisen pojan kanssa.

Pian heidän perässään seurasi Ronin hössöttävä äiti.

"Onhan sinulla sitten varmasti tarpeeksi kalsareita mukanasi?"

Ron jätti äitinsä huomiota.

"Mikä sinun nimesi on?" hän kysyi uudelta tuttavaltaan.

"_Harry Potter."_ Ronin leuka loksahti auki. Hän jäi tuijottamaan tuoretta ystäväänsä.

*äkillisen takauman loppu*

Joku yskähti.

"Tuo kursivointi oli _täysin _väärässä paikassa. Miksi kukaan sanoo omaa nimeään kursiivilla?"

"Mikä tuon takauma tarkoitus oli?"

"Se kertoo, kuinka tärkeä Harry oli minulle minun idolinani!" Ron tiuskaisi.

"Minä muistan tuon... Et lakannut tuijottamasta ennen kuin Malfoy tuli ja heitti sinua Turtles-figuurilla. Se oli tosi karmivaa", Harry totesi ja yritti saada päästään lippalakkia, jonka joku oli kiinnittänyt hänen hiuksiinsa joko loitsulla tai liimalla. Ron epäili veljiään.

"Mutta... Nyt sinä olet hankkinut uuden idolin!" Harry nyyhkäisi ja kääntyi pois.

Muut katsoivat Ronia syyttävästi.

"Mi-mistä sinä puhut?" Ron änkytti loukkaantuneena.

"Hän puhuu Krumista", Ulla totesi hilpeästi ja heitti Ronia satunnaisella viinirypäleellä.

Ron punastui ja käänsi mielenosoituksellisesti selkänsä Harrylle. Tehdäkseen sen hän joutui hyppäämään alas ikkunalaudalta lattialle, mutta se oli sen arvoista.

Seurasi toinen pitkä hiljaisuus. Tällä kertaa sen katkaisi Hermione.

"Tässä makuusalissahan asuu sekä tyttöjä että poikia?" hän kysyi uteliaana.

"Kyllä. Me", Lotta osoitti Ullaa ja itseään, "ja he." Hän osoitti Ouranin poikia, jotka istuivat kaikki yhdellä sängyistä poseeraamassa.

"Me jaamme salin sermillä yöksi", Honey selitti ja heitti Ronia satunnasella piparkakkumuotilla.

"Niin arvelinkin. Mietin vain, että toisella puolella salia on kolme sänkyä ja toisella kuusi, vaikka niitähän pitäisi olla kaksi ja seitsemän", Hermione jatkoi näyttäen epäluuloiselta.

"Kyoya ja Kaoru tarvitsevat vain yhden sängyn, joten kysyimme heiltä toisen sängyn tälle puolelle", Ulla selitti ja räpytteli silmiään. Kukaan ei ollut näyttänyt yhtä vähän viattomalta pitkiin aikoihin.

"Kuka siinä nukkuu?" Hermione vaikutti varmalta siitä, että häntä yritettiin huijata.

"Hopea tietysti", Lotta tuhahti ja mutristi alahuultaan loukkaantuneena.

"Meillä on tärkeämpiäkin keskustelun aiheita. Esimerkiksi se, miten Harryn nimi joutui yömyssyyn, jos hän ei laittanut sitä sinne", Kyoya vaihtoi yllättäen aihetta.

"En tietenkään laittanut", Harry kivahti.

"No, tiedättehän te vanhan sananlaskun... Mikään muu ei voi huijata ikälinjaa ja yömyssyä kuin Dumbledorea voimakkaampi pimeän velho", Hermione muisteli.

"Kyllä Wanha Kansa oli sitten viisasta", Mori huokasi nostalgisesti jostain nurkasta.

"Eikö se mennytkään: mikään muu ei voi huijata korttipelissä kuin valkotukkainen manaaja?"

"Ei, ei, se on: mikään muu ei voi huijata Yamamoto-Genryuusaita kuin valtava parsa..."

Keskustelu rönsyili vielä hetken sanonnan ympärillä, ennen kuin joku onnistui kääntämään puheen taas hedelmällisempään aiheeseen.

"Niin, Lotta, näitkö sinä ketään epäilyttävää, kun vietit aikaasi myssyn lähistöllä?"

Lotta näytti hetken mietteliäältä, mutta puisti sitten päätän.

"En sinä aikana, kun istuin siinä. Toisaalta kyyläsinkin porukkaa vain aamupäivän. Se jälkeen lähdin viemään maksapasteijoita susille, vietin teetauon Ukitaken kanssa ja sittenhän me rynnäköimme siihen huoneeseen keskeyttämään Kyoy – Siis ei, en nähnyt mitään huomion arvoista", hän vastasi varmasti.

"Entäs te, arvoisat turistikummitukset? Näittekö te ketään?" Tamaki kysyi ja kääntyi sparklettamaan kohti Renjiä ja Ichigoa. Kun tummiin pukeutuneet henkiolennot olivat laskeneet kätensä kasvoiltaan häikäisyä estämästä, he vilkaisivat toisiaan.

"Minä menin aikaisin nukkumaan, joten en nähnyt mitään. Sinä, Renji?" Ichigo tiedusteli ystävältään, joka punastui taas ja kääntyi katsomaan muualle.

"En... En katsonut siihen suuntaan", Renji vastasi ja sai yskänkohtauksen. Muut katsoivat häntä pitkään, mutta käänsivät sitten taas katseensa uteliaina Ichigoon.

"Entäs ystävänne? Se japanilainen, vaalea nainen ja se espanjalais-japanilainen juoppo? Näkivätkö he jotain?" Hikaru kysäisi viattomasti.

Nyt Renjin yskänkohtaus tarttui Ichigoon, Ullaan ja Lottaan. Muut odottivat kohteliaasti sen päättymistä.

"Kapteenitko? Voimmehan me kysyä, mutta luulen, että he olisivat kertoneet havainnoistaan meille", Renji vastasi hihittäen vielä hieman, kun happi oli taas alkanut kulkea.

"Tämän enempää emme voi tehdä tänä iltana. Lienee paras, että lähdemme nukkumaan. Meillä kaikilla on takanamme pitkä päivä", Ulla totesi, hyppäsi matka-arkultaan ja hätisti asiattomat henkilöt ulos huoneesta.

* * *

A/N: Tämä esitteli ainakin yhden, jollei useampaa kestovitsiä. Ja Lady jatkaa kappaleessa 13, josta pidän kovasti.


	13. Alla taikasauvapuun

13. Alla taikasauvapuun

Valvominen aamuyöhön kirjan parissa näkyi erittäin selvästi Lotan kasvoista ja käytöksestä. Luonnostaan vaaleahipiäinen tyttö näytti nyt haudasta nousseelta tummine silmänalusineen. Hän retkotti aamiaispöydässä hörppien laiskasti vahvaa teetä kupistaan ja mutustaen samalla paahtoleivän puolikasta. Hän veti useammankin kerran sormensa vaaleiden sotkuisten hiusten läpi ja haukotteli. Ulla oli ehtinyt kadota jonnekin – oletettavasti lukemaan kirjaa ja kiusaamaan ohikulkevia ihmisiä kysymyksillä.

Tyttö nuokahti ja kolautti päänsä puiseen pöytään. Sadatellen hän nosti päänsä ja hymyili juopuneen hymyä Hermionelle.  
"Sinä et taida olla hyvä valvomaan?" Hermione kysyi. Lotta virnisti.  
"Kaikki on suurta bluffia", tyttö tokaisi.  
"Harry ei taida tulla syömään?" hän käänsi puheen pois itsestään. Hermione vilkaisi kelloaan ja pudisti päätänsä.  
"Ei taida tulla", tyttö arvioi. Pöydän vastapuolella istuva Ron tuhahti äänekkäästi.  
"Ukitake taitaa olla oikeassa. Niistä nenäsi Ron, jos kerta sinulla on siellä jotain", Lotta huikkasi punapäälle, joka marssi jo täyttä höyryä pois salista.

Hermione hymyili pahoittelevasti.  
"Ei hänellä mitään nenässä ole… Ron on vain katkera, ehkä", tyttö esitti. Suomalainen hymyili viekkaasti vastaukseksi.  
"Minä tiedän, mutta sitä ei kannata huutaa maailmalle", Lotta vastasi ja heitti muutaman paahtoleivän palasen tyhjälle lautaselle.  
"Harryn ei ole hyvä olla syömättä kuitenkaan. Vie nämä hänelle tai lähetä joku kotitontuista", tyttö selitti ja työnsi lautasen nuorempaansa kohti. Hermione nyrpisti nenäänsä ajatukselle kotitonttujen ylimääräisestä kuormittamisesta ja otti lautasen mukaansa poistuessaan paikalta.

* * *

"Suru soittaa mielen mustin koskettimen, vahingossa valkoista koskettikin, markalla ostan maailman, levyautomaatista kitaran…" Lotta hyräili katsellessaan ulos toisen kerroksen ikkunasta. Pihan toisella puolella näkyi ranskalaisten valtava "asuntovaunu" ja jättimäiset hevoset. Minkälaista olisi ratsastaa yhdellä noista poneista? Lotta tuli siihen tulokseen, että pitäisi vain saada rikostoveri mukaan ja kaikki olisi selvää.

"Sinun pitäisi kirjoittaa Siriukselle!"  
"Enkä kirjoita! En vaivaa häntä turhilla asioilla."  
"Ottelijana oleminen ei ole turha asia! Hänen on parempi saada tietää se sinulta kuin juorulehdeksi muuttuneesta Päivän Profeetasta!"  
"Che!"  
Harryn ja Hermionen kinastelu palautti Lotan aatoksista. Tytön uteliaisuuskin heräsi horroksesta. Kuka oikein oli Sirius? Oliko hän tärkeäkin henkilö heille? Vanhemmilla taisi olla turhan paisunut ego kun nimesivät lapsensa tähden mukaan, eikö vain? Hän lähtikin kävelemään äänettömästi parivaljakon perässä.

* * *

Harry oli istuutunut seinän viereen ja keskittynyt kirjoittamaan jotakin. Lotta kumartui hiljaisena pojan ylle.  
"Kuka on Sirius?" tyttö kysyi yllättäen luettuaan nopeasti ensimmäiset sanat pergamentilta. Harry pomppasi ylös ja Lotta ehti vain täpärästi väistää kasvoihin suuntautuvan iskun.  
"Kuinka paljon ehdit nähdä?" Harry kysyi painaen kirjeen rintaansa vasten. Poika irrotti nopeasti lapun rinnuksestaan muistaessaan, että muste ei ollut kuivaa.  
"En riittävästi tyydyttääkseni uteliaisuuteni", Lotta vastasi ja istui pojan viereen.  
"Kuka on Sirius?"  
"Kummisetäni."  
"Kummisetäsi, joka joutui Azkabaniin yrittäessään listiä vanhempasi kavaltaneen Piskulainin, pakeni sieltä kolmentoista vuoden jälkeen, tutustui lähemmin sinuun vasta viime vuonna ja joutui pakenemaan ankeuttajia. Olenko oikeassa?" kuului Mustangin ääni pöllölän oven suusta. Lotta kohotti kulmiaan kääntäen katseensa miehen suuntaan. Harry näytti järkyttyneeltä ja aukoi suutansa kuin kuivalle maalle jäänyt kala.  
"Taidat olla oikeassa", Lotta virnisti.  
"Olen aina oikeassa", Mustang hymähti takaisin.  
"Mihin olette Edin hukanneet?"  
Lotta katsoi ensiksi Harryyn ja sen jälkeen Hermioneen, joka kuljeskeli tuijotellen pöllöjä. Lotta kohautti olkiaan. Harry rypisti otsaansa.  
"Hän on kaiketi Ronin seurassa…" Harry ehdotti.  
"Tai kirjastossa. Hän on ollut siellä viime aikoina varsin paljon", Hermione jatkoi.  
"Mistä sinä tiedät tuon kaiken?" tyttö kysyi puolestaan Mustangilta. Lotta päätti siirtyä sivummalle ja jättää korvansa auki. Salakuuntelu oli rumaa, mutta siitä hyötyi melkeinpä aina.  
"Minulla on lähteeni. Koirat haukkuvat yllättävän kauniisti ystävilleen", alkemianopettaja vastasi. Lotta höristi korviaan. Mitä Mustang tarkoitti koirilla? Samalla hän laittoi merkille ison kirjeen, jota mies heilutteli kädessään.

Harry palasi takaisin kirjoittamaan kirjeensä loppuun Mustangin houkutellessa pöllöä luokseen. Pöllö laskeutui miehen eteen tehden naurettavasti kunniaa. Lintu oli erittäin isokokoinen. Harmaan eläimen selässä komeili myös rakettireppu ja lautasantenni.  
"Minne sinä oikein lähetät kirjeen, professori Mustang?" Hermione kysyi katsellen puoliksi järkyttyneenä, puoliksi uteliaana pöllöä.  
"Kotiin. Haluan kertoa asioista ennen kuin jokin juorulehti ehtii paljastaa ne", mies vastasi viimeisteltyään kirjeen sitomisen pöllön jalkaan. Pöllö teki jälleen kunniaa ja lehahti sitten lentoon käynnistäen tuota pikaa rakettimoottorinsa ja kadoten taivaalle.

* * *

"Mitä teillä on seuraavaksi?" Lotta kysyi Hermionelta, kun he keskustelivat ruokapöydän ääressä. Tyttö irvisti.  
"Liemiä", hän vastasi. "Kuinka niin?"  
"Voisin tulla teidän tunnille. Viimeisen vuoden opiskelijoilla käyvät aihetta, jota me kävimme jo viime vuonna. Eikö niin, Ulla?" Lotta selitti hakien vahvistusta ystävältään. Ulla nyökäytti.  
"Etkä sitten haasta riitaa", tyttö varoitti ystäväänsä.  
"Minäkö? En toki, mitä sinä minusta luulet?" Lotta vastasi hymyillen ja heiluttaen kättään kasvojensa edessä.  


* * *

Liemet menivät Lotan mittapuulla varsin hyvin. He olivat saaneet vain nälviviä luihuisia niskaansa, heittäneet muutaman herjan sekä manauksen. Suomalainen oli potkaissut joukon johtajan maahan ja uhkaillut tätä tekevänsä pojan suolista sukkanauhaa. Ikävä kyllä Kalkaros oli saapunut paikalle kesken loppusilauksen ja komentanut Lotan, Harryn ja Ronin jälki-istuntoon. ("Tämä on oikeusmurha! Ne yhtälailla kävivät kimppuun! Katsokaa vaikka Hermionea!")

Koputus luokan ovelta keskeytti Lotan takauman muistelemisen. Pieni rohkelikkopoika kurkisti sisään ovenraosta.  
"Tuota… Professori Kalkaros. Minut käskettiin hakemaan ottelijat yläkertaan…ja tuota… niin… Päästäisitkö heidät?" Lotan mielestä pennun esitys ei ollut kovin vakuuttava. Limanuljaska tuhahti katsoen poikaa kuin halpaa makkaraa.  
"He pääsevät heti tunnin jälkeen", mies tokaisi.  
"Mutta, mutta, kun heidän pitää tulla nyt heti!"  
"No lähtekää. Jättäkää tavarat. Potter ja --" Lotan sukunimi jäi sumusireenin alle. Tyttö pakkasi laitteen takaisin laukkuunsa hymyillen tyytyväisenä. Vieressä istuvat pitelivät korviaan ja näyttivät vinoutuneilta.  
"Ei kun heidän pitää jäädä sinne pitkäksi aikaa! Tunti ehtii loppua ennen kuin he pääsevät takaisin" hakija selitti ja heilutti käsiään laajassa kaaressa.  
"Hyvä on! Menkää sinne minne teidän pitää mennä ja ottakaa tavaranne mukaan!" Kalkkaros ärisi niin, että sylki roiskui. Harrylle ja Lotalle ei tarvinnut kahdesti kehottaa. Molemmat juoksivat jo kaukana tyrmistä jättäen hakijansa kuolasateen uhriksi.

* * *

He saapuivat luokkahuoneen oven eteen, leväyttivät sen auki ja häikäistyivät hetkellisesti yllättävästä välähdyksestä. Kiroillen Lotta peitti silmänsä ja astui sisään luokkaan, tullakseen vain työnnetyksi takaisin käytävään.  
"Kullannuput! Päivän Profeetta tekee teistä ottelijoista esittelyn ja haluaa juuri teidän haastattelunne", säteilevä – melkein radioaktiivinen – Bagman hehkutti. Miehen takana oleva nainen hihitti liiankin tyttömäisesti.  
"Ja haastattelijananne toimii tämä säteilevä nainen, Rita Luodikko", Bagman esitteli naisen nopeasti.  
'Hänellä taitaa olla monta haulikko kotona, eh?' Lotta ehti ajatella, ennen kuin juoksi Harryn perässä, jonka reportteri oli ehtinyt kaapata mukaansa.

Luodikko pysähtyi pienen oven eteen.  
"Tämä näyttää sopivalta!" nainen hehkutti ja avasi oven siivouskomeroon. He joutuivat kyllä hätistelemään yhden homoparin pois kaapista. Se oli vaikeaa jo sen takia, että pari oli keskittynyt toisiinsa ja Lotta piti velvollisuutenaan peittää Harryn silmät kädellään. Myös Luodikon pörrääminen komeron oven edessä haittasi näkyvyyttä, mutta Lotta vannoi, että tunnisti ainakin toisen parista.

Komeron tyhjennyttyä Luodikko istutti ottelijat kahdelle pahvilaatikolle ja istui itse kiikkerälle ämpärille.  
"No niin, ei kai teitä haittaa jos käytän sitaattisulkaani?" Luodikko kysyi hymyillen.  
"Öh?" Harry ehti kommentoida. Lotallakin löi tyhjää. Nainen käyttäisi mitä?  
"Ihanaa!" reportteri hihkaisi ja imaisi karmean vihreää sulkakynää laskien sen pystyyn pergamentille.  
"Kokeillaan. Olen Rita Luodikko, Päivän Profeetan toimittaja", nainen lausui. Sulkakynä alkoi kirjoittamaan.  
"Rita Luodikko, kaikkien tuntema lehmä, jolla ikää on liian paljon, että se voitaisiin kirjoittaa, on pikkureportteri odottaen vielä suurta julkaisuaan --"  
Pidemmälle se ei ehtinyt, sillä Luodikko nappasi kynän pois paperilta, repäisi pergamentin lehtiöstä ja heitti kynän ja pergamentin käsilaukkuunsa.  
"Anteeksi, väärä kynä, no missäs on se oikea? En käsitä miksi kannan tuota rikkinäistä yhä mukana", Luodikko pahoitteli kaivaessaan käsilaukkuaan. Lotalla oli vaikeuksia pidätellä hihitystään ja naamioi sen taitavasti yskänpuuskaksi.

Oikea kynä löytyi ja Luodikko valmisteli sen kirjoittamiseen.  
"No niin, meillä ei varmaan ole aikaa testaamiseen, joten aloitetaan. Harry, miksi päätit osallistua turnajaisiin? Siksi, että halusit näyttää maailmalle, että vanhaa homekorvaa voisi höynäyttää vai siksi, että halusit julkisuutta vai peräti pelkästään kapinan takia?" Luodikko pommitti. Poika hämmentyi.  
"Öh… Tuota… Minä en pannut nimeäni yömyssyyn", Harry vastusteli.  
"Poika kulta! Lukijat rakastavat nuoria ja kapinallisia, vähän niin kuin Lukea ja hänen kaksoissisartansa Leiaa! Voit kertoa kaikessa rauhassa…"  
"Mutta kun minä en pannut nimeäni yömyssyyn!" Sulkakynällä taisi olla omat jutut meneillään, sillä se raapusti täyttä vauhtia eteenpäin. Lotta seurasi kynän liikettä ja tuli siihen tulokseen, että se todellakin sooloili omiaan tai oli jotenkin kierosti yhteydessä omistajansa mieleen.

"Lotta, entä miksi sinä päätit lähteä mukaan ottelijaksi? Mitä ystäväsi ja perheesi on tästä saamastasi kunniasta mieltä? Oletko jo löytänyt itsellesi ihastusta Tylypahkasta?" Luodikko kysyi vuorostaan suomalaiselta. Lotta muokkasi kasvoilleen pirteän hymyn, joka suorastaan sädehti ilkikurisuutta.  
"Voi! Minä halusin mukaan, koska se olisi niin jännittävää! Tavata uusia ihmisiä! Tutustua tähän ihastuttavaan linnaan, joka vetää vertoja sokkeloisuudessa meidänkin koululle! Voittaja saa myös professori McGarmivan kutomat villasukat! Minua paleltaa aina välillä ja minusta ne ovat niin hienotkin. Ystäväni ja perheeni tukevat minua tässä haasteessa kaiken voimin. He ovat ylpeitä minusta, olen varma tästä. En ole vielä löytänyt ketään, mutta voin luvata", tässä välissä tytön suusta pääsi kikatus "että kyllä on haku päällä. Voi minua hupsua, ei näistä pitäisi puhua…" Lotan kasvot punertuivat hieman poskista. Luodikko vaikutti sädehtivän ja suorastaan hehkui valoa.  
"Mainitsit koulusi ja ellen vallan erehdy, sitä on nimitetty vasta Ullan ja Lotan kouluksi. Mikä on syy? Eikö koulullanne ole nimeä?"  
"Voi kyllä meillä on nimi, mutta täytyyhän meillä muutama salaisuus olla. Dumstranghan piilottaa olinpaikkansa, mutta me vedämme sen astetta korkeammalle ja pidämme koko koulun salaisuutena", Lotta vastasi vaikuttaen tytönhupakolta.

Luodikko vilkaisi viuhuvaa sulkakynäänsä ja hymyili sitten leveästi.  
"Voitteko kertoa jotain tunnelmistanne? Hermostuttaako? Jännittääkö? Ottelijoitahan on kuollut näissä turnajaisissa", nainen haastatteli. Harry aukaisi suunsa, mutta Lotta potkaisi saappaallaan poikaa sääreen.  
"Jännittää tottahan toki! Mutta adrenaliini on parasta, mitä saakaan tässä asiassa. Ei ole mitään parempaa kuin pelätä henkensä edestä ja juosta karkuun vaaraa sydän kurkussa", tyttö hekumoi.

Pidempi vuodatus kuitenkin pysähtyi oven lennähtäessä auki. Lotta kohotti kulmaansa hämmentyneenä. Tätä hän ei ollut odottanut, eikä kyllä Harry saati Luodikon lehmä. Tyttö tuijotti Renjiä silmiin ja kuolemanjumala häneen. Ichigo kurkki miehen olkapään yli virnistäen.  
"Anteeksi, mutta tämä on varattu, etsikää itselleni oma siivouskomero", Luodikko totesi kipakasti toivuttuaan hämmästyksestä. Renji perääntyi muutaman askeleen ovelta hieroen poskiaan.  
"Meidät kyllä lähetettiin hakemaan ottelijat takaisin tuonne", Ichigo vastasi osoittaen epämääräisesti johonkin suuntaan.  
"Totta, D vaikuttaa yllättävän närkästyneeltä", Shunsui totesi ja jatkoi matkaansa. Lotta yllättyi. Joku muukin osasi siis vain yhtäkkiä todeta jotain ilman, että ilmaisi mitenkään saapuneensa paikalle.

He palasivat takaisin luokkaan, jonka ovella Harry ja Lotta olivat häikäistyneet. Lotta välttyi häikäisyltä tällä kertaa, koska oli sosialisoinut Renjin aurinkolasit itselleen. Tyttö palautti lasit takaisin oikealle omistajalle, kiitti lainasta ja vilkutti seinän läpi pois lipuville kuolemanjumalille.

Bagman ryki kurkkuaan auki saaden kaikkien ottelijoiden huomiot puoleensa. Mies suojasi silmiään Fleurin hiuksista kimpoavilta säteiltä ja aloitti selostuksensa.  
"No niin, rakkaat ottelijat. Olemme täällä tänään varmistamassa, että sauvanne ovat toimintakunnossa. Älkääkä miettikö mitään moni…" Bagmanin puhe katkesi Kyyryn sanoessa kovaan ääneen KRYHYMMMM.  
"Ja lopuksi otamme muutaman pienen valokuvan, eikö niin Rita?" mies pääsi asiansa loppuun. Luodikko kikatti ja nyökytteli innokkaasti.  
"Joten saanko esitellä suuren suosion saavuttaneen taikasauvan valmistajan, Ollivanderin!" Bagmanin selittäessä taustalle oli ilmestynyt rumpujen pärinä, joka päättyi fanfaariin, eikä suinkaan triangeliin.

Ottelijat paimennettiin kuka mistäkin nurkasta istumaan siististi tuoleille kuin kanat orsille. Ollivanderiksi esitelty sauvaseppä oli vanha mies, jolla oli hailakat silmät. Lotta istui rivin viimeisenä ja mietti aikansa kuluksi, että oliko pappa mennyt vahingossa valkopesusta läpi.  
"Mademoiselle Delacour, tarkistaisimmeko me ensimmäiseksi teidän sauvanne ensimmäiseksi?" Ollivander kysyi. Tyttö tuijotti silmät suurina miestä.  
"Mutta… eihän minulla ole… sellaista", ranskalainen päästi suustaan. Lotta iski kätensä otsaan ja sadatteli puoliääneen. Fleurin vieressä istuva Diggory kumartui tytön puoleen.  
"Hän tarkoittaa taikasauvaasi, ei sitä… miksi sinä… No, luulit…" pojallakin oli vaikeuksia sanoa asiat suoraan.  
"Ai! Miksette 'eti sanoneet?" blondin ilme kirkastui ja tyttö ojensi taikasauvansa Ollivanderille.

Ollivander pyöritteli sauvaa käsissään ja silmäili sitä tarkasti. Mies suihkautti sauvan päästä vaaleanpunaisia kipinöitä, jotka heijastuivat heti Fleurin hiuksista saaden ihmiset sähähtelemään ja peittelemään silmiään. Tamakilla vaikutti olevan suurempi kyky sietää. Se johtui varmaankin pojan omasta kimmellyksestä.  
"Se on hyvä sauva… Yhdeksän ja puoli tuumaa, joustamaton, ruusupuuta ja sisältää… Luenko minä tuoteselostuksen aivan oikein? Veelan hiuksen?" sauvaseppä kysyi yllättyneenä.  
"Kyllä. Isoäitini 'iuksen, 'änkin oli blondi", Fleur vastasi ylpeänä.  
"Ja sen huomaa..." Lotta mutisi Harryn korvaan saaden pojan puristamaan nenästään, ettei nauraisi ääneen. Ollivander taikoi sauvasta esiin kukkia, jotka kietoutuivat Fleurin ympärille kuin lemmikkikäärmeet.

Ollivander siirtyi seuraavaksi tutkimaan Diggoryn sauvaa.  
"Ai, tämä taitaakin olla minun käsialaani…" Olivander totesi, vaikka sauvasta näkyi miehen nimi signeerauksena.  
"Ah, muistan tämän todella hyvin. Urospuolisen yksisarviseen hännästä nykäisty jouhi… Se kaakki meinasi lävistää minut sarvellaan sen jälkeen. Pidät siitä hyvää huolta, olen ylpeä sinusta", mies turinoi ja taputti Diggorya päähän. Cedric hymyili lammasmaisesti ja otti kehut vastaan hiljaisena.

Seuraavaksi oli vuorossa Tamaki. Hymyillen aurinkoisesti Ouranin ottelija ojensi sauvansa tarkastettavaksi. Ollivander heilautti muutaman kerran sauvaa ja taikoi esiin muutaman kyyhkysen, jotka lensivät suoraan ikkunaan.  
"Herkkä, lehtikuusta, kymmenen tuumaa pitkä ja sisältää feeniksilinnun pyrstösulan, olenko oikeassa?" Ollivander kysyi ojentaen sauvan takaisin Tamakille.  
"Olette, hyvä herra", Tamaki vastasi hymyillen iloisesti. Luodikko veti kameramiehen luoksensa ja supatti miehen korvaan jotain liittyen valokuvaukseen.

Krum antoi taikasauvansa jäykästi tutkittavaksi. Ollivander silmäili kepiltä näyttävää esinettä tarkasti.  
"Tämä on Gregorovitsin, eikö vain? Hän tekee hienoja sisuksia, mutta minusta sen hienouden pitäisi näkyä myös ulkopuolelle…" sauvaseppä mutisi tarkastelunsa lomassa.  
"Jähmeähkö valkopyökkiä ja lohikäärmeen sydänjuurta, eikö vain, eikö vain?" mies jatkoi mutinaansa.  
"Katous!" Ollivander huudahti osoittaen Krumin sauvalla Kyyryä. Kyyryn päänpäältä katosi iso osa hiuksista.  
"Mietinkin oliko hänellä hiuslisäke…" vanhus mutisi itsekseen taikoen karvaläjän takaisin näkyväksi.

Harry katseli selvästi apeana taikasauvaansa Ollivanderin ottaessaan sen tutkintaansa.  
"Niin, tämä on tämä sauva… Tuhosit silloin puoli kauppaani. Jäljet näkyvät vieläkin. Hankalat asiakkaat ovat tuhoisia", Ollivander selosti pyöritellessään sauvaa kädessään.  
"Piikkipaatsamaa, yksitoista tuumaa ja feeniksin pyrstösulka", mies totesi ja antoi kovia kokeneen taikasauvan takaisin omistajalleen.

"Neiti, saisinko nähdä sauvanne?" Ollivander kysyi. Lotta kokosi itsensä ajatuksistaan ja katsoi suoraan miehen haileisiin silmiin.  
"Kumman haluatte?" tyttö kysyi aurinkoisesti. Ollivander hymyili tietäväisesti.  
"Ahaa, sinä olet siis sitä porukkaa. Saisinko nähdä näppärämmän mallin?" Tyttö virnisti, kurotti kätensä selkänsä taakse ja vetäisi soreaksi muotoillun kepin esiin. Liikkeen pysähdyttyä sauva päästi ruoskan läjähdystä muistuttavan äänen.  
"Olkaa hyvä", Lotta totesi ja ojensi sauvansa miehelle.  
"Vai tällainen… Pajua, yhdeksän tuumaa ja – Onko tässä sitä, mitä minä luulen siinä olevan?" mies kysyi saaden Lotan nyökkäämään.  
"Jos ajattelette qilin viiksikarvaa, niin kyllä, sitä se on."  
"Minkälainen sauvaseppä sinulla on käytössä?"  
"Aikamoinen", Lotta vakuutteli ottaen taipuvaisen sauvansa takaisin ja sujauttaen sen piiloon.

* * *

Sauvojen punnituksen jälkeen oli seurannut kaaosta, joka ei ollut mitenkään yllätys. Tuomareiden ja ottelijoiden valokuvaaminen oli ongelma. Luodikko halusi Tamakin etualalle, kun taas kameramies tuki Fleuria. Madame Maxime oli myös hankala sijoitettava kokonsa takia. Harry yritti luistaa kuvasta pois, kun taas Krum vain jättäytyi taka-alalle ja Diggory yritettiin työntää väkisin pois. Lopulta jonkinlainen järjestäytyminen oli saavutettu: Tamaki ja Fleur etualalla, Lotta piti Harrya tiukassa karhunhalauksessa, Maxime istui keskellä valtavassa tuolissa, Dumbledore ja Irkoroff takana vain parrat näkyen, Diggory näkyi vain puoliksi kuvassa, Krum aivan takana ja Kyyry ja Bagman runnottuna sinne minne nyt parhaiten sattui sopimaan. Ryhmäkuvan jälkeen jokaisesta otettiin yksittäiset kuvat.

"Mitä te oikein odotatte? Paetkaa vielä kun voitte!" lopulta joku karjaisi. Ottelijoita ei tarvinnut toistamiseen käskeä. Luokkahuone oli hetkessä kuutta henkilöä tyhjempi. Luodikko naputti jalkaansa lattiaan.  
"Minä olisin niin mielelläni ottanut siltä japanilaiselta pojalta haastattelun…" nainen mutisi turhautuneena tarkastellen käsilaukkunsa sisältöä.

* * *

Harry ja Lotta kävelivät suureen saliin syömään.  
"Tuota… Lotta?" Harry aloitti keskustelun.  
"Niin?"  
"Oletko sinä tosissasi sen suhteen?"  
"Minkä suhteen?"  
"Siinä haastattelussa. Se rakkaus ja perhe… Kaikessa mitä sinä sanoit?" Lotta piti pitkän tauon tuijottaen ruokaansa ja rapsutellen paikalle lennähtänyttä Hopeaa.  
"En. Vain siinä, että minua paleltaa välillä varpaista."  
"Et siis perheestä ja ystävistä?"  
"No siinä oli kyllä totuuden hiventä. Mikä olisi sellainen ystävä, joka ei tukisi? Lauman tarkoitus on auttaa yksilöitä selviämään."  
"Lauma?"  
"Sanoinko niin? Tarkoitin porukkaa."

He seurasivat hiljaisina, kuinka rakettirepulla varustautunut pöllö laskeutui savuten opettajanpöydän päälle. Mustang pelasti linnun jalasta kirjeen ja kaatoi sitten elikkoparan päälle kannullisen vettä. Harryn eteen laskeutui tornipöllö, jolta poika otti kirjeen. Hän luki sen nopeasti Lotan tiiraillessa suupalojen välistä sen sisältöä. Harry huomasi Lotan tekemiset ja vetäisi kirjeen kiireen vilkkaa pois tytön ulottuvilta.  
"Älä huoli, en kerro kenellekään. Vakoojillakin on ammattiylpeys", tyttö vakuutteli.

Mustang käveli heitä kohti.  
"Minun käskettiin ilmoittamaan, että teillä molemmilla on jälki-istuntoa huomenna Limanuljaskan valvonnassa", mies kertoi. Lotta ja Harry vilkaisivat toisiaan.  
"Eikö herra Rasvatukka itse voinut tulla kertomaan sitä?" Lotta kysyi. Mustang naurahti.  
"Ilmeisesti Liimahius kokee pelonsekaista kunnioitusta teitä kohtaan, neiti", mies vastasi ja jatkoi matkaansa.  
"Ai niin! Jos näette Ediä, sanokaa, että kotiväki lähettää terveisiä!" Mustang huikkasi olkansa yli.  
"Hän nimittelee Kalkkarosta aika rajusti", Harry totesi hymyillen. Aivan kuin oppilaat olisivat saaneet pyhimyksen, joka suojelisi heitä Kalkkaroksen ikeeltä.

* * *

**A/N: **Lady osaa aina. Nyt mainostan, että olen lisäillyt myös yhden Kurofaini tänne, siihen pääsee käsiksi profiilistani. Se on tätä vakavampi (ja omia kappaleitani nätimmin kirjoitettu, niin kuin vakavat tekstini aina...) ja shonen aita. Jos kiinnostaa, lukekaa toki.


	14. Ikämieshiihtäjiä ja pörrökorvia

Yleisön pyynnöstä: 2 kappaletta yhdessä päivityksessä. Ensin pisin omistani, 14, ja heti perään Ladyn 15. 16 ja 17 olivat alun alkaenkin setti, eli ne tulevat yhdessä ... kun muistan päivittää?

**14. Ikämieshiihtäjiä, pörrökorvia ja sienikeittoa  
**  
"Tylyahoon?" Ed kysyi hämmentyneenä.  
Kun Harry ja Hermione saivat osakseen enemmänkin kummastuneita katseita suomalaisilta ja japanilaisilta vierailtaan, he katsoivat asiakseen selittää.  
"Te muuten sitten toistatte tämän tuolle toiselle porukalle. Me emme selitä kahdesti", Harry varoitti ja viittasi pöydän toiseen päähän, missä Ron söi yhdessä Renjin, Ichigon, Morin ja Honeyn kanssa päivällistä. Harry ei vieläkään ollut antanut Ronille anteeksi sitä, että poika oli vaihtanut idoliaan, joten hän alkoi itkeä vimmatusti jos Ron tuli metrin etäisyydelle.  
Muut olivat katsoneet parhaaksi yrittää miellyttää Harrya, joten he söivät aina kahdessa erillisessä ryhmässä. Muutenkin olisi ollut vaikeaa mahduttaa kaikkia vierekkäisille penkeille häätämättä ensin muita ihmisiä omilta paikoiltaan, joten yleensä kukaan ei valittanut kauheasti.  
"Tylyaho on seudun ainut kaupunki, vaikkei se oikeastaan ole edes kaupunki vaan kyllä, jossa on joitain turisteille suunnattuja kauppoja ja talo, jossa pitäisi kummitella. Ei siellä tietenkään oikeasti kummittele, vaan talo rakennutett – Ah, pitkä tarina ja aika rientää. Joka tapauksessa saamme käydä siellä aina parina viikonloppuna, vaikka hämmentävää kyllä viikonloput koostuvat yhdestä päivästä. Tänään olisi yksi niistä viikonlopuista", Hermione selitti.  
"Onko siellä yhtään kunnollista baaria?" Shushui tiedusteli välittömästi.  
"On siellä ainakin Rosmeritan paikka, jossa mekin käymme juomassa ilmeisesti alkoholitonta kaljaa... Ja sitten Sianpää, joka on kaiketi astetta hurjempi paikka", Harry pohti. Shunshui hymyili rauhalliseen tapaansa ja kääntyi juttelemaan Ukitakelle tyytyväisenä. Ed oli varma, ettei näkisi vaaleanpunaisiin verhoutunutta kummitusta selvin päin vähään aikaan.  
"Eikö teitä todellakaan ollenkaan informoitu siitä?" Hermione ihmetteli.  
Kaikki Japanin edustajat – niin kuolleet kuin elävätkin – puistelivat päitään merkiksi, että olivat tästäkin täysin pihalla, Lotta näytti mietteliäältä ja Ulla, joka oli jo syönyt ja syventynyt taas kirjaansa, näytti siltä, ettei ollut kuullut kysymystä. Ed kuitenkin huomasi, että tytön suupieltä nyki, joten hän päätti kysyä tytöltä tilaisuuden tullen, tiesikö hän sittenkin jotain jo etukäteen.  
Pian tyttö pahoittelikin sitä, että hänen täytyi lähteä, ja nousi pöydästä.

Päästyään ruokalasta Ed päätti etsiä Ullan käsiinsä ja kysyä, tiesikö hän jotain Tylyahosta.  
Kului kuitenkin aikansa, ennen kuin hän löysi tytön käytävästä lähellä kirjastoa juttelemassa Roylle.  
"Alkemia on oikein kiinnostavaa. Meidän koulussamme sitä ei opetettu. Minulla on kyllä yksi ystävä, joka on miettinyt lähtevänsä Saksaan jatko-opiskelemaan alkemiaa, kunhan hän pääsee koulusta. Toisaalta hän harkitsee vielä myös --", tyttö jutteli pirteästi. Tai siis jutteli pirteästi niin kauan, että Lotta taklasi hänet maahan.  
"Taideaineita", Ulla mutisi hämmentyneenä ja katsoi kysyvästi ystäväänsä, joka uhkaili häntä näppärämmällä taikasauvallaan.  
"Sinä salailet minulta jotain", Lotta murisi vasten hänen kasvojaan.  
"En-enpäs", Ulla väitti vastaan ja yritti epätoivoisesti tavoitella omaa sauvaansa.  
Ohitse käveli Vauhkomieli, joka vilkaisi tilannetta ohimennen, totesi: "Alituinen valppaus!" ja jatkoi matkaansa kirjastoon.  
"Ulla Kristiina Serafia --", tässä välissä äkillinen ohiajavan rekan ääni peitti alleen Ullan sukunimen, "älä valehtele minulle!" Ohiajavan rekan ääni oli todella hämmentävä, kun otti huomioon, että he olivat sisätiloissa, pari kerrosta maanpinnan yläpuolella ja lähimmälle tielle oli kilometrejä. Edin oli pakko vilkaista ulos ikkunasta varmistaakseen, ettei siellä todellakaan ollut mitään. Ei ollut.  
"Ei minulla ole kuin yksi tapaaminen", Ulla huokasi ja lakkasi liikkumasta, ilmeisesti todettuaan, ettei saisi Lottaa liikkeelle vastaamatta ensin pariin kysymykseen.  
"Kenen kanssa? Missä?" Lotta tivasi tyytyväisen näköisenä.  
"Tutustuin kirjastossa yhteen mielenkiintoiseen korpinkynteläiseen... Sovimme tapaavamme kahvilassa", Ulla selitti ärtyneenä.  
Lotta nyökkäsi tyynesti tyydytettyään uteliaisuutensa.  
"Tiedätkö sinä, missä se kahvila on?" Ed kysyi Ullalta.  
"Joo, hän selitti sen minulle melko tarkkaan. Ja ainahan voin kysyä kyläläisiltä, missä Matami Puddifootin kahvila sijaitsee", Ulla vastasi hyväntuulisemmin ja nousi istumaan puistellen pölyä vaatteistaan.  
"Matami Puddifootin kahvila? Kuulin, kun tytöt kiljuivat, kun joku pyydettiin treffeille sinne. Sehän on parien suosiossa ja todella romanttinen, mikäli oikein ymmärsin", paikalle lipuva Ukitake maisteli Ullan sanoja. Lotan silmissä leimahti liekki. Hetken kuluttua Ulla makasi taas selkä vasten kylmää lattiaa.  
"Lottaah... Päästä minut, minulla on tekemistä", Ulla marmatti, mutta ei tällä kertaa edes yrittänyt päästä vapaaksi.  
"Onko se sinun uusi ystäväsi poika?" Lotta kysyi terävästi.  
"On", Ulla huokasi. Lotta hyppäsi heti pystyyn.  
"Haluan kymmenen kaljuunaani käteisenä", hän hihkaisi ja ojensi kätensä. Jotain painokelvotonta muristen Ulla kömpi pystyyn ja oikoi vaatteitaan.  
"Kuka se oikeastaan on?" Ed kysyi, kun vaalea tyttö jo katosi käytäviin laulaen: "The winner takes it all… The loser standing small... Beside the victory... That's her destiny..."  
"Salarakas", Ulla vastasi hymyillen unelmoivasti.  
"Voit sinä meille kertoa", Roy rohkaisi tyttöä.  
"Niin, emme me kerro kellekään", Ukitake myötäili.  
"Salarakas on Salarakas", Ulla totesi nauraen ja lähti kohti Rohkelikkotornia laulaen Antti Tuiskun Ensimmäistä kertaa.  
"Mitä luulet, kuka se on?"  
"Onkohan se poika todella Korpinkynnestä?"  
"Ei varmaan."  
"Ethän se ole sinä?"  
"En, hän on liian nuori minulle. Entä sinä?"  
"Sama. Sen lisäksi minä olen kuollut, se en ole minä."  
"Entä sinä, Ed?" Royn äänessä oli aavistus myrkyllistä terää.  
"E-ei, en minä", Ed änkytti, mutta vanhemmat miehet päättivät hänen olleen rehellinen.  
"Kuka se oikeasti on?"  
"En tiedä. Otetaan selvää! Se voisi olla Honey tai George Weasley!"  
"Tai Dumbledore!"  
Ed jäi tuijottamaan pöllämystyneenä miesten perään, kun he lähtivät arvailleen kilpaa satunnaisten poikien ja miesten nimiä.

Tylyaho oli täysin lumen peitossa ja uskomattoman kaunis.  
He olivat taas jakautuneet kahteen porukkaan; tällä kertaa Ronille pitivät seuraa Hermione, Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori ja Honey.  
Harryn porukassa kulkivat siis Ed, Lotta, Ichigo, Renji, Ukitake ja Shunshui. Kyoya ja Kaoru olivat kadonneet aika pian omille teilleen. Ullaa ei tietenkään näkynyt eikä kuulunut.  
"Tiedätkö, Harry, sinä olet huonoin opas ikinä! Me emme edes näe sinua!" Ed valitti, kun hän meinasi taas kaatua Harryn jalkoihin.  
"Mutta kun minua tuijotetaan näiden viimeaikaisten tapahtumien takia! Enkä minä halua muiden tuijottavan minua kuin..." Harry alkoi nyyhkyttää, mutta kaikki tiesivät että hän puhui Ronista.  
Shunshui taputti itkevää poikaa kannustavasti olkapäälle.  
"Odottakaa hetki!" Lotta hihkaisi yhtäkkiä, käännähti ja juoksi kulman taakse. Hetken kuluttua hän palasi mukanaan iso, musta koira, joka nyki Lotan pitämän talutushihnan päässä.  
"Sir-- Ei kun ei mitään", Harry yskäisi.  
"Mistä tuo koira tuli?" Ichigo kysyi ja kumartui katsomaan sitä lähempää.  
"Se vähän niin kuin seurasi meitä... Ed, ota sinä hihna", Lotta ehdotti hilpeästi ja tarjosi hihnaa pojalle, joka otti sen kummastuneena. Hän tutkaili koiraa hetken katseellaan  
"Oletpa sinä kaunis koira!" vaalea poika huokasi lopulta ihastuneena ja rapsutti koiran päätä hellästi. Koira lakkasi välittömästi hangoittelemasta vastaan.

Ukitake katseli uteliaana ympärilleen.  
"Minun tekisi kamalasti mieleni kahvia", hän huokasi. Ed pyöritti silmiään.  
"Etkä sinä Renji haluaisikin tutustua Ichigon kanssa täkäläiseen nuorisokulttuuriin? Me voisimme käydä vaikka kahvilla", mies jatkoi, kun ensimmäiseen yritykseen ei reagoitu asianmukaisesti.  
"Lemmenkuppilassa", Lotta huikkaisi laulavaan sävyyn. Renji puisti kiireesti päätään.  
"Mutta..." Ukitake yritti sanoa väliin.  
"Eikä Juulle pidä antaa mitään liiaksi kofeiinipitoista, muistan vielä viime kerran kun niin kävi. Meillä on siitä todisteitakin…" Shunsui muistutti. Mitä oli tapahtunut viime kerralla jäi ikuiseksi arvoitukseksi, koska kukaan ei kuunnellut.  
"Harry, haluaisin ensiksi nähdä sen kummitustalon, sitten käydä siinä pilailupuodissa, jota Weasleyn kaksoset mainostivat ja ehkä karkkikaupassakin. Postikin on kuulemma näkemisen arvoinen ja olen myös kiinnostunut maistamaan sitä ilmeisesti alkoholitonta kaljaa, jota mainostit. Sitten minun pitäisi käydä vielä lemmikkieläinliikkeessä hankkimassa susille herkkuja. Vai onko täällä teurastajaa? Lopuksi voimme tiputtaa Shunshuin ja Ukitaken siihen toiseen baariin, jonka mainitsit", Lotta listasi nopeasti juttelevaan sävyyn.  
Kun he lähtivät liikkeelle, tyttö kumartui koiran puoleen.  
"Ullan treffejähän ei pilata ilman hyvää syytä", hän kuiskasi. Koira värähti, aivan kuin se olisi ymmärtänyt Lotan myrkyllisen leppeän sävyn oikein.

Kolmessa luudanvarressa oli täyttä, kun puoli Tylypahkaa oli yrittänyt ahtautua sinne vieraineen.  
Harry oli edelleen näkymätön, joten monet yrittivät istua hänen päälleen.  
"Tunnet olosi varmaan aika ronmaiseksi nyt?" Ed kysyi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään.  
Harryn silmiin tulvi kyyneliä.  
"Älä puhu hänestä, kun kaikki muut fanini ovat hylänneet minut", Harry nyyhki ja valui sitten pöydän alle.  
Hermione tunkeutui täyden tilan läpi Ronin pöydästä heidän pöytäänsä.  
"Näittekö te sitä Luodikon lehmää, kun tulitte tänne?" tyttö kysyi  
"Ei, me emme nähneet minkäänlaisia kotieläimiä. Paitsi yhden koiran, mutta eivätkös koirat ole lemmikki- eikä kotieläimiä?"  
Hermione oli pitkään hiljaa.  
"Joka tapauksessa, kuulin että hän asuu täällä. Käskekää Harryn pitää matalaa profiilia. Sen lehtijutun jälkeen..."

*takauma*

Ulla ryntäsi iloisesti virnistäen Edin luo. Ennen kuin poika ehti reagoida mitenkään, tyttö oli jo tarttunut häntä ranteesta ja he juoksivat kovaa vauhtia pitkin koulun käytäviä.  
"Öh, Ulla, mihin me juoksemme?" Ed kysyi hämmentyneenä.  
"Johonkin, mistä Lotta ei löydä meitä viiteen minuuttiin!" Ulla hihkaisi ja kääntyi parista kulmasta. Lopulta he löysivät koulun hiljaisimman nurkan.  
"Mitä me teemme täällä viisi minuuttia? Minä en oikeastaan ole kiinnostunut tyt--" Ed ehti aloittaa, ennen kuin Ulla läväytti lehden auki lattialle.  
"Ottelijoiden haastattelut on julkaistu lehdessä!" Ulla hehkutti ja teki eleitä, jotka Ed tulkkasi kehotukseksi lukea lehtijuttu.  
Hän silmäili nopeasti kuvat, joista suurimmassa Fleur ja Tamaki hohtivat kilpaa vaaleanpunaisia kipinöitä Madame Maximen molemmin puolin. Muut tuomarit ja kisailijat jäivät taka-alalle. Pikkukuvissa näkyi kiusaantunut Harry ja silmiään liian innokkaasti räpyttelevä Lotta. Kuville virnuiltuaan Ed siirtyi lukemaan artikkelia, joka osoittautuikin mielenkiintoiseksi.

_Tylypahkaan on jälleen kokoontunut edustajia viidestä koulusta perinteisiin viisivelhoturnajaisiin. Kisojen ihastuttavan verinen menneisyys on ilahduttanut niin ottelijoita kuin muita koululaisiakin suuresti._

_Näin kertoo omista tuntemuksistaan Harry Potter (11 v.):  
' Minua itketti, kun sain kuulla, että edustan Tylypahkaa näissä kisoissa. '  
Tylypahkaa edustaa myös Godric Rohkelikko (1117 v.).  
Kisojen ansiosta Harry on myös löytänyt itselleen naisseuraa. Lotta --_

Epämääräinen, musteinen sormenjälki peitti Lotan sukunimen. Ed vilkaisi kysyen Ullaa. Tyttö huomasi katseen ja virnisti.  
"Jok'ikisessä painoksessa." Hän näytti erittäin tyytyväiseltä.  
Ed uppoutui taas tekstiin.

_-- (17 v.) on erittäin viehättävä perusblondi Suomesta. Harry on aivan ymmärrettävästi ihastunut melankolismieliseen Lottaan, joka kilpailee myös näissä kisoissa. Lotta on tunnetusti sukua Tylypahkan entiselle opettajalle Gilderoy Lockhartille, minkä vaaleat kiharat selkeästi osoittavat.  
Lotan ja Harryn kuolemattoman rakkauden esteenä on vain Harryn lapsuudenystävä Hermione Granger. Lotta suunnitteleekin vapaa-ajallaan erilaisia tapoja salamurhata Hermione.  
Lotan suomalainen ystävä Lulu *mustetahra* paljastaa, että hänen ystävänsä harrastaa purjelautailua ja postimerkkeilyä. Hymyillen Lulu kertoo täysin luottamuksellisesti, että Lotta rakastaa sienikeittoa.  
_  
Ed kohotti jälleen katseensa lehdestä.  
"Lulu?"  
"Älä edes kysy."

_Muita kilpailijoita ovat Tamaki Suoh (17 v.) Japanista, Fletukka Telakuuri (21 v.) jostain Keski-Euroopasta ja Teemu (39 v.) jostain Itä-Euroopasta._

"Ulla! Vieläkö sinä levität sitä roskaa?" kaikui Lotan kiukkuinen ääni pitkin käytäviä. Ulla otti nopeasti esiin paksun kirjan ja hätistin Edin lehtineen vaatekaappiin piiloon.  
"Hei Lotta! Sinua juuri kaipasinkin! Miksi Howl esiintyy niin vähän tässä kirjassa?" Ulla kysyi viattoman innokkaasti.

*takauman loppu*

"En vieläkään tajua, mistä hän tiesi, että minua itket--" Harry aloitti, ennen kuin tajusi tulleensa tuijotetuksi.  
"Siis en tajua, miksi hän kirjoitti minusta sellaista roskaa", Harry yritti korjata.  
Professori Vauhkomieli kolisteli baariin ja raahautui välittömästi heidän pöytäänsä perässään Hagrid.  
"Alituinen valppaus! Pidän muuten näkymättömyysviitoista!" julisti Vauhkomieli ja kolisti pois.  
Hagrid jäi seisomaan ja virnistelemään heille.  
"Hei Hagrid!" Lotta hihkaisi puolittain tekopirteästi, puolittain oikeasti iloisena siitä, että sai tavata jonkun, joka oli yhtä innostunut elämistä kuin hän.  
"Hei, suomalainen tyttö, jonka nimeä en muista!" Hagrid tervehti. Sen jälkeen hän kumartui Harryn puoleen.  
"Tule mökkiini keskiyön aikaan. Pue näkymättömyysviitta", hän ohjeisti.  
Kaikki katsoivat häntä silmät pyöreinä. Lotalta pääsi hihitys ja Renjiltä loksahti suu auki.  
"Mitä te kuvittelette, sairaat lapset?!" Hagrid kavahti ja kiiruhti baarista.  
"Miksi hän haluaa tavata minut keskiyöllä?"  
Pyöreinä tuijottavat silmät siirtyivät häneen. Lotta hihitti toisenkin kerran ja Renji kuroi suunsa umpeen.  
"Ei, en usko että se on sitä", hän vastasi kiusaantuneena.  
"No jos olet varma... Sitten sinun pitänee ottaa selvää", Ichigo totesi ja hörppäsi pohjat tuopillisestaan ilmeisesti alkoholitonta kaljaa.

Ed oli syvästi hämmentynyt siitä, mitä hän oli tekemässä.  
Vähän ennen kuin Harry oli lähtenyt näkymättömyysviittaan verhoutuneena, Ulla oli käynyt repimässä vaalean pojan sängystään.  
"Mitä sinä nyt?" Ed oli mutissut unisesti.  
"Harrylla on jotain tosi epämääräistä meneillään. Meidän pitää tietää, mitä", Ulla vastasi päättäväisesti. Niin he olivat seuranneet Hagridia, madame Maximea ja näkymätöntä Harrya Kiellettyyn metsään. Uskomatonta kyllä he eivät olleet herättäneet ollenkaan huomiota jäljittäessään valtavaa miestä. Kun Ed oli kysynyt siitä, Ulla oli pysynyt hiljaa ja pimeä metsä oli verhonnut hänen ilmeensä.  
Heidän pitäessään taukoa, ettei välimatka kutistuisi liikaa, Ed tajusi jotain.  
"Eikö täällä pitäisi olla todella vaarallista?" hän kysyi ja vilkuili olkansa yli hermostuneena.  
"Ei."  
"Miksi ei? Minä olen kuullut kaikenlaisia huhuja..."  
"Koska puut ovat minun ystäviäni."  
"...mitä?"  
"Puut ovat minun ystäviäni. Ne suojelevat meitä. Jos se ei toimi..."  
"Niin?"  
"Lotallakin on ystäviä tässä metsässä. Ne ovat jotain paljon puita pelottavampaa."  
Keskustelu jäi siihen ja he jatkoivat vaieten matkaansa.  
Hetken kuluttua he kuulivat ankaraa rytinää edestäpäin...  
"Huhhahei ja rommia pullo!" kuului joku mies huutavan.

He tulivat aitaukselle, jonka sisällä oli viisi pahansisuista otusta.  
"Mitä nuo ovat?" Ed kysyi hämmentyneenä.  
"Lohikäärmeitä", Ulla huokasi helpottuneena.  
"Mitä ne tekevät täällä?"  
"Olettaisin, että ne on tuotu ensimmäistä koetusta varten", Ulla vastasi. Hänen kulmakarvansa vetäytyivät keskittyneeseen kurttuun.  
"Mutta niitä näkyy vain viisi... Joten... Kuudes..."  
Nyt Edkin erotti kuudennen otuksen.  
Se oli noin puoli metriä korkea ja muistutti vähän puudelia, paitsi että se oli vaaleanpunainen.  
"Ranskalainen pörrökorva", Ulla voihkaisi vaimeasti.  
Ed kavahti pinkkiä otusta hitusen ja antoi katseensa kiertää muihin lohikäärmeisiin.  
Yksi oli sinertävän hopeinen ja sillä oli terävät sarvet. Toinen oli vihreä. Kolmas oli punainen. Sen kasvoja kehysti kullanvärinen piikkiharja. Neljäs oli valtava, musta ja kiukkuinen. Viides... oli todella epämääräinen otus. Sillä oli kahdeksan jalkaa, joista kahdessa takimmaisessa näytti olevan jotain suksien näköistä, kun taas etummaisissa oli sauvat. Sen lisäksi sen leuasta roikkui jotain todella partamaista ja sen päässä oli jotain, mikä näytti erehdyttävästi Osuuspankin mainospipolta.  
"Mikä helvetti tuo on?" Ed kysyi järkyttyneenä ja tuijotti ... lohikäärmettä silmät lautasen kokoisina.  
"Suomalainen ikämieshiihtäjä", vastasi Ulla välinpitämättömästi ja listasi sitten loputkin, "tuo musta on unkarilainen sarvipyrstö. Todella pelottava otus. Vihreä on Walesista, en keksi siitä mitään sanottavaa. Mutta vihreä on kiva väri. Sinertävä on ruotsalainen ruttukuono ja punainen on kiinalainen pallosalama. Päättelee siitä tärkeimmät."  
Sen sanottuaan Ulla viittasi Ediä pysymään hiljaa.  
Hagrid puhui yhdelle lohikäärmeitä saattamaan tulleista merirosvoista.  
"Ovatpa ne kauniita!" Hagrid päivitteli silmälappupäiselle miehelle.  
"No totta maar haashtelet, maakrapu. Njotta olekshä kuullunna enshimmäisestä tjehtäväshtä?" sammalsi silmälappumies ja rommi lemusi jopa Edin nenään.  
"En", Hagrid totesi yksioikoisesti.  
"Hohoo! She onjkin hupaisha juttu! Khishailijoittenna pitää hjakeman njämä mjunat – ho ho hoo! - ljohikjäärmeitten altja! Njämä ljohikjäärmekset ovat hjautovia njaaraita, joten shiitä tulee kerrashaan hupaishaa!" Merirosvo nauroi hetken ja kaatui sitten suoraan selälleen maahan.

Ulla tönäisi Ediä kevyesti kyynärpäällä. Kun blondi kääntyi katsomaan häntä, hän nyökkäsi miltei huomaamattomasti sivulle. Ed katsoi tytön osoittamaan suuntaan, mistä hän hetken etsittyään erottikin kippurapartaisen miehen, joka kuikuili lohikäärmeitä puun takaa.  
"Igor Irkoroff?" hän kuiskasi.  
"Kuinka vaan. Minä kuvittelin, että hänen nimensä on Vladimir", Ulla vastasi vaimeasti. Eleellään hän osoitti, että heidän pitäisi lähteä.

Linnalle palatessaan he keskustelivat lohikäärmeistä.  
"Kaikki muut kilpailijat tietävät pian, mikä koetus on edessä", Ed pohti.  
"Niin. Paitsi se puuskupuh ja Tamaki." Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus.  
"Aiotko sinä kertoa Lotalle?" Ed kysyi, kun ei enää malttanut olla kysymättä.  
"En. Olen vähän huolissani siitä ranskalaisesta pörrökorvasta, mutta ei tämä huijaamisen arvoista ole", Ulla vastasi miettimättä.  
"Mutta jos kaikki muut huijaavat... Sitä paitsi miksi sinä otit selvää, jos et arvosta huijaamista?"  
"Kyllä Lotta selviää. Hänhän pitää lohikäärmeistä. Minusta nyt vain on todella epämääräistä, jos Harry Potter lähtee yöksi ulos. Olisin myös voinut kertoa Lotalle, jos koetus olisi ollut pahempi."  
He hajaantuivat omiin makuusaleihinsa.  
Ed toivoi kovasti, ettei uneksisi vaaleanpunaisista puudeleista.

* * *

**A/N: **Uskokaa tai älkää, minulla oli todella hauskaa tämän kanssa aikoinaan.

"Enter Salarakas... 3 He's such a nice guy." - Mirocchi 4.12.2008, kun päivitti tämän eräälle foorumille.


	15. Ensimmäiseen koitokseen valmistautuminen

**15. Ensimmäiseen koitokseen valmistautuminen**

Yläkerrasta kuului satunnaista kolinaa. Aivan kuin joku liikkuisi siellä. Ja jostain syystä torkkuva Ichigo oli nojautunut Renjiä vasten. Renji tökkäsi nukkuvaa poikaa. Ichigo heräsi ja hieraisi silmiään.  
"Miäh…?"  
"Menkäämme katsomaan mitä tuolla ylhäällä liikkuu."  
"Renji, sinä olet taas katsonut liiaksi Taru Sormusten Herraa. Anna minun nukkua", Ichigo valitti ja painautui taas – jostain kumman syystä – Renjiä vasten. Vaikka miehellä ei ollut mitään valittamista aiheesta, Renji tökkäsi Ichigon uudelleen hereille.  
"Voit mennä nukkumaan vuoteeseen, jos haluat nukkua", Renji vastasi.  
"Mutta siellä on Shunsui. Se alkoholin lemu on liian pistävä, ettei siellä voi nukkua", Ichigo valitti.  
"Siellä voi tuulettaa."  
"Mutta siellä on Ukitake!" Renji piti pienen mietintähetken.  
"Totta. Mutta otetaan silti selvää mitä tuolla tapahtuu", kuolemanjumala sanoi ja nyki Ichigon pystyyn. Yhdessä he lipuivat katon läpi rohkelikkojen oleskelutilaan.

Vierailijoiden makuuhuoneen ovi vedettiin kiinni. Poikien makuusaliin johtavista rappusista kuului pehmeitä askeleita. Ovi narahti auki ja vetäytyi yhtä narisevasti kiinni.  
"Rasvaavatko he noita saranoi…" pidemmälle Ichigo ei päässyt, sillä oleskelutilaan johtava ovi avautui ja sisään rämpi jotain näkymätöntä. Ainakin jotain törmäsi pöytään rajusti. Ichigo ja Renji tuijottivat molemmat näkymättömän hahmon törmäilyä. Viimeisenä kaatui sohvapöytä vieden mukanaan shakkilaudan nappuloineen. Hahmo pysähtyi, tai ainakin vaikutti pysähtyneen, koska esineitä ei kaatunut enää.

Takan eteen ilmestyi Harry, riisuen nopeasti jotain kangaskappaletta yltään. Poika ei näyttänyt huomaavan kahta sohvan edessä seisovaa kuolemanjumalaa. Se taas oli surkeaa, sillä Harry seisoi metrin päässä Ichigosta.

Kuolemanjumalien säikähdykseksi tulisijaan ilmestyi miehen pää. Ichigo älähti, hyppäsi Renjin syliin, joka menetti tasapainonsa ja kaatui sohvalle. Sohvakin menetti tukipisteensä ja se kaatui selkänojaansa vasten. Harry huomasi vasta nyt turistikummitukset ja loikkasi taaksepäin, osuen melkein takkaan. Mies takassa nauroi tapahtumasarjalle Ichigon noustessa anteeksi pyytävä ilme kasvoillaan pois Renjin päältä.  
"Remukselle ja minulle taisi käydä kerran noin. Voi niitä vanhoja hyviä aikoja…", hän totesi pyyhkiessään naurunkyyneliä.  
"Harry, ovatko he luotettavia?" Harry katsoi sohvaa pystyyn nostavaa kaksikkoa.  
"Ainakin he vaikuttavat siltä…" poika totesi pohtivasti.  
"He vaikuttavat aika omituisilta. Joitain vaihto-oppilaita?"  
"Turistikummituksia."  
"Lakatkaa puhumasta aivan kuin emme olisi paikalla!" huudahti Ichigo ja heitti matalan pöydän nurin. Pöydän päällä oli lappu, jossa luki "Käytetään vain tällaisia vitsejä varten, ei teejuhliin".  
"Ja kuka hitto sinä olet?" nuori kuolemanjumala ärisi mulkoillen miestä takassa.  
"Sirius Musta, Harryn kummisetä. Entä keitä te olette?"  
"Ichigo Kurosaki ja Renji Abarai", Renji huikkasi sohvalta.  
"Kumpi on kumpi?"  
"Oranssipää on Ichigo", Renji tarkensi Ichigon siirtäessä salamoivan katseensa häneen.

"Kuinka sinulla on mennyt?" Harry kysyi Siriukselta. Miehen kasvot levenivät hymyyn.  
"Loistavasti! Remus ja minä olemme löytäneet oikein hienon koirankopin, johon sopii vallan mainiosta viettämään… Ei mitään. Vähät minusta, kuinka sinulta on mennyt? Olet ilmeisesti löytänyt jo tyttöystävän ja peräti toinen ottelija! Tiesin, että olet perinyt jotain Jamesin kyvyistä ja puhun nyt muusta kuin lentämisestä." Harry muuttui helakanpunaiseksi poskistaan.  
"Se lehtijuttu on täyttä roskaa", poika takelteli ja hieroi poskiaan. "Ainakin suurimmalta osin."  
"Ai, ilmankos kun kerta oli Luodikon tekemä. Olen varma, että sen ämmän kirjoituskoneessa on jotain ylimääräistä, joka vääristelee vielä enemmän mitä 'sähäkkä sitaattisulkakynä' kirjoittaa", Sirius kertoi mielipiteensä.  
"Joo, sain muuten tietää ensimmäisen koitoksen… Onko se sallittua?" Harry kysyi istuutuen takan eteen. Hän luultavasti istuisi tässä vielä pidemmän aikaa, joten olisi parasta tehdä olonsa mukavaksi. Sirius tuhahti ja heilautti pitkäksi kasvaneita hiuksiaan.  
"Turnajaisissa on aina huijattu, enemmän tai vähemmän. Se on melkein kuin perinne, vertaa vaikka kalkkunan syöntiin joulupöydässä", mies totesi.  
"Mikä se sitten on?"  
"Lohikäärmeitä. Paitsi, että se yksi näyttää puudelilta. Ja se on vaaleanpunainen", Harry kertoi ja kohautti olkiaan. Sirius näytti kauhistuneelta.  
"Vaaleanpunainen? Puudeli? Älä vain sano, että se on ranskalainen pörrökorva!"  
"Taisi ollakin. Juopuneen merkkarin puheista ei juuri saanut mitään selkoa."  
"Mitä muita rotuja siellä oli?"  
"Walesinvihreä, ruotsalainen ruttukuono, kiinalainen pallosalama, suomalainen ikämieshiihtäjä…"  
"Sinulla käy tuuri jos saat sen ikämieshiihtäjän vastaasi, se on suhteellisen leppoisa olento. Haluaa vain hiihdellä heti kun ensilumi on satanut."  
"Ja sitten unkarilainen sarvipyrstö." Sirius piti hetken tauon.  
"Paras on, että rukoilet kaikkia tuntemiasi ja tuntemattomia jumalia ja toivot saavasi jonkun muun kuin… " tässä kohtaa mies piti tauon ja värähti kuin inhosta "sen pörrökorvan."

Sohvalta Ichigo viittoi saaden huomion itseensä.  
"Niin?"  
"Mitä pahaa siinä koirannäköisessä elukassa on?" poika kysyi uteliaana.  
"Kerron kohta, mutta ensiksi: Irkoroff on kuolonsyöjä."  
"Kuola mitä?" Renji kysyi kohottaen kulmakarvaansa.  
"Kuolonsyöjä, ei enempää siitä. Kysykää Hermionelta tarkempaa informaatiota, minä en jaksa sitä kertoa. Niin siis. Vauhkomieli nappasi Irkoroffin, mutta se pieni vuohi teki diilin taikaministeriön kanssa ja pääsi sillä sitten vapaaksi", Sirius jatkoi.  
"Oliko se hän, joka laittoi nimeni yömyssyyn?" Harry kysyi.  
"Se onkin hyvä kysymys, mutta kehotan valppauteen."  
"Alituinen valppaus", silmälasipäinen poika hymähti sarkastisesti.  
"Niin teillä on Vauhkomielikin, mutta eipä mitään. Se pappa vetää hyökkääjiä puoleensa kuin hunaja kärpäsiä."  
"Tai shounen-ai-pari fanityttöjä."  
"Tai valtava parsa…"  
"No niin lapset, nyt riitti", Sirius totesi lopulta kuolemanjumalien ja Harryn alettua keksimään erilaisia vertauksia. Renji suivaantui lapseksi nimittämisestä ja näytti aloittavan mykkäkoulun sanattomasta sopimuksesta.

"Kerro siitä pörrökorvasta, ole niin kiltti Sirius", Harry pyysi. Sirius huokaisi.  
"Niin siis… Lohikäärmeisiin ei normaalit taiat juurikaan tehoa. Ei pidä hyökätä täysikasvuisen lohikäärmeen kimppuun ilman rykmenttiä apunaan. Mutta, se pörrökorva on erittäin paha nakki. Lohikäärmeillä on silmät heikko kohta, mutta…" pidemmälle Sirius ei päässyt, sillä vierailijoiden makuunhuoneen ovi aukesi.  
"Voitteko nyt helvetti soikoon pitää pienempää ääntä, koska täällä jotkut yrittävät peräti nukkua", ovensuusta ärisi yöpukuinen Kyoya. Sirius oli ehtinyt kadota takasta. Harry näytti siltä, kuin olisi yllätetty housut kintuissa.  
"Öh… Kyllä, herra!" poika parahti ja painoi päänsä alas. Renji vaikutti myös säikähtäneeltä, puhumattakaan Ichigosta. Kyoya ei näyttänyt sellaiselta ihmiseltä, joka rähisisi naama punaisena jostain. Ei, Kyoya vaikutti sellaiselta ihmiseltä, joka toimisi varjoista ja iskisi palkkamurhaajan perään.  
"Hienoa. Nyt, tekin voitte painua nukkumaan", poika murisi ja oli jo laittamassa ovea kiinni.  
"Öh, Kyoya?"  
"Niin Potter?"  
"Voitko kertoa Tamakille, että seuraava koetus sisältää lohikäärmeitä", Harry kertoi. Kyoya kohotti kulmiaan.  
"Miksi kerrot tämän?"  
"Ota se anteeksipyyntönä meluamisesta", Ichigo ehdotti ja painoi päänsä alas odottaen manausta niskaansa. Kyoya tuijotti hetken sohvaa.  
"Viesti tullaan välittämään", poika vastasi ja veti oven perässään kiinni.

Ichigolla vaikutti olevan hyvät unenlahjat, sillä poika makasi sohvalla täydessä unessa.  
"Hyvää yötä", Harry toivotti kuolemanjumalille ja kiiruhti makuusaliinsa. Renji murahti vastauksesi. Mies hieroi niskaansa vaivautuneena. Heidän pitäisi lähteä nyt muualle, sillä hän uskoi, ettei tuvan asukkaita huvittanut herätä ja huomata, että heidän sohvallaan nukkui joku. Eikä Renji raaskinut herättää poikaa. Mies hieraisi poskiaan kämmenellään Ichigo luultavasti tappaisi hänet, jos saisi tietää. Varovasti Renji nosti Ichigon käsivarsilleen, huomaten samalla, että hän oli yllättävän kevyt. Miehen hämmästykseksi poika nojautui häntä vasten ja suorastaan kiehnäsi.  
'Hän tappaa minut, jos sanon tästä sanaakaan', Renji ajatteli ja nielaisi tyhjää.

Renji työnsi oviaukon edestä lihavaa naista esittävän taulun selällään ja astui hiljaiseen käytävään. Nainen taulussa haukotteli ja hieraisi silmiään.  
"Sitä ollaan sitten yöjuoksulla, vai?" nainen kysyi vilkaisten paljon puhuvasti Ichigoa Renjin sylissä. Renji punehtui hieman ja hymyili vinosti.  
"Ei nyt aivan", mies vastasi.  
"Miten vain, ei täällä tunnu nukutuksi saavan kun kaikki ramppaavat", nainen valitti ja yritti taas nukkua.

Aamulla Ichigo heräsi omasta vuoteestaan ja tietenkään ilman mitään aavistustakaan miten oli joutunut sinne. Viimeinen muistikuva oli rohkelikkojen oleskelutilan sohva ja Kyoya huutamassa heille. Kuolemanjumala osasi kuitenkin laskea yhteen yksi plus yksi ja tuli siihen tulokseen jatkaessaan uniaan, että pitäisi kiittää Renjiä jotenkin. Se sohva ei ollut kovinkaan mukava nukkumapaikka, lopulta.

Harry ja Hermione selasivat lukuisia paksuja kirjoja läpi yhdessä kirjaston pöydässä. Kirjat olivat korkeissa kasoissa ja pöydän ympäristö vaikutti pienoiskaupungilta pilvenpiirtäjineen. Ichigo pujotteli pinojen välistä varoen osumasta yhteenkään. Hän ei halunnut jäädä minkäänlaisen vyöryn alle. Hermione sulki selaamansa kirjan ja työnsi sen sivummalle. Tyttö huomasi kuolemanjumalan lähestymisen ja tervehti tätä. Ichigo nyökkäsi vastaukseksi.  
"Mitä haette?" hän kysyi. Harry nykäisi rajusti päänsä taaksepäin ja tuijotti pelästyneenä Ichigoa. Poika tuhahti.  
"Yksinkertaista loitsua, joka vahingoittaa lohikäärmeen silmiä", Hermione vastasi ja avasi uuden kirjan selattavaksi. Ichigo vilkaisi kirjojen kansia. Kaikki liittyivät jotenkin lohikäärmeisiin.

Ed saapui kirjakasojen takaa läjäyttäen pari uutta opusta pöydälle.  
"Löysin nämä. En tiedä auttavatko ne yhtään", poika selitti ja veti itselleen tuolin. Ichigo vilkaisi kirjoihin syventynyttä kolmikkoa. Ja niin pöydän ympärillä istui neljä ihmistä.

Ichigo veti yhden kirjan luoksensa ja selasi sitä laiskasti.  
"Harry, mitä miekkonen takassa puhui sinun vahvuuksista?" Ichigo kysyi lopulta. Harry katsoi kuolemanjumalaa hämmentyneenä.  
"Lentämisen, mutta miten se tähän liittyy?" poika vastasi.  
"Etkö voisi hyödyntää sitä?" Hermione ja Ed pysäyttivät myös lukemisen.  
"Tosiaan… Sinähän voisit lentää. Sinunhan kuuluu päästä vain lohikäärmeen ohi, eikä hyökätä sen kimppuun", Hermione henkäisi. Harry pudisti päätänsä.  
"Mutta enhän minä voi tuoda luutaa mukanani", poika valitti.  
"Mutta sinulla on sauvasi. Eikö teillä muka ole mitään loitsua takataskussa, jolla kutsua apuvälinettä?" Ichigo kysyi hymähtäen. Ed lämäytti kämmenensä otsaan.  
"Todellakin. Se kutsuntaloitsu, se on yllättävän kätevä kun ei jaksa kävellä ja hakea kirjaa", poika totesi ja kaivoi sauvansa esiin.  
"Tulejo kirja", Ed osoitti yhtä kirjoista, joka nätisti leijaili ilmojen halki juuri sillä tavalla miten kirjat eivät normaalisi leiju.  
'Olenko minä joidenkin lukutoukkien ja nörttien joukossa?' Ichigo mietti.  
"Ajattelitko kertoa muille ottelijoille mitä on vastassa?" kuolemanjumala kysyi. Harry näytti empivän.  
"Fleur ja Krum tietävät jo koitoksesta. Tamaki on saanut selville Kyoyan kautta ja jäljellä on sitten Lotta ja… se puuskupuh… Se… Diggory! He eivät tiedä."  
"Ulla sanoi, ettei tarvitse huolestua Lotan suhteen", Ed huomautti.  
"Joten jäljellä on Diggory.", Harry totesi.  
"Taidan kertoa hänelle."  
"Miksi?"  
"Koska olen sankari ja sankarit tekevät mukavia asioita toisille", poika perusteli. Ichigon valtasi suuri halu lyödä päätänsä pöytään.

Muutaman hyllyn takaa kuului kiljahduksia. Hermione hautasi päänsä käsiinsä.  
"Voi ei, ne on ne", tyttö voihkaisi. Muut katsoivat häntä kummastuneina. Ketkä olivat mitkä? Kiljunta läheni lähenemistään ja alkoi kuulua juoksuaskeleita. Pöydän ohi juoksi Tamaki ja Krum, yhtä matkaa. Tamaki hieman sulavammin väistellen tanssiaskeleiden lailla kirjapinot Krumin vain jyrätessä läpi.  
"Prinsessat, tämä on kyllä imartelevaa ja viettäisin mielelläni aikaa teidän kanssanne, mutta meidän pitäisi valmistautua koetukseen", Tamaki huikkasi selkänsä taakse.  
"Vahat siita, juokse viela kun ne ovat kaukana", Krum murahti. Kaksikko katosi kulman taakse. Paikalle rynnisti suuri lauma tyttöjä, joilla oli mukanaan muutama kyltti, joissa luki ainakin "Whee 3 Tamaki" ja "Krum on suloisempi kuin valtava parsa". Kyltit ilmaisivat varsin selvästi heidän olevan fanityttöjä.  
"Mihin he menivät?" ensimmäinen, ilmeisesti joukon johtaja kysyi. Harry, Ed ja Ichigo tuijottivat joukkoa suu auki Hermionen hakatessa päätänsä pöytään.  
"No? Mihin?"  
"Tuo-tuonne", Ed vastasi osoittaen sormellaan selkänsä taakse.  
"Kiitos. No niin siskot! RYNNÄKKÖÖN", johtaja kiljaisi ja kiljuva joukko jatkoi jahtiaan.  
"Kirjasto ei ollut entisensä noiden jälkeen", Hermione valitti heidän kerätessä kaatuneita kirjoja uusiksi pilvenpiirtäjiksi.

Seuraavan kerran kun Ichigo näki Harryn, Hermionen ja Edin yhdessä tyhjässä luokkahuoneessa. Luokan oven avattuaan hän sai vastaansa äänimuurin.  
_"I'm just a dreamer…"_ ääni lauloi. Ichigosta laulajan ääni oli tuttu, muttei osannut yhdistää kehenkään. _"I dream my life away oh yeah…"_ Ääni tuntui voimistuvan.  
"Mitä te teette täällä!" hän huusi yrittäen saada äänensä laulun äänen yläpuolelle. Hermione kääntyi katsomaan.  
"Me harjoittelemme!" tyttö huusi takaisin  
_"I'm just a dreamer…"_ laulu jatkui kenestäkään välittämättä.  
"Miksi täällä sitten on tällainen meteli?"  
"Mitä?"  
"KYSYIN, ETTÄ MIKSI TÄÄLLÄ ON TÄLLAINEN METELI."  
"Olemme loitsuluokassa, jossa kukaan ei ilmeisesti ole vielä lopettanut loitsua, emmekä me osaa."  
"Miksi ette vain vaihda luokkaa?"  
"MITÄ?"  
"MIKSI ETTE VAIN VAIHDA LUOKKAA?"  
"… Tuota emme tulleet ajatelleeksi. Harry, Ed, etsitään toinen tyhjä luokka käyttöön!"  
_"I'm just a dreamer, who dreams of better days…" _

Ichigo huomasi istuvansa pulpetin päällä katsellen kuinka Harry lennätteli tavaroita luoksensa. Kuolemanjumala nojasi polviinsa ja seurasi kuinka Hermione välillä korjasi jotain Harryn loitsussa.  
"Sinä väännät sitä jotenkin omituisesti", ruskeahiuksinen tyttö valitti.  
"Eikös se ole pääasia, että se toimii juuri oikein?" Ed kysyi istuen Ichigon viereen.  
"Ei!" Hermione huudahti. "Tämä on taidetta! Kun tekee kaiken täydellisesti, lausumisesta ja ranteen liikettä myöten, tulos on lähellä taideteos!" Ichigo hymähti.  
"Miten vain. Minulle riittää se toimii, enkä muutenkaan ole koskaan ole taikonut", kuolemanjumala totesi. Hermione ja Harry näyttivät järkyttyneitlä ja Ediltä pääsi hihitys katsoessaan kaksikkoa.  
"Etkö?" Harry kysyi. Ichigo vaikutti hämmentyneeltä.  
"En. Minä vain käytän miekkaani ja sillä sitten…" pidemmälle hän ei päässyt. Puhe miekasta herätti nuoremmissa kiinnostuksen.  
"Miekkailetko sinä?"  
"Juu-u, tavallaan…"  
"Onko sinulla oma miekka?"  
"Juu."  
"Minkälainen?"  
Ichigo nousi pystyyn ja mietti hetken miten kuvailisi Zangetsua. Kuolemanjumala päätyi huitomaan ilmaa hieman alle olkapäänsä.  
"Olisikohan tätä pitkä…" poika totesi pohtivasti. "Se näyttää keittiöveitsen raakileelta, sillä siinä ei ole väistintä ja… se vain näyttää keittiöveitseltä."  
"Miksi sinä valitsit sellaisen miekan?" Hermione kysyi hämmästyneenä.  
"Itse asiassa en minä sitä valinnut, se vain tuli sellaisena", kuolemanjumala puolusteli.  
"Vähän niin kuin taikasauva valitsee omistajansa?" Harry kysyi silmät suurina. Ichigo tuijotti poikaa hämmästyneenä.  
"Ilmeisesti ei", Ed huomautti. "Minä olen käyttänyt vain alkemiaa ja hyvin olen pärjännyt." Nyt Harry ja Hermione siirtyivät tuijottamaan Ediä.  
"Hei lopettakaa, tuo on oikeasti pelottavaa!" Ed parahti ja vetäytyi pari askelta taaksepäin.  


* * *

**A/N:** Toivottavasti auttoi addiktioon tämä hurja päivittäminen. Kommentoiminen ainakin on auttanut minua ja Miladya kovasti. Ensi kerralla sitten *rummunpärinää* ensimmäinen koetus. Lohikäärmeksiä!


	16. Ensimmäinen koetus: Murtomaahiihdon MM

Kiitos niin Hipille kuin Kuroillekin, että olette antaneet palautetta. On kiva kuulla, että ficistämme pidetään. Olemme nähneet sen kanssa paljon vaivaa ja keksimme yhä edelleen (viimeksi tänään) vitsejä ja ideoita, joilla kenties saatamme saada jonkun nauramaan tai ainakin hymyilemään. Toivottavasti koetus viehättää. Jaoimme sen kahteen osaan, että molemmat saisivat pitää hauskaa. Eli Lady Gray ja Mirocchi ylpeinä esittävät: viisivelhoturnajaisten ensimmäinen koetus!

**16. Ensimmäinen koetus: Murtomaahiihdon MM**

"Lohikäärmeitä", Kyoya totesi yllättäen, kun he istuivat Tamakin kanssa kahdestaan Rohkelikkotornissa juomassa teetä. Kahdestaan on vähän suhteellinen käsite, koska ainakin Kyoyaa häiritsi ilman syytä kiljuva tyttö hänen korvansa juuressa ja Tamakia tuuppi kyynärpäillään molemmilta puolilta kaksi innostuneesti pimeyden voimilta suojautumisesta selittävää poikaa. Mutta kukaan ei varsinaisesti ollut heidän seurassaan tai kuunnellut heitä.  
"Mitä sanoit?" Tamaki kysyi ja väisti yhtä kyynärpäätä.  
"Lohikäärmeitä", Kyoya toisti hiljaa, kun kirkuva tyttö vaikeni vetääkseen henkeä.  
"Alituinen valppaus!" hihkaisi toinen Vauhkomieltä ihailevista pojista.  
"Missä?" Tamaki kääntyi katsomaan ympäri salia, etsien katseellaan lohikäärmettä. Kyoya löi kätensä otsaansa.  
"Ei täällä. Koitoksessa", hän selitti ärtyneesti. Tamaki näytti kauhistuneelta.  
"Mutta tämähän on kauheaa! Mitä jos minut saadaan kiinni huijaamisesta? Epäsano se!" vaalea nuorukainen voihkaisi ja elehti dramaattisesti.  
"Epäsano?" Kyoya pyöritteli silmiään. Ehkä olisi ollut parempi olla kertomatta Tamakille. Olisipahan maailmassa yksi idiootti vähemmän.

* * *

  
Koitoksen aamuna Tamaki pukeutui Ouranin koulupuvun siniseen kaapuun, joka mukaili hänen hoikkaa kroppaansa kauniisti, mutta mahdollisti silti sulavan liikkumisen. Totta puhuen lohikäärmeet huolestuttivat jopa häntä. Hän ei kuitenkaan antanut sen näkyä, vaan tanssahteli läpi unenpöpperöisten rohkelikkojen ja aamuauringon valaisemien käytävien yhtä kimaltelevana kuin tavallisestikin.  
Osa ruokasaliin aikaisin valuvasta väestä oli hankkinut aurinkolasit välttyäkseen Tamakin häikäisyltä. Renjikin oli ottanut lasinsa uudelleen käyttöön.  
"Eikö sinua yhtään jännitä?" punatukkainen kummitus kysyi istuutuessaan häntä vastapäätä.  
Tamaki kohautti olkiaan elegantisti.  
"Hiki pilaa kauniit piirteet", hän tokaisi ja pörrötti hiuksiaan tyylikkäällä liikkeellä.  
"Mitä aiot tehdä?" Renji tiedusteli uteliaana.  
"Näet sitten", Tamaki totesi ja soi aaveelle sädehtivän hymyn, mikä sai Renjin työntämään lasejaan paremmin paikalleen.  
Siinä samassa Tamaki revittiinkin penkiltään Lotan, Harryn ja McGarmiwan toimesta.  
"Teidän pitäisi jo olla ulkona", McGarmiwa voivotteli ja potkaisi koko porukan ovesta naisellisesti nauraen.  
He lähtivät yhdessä kävelemään kohti satunnaista telttaa, joka seisoi metsän reunassa.  
"Nyt ei parane hermostua, rakkaat kumppanini", Tamaki yritti rauhoitella niin itseään kuin seuralaisiaan.  
"Miten niin hermostua?" Lotta tiedusteli räpytellen silmiään viattomasti. Hän näytti hivenen huolestuneelta.  
"Tietääkö hän?" Tamaki kysyi hämmentyneenä. Harry puisti päätään, mutta ennen kuin he ehtivät selittää tytölle, Krum hyökkäsi teltasta ja raahasi heidät sisään.  
"Ne vaanivat teltan takana! Mina voin kuulla niiden ulvovan!" hän voihkaisi hiljaa Tamakille.  
"Mitkä ne?" Harry uteli ja yritti kuulostella ulvontaa. Krum kääntyi katsomaan häntä epätoivoisena.  
"Fanitytot!" urheilija parahti. Sitten hänen silmissään välähti paholaismaisesti.  
"Sinahan voi hamata niita!" hän hihkaisi. Ennen kuin kukaan ehti estää, hän sysäsi pojan ulos teltasta. Ulkoa kuului repimisen ääniä, Harryn kiljuntaa ja fanitytön innostunut huuto: "Krum on koskenut tätä hihaa! Ja nyt se on minun!"  
Tamaki ehti luoda silmäyksen muihin kilpailijoihin.  
Lotta näytti tavallista totisemmalta ja kalpeammalta, muttei ollut luopunut teennäisen idioottimaisesta hymystään.  
Fleur kasvatti sieniä teltan nurkassa. Tamakin asiantunteva katse kertoi, ettei tyttökään ollut aivan amatööri.  
Krum oli kalpea, mutta se vaikutti johtuvan enemmän fanityttöjen pelkäämisestä kuin jännityksestä.  
Kestin hetken, ennen kuin Tamaki erotti Diggoryn teltan seinästä.  
Bagman lehahti valtavan ampiaisen näköisenä heidän vierelleen. Tamaki tukahdutti halun läimäistä miestä jättimäisellä kärpäslätkällä.  
"Voisin vaikka vannoa, että Harry oli tässä hetki sitten... Koetuksen alkamisella on kiire", mies selitti ja pörräsi kauemmas. Hetken kuluttua Harry hoippui takaisin. Hänen kaavustaan puuttui toinen hiha, joku oli repäissyt irti yhden hänen taskuistaan ja hänen toisen kenkänsä nauha oli kadonnut. Tamaki siisti häntä huomaamattomasti parilla näppärällä loitsulla.  
Bagman onnistui laskemaan kuuteen ja piristyi valtavasti.  
"Siis kun nuo ihmiset tuolta linnasta ovat muuttuneet ihmisiksi katsomossa, te otatte tästä kivasta pussukasta", mies piti tauon jonka aikana hän helisti pussia iloisesti, "pienoismallit, joiden avulla päätämme miten kiusaamme teitä! Niitä on montaa eri sorttia! Teidän tehtävänne on sitten poimia kultamuna, jos ymmärrätte mitä tarkoitan!"  
Samassa teltan ohitti kymmenen sekunnin innosta hihkuva maanjäristys.  
Kun Bagman oli saanut kömmittyä takaisin seisaalleen, hän virnisti leveästi.  
"No niin, naiset ensin!" hän hihkaisi ja työnsi pussin Fleurin nenä eteen.  
Fleur räpytteli silmiään ja mutristi huultaan epäluuloisena, mutta laittoi kätensä pussiin.  
Hän veti esiin vihreä pienoislohikäärmeen, joka räpytteli innokkaasti siipiään.  
"Walesin vihreä", Bagman totesi melkein asiallisesti.  
"Ai lohikäärmeitä", Lotta huokasi helpottuneena ja poimi pussista jotakin. Hän pudotti sen kuitenkin siinä silmänräpäyksessä. Tamaki ehti vain huomata pinkin sävyn.  
"NO VOI HELV--!" Lotta huusi ja yritti potkia lattialla lojuvaa pienoismallia kauemmas.  
"Ranskalainen pörrökorva", Bagman mutisi nauraen häijysti sen todettuaan.  
Krum kalasti pussista kiinalaisen pallosalaman ja Cedric poimi ruotsalaisen ruttukuonon.  
Itse Tamaki sai ottaa toiseksi viimeisen pienoismallin.  
Se näytti todella erikoiselta. Kesti hetken ennen kuin hän tunnisti sen.  
"Tuo Osuuspankin mainospipo... Tämä on suomalainen ikämieshiihtäjä!" hän huudahti ja esitteli pienoismallin kaikille tyylikkäästi vauhdikkaalla kädenliikkeellä.  
"Todellako?" Lotta kiinnostui ja tuli lähemmäs katsomaan. Hän jopa unohti pienoismallin, joka jahtasi lattialla omaa häntäänsä. He eivät kuitenkaan ehtineet keskustella, kun Bagman jo riensi ulos raahaten vastahakoista Cedriciä mukanaan.

Muut kilpailijat teltassa odottivat jonkinlaista reaktiota vaalean puuskupuhin astumiseen areenalle, mutteivät kuullet kuin yhden vaimean vihellyksen.  
"Kuka tuo on?" huusi joku katsomosta.  
Kaikki ottelijat hiljenivät kuuntelemaan Bagmanin selostusta.  
"Se vaalea mikäsennimioli väisti täpärästi! Aika ihailtavaa!"  
"Näkeekö kukaan missä hän on? Ai, tuossa lohikäärmeen edessä. Kiitos!"  
"Haluaisiko joku tuoda minulle purkkiananasta? Voi kuinka ystävällistä!"  
"Mitä ihmettä se nyt tekee? Poikaparka on seonnut!"  
"Taas hän katosi, mihin hän meni? Ai, hän on edelleen lohikäärmeen edessä!"  
"Oho, nyt lohikäärme kyllästyi häneen. Hän sai munan! Nyt tuomarien pisteet."  
Tuomarien pisteitä ei kuulutettu, joten ne ilmeisesti näytettiin.  
"Suoh'n poika! Tänne!" Bagman kutsui kuin koiraa ja Tamaki totteli.  
"Tsemppia!" Krum toivotti hänen selälleen.

Tamaki astui itsevarmuutta hehkuen areenalle. Yleisö – tai sen feminiininen osa – repesi villiin kirkunaan. Hän katseli hetken kylttejä, joita oli pystyssä siellä täällä. Niissä luki "Potter presidentiksi", "Krum, sinä pulloposkinen hamsteri 3" ja "Tamaki Suoh ei vajoa suohon! Koska se on niiiiin ihq!"  
Tamaki hymyili vaisusti ja käänsi katseensa edessään odottavaan lohikäärmeeseen.  
Ikämieshiihtäjä hymyili hänelle pirteästi ja hihkaisi: "Latua!"  
Tamaki räpytteli silmiään.  
Ikämieshiihtäjä nousi pesän päältä, karjaisi hyväntahtoisesti: "Murtomaahiihtoa!" ja pyyhälsi kohti Kiellettyä metsää. Ennen kuin kukaan ehti estää, se oli jo hiihtänyt pois näkyvistä.  
"Kyoya! Mitä tämä 'murtomaahiihto' oikein on? Onko se jokin tavallisten ihmisten harrastus? Pitäisikö meidän kokeilla sitä?" Tamaki huusi yleisöön ja puolet katsomossa istuvista tytöistä alkoi miettiä, mihin olivat jättäneet suksensa edellisen joululoman jäljiltä.  
"Älä nyt sitä mieti! Ota se muna!" hänen ystävänsä vastasi. Tamaki poimi munan.  
Yleisössä alkoi puhjeta keskustelua.  
"Eikö sen lohikäärmeen pitänyt olla kahlittuna?"  
"No... Tiedäthän sinä juopuneet merirosvot..."  
"Miksei se puolustanut pesää?"  
"Se oli uros. Eivät ne suojele pesää, se on naaraan tehtävä."  
"Miksi tuoda uros tällaiseen tehtävään?"  
"Naaraita ei ole nähty enää vuosisatoihin."  
"Miten ne sitten lisääntyvät?"  
"Kloonaamalla?"  
"Vai tulevatko ne maanraoista?"  
"NYT HILJAA SIELLÄ KATSOMOSSA!" Bagman karjaisi taialla vahvistetulla äänellään.  
"On pisteiden aika", hän lisäsi herttaisesti.  
Madame Maxime piirsi ilmaan numeron kuusi, Kyyry viitosen, Ludo Bagman kahdeksikon ja Irkoroff nelosen.  
"Öh, Dumbledore? Voisitko antaa pisteet?" Bagman patisteli. Partaansa kampaava velhonero ei välittänyt. Kalkaros heitti miestä appelsiinilla, minkä jälkeen hän tokeni ja taikoi ilmoille numeron kymmenen.  
"Mistä tuo nyt tuli?"  
"Se on vaan kiva luku", Dumbledore perusteli ja alkoi letittää partaansa.

Tamaki häädettiin kentältä munineen päivineen ja melkein selvin päin oleva merirosvo kävi Kalkaroksen valvonnassa viemässä vaaleanpunaisen ... lohikäärmeen areenalle. Tällä kertaa hän kahlehti sen huolellisesti kiinni pesään.  
Vastaanhangoitteleva Lotta raahattiin areenalle.  
"Se on PINKKI!" hän kirkui.  
Selostus peitti pian hänen äänensä.  
"Suomen edustaja peittää silmänsä kädellään ja yrittää toisella kädellään haparoida tietään eteenpäin kohti pesää, mutta hän menee väärään suuntaan!"  
"Pörrökorva jahtaa omaa häntäänsä!"  
Kun Bagman vaikeni vetääkseen henkeä, Ulla katsomossa karjaisi äkkiarvaamatta: "Lotta!" ja paiskasi tyttöä Renjin aurinkolaseilla.  
"Onko tuo sääntöjen mukaista?"  
"Mikään ei kiellä aurinkolaseja ottelussa."  
"Uskomaton sihti."  
"Kiitos! Näkisitpä kaverini, jonka kanssa olen harjoitellut. Hänelle tuo ei olisi temppu eikä mikään."  
Lotta hapuili aurinkolasit maasta. Heti kun hän sai ne silmilleen, hän puhkesi ilkeään nauruun.  
"Päiväsi ovat luetut, sinä paholaisen kätyri!" hän tiedotti edelleen häntäänsä jahtaavalle otukselle.  
Sitten hän taikoi ilmaan pahvilaatikon, joka putosi pienen lohikäärmeen päälle niin, ettei se nähnyt mitään. Pörrökorva jatkoi ympyrän kävelemistä välittämättä liiemmin äkillisestä pimeydestä.  
Lotta kävi pesällä, nappasi kultaisen munan ja kohotti sen voitonriemuisesti ilmaan.  
Tuomarit toimivat nyt nopeammin ja antoivat pisteensä.  
Lotta mutisi niitä ääneen istuessaan Tamakin vieressä penkillä.  
"Kahdeksan. Ihan hyvä"  
"Sama."  
"Seiska. Tosi reilua."  
"Neljä. Irkoroff, sinä ranskalainen pörrökorva!"  
"Kymppi! Sepä oli kivaa Bagmanilta", Lotta riemuitsi.  
Hiljaisina vaaleaveriköt – kaikki kolme, joskin Diggory aikaa huomaamattomana – jatkoivat koetuksen seuraamista, Lotta aurinkolasit edelleen silmillään.


	17. Ensimmäinen koetus: Ikäloppu luuta

**17. Ensimmäisen koetuksen jatkoa: Ikäloppu luuta**

Harry istui ja tuijotti. Tuijotti ja istui. Hänen vetämänsä pienoismalli leikki nyt Lotan unohdetun pienoismallin kanssa. Poika siirsi tuijotuksensa telmiviin pikku lohikäärmeisiin ja tuli samalla ajatelleeksi, että tuo oli täysin mahdotonta. Jollakin oli ollut varmasti näppinsä pelissä kun pienoislohikäärmeet oli taiottu liikkuviksi. Harryn ajatukset siirtyivät syyttämään Lottaa, mutta hän tajusi, että suomalainen oli vasta äsken saanut tietää koetuksesta.

Raivokas repimisen ääni keskeytti pojan hermostuneisuuden. Sarvipyrstö oli iskenyt hampaansa pörrökorvaan ja repi sitä kappaleiksi innokkaasti. Harry ajatteli, että Lotta tuskin halusi saada pinkkiä… lohikäärmettä muistoksi muutenkaan. Ja se siitä epäluonnollisuudesta.

Osa selostuksesta kuului telttaan asti, saaden ottelijat hermostumaan hieman enemmän. Kolmella ensimmäisellä tuntui menevän hyvin. Toisaalta, sen puuskupuhin näkymättömyys oli omituista. Tamakilla vaikutti sujuvan hyvin. Lohikäärme oli lähtenyt hiihtämään, kai. Harry suurin piirtein itki katkerasti kun oli saanut häijyn otuksen itselleen. Miksei hänelle voinut tulla tuollaista risupartaista liskonkuvatusta? Lottakin ilmeisesti oli selvinnyt hengissä. Ainakaan lääkintämiehiä ei oltu pakotettu paikalle. Harry luotti, ainakin osittain, Edin (ja sitä kautta Ullan) sanoihin, että Lotta pärjäisi.

"No niin, voisimmeko saada hemaisevan ranskalaisemme tänne?" kuului Bagmanin kuulutus. Fleur siirtyi pois sienitarhansa luota, luoden siihen vielä rakastavan katseen ja käveli pois tärisevin askelin.

Areenalta kuului kätten taputuksia, jotka sitten hyytyivät yllättävän nopeasti. Harry ja Krum höristivät korviaan. Pian kuului Bagmanin kurkun selvitys.  
"Tuota noin… Anteeksi keskeytys, mutta kaikki lohikäärmeet ovat naaraita. Flirttailun siis ei pitäisi auttaa." Harrylle tuli mielikuva Fleurista, joka keimaili lohikäärmeelle ja keskeytyksen jälkeen näytti hämmentyneeltä. Sitten pitäisi lisätä mukaan "hups" ilman hoota.  
"Mihin näiden blondien älykkyys oikein katoaa?" Bagman mutisi moninkertaisella teholla.  
"Voi armon nimeen madame Maxime ja Lotta! Laskekaa ne sauvat alas, en minä ketään tahtonut loukata!" mies kiljui ilmeisesti väistellen vihaista rehtoria ja älykästä vaaleaverikköä.

Tauon jälkeen selostus palasi.  
"Ai, nyt hän on valinnut uuden taktiikan?"  
"Tuo oli paha."  
"Ai, luulin jo, että saamme ranskalaista käristystä walesilaiseen tapaan. Maxime-rakas, laske se sauva alas. KYYRY, tee jotain!"  
"Oho, tuota en osannut odottaa. Eipä kyllä likkakaan."  
"Ahaa… Hän siis käytti tuota! Ehkä hän värjää sittenkin hiuksiaan?"  
"Hän sai munan! Ja nyt tuomaristo antaa pisteet."

"Varsin muikeaa. Kruuuum, tule tänne poika niin saat leipää!" Bagman kiljui. Dumstrangilainen mökötti ja lähti kävelemään teltasta pois. Harry tuijotti hylättyä sieniviljelmää ja seurasi kuinka pienoislohikäärme höykytti piikkihännällään muutamaa tattia.

Lohikäärmeaitauksessa yltyi taas suurempaakin suuri kirkuna. Ilmeisesti fanitytöt huusivat nyt ääntänsä käheäksi miten parhaansa taisivat. Harry ei juuri kuullut mitään selostuksesta.  
"Mitä hän tekee?"  
"Voiko tuo olla oikeasti mahdollista?"  
"Kyllä minä uskoin, että juipilla on hermoja, mutta että noin! Irkoroff, miten sinä näitä oikein koulutat?"  
"Nyt se räpäytti! Krum liikkuu! Ja saa munan! Hienoa toimintaa, mutta vähän jäistä. No, tuomaristo antaa pisteet…"

Harry nousi seisomaan ja käveli ympyrä varoen astumasta hylättyjen pienoismallien päälle. Ikämieshiihtäjä sivakoi pitkin sienimetsää sarvipyrstön tuhotessa sitä. Pallosalama tuijotti eteensä walesin vihreän keikistellessä ympäriinsä. Pörrökorvan jäännökset nykivät vähän väliä.

"No niin, Harry. On sinun vuorosi näyttää miten pääset lohikäärmeen ohi. Ole kiltti poika ja tule tänne", Bagman liversi kovaäänisistä. Poika lähti marsipaanijaloin kävelemään kohti turmiota. Ehkä kuolema tulisi nopeasti, vastassahan oli sentään lohikäärme, jolla oli piikikäs pyrstö. Ehkä hän jäisi kummittelemaan ja tekemään Malfoyn elämästä sietämätöntä. Tai yrittäisi päästä Rohkelikon toiseksi tupakummitukseksi.

"No niin ja sieltä saapuu nuorin ja viimeisin ottelijamme. Antakaahan kunnolla kättä tälle nuorelle kapinalliselle!" Bagman karjui. Yleisö, ainakin fanityttöosasto, huusi ja meuhkasi ja antoi erittäin suuret suosionosoitukset. Renji ja Ulla olivat jostain saaneet tekokäsiä ja heittelivät niitä pojan niskaan. Käskettiinhän antamaan kunnolla kättä. Harry suojautui kiven taakse piiloon irtokämmensadetta ja kaivoi esiin sauvansa. Tätä hän oli harjoitellut viime päivät. Se ei voisi pettää häntä.

Lohikäärme haukotteli leveästi kietoutuneena pesänsä ympärille, mutta se sai nenäänsä Harryn hajun. Naaras aivasti ja maiskautti suutansa kääntäen katseensa pojan piilopaikkaan. Harry jähmettyi kiven takana. Lohikäärme hiipi yleisön melun turvin kiven taakse ja kurotti kaulansa – nuolaistakseen poikaa. Harry pomppasi metrin ilmaa, kirkaisi kuin tyttö ja juoksi toisen kiven luokse jättäen lohikäärmeen tuijottamaan häntä hämmentyneenä.

"Tulejo Tulisalama!" poika huusi osoittaen sauvallaan linnaa kohti. Mitään ei tapahtunut, mitään ei kuulunut ja lohikäärme lähestyi yhä uteliaana Harrya.  
"Arvasin, että tässä käy näin", kommentoi Ed katsomosta ja heitti luudan katsomosta areenalle.  
"Onko tuo sallittua?" kysyttiin katsomosta Harryn juostessa utelias lohikäärme perässään.  
"Emme tiedä, heittihän Ulla Lotalle aurinkolasit…"  
"Mikä tämä luuta on olevinaan?!" Harry rääkyi näyttäessään Edin suuntaan ikäloppua luutaa.  
"Puhtolakaisu 7. En löytänyt muutakaan varastosta", Ed huusi takaisin kohauttaen olkiaan ja levitellen käsiään.

Harry pui nyrkkiä kieltä näyttävälle Edille ja ponkaisi lentoon luutansa. Bagman sai äänensä takaisin ja alkoi selostaa.  
"Kas, Potterhan taitaa olla huispausmiehiä. Näkee suoraan otteista, että on suorastaan syntynyt luudan selkään."  
"Ai, nyt hän sai lohikäärmeen peräänsä."  
"Aivan kuin kissa yrittäisi pyydystää ötökkää. Potter, kokeile seuraavassa elämässä kärpästä, jos ihmiselo ei maistu."  
"Onkohan tuolla syöksyllä nimeä? Jos ei ole, nimetään se itsemurhaksi."  
"Missä Potter on? Ai tuolla hännän vieressä. Noo... tuskin häntä häneen osuu…"  
"Pitikin sanoa se. Meillä on asiantunteva lääkintämiehistö, joten tuo ei ole naarmu eikä mikään!"  
"Aaaa! Taas itsemurha! Se onnistui! Hänellä on kultainen muna hyppysissään. Ja kohta saammekin pisteet tuomaristolta."

Harry näki korkealta ilmasta kuinka juopuneet merirosvot hoipertelivat Kalkaroksen avustuksella rauhoittelemaan munansa menettänyttä lohikäärmettä. Sarvipyrstö nyyhkytti ja tarttui jättimäiseen nenäliinaan, jota tarjottiin sille. Harry laskeutui luudallaan (hei c'moon, se putoaisi kuin kivi, jos sillä ei olisi luutaa) areenan laitamille saaden vastaansa kymmenkunta lääkäriä, jotka kantoivat hänet paareilla huollettavaksi. Oikeastaan ilman syytä, ei Harry kuolemassa ollut.

Teltassa odotti kunnon saattue ihmisiä (ja kummituksia). Ouranit olivat kyllä kerääntyneet Tamakin ympärille, mutta silti he vilkuilivat vähän väliä Harryn suuntaan. Viisi lääkintävelhoa putsasi Harryn saaman haavan ja paketoi sen tiukasti. Ukitake yskäisi tahattomasti muutaman kerran ja sai heti kuumemittarin suuhunsa. Hämmentynyt kummitus vilkaisi vieressä naurusta hytkyvää ystäväänsä. Kukaan muukaan ei voinut pidättää nauruaan.  
"Nuo ovat näköjään vähän yli-innokkaita", Ron lopulta totesi naurunsa välissä. Harryn katsoi pistävästi Ronia, joka painoi heti katseensa alas ihastelemaan kenkiä.  
"Tuota, Harry. Haluaisin pyytää anteeksi sitä, että vaihdoin niin yllättäen idolia ja… Ja minusta tuntuu, että joku laittoi nimesi pikariin, jotta sinä potkaisisit tyhjää. Mutta mennään katsomaan pisteesi", Ron hihkaisi ja nyki Harryn mukaansa. Heidän kiiruhtaessa katsomaan tuomariston tulosta ensiaputeltasta kuului Lotan kiukkuinen valitus:  
"Miten niin minä pidän sienikeitoista? Kuka sellaista on teille väittänyt?"

"Miten muut kilpailijat pääsivät lohikäärmeiden ohi?" Harry kysyi Ronin yhä retuuttaessa häntä.  
"Se Puuskupuh –", Ron aloitti (samalla kirjoittaja huomioi, että Puuskupuhista alkoi muodostua Diggorylle etunimi) " – muutti yhden kiven jotenkin jännästi koiraksi. Lohikäärme vain leikki koiralla kuin vinkulelulla, joka taas ei ollut nättiä ja Cedric vain ujuttautui ohi. Katosi silmistä ihan oikeasti. Ehkä hänkin on ninja!"  
"Ehkä ei."  
"Tamaki ei edes joutunut kohtaamaa lohikäärmettä, sillä se hiihti suorinta tietä Kiellettyyn metsään. Ehkä se on siellä vieläkin, kun ne merkkarit ei tunnu muuta tekevän kuin ryyppäävän ja lohduttavan sarvipyrstöä.  
Lotta harhaili hetken ympäriinsä kädet silmillä, kunnes Ulla heitti sen punahiuksisen turistikummituksen lasit hänelle ja sitten Lotta taikoi sen otuksen pahvilaatikkoon.  
Fleur yritti todellakin keimailla lohikäärmeen, mutta lopulta hän vaivutti sen vain uneen.  
Krum oli tuijotuskilpailua sen kanssa ja sitten käveli vain ohi kun otus räpäytti.  
Mutta sinun, kuomaseni, lento oli tyylikkäin, vaikka se tapahtuikin ikälopulla luudanrämällä", Ron veti koko selostuksen putkeen. Harry avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta samalla hänen Tulisalamansa iskeytyi voimalla takaraivoon.  
"Uuuugh", poika murahti ja mulkoili ilmassa leijailevaa luutaa. Harry saattoi jopa väittää, että luuta näytti koiralta, joka näytteli, ettei ollut mitään pahaa tehnytkään.

"Nyt tuomaristo antaa pisteet!" Ron hihkui ottaen Tulisalaman luoksensa.  
"Oho, Maxime antaa kahdeksikon. Ei huono, ehkä se johtuu sinun haavastasi."  
"Kyyry antaa yhdeksikön? Mielenkiintoista."  
"Dumbledore antaa yhdeksikön kanssa. Missä kaikki kotiin vetäminen, mies?"  
"Bagman sentään tietää mitä arvostaa! Täysi kymppi, mutta entäs tuo sinun haavasi? Ei sillä että valittaisin."  
"Irkorof? Nelonen? Mitä sinä ukko oikein höpiset? Antoi vielä Krumille kympin, vaikka tyyppi vain tuijotti sitä otusta!"  
"Mutta kuitenkin. Olet sitten ilmeisesti jaetulla ykkössijalla Krumin kanssa, mutta se raja on muiden kanssa muutamista pisteistä kiinni…" Ron selitti ja heilutteli käsiään laajassa kaaressa.

"Harry! Bagmanilla on jotain asiaa ottelijoille!" Hermione hihkui kauempaa ja viittilöi telttaa kohden. Harry virnisti Ronille ja juoksi sitten väistellen fanityttöjen iskuja teltalle. Teltassa Lotta oli kerännyt pienoislohikäärmeet käsiinsä ja kyseli jokaiselta, halusiko joku pitää ne. Kaikilla tuntui olevan jotain lohikäärmeitä vastaan, joten suomalainen piti ne itsellään. Keskellä telttaa paloi kuitenkin kaunis rovio ja aina kun tyttö vilkaisi siihen, kuului selvästi "pala helvetissä" ja "Saatanan kätyri" häijyn kikatuksen sävyttämänä.

"Voi! Se oli hienoa nähtävää ja mukavaa selostettavaa. Aina ei törmää näin mielenkiintoisiin otteluihin, joissa sattuu ja tapahtuu", Bagman hehkutti yhden hehkulampun verran.  
"Kaikillahan on nyt munansa, mmm? No hyvä, siinä on sitten seuraava vihjeenne mitä seuraavassa koetuksessa on. Saatte hyvän tovin mietintäaikaa, sillä seuraava koetus on helmikuun kahdentenakymmenentenäneljäntenä (24.) päivänä!" keltamustaan viitaan pukeutunut entinen huispaaja selosti.

Harry pyöritteli munaa käsissään ja huomasi saranat. Muutkin olivat huomanneet. Lotta kyllä katseli esinettä hieman hankalammin, johtuen lohikäärmeistä, jotka kiipeilivät tyttö pitkin.  
"No eipä sitten muuta! Hyviä kylpyhetkiä!" Bagman toivotti ja katosi silmänräpäyksessä. Harry poistui teltasta yhdessä Tamakin ja Lotan kanssa heitä odottavan ryhmän luokse.  
"Tätä voisi juhlia", Tamaki ehdotti hymyillen 100 watin hymyä ja loistaen samalla teholla.  
"Juhlat!" joukko hihkui.  
"Juotavaa!" Shunsui ja Lotta hihkaisivat yhteen ääneen ja nostivat kätensä ilmaan. (Lotta ensiksi heitti kultamunan Ullalle.)  
"Ei teille kahdelle!" Ukitake tiuskaisi saaden kummituksen ja tytön näyttämään onnettomilta.  
"Tunnen sinun tapasi liian hyvin ja Ulla varoitti sinun toimistasi, kun olet astetta korkeammalla", Ukitake jatkoi muuttaen Shunsuin ja Lotan ilmeet koiranpentua matkiviksi. Ulla hihitti vahingoniloisesti.

Sekalainen joukko käveli kohti linnaa kuunnellen Ronin värikästä selostusta kaikkien ottelijoiden suorituksesta. Välillä selittäminen muuntui hieman – oikeastaan roimastikin – totuudesta poikkeavaksi, mutta kukaan ei välittänyt. Aina oli tilaa hyvälle tarinankertojalle.  
"Harry! Annatko muutaman sanasen tuosta äskeisestä?" Luodikko pomppasi esiin puun takaa säikäyttäen koko porukan. Ichigo hyppäsi vahingossa Renjin syliin ja roikkui miehen kaulassa hetken aikaa, kunnes tajusi kenen sylissä oli ja pyysi posket kuumottaen anteeksi. Harry toipui yllätyksestä.  
"Joo, saat sanasen. Hyvästi", poika virnisti saaden Lotan hyppäämään niskaansa.  
"Voi! Hän alkaa oppia sarkastiseksi. Voimmeko sentään tätä juhlia?" tyttö hehkutti katsoen suurilla sinisillä silmiään anovasti Ukitakea.

* * *

**  
A/N: **Siinä oli todellakin ensimmäinen koetus. Seuraavaa odotellessa on luvassa vielä vaikkapa Kenpachi, kalkkunoita ja itsemurhayrityksiä (tai sitten ei, näette jos luette). No, joka tapauksessa voin mainostaa, että joulutanssiaiset ovat jossain 25 tienoilla, ehkä sen jälkeen eli 26-28. Pitäisinkö päivitystahdin niin hitaana, että ne todella osuisivat jouluksi?


	18. Terveisiä Suomesta

Kiitokseni taas kommenteista. Hyvä, jos ensimmäinen koetus kiinnosti. En sitten hidasta tahtia, mutta varoitan, että 10 viikon kuluttua (jos muistaisin päivittää kerran viikossa kaksi kappaletta) tämä alkaa saada kiinni niitä kohtia, joissa mennään foorumilla, jolla tätä myös julkaistaan. Olen nyt muuten virallisesti kirjoittanut loppuun kappaleen, jossa on Hitsugayan vierailu. Pakko myöntää, että sen rooli ei ole suurensuuri, mutta kyllä se kuitenkin esiintyy ja saa vielä repliikkejäkin. Ja keskustelun Edin kanssa. Emoon kirjoittamisesta kappaleen lopussa.

**18. Terveisiä Suomesta**

Ulla veti henkeä ja vapisi. Hän yritti rauhoittaa itsensä, vaikka Rohkelikkotornin riehakas tunnelma sai hänet miltei huutamaan koko porukkaa hiljenemään. Hän oli iloinen vain siitä, että edes Krum-fanitytöt olivat hiljaa, kun heidän idolinsa ei ollut paikalla.  
Paniikin äärirajoilla hän sulki silmänsä, sulki korvansa hälyltä ja alkoi ajatella mukavia ajatuksia, kuten sinikelloja ja kanttarelleja. Kun hän lopulta päästi itsensä palailemaan kehoonsa, hän huomasi kahden tutun äänen keskustelevan vaimeasti aivan hänen lähellään.  
"Mitä hän tekee?" kysyi ääni, jonka Ulla yhdisti Ediin.  
"Mielikuvaharjoituksia varmaan. Hän ei suostu kertomaan, mitä hän ajattelee niiden aikana, joten epäilen että kultakaloja ja valtavaa parsaa", Lotta vastasi pojalle muka ylpeänä tiedoistaan.  
"Miksi?" vaalea alkemisti vastasi uteliaana.  
"Hän pelkää väkijoukkoja pienissä tiloissa. Luulen, että sillä on tekemistä hänen pituutensa kanssa. Hänellä on todennäköisesti traumoja lapsuudesta. Ehkä hän on eksynyt tai meinannut jäädä väkijoukon alle", Lotta spekuloi.  
Ulla avasi silmänsä kohdaten heti Edin säälivän, ymmärtäväisen katseen. Vaikka hän olikin iloinen seurasta, hän ei pitänyt siitä, että hänestä keskusteltiin kuin hän ei olisi paikalla. Hän inhosi sitä erityisesti, jos hän ei todellakaan ollut paikalla, mutta se ärsytti myös näin.  
"Tai sitten ei", suomalainen brunette vastasi ja loi kiukkuisen katseen vaaleaan ystävättäreensä.  
Molemmat vaaleaveriköt hyppäsivät pöydälle, jolla Ulla istui.  
"Yksi juttu minua kummastuttaa", Ed totesi hetken kuluttua.  
"Kerro toki", Ulla kehotti. Ed osoitti huoneen keskelle, mihin suurin osa huoneessaolijoista oli kasaantunut.  
"Miksi nuo ovat sitoneet Harryn tuoliin?"

Rohkelikot olivat todentotta sitoneet Harryn tuoliin ja tanssivat nyt hänen ympärillään piirileikkejä laulaen iloisesti. Seinustalla Ron ja Hermione suunnittelivat mahdollisesti ystävänsä vapauttamista. Oli myös mahdollista, että he keskustelivat muodonmuutosläksyistä.  
Rohkelikkotornissa oli tietysti muitakin kuin rohkelikkoja. Japanilaisetkin olivat omalla tavallaan ylpeitä omasta edustajastaan, vaikkakin kaikki katselivat pois hänestä kun hän tanssahteli heidän ympärillään satunnainen ruusu kädessään. Ichigo ja Renji istuskelivat kaapin päällä tarkkailen tornin touhuja ylhäältä käsin, kun taas Shunshui vaani oviaukon luona tilaisuutta karata juomaan. Ukitake kuitenkin kyyläsi häntä kuin Kalkaros parhaina päivinään, mikä piti vaaleaanpunaisiin pukeutuneen miehen turvallisesti taulun tälläpuolen.  
Huokaisten Ulla kaivoi kirjan neljännestä ulottuvuudesta ja katosi muihin maailmoihin, kunnes kysymys alkoi askarruttaa hänen mieltään.  
"Lotta hei, miksi Reg--?"  
Hänen kysymyksensä katkesi karmivaan meteliin.  
_"Olkoon myrsky sekä viima ja tuvassa lämmin kamiina... On kunnia ja miehuullisuus suorittaa velvollisuus..."_ mylvi miehen ääni. Ulla etsi kauhuissaan sen lähdettä. Hän huomasi, että Harry oli avannut koetuksessa saamansa munan.  
"Sulje se, sulje se", hihkui pikkupoika, jota Ulla epäili samaksi, joka aina ehdotti maastoutumista ratkaisuna kaikkiin elämän ongelmiin. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut todisteita.  
_"Missä miehet ratsastaa, siellä lampaat ei voi laiduntaa... Missä miehet ratsastaa, siellä kuulee susien ulvontaa..."_ Harry sai lopulta suljettua munan.  
"Mitä tuo tarkoittaa? Osaatko sinä ratsastaa?"  
"Ehkä sinun pitäisi alkaa kasvattaa lampaita?"  
"Tai pyytää Lottaa opettamaan susille puhumista?"  
"Eivätkö ne sudet söisi ne lampaat?"  
Ulla kurkotti uudelleen neljänteen ulottuvuuteen ja poimi sieltä Lotan kultamunan. Hän antoi sen takaisin blondille.  
"Avaa sinäkin se. Kokeillaan, saatko saman vihjeen", hän totesi ystävälleen, joka avasi munan tottelevaisesti.  
_"Time to leave, time to feel... Harp and horn, music's born... Two worlds meet, hungry sharing a fantasy..."_ Musiikki jylisi läpi tornin hukuttaen muut äänet. Lotta jatkoi kuuntelemista protesteista huolimatta.  
_"The angels and demons side by side – hallelujah... They dance until morning light... When nobody else is in sight... Takes two to tango, tango..."_ Ukitake nappasi munan lopulta munan Lotan sormista ja painoi sen kiinni.  
"Mitä tuo demoninen möykkä on?" hän kysyi.  
"Kuulostaa aivan Suomen euroviisuilta", Ulla vastasi ja hieroi korviaan toivoen niiden aukeavan pian lukosta, jonka meteli oli aiheuttanut. Kaikki kavahtivat taaksepäin jo ajatelleessaan pienen maan esiintyjiä laulukilpailuissa.  
Uteliaat katseet alkoivat vilkuilla vaivihkaa Tamakia, mutta vaalea nuorukainen ei huomannut. Lopulta Kyoya yskäisi.  
"Jospa sinäkin avaisit", tässä vaiheessa hän takelteli hetken onnistumatta löytämään synonyymia, "munasi?" Tamaki otti ystävänsä ehdotuksen aivan yhtä tosissaan kuin Lotta Ullan.  
Varovasti hän raotti kultaista munaa.  
_"Hard Rock Hallelujah! Hard Rock Hallelujah!"_ Vaaleaverikkö säikähti niin, että painoi munan välittömästi kiinni. Ulla oli siitä syvästi kiitollinen.  
Seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus, johon yritti tunkea muutamia takaumia. Ne kuitenkin hätisteltiin kiireesti kauemmas tarpeettomina.  
"Nuoko kursiivit hyväksytään?" joku kysyi lopulta.  
"Kyllä. Ne ovat aivan ymmärrettävistä syistä erottamassa musiikkia puheesta", Ulla vastasi tarkistettuaan, että kursiivit olivat oikeilla pakoillaan.  
"Mitä luulette noiden vihjeiden tarkoittavan?" Haruhi pohti.  
"Niissä puhutaan hevosista, uskonnosta ja uskonnosta. Ehkä seuraava koetuksenne on käännyttää suomalaisia hevosia uskoon? Se on varmasti todella vaikeaa."  
"En usko. Ei noin kamala meteli voi oikeasti tarkoittaa mitään. Se on varmasti vain hämäystä", Renji päätteli. Älykkäämmät nyökkäilivät myötäillen mielipidettä.  
"Onneksi teillä on aika kauan aikaa selvittää se koodi. Älkää vain sitten pelleilkö mitään turhaa."

Hiljalleen tornilaiset alkoivat taas hajaantua omille teilleen. Harry sidottiin uudelleen, Kyoya ja Kaoru katosivat makuusaliin, Ichigo ja Renji alkoivat pelata Honeyn ja Hikarun kanssa Monopolia, josta puuttui vain puolet nappuloista, suurin osa rahoista ja sääntövihko, ja Mori istahti ikkunalaudalle.  
Kun huoneeseen kompuroi pyöreäkasvoinen poika, jota Ulla ei ollut nopeasti ajatellen nähnyt vielä kertaakaan.  
Shunshui käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja pinkaisi ulos tornista, sadatteleva Ukitake kintereillään.  
Ulla kiirehti heti uteliaana tutustumaan uuteen poikaan. Ed ja Lotta seurasivat hänen perässään.  
"Hei, minä olen Ulla Suomesta! Kuka sinä olet?" hän tervehti iloisesti.  
"Neville Longbottom. Rohkelikosta, vuosikurssilla neljä", poika vastasi.  
"Minä olen vuosikurssilla neljä, enkä ole koskaan nähnyt sinua", Ed totesi kummissaan.  
"...minut unohdettiin", Neville vastasi surkeana, "kirjoittajat eivät muistaneet olemassaoloani." Neville yritti näyttää takauman, mutta Lotta uhkasi häntä suuremmalla taikasauvallaan, joten poika luopui ideasta syvään huokaisten.  
"Kyllä se siitä", Ulla lohdutti ja palasi Edin ja Lotan kanssa istumaan pöydälle.

Tamaki tanssahteli heidän pöytänsä ohi, mutta Ed pysäytti hänet.  
"Minun on pitänyt kysyä sinulta jo jonkin aikaa... Miten sinä ja Krum ystävystyitte?"  
Tamaki hymyili sädehtivästi, mikä sai koko porukan siristelemään silmiään.  
"Saanen näyttää takauman, joka selittää kaiken?" hän tiedusteli kohteliaasti. Ulla ja Ed katsoivat kysyen Lottaa, joka kohautti olkiaan.  
"Siitä vaan", Ed antoi luvan.  
*takauma*  
Tamaki kuljeskeli Tylypahkan käytävissä hehkuen sisäistä valoaan.  
Yllättäen hän kuuli tuttua tyttöjen kiljuntaa.  
Hän kurkkasi kulman taa, missä valtava lauma kirkuvia teinityttöjä oli piirittänyt bulgarialaisen urheilijan selkä seinää vasten.  
"Tytot! Minun pitaa paasta vessaan! Ei, te ette voi tulla mukaan!" Krum yritti hädissään paeta tytöiltä, muttei päässyt vellovan massan läpi.  
Tamaki astui apuun.  
"Neidit, tulkaa katsomaan, kuinka kauniisti aurinko paistaa ulkona! Haluatteko lähteä ulos katsomaan sieniviljelmääni?"  
Kirkuvat tytöt lähtivät vaalean prinssin perään ja Krum livahti helpottuneena vessaan.

Myöhemmin Krum etsi Tamakin käsiinsä.  
"Kiitos, etta autoit minua niiden tyttojen hamaamisessa", hän huokasi. Tamaki vain nyökkäsi tyynesti.  
"Se on tuttu tilanne minullekin. Mukavaa, jos saatoin olla avuksi."  
*takauman loppu*

"Vai niin", Ed vastasi hetken kestäneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
"Tuo oli kieltämättä valaiseva takauma", Lotta vastasi.  
_"Hei hei mikä sulla on..." _kuului äkkiä vaimea ääni. Ulla sieppasi kiireesti kännykänsä taskustaan.  
"Jästiteknologian ei pitäisi toimia täällä", Hermione kommentoi heti, vaikkei hän vielä hetki sitten ollut ollut lähimaillakaan.  
"Suomalainen teknologia toimii missä vaan", Ulla vastasi ja napautti tekstiviestin auki.  
"Terveisiä kaikilta. He onnittelevat sinua lohikäärmeen voittamisesta ja toivottavat unia susilaumoista ja muusta sellaisesta", hän kertoi Lotalle.  
"Sepä kilttiä heiltä", Lotta vastasi hymyillen vilpittömästi.

"Kuka teistä keksi räsy...monopolin?" joku karjui nuoremmille turistikummituksille ja osalle japanilaisista saaden vastaukseksi vain väsyneitä kikatuksia.

* * *

"Olisivatpa muutkin täällä. Heidän avullaan koodi olisi jo ratkaistu", Ulla huokasi ikävöiden ystäviään Suomesta. Hän ja Lotta olivat kiivenneet jo makuusaliin, mutta ouranilaiset olivat jääneet vielä alakertaan juhlimaan.  
"Enpä nyt tiedä", Lotta vastasi ja heittäytyi sängylle uupuneena. Mielessään Ulla myönsi vastauksen realistiseksi.  
Samassa Ullan kännykkä piippasi tekstiviestin saapumisen merkiksi.  
"Tuleva Alkemistimme on nyt masentunut, kun se sai muodonmuutoksesta vain 9+", Ulla kertoi viestin lähettäjän kuulumiset myös Lotalle.  
"Mikä yllätys", Lotta puhahti sarkastisesti.  
"Neiti Tarkka-ampuja taas kiipesi jonnekin niistä paikoista, joihin häntä erikseen oli kielletty kiipeämästä, mutta Tuleva Alkemisti ei kerro mihin ja miten siinä kävi", Ulla jatkoi, kun puhelin piippasi uudelleen.  
"Laskut tekstiviesteistä ulkomaille ovat hirmuiset, mutta te keskustelette tuollaisia?" Lotta kysyi. Ulla antoi anteeksi, koska tiesi ystävänsä olevan väsynyt koetuksesta. Oikeastaan Lotta oli myös oikeassa.  
"No joo, lähetän heille pöllön huomenna. Se on vaan niin hidasta", Ulla voihkaisi.  
Lotta ei vastannut.  
"Salarakas on melkein yhtä siisti tyyppi kuin Yuan", Ulla sanoi kokeillen, kun hiljaisuutta oli kestänyt liian pitkään.  
Hiljaisuus jatkui edelleen. Lopulta Lotta päätti kysyä:  
"Kuka se oikeastaan on?"  
"Yuanko?" Ulla kysyi muka hämmentyneenä, vaikka tiesi kenestä oikeasti puhuttiin. Lotta naurahti väsyneesti.  
"Ei vaan Salarakas."  
"Salarakas on Salarakas."

* * *

A/N: Ikivanha kappale... Voin paljastaa sen verran, että puhelimeni tekstariääni on todellakin Antti Tuiskun En halua tietää. En aio selitellä sitä sen kummemmin. Ainakin sen tunnistaa aina.

Kirjoittamisesta... En muista, olenko aiemmissa kappaleissa kertonut edes alkutarinaa, mutta idea tähän syntyi, kun olin viime syyslomalla Ladylla yötä ja aamiaispöydässä (ihan oikeasti hyvin nukutun yön jälkeen) syntyi keskustelua ficeistä (olemme puhuneet niistä paljon, varsinkin aikoinaan, kun luimme molemmat RoyEdiä innolla. Nykyään sitä lukee vähemmän.). "Mitä jos kirjoitettaisiin crossari?" "Joo, sellainen huono, missä on paljon sarjoja!" No, huono tästä ei tullut (en myönnä), mutta hauskaa on ollut. Emme kyllä aloittaneet silloin, vaan pari päivää myöhemmin jutellessamme mesessä heitin idean pöydälle. Ekaa kappaletta kirjoittaessa ei ollut tiedossa edes mikä tämän juoni olisi. Lady vain kirjoitti. Sen jälkeen tämä on muotoutunut, juoni on kiinteytynyt, hahmoja on tullut lisää... Moni idea on tullut mesessä, mutta näemme toisiamme päivittäin koulussa, eli ideoita lentää myös ruoka- ja välitunneilla. Emme ole samoilla tunneilla (meillä on vuosi ikäeroa, minä olen se vanhempi), joten ne eivät onneksi mene kummallisia ideidessa. Hyviä ideoita saatetaan laittaa tekstarillakin. Välillä pidämme suurempia neuvotteluja, kun mietimme esim. hahmoja tai juonta tarkemmin. Tätähän siis tulee 50 kappaletta, minkä jälkeen alkaa jatko-osa, Sateenkaariakatemia (myös 50 osaa). Siinä jätämme Bleachin ja Ouranin, mutta otamme tilalle 2 muuta sarjaa. Tuomme myös muutaman hahmon, joihin on ollut viittauksia jo useammassa kappaleessa... Wait for it. Lukekaa tätä odotellessanne.


	19. Turvaköysi savupiipusta

Min täällä taas. Lisää kirjoittamisesta Ladyn hienon kappaleen lopussa.

**19. Turvaköysi savupiipusta**

Ed raahautui alkemianluokkaan tuijottaen tympääntyneenä edessä kävelijän selkää. Poika jatkoi laahustamistaan ja istui paikalleen, eli siis takariviin ja keskelle. Miksi sinne? Vastaus oli erittäin helppo. Siitä oli hyvä näkymä kaikkialle muualle, muut eivät nähneet häntä ja siitä pääsi yllättävän nopeasti kaikille poistumisreiteille. Ed luki poistumisreiteiksi oven, takaseinän lähellä olevan ikkunan ja takaseinän. Siihen sai helposti tehtyä oven, jos oli oikeasti pakko lähteä lipettiin ja nopeasti.

Luokassa alkoi voimistuva pulina. Tärkeimmät puheenaiheet olivat kuusivelhoturnajaiset, Harryn ensimmäisen koetuksen suorittamisesta, oliko Ukitake nainen vai mies (Ed ei ollut ottanut kantaa tähän, hän sentään tiesi Envy, joka oli transu, enemmän tai vähemmän) ja mitä Ullan ja Edin välillä oli. Edin onneksi se keskustelu käytiin etummaisen rivin vasemmassa nurkassa tunnettujen fanityttöjen keskuudessa.

Ed tuijotti ulos ikkunasta. Jotain mustaa vilahti ikkunan ohi. Poika räpytti silmiään hämmästyneenä. Sitten ohi vilahti jotain vihreää. Poika räpytti uudelleen silmiään, eikä huomannut kuinka Mustang saapui sisään. Ihmiset luokassa nousivat seisomaan. Hermione tökkäsi napakasti Ediä kylkeen (Miksi kaikilla tuntui olevan pakkomielle iskeä häntä juuri sinne?) saaden pojan seisomaan, mutta katsettaan hän ei siirtänyt ikkunasta.  
"Ed, onko siellä ikkunassa jotain suurta ja ihmeellistä, mistä haluaisit kertoa meille?" Mustang kysyi. Oppilaat kääntyivät nyt tuijottamaan Ediä ja hän tuijotti Mustangia. Sitten se musta meni taas ikkunan ohi, vihreä perässään. Poika käänsi katseensa nopeasti, reväyttäen melkein niskansa ja tuijotti.

Katolta tipahti muutama tiili ja se musta läikkä vilahti taas ohi. Nyt muutkin näkivät sen ja heti perässä tulevan vihreän. Supina luokassa alkoi taas. "Mikä se on?", "Onko se lintu?" "Onko se lentokone?", "Olisiko se teräsmies?", "Onko se valtava parsa?" olivat supinasta erottuvat kysymykset.

Saapaspari pysähtyi ikkunanlaudalle. Samalla näkyi koko muukin ruumis vihreän puvustuksen kanssa. Ja vaalea kuontalo.  
"Kautta Merlinin parran! Se on Lotta!" Hermione parahti Edin vieressä. Lotta huomasi luokassa tapahtuvan hälinän, vilkaisi olkansa yli ja vilkutti.  
"Onko hän aivan sekaisin!?"  
"Ei, hän yrittää ottaa Hopeaa kiinni", Ulla kommentoi. Ihmiset kääntyivät tuijottamaan nyt suomalaista. Missä välissä hänkin oli päässyt sisään? Ilman, että kukaan huomasi?  
"Hänellä on turvaköysi kiinni savupiipusta", tyttö jatkoi samalla kun Lotta kaivoi neljännestä ulottuvuudesta ison haavin. Musta täplä vilahti taas ikkunan ohi ja Lotta hyppäsi heilauttaen haaviaan. Muutama luokassa kirkaisi ja lattialta löytyi muutama pyörtynyt. Mustang riensi yhdessä Ullan kanssa toppuuttelemaan kaatuneita saaden mukaansa muutaman auttavan käden.

Harry ryntäsi Ronin kanssa avaamaan ikkunaa selvittääkseen yllytyshullun suomalaisen voinnin. Tai ruumiin jäännöksiä, tämähän oli kolmas kerros.  
"Hei ottakaa tämä, mutta älkää päästäkö sitä karkuun. Se sai vahingossa kissanminttua", tyttö huusi kelluen ilmassa, täysin tyhjän päällä. Pojat vetivät sisään suuren haavin, jonka sisällä räpisteli harakka. Lotta kiipesi sisään ikkunasta ottaen haavin käsiinsä.  
"Kiitos, onko kellään köyttä?" tyttö kysyi kaivaen kovakouraisen näköisesti harakan käsiinsä.  
"Sulkekaa ikkuna, en halua lähteä taitelemaan tuonne uudestaan", Lotta huomautti saaden avointa ikkunaa lähinnä olevat toimimaan.  
"Hienoa, onko kenelläkään sitä köyttä?"  
"Ed, tee hänelle köyttä", Mustang komensi pöytien takaa. Ed nyökkäsi, läppäsi kätensä yhteen ja oli painamassa käsiään pöytään kunnes Mustang keskeytti hänet.  
"Käytä syntetigrammia", mies komensi. Poika huokasi loukkaantuneena. Se oli niin aikaa vievä tapa! Hän kuitenkin piirsi pöytään liidulla liioitellun hitaasti ja huolellisesti kuvion ja käynnisti sen. Pöydästä osa muuttui jykeväksi hamppuköydeksi. Lotta vilkaisi köyttä arvioivasti.  
"Jos vähän kapeampi ja hieman pitempi?" tyttö pyysi, saaden Edin iskemään kätensä yhteen ja muokkaamalla köydestä halutun.  
"Ed, ei tuota tapaa!"  
"Älä valita vanhus!"  
"Ah, kiitos", Lotta totesi, kieputti nopeasti köyden harakkansa jalan ympärille solmien rökityksestä tokkuraisen linnun kiinni. Harakka tuntui selviävän ajatuksistaan ja alkaen hyppiä ympäriinsä nokkien satunnaisia jalkoja. Lotta nykäisi köydestä, saaden linnun kaatumaan ja palaamaan hänen luokseen.  
"Voi jatkakaa toki opetusta, minä tästä kohta poistun", tyttö pahoitteli katsoen Mustangia.  
"Niin todellakin, palatkaapa paikoillenne ja ottakaa esille kirjan sivu 20 ja lukekaa itsenäisesti seuraavat viisi lukua. Kyllä te ehditte jos nyt aloitatte", mies komensi saaden oppilaat suoristamaan nopeasti selkänsä. Muutama teki jopa kunniaa saaden Edin naurahtamaan.

Luokka luki hiljaisuudessa kerrotut sivut. Hermione vilkaisi selkänsä taakse huomaten, että molemmat vierailijat olivat kadonneet kuin tuhkat tuuleen.  
"Miten he oikein tekevät sen?" tyttö kuiskasi. Harry hymähti.  
"Voisivat kyllä kertoa salaisuutensa meillekin."  
"Ehkä he ovat oikeasti ninjoja?"  
"Hiljaa siellä takarivissä", Mustang komensi pöytänsä takaa selaten paperikasaa edessään.

"Kirjat kiinni", kuului käsky edestä. Luokasta kuului epätasaiseen tahtiin läimähdyksiä kirjojen kansista. Mustang nousi ylös, käveli liitutaulun eteen ja napautti sitä sauvalla.  
"Professori, teillä on varsin pitkä sauva", kuului luokasta kommentti. Roy vilkaisi keppiä kädessään.  
"Itse asiassa tämä on karttakeppi…" mies vastasi katsoen hämmästyneenä luokkaan.  
"Kertokaapa nyt taikuuden ja alkemian eroista", alkemianopettaja komensi. Samassa kaikki korpinkynteläiset viittasivat. Mies odotti vielä hetken saaden muutaman aran pystyyn rohkelikosta. Ed ei edes vaivautunut viittaamaan.  
"Sinä sieltä, neiti Becker."  
"Alkemiassa on tarkoitus muuttaa vain aineen rakenteen järjestystä, taikuudessa voidaan muuttaa koko aine joksikin muuksi", Beckeriksi kutsuttu tyttö vastasi.  
"Aivan, saat kiillotettua raudan ja muokattua sen muotoa, muttet saa siitä puuta, muuta?"  
"Sinä siellä melkein takana, jonka nimeä en muista", Roy huikkasi. Joku melkein takaa, tyyppi jonka nimeä alkemianopettaja ei muistanut osoitti itseään.  
"Juuri sinä."  
"Synteesin aikana ei huutaa mitään ääneen kun käynnistää reaktion?" Roy nyökkäsi ja sinkautti kysyvän katseen luokkaan.  
"Alkemiassa pitää ajatella mitä tekee!" joku huusi.  
"Seuraavalla kerralla viittaus, kiitos, mutta kyllä. Alkemiassa sinun pitää todellakin tietää mitä teet, ennen kuin lähdet purkamaan mitään, sillä sen jälkeen kokoaminen on yhtä tuskaa. Kyllä, syntetigrammi auttaa asiaa… Mutta taikuudessakin on tiedettävä mitä tekee. Otetaan esimerkiksi animaagit, kaikkihan ne tietää, eikö totta? Ennen kuin edes yrittää muodonmuutosta, on tiedettävä peruutusloitsu ja on oltava kaveri pitämässä silmällä muutosta. Se ei ole kaunista katseltavaa kun edessä istuu kaveri, joka on puoliksi rotta ja puoliksi ihminen."  
"Professori, oletko sinä joutunut todistamaan tuollaista."  
"En, mutta olen kuullut tarpeeksi, että osaan varoa nahkaani", mies totesi pitäen liian pitkän tauon ennen kieltoaan. Vielä hetken aikaa luokan ilmatilassa lenteli esityksiä taikuuden ja alkemian eroista. Lopulta Roy veti povitaskustaan kepin.  
"Tämä", mies esitteli luokalle yhdentoista tuuman mittaisen puisen kepukan. "On taikasauvani, ei mikään liian pitkäksi venynyt ryhmysauva. Kenelläkään kysyttävää?" Luokka pudisti päätänsä.  
"Hienoa, kirjoittakaa siis nämä taululle, kopioikaa vihkoonne tämä syntetigrammi ja alkakaa miettiä mitä sillä voidaan saada aikaan", Roy kopautti tyhjää liitutaulua puhuessaan ja taululle alkoi ilmestyä epäselvää käsialaa ja yksinkertainen syntetigrammi.  
"Aikaa loppu tunti ja haluan vähintään pergamentin verran selitystä. Niin, se tulee kotitehtäväksi", Roy käskytti saaden vastaansa epämääräisen äläkän vastalauseita. Pääasiassa rohkelikoilta, mutta kuitenkin.

Ed raapusti vastahakoisesti muistiinpanot ylös ja kopioi nopeilla käden vedoilla muunnoskehän. Korpinkynteläis tyttöjen suusta pääsi ihastuneita huokauksia.  
"Vau, Ed, sinä olet nero tässä. Voisitko kopioida minullekin nuo tekstit yhtä nopeasti?" joku huokaisi. Ed hieroi niskaansa vaivaantuneena.  
"Tässä on vain vuosien harjoitus mukana, ei se muuta…" poika vastasi. Häneltä jäi huomaamatta Royn myrkyllinen mulkaisu.  
"Niinkö? Mistä asti olet sitten opetellut alkemiaa?" tyttö kysyi saaden tuekseen ystävänsäkin.

Ed ei ehtinyt vastaamaan mitään, sillä luokan ovelta kuului rytmikäs koputus, muutama torvisoolo ja lautaset. Kukaan ei ehtinyt avaamaan, sillä Ukitake astui sisään rintaansa pidellen ja raskaasti huohottaen. Tämä aiheutti oppilaiden joukossa uuden kysymyksen Ukitakesta – tai no, kummituksista ylipäätään. Voivatko nekin hengästyä? Mies – vai oliko kuollut henkilö sittenkin nainen? – tasasi hetken hengitystään, mutta alkoi sitten yskiä rajusti.  
"Roy, professori Verso kaipaa sinua pihamaalla", mies – vai nainen? – kertoi ja yltyi yskimään.  
"Tämän takia minä en juokse pitkiä matkoja…" vaaleahiuksinen kummitus mutisi katsellen ilmestynyttä veriläikkää kädessä. Hän huomasi oppilaiden tuijotuksen ja vilkutti verisellä kädellään.  
"Voi, olkaa huoleti. Tätä sattuu yhtenään."  
"Miksi minua kaivataan siellä?" Roy kysyi kädet puuskassa.  
"Rouva puhui kuoppien kaivamisesta."  
"Miksei hän ota Hagridia?"  
"Ilmeisesti hän on estynyt, koska muutama räiskäperäinen sisulisko pääsi irti." Oppilaat alkoivat vapista kauhusta.  
"Onko se pakko olla juuri nyt?"  
"On, ilmeisesti siellä on kuitenkin jotain myrkyllistä. Sen ainakin sain käsitykseksi." Roy nyökkäsi, otti takkinsa ja ryntäsi ulos luokasta.  
"Sinä vahdit heitä vielä puolituntia!" miehen ääni kuului käytävästi Ukitaken katsoessa hämmentyneenä luokan ovelta.  
"Minä?" kummitus kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan luokkaa. Oppilaat nyökyttelivät yhtä hämmentyneenä kuin vasta äsken nimitetty sijaisensa.

Tuijotusta kesti vielä hetken aikaa, ennen kuin Ukitake kaivoi esiin ennestään verisen nenäliinan ja pyyhki kätensä siihen.  
"Jatkakaa siihen mihin jäitte", kummitus kehotti sujauttaen liinan hihaansa.  
"Vau, teillä on aika isot hihat…" joku kommentoi. Kummitus hymyili ystävällisesti ja lipui luokan etuosaan.  
"Niinhän ne on. Tunnen erään… henkilön, joka piilottaa hihaansa viuhkan", Ukitake pidemmän tauon ilmeisesti miettien millä nimittäisi tätä … henkilöä.  
"Ja näihin saa laitettua varsin erilaisia tavaroita. Kuten vaikkapa ruokakupin", Ukitake jatkoi ja veti hihastaan kulhon. Oppilaiden joukosta irtosi taputukset.  
"Tuota… Öh…", kuului hento ääni luokasta.  
"Sano vain Ukitake."  
"Tuota… Tämä on vähän… omituinen kysymys, kylläkin, mutta… Oletko sinä nainen vai mies?" ujo ääni jatkoi. Ed iski päänsä pöytään yhdessä Hermionen kanssa. Ei tuollaisia kysymyksiä kysytän päin naamaa. Poika kuitenkin nosti katseensa nähdäkseen valkohiuksisen kummituksen reaktion. Ensiksi kasvoille tuli hämmennys, jonka jälkeen kummitus luokan edessä repesi sydämelliseen nauruun. Ukitake taittui kaksinkerroin pidellen mahaansa ja nauraa hekotti. Henkeään haukkoen kummitus suoristi selkänsä ja pyyhki naurunkyyneleitä silmistään.  
"Mistä te – " tauko, sekä uusi naurunpyrskähdys " – oikein keksitte tuon —" pidempi väli naurun takia "— kysymyksen?" Ukitake kysyi.  
"No, kun... Tuota, siis… Jos sen vaikka sanoisi näin…", kysyjä änkytti. Änkytys keskeytyi Ukitaken alkaen yskiä rajusti. Kummitus peitti suunsa kädellään ja tarrasi rinnastaan. Oppilaat vetäytyivät kauemmas nähdessään veren alkavan valua.  
"Hienoa, nyt sinä tapoit hänet", joku kommentoi.  
"Mutta hän on jo kuollut!" puolusteltiin. Joku eturivistä tarjosi ystävällisesti kangaskappaletta Ukitakelle, joka otti sen kiitollisena vastaan. Mies – Ed oli nyt vakuuttunut, että Ukitake oli mies – pyyhki verta kasvoiltaan ja kämmenestään pois.  
"Nyt minä muistan miksi en naura kovin usein…" kummitus totesi ja ojensi liinaa takaisin.  
"Haluatko sinä tämän?"  
"Tuota… pidä hyvänäsi."

Käytävältä alkoi kuului jylinää. Aivan kuin vuotuiset karjamarkkinat olisivat tulleet kylään. Luokan ovi tempaistiin auki ja sisälle rynnisti koko host club, sulkien oven tiukasti kiinni. Tamaki huohotti raskaasti vilkuillen pelonsekaisin katsein seinää, jonka takana käytävä oli Haruhin rauhoitellessa häntä.  
"Hengitä sisään, hengitä ulos, hengitä sisään, tässä on paperipussi jos tarvitset", sinipukuinen (taas yksi uusi arvoitus kumpaa sukupuolta tämä persoona oli) henkilö ojensi paperipussia. Kaksoset nojasivat oveen huohottaen myöskin raskaasti. Ainoat ei-järkyttyneet persoonat joukossa olivat Kyoya, Mori ja Honey. Honey roikkui ilmeettömän Morin olkapäillä halaten vaaleanpunaista pehmokaniaan ja hymyillen oikein leveästi. Tyttöjen joukosta kuului "awww" varsin suureen ääneen.  
"Anteeksi häiriö, mutta muodonmuutosluokassa kalkkunat villiintyivät ja joku oli onnistunut lisäämään niille liekinheittimen ominaisuudet", silmälasipäinen poika selitti ja kohotti lasejaan.  
"Mutta eikös muodonmuutosluokka ole kaksi kerrosta ylempänä?" Ed kysyi kääntäen tuolinsa ja alkaen keikkua sillä.  
"Niin, mutta ne olivat iiisoja kalkkunoita ja ne liekittivät kaiken mitä niiden lähelle tuli ja ne lähti juoksentelemaan ympäri koulua. Ja me juoksimme tänne, koska niitä kalkkunoita oli myös paaaaljon ja sitten ne vain juoksivat mikä minnekin. Professori McGarmiva sanoi, että pitäisi juosta ja me juoksimme, hänen nostaessa itse kaavun helmansa ja lähti itse jahtaamaan kalkkunoita kiinni. Ja tämän ovi oli sopivasti lähellä kun saimme vähän etumatkaa", Honey selitti lapselliseen ääneen. Tytöiltä pääsi vielä suurempi "awww".

Ukitake nojasi kyynärpäillä opettajan pöytään.  
"Ai, no, sepäs oli ikävää. Luulenpa, että siinä tapauksessa…" lause jäi kesken, sillä kaksosten oven pitely epäonnistui. Hikaru lensi pitkälleen maahan, mutta Kaorun lento loppui lyhyeen Kyoyan ottaessaan poikaystävänsä kiinni.  
"Koppi", Kyoya virnisti ja painoi hellän suudelman punastelevan Kaorun nenälle. Tähän kohtaan pitää lisätä fanityttöjen "awww". Mutta takaisin luokan oveen. Luokan ovesta törmäsi sisään Renji ja Ichigo yhdessä Ullan ja Lotan kanssa.  
"Mitä perkelettä nuo tuolla käytävässä ovat?" Lotta kysyi saaden toruvan silmäyksen Ullalta.  
"Ne ovat kalkkunoita?" kuului vastaus kysymykseen.  
"Siipikarjaa. Miksi ne sylkevät tulta?" Ulla kysyi hakien vastausta ouranilaisilta. Renji ja Ichigo puuskuttivat ovea vasten ottaen kaksosten paikan vahvisteina.  
"Oletettavasti pieleen mennyt muodonmuutos elävästä olennosta sytkäriksi", Kyoya vastasi siirtäen hieman huomiotaan uusiin pelastautuneisiin poikaystävästään.  
"Tekeekö kukaan niille mitään?" Ulla kysyi Lotan lätkiessä kyteviä kohtia vaatteissaan sammuksiin.  
"No, siellä Minerva rynnisti ja lassosi kalkkunoita köydellä kiinni", Shunsui totesi ilmestyen jälleen kerran tyhjästä. Lotta nipisti liekin miehen hatusta. Ed laittoi merkille, että Ukitaken katse muuttui hieman. Shunsui vaikutti myös huomaavan missä seurassa (siis seitsemän ouranin, kahden suomalaisen, kahden muun turistikummituksen ja kokonaisen luokan verran oppilaita) oli.  
"Juu! Lähdetkö kanssani juomaan? Löysin sattumalta keittiön ja sieltä löytyi avuliasta väkeä ja…" Shunsui aloitti, mutta lakkasi huomatessa Ukitaken toruvan katseen.  
"Ei nyt. Myöhemmin", mies vastasi.

Ed ryki kurkkuaan saaden kaikkien huomion itseensä.  
"Tilanne siis on, että tuolla ulkona", poika osoitti tässä kohtaa käytävänpuoleista seinää.  
"Riehuu suhteellisen suuri joukko kalkkunoita." Kuului hyväksyvää mutinaa kaikilta tahoilta.  
"Lisätkäämme tähän, että kalkkunoilla on ilmeisesti taipumus liekittää vastaantulevat", Ed jatkoi. Luokassa alkoi pulina.  
"Ja! Siellä niitä on ottamassa niitä kiinni ainakin yksi opettaja", poika huusi saaden luokan taas hiljentymään.

"Hänestäkin tulisi hyvä pompottaja", Shunsui mutisi Ukitakelle. Ihmisille oli suuri arvoitus kuinka Shunsui oli siirtynyt luokan takaa luokan eteen.  
"Se on luutnantti", Ukitake korjasi ystävälleen.

"Voimme myös ottaa huomioon sen, että meiltä pitäisi kohta loppua tunti?" Ed jatkoi kovalla äänellä vilkaisten kummitusta. Ukitake vilkaisi kelloaan ja nyökkäsi.  
"Miten meidän pitäisi päästä elossa tupiimme ja pitäisikö opettajia auttaa?" poika kysyi.  
"Me voimme mennä metsästämään kalkkunoita Ullan kanssa!" Lotta hihkaisi ryhdistäytyen. Ukitake vilkaisi arvioivasti suomalaisia ja nyökkäsi sitten.  
"No sitten. Rohkelikot voivat poistua Ullan kanssa. Abarai, mene hänen mukaansa. Korpinkynteläiset menevät sitten Lotan ja Kurosakin kanssa tupaansa. Tunnetko reitin?" kummitus käski ihmisiä. Komennetut tekivät kunniaa ja siirtyivät käytävään varmistamaan ainakin ensimmäisten metrien turvallisuuden.  
"Entä me?" Honey kysyi kirkkaalla poikasopraanolla. Ed oli salaa tyytyväinen, ettei ollut noin… Koko sanan ajatteleminen tuotti tuskaa. Ettei hän ollut noin lyhyt. Shunsui myhäili.  
"No, menkää te omenanpalaset Ullan ja Renjin kanssa tupaanne", vaaleanpunatakkinen kummitus myhäili. Lähtöä tekevät oppilaat vetäytyivät kauemmas.  
"Hänestä olisi voinut tulla rehtori…" kuului kuiskaus ja koululaiset nyökyttelivät olevansa yhtä mieltä.

"Kahden seuraavan käytävän matkalta kaikkiin suuntiin on tyhjää!" Ichigon ääni kuului käytävästä.  
"No, eiköhän te voisi lähteä. Turvallista matkaa", Ukitake totesi ja vilkutti oppilaille. Rohkelikot ja korpinkynnet järjestäytyivät joukkioihin ja lähtivät kohti tupiaan. Ed kuuli selvästi Lotan ja Ichigon kinastelun.  
"Pysykää laumana! Pedot eivät hyökkää suuren joukon kimppuun. Viimeisten on parempi pitää silmiään selässä, sillä en olisi varma Ichigon havainnointikyvyistä. Onhan hän sentään mansikka."  
"Paskiainen! Pidä pääsi kiinni!"  
"Voi ei missään nimessä! Voin myös kertoa monta hauskaa juttua sammakoista…"

"Onko hän aina noin satunnainen persoona?" Ed kysyi kävellessään Ullan vieressä kohti Rohkelikon tiloja. Ulla mietti hetken ja kolautti yhdeltä kalkkunalta tajun pois pitkällä puusauvalla.  
"Se on hyvä kysymys, mutta voitko kertoa, kumpi tekisi aloitteen: Kurogane vai Fai?" tyttö kysyi. Edillä löi tyhjää.  
"Fai, sillä Kurogane on liian hidas!" Parvati hihkaisi heidän takaansa.  
"Eipäs! Kurogane on siinä suhteessa seme, hänen pitää kertoa ensiksi", Lavender vastasi. Pian Ullan ja Edin takana oli käynnissä reipas väittely.

Harry tunkeutui tappelevan tyttöparin ohi Ronin ja Hermionen seuratessa perässä.  
"Osaako Lotta oikeasti puhua susille?" Ron kysyi. Ulla väläytti pojalle hymyn.  
"Kyllähän minäkin osaan puhua sinulle."  
"Hän ei ota sinua vakavasti Ron", Harry pahoitteli.  
"Älä huoli, en minäkään", Ed virnisti ja väisti huitaisun.

------

No, miten niille kalkkunoille sitten lopulta kävikään? McGarmiva oli saanut suurimman osan lassottua ja aidattua muodonmuutosluokkaan yhdessä vahtimestari Voron kanssa. Viimeisen vuoden opiskelijat jahtasivat myös osan kalkkunoista kiinni. Kuolonuhreilta vältyttiin, mutta muutama kirja ehti palaa kirjastonhoitajan kauhuksi ja Edin suruksi. Lisäksi oppilaat joutuivat hoitamaan lieviä palovammoja sairaalasiivessä.

Ja koulun pihamaalle oli ilmestynyt kymmeniä koiran kaivamia kuoppia.

------

A/N: Kuuntelemme muuten myös lukijoiden ideoita. Enimmäkseen tosin foorumeilla, koska sinne päivitetään reaaliajassa (tai siis ei 20 kappaletta jäljessä, niin kuin tänne) ja siellä lukijat kuuluvat myös fyysiseen ystäväporukkaamme, eli joutuvat kuuntelemaan juttujamme ruokapöydässä. Erityisen hauskaa on, kun sain Ladyn nauramaan niin, että hän sylki näkkileipää joka paikkaan... Aivan, siis, lukijoita kuunnellaan. Paitsi sitä seiskaluokkalaista poikaa, jolla on t-paita, jossa lukee Valtava parsa. Ihan totta, tämä ei ole fiktiivinen tyyppi. Olisikin. Hän teetti sen erikseen. Minä ja Lady huolestuimme.

Eli jos on ideoita tai toivomuksia, niitä saa esittää. Vähän eri asia, tulevatko ne toteutetuiksi. Luetuiksi tietysti tulevat.


	20. Takaa ajon huumaa

Moi. Minä täällä taas. Tarjoan teille uuden kappaleen. Yhden, koska kappaleet 21 ja 22 ovat pari, jota en halua erottaa. Ne päivitän sitten samaan aikaan, kunhan muistan. Nauttikaa kuitenkin tästä pienestä annoksesta

20. Takaa-ajon huumaa?

"Oikeasti, paljonko teitä on?" Ron tiedusteli Renjiltä ja Ichigolta, kun hän aamiaiselle tullessaan huomasi turistikummitusten lisääntyneen neljällä. Oikeastaan heistä saattoi havaita ensin vain kolme, mutta neljäs kiipesi alas isoimman miehen selästä ja aloitti keskustelun Ullan kanssa. Hämmentävää kyllä Ulla oli oikeasti pidempi kuin tyttö, jolla oli vaaleanpunaiset hiukset ja turistikummituksille tyypillinen musta vaateparsi.  
"Ai, he ovat vain vierailulla", Ichigo vastasi ja vetäytyi mahdollisimman hienovaraisesti kauemmas isosta miehestä, jonka hiukset kilisivät kun hän liikutti päätään.  
"Okei", Ron totesi ja kurkotti ottamaan paistettuja munia, joita aamiaisella tarjottiin.  
Samassa ilman halkaisi veretseisauttava karjahdus. Valtava mies, joka tunnettiin myös Zaraki Kenpachina, hyppäsi seisomaan ja Lotta perääntyi pari metriä.  
"Minä vain halusin kokeilla, saako noita hiuksiasi alas", tyttö selitti viattomasti eikä vaikuttanut yhtään säikähtäneeltä. Tai siis hän ei vaikuttanut säikähtäneeltä ennen kuin Kenpachi otti esille miekkansa, joka melkein katkaisi muutamia hiuksia Lotalta suhahtaessaan hänen päänsä ohi.  
Hänen itsevarmuutensa palasi kuitenkin nopeasti.  
"Sinä taidatkin sitten olla tosikko?" Lotta kysyi uteliaasti. Zaraki vain murahti uhkaavasti.  
"Sinun on paras olla vahva, tyttö!" hän huudahti äkkiä ja kävi hyökkäykseen. Lotta parkaisi yllättyneenä jotain lahnoista ja pinkaisi täyttä vauhtia ulos salista.

Suuren miehen seuralaiset olivat jäänet istumaan pöydän ääreen.  
Renji kuunteli keskustelua hetken.  
"Tervehdys, saanen esittäytyä?"  
Seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus. Lopulta joku tajusi antaa Tamakille luvan esitellä itsensä.  
"Nimeni on Tamaki Suoh. Oletteko ystävällisiä ja kerrotte, keitä olette?" poika kysyi äärimmäisen kohteliaasti ja hohtoon varautumattomat uudet tulokkaat hieroivat kivistäviä silmiään.  
"Yamichika Ayasegawa", esittäytyi ensimmäisenä toipuva mies, jolla oli polkkatukka ja jotain kiinni niin silmässään kuin kulmakarvassaankin. Hän näytti hyväksyvältä katsellessaan Ouranin poikaryhmää, joka kylvi sillä hetkellä ruusun terälehtiä ympärilleen tyttöjen pyörtyillessä pitkin salia.  
"Höyhenripsiäinen! Aivan sekava!" hihkui pinkkitukkainen tyttö, joka sai Ayasegawalta osakseen ärtyneen katseen.  
"Ikkaku", esitteli itsensä kalju mies.  
"Onpa sinulla paha ihottuma silmäkulmissasi", joku huokasi säälien.  
"Ei se ole ihottuma", Ikkaku vastasi välittömästi.  
"Mikä se sitten on?"  
"Ei aavistustakaan."  
"Yachiru", pikkutyttö kertoi.  
"Terveydeksi."  
"Ei, se on hänen nimensä."  
Samassa Lotta ja Kenpachi juoksivat läpi salin. Lotta näytti tyyntyneen täysin ja vaikutti melkein hölkkäävän miekallaan huitovan miehen edellä.  
"Ulla! Tämä iso kaveri on tosi hidas!" Lotta huuteli hilpeästi juostessaan pöydän ohi.  
"Vai niin", Ulla vastasi ja etsi keskittyneesti kirjaansa neljännestä ulottuvuudesta.  
"Haluaisitko sinä hakata hänet miekallasi?" Lotta kysyi juostessaan nyt toiseen päähän huonetta.  
"Mikset hoida sitä itse?" Ulla palautti kysymyksen huokaisten.  
"Jätin miekkani torniin."  
"Säilyttäisit niitä neljännessä ulottuvuudessa. Se on kätevää."  
"Ensi kerralla sitten."  
Ulla huokasi uudelleen, nousi pöydästä ja nappasi neljännestä ulottuvuudesta kirjan sijaan itsensä mittaisen miekan, jota otti tottuneesti keskellä olevasta kädensijasta kiinni. Miekassa oli punaista, sinistä, harmaata ja keltaista metallia, se oli suuri joka suuntaan ja kaiken kaikkiaan miekka ei ollut aivan oikea sana kuvailemaan asetta. Se kuitenkin vältti.  
Ikkaku ja Ayasegawa hyppäsivät välittömästi pystyyn.  
"Jos aiot tapella kapteenin kanssa, sinun pitää päästä meidän ohitsemme!" Ayasegawa tiedotti.  
Ullan katseessa välähti hetken teräksinen harkinta. Hän vilkaisi Lottaa, joka juoksenteli Zaraki perässään pitkin salia.  
"Kauanko jaksat odottaa?" hän huuteli ystävänsä suuntaan huolettomaan sävyyn.  
"Eiköhän tässä pari tuntia vielä juokse", Lotta vastasi hetken tuumittuaan.  
Ulla kääntyi takaisin haastajiensa puoleen ja virnisti utelias kiilto silmissään.  
"Okei, pojat. Leikitään sitten vähän aikaa."

Ulla taisteli vielä silloinkin, kun Harryn, Ronin, Hermionen ja Edin piti lähteä tunneilleen.  
"Pidä tauko, meillä on yrttitietoa!" Ed kehotti.  
"En voi. Pääskynen janoaa verta!" Ulla vastasi riemukkaasti ja torjui pari iskua.  
"Pääskynen?" Hermione kysyi hämmentyneenä, kun lähtivät jo kävelemään ulos salista.  
"Ullan miekka", Ed selitti, loi viimeisen silmäyksen taistelevaan kolmikkoon ja katosi ovesta.  
Renji ja Ichigo jäivät miettimään, mitä tekisivät.  
"Tämä taistelu näyttää mielenkiintoiselta", Ichigo totesi viitaten otteluun, jossa Ulla käytti nyt jotain salaperäistä loitsua kasvattaakseen maasta erilaisia kasveja. Niillä ei vaikuttanut olevan mitään tekemistä itse taistelun kanssa.  
"Mistä vetoa, että hän kasvattaa pian --?" Renji aloitti, mutta Ichigo keskeytti hänet kiireesti:  
"Älä sano sitä!"  
"Miksen?"  
"Ei ainutta varmaa vitsiä sovi käyttää heti alkuun! Mieti nyt, jos meille tulee lopussa käyttöä valtavalla parsalle ja sinä olet jo käyttänyt sen!" Ichigo selitti kiihkeästi  
"Sinä käytit sen äsken", Renji tokaisi ja käänsi katseensa otteluun.  
Seurasi hetken hiljaisuus.  
"Mitä jos minä lähden seuraamaan Lottaa ja kapteeni Kenpachia, kun he juoksevat seuraavan kerran läpi, ja sinä tarkkailet täällä ja kerrot sitten Ullan ja noiden kahden ottelun mielenkiintoisimmat osat?" Renji ehdotti, kun  
"Kuulostaa reilulta", Ichigo vastasi. Renji ehti seurata taistelua vielä sen aikaa, että Ulla ehdotti teetaukoa, josta vierailevat kuolemanjumalat kuitenkin kieltäytyivät.

Lopulta Zaraki rynnisti Lotta edellään läpi salin – Lotta oli alkanut laulaa kansanlauluja ajan kuluksi, mutta vaihtoi silti kuulumiset Ullan kanssa – ja Renji lähti heidän peräänsä.  
He ravasivat aikansa, mutta käytäviin luokista vyöryvä porukka paljasti, että välitunti oli alkanut.  
Ensimmäisenä Lotta törmäsi Seamus Finniganiin, joka kaatui Dean Thomasin päälle ja punastui ankarasti.  
"Mitä porukkaa nuo olivat?" Renji huuteli Zarakin ohi Lotalle.  
"Jotain nobodyja Rohkelikosta", Lotta vastasi ja teki tiukan kaarroksen vasemmalle.  
Siellä häntä vastaan tallustelivat Ukitake ja Shunsui.  
"Mitä Kenpac--" Ukitake aloitti kysymyksen, jota ei kuitenkaan päässyt loppuun, koska Lotta, joka ei ehtinyt hidastaa vauhtiaan, osui häneen. Tyttö onnistui pysymään pystyssä, mutta Ukitake kaatui. Shunshui yritti ottaa hänet kiinni, mutta vaalean kuolemanjumalan paino veti hänetkin lattialle.  
"Anteeksi", Lotta huuteli kulman takaa. Renji pysähtyi pieneksi hetkeksi katsomaan päällekkäin kaatuneita kapteeneita, jotka alkoivat hitaasti punastua. Kun kuva oli syöpynyt hänen mieleensä niin hyvin, että hän voisi myöhemmin kertoa Ichigolle olleensa oikeassa kapteenien suhteen, hän pinkaisi meteliä pitävän parivaljakon perään.  
Hän ohitti Ronin seinää vasten painaneen Hermionen ja kuuli ohimennen selityksen:  
"Se mies olisi liiskannut meidät molemmat..."  
Lotta oli tönäissyt matkallaan monia muitakin, muutamat olivat joutuneet väistämään Kenpachin tieltä. Näkymä käytävillä oli kuin maanjäristyksen jäljiltä. Ainakin se teki jäljittämisestä helppoa.  
"Se on ... en minä tiedä! Hirviö! Maastoutukaa!" huusi tuttu ääni vähän matkan päässä. Renjin matkanteko vaikeutui hetkellisesti, kun hän hyppeli yli ensimmäisen vuosikurssin oppilaiden, joita lojui pitkin poikin lattiaa koko käytävän mitalta.  
Renji saavutti Kenpachin hetken kuluttua, samalla kun Lotta tuuppasi Dumbledoren ikkunasta.  
"Ei hätää, olen kunnossa, sokerimuruseni", kuului ulkoa hetken kuluttua.

Seuraavaksi Lotta töytäisi Ediä, joka karjui Mustangille jostakin pituuteensa liittyvästä. Poika iskeytyi miehen rintaan ja Roy kietoi vaistomaisesti kätensä suojelevasti pojan ympärille, kun valtava kuolemanjumala ravasi ohi Renji vanavedessään.  
"Mitä helvettiä sinä teet, Mustang?" Ed mutisi hetken kuluttua ja Roy vapautti hänet välittömästi.

Sama jatkui vielä hetken Lotan törmäillessä ja oppilaiden hyppiessä nopeasti pois tieltä. Onneksi tunnit alkoivat vähän ajan kuluttua, joten käytävät tyhjenivät jälleen kirkuvista oppilaista.  
Yllättäen eteen tuli jyrkkä kaarre. Se päättyi umpikujaan, jonka seinää koristi suuri ikkuna. Lotta ei ehtinyt pysähtyä ja lensi läpi ikkunan pää edellä. Kenpachi virnisti julmasti ja hyppäsi perään.  
Renji itse tiputtautui maltillisemmin. Se olikin järkevä ratkaisu, koska Kenpachi ei ollut kiinnittänyt huomiota järveen, joka levittäytyi ikkunan takana, ja putosi suoraan hyiseen veteen.  
Lotta taas oli pudonnut suoraan ikkunan alle ja makasi lasinsirpaleiden keskellä.  
"Ah, se kirpaisi", hän kommentoi viereensä sulavasti laskeutuvalle Renjille.  
"Vienkö sinut sairaalasiipeen?" Renji kysyi huolestuneena.  
"Ei tarvitse. Hae vain Ulla tänne", Lotta pyysi väsyneesti.  
Renji juoksi tottelevaisesti suureen saliin, joka alkoi jo muistuttaa viidakkoa kasvien paljoudeltaan.  
"Ulla, Lotta putosi ikkunasta ja käski hakea sinut", Renji huusi ovelta.  
Siinä samassa tyttö oli hänen edessään ja puut katosivat.  
"Kuinka korkealta?" Ulla tivasi hermostuneena.  
"Neljännestä kerroksesta", Renji vastasi. Ullan kasvoille levisi helpottunut hymy.  
"Tauko paikalla, kaverit. Pitää mennä auttamaan ystävää hädässä", hän totesi lopuille kuolemanjumalille, jotka myöntyivät voipuneina ja vetäytyivät penkeille vetämään henkeä.

Ichigo lähti Ullan ja Renjin perään. Pihalla Lotta oli jo päässyt istumaan.  
"Olet sinäkin parantaja. Teidän pitäisi ilmestyä nopeasti onnettomuuspaikalle. Eikä mitään pliisuja videopeleistä opittuja loitsuja tällä kertaa", tyttö moitti ystäväänsä. Ulla kohautti olkiaan hymyillen.  
"Ei se ollut kuin neljäs kerros ja ikkuna. Ja pliisut videopeliloitsut toimivat yleensä tehokkaasti", hän totesi ja otti neljännestä ulottuvuudesta esille pidemmän sauvansa.  
"Kaiken luodun juuri, anna meille elämän henkäys! Piristys!" hän loitsi. Heidän ympärilleen ilmestyi valon muodostama syntetigrammi, joka palautti kaikkien energiat takaisin.  
Edin pää kurkkasi ikkunasta.  
"Mitä tuo oli? Ettehän te käyttäneet ihmissynteesiä?"  
"Ei, se oli vain korkeamman tason parannustaika", Ulla vastasi ja Ed katosi ikkunasta.  
"En tiennytkään, että sinä käytät parannustaikuutta", Ichigo totesi Ullalle. Tyttö virnisti.  
"Se on vahvuuteni. Animeroolipelien tyyliin papittarien kuuluu olla hyviä siinä", hän vastasi.  
"Oletko sinä papitar?"  
Keskustelu hyytyi, kun Lotta nousi seisomaan ravistellen vaatteistaan lasinsiruja.  
"Minähän sanoin, että näyttäisit paremmalta hiukset alhaalla", hän totesi järvestä nousevalle Kenpachille. Kenpachi virnisti hänelle, mutta ennen kuin takaa-ajo pääsi käynnistymään uudelleen, Ukitake ja Shunsui ilmestyivät paikalle.  
"Kapteeni Kenpachi, teitä kaivataan Sielujen Yhteiskunnassa", Ukitake sanoi virallisimmalla äänellään. Kenpachi kiroili äänekkäästi ja katosi sisälle etsimään alaisiaan.

"Kaivattiinko heitä todella?" Ichigo kysyi kun Kenpachi oli varmasti poissa kuuloetäisyydeltä.  
"Ei. Emme vain tarvinneet tänne enää yhtään enempää kaaosta", Shunsui vastasi leppoisasti.  
"Nyt joku voisi selittää, miksi teillä on arvot kuin armeijassa", Lotta totesi terävästi.  
"Siis kyllä me tiesimme, että te olette kuolemanjumalia, mutta tällainen informaatio eri organisaatioista on aina hyödyllistä", Ulla totesi ja onnistui herttaisuudestaan huolimatta kuulostamaan Kyoyalta.  
Kuolemanjumalat katsoivat toisiaan hetken kummastuneina.  
"Kuka teistä kertoi?"  
"En minä ainakaan."  
"Oletko sinä taas laverrellut juovuksissa, Shunsui?"  
"En! Ehkä se oli Dumbledore. Se mies tietää kaiken, muttei kerro mitään."  
"Me olemme vaan niin ultimateja. Nyt niitä tietoja", Lotta keskeytti lupaavasti alkaneen väittelyn.  
"Siis tulemme Sielujen Yhteiskunnasta. Se jakautuu aika moneen osaan, mutta pääosin epämääräisiin sieluihin ja kuolemanjumaliin. Epämääräisistä sieluista etsitään yksilöitä, joilla on suuret henkiset voimat. Näistä tulee sitten kuolemanjumalia. Kuolemanjumalat jakautuvat 13 divisioonaan, joista osa on erikoistunut johonkin, kuten tutkimukseen, parantamiseen tai lähitaisteluun. Osa on vain randomeita. Näitä divisioonia johtavat sitten kapteenit, joita luutnantit auttavat."  
"Mitä teidän arvonne ovat?"  
"Kapteeni."  
"Kapteeni."  
"Luutnantti."  
"Joku random, joka ei ole edes kuollut. Olen vaan niin ultimate."

Kun informaatio oltiin jaettu, Ulla ja Lotta menettivät mielenkiintonsa kuolemanjumaliin. Kapteenit lähtivät sisätiloihin, mutta nuoremmat jäivät kuuntelemaan tyttöjen keskustelua.  
"Olet muuten minulle kymmenen kaljuunaa velkaa", Lotta totesi.  
"Mistä?"  
"Selvisin pudotuksesta neljännestä kerroksesta naarmuitta."  
"Miten niin naarmuitta? Minunhan piti parantaa sinut! Emmekä me ole lyöneet siitä vetoa."  
"Ei se mitään."  
"Minulla on muuten kysymys?"  
"Kerro toki."  
"Miksi se pinkkitukkainen shinigami otettiin mukaan, kun sillä ei tehty lopulta yhtään mitään?"  
"Mikä pinkkitukkainen shinigami?"

***

A/N: Nyt vastailen lukijapalautteeseen.

Eli **_Kuroi: _**Kiitos, että sinnikkäästi ja innokkaasti luet tätä ja kommentoit aina. Se pitää oikeasti päivitys- ja miksei kirjoitusintoakin yllä. Mitä Envyyn tulee... Kyllä. Ajattelimme päästää hänetkin vierailemaan tai ehkä jopa vakihahmoksi. Mutta häntä voi joutua odottamaan vielä Hitsugayaakin pidempään, mahdollisesti jopa n. 80 lukua (eli tämän loppuun ja koko jatko-osan), eli pahimmassa tapauksessa vuosia (jollei meiltä Ladyn kanssa into lopu tyystin, jolloin Envy ei pääse mukaan ollenkaan).

Muille, jotka luette tätä, ja erityisesti Hipille, joka on aina kommentoinut (vaikka nyt jättikin viimeksi välistä, mikä on okei): yritetään yhdessä parhaamme. Te luette, minä ja Lady kirjoitamme. Viestinne kulkeutuvat kyllä aina myös Miladyn korviin, eli palaute auttaa jaksamaan, mutta jo ihan vain tieto, että lukijoita on... Sekin piristää. Eli nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.

Mainostan, että alamme Ladyn kanssa olla loppusuoralla. Kappale 42 on valmis, eli 8 jäljellä. Tämä voi olla valmis ennen joulua!


	21. Sitä on nyt liikkeellä

**21. Sitä on nyt liikkeellä**

Haruhi oli yleensä ensimmäinen, joka heräsi vierailijoiden makuuhuoneessa. Tyttö hieraisi unisia silmiään ja vilkaisi kahta viereistä vuodetta. Ulla nukkui tai ainakin makasi vielä sängyssä, mutta Lotan peti näytti tyhjältä. Tyttö haki käteensä silmälasinsa ja asetti ne nenälleen. Totta, toisen suomalaisen sänky oli tyhjä ja vaatteet tipotiessään. Sermin toiselta puolelta kuului vielä tasainen tuhina. Haruhi hymähti ja alkoi pukeutua vaatteisiinsa.

Pukiessa hänen katseensa eksyi ulos ikkunasta. Haruhi seurasi kuinka Shunsui seisoi lumen keskellä ja heitti keppiä jollekin blondille. Henkilö palautti kepin yhtä innokkaasti takaisin. Shunsui kyllä näytti heittävän keppiä vähemmän innokkaasti joka kerta, mutta se ei blondin menoa haitannut yhtään. Haruhi päätti, että näki jotain liian omituista hänen sietokyvylle ja unohti koko asian.

Haruhi siirtyi vierailijoita varten kasvatettuun kylpyhuoneeseen ja asetti piilolinssit paikalleen. Tyttö laski palatessaan lasinsa yöpöydälle havainnoiden samalla, että Ulla oli kadonnut kuin tuhka tuuleen. Sermitkin olivat taitettu nätisti seinän viereen, joten Haruhi siirtyi hätistelemään poikia – siis niitä ihan oikeita poikia – ylös sängyistään. Melkein kaikki mutisivat viidestä minuutista ja käänsivät kylkeä. Pontevien ravistelujen jälkeen Tamaki pomppasi pystyyn yhtä radioaktiivisena kuin ennenkin ja siirtyi vessan puolelle valmistautumaan uuteen päivään. Seuraavaksi nousi aina aamuisin pelottava persoona Kyoya, joka suunnisti myös kaakeloituihin vettä sietäviin tiloihin. Honey nousi muutaman herätysyrityksen jälkeen ja siirtyi pomppimaan Morin päällä. Kaorua ja Hikaria vain ei saanut ylös.

Haruhi kumartui Hikarun puoleen ja kohotti peittoa (kyllä, hän oli varma siitä, ettei kukaan pojista nukkunut alasti). Pojan hiuksien keskeltä näytti löytyvän jotain ylimääräistä. Tyttö ei saanut aloitettua lähempiä tutkimuksia kun Honey nyki hänet jo Morin luokse.  
"Haruhi, Haruhi! Takeshilla on jotain hiuksissa!" pikkupojan näköinen seitsemäntoistavuotias hihkui ja osoitti Morin päätä. Haruhi kohotti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä. Totta, siellä oli jotain ylimääräistä. Samanlainen lisäke mikä oli ollut Hikarullakin. Eikä siinä kaikki, Morin peiton alta pilkisti esiin kissanhäntä.  
"Hänellä on kissankorvat", Haruhi totesi diagnoosin. Tyttö tarkisti vielä Kaorunkin päänahan. Kyllä, molemmilla kaksosilla oli kissankorvat, mutta vain Morilla oli häntä.

Tamaki purjehti ulos kylpyhuoneesta täysissä pukeissa Kyoyan seuratessa perässä hieman hitaammin ja vähemmän innokkaasti.  
"Kyoya, meillä saattaa olla ongelma", Haruhi virkkoi. Tamaki pysähtyi hölmistyneenä Kyoyan vain kohottaessa silmälasejaan.  
"Vai niin, kerro tilanne", Kyoya totesi vilkaisten kolmea vuoteessa makaajaa.

------

"Voi, sitä on nyt liikkeellä", sairaalasiiven johtava – ja ainut – terveyssisar sanoi ja ohitti ouranilaisten väkijoukon silmää räpäyttämättä suunnaten kulkunsa lonkeroita kasvattaneen oppilaan luokse.  
"Mitä on liikkeellä?" Kyoya kysyi, joka piti Kaorua tiukasti kädestä, ettei tämä lähtisi seuraavan perhosen, kärpäsen, oppilaan, kummituksen, kotitontun tai ylipäätään minkään ohi ajelehtivan olennon perään.  
"Kissankorvatautia", matami Pomfrey vastasi työntäen jotain epämääräistä potilaansa suuhun.  
"Minkälaiset sen oireet ovat?" Kyoya kysyi komentaen Tamakin nappaamaan Moria hännästä, ettei poika lähtisi minnekään.  
"Sen lisäksi, että kasvaa kissankorvat ja pahassa tapauksessa häntäkin: esineiden jahtaamista, keskittymiskyvyn puutetta, keskittymisen kohde vaihtuu heti kun tuodaan lähelle jotain liikkuvaa ja rapisevaa, uneliaisuutta, laiskuutta, korkeiden paikkojen viehtymystä, helposti ärsyyntyvyyttä, hellyyden kipeyttä, itsenäisyyttä, kynsimistä, maukumista ja kehräämistä", nainen selitti ja tunki toisenkin lusikallisen mönjää uhrin suuhun.  
"Menkää, te tukitte liikenteen. Se paranee aikanaan ja jos ei parane, saatte muutaman sievän kissapojan itsellenne", Pomfrey totesi ja potkaisi koko joukon ulos naisellisesti nauraen.

Tamaki hieroi takapuoltaan ja samalla loukattua ylpeyttään.  
"Tämän paikan naisopettajilla taitaa olla jotain ongelmia", poika totesi krokotiilinkyyneleet silmissään.  
"Ehkä. Mennään aamiaiselle", Haruhi sanoi ja nappasi väijyvää Hikarua kädestä kiinni ja rahtasi tämän mukanaan kohti suurta salia.  
"Ehkä siellä on hiiripateeta!"  
"Ehkä ei."

------

Suureen saliin tultaessa heidän eteensä aukesi omituinen näky. Satunnaisin välein tupapöydissä näkyi kissankorvia ja joillakin näkyi viitan alta luikertelevan esiin hännän pää. Sitä todellakin oli liikkeellä. Haruhi tunnisti rohkelikkojen joukosta Hermionen ja istui tämän viereen, istuttaen samalla Hikarun viereensä. Hermionelle oli yön aikana ilmestynyt kissankorvat ja tyttö suki hiuksiaan aina vähän väliä.  
"Miau, huomenta", Hermione tervehti läpäten kätensä suunsa eteen.  
"Huomenta", Haruhi vastasi ja veti Hikarun takaisin istumaan penkille. Poika katsoi häneen loukkaantuneena, kunnes alkoi leikitellä veljensä hännällä.

Paikalle asteli Ed, joka oli myös saanut kissankorvat päähänsä. Pojan kaavun helman alta näkyi sievä kullankeltainen hännänpää, joka heilahteli hiljalleen.  
"Huomenta", Ed toivotti saaden vastauksen Haruhilta ja Hermionelta hieman maukuvanpana. Ulla istui matkan päässä lukien hiljakseltaan päivän lehteä. Samassa paikalle juoksi vihreä pallosalama, mukanaan erittäin iso kepinkarahka.  
"Ulla, katso mitä minä löysin, katso, katso katso katsokatso!" Lotta näytti ystävälleen kantamaansa männynoksaa. Ulla kohotti katseensa lehdestä, katsoi oksaa, ystäväänsä ja sitten taaempana tulevaa Shunsuita. Mies oli silminnähden väsynyt ja käveli hiljalleen kohti kaksikkoa. Haruhi kiinnitti ensiksi huomionsa Lotan mekon helman alta näkyvään koiranhäntään ja kahteen koirankorvaan tytön päässä.  
"Ulla, onko se normaalia, että hän…" Shunsui kysyi osoittaen Lotta.  
"On, täysin normaalia, älä välitä", Ulla vastasi ja syventyi takaisin lehteensä.  
"Mennään katsomaan Ukitakea!" Lotta hihkaisi ja loikkasi häntä heiluen Shunsuita vasten. Mies taputti tyttö päähän.  
"Aivan kohta, mutta minä haluaisin nyt syödä aamiaiseni…"  
"Ei ei eieieieiei! Nyt heti! Mennään, mennään mennään!" Lotta riemuitsi, raahaten ison miehen mukanaan ja jättäen ison männynoksan hämmentämään muita.

Ed tuijotti yhdessä Haruhin kanssa eriskummallista näytöstä. Ulla siirtyi ystävällisesti muutaman metrin ja heilautti kättä tervehdykseksi.  
"Mikä hänellä on?" Ed kysyi räpyttäen silmiään. Haruhin mielestä poika näytti kauniilta kissapojalta. Suuret kullankeltaiset silmät ja sitomattomat hiukset saattoivat ehkä vaikuttaa asiaan.  
"Koirankorvat. Oireina yli-innokkuus, aikaisin herääminen, pakko-päästä-ulos-aina-välillä, joka paikassa oleminen, nuuhkiminen, vetäminen, yhden miellyttävän ihmisen (tai tässä tapauksessa kummituksen) nimeäminen 'omistajaksi', keppien hakeminen tai ylipäätään minkä tahansa mitä heitetään, käskyjen toteuttaminen, muriseminen, yhtäkkinen syliin ilmestyminen, nuoleminen, kerjääminen ja kuolaaminen", Ulla luetteli nostaen sormiaan pystyyn samaan tahtiin.  
"Joo, siinä taisi olla kaikki, ellei koirankorvia ja häntää ei lasketa", tyttö täsmensi ja vilkaisi Hikarua, Kaorua, Moria, Ediä ja lopuksi Hermionea.  
"Teillä on sitten kissankorvia vaivoina", suomalainen tokaisi ja leväytti lehtensä auki. Haruhi näki kuinka Ulla hymyili maireasti itsekseen lukiessaan.  
"Hyvä, että Lotta ei ole minun vaivoinani", Ulla mutisi hihitellen.

Ed hieroi silmiään ja haukotteli.  
"Sitä voisi… lähteä takaisin nukkumaan", hän hymisi istuessaan ruokapöytään.  
"Heti kun on saanut syötyä", poika jatkoi ja lastasi lautasensa täyteen. Haruhi lisäsi mielessään, että oireisiin pitäisi liittää "ylensyönti", sillä se vaikutti olevan nyt kissankorvallisilla tapana. Hermione oli eksynyt tuijottamaan yksinäistä pöllöä katonrajassa ja näytti siltä, että valmistautui loikkaamaan. Haruhi heilutteli sormiaan saaden tytön huomion siirtymään niihin. Sanaakaan sanomatta Hermione tarttui hänen etusormeen ja yritti purra. Lopulta rohkelikko tajusi mitä oli tekemässä ja päästi irti.  
"Anteeksi, en hallitse itseäni, anteeksi anteeksi anteeksi", Hermione pyyteli katsoen suurilla ruskeilla silmillään lammasmaisesti Haruhin silmiin. Haruhi tuijotti hämmentyneenä Hermionea silmiin. Samassa Tamaki oli lennähtänyt paikalle ja iski puurokauhan tyttöjen väliin.  
"Top tykkänään tuollainen. Isä ei anna koskea tyttäreensä", puoliranskalainen mesosi saaden Hermionen säikähtämään ja sähähtämään. Tyttö hautasi kasvonsa käsiin ja ravisteli itseään.  
"Aaaah, taidan noudattaa Edin neuvoja ja mennä takaisin nukkumaan", Hermione totesi ja alkoi syödä rivakkaan tahtiin.

Samassa paikalle ryntäsi jälleen kerran vihreä pallosalama. Lotta hyppi Shunsuin ja Ukitaken ympärillä heiluttaen häntäänsä.  
"Ulla, olenko väärässä, mutta onko Lotta ainoa koirankorvilla varustettu…" Haruhi kääntyi puhuttelemaan Ullaa saadakseen vain huomata, että tyttö oli tipotiessään.  
"…henkilö", hän jatkoi ja kääntyi katsomaan hämmentävää kaaosta.

Kummitukset istuivat pöytään Ukitaken hieroessa silmiään väsyneenä. Miehen – Haruhi pystyi arvioimaan yllättävän nopeasti mitä sukupuolta toiset olivat, puhuttakoon vaikka vaistosta – silmänaluset olivat tummat ja koko olemus kieli sairaudesta.  
"Nukuitteko hyvin?" Haruhi kysyi kohteliaasti nykäistessään Hikarun taas istumaan. Ukitake kohotti väsyneenä päänsä ja hymyili ystävällisesti. Shunsui yritti rauhoitella Lottaa, mutta ei juuri onnistunut siinä. Tyttö yritti saada miehen heittämään sitä isoa männynoksaa, joka oli hylätty lattialle.  
"Totta puhuen, en", Ukitake vastasi.  
"Miksi et, nyaa?" Hikaru kysyi yllättäen hymyillen kissamaisesti.

------

_Kello kutakuinkin kuusi aamulla ja jotain syöksyy sisään ovista, pysähtyy Ukitaken futonin viereen.  
"Ukitake mennään ulos! Ulos ulos ulos!" kuuluu kirkas ääni. Ukitake raottaa silmiään ja huomaa Lotan sänkynsä juuressa.  
"Mitä kello on?" hän ynisee ja ummistaa uudelleen silmänsä.  
"Kuusi, aamulla, mutta ei sen väliä. Mennään uloooooos", tyttö mankuu ja yrittää kiskoa paksun peiton pois miehen päältä.  
"Mitä sinulla on päässäsi?" Ukitake pystyy kysymään taistellessaan peitostaan.  
"Koirankorvat."  
"Miksi?"  
"Tauti, paranee aikanaan. Oireita muun muassa pakko-päästä-ulos-'omistajan'-kanssa", Lotta selittää ja alkaa päästä voitolle peitonvedossa. Renji ja Ichigo kohottavat päänsä, molemmat haukottelevat ja painavat päänsä alas kehräten tyytyväisyyttä.  
"Mikä heitä vaivaa?"  
"Kissankorvat, tauti sekin. Kissamaista toimintaa. Ei sen väliä, mennään uloooooooos, joohan?" Lotta selittää hellittämättä otetta peitosta.  
"Irti", Ukitake komentaa ja tyttö päästää irti näyttäen koiranpennulta. Mies huokaisee ja läimäyttää vasemmalla kädellään metrin päässä nukkuvaa Shunsuita. Shunsui nousee pystyyn ja katsoo hämmentyneenä ystäväänsä.  
"Vie hänet ulos", Ukitake viittoilee kohti Lottaa, joka näyttää edelleen koiranpennulta.  
"Mutta… kello on… kuusi, kai", Shunsui vastustelee, mutta on jos pystyssä Lotan toimesta.  
"Ei sen väliä, menkää. Minä tahdon nukkua. Älkää kiusatko sairasta miestä", Ukitake toteaa jo vedettävälle (ja vastustelevalle) Shunsuille nauraen käheästi ja nukahtaen uudelleen._

------

Kummitus siirsi lautastaan, jota Lotta tuijotti hymyillen.  
"Kuolaatko sinä?" Haruhi kysyi epäuskoisesti. Suomalainen pyyhkäisi suupieltään hihallaan ja hymyili.  
"En. Saanko palasen?" Lotta kysyi kummitukselta yhä leveästi hymyillen.  
"Ole hyvä", Ukitake totesi ja antoi pienen palasen pekonia. Lotta nappasi sen nopeasti ja pisti poskeensa ja näytti pyytävän lisää. Shunsui tuijotti ystäväänsä ja "lemmikkiä" epäuskoisesti.  
"Minua hän ei edes päästänyt syömään", mies valitti ja aloitti oman ruokailunsa.  
"En niin. Koska et ole mami", koiratyttö hymyili leveästi ja loi palvovan katseen Ukitakeen. Mies hymyili pahoittelevasti Shunsuille ja rapsutti Lottaa korvan takaa. Tyttö näytti sulavan siihen paikkaan.  
"Miksi hän sitten lähti kanssani ulos?" Shunsui kysyi suupalan välissä.  
"Koska mami tahtoi niin!"  
"Hetkinen, mami?" Shunsui kysyi katsoen pelästyneenä tyttöä ja sitten Ukitakea.  
"Minä en valita", mies vastasi kohauttaen olkiaan ja tarjosi uudelle lemmikilleen toisen palan pekonia.

Haruhi huomasi tässä vaiheessa jääneensä yksin. Hermione ja Ed olivat kadonneet, oletettavasti nukkumaan, mutta niin oli myös Hikaru. Puhumattakaan Morista ja Kaorusta. Samalla Tamaki, Honey ja Kyoya olivat kadonneet. Tyttö oletti, että Tamaki ja Honey olivat Morin perässä ja Kyoya pitäisi huolen poikaystävästään. Haruhi kulautti teensä kurkkuun ja ryntäsi pois salista kaataen Weasleyn kaksoset, joilla molemmilla oli kissankorvat päässä.

Hikaru löytyi ei-niin-turvallisesta paikasta. Poika makasi täysin tyytyväisenä porrastasanteen kaiteen päällä. Haruhi hiipi pojan vierelle, tarttui tätä vyötäröltä ja veti pois kaiteelta. Poika rimpuili Haruhin otteesta, mutta tyttö ei päästänyt irti. Lopulta Hikaru raapaisi tyttöä käteen. Tyttö älähti yllätyksestä ja kissapoika viiletti jo kaukana pakoon. Haruhi mutristi kiukkuisena suutansa ja ryntäsi pakolaisen perään.

------

Samaan aikaan Honey ja Tamaki jäljittivät Moria. Pitkä poika oli kadonnut jonnekin näille tienoille, mutta piiloutunut varsin hyvin.  
"Takeshii, Takeshii!" Honey hihkui Tamakin joutuessa fanityttölauman hyökkäyksen kohteeksi.  
"Tamaki, Tamaki! Miksei sinulla ole kissankorvia? Näyttäisit ihanalta niiden kanssa!"  
"Prinsessat, enkö minä näytä muutenkin ihanalta. En tarvitse mitään koristeita, kunhan minulla on teidät. Valitettavasti en voi viihdyttää teitä pitkään, sillä joudun nyt hakemaan kissankorvaista ystävääni. Hän katosi tänne kirjastoon", Tamaki pahoitteli laittaen ylimääräisen reaktorin päälle saadakseen lisäsparkleja.  
"Voi! Kuka hän on? Onko hän se silmälasipäinen?"  
"Vai se ruskeahiuksinen, joka näyttää aivan tytöltä?" Kysymyksen päästyä ilmoille Tamakin taakse muodostui punainen esirippu, joka aukeni hitaasti ja paljasti takaa kissankorvaisen Haruhin. Poika vaikutti olevan valmis vuodattamaan verta nenästään alta aikayksikön. Fanityttöjen joukosta kuului ihastuneita kiljahduksia. Honey kuitenkin ilmestyi paikalle nykimään Tamakia hihasta.  
"Tamaki, Tamaki! Minä löysin Takeshin! Tule katsomaan!" pikkupoika iloitsi ja vei Tamakin mukanaan ja sulkien Tamakin sisäisen elokuvateatterin.

Honey kiikutti Tamakin kirjahyllyn viereen. Poika vilkuili ympäriinsä.  
"Tuota… Honey, missä hän on?" Tamaki kysyi. Honey osoitti pontevasti ylös ja musta kissanhäntä luikersi kuvaan esiin. Tamaki katsoi ylös. Mori makasi tyytyväisenä kirjahyllyn päällä heilutellen häntäänsä.  
"Takeshi! Tule alas ja mennään syömään kakkua!" Honey hihkui. Mori ei näyttänyt reagoivan mitenkään. Ruskeasilmäinen poika katsoi huuli väpättäen ylös. Suuret kyyneleet nousivat suuriin silmiin.  
"Takeshiii…" poika nyyhkäisi. Tamaki polvistui heti Honeyn viereen ja pyyhki liinalla pojan silmiä samalla hokien "älä itke, älä itke, älä Luojan tähden itke" ja vähältä piti, ettei lisännyt "lapsirakas" loppuun.

Mori nosti päätään kirjahyllyn päältä ja maukaisi. Honey piristyi heti ja ojensi kätensä kohti serkkuaan.  
"Takeshi! Tule alas!" hän hihkui. Joukko tyttöjä oli kerääntynyt sanomaan "awww" vähän väliä.  
"Kokeile sanoa "kss kss"!" joku joukosta ehdotti.  
"Tai "pus pus"!" toinen vastusti.  
"Kss kss, se toimii varmasti!"  
"Niin toimii pus pus!"  
"Jos hän kokeilisi molempia?"  
"Honey, sano vuoron perään kss kss ja pus pus", oli lopullinen päätös. Honeyi tuijotti tyttöjä pikkupoikamaisesti, kunnes hänen naamansa levisi suurempaakin suurempaan hymyyn ja yritti noudattaa neuvoa.  
"Kss puss kss puss", poika hoki, saaden tytöt ihastumaan jälleen kerran itseensä. Saaden samalla sanottavan kuulostamaan kissabussilta.

Mori laskeutui ketterästi alas paikaltaan ja naukaisi. Honey taputti kyykyssä olevaa Moria päähän.  
"Hyvä kissa", poika hehkutti.  
"Nyt mennään tupaan ja sinä saat nukkua tautisi pois", hän selitti. Honeyn ympärillä lenteli nyt paljon punaisia pehmeänmuotoisia kukkia. Tyttö joukosta kuului suuri awww, taas.  
"Nyt mennään Takeshi!" Honey sanoi, otti Moria kädestä ja lähti johdattamaan tätä pyydelleen ihastuneilta fanitytöiltä tietä.

Tamaki tunsi itsensä hylätyksi ja samalla jotenkin helpottuneeksi. Fanitytöt seurasivat nyt Honeyta ja Moria, joten hän olisi hetken rauhassa. Ehkä hän voisi etsiä Krumin seuraksi? Tai jotain parempaa ja Haruhin! Pitkälle hän ei päässyt ajatusketjussa päässyt, sillä Hikaru kiisti ohitse Haruhi perässä. Tamaki kohautti olkiaan ja juoksi ystäviensä perään.  
"Ai hei", Haruhi tervehti purressaan hammasta yhteen pysyäkseen Hikarun perässä. Tamaki nyökkäsi ja ponnisteli myös pitääkseen kovaa juoksutahtia yllä.  
"Leikittekö hippaa?" Tamaki kysyi.  
"Ei, yritän saada häntä kiinni. Se ei vain onnistu!" Haruhi puuskahti. Ajojahti loppui lyhyeen, sillä jotenkin kummassa Mustang käveli hyllyn takaa ja Hikaru osui häneen. Molemmat kaatuivat, Mustangin sadatellen kuin pahainen merimies. Haruhi loikkasi ja rymähti karkuun pyrkivän Hikarun kimppuun.  
"Sidotus!" tyttö loitsi taikasauvallaan ja Hikarun ympärille kietoutui monta kierrosta narua. Lopuksi se solmiutui itsestään kauniille rusetille. Haruhi istui kiemurtelevan pojan päällä Tamakin auttaessa opettajaa pystyyn.

"Mikä teihin nykynuoriin on oikein mennyt kun kaadatte muita juoksuillanne…" mies paasasi, kunnes pyörähti ympäri raastaen hiuksiaan päästään.  
"Aaagh, ja tuolla menolla myönnän itseni vanhaksi ja Ed aseen minua vastaan!" Mustang parahti.  
"Ette te vanhalta näytä…" Haruhi lohdutti miestä. Mustang vaikutti saavan siitä jotain energiaa itseensä, sillä hän suoristautui ja kääntyi takaisin Haruhin, Tamakin ja sidottuna olevan Hikarun puoleen.  
"Mitä te ajattelitte tehdä tuolle… nyytille?" Mustang kysyi tarkoittaen sidottua Hikarua. Haruhi ja Tamaki vilkaisivat toisiaan.  
"Viemme hänet huoneeseen ja taidamme sitoa sängyntolppaan nilkasta?" Haruhi ehdotti. Tamaki nyökytteli typeränä. Mustang vilkaisi arvioivasti heitä kumpaakin.  
"Tehkää mitä tehkää. Tarvitsetteko apua?" Mustang kysyi.  
"Kiitos ei", Haruhi vastasi, osoitti istuinalusena toimivaa Hikarua taikasauvallaan.  
"Siipirdium lentiusa", hän sanoi hypäten pois pojan päältä. Hikarun kiemurteleva ruumis nousi hiljalleen lentoon.  
"Me tästä lähdemme. Hyvää päivänjatkoa", he toivottivat ja poistuivat kirjastosta kohti Rohkelikkotornia.

---

A/N: Onkos teillä jo flunssakausi virallisesti alkanut? XD Kissankorvakappaleita viime joululta... Näiden jälkeen taisi olla pitkähkö tauko, kun kumpikaan ei saanut kirjoitettua. Mutta tämän päivitystahtiinhan sekään ei vaikuta, koska kappaleita vielä n. 20 on varastossa.

Ladyn innostaminen tämän kirjoittamiseen oli haastavaa ("Ei jaksa mitään kissankorvia!", mutta kun se lopulta pääsi vauhtiin... No. Milady on pysäyttämätön ja älykäs.)...


	22. Lahna aivoja puussa

**22. Lahna-aivoja puussa**

Ron istui oleskeluhuoneessa yhdessä Harryn kanssa. He yrittivät saada aikaiseksi läksyjä vähintään kolmesta aineesta, mutta se oli vaikeaa, kun he pelasivat samalla velhonshakkia.  
Samassa jokin pehmeä puski vasten hänen säärtään. Hän arveli sen olevan vain Koukkujalka, joka kaipasi makupalaa, mutta kun hän katsoi alas, hän näkikin vain kissankorvaisen Hermionen.  
Samassa tyttö painoi päänsä hänen syliinsä.  
"He-Hermione?" hän kysyi hädissään. Tyttö kehräsi hetken, mutta alkoi sitten tuhista unisesti. Hetken kuluttua Ron tajusi tytön nukahtaneen.  
"Harry, auta!" hän parahti. Silmälasipäinen poika ryntäsi apuun ja siirsi tytön pään varovasti tyynylle, joka sattumalta lojui lattialla.  
"Mi-mi-minä me-me-menen a-alakertaan", Ron änkkäsi Harrylle.  
"Pidä huolta Hermionesta", hän lisäsi avatessaan oviaukkoa. Samassa hänen ohitseen suhahti mustan ja kullan sekamelska.  
"Ed?" Ron tajusi ja lähti vaistomaisesti perään.

Vaalea poika hidasti huomattavasti tulleessaan portaisiin. Ron ymmärsi miksi, kun hän huomasi Ullan portaiden juureessa katselemassa ikkunasta. Ed meni pörrämään Ullan ympärille ja tyttö silitti hajamielisesti kissapojan päätä.  
"Mitä katsot?" Ron kysyi varovasti. Ulla viittoi epämääräisesti ulos. Ron seurasi katseellaan Ullan osoittamaa linjaa. Lotta istui puun alla. Puun lehvien läpi saattoi juuri ja juuri erottaa hahmon tai pari. Neuvottoman oloiset Shusui ja Ukitake seisoivat Lotan takana.  
"Lotta on taas ajanut jonkun puuhun. Ja nuo eivät saa mitään aikaan. No, Lotta on kyllä aika sitkeä. Kotona..." Ulla ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt pidemmälle muistelmissaan, kun heidän takaansa kuului kysyvä:  
"Ed?" He kääntyivät katsomaan hämmentynyttä alkemian opettajaa.  
"Mustang! Tulit kuin tilauksesta! Katso Edin perään. Eiköhän hän muutenkin pärjäisi, mutta ei noista kissoista koskaan tiedä", Ulla ohjeisti hilpeästi ja tönäisi Ediä kevyesti kohti tummaa miestä.  
"Onko hänkin saanut sen ... taudin?" Mustang kummasteli ja otti ajoissa kiinni pojan hupusta estääkseen tätä karkaamasta liikkeelle lähtevän maalauksen perään.  
"Ei tietenkään. Hän vain sattuu olemaan sitä tyyppiä, jolle kasvaa kissankorvat ja häntä teini-iässä", Ulla vastasi purevasti.  
"Mikset sinä voi..."  
"Lotta on ajanut jonkun puuhun. Ukitakella ei ilmeisesti ole koskaan ollut koiraa, joten... Minulla on tästä vähän kokemusta", Ulla vastasi välttäen taas pitkät lörpöttelyt.  
"Sinä, Weasley. Mukaan", tyttö käski ja Ron totteli. Yllättävää, miten noin pehmeän oloinen tyyppi saattoi komentaa niin terävästi. Ullan selän takana Mustang teki refleksinomaisesti kunniaa.

Lopulta myös Ed ja professori Mustang olivat päätyneet seuraamaan mukana.  
Mustang siirsi otteensa Edin hupusta tämän ranteeseen. Poika ei kuitenkaan nykinyt innokkaasti mihinkään suuntaan, vaan vaikutti pikemminkin rauhoittuneen täysin, joten he saivat kävellä rauhassa.  
Puun ympärille oli jo kerääntynyt runsaasti yleisöä, kun he ehtivät paikalle.  
Ulla rähisi hetken Ukitakelle ja Shunsuille. Sillä aikaa Ron ehti nauttia tilanteesta sunnattomasti. Puussa istuivat Draco Malcoy ja professori Kalkaros, molemmat sievästi kissankorvin koristeltuina.  
Puun alla heitä vaani iloiselta vaikuttava Lotta, joka kuitenkin ärähti uhkaavasti aina kun toinen yritti laskeutua.  
Ulla oli lakannut huutamasta turistikummituksille ja puhisi nyt jotain koiranomistajista ja lahnoista.  
Sitten tyttö otti taas käyttöön käskevän äänensävyn, joka sai tällä kertaa Mustangin lisäksi turistikummituksen tekemään kunniaa.  
"Lotta! Tänne!" Ulla ärähti ja Lotta ryntäsi innoissaan hänen luokseen.  
"Katso Ulla! Katso katso! Eikö olekin hienoa?!" vaalea koiratyttö julisti innoissaan.  
Ulla otti huokaisten esiin isomman sauvansa. Ihmiset heidän ympärillään hätääntyivät.  
"Mitä sinä nyt?"  
"Ei ole syytä väkivaltaan!"  
"Rentoudu! Ajattele valtavaa parsaa!"  
Ulla ei välittänyt touhottavasta väkijoukosta. Hän mutisi jotain vaimealla äänellä, sitä seurasi valonvälähdys ja Lotan koirankorvat olivat poissa.  
Siinä samassa Ulla alkoi taas huutaa.  
"Kyllä minä tiedän, että sinä olit sairas, mutta etkö sinä muista, kuinka säikäytit Alkemistin kun teit noin? Tarkka-ampujan piti kiivetä puuhun lepyttelemään häntä! Ja senkin jälkeen Puoliveela, Tarkka-ampuja ja minä jouduimme lohduttamaan häntä monta tuntia! Ja ei, en välitä siitä, että nuo tuolla puussa ovat lahna-aivoja, jotka ansaitsivat tuon! Sinä et aja enää ketään puuhun!"  
Lotta näytti katuvalta ja livahti Ukitaken selän taa. Ukitake, joka oli Ullaa monta kymmentä senttiä pidempiä, näytti ahdistuneelta, kun Ulla kääntyi häntä kohden.  
Tyttö oli kuitenkin leppynyt jo.  
"Kiitos, että piditte huolta Lotasta. Hän ei ole parhaimmillaan kipeänä. Teitte ihan hyvää työtä, lopussa vain mokasitte. Ei se mitään", Ulla totesi, mutta osoitti kuitenkin sanansa Shunsuille.  
Ron korotti äänensä.  
"Mihin sinä minua tarvitsit?" hän kysyi kummastuneena.  
Ulla virnisti hänelle iloisesti.  
"Sinä houkuttelet nuo alas puusta, niin voin parantaa heidät", tyttö selitti ja tuupasi Ronia lähemmäs puuta.  
"Mi-miksi minä?" Ron kysyi ja toivoi jääneenssä torniin Hermionen ja Harryn luo.  
"...juonisyistä. Me emme ole kissa-ihmisiä."  
Ron seisoi puun alla hämmentyneenä. Samassa niin Kalkaroksen kuin Malfoynkin korvat katosivat.  
"Ongelma ratkaistu!" Ulla julisti riemuissaan ja kaikki lähtivät paikalta jättäen puuhun tulipunaisen Kalkaroksen ja vaaleanpunaisen Malfoyn.  
"Jos sinä osaat parantaa tuon taudin, mikset tehnyt sitä aiemmin?" Shunsui kysyi ärtyneenä. Hän muisti edelleen aikaisen aamuherätyksen.  
"Koska se on mielenkiintoisempaa näin. Ja koulumme sääntö numero yksi: älä koskaan paljasta kaikkia korttejasi. Miksi kuvittelet meidän puhuvan ystävistämme salanimillä?" Ulla vastasi ja nauroi tyttömäisesti.  
"Eihän sinusta tule opettajaa?"  
Lotta pyrähti ystävättärensä vierelle.  
"Ulla, älä huijaa vanhaa miestä. Tiedät, että se on sääntö numero kahdeksantoista. Ensimmäinen on 'sinun ei pidä parsoja mainitseman kuin korkeintaan kolmesti kappaleessa'."

Illalla neljännen luokan poikien makuusali kuhisi.  
"Ne turistikummitukset, siis ne nuoremmat, ne nukkuivat aivan kasassa", Dean Thomas kauhisteli. Ron huomasi hänen punastuneen.  
"Ja ne japanilaiset..." Seamus Finnigan aloitti, mutta alkoi sitten yskiä pyrkimättä edes viimeistelemään lausettaan.  
"Kalkaros kuulemma nuolaisi Dumbledorea", Neville kuiskasi kauhistuneena peiton alta. Harry kirkaisi kimakasti.  
"Onneksi tämä on pian ohi", Ron mutisi ja veti peiton korviinsa.

* * *

A/N: Ja vertailun vuoksi Ladyn pitkän ja tyylikkään kappaleen rinnalla oma lyhyt raapustukseni, joka foorumin A/N:n mukaan on kirjoitettu päivässä. Mutta en pidä tätä lopulta älyttömän huonona.

Emoo viettää syntymäpäiväänsä viikonloppuna. Tätä on nyt kirjoitettu vuosi. Olemme aika ylpeitä. Lady on kuulemma isä, koska ilman minun huomautustani tämä vuosipäivä olisi mennyt häneltä ohi. 42 kappaletta vuodessa... Tavoitteena on valmis ficci jouluksi.


	23. Laiva ohoi!

**23. Laiva ohoi!**

Ulla nojasi puun kylkeen silmät kiinni ja hengitti rauhallisesti. Rauhan rikkoi kuitenkin innokas kiljaisu.  
"Heiiii!" Lotta ryntäsi puun viereen ja väisti puun huitaisun taipumalla taaksepäin. Ulla avasi silmänsä ja hymyili tervehdykseksi ystävälleen. Hieman taaempana Lotan takana kiiruhti Harry, Hermione, Ron ja Ed. Rohkelikot jäivät kauaksi puusta ja pysäyttivät Edin, ettei poika kävelisi lähemmäs puuta.  
"Tiedätkö mitä? Me tunnemme Tylypahkan varsin hyvin, eikö vain? Miksemme menisi katsomaan Dumstrangin laivaa ja Beauxbatonsin vaunuja?" Lotta kysyi väistäen tällä kertaa pistoa. Ulla nousi pystyyn, suoristi hamettaan ja käveli pois puun luota. Puu antoi tietä Ullalle, mutta Lottaa se yritti vielä muutaman kerran huitaista.

Harry, Hermione ja Ron tuijottivat suomalaisia ällistyneinä.  
"En ole koskaan lukenut tällipajun käyttäytyvän noin!" Hermione henkäisi. Ed tuijotti kolmikkoa.  
"Mitä ihmeellistä tuossa on? Se on vain puu", poika kommentoi.  
"Etkö sinä nähnyt kuinka se yritti huitaista Lottaa?" Harry kysyi.  
"Hänellä on nimikin", Ulla huomautti. Kaikki, myös Lotta, kääntyivät katsomaan Ulla hämmästyneinä ja uteliaina.  
"Hän?" Ron päästi suustaan.  
"Ja hänellä on oikeastaan hieno luonne. Hän vain tekee työtään", Ulla jatkoi.  
"Työtä? En tiennyt, että puilla on työtä, paitsi polttopuuna oleminen", Lotta kommentoi.  
"Hän kertoi, että hänet istutettiin vuosia sitten paikoilleen suojelemaan salakäytävän päätä ja, että hirvein vuosi oli kaksi vuotta sitten kun sininen auto törmäsi häneen", Ulla jatkoi. Harryn ja Ronin ilmeet muuttuivat jotenkin vaikeiksi.  
"Saattaako teillä olla osuutta jotenkin asiaan?" Ulla kysyi räpyttäen silmiään pojilta. Pojat rykivät ja katsoivat poispäin muista.

"Mutta niin! Jos menisimme katsomaan laivaa ja vaunua? Otetaan kuolemanjumalatkin mukaan ja vaikka ouranilaiset. Jaetaan porukka puoliksi ja katsastetaan läpi osastot", Lotta kertoi. Ulla nyökytteli.  
"Eli nyt hakemaan ihmisiä", Lotta totesi.  
"Hakekaa te Renji ja Ichigo, he ovat kenties jossakin pihamaalla. Etsikää Shunsui ja Ukitake. Shunsui taitaa roikkua Ukitaken luona, joka taas on kirjastossa. Ulla ja minä metsästämme Ouranit. Palatkaa takaisin tänne", tyttö kehotti. Harry ja Ron lähtivät hakemaan nuorempia kuolemanjumalia Edin ja Hermionen lähtiessä takaisin linnaan.  
"Miten pääsemme sisälle?" Ulla kysyi. Lotta virnisti.  
"Näet sitten."

* * *

"Odota hetki", Lotta pysäytti kävelyn ja katosi opettajien työhuoneisiin vievään käytävään. Ulla katseli käytävään, tauluja, vilkuttavaa haarniskaa ja lopulta kaivoi kirjan esiin. Samassa Lotta palasikin mukanaan musta pystykorvainen koira.  
"Noin, jatketaan matkaa", tyttö totesi ja niin he kävelivät rohkelikkojen torniin. Koiran he kuitenkin jättivät ovelle. "Siellä saattaa olla jotain allergikkoja tai koirakammoisia. Kyllä sinä ymmärrät." Koira vaikutti ymmärtänän.

Oleskeluhuoneessa ei ollut muita kuin muutama hassu rohkelikkolainen. Tytöt kysyivät olikovat ouranilaiset paikalla. Ei kuulemma olleet.  
"Ehkä he löytyvät ennustusluokasta? Heillä on siellä kuulemma varsin nätti tila ja palvelu on huippuluokkaa", kuudennetta vuotta opiskeleva tyttö kertoi ja punehtui kasvoiltaan hieman. Tytön ystävät irvailivat tämän kiusaantuneisuudelle. Ulla ja Lotta poistuivat nopeasti paikalta napaten mustan koiran mukaan. Ei pitäisi myöhästyä itse määrätystä tapaamisajasta.

* * *

Lotta kiipesi ketterästi ullakkoluokkaan johtavat köysitikkaat ja vietti hetken aikaa ylhäällä. Ulla katsoi istuvaa koiraa, joka lakaisi laikasti hännällään lattiaa. Lotta pudottautui alas luukusta.  
"Tulevat kohta", tyttö ilmoitti ja valmistautui lähtemään.  
"Hienoa. Sano vielä, kuka…" Ulla aloitti osoittaen samalla koiraa, mutta ylimääräisiä korvapareja alkoi ilmestyä. Hostit laskeutuivat yksikerrallaan "valtakunnastaan" ja laittoivat lapun luukulle.  
"Kerron myöhemmin", tyttö lupasi ja he johtivat iloisen, rupattelevan sekä randomin väen alas monen monituista porrasta pitkin.

* * *

Aulassa yhdeksänhenkinen joukko ja koira yhyttivät Edin, Hermionen, Shunsuin ja Ukitaken. Kuolemanjumalat pysyivät joukon hännille Edin ja Hermionen siirtyen Lotan ja Ullan luokse.  
"Ette voi uskoa mitä he tekivät! Kikattivat kuin pahaiset tyttöset!" Hermione puuskahti ja vilkaisi olkansa yli. Ullakin katsahti, huomaten punertavan sävyn Ukitaken vaaleilla poskilla. Shunsuita asia ei tuntunut haittaavaan, sillä mies yritti naurattaa ystäväänsä edelleen.

"Mistä löysitte tuon koiran?" Ed kysyi osoittaen vierelleen tepastelevaa eläintä.  
"Linnasta", Lotta vastasi.  
"Onko se sama koira, jonka näimme Tylyahossa?"  
"Jaa-a, kun tietäisikin."  
"Ei sen väliä, koirat ovat kivoja", poika myhäili ja silitti koiraa. Heidän takaansa kuului voimistuva hihitys.  
"Mistä sinä noita juttuja keksit edelleen?" Ukitake kysyi ystävältään. Shunsui virnisti.  
"Päästäni. Ja lainaan joitakin ja kierrätän vanhoja, sekä kuuntelen juoruja", mies kertoi. Joukkio oli pysähtynyt ja tuijotti silmät suurina kuolemanjumalia. Naurun lomassa Ukitake huitaisi kädelleen jatkamisen merkiksi.  
"Menkää vain, älkääkä välittäkö", Shunsui kehotti rauhallisesti. Ihmiset kohauttivat olkiaan ja matka jatkui. Ilman poikki lenteli muutama satunnainen kultakalaparvi ja yksinäinen munakoiso.

* * *

Ulos jääneet ihmiset odottelivatkin kunnioitettavan etäisyyden päässä tällipajusta.  
"Mitä te ajattelitte tekevänne?" Kyoya kysyi kohottaen silmälasejaan ja vilkaisten kirjoitusalustaansa, johon oli laitettu muutama aikataulu kiinni.  
"Saanen muistuttaa, että meillä on tiukka aikataulu", poika jatkoi ja veti Kaorun luoksensa. Lotta huitoi ilmaa suurieleisesti leveästi hymyillen.  
"Niin, tarkoituksena on ottaa selville minkälaista on Dumstrangin laivassa ja Beauxbatonin vaunussa."  
"Eikö se kävisi helpommalla, jos vain kysyisimme luvan?" Haruhi kysyi.  
"Ja menettäisimme kaikki murtautumisen ilon? Peittäisivät kuitenkin kaikki luurangot kaapissa, eivätkä päästäisi näkemään. Loukkaus vakoojia kohtaan, loukkaus suorastaan, joka kostetaan jotenkin todella ovelasti…" valitus päättyi mutinaan ja hihitykseen. Ulla jätti Lotan huomiotta.  
"Jaetaan joukko kahtia ja menemme sisään kohteisiin. Kerrotaan sitten mitä näimme myöhemmin", Ulla kertoi. Ichigo viittoili huomiota itseensä.  
"Kuinka pääsemme sisään?"  
"Lotalla on ilmeisesti suunnitelma siihen…?" Ulla siirsi katseensa Lottaan. Tyttö tuijotti hymyillen maata.  
"Joo. Osaako kukaan ratsastaa?" Käsiä ei noussut pystyyn.  
"Ja te kehtaatte väittää itseänne sankareiksi, jotka pelastavat prinsessansa?" Lotta tuhahti.

* * *

Ryhmä oli jaettu kahteen osaan – ja Lottaan, joka joutui yksin järjestämään ratsastustaidottomien takia harhautuksen. Toisessa ryhmässä oli Ulla, Ed, Hermione, Ichigo, Renji, Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori ja Honey ja toisessa taas Harry, Ron, Ukitake, Shunsui, Kyoya, Kaoru ja Hikaru. Koira käskettiin menemään Edin mukana, sillä se vaikutti pitävän pojasta. Mutta ei koira vaikuttanut valittavan asiasta. Se puolestaan siirtyi lähemmäs poikaa ja painautui Edin jalkoja vasten kerjäten suorastaan rapsutusta.

Muiden jäädessä kauemmas Lotta käveli jättimäisten hevosten laitumen luokse ja kiipesi aidalle.  
"Mitä hän aikoo?" Ed kumartui kysymään Ullalta. Koirakin nojautui lähemmäs tyttöä.  
"Vaikuttaa siltä, että hän aikoo päästää hevoset vapaaksi", Ulla kommentoi Lotan nostaessa aidan portin salpaa.  
"Muuten, miksi meitä oli pakko ottaa näin suuri joukko?" Ed kysyi vilkaisten takanaan rupattelevia ihmisiä.  
"Sitä voisi kutsua "yhtenäistämiseksi" ja "luokkahengen kohottamiseksi" jos olemme opoja", Ulla vastasi kohauttaen olkapäitään.  
"Opoja?" Ed kysyi. Ulla ei ehtinyt antamaan selitystä, sillä ohi laukkasi kymmenkunta norsunkokoista hevosta. Vain yhdellä niistä oli suitset päässä ja sen yksilön selässä ratsasti riemusta säteilevä Lotta. Ulla hymähti.  
"No nyt, meidän vuoromme", tyttö kehotti ja lähti johdattamaa omaa ryhmäänsä kohti Dumstrangin laivaa.

Heidän ohitsensa juoksi ranskalaiset vierailijat, mutta laivan väki ei tuntunut liikahtavan, ei sitten millään. Ullan joukkio pysähtyi laiturin luokse. Lotta ratsasti hevosella paikalle.  
"Hoida nuo tuolta ulos", Ulla totesi ja heilautti kädellään laivan suuntaan. Lotta virnisti, teki kunniaa ja ajoi ratsunsa kohti laivaa. Hevonen hyppäsi, liisi ilmassa ja laskeutui tömähtäen kannelle.  
"Onpas hän taitava", Haruhi henkäisi.  
"Ei, hän vain keskustelee sen kanssa ja ohjeistaa mihin haluaa mennä", Ulla kommentoi seuraten Lotan ratsastusta laivan kannella. Lotta oli kähveltänyt jostain pyykkinarun, joka oli täynnä kuivumaan ripustettuja pyykkejä. Tyttö ratsasti vielä muutama kierroksen kannen ympäri ja usutti hevosen hyppäämään takaisin maihin. Dumstrangilaiset juoksivat ulos laivasta noutamaan tippuneita pyykkejä ja metsästämään varastettuja.  
"Osaako Lotta puhua hevosillekin?" Ron kysyi silmät suurina.  
"Puhunhan minä sinullekin", Ulla vastasi.  
"Ei kun sitä, että ne ymmärtävät häntä ja hän ymmärtää niitä", Ron tarkensi. Ulla hymyili vain tietäväisesti pojalle ja johdatti joukkion laivaan.

------

**A/N**: Lady yritti päästä pääni sisälle tässä kappaleessa. Tuskastui kuulemma.


	24. Löytöjä

**24. Löytöjä**

Ed tunsi olonsa yllättävän kodikkaaksi laivassa, johon he olivat murtautuneet. Tämähän ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän murtautui johonkin, ja porukka, jossa hän murtautui, oli oikein siedettävä.  
Paitsi että he pitivät kauheasti meteliä.  
"Mikä tämä on?"  
"Tämä on selvä todiste, että puolet porukasta on kuolonsyöjiä!"  
"Eikä mitä, se on homeinen juustoleipä. Älä koske siihen!"  
"Ai, täälläkin on sieniviljelmä? Aika hienoa työtä, haluaisin keskustella sen kasvattaneen henkilön kanssa."  
"Täällä pitäisi siivota."  
"Kuvittelenko minä, vai onko Krum todella tässä valtavan parsan kanssa? Ai, toisella puolella lukee jotain. 'Minä ja Bill Kauliz'? En minä niin kauas osunut!"  
Ulla ja Hermione tajusivat sentään pitää suunsa supussa. Ed hivuttautui heidän luokseen koira perässään.  
"Tämä ei taida olla ensimmäinen kerta, kun murtaudutte johonkin?" hän kysyi.  
"Minä en koskaan murtaudu mihinkään. Paitsi aina joskus johonkin. Enimmäkseen seuraan Harrya", Hermione sähähti. Ulla taas hymyili yhtä hyväntahtoisesti kuin tavallisestikin.  
"Voi, kun olin pieni, livahdin harva se kesä Mithoksen torniin, joka ulottuu taivaisiin. Ilmari ei osannut vahtia sitä kovin hyvin, koska hänestä ei pitänyt tulla talonmies-pappia vaan mandoliininsoittaja. Se oli kyllä aika hermostuttava paikka, koska siellä oli aina läpättelemässä satunnaisia enkeleitä, vaikka näköalat olivat kyllä upeat..." Ullan ääni vaimeni ja täysin käsittämätön tarina päättyi kuten oli alkanutkin, hymyyn.

Hetken kuluttua Ulla yskäisi.  
"Jos olette leikkineet tarpeeksenne, järjestäytykää ja hiljentykää, niin jatketaan matkaa syvemmälle laivaan."  
Kaikki katsoivat toisiaan hämmentyneinä.  
"Pääseekö täältä johonkin? Luulin, että koko laiva on tässä."  
"No, voisihan olettaa, että jokin noista ovista vie syvemmälle laivaan", Ed puuttui puheeseen ja viittoi kohti ovia, jotka odottivat vierailijoita siististi suljettuina peräseinällä.  
Aikansa näitä merkillisyyksiä ihmeteltyään joukko siirtyi yksimielisesti lähemmäs tutkimaan.  
"Vasen vai oikea?"  
Heidän ei tarvinnut päättää, koska joku avasi vasemman oven.  
"Se on joku, jonka pitäisi olla täällä! Maastoutukaa!"  
Kaikki muut kokeilivat kerrankin muodikasta selviytymisstrategiaa eli maastoutumista, paitsi Ulla, joka ikäänkuin katosi, Ed, jonka mielestä ei ollut suurtakaan eroa, makaisiko hän nolosti naamallaan vai seisoisiko pystypäin kun heidät saataisiin kiinni tunkeutumisesta, ja koira, joka ei vain välittänyt.  
Se olikin Krum.  
"No niin, kuka teista on hukannut piilolinssinsa? Tarvitsetteko lisaa apua etsinnassa?"  
Kaikki nousivat seisomaan pölyä vaatteistaan pyyhkien ja Ulla ilmestyi takaisin samoille jalansijoille kuin miltä oli aiemmin hävinnyt.  
"Mihin sinä menit?" Hermione tivasi suomalaiselta tytöltä.  
"Ajattelin, ettei meidän kaikkien olisi hyvä joutua pulaan", Ulla vastasi viattomasti hymyillen.  
Krum vaikutti pudonneen kärryiltä, joten Tamaki käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen. Hän tanssahteli ryhmä ohi, kietoi kätensä Krumin harteille ja pyöräytti hänet takasini kohti käytävää, josta bulgarialainen oli tullut.  
"Nyt kun olet täällä, toivon sinun esittelevän meille tätä loistokasta laivaa!" hän tiedotti valaisten koko pienen huoneen yliluonnollisella hehkullaan. Krum unohti ihmetellä, mitä vieraat tekivät laivalla ja alkoi ylpeänä esitellä tiloja.

"Tama tassa on kapt-- Tarkoitan, että tama on rehtorin makuuhuone. Alkaa koskeko seiniin, ne voivat menna rikki. Alkaaka valittako laatikoista, joissa lukee 'kuolonsyojan tarvikkeita', niissa ei ole varmastikaan mitaan sisalla. Han sanoi niin itse. Voitte kuitenkin katsella paikkoja", Krum ohjeisti ja päästi pahaa-aavistamatta vierailijat tutustumaan huoneeseen. Kymmenen sekunnin kuluttua tuho oli peruuttamaton.  
"Tuo ei ollut viisasta", Ed kommentoi jälkiviisaasti katselleen huoneen vääjäämätöntä muutosta täydellisen kaaoksen pesäksi koiran läähättäessä vieressä.  
Kun sänky lojui kyljellään lattialla ja siitä oli jalka irti, työpöydän tuoli oli mystisesti kadonnut ja kaikki Irkorofin vaatteet lojuivat ptikin huoneen lattiaa, vieraat totesivat tutkineensa huonetta tarpeeksi. Krum taas oli sitä mieltä, että he olivat tutkineet koko laivaa tarpeeksi ja yritti häätää heidät. Tamaki sai kuitenkin hetkessä suostuteltua hänet kävelyttämään heidät pidempää reittiä ulos, vaikkei onnistunutkaan saamaan enää lupia vierailla huoneissa.  
"Tassa on kirjasto, tuolla nukkuvat alempiarvoiset – tarkoitan etta osa meista nukkuu tuolla. Tama tassa on keittio..."  
"Sienimurha!!" kuului vertahyytävä kirkaisu oven toiselta puolelta.  
"Keittajamme innostuu helposti", Krum selitti tyynesti, mutta pyrki silti vaihtamaan aihetta,  
"Niin etta oletteko te selvittaneet kultamunan arvoitusta?"  
"Ei, se on viela vahan epaselvaa", Ed vastasi ja tajusi Krumin puhetyylin olevan tarttuvaa sorttia.  
"Mitä sinun soittaa?" Ulla kysyi uteliaasti Krumilta. Krum kaiveli taskujaan hetken, mutta löysi sitten munan.  
_"I have to leave, but you are still sleeping... There's nothing to say, our time has run out... You took me to bed, that's what you were seeking..."_ muna pauhasi.  
"Vai niin, lisää Euroviisuja", Ulla mutisi.  
_"Leave me alone, I wanna go home "_, muna hyräili vielä kun Krum painoi sen kiinni.

Ruokapöytäkeskustelu oli vilkasta sinä iltana. Kaikki halusivat kertoa, mitä olivat nähneet, paitsi Lotta, joka halusi kertoa, kuinka kivalla hevosella oli ratsastanut.  
"Siis olisittepa nähneet sen Irkoroffin kaapin! Siellä oli... Siellä oli..."  
"Pinkki pitsiessu!"  
"Me taas löysimme epähuomiossa Fleurin munan."

"Siis kultamunan."  
"Ai? Avasitteko te sen?"  
"Tietysti."  
"Mitä se lauloi?"  
"En muista täysin, mutta kertosäe taisi mennä näin: _Olet playboy, liukas playboy, varma playboy, mutta verkkoos tartu en..."_  
Ukitaken lauluesitys sai osakseen aplodit, mutta keskustelu jatkui pian sen jälkeen.  
"Sienimurha!"  
Tästä karmivasta henkirikoksesta välittämättä Ed kääntyi Ukitaken puoleen.  
"Minun on pitänyt kysyä tätä jo edellisestä kappaleesta alkaen, mutta yritätkö sinä naamioitua Dumbledoreksi tai jotain?"  
"En, kuinka niin?"  
"Tuon sinun partasi..."  
Lotta puhkesi kyyneliin ja mulkoili Ukitakea julmasti.  
"Minua epäiltiin niin usein naiseksi, että ajattelin todistaa miehisyyteni", Ukitake selitti.  
"Ehkä sinun pitäisi ajaa se pois. Parempi niin", Shunsui kommentoi ja soi valkotukkaiselle miehelle sydämensulattavan hymyn.  
"Mutta onhan sinullakin sänki! Miksei minulla sitten?"

A/N: Tämä oli vuoden 2009 ensimmäinen kappale... Puolet tai yli kirjoittelin aikoinaan neljän tunnin yöunilla, minkä kyllä huomaakin. Pidän tästä silti. Kirjoittaminen oli hauskaa.

Selittelen nyt tuota sienimurhaa ihan vähän. Vietimme nimittäin uuttavuotta kaveriporukalla (siitä ne neljän tunnin yöunet) ja teimme pizzaa. Se oli energistä. Alkemistimme pilkkoi sieniä.

Lady muuten antoi aikoinaan minun valita kullekin kilpailijallemme euroviisun. Sen takia ne on yhdistettävissä hahmoihin aika erikoisilla tavoilla.

Ja Ladylta terveisiä: "Kommenttien taso on parantunut. " Eli kiitokset molempien puolesta, seuraavalla kerralla saatte sitten kappaleen 25 (se on aika pitkä), jossa oli muistaakseni paljastuksia. 26, 27 ja 28 ovat kait joulukappaleet, eli ne päivitän taas yhdellä kertaa.


	25. Kaksikymmentäviisi, jossa selviää jtkn

Tämä sisältää nyt vähän viittauksia miesten väliseen rakkauteen, mutta valitettavasti taitaa olla juonen kannalta olennainen tai ainakin selittävä. Eli pahoittelen, yritä kestää, Hippi.

**Kahdeskymmenesviides luku  
jossa selviää yllättäviä asioita päähenkilöistämme**

Shunsui käveli pitkin linnan käytäviä hyräillen juomalaulua. Sattumalta hän kulki raollaan olevan oven ohi. Raosta kuului Ukitaken ääni ja mies pysähtyi siihen paikkaan. Ukitaken puheeseen vastasi Roy. Shunsuin mielenkiinto heräsi ja mies ajatteli liittyvänsä mukaan jutteluun.  
"Se ei kannattaisi", ääni miehen takaa kehotti. Shunsui kääntyi katsomaan olkansa yli laskematta kättään oven kahvalta. Lotta hymyili, mutta näytti samalla vakavalta.  
"Sanohan pentuseni, miten pystyt ilmestymään ilman mitään hyvää selitystä?" Shunsui kysyi, laski kätensä kahvalta ja nojautui tytön puoleen.  
"Liittyykö se jotenkin kykyysi…"  
"Ei, ei liity. Se on salaisuus", Lotta vastasi virnistäen. "Mutta voin paljastaa, että se on vähän niin kuin loikkimista."  
"Loikkimista?"  
"Tule mukaan niin selitän tarkemmin", tyttö vastasi ja veti Shunsuin mukaansa.

Mitä Shunsuilta jäi kuulematta?

Ukitake lämmitti käsiään kuuman teekupin ympärillä. Pöydän vastakkaisella puolella istui Roy hörppien omasta kahvikupistaan.  
"Sinä pidät hänestä", Roy sanoi yhden kulauksen välissä.  
"Kenestä?" Ukitake näytti hämmästyneeltä.  
"Ystävästäsi. Shunsuiko on hänen nimensä?"  
"Totta kai minä pidän ystävästäni. Miksen pitäisi?" Ukitake vastasi hymyillen. Roy vilkaisi valkohiuksista miestä.  
"Ei siinä mielessä. Rakastat häntä, eikö totta?" alkemianopettaja totesi ja pyöritti lusikkaa kupissaan niin, että kahvi alkoi pyörteillä. Ukitake painoi katseensa kupin pohjaan.  
"Onko se niin selvää?" kuolemanjumala mutisi.  
"Ei, mutta kun näkee tarpeeksi rakastuneita katseita toimistossaan niin osaa tunnistaa sellaiset", Roy vastasi kulauttaen kahvinsa loppuun.  
"Toimistossa?"  
"Kotipuolessa olen töissä armeijassa. Oikeastaan pyöritän siellä enemmän papereita kuin alokkaita."  
"Miksi sitten olet täällä?"  
"Huijaan johtoa. Väitän tekeväni tutkimusta maan itäosissa ja sanon, ettei kannata edes yrittää ottaa yhteyttä mitenkään." Ukitake näytti samalla huvittuneelta että järkyttyneeltä.  
"Vaihdetaan aihetta, minkälainen sää on ulkona? En ole käynyt siellä päiväkausiin ja välttelen katsomasta ulos."  
"Miksi?"  
"Ne kuopat häiritsevät."  
"Miten niin?"  
"Minä kaivoin ne."  
"Sinä olet siis se iso musta pystykorvainen koira?"  
"Älä kerro Edille. Pidän liiaksi rapsutuksista."

* * *

Shunsui löysi itsensä Tylypahkan pihamaalta yhdessä Lotan kanssa. Tyttö silmäili arvioivasti pihamaata.  
"Saa kelvata. Halusit siis tietää loikkimisesta?" Shunsui nyökkäsi ja istui lumiselle kivelle.  
"No siis. Koulussamme opetetaan erilaisia asioita. Yksi niistä on loikkiminen. Se taas on tapa liikkua nopeasti ja kevyesti", tyttö selitti.  
"Onko se vähän niin kuin flash stepit?"  
"Minulla ei ole mitään havaintoa mistä puhut."  
"Ei se mitään. Välillä en tiedä itsekkään mistä puhun."  
"Miten vaan, mutta nyt näytän havaintoesityksen loikkimisesta, niin typerältäkin kuin se saattaa kuulostaa", Lotta totesi kohauttaen hartioitaan. Hän otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin ja ilman minkäänlaista varoitusta loikkasi ilmaan. Tyttö liisi pari metriä ilmassa ja laskeutui kevyesti lumelle. Shunsui kohotti kulmiaan Lotan kääntyessä ympäri.  
"Tein sen hidastettuna. Harjoiteltuna tahti on paljon nopeampi ja vaatii enemmän Voimaa", Lotta kertoi ja käveli takaisin miehen luokse.  
"Olet yllättävä tapaus, pikkuneiti", Shunsui hymyili ja taputti tyttöä päälaelle.  
"Niin olen. Oikea jokeri korttipakassa. Osaatko miekkailla?"  
"Osaan."  
"Onko sinulla miekkasi mukanasi?"  
"Miekat. Onhan nuo."  
"Saanko sinusta harjoitusvastustajan? Siitä on pitkä aika kun olen saanut toisen kaksoismiekkojen käyttäjän vastaani."

* * *

Teräksen kalske kantautui pihamaalta myös teehetkeä viettävien ihmisten korviin. Roy nosti katseensa kahvikupista ja mies käveli – ilmeisen vastentahtoisesti kuitenkin – ikkunan luokse. Mies vilkaisi olan yli.  
"Ukitake, sinun on ehkä parasta tulla katsomaan tätä…" Roy ehdotti ja siirtyi syrjään ikkunalta. Kuolemanjumala käveli ikkunan luokse ja katsoi ulos. Ja oli tiputtaa kuppinsa.  
"Voi… himpulat!" mies sähähti, iski teekuppinsa ikkunalaudalle ja kiiruhti pois huoneesta.  
"Himpulat?" Roy kysyi tyhjältä huoneelta.

* * *

Ukitaken juostessa käytävää pitkin vastaan tuli Ulla. Sen suurempia selittämättä mies nappasi tyttöä niskasta kiinni ja veti mukaansa.  
"Ystäväsi on pinteessä", mies kommentoi ja kiukku paistoi äänestä.  
"Ai? Mitä Lotta on saanut aikaan? Onko hän tehnyt jotain susien kanssa?"  
"Ei, mutta hän saa kuulla kunniansa Shunsuin kanssa."  
"Jaa, minä luulin, että se on oikeasti jotain vakavaa."

* * *

"Ne miekat alas!" Ukitake ärähti päästyään Shunsuin ja Lotan lähelle. Molemmat pysähtyivät paikoilleen. Shunsui suojasi toisella miekalla Lotan yrittäessä selvästi päästä läpi hakien samalla toisella miekalla suojausta Lotan puolustuksessa. Miekkailijat vilkaisivat toisiaan ja päästivät aseensa putoamaan lumeen ja peruuttivat askeleita.  
"Miekat tänne", Ukitake käski ja kuuliaisesti Lotta ja Shunsui toivat miekkansa miehen jalkojen juureen onnistuen näyttämään koiranpennuilta. Koiranpentuilme katosi pian, sillä Shunsui kaivoi neljännestä ulottuvuudesta esiin pullon riisiviinaa ja kaksi kuppia, joista toisen ojensi Lotalle. Molemmat istahtivat tyytyväisinä lumelle ja Shunsui kaatoi laakeisiin kuppeihin tilkan alkoholia.  
"Kampai!" "Pohjanmaan kautta!"  
"Ette rupea juomaan tässä!" Ulla rupesi valittamaan parivaljakolle.  
"Puhuvatko he meille?"  
"En tiedä. Parasta vain ignoorata heidät.  
"Ignoorata?"  
"Jättää huomioitta."  
"Aaa… Mielenkiintoinen sana."  
"Lainasanat ovat mielenkiintoisia."  
"Me olemme edelleen tässä!" Ukitake kivahti. Shunsui näytteli huomaavansa vasta nyt ystävänsä ja ojensi tälle tyhjästä ilmestyneen kolmannen kupin.  
"Aa! Juu, ota sinäkin. Me tässä harjoittelimme Lotan kanssa – " Lotta heilautti hyväntuulisesti kättään " – ja nyt pidämme taukoa. Haluatko liittyä seuraan? Entä sinä Ulla?"  
"Kiitos ei", Ukitake tuhahti ja kiristeli hampaitaan. "Hän on sitä paitsi alaikäinen!"  
"Itse asiassa en ole", Lotta huomautti siemaistessaan viinaa. Ulla kaatoi kupin Lotan kädestä saaden tytön kivahtamaan loukkaantuneena.  
"Ei sinulle siltikään. Ei ainakaan ilman aikuisen valvontaa."  
"Hän on aikuinen", Lotta vastasi osoittaen Shunsuita.  
"Ei tarpeeksi", Ukitake tuhahti. "Mikä… himpula meni sinuun kun aloititte tuon teidän 'harjoituksenne'?" Lotta aloitti hyräilemään lastenohjelman tunnuslaulua.  
"Mitään ei olisi sattunut. Minä tiedän missä rajani kulkee, enkä käyttänyt täysiä voimiani."  
"Totta. Inhottaa kun huomaa, ettei joku ota minua tosissaan."  
"Ei sen väliä! Hän on silti lapsi."  
"Hän on täysi-ikäinen."  
"SINUUN VERRATTUNA HÄN ON EDELLEEN SYLILAPSI SENKIN PUOLIKUOLLUT NAISTENNAURATTAJA" Ukitake karjui Shunsuille. Purkaus aiheutti miehelle rajun yskänpuuskan. Ukitake torjui Shunsui tarjoaman avun rajulla käden huitaisulla ja poistui yskien paikalta. Ulla loi sättivän katseen Lottaan ja kiiruhti Ukitaken perään.  
"Mitä minä olen tehnyt?" Lotta kysyi hämmästyneenä ottaessaan pudonneen kupin käteensä.  
"Sen kysymyksen tahdon esittää itsestänikin", Shunsui myönsi ja täytti kupit uudestaan.

* * *

"Mihin Lotta on kadonnut?" Ron kysyi Ullalta. Ichigo yritti opettaa Renjiä pelaamaan korttia, mutta se ei oikein tuottanut tulosta. Ulla kohautti olkapäitään.  
"Jaa'a, kaiketi juoksentelee metsässä susien kanssa", tyttö vastasi ja tökki yksinäistä munakoisoa.  
"Sinä et oikein käsitä tätä", Ichigo tuhahti Renjin yrittäessä taas lyödä pataässää pöytään.  
"En! Tämä on yhtä käsittämätöntä kuin…"  
"Kenpachi/Ukitake?" Lotta kysyi. Ulla aloitti hysteeriseen kikatukseen Renjin ja Ichigon aukoessa järkyttyneenä suitansa. Lotta nappasi pöydältä muutaman keksin ja virnisteli poikien järkytykselle.  
"Mitä sinä horiset?" Ichigo sai kysyttyä. Renji näytti kuolevalta kalalta hyperventiloidessaan.  
"Aaa… Siinä paha missä mainitaan, nähdään", Lotta nosti kätensä tervehdykseen ja katosi nopeasti paikalta. Ukitake käveli sisään saliin, istui penkille ja iski päänsä pöytään. Nuoremmat kuolemanjumalat vetäytyivät säikähtäneinä taaemmas. Ukitake heilautti kättänsä todistaakseen olevansa kunnossa. Samalla nuoremmat kuolemanjumalat tuijottivat kapteenia epäilevästi. Mies ilmeisesti vaistosi tuijotuksen ja nosti päänsä pöydästä.  
"Mitä?"

"Me… tässä, tuota noin…" Renji änkytti painaen katseensa lattiaan. Ichigo potkaisi miestä pöydän alla sääreen huomatessaan Ullan muodostavan sanoja "Älkää myrkyttäkö muiden ihmisten mieliä enempää".  
"Mitä?" 13. divisioonan kapteeni tivasi.  
"Että siellä on erittäin kaunis talvinen sää ja Ichigosta kuolema on kutkuttava asia ja hän haluaisi tietää siitä enemmän", Renji selitteli. Koko lause oli vähän liian filosofinen Renjin suuhun. Ukitake katsoi Renjiä arvioivasti ja löi päänsä uudestaan pöytään.  
"Kuoliko hän?" joku oppilaista kysyi. Ichigo heilautti kättään.  
"Ei, hän on jo kuollut", poika vastasi. Renji vaikutti muistavan jotain, sillä hän kääntyi Ichigon puoleen.  
"Ichigo, miten muuten selititkään täällä olosi?"  
"Väitän olevani vaihto-oppilaana."  
"Entä miten ruumiillesi…"  
"Kon pitää siitä huolen Uraharan luona. Joka on sinänsä huolestuttavaa, koska molemmat ovat perverssejä."  
"Hetkinen!" Hermione kivahti ja suorastaan hyökkäsi Ichigon kimppuun.  
"Sinä siis väität, ettet ole kuollut, mutta olet silti täällä 'turistikummituksena'?" tyttö kysyi upottaen kyntensä pojan käsivarteen.  
"Kurosakilla on vain suurempi sielunenergia ja siksi hän on kuolemanjumala ilman kuolemaa. Ja sitten jos otamme huomioon sen mitä Kuchiki sai aikaan… Se on hankala selittää ja se vaatii paljon aikaa, enkä minä ole sillä tuulella, että jaksan selittää mitään. Hakekaa minulle teetä", Ukitake puhisi pöytää vasten. Ichigo ja Renji nousivat ylös – vaikutti siltä, että he halusivat karata tilanteesta – ja kiiruhtivat etsimään tietä keittiöön.

Pöydän ylle laskeutui hiljaisuus. Siihen saattoi vaikuttaa valkohiuksisen – yleensä hyväntuulisen – miehen nojaaminen pöytään. Eikä sekään helpottanut hiljaisuutta, että sama tyyppi huokaili erittäin raskaasti ja vaikutti murjottavan. Ulla näytti kadonneen.  
"Kukaan muuten huomannut, että Renjillä on jokin… öh… oire punastua aina vähän väliä lähellä Ichigoa?" Ron kysyi. Ukitake puuskahti.  
"Sen näkee jo kaukaa. Abarai on korviaan myöten siirapissa Kurosakiin", mies totesi kohottamatta päätään pöydästä.  
"Mutta he molemmat ovat miehiä!" Harry huomautti ja värähti ajatuksesta. Jätetään arvoitukseksi oliko se inhosta vai jostain todella omituisesta ajatuksesta.  
"Ei sen väliä. Amor hyökkää yleensä kulman takaa ilman mitään ennakkovaroitusta ja nykypäivinä sillä on konekivääri jousen sijasta", Ukitake tuhahti.  
"Tuota… Ukitake, oletko sinä koskaan…"  
"Siitä aiheesta ei keskustella."

Hiljaisuus laskeutui taas pöydän ympärille.  
"Onko kukaan miettinyt paria itselleen joulutansseihin?" Hermione kysyi. Pojat pudistelivat päätään.  
"Vai niin. Olette kyllä aika säälittäviä. Minulla on jo", tyttö totesi ja hymyili erittäin kissamaisesti kehräten tyytyväisyydestä (villalankaa).

* * *

Nuoremmat kuolemanjumalat kävelivät käytäviä pitkin etsien reittiä keittiöön. Oppilaat eivät tuntuneet tietävän asiasta mitään ja oikeista kummituksista ei oikein ollut apua. Ne vain katosivat saman tein kun Renji tai Ichigo ilmestyi näkyviin. He kuitenkin törmäsivät onnekseen Weasleyn kaksosiin.  
"Ai keittiöön? Helppo homma kuomat, käymme siellä yhtenään. Ensiksi menkää tästä – " siitä alkoi pitkä selostus portaikkoon ja tasanteelle missä oli hedelmäasetelmaa esittävä taulu.  
"— ja kutittakaa päärynää. Se muuttuu kahvaksi ja sitä kautta pääsette keittiöön." Kuolemanjumalat kiittivät neuvoista ja lähtivät hakemaan kohdetta.

He löysivät etsimisen jälkeen kaivatun maalauksen ja päärynän. Sattumalta yksinäinen munakoiso leijui heidän ohitseen.  
"Oikeasti, kuka keksii näitä omituisia vihannesvitsejä?" Ichigo marmatti Renjin kutittaessa päärynää. Päärynää kikatti ja kiemurteli ja muuttui lopulta kahvaksi.  
"Tuostako pitäisi muka mennä. Kahva?" Renji ihmetteli ja tutkiskeli kahvaksi muuttunutta päärynää. Ichigo pyöräytti silmiään ja veti salaoven auki.  
"Ja sinä väität olevasi kuudennen divisioonan luutnantti?" poika totesi sarkastisesti. Renji punastui vaisusti ja seurasi poikaa sisälle keittiöön.

Keittiössä heitä vastassa oli kummallinen väkijoukko. Joitain pieniä, isokorvaisia ja varsin rumia otuksia oli pukeutunut kummallisesti ja hyöri liesien ympärillä. Yhdessä nurkasta löytyi oviaukko, josta näkyi pyykinpesussa olevia olentoja. Kuolemanjumalat tuijottivat hämmästyneenä joukkiota. Lopulta olennot huomasivat ja suorastaan tungeksivat heitä kohti. Ichigo loikkasi pelästyneenä Renjin vahvoille käsivarsille. Renji kuitenkin horjahti ja istui tarjotulle tuolille.  
"Mitä herroille saisi olla?" yksi olennoista kysyi tarjoten samalla keksejä. Renji nappasi yhden keksin itselleen. Ichigo pudisti päätänsä kieltäytymisen merkiksi.  
"Mitä ihmettä te oikein olette?" poika kuitenkin kysyi vapauttaen kätensä Renjin kaulan ympäriltä.  
"Tämän linnan kotitonttuja!" keksejä tarjonnut olento vastasi. Muut sen kaltaiset nyökyttelivät yhtenä miehenä.  
"Me vastaamme siitä, että ihmiset saavat täällä syödäkseen, eikä likaa jää nurkkiin. Meillä on hieno työ!" ja taas joukko nyökytteli yhtenä miehenä.  
"Minulle tulee näistä mieleen Hanatarou…" Renji mutisi keksiä mutustellessaan. Ichigo mulkaisi istuinalustaansa.  
"Te siis toimitatte ruokaa. Osaatteko valmistaa vihreää teetä?"  
"Osaamme! Haluaako herra heti?"  
"Ei itselleni. Se vihreä tee pitäisi viedä mahdollisimman nopeasti miehelle, jolla on pitkät valkeat hiukset."  
"Tiedämme vain naisen, joka vastaa kuvaukseen."  
"Hän on kyllä mies."  
"Ooh, vai niin. Minkälaisena tämä vihreä tee pitäisi toimittaa?" Ichigo vilkaisi istuinalustaansa tässä vaiheessa saadakseen apua toista keksiä syövältä Renjiltä, mutta sitä ei tullut.  
"Tuota… Perinteiseen japanilaiseen tapaan?"  
"Hoituu!" ja olento katosi mukanaan kaksi muuta kotitonttua mukanaan.  
"Nämä keksit ovat hyviä. Ottaisit sinäkin Ichigo", Renji kehotti. Ichigo tyytyi vain mulkaisemaan Renjiä.

* * *

Myöhemmin illalla, oikeastaan jo yön puolella, joukko oli kerääntynyt rohkelikkojen oleskelutilaan. Ichigo nojasi puolitorkuksissa Renjin selkään. Ulla ja Lotta olivat vallanneet sohvat itselleen ja lukivat parasta aikaa paksuja kirjoja. Hostit pyörivät ympäriinsä touhottaen tulevista tansseista. Ed tuijotti haikeana liekkeihin takassa Harryn, Hermionen ja Ronin puhuessa keskenään. Ron yritti parhaansa mukaan ottaa selville kuka oli pyytänyt Hermionea tansseihin ja tyttö väisteli taitavasti kysymyksiä.

"Ed, mikä on?" Hermione kysyi yllättäen saaden koko joukon siirtämään huomionsa kultahiuksiseen poikaan. Ed hymyili puolittain.  
"Taitaa vaivata koti-ikävä", poika vastasi ja huokaisi syvään. "Olen kyllä juossut ympäri maata, mutta tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun olen toisaalla."  
"Ai? Mistä tulet? Saksasta?"  
"Amestriksesta."  
"Ei sellaista maata ole olemassa", Hermione sähähti.  
"Yllättävän hyvin siinä tapauksessa minä olen siellä matkustanut junalla ja tullut tunnetuksi", Ed vastasi myrkyllisesti.  
"Eli sinä siis tulet toisesta ulottuvuudesta, jossa on maa nimeltä Amestris?" Harry ehdotti.  
"Tämä alkaa kuulostaa huonolta sci-filtä", Renji kommentoi. Lotta heitti miestä tennispallolla.  
"Älä pilkkaa sitä, mistä et tiedä mitään. Tai usutan Ullan kimppuusi", tyttö uhkasi.  
"Et pysty siihen."  
"Kokeillaanko? Kymmenestä kaljuunasta vetoa! Ulla…"  
"Nyt riitti! Ei tappelua näin myöhään!"  
"Ha! Minähän sanoin! Haluan rahani."  
"Ei tuo ole kunnon usuttamista."  
"Jos Minä sanon että on, niin se myös on."  
"Narttu."  
"Kas! Jätkähän ei ole yhtä tyhmä miltä päälle päin näyttää. Tunnistaa jopa sukupuolet!"

Pidemmälle kiistakumppanit eivät päässeet, sillä vierailijoiden makuuhuoneesta ryntäsi ulos yöpukuun sonnustautunut Haruhi. Kyseinen yöpuku näytti narutopilta, joka oli vain venytetty ja lisätty hieman röyhelöitä. Haruhi heittäytyi Tamakin syliin katsellen pelokkaana makuuhuoneeseen. Muut peittelivät silmiään ajatellessaan, että olivat nähneet jotain liian henkilökohtaista. Lotta ja Ulla katsoivat laiskasti tapahtumaa ja palasivat kirjojensa ääreen Lotan mutistessa "miksi kaiken on oltava vaaleanpunaista tyttöjen vaatteissa…?"  
"Siellä on jokin kummallinen olento, joka näyttää yllättävän rumalta ja haluaa puhua minun kanssani lakanoiden vaihdosta!" Haruhi kertoi säikähtäneellä äänellä. Renji laski kättänsä hieman silmiensä edestä.  
"Ai, ne on niitä kotitonttuja. Ei niitä pidä pelätä, lopulta", Renji kertoi ja punastui muistaessaan, mitä keittiössä oli tapahtunut.  
"Anteeksi henkilökohtainen kysymys, mutta oletko sinä transu vai tyttö, ihan oikeasti?" Ron sai kysytyksi. Harry näytti säikähtäneeltä ystävänsä ronskista kielenkäytöstä.  
"Parempi paljastaa suoraan", Kyoya totesi ja kohotti lasejaan nenällään.  
"Haruhi on tyttö, ainakin biologisesti, emme sitten keskustele poikamaisesta käytöksestä. Mutta lupaamme aiheuttaa ikävän lopun teille, jos tämä pääsee yleiseen tietoon." Haruhi tuhahti.  
"En sentään ole muotibi kuten se ranskalaisten ottelija. Asiakkaat väittävät, että hän on puoliveela ja suorastaan iskee mihin tahansa vähänkin hyvännäköiseen."  
"Hän on puoliveela", Harry huomautti ja naureskeli yksityiselle takaumalle.

"Tietääkö kukaan missä Juu on?" Shunsui kysyin. Mies oli ilmestynyt ilman mitään varoitusta keskellä huonetta säikäyttäen väen – taas vaihteeksi lukuun ottamatta kahta ah-niin-ylivoimaisia suomalaisia. Muiden tuijottaessa kuolemanjumalaa Lotta nosti katseensa kirjasta ja näytti mietteliäältä.  
"Jaa'a, kaiketi kirjastossa ja… Ulla, mitä kello on?"  
"Jotain kaksitoista. En minä jaksa katsoa."  
"… ja nukahtanut. Hyviä kantohetkiä, Ukitake varmasti pitää siitä", Lotta jatkoi väläyttäen susimaisen virnistyksen Shunsuille. Mies katsoi tyttö arvioivasti, kunnes kohautti olkiaan välipitämättömänä ja oli törmätä sisälle astuvaan Royhin.  
"Rauhallisesti poika, ei elämässä mikään kiire ole", Shunsui myhäili. Mustang tuijotti miestä hämmästyneenä.  
"Poika?"  
"Minun iässäni kaikki 'keski-ikäiset' ovat nuoria sällejä", kuolemanjumalan nauru kuului käytävästä.  
"R… Mustang, mitä helvettiä sinä täällä teet?" Ed kysyi muka kiukkuisena. Mustang muisti taas missä oli ja ojensi pojalle kirjeen.  
"Al lähetti sinulle kirjeen Rizan kautta", alkemianopettaja kertoi. Hermione koki jälleen tarpeen hyökätä viattomien ihmisten kimppuun.  
"Jos kerta Ed on kotoisin toisesta ulottuvuudesta ja te näytätte tulevan hyvin toimeen, mutta te, professori Mustang näytätte tuntevan linnan kuin omat taskunne, muttette siltikään…" tyttö yritti kertoa koko ajatustaan selkeänä päätelmäketjuna. Hän epäonnistui siinä.  
"Yrität siis kysyä, että mitä tämä oikein tarkoittaa? Hyvä on. Mutta on harvinaista, että annan näin suoria vastauksia, kuten Ed saattaa tietää, joten saatte luvan nauttia siitä", Mustang sanoi.  
"Minä olen kotoisin tästä maailmasta. Ed, älä auo suutasi tuolla tavalla. Näytät hölmömmältä kuin oikeasti olet. Mutta kyllä, minä asun Amestriksessa täysipäiväisesti ja työskentelen… Tai ei mitään, se ei ole tärkeä tieto", Mustang piti tässä kohdin tauon, jossa kuuntelijat saisivat sisäistää tiedot.  
"Minulla on kysymys", Ulla tiedotti kohottaen katseensa kirjasta.  
"Miksi opetetaan käyttämään suojausta kun kerran A-mättö on keksitty?"  
"Tuo nyt ei kyllä liittynyt mitenkään aiheeseen, mutta se on hyvä kysymys", Renji mutisi ja vilkaisi nukkuvaa Ichigoa.  
"Entä miksi meidän ympärillämme on alkanut näkyä munakoisoja parsojen sijasta?"  
Roy yskäisi nyrkkiinsä saaden huomion takaisin itseensä.  
"Niin, siis. Kävin kouluni Tylypahkassa, olin rohkelikko, Kyllä Harry, minä tunsin isäsi, kuten myös kummisetäsi ja heidän ystävänsä. Muuta kysyttävää? Ei, hyvä. Siispä menen nukkumaan. Hyviä illanjatkoja."  
"Odota!" Hermione hihkaisi pysäyttäen Mustangin matkan saman tien.  
"Oletteko tekin animaagi?"  
"En, mistä te sellaista saatte päähänne?"  
"No kun…"  
"Lapset ja liian vilkas mielikuvitus, che." Ja niin Mustang poistui oleskelutilasta.

"Mitä uutta olemme oppineet toisistamme tänään?" Harry kysyi arasti.  
"Sen, että Haruhi on oikeasti tyttö."  
"Ja Fleur on muotibi."  
"Minä selitin loikkimisen."  
"Mitä se on?"  
"En selitä toistamiseen, huomaa imperfekti."  
"Professori Mustang on kahden maan kansalainen."  
"Ed on Amestriksesta, joka on jossain."  
"Renji on… Tai ei mitään."  
"Mitä olen?"  
"Erittäin suuri ananas, teehee!"  
"Hienoa! Ensin parsa, sitten munakoiso ja nyt ananas!"  
"Ichigo ei ole kuollut, vaikka onkin kuolemanjumala."  
"Ukitake on pihkassa Shunsuihin."  
"Tuo kuulostaa pelottavan siirappiselta ja koulutyttömäiseltä."  
"Mutta Shunsui ei tiedä asiasta mitään…"  
"Pitäisikö meidän auttaa asiassa jotenkin?"  
"Te tapatte itsenne sillä menolla."  
"Pitäisikö meidänkin paljastaa itsestämme jotain? Harry, saat toimia suurena paljastuksenamme."  
"Miksi minä?"  
"Koska olet ainoa, josta on oikeasti jotain jännittävää kerrottavaa."  
"Ei se silti oikeuta mitään."  
"Harry on ainoa henkilö maailmassa, joka on selvinnyt tappokirouksesta hengissä."  
"Wanha! Toisaalta, hyvä saada tietää, ettemme ole porukan ainoat yli-ihmiset."

------

A/N: Siinä oli. Olette nyt puolivälissä ficciä. Koira tuli kait selitettyä? Hippi taitaa jo kaipailla juonta takaisin, noin fillereihin kohdistuvasta kritiikistä päätelleen? Elvytämme sitä seuraavat 3 kappaletta, jotka saatte nippuna ... köh köh ... heti kun muistan päivittää.

Perustelen nyt fillereitä ja muita. Nehän johtuvat minun ja Ladyn arpomalla valitusta kappalemäärästä. "50 olisi kiva." "Okei, 50 sitten." Sen jälkeen piti kehittää kaikenlaista materiaalia niihin väleihin, joissa juonta ei voi jatkaa moneen kappaleeseen. Toisaalta alunperinkin halusimme päästä heittämään niin monta kliséetä pöytään kuin mahdollista. Tämän takia luvassa on esim. karaokea ja itsemurhia. Meillä oli kuitenkin aika selvä kappalejako koko ficin matkalle siinä 10 kappaleen tienoilla, eli emme ole tehneet tätä "nyt olisi varmaan paras laittaa filleri"-tyylillä. Joskus pitkittäminen on kyllä vaikeaa... Esim. loppu kolmannen koetuksen alusta hautausmaalta lähtöön kattaa muistaakseni 5 kappaletta. Eli näin. Nähdään taas seuraavissa kappaleissa.


	26. Ulottuvuuksien rikkomista, taas kerran

Aikainen päivitys, koska 1) edellinen oli myöhässä, 2) minulla on koeviikko edessä enkä pääse päivittämään ihan hetkeen ja 3) olen vain yleisesti hyvällä tuulella.

Hyvä, ettei Hippi kuollut edellisen kappaleen kanssa (toivottavasti et sitten myöskään näiden tanssiaisten...). Royn animaagiutta pantattiin suhteellisen pitkään...

Tähän kappaleeseen liittyvät selitykset löytyvät lopusta.

**26. Ulottuvuuksien rikkomista – jälleen kerran**

Kaoru yritti asetella epämukavia hiuslisäkkeitä paremmin ja oikoi feminiinistä, vaalean sinivihreää kaapuaan. Sitten hän alkoi sunnitella meikkiä, joka olisi juhlava, muttei tökerö.

"Ei sinun tarvitse tehdä tätä", Kyoya huokasi hänen takanaan. Kaoru ei vaivautunut vastaamaan.

Hän avasi valtavan meikkisalkun, jonka sisältöä oli veljensä kanssa testannut jo Haruhiin, Hermioneen, Ullaan ja Lottaan. Tytöt odottivat nyt parejaan neljännen luokan tyttöjen makuusalissa juhlakaavuissaan, hiukset laitettuina ja jännitys vatsanpohjassaan.

Kaoru taas ei odottanut, vaan hänen parinsa hoputti häntä tyylikäässä violetissa kaavussa. Silmälasipäinen poika katseli kiinnostuneena kuinka hän taiteili itselleen meikin ja tarkisti vielä kerran peilistä, että kaikki näytti hyvältä.

"Kelpaako?" Kaoru kysyi poikaystävältään. Kyoya suuteli häntä nopeasti ja kevyesti, niin ettei huulipuna tarttunut.

"Aina", tumma poika kehräsi hänen korvaansa.

Kaoru kävi mielessään läpi tansseihin osallistuvia pareja. Hikaru oli tavannut jonkun korpinkynteläistytön, Roxanen, joka kävi nyt viimeistä vuottaan Tylypahkassa. Honey oli myös tavannut söpön tylypahkalaistytön, jonka nimi oli kai Choco. Tamaki oli jotenkin onnistunut kysymään Haruhia parikseen, mihin tyttö olikin myöntynyt yllättävän helposti.

Mori oli lupautunut Lotan pariksi, joskaan Kaoru ei tiennyt olosuhteista, joissa tämä oli tapahtunut. Ulla oli kuitenkin valittanut kymmenen kaljuunan vaihtaneen omistajaa. Kyseisen tytön parista Kaorulla ei ollut aavistustakaan, mutta hän oli kuullut Ukitaken ja Roy Mustangin vaihtavan villejä veikkauksia aiheesta.

Edward väitti mystisesti tavanneensa jonkun, muttei kertonut siitä mitään edes Ullalle, joka oli lopulta luovuttanut kyseltyään salaperäisestä partnerista vaivihkaisesti noin kolme tuntia.

Turistikummitukset olivat ilmeisesti tulossa juhliin myös, mutta pareja ne eivät olleet hankkineet. Ne olivat kuitenkin luvanneet näyttää siisteiltä.

Harry ja Ron olivat iskeneet kaksi tyttöä, joita kukaan ei ollut nähnyt aiemmin, paitsi Ulla ja Lotta, joista varsinkin Ulla vaikutti huvittuneelta. Hermione taas tulisi yhdessä Krumin kanssa, mikä kuulosti lähinnä omituiselta. Fleur ei kiinnostanut ketään.

Suuri sali oli uskomaton, Kaoru huomioi katsellessaan ympärilleen. He odottivat enää, että ottelijat pareineen saapuisivat. Katto-taivas oli tumma ja tähdet täplittivät sitä kuin lastenhuoneen kattoa. Sen alla kulki lukeamttomia misteli- ja murattiköynnöksiä, joskin tunnelmaa laski aavistuksen yksinäinen, mutta huomattava, parsaköynnös. Kauempana joku hämmästeli munakoisoköynnöstä, mutta siitä Kaoru ei edes halunnut tietää enempää.

Seinät olivat hopeiset huurteesta, tosin joku idiootti oli välttämättä halunnut sulattaa kädenjälkiä sinne tänne. Salin reunoja kiersivät tupapöytiä pienempien pöytien rivit.

Kaoru antoi katseensa harhailla pitkin salia, koska hän tiesi, ettei Kyoya ollut lähdössä mihinkään. Heidän kätensä olivat liittyneet yhteen ja niiden välillä kulki lämpöä. He harhailivat pöytään. Pian heidän seuraansa liittyivät Hikaru ja hänen seuralaisensa ja Honey mukanaan kiharatukkainen tyttö. Ed ilmestyi pöytään mukanaan itseään hitusen lyhyempi vaalea tyttö valkoisessa kaavussa. Kun Ed katsoi tyttöön päin, tämä hymyili sievästi tavalla, joka sai siniset silmät hehkumaan, mutta heti kun Ed alkoi jutella Honeyn kanssa, tyttö muuttui häijyn näköiseksi ja alkoi mutista itsekseen jotain siskostaan.

Ulla lehahti pöydän viereen pitkässä, juhlavassa kaavussaan, lyhyet ruskeat hiukset siististi kammattuina ja pinneillä kiinnitettyinä. Kaavussa oli sievät röyhelöt siellä täällä, siinä oli paljon kerroksia ja sen kyynärpäihin yltäviä hihoja koristi kumpaakin kolme kukkakuviota, joista yhdessä oli lehti. Heti hihoista alkoivat hanskat, kaulus oli leveä ja vaaleaa ihoa vasten hohteli ketju, jossa roikkui kolme nuolenkärjenmallista lehteä. Kaiken kaikkiaan kaapu asusteineen sopi Ullalle hienosti.

Tyttö hymyili hivenen hermostunutta hymyä ja hänen kätensä nousi välillä kasvoille ikäänkuin tunnustelemaan meikkiä. Jännitys vaihtui hetkeksi huvittuneeseen yllätykseen, kun hän näki Edin parin.

"Mithos?"

"Sinä... Sinä olet se rääpäle, joka tunkeuduit aina torniini! Sinä maalasit seiniin sormiväreillä!"

"Siellä oli niin synkkää ja ikävää. Mutta mitä teet täällä, sinunhan pitäisi tulla pois sieltä vasta kesällä?"

"Juonisyyt velvoittavat."

"Vai niin. No, oletan nyt vapaasti, että Ed tietää sinun olevan poika. Toivottakaa onnea, minä lähden nyt!"

Silmänräpäyksessä Ulla oli kadonnut. Honey ja Kaoru mutisivat onnentoivotukset hänen peräänsä. Ed olisi ehkä yhtynyt niihin, jollei olisi ollut liian järkyttynyt. Hän tuijotti Mithosta ja availi aina välillä suutaan yrittäen sanoa jotain. Ääntä ei kuitenkaan kuulunut.

Ukitake ja Roy onnistuivat pujottelemaan pöydän luo salin tungoksen lomasta. Shunsui seurasi pian perässä. Kaikki vetivät itselleen tuolit ja istuivat.

"Mihin Ulla meni? Kenen kanssa?" Ukitake kysyi uteliaana. Roy mittaili katseellaan Edin vieressä istuvaa poikaa, jonka hän ehkä mielsi tytöksi.

"Hän ei sanonut", Honey kiirehti selittämään, "pyysi vain toivottamaan onnea."

Kyoya kävi yllättäen uteliaaksi.

"Sinun nimesi on siis Mithos?" hän kysyi Edin seuralaiselta.

"Kyllä", poika vastasi.

"Minkä ikäinen olet?"

"Noin 4000-vuotias, pyöristys ei ole ihan niin tarkka."

Nyt kaikkien pöydässä istuijen katseet olivat nauliintuneet poikaan.

"Sinä olet siis 4000-vuotias pikkupoika?" varmensi Roxane, Hikarun tanssipari.

"Minä en ole pikkupoika! Olen ilman jumala ja tämän kristallin avulla voin vaikuttaa ulkonäkööni!" Poika nousi seisomaan äkillisellä liikkeellä. Valo välähti ja hänen paikallaan seisoi samanoloinen, parikymppinen mies tiukassa valkoisessa elastaanihaalarissa. Kukaan ei vieläkään lakannut tuijottamasta. Ed valui hitaasti pöydän alle. Roy huomasi asian hetken kuluttua.

"Mihin Ed meni?" hän kysyi edelleen järkyttyneenä.

Kaoru oli jo vastaamassa, kun huomasi Edin puistavan villisti päätään pöydän alla.

"Vessaan varmaan", hän ehdotti nopeasti.

Mithos pyöritti päätään loukkaantuneena.

"Minun pitänee lähteä etsimään", hän huokasi turhautuneena ja lähti salin hälyn läpi kohti ovia.

"Sinun on varmaan turvallista tulla esiin", Shunsui totesi hetken kuluttua. Ed nousi takaisin pöytään henkeään haukkoen, kuin olisi noussut pintaan sukelluksesta. Hän ei suostunut kohtaamaan kenenkään, varsinkaan Royn, katsetta. Kaoru kuitenkin huomioi, että Roy näytti enemmän järkyttyneeltä ja säälivältä kuin pilkalliselta.

Ron ja hänen ystävättärensä ilmestyivät pöytään hetken kuluttua. Ronilla oli yllään juhlakaapunsa, josta hän oli irrottanut pitsin niin, että kaulus ja hihansuut näyttivät nyt revityiltä. Hänen parinsa, jonka hiukset näyttivät ehkä valaistuksesta johtuen violeteilta, oli pukeunut punertavalla tavalla tummaan mekkoon, joka nuoli ihoa ja paljasti paljon enemmän kuin olisi odottanut koulussa käytettäviltä juhlavaatteilta. Tyttö oli selvästi vanhempi kuin Ron.

"Sheena", nuori nainen esittäytyi itsevarmasti.

"Oletko täältä? En muista nähneeni sinua", Roy kysyi uteliaana.

"Ei, olen vain käymässä", Sheena myönsi.

Kenelläkään ei ollut kysyttävää, joten seurasi pieni hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Ed puhkesi paniikkiseen nyyhkytykseen. Shunsui yritti lohdutella häntä ja Roy näytti lähinnä kiusaantuneelta.

"Missä Renji ja Ichigo ovat?" Honey kysyi kääntääksen huomioon itseensä.

"Meidän huoneessamme vielä. Ichigo yrittää saada Renjin luopumaan siitä hatusta", Ukitake vastasi ja voihkaisi. Kaoru saattoi vain kuvitella kyseisen hatun.

Samassa ottelijat marssivat saliin edellään ilmeisesti punk-tyyliä kokeileva professori McGarmiwa punaisin skottiruuduin kuvioidussa kaavussa ja ohdakkein koristellussa hatussa [**A/N**: No kidding, noin Harry Potterissa oikeasti kuvaillaan sen pukeutuminen.]. Ensimmäisenä käveli Tamaki, joka näytti yhtä hohtavalta kuin aina. Hän oli pukeutunut orvokinsiniseen kaapuun ja hänen käsipuolessaan Haruhi, jolle Hikaru ja Kaoru olivat taiteilleet tyylikkäät hiustenpidennykset, hymyili vaaleanpunaisessa kaavussaan.

Häntä seurasi Fleur parinsa kanssa ja se satunnainen puuskupuh jonkun epämääräisen heitukan seurassa.

Lotta näytti Morin vierellä lyhyemmältä kuin oikeasti oli, mutta Kaoru siitä huolimatta hymyili työnsä tulokselle: Lotan pitkät vaaleat hiukset olivat äärimmäisen tyylikkäällä nutturalla. Yönsiniseksi sävytetty kaapu oli vähän samantapainen kuin Ullan, vaikka siitä puuttuivatkin rönsyilevät röyhelöt ja ja kukkien sijaan painokuvio oli helmaa kiertävä jäänsininen lohikäärme. Rintojen alla kulki leveä siniharmaa vyö ja kaapua peitti samansävyinen harso.

Seuraavana kulki Harry vierellään itseään vanhempi tyttö, jolla pitkät vaaleat hiukset ja hieman anteeksipyytävä hymy. Tyttö oli pukeutunut röyhelöiseen punavalkoiseen mekkoon.

"Lisää blondeja?" Mustang ihmetteli.

"Ystäväni Colette", Sheena esitteli hymyillen.

Viimeisenä kulkivat Krum ja Hermione, jotka saivat Ronilta osakseen häijyn mulkaisun.

Ottelijat istuivat tuomarien pöytään, vaikka he joutuivat sen tehdäkseen häätämään Kalkaroksen pois pöydästä. Cedric ei edelleenkään mahtunut pyötään parinsa kanssa, mutta se ei haitannut ketään muuta kuin heitä itseään. Joku antoi heille edellisen päivän sanomalehden, jonka päälle he istuutuivat äänekkäästi valittaen.

Kukaan ei vaivautunut selittämään, miten ruokaa tilattiin, mutta Kaorun onneksi Kyoya istui hänen vieressään. Tumma poika alkoi selata ruokalistaa ja sanoi hetken kuluttua ääneen ruokalajin nimen, minkä jälkeen ruoka ilmestyi kultaiselle lautaselle.

Kaoru avasi myös ruokalistan, muttei yllättynyt todetessaan melkein kaikkien ruokalajien sisältävän parsaa. Ne jotka eivät sisältäneet sitä, sisälsivät munakoisoja.

_Näissä ruokalajeissa käytetyt vihannekset on kasvatettu omissa kappaleissamme_, luki pienellä ruokalistan alareunassa.

Lopulta Kaoru päätyi tilaamaan jotain, missä oli mahdollisimman vähän parsaa.

Ruokaillessan hän antoi pöydässä käynnissä olevien keskustelujen soljua läpi aivojensa.

"Minä pidän suklaasta."

"Suklaa on hyvää! Varsinkin kakuissa."

"Pidän myös mansikoista."

"Mansikat ovat hyviä! Varsinkin kakuissa."

"Aprikoosit ovat ihania aina silloin tällöin."

"Aprikoosikakku on hyvää."

Honeyn ja Chocon keskustelu kuulosti vähän yksitoikkoiselta, vaikka he siitä nauttivatkin, joten Kaoru siirtyi kuuntelemaan seuraavaa.

"Näetkö sinä Ullaa?"

"En, täällä on liian paljon ihmisiä. Meidän pitää etsiä hänet, kunhan ruokailu päättyy."

Tämä taas sai Kaorun selkäpiin karmimaan, joten hän jatkoi toiseen keskusteluun.

"Mistä sinä tulet?" Shunsui kysyi Sheenalta.

"Toisesta maailmasta", Sheena vastasi.

"Niinhän me kaikki, ystävä, niinhän me kaikki", Shunsui myötäili.

Tämä taas oli liian korkealentoista jopa Kaorulle. Hän päätyi keskittymään loppuruokailun ajaksi ruokaansa ja Kyoyaan.

Lopulta musiikki alkoi ja kilpailijat tönittiin tanssimaan. Harry yritti epätoivoisesti roikkua pöydässä, mutta Bagman löi häntä sormille lautasella, joten lopulta hänen oli pakko päästää irti.

_I'm a high school lover, and you're my favorite flavor  
Love is all, all my soul  
You're my Playground Love _

Tässä vaiheessa kaikki olivat vielä pysyneet sekä rytmissä että pystyssä. Tamaki ja Haruhi valaisivat yhdessä tanssilattian keskiön, koska Fleurin vetovoima hukkui siihen säälittävään hiippariin, jonka kanssa hän oli jostain syystä päätynyt tansseihin.

_Yet my hands are shaking  
I feel my body remains, themes no matter, I'm on fire  
On the playground, love._

Nyt jo kaksi paria oli maassa, koska Colette ja Harry olivat kaatuneet päin Cedriciä ja tämän halvanoloista tyttökaveria. Fleur oli tönäissyt parinsa seinustalle ja tanssi yksin.

_You're the piece of gold the flushes all my soul.  
Extra time, on the ground.  
You're my Playground Love. _

Muitakin pareja kuin kilpailijoita alkoi hiljalleen valua lattialle. Kyoya nousi seisomaan ja kumarsi.

"Saanko luvan?" Kaoru nyökkäsi. Hänet johdateltiin tanssilattialle. Hän kiitti onneaan siitä, että oli aina uke hänen ja Hikarun erilaisissa esityksissä, koska nyt hän osasi tanssia tyttönä. Hän painautui vasten Kyoyaa ja unohti kaiken kappaleen lopun ajaksi.

_Anytime, anyway,  
You're my Playground Love _

Kappale loppui. Sitä seurasi kovaääninen räsähdys.

"Mikä se oli?"

"Jokin rikkoi ulottuvuuksien välisen seinämän!"

"Rarebirdejä, rarebirdejä!" Ääni kuului jommallekummalle suomalaiselle.

"Ovatko nuo meidän?"

"En usko! Meidän eivät pysy noin pitkään ilmassa..."

Kaoru kohotti katseensa. Salin ilmatilan oli vallannut neljä suurehkoa lentolaitetta.

"Colette! Sheena! Ette te voi lähteä tekemään vierailuja toisiin sarjoihin kun teitä huvittaa!"

"Tämä on ihan oikea crossover! Kysykää vaikka!"

"Ihan varmasti on, mutta ei Tales of Symphonia-crossover!"

Jupisten Sheena jätti Ronin yksin pöytäänsä ja kiipesi yhden lentolaitteen selkään. Colette ehti pyytää Harrylta anteeksi kolmesti, ennen kuin joku nykäisi hänet lentokoneen kyytiin.

Toisen korviasärkevän äänen saattelemana laitteet katosivat.

"Siis _noin_ niiden pitäisi toimia..."

"Mutta... Mutta... Ei linnan alueelle voi ilmiintyä! Eikä täältä voi kaikkoontua!" Hermione voihki kovaäänisesti ja säikäytti samalla Krumin.

"Älä itke, tyttöpieni. He eivät varmaankaan tienneet sitä", joku lohdutti.

* * *

**A/N:** Tämä kappale taitaa vaatia vähän selittelyä.  
Ensinnäkin ToSista (kai olen maininnutkin, mutta tämä on siis eräs Gamecube-peli/anime/manga, jonka peliversiosta pidämme Ladyn kanssa kovasti. Odottelemme nyt jatko-osaa, jonka euro-julkaisu tapahtuu ensi viikolla [meillä on jo sopimus, että inhoamme molempia uusia päähenkilöitä...]. Suosittelen ensimmäistä osaa, jos pelaamiseen vain on pienikin mahdollisuus. Myös manga taitaa kyllä olla oikein kelvollinen, vaikken sitä ole lukenut, koska osaan jo ainakin pelin juonen ulkoa.) vierailevia hahmoja on kolme. Colette, Sheena ja Mithos Yggdrasil. Paras olisi varmaan tarkistaa ne wikipediasta ja laittaa sitten vielä kuvahakuun? ToSista vielä sen verran, että kehitin Ullan uskonnon itse sen pohjalta, mutta muokaten ja aika vapaasti omiani keksien. Minun näpistämäni Ullan uskonnon jumalat ovat kuitenkin pelin alussa "4 legendaarista sankaria"-tyylinen taru, josta saadaan kyllä aika paljon lisää selville pelin aikana. Ullan uskonnosta selviää varmaan lisää ajan kanssa.  
Tilasimme kavereilta kaksi OC:ta tanssiaisia varten. Toinen on Choco, toinen Roxane. Lopulta niiden käyttö oli vähäistä, mutta kaikille oli pakko keksiä parit.  
Biisi, jota käytin tanssiaisissa on Airin Playground Love, johon olen todella ihastunut.  
Ullan ja Lotan juhlavaatteista on olemassa hienot, Lady Grayn käsin piirtämät kuvat, joita hän ei kuitenkaan koskaan viitsinyt skannata. X"D  
Ja maininnan vuoksi: käytin pohjana kirjan tanssiaiskuvailua. Elokuvassa tanssiaiset ovat ihan erilaiset, mutta pidän kirjasta enemmän.


	27. Letkajenkka

**27. Letkajenkka**

Harry, joka oli väkivalloin ajettu tanssilattialle ja menettänyt parinsa lentoalusten miehistölle, pujotteli väkijoukkoon etsimään Ronia. Useampi naispuolisen osallistujan käsipari yritti tarttua häneen ja viedä takaisin tanssilattialle. Poika rimpuili aina irti otteesta ja luikersi pakoon. Hän väisti vielä viimeisen kaappausyrityksen hyppäämällä tiikerinloikan kohti seinustaa. Pojan laskeutuminen ei ollut kaunista katseltavaa. Sälli nimittäin rymähti kasvoilleen. Harry huomasi katsovansa professori Mustangin housuja ja ylös vilkaistessaan – taittaen samalla niskansa – huomasi vilkuttavan (tuikkiva mies) Ukitaken. Shunsui nosti pojan yllättävän kevyesti pystyyn ja Ukitake pudisti pojan juhlakaapua pölystä ja jäähileistä. Harry alkoi miettiä, että miten hänestä tuntui, että joku "turistikummituksista" oli aina nostamassa häntä pystyyn.

"Potter, alat tulla isääsi. Hänelläkin oli vientiä", professori Mustang totesi ja taikoi tyhjästä punaisen ruusun ja kiinnitti sen Harryn rintaan. Ukitake oli kaivanut hihastaan esiin teatterikiikarit ja tähysti parasta aikaa väkijoukkoa. Mustang pyöräytti Harryn ympäri ja tuuppasi kohti väkijoukkoa.

"No, menehän siitä hurmaamaan naisia. Kyllä sinä jonkun uuden parin löydät. Meillä on tärkeää tekemistä", alkemianopettaja komensi ja nojautui Ukitaken puoleen. Harry vilkaisi tanssivia ihmisiä, joiden joukkoon kuului monta hänen tuntemaansa ja nyt menetettyä ihmistä. Hermione oli toipunut ulottuvuuksien rikkoutumisesta ja nojasi nyt Krumin olkapäätä vasten.

Harryn tuijottaessa tanssivia pareja hänen viereensä ilmestyi pakokauhuinen Ron.

"Percy on paikalla! Mikset kertonut siitä minulle?" poika puuskutti ja vilkuili hermostuneena olkansa yli.

"En muistanut mainita. Ne lentoalukset, ulottuvuuksien rikkoutuminen, fanitytöt ja tanssiminen, tiedäthän", Harry puolustautui ja vilkuili Ronin olan yli.

"Ei sen väliä! Tule, mennään ulos karkuun Percyä", Ron tokaisi ja nappasi Harrya kädestä ja veti pojan mukaansa.

Mustang oli seurannut sivusilmällä Harrya ja Ronia. Mies hieroi leukaansa mietteliäänä.

"Minä kyllä kehotin hakemaan naista tanssiin... Noo, ehkä homous on periytyvää... Näkyykö Ullaa?"

"Ei, ei näy", Ukitake vastasi. "Väkijoukko peittää."

"Minä näen Ullan. Hän tanssii jonkun hujopin kanssa", Shunsui tuumasi ja nojautui seinään.

"Missä?"  
"Väkijoukko peittää..." kuolemanjumala hymisi suojautuen Ukitaken käsilaukulta (sekin tuli hihasta).

Ron raahasi Harrya eteisaulan läpi ulkoilmaan. Ron valitti koko matkan ajan isoveljestään, Hermionesta ja Krumista, paristaan joka oli viety, Hermionesta, isoveljestään, tanssimisesta, isoveljestään ja Hermionesta. Harry antoi sanojen soljua päänsä läpi: eihän niissä ollut mitään mielenkiintoista.

"Hei katso kuinka ruma koppakuoriainen!" Ron hihkaisi ja osoitti Harryn rintakukan päälle istahtanutta kuoriaista.

"Yäk", Harry kommentoi ja napautti ruman kuoriaisen pois.

Pojat käveli hiljakseltaan pitkin sorapolkua väistellen epämääräisesti heilahtelevia ruusupuskia. Yleensä puskasta kuului kaksi kikattavaa ääntä, mutta jostain puskista kuului useampi ihminen.

"Fanityttöjä, pakko olla fanityttöjä", Harry totesi ja veti Ronin kauemmas kikattavasta puskasta.

"... en käsitä mitä voihkimista siinä on, Igor."

"Kuule nyt Severus, et sinä voi teeskennellä, ettei tätä tapahtudu" Irkoroffin ääni kuulosti ahdistunelta. Harry ja Ron pysähtyivät siltä seisomalta. Mitä Irkoroff ja Kalkaros oikein tekivät öisessä puutarhassa? Keskustelun pätkä kuulosti vielä romanttisesta elokuvasta leikatulta.

"Se on käynyt selvemmäksi ja selvemmäksi jo monta kuukautta, ja minä alan huolestua tosissani, sitä en kiistä – "Irkoroff kuullosti vielä enemmän ahdistuneelta.

"Pakene sitten", Kalkaros sähähti ja astui esiin kulman takaa perässään luimisteleva Irkoroff. Harry ja Ron tuijottivat järkyttyneinä vastaan tulleita miehiä, eivätkä oikein osanneet hievahtaakkaan paikalta.

"Potter, Weasley, mitä te täällä teette?" Kalkaros ärähti.

"Me ollaan kävelyllä", Ron töksäytti. Samassa linnasta kuului musiikkia, joka kuulosti rautatieltä. Puskista kuului riemunkiljahduksia ja Kalkaroskin tuntui piristyvän.

"Hei minä tunnen tämän! Letkajenkka, en olekaan päässyt tanssimaan sitä pitkiin aikoihin..." Kalkaros mutisi ja pyyhälsi Harryn ja Ronin ohitse takaisin linnaan. Irkoroff näytti hylätyltä nukelta ja raahusti riemusta loikkivan Kalkaroksen perään.

Pojat tuijotti miesten menemistä ja yrittivät tukkia korviaan letkajenkalta.

"Kukahan edes aloitti tuon... tanssin?" Harry mietti ääneen. Ron kohautti olkiaan.

"Ilmeisesti joku niistä ranskalaisista pelleistä", poika arvioi ja nauroi omalle ehdotukselleen.

"Hei se ötökkä on taas sinun kimpussasi. Tällä kertaa selässäsi", Ron kommentoi Harrylle ja ystävällisenä eleenä pyyhkäisi koppakuoriaisen pois Harryn selästä.

"Psst", kuului yhdestä puskasta. "Hei psst, kuunnelkaa."  
"Mitä?"  
"Minä sanoin _hei psst, kuunnelkaa_."  
"En minä sitä vaan, että mitä pitää kuunnella", Ron täsmensi ja mulkaisi hihittelevää Harryä. Ruusupuskan takaa ryömi esiin Ed, joka pälyili ympäriinsä.

"Onko se... se..." poika yritti saada kysymystä esitetyksi.

"Se mukatyttö, josta paljastui jumala, josta paljastui tosi kammottava discokuningas jossain lähettyvillä?" Harry kysyi avuliaasti. Ed nyökytti pontevasti päätään.

"Huhuu Edward, oletko sinä täällä jossain?" kuului huhuilua parin kulman takaa. Ed sukelsi takaisin piiloon ruusupuskan alle. Valkeapukuinen nuorimies, joka näytti discosta karanneelta leijui omituisesti esiin kulman takaa.

"Oletteko te nähneet Edwardia?" noin neljätuhatvuotias jumala kysyi tanssiaisista karanneilta pojilta. He vilkaisivat ruusupuskaa, jonka alla Ed ravisteli päätänsä.

"Emme ole. Hän varmaan on mennyt jonnekin täällä ulkona", Harry ehdotti. Discokuningas kohautti olkiaan ja leijui pois paikalta huudellen Ediä. Ed ryömi esiin ruusupuskan alta uudestaan.

"Kiitos tuosta. Ei oikein huvita olla tuollaisen seurassa. Nähdään", Ed toivotti ja juoksi takaisin linnaan.

"Harry, se koppakuoriainen taitaa olla leimautunut sinuun", Ron huomautti ja pyyhkäisi kuoriaisen tällä kertaa Harryn olkapäältä alas.

Puutarha/ulkoilma/kirjoittajalla_ei_lopulta_ole_mitään_havaintoa_mikä_tämä_paikka_on tuntui vetävän puoleensa rakastuneita pareja kuin muumi japanilaisia.

"Siinä silmänräpäyksessä kun mä näin sut, mä tiesin", kuului Hagridin ääni. Ron ja Harry vetäytyivät kauemmas ystävänsä ja madame Maximen luota. Suihkulähteen solinakaan ei peittänyt kahden jättimäisen ihmisen keskustelua.

"Mitä sinä tiesit, 'Agrid?" ranskalainen kysyi. Ron irvisti ruusupuskassa Harryn yrittäessä kiinnittää huomiota viereiseen patsaaseen ja ajatella kuinka hieno kivi graniitti oli.

"Onko täällä jokin rakkaudentunnustuskausi meneillään tai jotain?" Ron kuiskasi saaden Harryn punehtumaan kasvoiltaan. Harry ajatteli vaihtaa katseltavaa kohdettaan valkoiseen pukeutuneeseen mieheen, joka edelleen leijaili ympäri ruusutarhaa etsien karannutta pariaan.

Seuraavaksi pojat saivat kuulla pitkän vuodatuksen Hagridin perheestä – ei niin, että olisivat tahtoneet. Heille selvisi, että miehen äiti oli jotain ja isä velho ja Hagrid pystyi jo kuusivuotiaana nostamaan isänsä kaapin päälle posliiniesineiden joukkoon.

"Mitä sinä oikein haet tällä, 'Agrid?" Maxime lopulta kysy.

"Tää on niin omituista, kun mä nään vihokin jonkun samanlaisen ku ite oon."  
"Mitä sinä oikein tarkoitat, 'Agrid?"

"Sitä, että sääkin oot puolijättiläinen."

"Kuinka sinä kehtaa!" Maxime kirkaisi. Harry ja Ron peittelivät kuuloelimiään.

"Mi-minulla on vain isot luut! Jep, isot luut", nainen selitti ja karkasi paikalta. Harry ja Ron uskaltautuivat kurkistamaan piilopaikastaan suhkulähteen reunalla kyhjöttävää murheenmurtamaa Hagridia. Iso mies huokaisi raskaasti, väänteli käsiään ja lopulta poistui paikalta suunnaten mökilleen.

"No, se selittää paljonkin... Minä vain luulin, että hän on omituinen, mutta hän on oikeasti omituinen! Kerrankin luulo on tiedon väärti", Ron totesi nyppiessä ruusuja irti kammottavasta juhlakaavustaan. Harry oli hämmentynyt ja tuijotti ystäväänsä.

"Tuo kuulosti todella ilkeältä", poika syytti. Ron mietti hetken sanojaan ja nyökkäsi.

"Niin kuulosti. Mutta siis, totuushan on se, että jättiläiset ei ole ollenkaan mukavia olentoja. Ne on vähän niinku fanitytöt, ne tykkää tappamisesta. Ei kun, väärä laji, peikot, joo, peikot tykkää tappamisesta. Ja sitten puolirotusia ei koskaan ole katottu hyvällä", Ron selitti heidän kävellessä takaisin sisätiloihin.

"Ja se koppakuoriainen on taas kaavussasi!" Ron tuhahti ja napautti koppakuoriaisen pois Harryn olkapäältä. Harry yritti löytää katseellaan mihin kuoriainen oli lentänyt.

* * *

**A/N:** Kun Lady aikoinaan päivitti tämän foorumille, tässä luki "IVAN" ja pikkusydän perään. Jeps.


	28. Tangoa ja ruusuja, ihan oikeasti

**28. Tangoa ja ruusuja. Ihan oikeasti.**

Laulaja kaiutti, että tauon jälkeen he soittaisivat illan viimeiset kappaleet. Helpotuksesta huokaisten Lotta hakeutui takaisin pöytään, jossa tällä hetkellä istuivat Ukitake ja Roy, Shunsui, joka siemaili aina silloin tällöin pullostaa, muttei ollut kuitenkaan kunnolla humalassa ja Ed, joka kurkki hermostuneesti ympärilleen. Hikaru oli ajatunut tyttöystävänsä mukana korpienkynsien seuraan, Honey taas oli saattanut tyttöystävänsä turvallisesti Puuskupuhien kellareihin ja lähtenyt itse nukkumaan ja Kaoru ja Kyoya... No, heistä Lotta ei välittänyt arvailla. Sama koski myös Ronia ja Harrya, jotka olivat livahtaneet ulos.

Lotta veti itselleen tuolin, tarkisti, ettei Ullaa näkynyt, ja ojensi kuppinsa Shunsuille. Mies otti kupin ja kaatoi sen täyteen. Lotan riemuksi Ukitake katsoi toiseen suuntaan, joten kukaan ei protestoinut hänen yritykselleen saada päätään täyteen. Hörpättyään pahanmakuista nestettä – Lotta joi alkoholia lähinnä ärsyttääkseen muita, ei niinkään siksi, että olisi pitänyt siitä – Lotta alkoi kuunnella Ukitaken ja Royn keskustelua.

"Suuri osa ihmisistä on jo lähtenyt."

"Niin. Tämä on täydellistä! Pian varmasti näemme, kuka Ulla mystinen poikaystävä on!"

"Ettekö te suhtaudu tähän vähän ... pakkomielteisesti?" Lotta kommentoi kummastuneena.

"Se on suuri haaste! Te olette liian nuoria harhauttaaksenne meitä! Jos emme saa sitä poikaa selville, me... Siis Ukitake on tulossa seniiliksi", Roy vastasi silmät intoa hehkuen.

Ukitake meinasi jo vastata, kun yhtäkkiä vielä salissa viipyilevä väkijoukko jakaantui kuin maagisesti aina heidän pöydältään ovelle asti. Lotta tunnisti välittömästi Ullan lyhyen hahmon ovella. Ullan seuralainen kulki ilmeisesti aivan tytön perässä, joten hän ilmestyisi pian tyhjän alueen päähän.

"Vihdoin!" Roy ja Ukitake henkäisivät jännittyneinä yhteen ääneen.

Samassa Krum käveli keskelle ihmisjoukon halki kulkevaa käytävää. Hän jäi patsastelemaan siihen juomamuki kädessään.

"Krum! Himpulat! Liiku!" Ukitake ärähti.

Kun Krum lopulta haahuili kauemmas, Ulla palasi jo takaisin saliin. Tyttö käveli heidän pöytäänsä onnellisena hymyillen.

"Sinulla oli sitten hyvä ilta?" Ed kysyi ja kääntyi sitten nopeasti katsomaan taakseen.

"Kyllä. Upea. Ja sinä olet tulossa vainoharhaiseksi?" Ulla vastasi katsellen samaan suuntaan kuin Ed.

"Älä nyt, poika meinasi jo kerran jäädä kiinni", Shunsui puolusti Ediä.

"Minun piti yskiä sen kammotuksen päälle, että hän lähti. Silloinkin vain vessaan puhdistamaan verta vaatteistaan", Ukitake tunnusti.

"Kenestä te puhutte?" Lotta tiedusteli uteliaana. Hän ei ollut huomannut mitään, ja hän oli ollut pöydässä aina silloin tällöin pitkin iltaa.

"Yggdrasill on täällä", Ulla selitti.

"Taasko sinä yrität levittää uskontoasi? Häntä ei ole olemassa!" Lotta vastasi jyrkästi.

"Onpas! Kaikki ovat nähneet hänet!" Lotta valmistautui heti pitkään väittelyyn, jotka yleensä seurasivat, kun he aloittivat keskustelun Ullan kirkosta.

"Kaikki ovat nähneet miehen, joka haahuilee ympäriinsä valkoisessa elastaanihaalarissa! Et voi todistaa, että se on minkäänlainen jumala!" Lotta kommentoi terävästi.

Yllättäen Ulla ei esittänyt vastaväitteitä. Lotta seurasi ystävänsä katsetta lavalle, jolle bändi oli jälleen noussut.

"Nyt toisiksi viimeinen kappale. Se on Tähdet meren yllä!" laulaja kuulutti.

"Mikä se on?" huusi Cedricin ärsyttävä tyttöystävä jostain päin salia.

"Tango!"

Musiikki alkoi soljua pitkin salia. Lotta kumarsi Shunsuille.

"Haluaisitteko opettaa minulle tangoa?" hän kysyi huolellisen kohteliaasti. Shunsui nousi tuolistaan.

"Voinhan yrittää. Tulehan, ruusunnuppuseni." Hän johdatti Lotan tanssilattialle ja ohjeisti virnistäen asennon suhteen.

Kun he olivat päässeet vauhtiin, eli Lotta oli oppinut askeleet noin suurinpiirtein, he aloittivat keskustelun, joka oli ollut Lotan sivutavoitteena alun alkaenkin.

"Tanssitko viimeisen tanssin Juun kanssa? Kymmenestä kaljuunasta vetoa, ettet uskalla pyytää!" hän haastoi tanssiparinsa.

"Onko sinulla todellakin niin paljon veneitä?"

"...sinä et todellakaan ole tainnut joutua hoitamaan raha-asioita velhomaailmassa?"

"En."

"No, tanssitko Juun kanssa?" Lotta kysyi uudestaan hetken kuluttua.

"Saattaa olla", Shunsui vastasi leppoisasti.

Hiljaisuus kesti hetken.

"Etkö sinä ole utelias tietämään, ketä Ulla tapailee? Vai oletko jo ottanut selvää? Sinun kyvyilläsi sen ei pitäisi olla vaikeaa", Shunsui ihmetteli hetken kuluttua.

"Kyllä Ulla tietää mitä tekee. Ehkä. Ainakin hän osaa pitää huolta itsestään", Lotta arvioi.

"Entä kuka se karmiva blondi on, jonka hän tuntee ennestään?"

"Ai Yggdrasill? Ullan uskonnon jumalia. Minä en usko häneen", Lotta vastasi tuhahtaen.

Shunsui ei osannut jatkaa keskustelua aiheesta, joten hän kiersi sen:

"Ainakin hän säikäytti Edin pahanpäiväisesti."

"Hyvä, että Mustang piti hänestä huolta."

"Ai, sinäkin huomasit?"

"Tietysti."

"Miksi sinä muuten järjestit sen ... oudon tanssin?"

"Letkajenkan? Ah, siitä tuli koti mieleen..."

Keskustelu jatkui tällaisena kappaleen loppuun asti, paitsi niissä väleissä, joissa Shunsui opetti uusia liikkeitä.

Lotta raahasi Shunsuin innokkaasti takaisin pöytään. Ulla oli alkanut valua uupuneena pitkin pöytää ja jätti tehokkaasti vastailematta Ukitaken ja Royn sitkeisiin kysymyksiin paristaan.

Hän kuitenkin ryhdistäytyi hetken kuluttua.

"Ed, haluatko tanssia viimeisen tanssin kanssani? Salarakas on vähän liian pitkä, että hänen kanssaan olisi helppo tanssia", Ulla kysyi.

Ed epäröi hetken, saisiko kohtauksen pituuskommentin takia, mutta itseään lyhyemmältä tytöltä kuultuna se ei ollut välttämättä kamala asia.

"Ei sinulla ole voinut olla niin hauska ilta, kun olet pakoillut Yggista. Tule nyt, tule nyt", Ulla mankui ja nyki Edin mukaansa. Poika seurasi Ullaa tanssilattialle sopuisan näköisenä.

"Nuo kaksi ovat ystävystyneet suloisesti", Ukitake myhäili tätimäisesti.

"Hmm", Roy vastasi moniselkoisesti ja katseli tanssilattialle karanneen ystäväparin perään.

Lotta alkoi tuijottaa tiiviisti Shunsuita. Noin kymmenen sekunnin kuluttua Shunshui alkoi yskiä raskaasti.

"Kyooraku, sinä olet nyt käsittänyt väärin. _Minä_ olen se, joka yskii", Ukitake selitti kohteliaasti.

Shunsui onnistui vetämään henkeä.

"Minä... Tässä mietin... Haluaisitko tanssia viimeisen tanssin?" hän pyysi.

"Kenen kanssa?"

Lotta purskahti häijyyn nauruun.

Kun Shunsui ja Ukitake olivat saaneet selvitettyä, kuka tanssii ja kuka vie, Roy ja Lotta jäivät kaksin pöytään.

"Jos minä hämään Ullaa, pyydä sinä Ed tanssimaan", Lotta ehdotti.

Roy katsoi häntä pitkään.

"Miksi minä haluaisin pyytää Ediä tanssimaan?"

Seurasi hiljaisuus, jonka aikana viimeinen kappale alkoi.

"Vielä ei ole liian myöhäistä", Lotta huomautti.

"Hyvä on. Mutta vain tämän kerran ja vain Edin vuoksi", Roy vastasi ja nousi pöydästä.

"Ulla! Tajusin juuri jotain todella suurta!" Lotta hihkui.

"Mitä?" Ulla kysyi automaattisesti uteliaana. Lotta virnisti.

"Meidän pitää keskustella siitä salin ulkopuolella", hän kertoi. Ulla loi häneen epäluuloisen katseen, mutta huomasi sitten Royn. Kiireesti hän pahoitteli Edille lähtöään.

Käytävässä Ulla nauroi hetken riemastuneena.

"Tuotako sinä kutsut hämäykseksi? Vaivauduitko edes keksimään jotain oikeaa asiaa?" hän kysyi edelleen hymyillen.

"Löysin ruusujen täyttämän luokkahuoneen", Lotta tiedotti.

"Ai?"

"Kyllä, ennustusluokka on vieläpä aika helposti löydettävissä."

"...katso, eikö tuo ole Harry? Luulin, että hän... Tuota... Meni nukkumaan? Kenelle hän juttelee?"

"En tunne."

"Tuo on... Tuo on... Tuo on... Se nysvä Puuskupuhista! Se vaalea, tiedäthän, joka osallistuu turnaukseen..."

"Aaa, hän. Mennään salakuuntelemaan."

"Mene munasi kanssa kylpyyn", vaalea puuskupuh sanoi vaimeasti Harrylle. Ulla purskahti Lotan vierellä tyrmistyneeseen kikatukseen ja joutui kiireesti pakenemaan kauemmas, ettei olisi paljastunut molempia.

"Mitä?" kysyi Harry yhtä järkyttyneenä.

"Sen kultaisen", Cedric tarkensi. Harryn kasvoille levisi hitaasti ilme, joka kertoi hänen ymmärtäneen, mistä puhutaan.

Lotta painoi tiedonmurusen mieleensä. Sitten hän jäi odottamaan, että Ulla selviäisi kohtauksestaan. Vihdoin hän pääsisi nukkumaan.

* * *

**A/N:** Lopussa viittaus ekaan U&L-kappaleeseen, jos jonkun muisti riittää niin kauas. Tämä tanssiaiskappale oli vähemmän hyvä (minusta), mutta pidän tästäkin. Nyt voisin muuten kysyä, kun teillä on ollut aikaa kehittää mielipide: mitäs pidätte Ullasta ja Lotasta hahmoina? Pysyvätkö ne hahmossa, ovatko ne liian elitistejä jne? Ja toinen, vähän uhkarohkeampi kysymys: pidättekö minusta tai Ladysta selvästi enemmän kuin toisesta kirjoittajana? Ei tarvitse kertoa, kummasta pitää, jos pitää... Minulla on taipumus pitää aina kahden hengen kirjoittamissa ficeistä toisesta kirjoittajasta vähän enemmän. Siksi kysyin. Minähän pidän tietysti Ladysta enemmän.


	29. Koiruuksia

Koeviikko vielä hieman vaiheissa, mutta ottakaa tästä silti kappale 29. 30 ja 31 seuraavat viikon päästä perässä. Pitäisi todellakin potkia Ladya tarttumaan kappaleeseen 43, ettei tämä saa kiinni valmiita kappaleita...

**29. Koiruuksia**

Ed käveli yhdessä Harryn, Ronin, Hermionen ja Lotan kanssa umpihangessa. Oikeastaan he kahlasivat hangessa. Ed vilkaisi muutaman askeleen päässä kävelevään Lottaan, joka vaikutti liikkuvan kevyesti.

"Miten sinä pystyt tuohon?" Hermione kysyi Lotan siirtyessä heidän rinnalle.

"Hankikanto, hankikanto", tyttö selitti ja upposi seuraavassa hetkessä saappaitaan myöten hankeen.

"No voi helvetti", Lotta totesi ja siirtyi tarpomislinjalle.

"Harry, oletko sinä aivan varmasti selvillä siitä kultamunasta?" Hermione kysyi vaihtaen puheenaiheen turnajaisiin. Ed pyöräytti silmiään itsekseen, mutta tyytyi kuuntelemaan Harryn huonoa vakuuttelua siitä, että oli selvillä munan arvoituksesta. Ed tiesi, että poika ei ollut pitkällä asian kanssa. Se soittorasiankuvatus jatkoi edelleen suomalaisten euroviisukappaleen laulamista. Harry ei ollut edistynyt yhtään.

"Jospa kokeilisit hautoa sitä?" Ed ehdotti suu virneessä. Nelikko remahti nauramaan.

* * *

Saapuessaan Hagridin mökille, heitä vastassa oli harmaahiuksinen ja vahvaleukainen noidankuvatus.

"Vauhtia, tunti alkoi viisi (5) minuuttia ja neljänkymmentäkaksi (42) sekuntia sitten", noita valitti. Ed huomaisi Lotan mulkaisevan rumasti noitaa ja tuhahtavan.

"Kuka sinä olet? Missä Hagrid on?" Ron kysyi noidalta suoraan.

"Olen Professori Matoisa-Lankku", noita esittäytyi. "Ja olen teidän taikaolentojen hoidon opettajanne sijainen."

"Siltä hän vaikuttaakin..." Lotta mutisi Harryn korvaan saaden pojan puristamaan nenästään estääkseen naurun,

"Missä Hagrid on?" Harry kysyi eliminoituaan naurunsa.

"Hän voi huonosti. Ei teidän tarvitse tietää enempää. Ja mitä sinä teet täällä? Etkö ole seitsemännen vuoden opiskelija?" professori Matoisa-Lankku kysyi Lotalta.

"Käyn tunnilla. Muodonmuutoksessa ei ole mitään uutta tarjolla ja haluan tietää miten Ivan voi", Lotta selitti hymyillen lapsellisesti.

"Ivan?" Ed kuiskutti saaden itseään pitemmän tytön nauramaan heleästi.

"Se räiskeperäinen tulilisko, joka on syönyt jo pari lajitoveriaan. Hän on hieno poika."  
"Olet hullu", Ron parahti ja vetäytyi Harryn selän taakse.

"Mikä oli ensimmäinen vihjeesi?"

Mafloy ja muut paikalle vaivaantuneet luihuiset naureskelivat.

"Olen aina miettinyt miten _hilleristä _voisi saada kärpännahkaviitan. Haluatteko osallistua kokeiluun?" Lotta murahti luoden ruman katseen luihuisiin.

"Tai miltä käärme maistuu. No, mitäs sanotte?"

"Lotta, tuo taitaa olla liikaa", Hermione ehdotti varovaisesti ja nyki vanhempaa tyttöä hihasta. Lotta tuhahti ja nakkeli niskojaan.

"Mitä kusipäitä koko sakki", tyttö tuumasi.

"Samaa mieltä", Ed mutisi.

* * *

Hagridin mökin ikkunoiden edessä oli verhot kiinni. Ed kohotti kulmiaan. Eikös sairaan pitäisi saada mahdollisimman paljon raitista ilmaa ja valoa? Poika kurtisti kulmiaan. Harry yritti kovasti saada enemmän tietoa Hagridin voinnista. Professori Matoisa-Lankku ei kuitenkaan ollut lahoavaa sorttia vaain muistutti ikitammea vastaustensa kanssa.

"Mikä Hagridia vaivaa?"  
"Mitä se sinua liikuttaa?"  
"Liikuttaa! Hän on ystäväni."  
"Hän on sairaana."  
"Mikä häntä vaivaa?"  
Samaa jankutusta sai kuunnella koko matkan jättimäisten hevosten aidan laidalle. Metsän laitaan yksinäiseen puuhun oli sidottu kuvankaunis olento. Se näytti hevoselta, mutta se oli aivan liian siro ja ylväs ollakseen hevonen. Se kannatteli valkeaa päätänsä ylväänä ja tietoisena siitä, että kaikki ihastelivat sitä. Sen jalat olivat ohuet ja pitkät ja näytti siltä, että se oli luotu kiitämään läpi metsien ja yli niittyjen. Se nakkeli välillä niskojaan ja heilutti korviaan hermostuneena.

"Ooh, onpa se kaunis", Lawender Brown kuiskutti. Muut tytöt supisivat olevansa samaa mieltä. Lotta tuhahti Edin yllätykseksi. Lotta huomasi pojan kummastuneen katseen.

"Kotona löytyy tallista parempia, joista on oikeasti hyötyä. Niiden jalat sentään kantavat... " Lotta mutisi ja hieroi tummansinisten lapasten peittämiä käsiään yhteen silmäillen yksisarvista, liekaa mihin se oli sidottu ja innosta halkeavia tyttöjä.

"Pojat pysykää etäällä. Ne pitävät vain naisten kosketuksesta. Tytöt eturiviin ja lähestykää varovasti. No niin, hiljaa hyvä tulee..." Professori Matoisa-Lankku aloitti. Luokan tytöt kiljaisivat riemusta ja ryntäsivät halaamaan yksisarvista.

"Idiootit", Ed kuuli Lotan tokaisevan professorin yrittäessä saada järjestystä luokkaan.

"Mikset _sinä_ ole juoksemassa halaamaan tuota jokaisen tytön unelmaa", Ron kysyi tuhahtaen.

"En väitä olevani normaali", tyttö murahti ja näytti aloittavan murjottamisen. Ed jättää ymmärtämisen sikseen ja jatkaa valkoisen kaakin unelmaa.

"Tuosta tulee mieleen Amestriksen tunnus... Paitsi, että se on kyllä sekavampi", poika kommentoi.

"Kumpi? Lippu vai tuo elukka?" Harry kysyi. Ed naurahti ja oli vastaamassa, mutta vielä ilkeämpi ja pahaempi nauru pysäytti hänet.

"Jaaha, täällä taitaa kokoontua omituisten otusten kerho. Jättiläinen kuitenkin puuttuu", Malfoy totesi ja aiheutti uuden naurunremakan luihuisten joukossa.

"Onhan täällä Arpinaama, Köyhällistö ja Kääpiö", poika jatkoi. Edi tunsi kuinka hänen otsassaan alkoi tykyttämään ja maailmasta tuli jotenkin verenpunainen. Harry ja Ron kaappasivat Edistä kiinni, ennen kuin poika ehti tehdä mitään harkitsematonta.

"Päästäkää minut irti! Minä opetan tuolle liimalettiselle käärmeen äpärälle kuka täällä muka on pätkä!"

"Teet itsestäsi naurettavan..." Lotta totesi ja iski kämmensyrjällään Ediä takaraivoon. Poika rauhoittui, jokin verran, mutta jakoi edelleen kiukkuisia mulkaisuja luihuisia kohti. Lottakin sai osansa.

"Hei hilleripoika, jotain uutta tämän taivaan alla?" tyttö hymähti. Malfoy värähti Edin mielihyväksi, mutta takoi naamalleen kovan ilmeen.

"Ikävä kertoa tämä tällä tavalla, mutta nouda koira nouda", Malfoy vastasi ja heitti käärityn paperin Lottaa kohden. Tyttö seurasi ilme tylsistyneenä paperilapun lentoa, joka laskeutui lumeen hänen viereensä.

"Voi luoja, tyttökin heittää paremmin. Taidat olla eunukki tai impotentti?" hän totesi ja palasi juttelemaan ranskalaisten hevosille. Harry päästi irti Edin käsivarresta ja kävi poimimassa heitetyn paperin. Ed repäisi itsensä irti Ronin otteesta ja nappasi suutaan aukovalta Harrylta paperin. Ja niin hän luki kenties elämänsä huonoimman tekstin:

"DUMBLEDOREN JÄTTILÄISVIRHE_ – hah hah haa, kuinka hauska otsikko, eikö teistäkin?_

_Nykyinen Tylypahkan rehtori, kaikkien tuntemat homekorvainen Albus Dumbledore ei ole kaikkien mielestä oikea mies valitsemaan kouluun opettajia. Tänä vuonna Dumbledore valitsi Alastor "Villisilmä" Vauhkomielen opettamaan Tylypahkaan pimeyden voimilta suojautumista. Ministeriöissä ja kaikkien rakastamassa Päivän Profeetan toimituksessa kohoteltiin ahkeraan kulmia syksyllä, sillä Vauhkomieli tunnetaan tavasta hyökätä jokaisen kimppuun, joka vähänkin liikahtaa yllättävästi. Mutta tätä emme odottaneet! Vauhkomieli on pieni paha verrattuna siihen puoli-ihmiseen, joka opettaa taikaeläinten hoitoa rakkaassa koulussamme. Tämä puoli-ihminen, Rubeus Härrekaad, myöntää saaneensa potkut Tylypahkasta kolmantena kouluvuotena ja toiminut erottamisesta lähtien riistanvartijan tehtävissä. Hän on myös käyttänyt salaperäistä vaikutusvaltaansa rehtoriin ja hankki itselleen paikan taikaeläinten hoidon opettajana."_

Ed irvisteli ja työnsi paperin seuraavalle uhrille. Loppu olikin ollut panettelua, muutama luihuisen kommentti Hagridista ja varsin kattava sukututkimus miehen perheestä.

"Miten tämä ämmä oikeasti kirjoittaa? Minäkin saan kirjoitettua parempia reportteja puolihuomiossa..." Ed mutisi ja hieroi vaurioituneita valonaistimiseen erikoistuneita osiaan – siis silmiä, jos joku nyt ehdoin tahdoin haluaa saada tarkan selvityksen. Lappu kiersi pojalta pojalle ja lopulta ojennettiin Lotalle. Tyttö vilkaisi lappua tylsistyneesti ja syötti sen lähelle tulleelle hevoselle. Miten hevonen huoli niin ala-arvoisen jutun makupalaksi on arvoitus ja siksi se jääkin.

No kuitenkin. Tunnin lopputulos oli tämä: Rohkelikon pojat aukoivat suutansa kuin kuivalle maalle joutuneen kalat, Lotta pääsi katsomaan rakasta Ivaniaan, luihuiset naureskelivat Rohkelikon pojille ja Lotta usutti Ivanin heidän kimppuunsa (muutamat saivat pieniä palovammoja – sääli) ja tytöt nyt ylipäätään olivat onnensa kukkuloilla.

"Mutta miten se lehmä sai tietoonsa tuon kaiken? Eihän siinä paikalle ollut ketään? Paitsi me ja me oltiin vahingossa paikalla", Ron ihmetteli Harrylle. Harry kohautti olkiaan ja tuijotti munuaispiirastaan. Ed sörkki haluttomasti palastaan menetettyään ruokahalunsa saatuaan tietää mitä se oikeasti oli.

* * *

Seuraavana sunnuntaina oli jälleen Tylyahoviikonloppu. Ed ajatteli jäävänsä koululle ja uppoutuvansa kirjaston kirjoihin etsimään tietoa Viisastenkivestä. Ron kuitenkin kampesi hänet irti makuusalin mukavasta nojatuolista rautakangella ja yhdessä Harryn kanssa veti heikosti vastaan rimpuilevan alkemistin mukaansa. Hermione motkotti pojille vähän aikaa heidän käytöksestä, mutta Ed huomasi tytön hymyilevän. Koulun portilla Ed lopetti kokonaan vastaan hangoittelemisen ajatellen:

"Ensimmäistä kertaa lapsuuden minulla on ystäviä."

Paikalle ilmestynyt Roy kuitenkin latisti tunnelmaa. Tai ainakin Ed väitti jälkeenpäin. Oikeastaan miehen saapuminen sai pojan sisällä aikaan vain lämpimän tunteen.

Tylyahossa heidän seuraan liittyi jo tutuksi käynyt musta koira, sekä Ouranin koko miehistö. Leppoisa keskustelu valtasi ryhmän ilmatilan ja he päättivät siirtyä johonkin lämpimään. Koira jolkotti Edin perässä sisään Kolmeen luudanvarteen. Aluksi paikan pitäjä, matami Rosmerta, valitti, ettei lemmikkieläimiä saanut tuoda mukaan ja koiran siis pitäisi pysyä ulkona. Koira kuitenkin käveli rauhallisesti naisen vierelle ja katsoi suurilla tummilla silmillään häntä. Rosmerta kävi koiran kanssa hetken aikaa tuijotuskilpailua, kunnes luovutti kiljaisten ihastuneena ja halaten koiraa.

Yhdentoista hengen ryhmä valtasi yhden isoimmista pöydistä itselleen. Pöydässä oli vain muutama tuoli, mutta ihmiset kähvelsivät viereisistä pöydistä tuoleja ja Kaoru istutettiin Kyoyan syliin. Kumpaakaan tämä järjestely ei vaikuttanut haittaavaan.

"Hän ei ole täällä", Harry totesi silmäiltyään täpötäyttä pubia.

"Kuka?" Ed kysyi rapsutellen hajamielisesti koiran korvantaustaa.

"Hagrid. Miksi hän meitä välttelisi. Emmehän me välitä siitä mitä hän on", Harry jatkoi.

"Totta. Meilläkin on pari "puoliveristä" kaveria. Ei yhtään hullumpia tyyppejä", Lotta kommentoi nojautuen pöytään. Ryhmä hätkähti hämmästyessään jälleen kerran suomalaisten ilmiintymiskykyjä.

"Puoliverinen on ikävä termi. Se on vähättelevä", Ulla sanoi ja joi vartavasten itseään varten hankkimasta lasista diettikolaa.

"Miten te oikein onnistutte sisään tunkeutumisissanne?" Ron ihmetteli. Ulla kohautti olkiaan.

"Jotenkin. Te vain ette huomaa ja katsokaa Bagmania, hänessä on paljon mielenkiintoisempia asioita kuin meissä", tyttö vastasi hymyillen suloisesti. Yhtenä miehenä joukkio kääntyi katsomaan pubin peräseinällä istuvaa Bagmania. Mies näytti keskustelevan matalalla, mutta kiihkeällä äänellä maahisten kanssa. Maahiset pudistelivat päätään ja näyttivät torjuvia eleitä. Hermione kääntyi sanomaan jotain suomalaisille, mutta molemmat olivat kadonneet kuin irreaaliset pierut logiikansaharaan.

"Nyt se voisi olla kaikkoontumista, mutta en minä kuitenkaan usko sitä", Hermione totesi pohtivasti mutristaen suutansa. Ed hymähti ja laittoi merkille Bagmanin väsyneen olemuksen.

"Nukkuuko hän öitänsä ollenkaan?" poika mutisi katsoen kysyvästi koiraa. Koira näytti kohottavan kulmiaan ja tuhahtaen painoi päänsä takaisin Edin polvelle.

Bagmanin seuralaiset näyttivät saavan miehestä tarpeeksi ja ryhmä maahisia poistui pubista ankanmarssia. Hikaru tirskahti ja nojautui kaksoisveljensä puoleen ja supatti jotain Kaorun korvaan. Molemmat virnistivät ja kikattivat. Kaoru taas nojautui Haruhin puoleen ja supatti viestin eteenpäin tytön korvaan. Tytön silmät avautuivat entistä isommiksi.

"Mitä? Valkuainen kaivaa norsua korvasta?"

"Eiii. Kun _näyttivät olevan matkalla lammelle_", Hikaru korjasi tirskuen entistä äännekkäämmin. Nauru loppui lyhyeen Bagmanin etsiydyttyä antamaan Harrylle niskahieronnan.

"Kuulepas poikaseni", mies aloitti pelottavan pehmeällä äänellä. Ed vetäytyi refleksinomaisesti kauemmas miehestä ja hyppäsi tuolillaan melkein Ronin Tamakin kaavulle.

"Oletkos saanut selville munan salaisuudesta?" Bagman kysyi. Pöytään laskeutui syvä hiljaisuus ja kaikki tuijottivat ottelutuomaria.

"Hyi."  
"Irstaat lapset! Mitä te sellaista ajattelette! Minä puhun kultamunasta. No Harry, miten on? Onko selvillä?"

"Tuota, kyllähän se on... selvillä, joo, on selvillä, heh heh", Harry vastasi korvat punottaen.

"Et tarvitse apua? Et yhtään?"  
"En, kiitos ei."  
"No, eipä sitten. Muista tarjoukseni poikarakas", ja niin Bagman kiiruhti ulos pubista. Pöydän ylle ei kuitenkaan palautunut minkäänlaista keskustelua. He olivat liian hämmentyneitä tapauksesta. Pubiin purjehti sisään Luodikon lehmä.

"Hei! Ei kotieläimiä sisälle!" matami Rosmerta huusi tiskin takaa, mutta korjasi pahoitellen erehdyksensä.

"Työkiireitä, tiedäthän, ei sitä kerkeä katsomaan kahdesti nähdäkseen totuuden", oli selitys. Luodikko käveli salin peräseinälle puhellen valokuvaajalle marmattavaan sävyyn.

"Miten tuollaisia oikein voi olla palvelutyötehtävissä? Siitä saisi oikein hyvän jutun Profeettaan... Mitä luulet? Tai sitten tämä Bagman! Ankanmarssia menevä maahisletka perässään juoksemassa... Mitähän sekin on? Siitä saisi näppärän jutun. Meidän pitää keksiä vain hyvä juttu.... Vai mitä Bozo?"

"Yritätkö taas tuhota jonkun elämän?" Harry kysyi kovaan ääneen. Moni kääntyi katsomaan ja Edin teki mieli painua pöydän alle koiran seuraan.

"Harry! Kultaseni, haluaisitko tulla meidän seuraamme ja antaa vaikka pienen haastattelun?" Luodikko hihkaisi silmät räpytellen tekotimanttisankaisten lasien takana.

"Minähän en lähestyisi sinua edes kymmenen jalan luudanvarsi kädessä ja sisuliskon ajamana", Harry sanoi raivoissaan.

"Miksi sinun piti mennä tekemään sillä tavalla Hagridille?"

"Lukijoillamme on oikeus tietää totuus, minä teen vain --"  
"Hevonpaskaa mitään totuudesta! Tuo alkaa muistuttaa jo armeian propagandaa senkin narttu!" Ed räjähti.

"Vau, pentu osaa valita sanansa", joku sivustakatsoja kommentoi.

"Minä en ole pieni, senkin nuijapään rakastama rupikonna", Ed karjui korvat punertaen.

"Ouh, ja ääntä lähtee kuin hinaajasta", sivustakatsojaraukka totesi ja hoiti vaurioituneita kuuloelimiään.

"Mitä väliä sillä on, jos hän on puolijättiläinen! Hänessä ei ole mitään vikaa!" Harry huusi toivuttuaan Edin purkauksesta. Pubissa oli hiirenhiljaista. Luodikko näytti saaneen pienen iskun peilikirkkaaseen suojakenttäänsä, mutta toipui ja nosti defensä +25%.

"Jospa sinä poikakultainen antaisit meille sinun kantasi tästä kysymyksestä. Siitä Hagridista jonka sinä tunnet? Sanoisitko häntä isän korvikkeeksi?" Luodikko aloitti. Koira Edin jalkojen juuressa päästi murinan ja rypisti kuonoaan.

"Sinä hirveä nainen! Sinä vähät välität mistään, teet vain jutun vuoksi, ja kuka tahansa kelpaa, eikö niin?" Hermione sätti hampaitaan kiristellen.

"Istu alas, tyhmä pikku pimu, äläkä hälise asioista, joista et tiedä mitään", Luodikko sähähti. Tamaki käynnisti varageneraattorinsa ja häikäisi loistollaan useimmat katsojat.

"Hyvä herrasväki, tämä ei ole oikea tapa keskustella asioista", Tamaki sanoi hymyillen ystävällisesti. Vastarinta mureni siinä silmänräpäyksessä. Poika puhotteli elekantein askelin väkijoukon halki Luodikon luokse ja ohjasi naisen istumaan varaamaansa pöytään. Melkein samalla hetkellä poika pyysi Rosmertaa tuomaan heille kupit kahvia.

"Lähdetään", Kyoya kommentoi ja ohjasi joukkonsa ulos salista.

"Te! Te! Te jätätte hänet susille! Tai korppikotkille... Tai lehmälle, tässä tapauksessa!" Hermione haukkoi henkeä Hikarun ohjatessa häntä hellästi ulos ovesta.

"Valtias kyllä pärjää. Hän on hengenpelastaja seurapiirihaiden keskellä", Hikaru kertoi.

Kadulla Ed, Hermione, Harry ja Ron erosivat ouranilaisista.

"Minusta tuntuu, että hän iskee seuraavaksi sinuun Hermione. Tai Ediin..." Ron kommentoi lammasmaiseen sävyyn.

Hermione nosti päätänsä pystyyn ylväästi ja tuhahti kuin paraskin sotaratsu.

"Saa hyökätäkkin. Minä en alistu sellaisen lehmän vallan alle. Enkä laita päätäni piiloon pensaaseen", tyttö uhosi. Ed virnisti ja tarkisti, että koira jolkotti edelleen mukana.

"Minne me edes menemme?" Ed kysyi kulkien puolijuoksua Hermionen rinnalla.

"Me menemme ja sanomme Hagridille, että hänessä ei ole mitään vikaa ja kertomaan hänelle, ettei hänellä ole mitään syytä antaa sille raukkamaiselle ihmisille kiusata itseään lisää. Parrikaadeille toverit, sanon minä!" Hermione puhisi. Ed virnisti.

"Me seuraamme sinua toveri Granger! Me seuraamme sinua", Ed nauroi. Koira vaikutti innostuvan myös ajatuksesta. Ainakin sen häntä heilui parhaan pölyhuiskan tavoin.

* * *

Neljän ihmisen vallankumousryhmä marssi sisään koulun porteista ja suuntasi kohti Hagridin mökkiä. Ed laittoi merkille valkoisen koiran, joka haisteli mökin perustuksia ja heidät havaitessaan juoksi Kielettyyn metsään.

"Sinun tuttujasi?" poika kysyi vieressään jolkottavalta koiralta. Koira aukaisi suunsa päästäen kielen valahtamaan ulos.

"Eikö? Vai, minä kun luulin", Ed totesi Hermionen alkaessa toimia yhden naisen muurinmurtajana.

"Hagrid! Nyt riittää! Me tiedetään, että sinä olet siellä! Kukaan ei piittaa siitä, että äitisi oli jättiläinen! Sinä et saa antaa sen pahan Luodikon ämmän tehdä tätä sinulle! Hagrid, tule ulos, sinä olet – " tyttö pauhasi takoessaan ovea.

Ovi avautui.

"Oli jo ai – " Hermione aloitti, mutta lopetti siihen paikkaan huomatessaan, että oven takana ei ollutkaan ystävällinen puolijätti vaan ystävällinen Dumbledore.

"Hyvää iltapäivää kullannuput", mies tervehti kohtealiaasti nelikkoa. Hermione ei saanut sanaa suustaan ja pojat mutisivat jotain "hyvästä iltapäivästä" yhtä hämmästyneinä.

"Me – tuota, öh – haluttiin tavata Hagrid", Hermione sai kakistettua suustaan toivuttuaan.

"Niin minä uumoilinkin. Käykää sisään ja ottakaa toki koira mukaan." Nelikko ohjautui sisään Ed ja koira peränpitäjinä. Harry kaadettiin maahan Hagridin koiran toimesta. Poikaparka joutui kuolahyökkäyksen kohteeksi ja lopulta istuinaluseksi. Ron auttoi Harryn pystyyn Edin työntäessä Toraa pois hänen päältään. Dumbledore tarjoili teetä kaikille paikalla olijoille leveän hymyn kera. Ed otti mukinsa hieman arastellen ja miettien, että oliko vanhus laittanut jotain ylimääräistä teen sekaan. Hermione oli ehtinyt aloittaa Hagridin potkimiskampanjan.

"Sinä olet aivan hyvä tyyppi!"  
"Enkä ole! Buhuhuhuuu... Kukkaan ei taho mua."  
"Mutta me tahdomme!"  
"Ettekä tahdo! Sanotte vaan."  
"Harry! Sano sinäkin jotain!" Hermione kivahti lopulta kuolatulle Harrylle.

"Öh... Olet hyvä tyyppi Hagrid. Ja me tahdotaan, että palaisit opettamaan meitä, koska professori Matoisa-Lankku on kuin nimensä", poika totesi ottaen tarjotun kylpypyyhkeen vastaan ja yritti sillä poistaa ylimääräistä kuolaa.

"Ja me halutaan tuntea sut. Ihan sellaisena minä olet. Eikä me välitetä mitä se Luodikon kahdeksansilmäinen merilehmä sinusta sanoo, koska me tiedetään totuus", Harry painotti puhdistaessaan kärsineitä laseja. Poika muisti mitä oli sanonut ja vilkaisi hätääntyneen oloisena rehtoriin, joka tarkasteli itsekseen hymyillen Päivän Profeetan jokaviikkoista ristikkoa.

"Yksitoista kirjainta, Dumbledoren virhe. Mikä se mahtaa olla? Tunnen monta Dumbledorea, mutta minusta tuntuu, ettei sillä tarkoiteta veljeäni", mies kysyi silmälasiensa yli.

"Olisiko jättiläinen?" Ed kysyi ja löi kätensä suunsa eteen.

"Niinpäs taitaa ollakin! Kiitos poikaseni", mies hymyili ja raapusti nysällä lyijykynällä paperille.

"Mutta kuitenkin. He ovat elävä todiste siitä mitä olen hokenut sinulle, Hagrid. He haluavat sinut takaisin, sellaisena kuin olet. Hukun joka aamu siihen kirjetulvaan mitä saan koulun entisiltä oppilailta, jotka lupaavat tai uhkaavat tehdä kaikkensa jos sinulle käy jotenkin", Dumbledore tiedotti ja sujautti lehden kaapunsa povitaskuun.

"Sinun pitää vain nostaa pääsi pystyyn ja kävelle eteenpäin, eikä piiloutua. Se kamala vanha harppu – anteeksi oppilaat, mutta niin vain on – on tuhonnut jo liian monta elämää, enkä minä enää jaksa katsella uutta ihmisrauniota. Odotan, että tulet maanantaina töihin ja syöt aamiaista kanssani suuressa salissa, puoli yhdeksältä. Eikä vastaväitteitä. Hyvää päivänjatkoa. Olet Edward muuten saanut hienon lemmikin itsellesi, rotukoirakin?" Dumbledore kysyi pysähtyen rapsuttamaa Toraa. Ed vilkaisi hämmästyneenä jalkoihinsa käpertynytta koiraa.

"Kun tietäisikin. Minusta se on kaunis", poika vastasi ja silitti hellästi koiran päälakea.

Hagrid oli äitinyt puhumaan perheestään. Tai oikeastaan isästään, enimmäkseen.

"Isä ois hävennyt tätä touhuu..." oli ainoa selkeä kommentti nyyhkytyksen seasta.

"En oo tainnu ikuna näyttääkkään teille kuvaa mun isäpapasta? Se on täällä jossain", iso mies totesi ja kaivoi povitaskustaan ison lompakon. Lompakosta taas Hagrid kaivoi esiin taitellun valokuvan ja näytti sen nuorisolle. Kuvassa oli nuori Hagrid – arviolta seitsemän jalan pituisesta pojasta ei voinut erehtyä – ja vanha velho, joka toi pelottavasti mieleen Dumbledoren. Velho istui nauraen Hagridin olalla. Ed mutristi suutansa ja mietti omaa perhevalokuvaansa, joka oli varmaan palanut talon mukana.

"Ku mä pääsin Tylypahkaan isä oli ihan älyttömän ylpee musta. Se kai oli jo aatellu, että ei musta tuliskaan velhoo, johtuen äiteestä... mutta kummiski. Eipä musta hääppöstä taikuria tullutkaan, erotettiin jo kolmannella luokalla. Iskä ois kuollut häpeästä jos ois saanut tietää, mutta oli jo kuollut mun toisen kevään lopussa.... Vissiin pyöri haudassaan... Dumbledore järkkäs mulle riistanvartijan paikan ja piti mun puolia. Siihen mieheen voi ihan tosissaan luottaa. Se on erilainen ku muut reksit. Se välittää, eikä aattele että mistä tulee ja mihin menee. Mutt kun jotkut ei tajuu sitä. Jotkut sanoo, että on "isot luut" mielummi kun myöntää totuuden", Hagrid totesi ja tuhahti. Edillä löi tyhjää mistä mies puhui, mutta Harrylla, Ronilla ja Hermionella korvanpäät punersivat.

"Isä aina sano, ettei pidä hävetä mitä on. Oo mikä oo, mut älä ikuna häpee sitä. Joistakin se on paha asia, mutta niillä ei pidä vaivata päätänsä", Hagrid totesi syvällisesti elämänviisauden.

"Ootko jo selvittänyt sen munan arvoituksen?" mies kysyi Harrylta.

"Joo, olen! Sen kanssa menee loistavasti, kiitos kysymästä", poika vastasi turhankin pikaisesti. Hagrid ei näyttänyt välittävän tästä vaan hymyili pojalle.

"Ööö... Kiitos teestä ja kekseistä ja mukavaa, että olet taas entiselläsi ja jopa ehommassa kunnossa, mutta meidän on nyt lähdettävä, tiedäthän, koulunkäynti ja läksyt", Hermione totesi ja alkoi tehdä lähtöä vieden pojat mukaansa. Pihamaalla Ed huomasi mustan koiran kadonneen ja kääntyessään etsimään sitä, hän huomasi sen valkoisen koiran luikkimassa metsän reunassa. Seuraavassa silmänräpäyksessä elikko oli jo kadonnut.

* * *

**A/N**: Kappale, jota Mirocchi ei ole oikolukenut. Normaalisti oikoluemme toistemme tekstit typojen ja isoimpien kielioppivirheiden varalta (tosin tämän jälkeen Lady haluaa aina murhata minut, kun alan niuhottaa vähän liian pienistä jutuista). Tämän kuitenkin halusimme päivittää mahdollisimman nopeasti, joten en palauttanut oikoluettua versiota, kun en ehtinyt sitä tehdä. Jälkikäteen tuntui vähän turhalta enää lukea sitä puhtaaksi, ja nyt en vain oikeasti viitsi. Pari typoa otin pois, kun nopeasti luin sen läpi.

Kiitos taas kovasti palautteesta, ilahduimme siitä jälleen kerran. Ladyn kanssa tuumimme, että Lotan elitismipisteet putoavat siinä toisen koetuksen tienoilla hitusen... Mutta se nähdään sitten. Muuten... Jos tunnette sopivia tyyppejä tai olette aiheeseen liittyvillä foorumeilla, olisimme iloisia, jos jakaisitte linkkiä ficciin. Olemme itse huonoja mainostajia, mutta arvostaisimme erilaisia lukijoita ja palautetta.

Ja nyt, mainostajan lahjoistani riippumatta, paljastan, että jos pääsemme jatko-osaan asti, hyvästelemme Bleachin ja Ouranin. Tilalle aiomme ottaa Artemis Fowlin ja Tsubasa Reservoir Chroniclen. Mitäs sanotte? Tunnetteko sarjoja, kuulostaako hyvältä tai pahalta? Jos ette ole perehtyneet, luulen, että tässä on puoli vuotta aikaa tutustua.

Ja ensi kerralla näette, miten käsittelemme itsemurhia tämän ficin tyylillä.


	30. Ei mitään muttia

Vähän kyseenalainen kappale, ehkä. Mutta ei se mitään. Päivitys viivästynyt, koska olen joutunut tappelemaan tietokoneen kanssa.

30. **Ei mitään muttia**

Asunnossaan Sielujen Yhteiskunnassa kapteeni Byakuya Kuchiki istui ja tuijotti seinää, kuten hänen tavalliseen päiväohjelmaansa kuului. Paperitöiden tornit seisoivat siististi viimeisteltyinä hänen pöydällään. Hän mietti, kutsuisiko adoptoidun pikkusiskonsa teelle.

Samassa huoneeseen lepatti mustasiipinen perhonen, joka laskeutui työpöydälle.

"Hei, täällä Skotlannissa on kaikki hyvin! Toivottavasti sinä ja Rukia voitte hyvin myös", toivotti perhonen Byakuyan luutnantti Renjin äänellä. Huokaisten Byakuya pohti, tiesikö Renji yhtään, paljonko ulkomaanperhoset maksoivat.

Samassa hän sai kerrassaan loistavan idean. Hän ei tuhlaisi perhoseen vaan kävisi tapaamassa luutnanttiaan henkilökohtaisesti.

* * *

"Kapteeni Kuchiki!" Renji huudahti kunnioittavasti kapteeninsa nähdessään ja punastui.

Se oli niitä piirteitä Renjissä, joihin Byakuya ei koskaan kyllästynyt.

"Mitä te täällä teette?" Ichigo kysyi kärkkäästi ja vaikutti yrittävän keksiä tapaa, jolla saisi Renjin kiskottua mahdollisimman kauas kapteeni Kuchikista.

Hän ei kuitenkaan onnistunut, koska samassa paikalle lehahti laumallinen ihmisiä. Byakuya tunnisti vain kapteenit Ukitaken ja Shunsuin.

"Kukas tämä on?" kysyi kaksi täysin samannäköistä oranssitukkaista poikaa, jotka Byakuya nerokkaasti päätteli kaksosiksi.

"Hän on kapteeni Kuchiki", Renji esitteli ja Byakuya ihaili Renjin noloa hymyä oman pokerinaamansa takaa. Sitten Renji luetteli kaikkien nimet ja kotimaat, joista vain muutama tarttui Byakuyan mieleen. Tytöt, jotka Renji oli kai esitellyt suomalaisiksi, ottivat vähän etäisyyttä ryhmästä.

"Kuka sinä olet?" kysyi lyhyempi varjolta nurkassa.

"Hanataro", varjo vastasi.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" vaalea suomalainen jatkoi kuulustelua.

"O-o-olen Hanataro", Hanataro änkytti.

"Mutta mitä sinä _teet_ täällä?" lyhyt tyttö kysyi lempeästi.

"O-o-olen Ha-ha-hanataro", he saivat jälleen vastaukseksi ja luovuttivat.

He palasivat lähemmäs ihmisjoukkoa, joka parveili Byakuyan ympärillä uteliaana.

"Mukavaa, että olet löytänyt täältä näin paljon ystäviä", Byakuya kommentoi Renjille, "mutta luuletko, että voisimme saada... yksityisyyttä?"

Sisäisesti hän virnisti huolestuneille katseille, jotka Ichigo sai osakseen.

"Tietysti, kapteeni. Seuratkaa minua. Se oli teitittely. En tarkoittanut, että koko joukon pitää seurata minua!"

* * *

He kulkivat parin seinän läpi ja asettuivat kirjaston maatiedettä koskevalle osastolle. Lattian pölykerrokset kertoivat, ettei kukaan koskaan käynyt siellä.

"Niin, kapteeni? Mitä asiaa teillä oli?" Renji tiedusteli kohteliaasti ja katsoi poispäin.

Byakuya ihmetteli hieman luutnanttinsa käytöstä, mutta tulkitsi sen pitkän erossaolon jälkeiseksi ujoudeksi.

"Eikö sinulla ole ollut ikävä minua?" hän kuiskasi aivan lähellä Renjin korvaa.

Renji veti terävästi henkeä, muttei vastannut.

"Etkö sinä ole kaivannut yhteisiä hetkiämme?" Byakuya jatkoi hiljaa maanitellen.

Renji työnsi hänet kauemmas.

"Olen pahoillani, kapteeni."

Kun Byakuya ehti toipua hämmenyksestään, Renji oli jo lähtenyt.

* * *

Ukitake huomasi portaita pitkin pinkovan punatukkaisen luutnantin ja lähti lähes vaistomaisesti takaa-ajoon. Lopulta retki päättyi linnan korkeimman tornin huipulle, missä Ukitake varmisti oletuksensa, että Renji itki.

"Mikä sinulla on?" hän tiedusteli kömpelösti, mutta lempeästi.

"Minä hyppään alas täältä!" Renji kivahti ja mulkaisi Ukitakea vihaisesti kyyneleisin silmin.

Ukitake hätkähti, mutta veti sitten syvään henkeä.

"Sinuna en tekisi sitä. Kuchiki ei ole sen arvoinen", hän yritti lohduttaa.

"Mutta... Mutta..." Renji etsi vastausta.

* * *

Samassa oviaukosta pöllähti katolle huolestunut Tamaki.

"Eihän teillä ole ongelmia täällä?" hän kysyi ja tanssahteli lähemmäs liukkaasta katosta huolimatta tavalla, joka sai Ukitaken värähtämään kauhusta.

"Renjillä on huolia", hän vastasi toivoen, ettei luutnantti pahastuisi. Tamaki nyökkäsi merkiksi, että oli kuullut.

"Pitäisikö Ichigolle kertoa?" hän kysyi Ukitakelta niin hiljaa, ettei Renji kuullut. Ennen kuin Ukitake ehti vastata, Lotta lehahti ovesta melkein huomaamatta.

"Mitä me kaikki teemme täällä?" hän kysyi uteliaasti.

"Minä hyppään täältä!" Renji tiedotti uudelleen.

"Oletko aivan varma? Fysiikkaa lukeneena voisin väittää, ettet sel... Tuota noin, älä tee sitä!" Lotta huudahti ääni teennäisen ja aidon huolestuksen rajamailla. Ukitaken katse oli tavoittanut hänet ajoissa.

"Mutta... Mutta..." Renji nyyhki, mutta astui kuitenkin kauemmas katon reunalta.

"Mitä siellä tapahtuu?" kuului Ullan ääni jostain kaukaa.

"Ei mitään. Pysy siellä siltä varalta, että sinua tarvitaan", Lotta huuteli alas katon reunalta.

"Okei." Ukitake näki sielunsa silmin, kuinka Ulla otti esille kirjan ja alkoi lukea sitä seinää vasten nojaillen.

Ukitake veti syvään henkeä ja otti askeleen kohti Renjiä samalla kun Lotta vetäytyi taemmas.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" tyttö kysyi uteliaana.

"Olen Hanataro", kuului vastaus. Lotta menetti mielenkiintonsa ja palasi seuramaan Renjin tilaa.

* * *

Katolle tuppasi lisää porukkaa.

"Korpinkynsien torni on tässä aivan lähellä ja te pidätte kamalasti meteliä. Häiritsette opiskeluamme", tiedotti etäisesti tutun oloinen tyttö.

"Ah, Roxane!" Tamaki huudahti iloisesti ja tanssahteli kuolemaa uhmaavin liikkein tytön luo.

"Muistanen oikein, jos arvelen, että olet Hikarun viehättävä seuralainen joulutanssiaisista?"

Roxane nyökkäsi melko tylysti vastaukseksi Tamakin sujuvaan kohteliaisuuteen.

* * *

"Hei hei hei! Minä sanoin, ettet sinä voi mennä sinne! Siellä on vaarallista! Katto on liukas! Mikset sinä kuuntele minua? Miksei minua koskaan kuunnella?" valitti tuttu ääni oven läpi.

Samassa ovesta ryntäsi pyöreäkasvoinen poika Ron perässään.

"Neville", Lotta muodosti nimen huulillaan äänettömästi nähdessään Ukitaken hämmennyksen.

"Mitä te teette täällä?" Ron äimisteli ovensuusta. Ukitake nyökkäsi kohteliaasti kohti Renjiä.

Ron näytti ymmärtävän yskän. Hän jäi tarkkailemaan tilannetta ovelle, kun taas Neville asettui Hanataron viereen seisomaan ja molemmat muuttuivat osaksi seinän kuviointia.

* * *

Ovi aukesi taas. Tällä kertaa siitä kurkkasi Ed.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?"

"Jotain todella jännittävää", Lotta vastasi hiljaa ja innokkaasti.

"Okei. Pitäisikö minunkin jäädä tänne?"

"Se olisi hienoa."

* * *

Alhaalta kuului huutoa.

"Mitä siellä ylhäällä tapahtuu? Oletteko te kunnossa?" Se oli Ichigon ääni.

"Ei! Me kaikki hyppäämme alas täältä! Teemme hurmaavan joukkoitsemurhan!" Lotta vastasi ennen kuin kukaan ehti estää.

"Keitä teitä on siellä?" Ichigo huusi hetken kuluttua.

"Minä! Ja Ukitake, Ron, Ed ja Tamaki! Ja pari satunnaista nysvää!" Lotta hihkui taas.

"Ai... Ei sitten mitään..." kuului kiinnostuksensa menettäneen Ichigon ääni.

"Ja Renji!" Lotta lisäsi pahankurisesti. Ukitake ehti katon reunalle parahiksi näkemään, kuinka Ichigo pinkoi täyttä vauhtia sisälle.

"Miksi sinä noin teit?" hän kysyi huokaisten Lotalta, joka onnistui näyttämään lähes viattomalta.

"Koska olen isäsi?"

"Mit... Ei kelpaa!"

"Juonisyistä?"

"Parempi."

Sitten Lotta kääntyi vielä ohjeistamaan Ullaa:

"Pysy edelleen siellä!"

"Okei."

Pihanurmella Byakuya seurasi lumivyöryn tavoin jyräävää tragikomediaa, kun se jatkoi kasvamistaan. Sitten hän huokasi huvittuneena, puisti päätään, muisti sitten viime hetkellä Hanataron, haki hänet mukaansa ja palasi Sielujen yhteiskuntaan. Renjin seura oli todella virkistänyt häntä.


	31. Irrationaalinen

Ja nyt Lady setvii tilanteen. Pitkällä ja ... tuota ... persoonallisella kappaleella.

**31. Irrationaalinen**

Katon väkimäärä oli kasvanut yhdellä hengellä. Tämän huomioivat Tamakin ja muutama muu, joilla ei ollut kiirettä varoa katon reunaa. Lotta rallatteli jotain hurmaavasta joukkoitsemurhasta ja lauloi Porilaisten marssia. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt mitään sanoista, suomeksi kun olivat, ja se oli varmaan parasta tilanteen kannalta. Laulun sanat eivät olleet kovinkaan rauhoittavat, lopulta.

* * *

Mutta takaisin Tamakin huomioimaan väkimäärän kasvuun. Katolle oli ilmestynyt kuin tyhjästä ehkä kaksitoistavuotias tyttö, jolla oli lyhyet vaaleanruskeat hiukset. Tuuli heilutti ylikasvaneita otsahiuksia näyttäen vähän väliä altaan liki mustat silmät. Tamakille ei tullut mieleenkään, että kyseessä oli mitä epätodennäköisin väriyhdistelmä vaan pyörähteli pikkutytön luokse ojentaen tälle punaisen ruusun. Tyttö otti vastaan ruusun ja niiasi kevyesti prinssille. Tamaki laittoi merkille, että tämä värisi polviin ylettyvässä kirkkaankeltaisessa hameessaan ja pitkähihaisessa merensinisessä t-paidassa.

"Onko neidillä kylmä?" Tamaki kysyi hymyillen hurmaavasti. Tyttö nyökkäsi ja mutisi jotain myöntävää. Ritalillisin elein poika riisui kaapunsa yltään paljastaen valkoisen kauluspaidan ja kiepautti sen tytön harteille.

"Kiitos", tyttö kiitti painaen katseensa jalkoihin.

* * *

Ovi katolle leväytettiin auki ja ulos syöksyi Ichigo. Valitettavasti poika onnistui tönäisemään Nevilleä, joka tönäisi Ronia, joka taas tarttui kiinni Edistä, joka horjahti tuupaten vielä vähäksi aikaa paikalleen jumittanutta Hanatarouta, joka taas napattiin Byakuyan mukaan, mutta joka tönäisi kaikessa aristokraattisessa epähuomiossaan Roxannea. Tyttö lennähti metrin eteenpäin ja liukui alas katolta. Kuului läjähdys, jonka jälkeen kaikki irvistivät.

"Olet säälittävä", Ed kommentoi katsoen paheksuvasti Ichigoa.

"Mistä minä olisin voinut tietää, että ihmiset leikkivät ketjureaktiota", kuolemanjumala puolusteli saaden lisää vihaisia katseita itseensä.

"Lotta! Mitä siellä ylhäällä tapahtuu?" Ulla hihkui alhaalta.

"Jaa'a, Ichigo sai aikaan ketjureaktion ja sen seurauksena se korpinkynteläinen putosi. Pystytkö auttamaan mitenkään sitä?"

Kuului hetken hiljaisuus.

"En. Ja Shunsui ehti jo leimauttaa sen tyypin."  
"Ai jaa. Keitä muita sinne on jo tullut?"  
"Tänne on kerääntynyt Haruhi, Kyoya, molemmat ouranin kaksoset, Mori ja Honey, kymmenkunta tylypahkalaista, muutama ranskalainen, noita Dumstrangin jätkiä ja sitten... se Shunsui. Minusta tuntuu, että Roykin on tulossa tänne."  
"Mitä? Oletteko jo sinutteluväleissä?" Ed huusi.

"Joo. Hän on oikein mukava mies. Kas, siinä hän onkin. Ed! Haluatko kertoa terveisiä Roylle?" Seurauksena oli tiuha litanja saksaa.

"Mitä hän sanoi?"  
"Jotain kirjoituskelvotonta, siksi ohitammekin sen kuvaamalla sitä tiuhaksi litanjaksi saksaa."

* * *

Tällä välin – niin, mitä tapahtui sillä välin, kirjoittaja ei jaksa kirjoittaa. Palataan asiaan jossain välissä. Minä voin kertoa jotain mielenkiintoisia asioita. Voin selittää, että olen tetissä apteekissa. Se on mukava työpaikka. Siellä on hiljaista ja rauhallista ja olen saanut rullailla satulajakkaralla ympäriinsä. Voin myös kertoa, että olen kehitellyt monia mielenkiintoisia asioita pienessä päässäni...

Lotta, sinun pitää kirjoittaa.

Ulla? Mitä hittoa? Miten sinä tänne päädyit?

Sinä kirjoitat tätä... Halusin vain muistuttaa, että tämä pitää valmiina torstaihin mennessä.

Miulla on muutakin tekemistä. (Ja miksi vaihdoin murrepuolelle...)

Kyllä sinä saat sen tehtyä. Usko pois.

Mutta kun, mutta kun... Miun pitää tehdä muita asioita ja mien jaksa tapella tietokoneesta ja sekin on hidas.

Voi kyllä sinä pystyt siihen. Tee parhaasi!

… onko pakko jos ei tahdo?  
On pakko.

"_Mä en tahdo mitään (x3)  
Mä en tahdo  
Mä en tahdo mitään_. (x6)"

Lotta, palaa kirjoittamaan.

"_Hei seireeni rivo enkeli, syli kuin sana palava pääkallotulipallo  
Yli vihan ja kivun hämärien lakien karuille loruille liekkiä hakien  
Hei seireeni siro demoni, syli kuin riimi sointuva aurinkosadetanssi  
Yli nautinnon ja himon kuivuneiden metsien rujoille runoille ravintoa etsien_ "

Lopeta se Liraman käyttö ja jatka kirjoittamista.

"_Raja on sodassa valkoinen liina  
Miinaharava välissä korvien  
Normien ja himon taisto  
Vaisto jolla selvitä hengissä _"

…

…!

…

"_Come on! Always look on the bright side of life!_

_For life is quite absurd,  
And death's the final word.  
You must always face the curtain with a bow.  
Forget about your sin, give the audience a grin,  
Enjoy it ― it's the last chance anyhow. _

_So always look on the bright side of death!  
Just before you draw your terminal breath.  
Life's a piece of shit,  
When you look at it.  
Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true,  
You'll see it's all a show,  
Keep 'em laughing as you go.  
Just remember that the last laugh is on you!_"

Minä en enää keskustele sinun kanssasi.

Ei se mitään, et häviä mitään paitsi pirun hienon ihmisen!

* * *

Tällä välin Ichigo...

"PASKAT! Ichigo sie oot täys kusipää" Lotta huusi ilman mitään näkyvää syytä. Tapahtumat pysähtyivät jälleen.

"Lotta, mikä sinuun tuli?" Ukitake kysyi kohottaen huolestuneena kulmakarvaansa.

"Et sie oo vieläkään tajunnu, että Renji pitää siusta? Jopa liiaksikin? Hitto sie oot täys idiootti! Se on päivänselvää, että tuo ananaspää..."  
"Jos vaikka rauhoittuisit..."  
"Enkä rauhoitu!" Lotta rähähti ja tuuppasi oranssihiuksisen pojan Renjin niskaan. Aiheutui uusi vaaratilanne. Renji horjahti eteenpäin, mutta Ichigo lennähti miehen olkapään yli. Nuori kuolemanjumala näki kauniin maanpinnan ties kuinka monen metrin päässä ja vähältä oli, ettei tehnyt tarkempaa tuttavuutta asian kanssa. Renji sai näet otettua Ichigoa nilkasta kiinni. Lotta kikatti ja meni tanssahtelemaan katon reunalle. Tamaki huomasi, että tuntematon tyttö värähti kuin olisi päättänyt hakea suomalaisen pois vaarasta.

"Lotta, mikä sinulla on?" Ukitake kysyi uudestaan ja auttaessaan Renjiä nostamaan Ichigoa varmemmalle maaperälle.

"En minä tiedä. Olen nyt niin irrationaalinen. Kokeillaanko voiko täältä hypätä ilman vahinkoa?" tyttö kysyi kikattaen. "Mie taidan olla kännissä"

"Juu, ajattelin kertoa sinulle täältä alhaalta, että pidän sinusta todella paljon ja olisi ikävä viedä sinut kotiin kaavittuna katukiveyksestä. Joten älä hyppää", Shunsui kertoi alhaalta. Ukitake punastui ja päästi hämmennyksissään Ichigosta irti. Lotta kiljaisi riemusta ja tanssahteli muutaman discoliikkeen saaden Edille takauman.

"Ja jos olisimme oikein tarkkoja, lumihiutaleeni, saisin varmasti huudot Nanaolta, sekä sinun alaisiltasi. En tiedä joutuisinko ristiinnaulittavaksi murhanhimoisen joukon takia, mutta kärsisin kuitenkin todella pahasti. Enkä halua menettää auringonpaistettani, sillä tiedäthän, että kukkakin kuihtuu ilman valoa. Joten älä hyppää", Shunsui kertoili Ullan kikatuksen säestämänä. Ukitake punastui entistä enemmän ja poistui katon reunalta heiluttaen kättään kasvojensa edessä.

"Enhän minä edes aikonut hypätä..." mies mutisi Tamakin kuullen.

"Hei Lotta!" Ulla hihkui alhaalta. "Miksi Ed saa aina kissankorvat, mutta se on silti armeijan koira?"

"On se hienoa kun ihmiset puhuvat minusta kuin esineestä..." Ed totesi.

"Se on hyvä kysymys ja olen miettinyt sitä itsekin, mutta mitä luulet, selviääkö tästä pudotuksesta?"

"Ajattelitko kokeilla jotenkin?"  
"No mitäs tässä... "

Samassa paikalle ryntäsi Dumbledore.

"Minä tahdon! Minä tahdon kokeilla, vihii!" ukko hihkui ja loikkasi tyhjyyteen. Lotta kumartui reunan yli muiden kääntyessä katsomaan muualle.

"Ei se mitään, kurpitsaiseni! Olen aivan kunnossa. Uudestaan!" Dumbledore hihkui maanpinnalta. Tamaki siirtyi tanssahtelemaan lähemmäs katonreunaa.

"Kunkku! Jos et hyppäisi sinäkään. Emme halua joutua tuomaan sinua muovisessa tupperware-astiassa kotiin", Hikaru huusi alhaalta.

"Toisaalta, voisimme tehdä sillä voittoakin", Kyoya totesi liiankin äänekkäästi ollakseen Kyoya. Tamaki repäisi sisäulottuvuudesta punaisen ruusun ja pyörähteli taiturimaisesti tiilenpäillä.

"Voi, ei minulla ole mitään hätää – hui", Tamaki vakuutti ja oli liukastua. Lotta ryhtyi mukaan tanssiin. Poika potkaisi liukuun yhden kattotiilen, joka aiheutti jälleen vaaratilanteen.

"Olé!" japanilainen hihkaisi yhdessä suomalaisen kanssa ja he tanssahtelivat uuden kuvion improvisoitua tanssiaan. Ed väisti valssaavaa paria ja päätti mennä auttamaan nuorempia kuolemanjumalia. Poika kumartui nostamaan Ichigoa toisesta nilkasta, mutta tanssipari palasi tangon merkeissä ja taivutuksessa Lotta epähuomiossa potkaisi Ediä selkään. Alkemisti horjahti reunan yli ja tarttui kiinni räystäästä.

"Ed! Pidä kiinni, tulen hakemaan sinut pois!" Mustang huusi alhaalta.

"Niin kuin minä voisin muutakaan tehdä, paskiainen!" Ed rääkyi takaisin ja paranteli otettaan uhkaavasti natisevasta ja ruosteisesta rännistä.

"_Dansa med oss, klappa era händer, gör som vi gör!_" kuului alkanut sokeripoppijumputusmusiikki. Tamaki ja Lotta olivat siirtyneet Carameldansen-linjalle ja heiluivat puolelta toiselle heiluttaen käsiään otsalla.

"Te kaikki olette hulluja", unohdettu Ron voihkaisi ja veti vielä unohdetumman Nevillen mukanaan sisätiloihin.

"Mikä oli ensimmäinen vihjeesi?" Lotta hihkaisi ja syventyi ruotsinkieliseen rallatukseen Tamakin kanssa. Kaikkien yllätykseksi se tyttö, jolle Tamaki oli lahjoittanut takkinsa yhtyi tanssiin.

"Hei! Alkemisti, missä välissä?" Lotta hihkaisi ja teki laajemman keikauksen.

"Hei! Aika-avaruudessa oli aukko ja päätin piipahtaa hakemassa sokeria kakkuun, jonka leivon tulevaisuudessa", Alkemistiksi puhuteltu henkilö vastasi.

"Te siis tunnette toisenne?" Tamaki kysyi potkaisten uuden tiilen liukumaan.

"Voi tokkiinsa! Onko siitä nyt reilut... kuusi vuotta, ainakin?"  
"Minun laskujeni mukaan siitä on kohta yhdeksän."  
"Ei, nyt eletään tätä vuotta, eikä kolme vuotta eteenpäin."

"Voi, lapsuudenystävykset ovat hienoja", Tamaki tuumasi haaveksivasti ja potkaisi Renjiä (vahingossa), jolloin Ichigo putosi taas kerran muutaman sentin lähemmäksi äkkikuolemaa.

* * *

Ovi läjähti jälleen kerran auki. Tällä kertaa aukaisijana oli Mustang, joka hengästyneenä nojasi karmiin.

"Alkaako tässä tulla vanhaksi..." mies pohti liiankin äänekkäästi.

"HA! Tunnustus! Te kuulitte, tuo kääkkä on vanha!" Ed riemuitsi ja laittoi merkille, että rännin kiinnikkeet alkoivat narista.

"Pätkä pitää suunsa pienemmällä tai järjestän sinut tippumaan", Mustang totesi napakasti takaisin.

"Minä en ole pieni!" Ed huusi ja rimpuili saaden rännin narisemaan entistä enemmän. Mustang käveli ohittaen rallattavan tanssijarivistön.

"Hei, vaihetaanko Caipirinhaan?" Lotta ehdotti. Tamaki hymyili, taputti käsiään yhteen ja musiikki vaihtui ruotsista portugaliin. Samalla koreografiakin teki vaihdoksen. Nyt kolme persoonaa heilutti oikeaa kättään ylhäällä heilahdellen puolelta toiselle lauleskellen "caipirinha, caipirinha, wo-o, o-o".

* * *

Mustang sai tartuttua Edin ranteista kiinni ja alkoi vetää poikaa pois tyhjänpäältä. Ed painoi kuitekin enemmän kuin päällepäin näkyi, eikä nostosta oikein tullut mitään.

"Ukitake, hilaa itsesi tänne ja auta minua", Mustang sähähti kuolemanjumalalle, joka tuijotti eteensä ja nyppi auringonkukasta terälehtiä yksikerrallaan. Edelleen päiväuntaan nähden mies käveli Mustangin luokse, kumartui ja nosti Edin niskasta pidellen yhdellä käden. Mustang menetti hämmästyksessään kaiken keskittymiskykynsä, eikä Ukitakella sitä tainnut juuri ollakaan, sillä kuolemanjumala laski kissanpoikaa muistuttavan pojan miehen syliin. Ukitake käveli pois heilutellen käsiään ja hyräillen voikukista kesäisellä niityllä.

"Miau?" Ed maukaisi surkeana ja takertui kuin hengenhädässä Mustangiin.

"Kiitos, minustakin on juuri niin, mutta nouse. Et ole kevyimmästä päästä", alkemianopettaja ähisi. Ed nousi pois sylistä muistuttaen kasvojensa väritykseltä takkiaan. Mustang nousi pystyyn hieroen kasvojaan.

"Professori Mustang, hoi! Professori Mustang!" Haruhi huusi alhaalta.

"Voisitteko tuoda Tamakin pois sieltä?" tyttö kysyi. Mustang vilkaisi Tamakia päin ja päätti ilman sen suurempia kohteliaisuuksia napata poikaa niskasta ja veti ovea kohti. Poika ei juuri vastustellut, nauroi vain heleästi kuin elämä olisi parasta komediaa – mutta eikös se sitä ollutkin?

"Tuota, Renji... Onko se totta, mitä Lotta sanoi?" Ichigo kysyi tuijottaessaan maanpintaa ja siellä seisoskelevia ihmisiä. Renjin kasvoille nousi puna.

"Tuota... Joo, olihan se..." mies tunnusti.

"Ai", Ichigo mutisi.

"Jos nostaisit minut pois täältä? Nyt kun nuo tuossa – " Ichigo heilautti kättään Ievan polkkaa hoilottavien ystävysten suuntaan " – ovat kiireisiä." Renji säpsähti ja yllättävän kevyesti nosti kaikkien vaikeuksien jälkeen pojan pois.

"Näin on parempi", Ichigo tuumasi istuessaan suhteellisessa turvassa ja painoi huulensa Renjin huulia vasten. Maailma pysähtyi sillä hetkellä.

"No jo oli aikakin", Lotta totesi sarkastisesti.

"Mitä siellä tapahtuu?" Ulla hihkui alhaalta.

"Ei mitään ihmeellistä. Tuli vain taan yksi kuolematon rakkaudentunnustus sillä perustavallaan."  
"Purilainen! Tino/Bernwald/Ivan!" kolmas – ilmeisesti – suomalainen hihkaisi. Lotta parahti kuin haavoittunut eläin ja peitti korvansa.

"Sulkapallomailalla!" tyttö jatkoi hihkuntaansa Lotan pyörähdellessä ympäri ja lallatellen jotain "minä en kuuntele sinua" -tapaista. Lotta pysähtyi kuitenkin.

"Alkemisti! Pystytkö auttamaan eräässä asiassa?"  
"Missä?"

"Tässä!" Lotta hihkaisi, veti esiin sateenvarjon ja hyppäsi katolta. Jäljelle jäänyt suomalainen nappasi esiin taskustaan paperilapun, jonka iski pysymään kiinni ilmaan ja mutisi jotain käsittämätöntä. Valtava tuulenpuuska nousi ylhäältä nostaen riemusta kikattavan Lotan tanssimaan ilmassa mustan sateenvarjon kanssa.

"Millennium Earl?"  
"Maija Poppanen?"  
"Pikku Myy?"  
"Jospa vain tyydytte, että se on Lotta?" Ulla totesi lopulta. Lotta leijuskeli edelleen ilmassa liidellen kohti Kiellettyä metsää. Ullan (siis, jos tyyppi oli Lotan kavereita, niin pakko oli olla Ullakin) ja Lotan ystävätär kikatti ja vilkutti väkijoukolle.  
"Nähdään keväällä, sulkapallomailalla!" tyttö toivotti ja katosi madonreikään.

* * *

Et sitten saanut sitä torstaihin mennessä.

En.

Hävettääkö yhtään?

Ei, ei lainkaan. Ei kuulu aktiiviseen sanavarastoon. Mutta miulle selvisi, että XXXXXXXt on pitkäikäistä sakkia.

… Aha, mitä minä hyödyn tällä tiedolla?

Et luultavasti mitään. Mutta hei! "_Iso käsi paskiaiselle, kun tuli hätiin.  
Tätiin eikä setään luota ketään.  
Iso käsi paskiaiselle, kun avun toi.  
Ohiiohoi-ohiiohei,  
Oh, what a happy day! _"

Olet välillä jopa liian random.

* * *

A/N: Tämä kappale on aika vilkas ja vähän taiteellinen, mutta pidän siitä. Lady tosin laittaa minun suuhuni sanoja tuolla (jos se meni ohi, niin jostain syystä tekstin seassa on aika huolettomasti kirjoittajille tyypillistä keskustelua). Ja torstai-kommentti siitä, että kun vielä päivitimme foorumille säännöllisesti, päivät olivat maanantai ja torstai.


	32. Sukelluksissa ja muuta mukavaa

Anteeksi myöhäinen päivitys, vielä kun minulla on tarjota vain kappale, josta Lady ei pidä ja jota minäkään en kauheasti arvosta. Todellakin, pahoittelen.

**32. Sukelluksissa ja muuta mukavaa**

Harry huokasi syvään. Hänen salaperäinen livahtamisensa valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneeseen oli mennyt pilalle, kun Lotta oli juossut hänen peräänsä Tamaki kannoillaan. Hän ei ylipäätään ymmärtänyt, miksi vaaleaveriköt vaanivat oleskeluhuoneessa yömyöhällä.

Hän päästi Tamakin näkymättömyysviitan alle ja luotti siihen, että Lotalla olisi käytössään omat katoamistemppunsa.

"Kylpyyn, kylpyyn", Lotta riemuitsi vaimealla äänellä.

"Tiesittekö te koko ajan, mihin olen menossa?" Harry äimistyi ja huomasikin molempien kantavan kylpytarvikkeita.

"No, kun ryntäilit pitkin rohkelikkotornia ja kyselit kaikilta, missä pyyhkeesi ja vinkuva kumiankkasi ovat, aloin arvella jotain sellaista..."

Harryn ajatukset jatkoivat matkaansa, huomasivat ajaneensa ohi kohteesta ja tekivät U-käännöksen.

"Mutta... Mutta... Mutta..." hän änkytti. Lotta soi hänelle turhautuneen katseen.

"Odota vielä hetki, että Alkemistikin ehtii löytää uuden aukon aika-avaruudessa ja pöllähtää tänne", hän valitti. Harry jätti käsittämättömän lauseen omaan arvoonsa.

"Sinä... Olet... Tyt-tyt-tyt-tyt..."

"Tyttö?" Lotta täydensi avuliaasti.

"Tö", Harry päätti kasvot kalmankalpeina. Tamakikin kääntyi katsomaan Lottaa.

"Olen kyllä hoitanut asian", Lotta vakuutti.

Lotta oli todellakin hoitanut asian. Kylpyhuoneen ovella odottivat Ulla ja tuntematon tyttö, jolla oli pitkät, kirkkaan punaiset kiharat. Hän oli pukeutunut nahkatakkiin, sähkönsiniseen t-paitaan ja kelta-musta-skottiruudulliseen hameeseen. Hän näytti vähän kaikin puolin reissussa rähjääntyneeltä. Lotta kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi.

"No, tiedäthän sinä aukot aika-avaruusjatkumossa..." Ulla selitti kohauttaen olkapäitään huolettomasti.

"Todellakin", Lotta vastasi ja hymyili sitten kiharatukkaiselle tytölle tervehdykseksi.

Tyttö katsoi hetken Harrya, muttei kiinnostunut. Sitten hän hymyili leveästi Tamakille, joka vastasi omalla säihkyvällä hymyllään. Ennen kuin prinssi ehti päästää kohteliaisuustulvaansa valloilleen, Lotta kääntyi ohjeistamaan poikia:

"Te odotatte tässä, kun me käymme kylvyssä. Kerromme sitten teille, jos saamme ideoita."

Tytöt käyttivät salasanaa, jonka punatukkainen tyttö oli Ullan mukaan saanut Cedriciltä iskemällä hänet.

"Istu! Paikka!" Lotta komensi Harrya ja Tamakia vielä ennen kuin sulki oven. Tamaki istuikin kiltisti nurkkaan odottamaan. Harry murahti, mutta jäi nojailemaan seinään oven lähelle. Ilmeisesti oven äänieristys ei ollut kovin hyvä, koska hetken kuluttua tyttöjen äänet kuuluivat kylpyhuoneesta.

"Kuplia! Kuplia!"

"Älä koske siihen han... No, olkoon..."

"Kuplia!"

"Ne ovat sateenkaaren värisiä!"

"Kuplia!"

"Tuli jo kuulluksi."

"Hei, varovasti, varovasti..."

Kuului molskahdus.

"Olette nyt varmaan tyytyväisiä itseenne? Kuka sukeltaa sen takaisin? En minä ainakaan, minun korvani menevät lukkoon heti kun painun pinnan alle."

"Olkoon. Lotta, sukelletaan!"

Kuului kaksi vetistä ääntä, jotka kertoivat Lotan ja uuden tytön painuneen pinnan alle.

Hetken kuluttua he palasivat pintaan riemukkaasti hihkuen.

"Ahaa! Noin se siis toimii!"

Harryn uteliaisuus voitti hänen hyvätapaisuutensa, hän käytti salasanaa ja ryntäsi kylpyhuoneeseen. Kuplat tulvahtivat heti ovelta vastaan. Lattia lainehti vaahtoa ja ilmassa leijui värikkäitä kuplia kaikissa kukkien ja hedelmien tuoksuissa, joita Harry saattoi kuvitella. Kaiken kaikkiaan kokemus oli lähes yliaistillinen.

Lotta ja punatukkainen tyttö seisoivat kaulaansa myöten vaahdossa. Kesti hetken, ennen kuin Harry tajusi, että vaahto oli niin korkealla, että kaikki mitä Ullasta näkyi oli päälaki. Tässä vaiheessa hänet oltiin jo huomattu, kiitos Tamakin, joka huuteli oven suusta käsi silmillä:

"Ei Harry, palaa takaisin! Pimeä puoli ei ole sinua varten!"

"Mies, jonka päässä on tähtisädetikku!" uusi tyttö huudahti kauhuissaan.

Ullan päälaki kääntyi kohti punapäätä, mikä ilmeisesti tarkoitti, että hän yritti katsoa tyttöä hämmentyneenä, kun taas Lotta mulkoili tikareita kohti Harrya.

"Miten niin 'mies, jonka päässä on tähtisädetikku'?" Ullan ääni kysyi miltei vaahdon tukahduttamana.

"Herra Mälsä!"

"Siitä olen kyllä samaa mieltä, että Harry on mälsä, mutta..."

Vesi iskeytyi altaan reunoihin, kun Lotta nousi sieltä. Harry sulki heti silmänsä.

"Minulla on uimapuku, senkin perverssi", Lotta kommentoi terävästi.

Harry avasi varovasti toisen silmänsä ja totesi, että Lotalla todellakin oli yksinkertainen, tumma uikapuku.

"Mitä minä pyysinkään sinua ja Tamakia tekemään?"

Harry ei vastannut, mutta Tamaki huuteli ovensuusta:

"Odottamaan ulkona!"

"Mutta te saitte selville munan salaisuuden! Se on tärkeää!" Harry protestoi.

"Niin no..." myönsi Ulla, joka oli vihdoin löytänyt tiensä vaahdon läpi altaan reunalle. Hänelläkin oli uimapuku. Se oli kukkakuvioitu oikein tätimäisesti.

Punatukkainen tyttökin päätti nousta altaasta. Se oli huono idea, Harry totesi. Tytöllä oli yllään mustat bikinit. Harry tunsi, kuinka verta alkoi vuotaa hänen nenästään. Samassa tyttö kumauttikin häntä valtavalla kylpyharjalla.

Kun Harryn tajunta alkoi jo sumeta, hän kuuli loiskahduksen ja Ullan huokauksen:

"Loistavaa, nyt jonkun pitää sukeltaa tuokin takaisin."

Harryn heräillessä keskustelu oli kääntynyt kylpyhuoneesta valittamiseksi.

"Täällä ei ole saunaa."

"Tai vesiliukumäkeä."

"Tai saunaa."

"Tai suihkuja."

"Eikä edes saunaa!"

Harry avasi silmänsä.

"Perverssi papusäkki heräsi!" Ullan ja Lotan ystävätär tiedotti ja yritti hyökätä uudelleen kylpyharjansa kanssa.

"Älä nyt syytä poikaparkaa. Hän ei varmaankaan ole koskaan nähnyt hienoa naista uima-asussa", Tamaki puolusteli. Hänetkin oltiin ilmeisesti tasapuolisuuden nimissä päästetty kylpyhuoneen puolelle. Hänkin oli vaihtanut vaattensa uimahousuihin.

"... saitte selville munan salaisuuden?" Harry tiedusteli vaihtaakseen aihetta.

"Minä tiesin! Tuo on kauhea perverssi!" punatukkainen tyttö hihkaisi riemuissaan.

Hänestä välittämättä Ulla vastasi:

"Jooh. Kokeile itse." Sitten hän tönäisi Harrya, joka ehti juuri ja juuri vetää henkeää ennen kuin putosi altaa reunan yli. Pinnan alla hän kuuli laulun, joka ei kuitenkaan ollut mikään tutuista suomalaisista räpellyksistä. Hänen piti kuitenkin nousta pintaan niin pian, ettei hän ehtinyt saada selvää. Hetken kuluttua hän sukelsi uudelleen.Tällä kertaa hän sai sanat selville.

"_Me yhdessä kun ryövätään**  
**Kaikki kyllä kähmitään **  
**Yhtä köyttä vedetään**  
**On pakko varastaa tai sinut nirhataan **  
**Ei täältä pois nyt pääse henki mukanaan **  
**Jos henki kallis on, jaat meidän kohtalon  
Tää on piilopaikka, tää on piilopaikka varkaiden."_

Laulu loppui ja Harry meinasi jo nousta pintaan, kun vielä yksi ääni kommentoi kuin ohimennen:

_Ja nyt kun muistan, niin aikaahan tässä on tasan tunti. Toivottavasti ei ehdi tulla ikävä."_

Kun hän oli kuullut kappaleen tarpeeksi monta kertaa todetakseen, ettei ymmärtänyt sen sanomasta hitustakaan, hän nousi altaasta.

"Eikö kuulostanutkin ikävältä?" tuntematon tyttö kysyi. Harry alkoi hiljakseen ihmetellä, miksei tyttöä esitelty sen tarkemmin.

"Onko kaikissa munissa sama viesti, jos niitä pitää veden alla?" Tamaki kysyi.

"Ilmeisesti", Lotta vastasi.

"Mitähän se tarkoittaa?" Ulla pohti. Kaikki istuivat hetken hiljaa. Samassa punatukkainen tyttö hypähti seisomaan.

"Minun pitää nyt mennä!" hän hihkaisi ja ryntäsi ulos kylpyhuoneesta pyyhe kietaistuna ympärilleen.

Ulla ja Lotta huutelivat hänen peräänsä tavalliset heiheit ja Tamakikin toivotti pikaista näkemistä.

Harry ei vaivautunut hyvästelemään tyttöä, jota ei edes tuntenut. Kylpyharja oli aiheuttanut hänelle kuhmun.

"No, paras varmaan lähteä nukkumaan. Öitä", Ulla toivotti ja olikin hetkessä kadonnut, jättäen Lotan, Tamakin ja Harryn kylpyhuoneeseen.

* * *

**A/N:** Noin. Vain yksi kappale, koska meillä on vain kappaleeseen 43 asti valmiina ja olisi ikävää, jos tämä saisi kiinni valmiit kappaleet. Minulla on kyllä 44 työn alla, mutta olen suhteellisen kiireinen koulun kanssa, joten en voi taata, että saisimme loppua valmiiksi vieläkään. Eli tästä lähin vain yksittäisiä päivityksiä, mutta korvauksena yritän päivittää tasaisemmin väliajoin. Jättäkää silti palautetta, sitä on aina kiva kuulla.


	33. ÄLÄ HÄTÄILE

Minä ja minun "säännölliset" päivitykseni... No, kiitos kommentista kappaleeseen 32, nyt taas alkaa taso parantua. Ja oikein tunnistettu, biisihän oli Aladdinista ja varkaiden kuninkaasta.

**33. ÄLÄ HÄTÄILE**

Kolmikko porskutteli tyytyväisenä uima-altaan tapaisessa kylpyammeessa. Tai ainakin Tamakilla ja Lotalla oli mukavaa, Harrya edelleen häiritsi Lotan paikalla olo, joten pojan kylpeminen jäi vähälle. Lotta kuitenkin kyllästyi vedessä läträämiseen ja nousi pois altaasta.

"Jos kääntäisitte katseenne takaseinään, älkääkä käyttäkö peilejä", tyttö totesi kuivatessaan itseään pyyhkeeseen. Pojat toimivat ohjeiden mukaan – herrasmiehiä kun olivat.

"Vaihtakaa tekin vaatteet, menen ulos odottamaan", Lotta huomautti ja katosi pyyhe ja uimapuku mukanaan käytävään. Tyttö jäi nojaamaan ovea vastapäiselle seinälle. Muutaman kolahduksen, sadattelun ja suuren pahoittelutulvan jälkeen Tamaki ja Harry tulivat varovaisesti ulos tammisen oven takaa täysin pukeutuneina.

Harry pyöritti kädessään pergamentin palasta.

"Tässä kartassa on jotain mätää. Kalkaroksen toimistossa on Barty Kyyry", poika huomautti.

"Ehkä hän on siellä käymässä?" Tamaki ehdotti olkiaan kohauttaen.

"Piste liikkuu nopeasti... näyttää enemmän siltä, että hän penkoo jotakin."  
"Ehkä hänellä on vain pakkoliikkeitä?"

"Tai ei jaksa pysyä paikallaan? Minä en ainakaan pysty istumaan pitkään paikallani", Lotta huomautti ja siirtyi Harryn viereen katsomaan karttaa. Pergamentin päällä risteili mustia viivoja, jotka muodostivat Tylypahkan pohjapiirroksen. Tupien kohdalle oli kerääntynyt suuri määrä kärpäsenkakalta näyttävää mössöä.

"Hei mikä tuo kohta on?" Tamaki kysyi osoittaen kartan alareunaa. Harry nojautui eteenpäin ja lopulta raaputti kärpäsenkakan pois kartastaan.

"Tiellä ei näytä olevan ketään... Riesu pomppii palkintohuoneessa, mutta Voro ja se penteleen katinraato ovat Voron työhuoneessa..." Harry pohti ja osoitteli kartasta valittuja kohtia. Tamaki ja Lotta nyökyttelivät ymmärtävänsä asian.

"Näkymättömyysviitan alle mahtuu vain kaksi..." poika lopulta totesi tunkiessaan karttaa taskuunsa, pidellessään kultaista munaa ja leväyttäessä auki neulotulta vedeltä näyttävää kangasta.

"Siispä kävelen katossa", Lotta huomautti ja kolautti saappaansa kannat yhteen. Tyttö siirtyi käytävän reunaan ja poikien hämmästykseksi kiipesi seinää pitkin kattoon.

"Tuota, miksi tämä salailu?" Tamaki kysyi tuijottaessaan Lotan märkiä hiuksia, joista putoili pieniä vesipisaroita.

"Salaisuudet ovat mukavia", Lotta vastasi ja sitoi hiuksensa ylös.

He kävelivät kohti rohkelikkojen tiloja ohittaen useita nukkuvia maalauksia ja pari todella hämärää patsasta.

"Millä logiikalla he oikeasti antavat tuollaisten näkyä katukuvassa?" Tamaki kysyi kauhistuneena heidän ohittaessaan patsasta, jonka selästä kasvoi toinen pää.

"Se näyttää paremmalta yläilmoista, en tiedä", Lotta huomautti ja harppasi nukkuvan lepakon yli. Portaikon tullessa vastaan Harry ja Tamaki pysähtyivät.

"Lotta, miten ajattelit selvitä tästä eteenpäin?" Harry kysyi epävarmasti. Lotta kohautti olkiaan ja hymyili.

"Jotenkin, se nähdään sitten", hän totesi hymyillen ja käveli kulman taakse.

"Tuo on aika hermostuttavaa..." Tamaki huomautti. Harry vain nyökkäsi myöntäväisesti.

Lotta käveli seinää pitkin, tervehti kohteliaalla nyökkäyksellä ohi lipuvaa kummitusta ja kiepsahti täydellisellä ninjaloikalla seuraavan portaikon tasanteelle. Hypyn aikana kultamuna kuitenkin putosi tytön pyyhkeestä muotoillusta kassista ja fysiikan lakien nojalla sen vauhti kasvoi aina tuplasti, mitä alemmas se putosi. Sen suurempia ajattelematta Lotta hyppäsi karkaavan esineen perään vapaapudotukseen. Pudotus säikäytti pahasti pojat, mutta tyttö ei ehtinyt välittää vauhdissaan muiden mielenterveydestä. Tyttö tarrasi hetkeksi kiinni puhtaasta seinästä jarruttaen vauhtiaan ja loikkasi sitten kohti maanpintaa. Kultamuna kolahti kiviseen lattiaan lähtien vierimään kohti kuvakudosta. Lotta jysähti lattiaan, teki kuperkeikan jatkaen liikettä ja pysähtyi selvittelemään päätään. Maailma näytti jotenkin... huojuvalta. Merisairaalta peräti. Tyttö yritti miettiä, oliko se normaalia. Ja sitten mikä on normaalia. Hän kuuli kuinka Tamaki ja Harry juoksivat portaat alas ja tulivat kyselemään hänen vointiaan. Lotta tuijotti heitä hymyillen kuin olisi juopunut jostain.

"Ei tässä mitään – " Lotta aloitti, mutta samassa kuvakudoksen takaa alkoi kuulua jo tutuksi tullut euroviisukappale. Tyttö nousi pystyyn ja ampaisi verhon taakse sammuttamaa soittorasiaa. Harry ja Tamaki seurasivat perästä.

"RIESU!" kuuli karjahdus kuvakudoksen takaa. Lotta päätti hylätä mahdollisen paljastajansa ja ampaisi kattoon roikkumaan muistuttaen hämähäkkimiestä. Pojat piiloutuivat Harryn näkymättömyysviitan alle.

"Mitä mekkaloit? Yritätkö herättää koko linnan vonguttaessasi niitä suomalaisia rallatuksia? Onko sinulta mennyt viimeinenkin järjenkaistale?" Voro mekkaloi yhtä pahasti tempaistessaan kuvakudoksen syrjään. Mies kolisteli kissansa kanssa katsomaan joikuvaa munaa.

"Riesu! Olet varastanut tuon joltain ottelijalta! Minä kyllä höyhennän sinut, sinä pieni kierosilmäinen..." vahtimestari mutisi sulkiessaan irvokkaan soittorasian. Lotta heitti tässä vaiheessa hyvästit mahdollisuudelle saada munansa takaisin – kieltäen samalla itseään ajattelemasta yhtään pidemmälle synonyymejä sanalle "muna" – ja pelastaa oma nahkansa. Toisaalta, Tamaki ja Harry olivat pinteessä ja hän voisi auttaa ystävää hädässä.

"Jaa jaa, että täällä taidetaan piileskellä, vai niin, vai niin", vahtimestari mutisi nuuhkiessaan ilmaa ja kävellessään kohti paikkaa, mihin pojat olivat kadonneet viitan avulla. Lotta päätti iskeä, pudottautui maahan, potkaisi mieheltä jalat alta, nappasi kultamunan käsiinsä ja loikkasi takaisin ylös. Suomalainen mutisi nopeasti muutaman sanan ja heilautti sormiaan käynnistääkseen taian. Voron kompuroidessa ylös katossa ei näkynyt merkkiäkään kahdeksannesta matkustajasta, mutta käytävän kaarteessa sen sijaan näkyi jonkun katoavan kulman taakse.

"_Viranomaiset saa mua turhaan etsiä.  
Vielä riittää sentään jonkin verran metsiä _", Lotta hyräili katosta saaden kampatun vahtimestarin kimpaantumaan vielä enemmän.

"Jaa jaa! Että tällaista peliä Riesu, kyllä minä järjestän sinulle lähtöpassit, odotas kun saan sinut kiinni", mies mutisi ja lähti linkuttamaan käytävää pitkin.

"Kaikki kunnossa, pojat?" Lotta kysyi laskeuduttuaan pehmeästi katosta.

"Ei ole! Minulla ei ole karttaa!" Harry parahti. Lotta ja Tamaki kohottivat kulmiaan.

"Mitä erikoista siinä kartassa on?" Tamaki kysyi.

"Se näyttää salakäytävät ja linnassa liikkuvat ihmiset ja sain sen Frediltä ja Georgelta ja sitten paljastui, että se on isäni ystävien tekemä..." poika valitti hiljaisella äänellä. Tamaki ryhdistäytyi.

"Se on siis perintökartta! Lotta, meidän täytyy hankkia se takaisin oikealle omistajalle!" hän totesi. Lotta varmisti, että muna pysyi nyt paremmin tekaistussa selkärepussa ja hymähti.

"Selvä, mutta pidäppä pienempää ääntä, en halua käyttää illuusioita enempää", hän huomautti heittäessään repun selkäänsä ja todetakseen, että se oli huono idea. Kullan tiheys kun sattui olemaan 19,23 kilogrammaa kuutiodesimetriä kohden.

Joukko ihmisiä hiippaili kulmalle, jonka takaa kuului ääniä. Lotta ja Tamaki kurkistivat kulmalta ja hätistivät joukon nuorinta taaemmas. Voro ei suinkaan ollut saanut kiinni tekaistua räyhähenkeä vaan Kalkaroksen. Liimalettinen mies näytti huvittavalta perhoshaavi päässään. Vakoojilta pääsi tahtomatta pieni tyrskähdys, joka hälytti sekä Harryn että perhoshaavipään ja Voron.

"Kuka siellä?" "Mitä siellä tapahtuu?"  
"Ei kukaan, ei mitään!"

"Ai, hyvä."

Kalkaros nyrpisti isoa nenäänsä ja kääntyi Voron puoleen.

"Minun työhuoneeseeni on murtauduttu. Etsit syyllisen kanssani."

"Riesu on oppinut näköjään jakautumaan. Pitää mainita rehtorille. Jospa viimeinkin --" Voro hymyili ja irrotti haavia liemienopettajan päästä.

"Ei se ollut se räyhähenki. Ovessa oli turvalukko, ketju ja muutama taika, jotka vain velho voisi murtaa", Kalkaros ärähti vahtimestarille.

"Mikäs muna sinulla on muuten käsissäsi?" lientenopettaja kysyi. Kolme oppilasta nurkan takana päästivät äänekkään krrrtsssskk-muistuttavan äännähdyksen ja nipistivät nenänsä kiinni.

"Jaa tämä? Riesu ilmeisesti pihisti sen joltain ottelijalta, siitä saa hyvän todistuskappaleen –" pidemmälle vahtimestari ei päässyt, sillä Kalkaros keskeytti hänen puheensa.

"Hysh taliaivo, tuolla nurkan takana on joku", mies sähähti ja harppoi viitta hulmuten kohti urheita sankareita. Tamaki ja Lotta vetäytyivät nopeasti vakoilupaikoiltaan ja Harry heitti nopsana poikana näkymättömyysviitan ylleen.

"Jalat!" Harry kuiskasi tajutessaan, että viitta oli vähän liian pieni kahdelle täysi-ikäiselle velholle ja yhdelle nassikalle. Lotta tönäisi molempia poikia likemmäs seinää ja he kaikki painautuivat viileätä kiveä vasten, samalla kun tunsivat toistensa läsnäolon vähän liiankin likellä.

Kalkaros nuuhki kuin verikoira nurkan tienoita.

"Täällä on joku... Minä voin haistaa sen", mies mutisi. Norriska oli myös ilmestynyt nuuhkimaan ja lähestyi piiloutunutta kolmikkoa. Lotta nousi varpailleen ja panautui Tamakia vasten rutistaen pojan seinää vasten.

"Prinsessa, tämä on kyllä viehättävää, mutta..."  
"Pää kiinni vai paljastammeko itsemme suosiolla?"  
"Tshyhs molemmat!"

Mutta sitten!  
_Klank_. Askeleen mittainen tauko. _Klank_. Toinen askeleen mittainen tauko. Vielä kolmas _klank_.

"Pyjamakutsutko täällä on? Miksei minua ole kutsuttu mukaan?" Vauhkomieli mörisi kävellessään lähemmäs yhä koiraa leikkivää Kalkarosta.

"Me kuulimme ääniä", Voro ehti selittää, mutta Kalkaros vaimensi miehen yhdellä mulkaisulla.

"Vai että niinkin mukavasti on päässyt sattumaan? Kuullenhan minäkin niitä, aina välillä. Välttelen parhaani mukaan niitä, joissa käsketään hyökkäämään kaikkien liikkuvan kimppuun", Vauhkomieli murahti. Vauhkomielen silmä – siis se sininen ja tosi omituinen, juuri niin, Se silmä – pyöri ja irtosi kuopastaan. Lotta kohotti kulmiaan.

"Mietinkin milloin tuo tekisin tuon", hän supatti saaden vain vihaisen sihahduksen vastaukseksi. Vauhkomieli kolahteli nostamaan silmäänsä ja asetti sen hieman hihansuuhunsa pyyhittyään takaisin paikoilleen. Voitte kuvitella Kalkaroksen ja Voron ilmeet. Silmä pyörähteli hetken aikaa kuopassa ja pysähtyi sitten tuijottamaan viitan alle piiloutuneita ottelijoita.

Tuijotuskilpailua kesti hetken ajan, kunnes Kalkaros päätti ryhtyä valittamaan työhuoneestaan.

"Sinne on murtauduttu", professori lopulta totesi ja heilutteli paheksuvasti sieraimia. Vauhkomieli mörähti ja tuijotteli hetken aikaa virkatoveriaan. Vauhkomieli mörähti vastaukseksi.

"Sieltä on viety lienten ainesosia. Jotkut oppilaat keittelevät taas varmasti laittomia valmisteita. Viime vuonna heillä taisi olla kilpailu siitä, kuka onnistuu tekemään omituisimmin maustetun juustokeiton", Kalkaros totesi.

"Jaaha, kokeilepa nuuskia heidät esille sitten. Mikäs tuo tuossa oikein on? Onko joku yrittänyt tehdä paperikurjen? Minä olen haka origamien suhteen, osaan taitella oravan ja lahnan", Vauhkomieli selitti ja osoitti pergamentin palaa, joka oli tarttunut Kalkaroksen kengänkantaan. Kalkaros nosti vasenta jalkaansa ja ravisteli sitä saadakseen lapun irtoamaan. Lotta huomasi, että Harry haukkoi henkeä kuin kuivalle maalle joutunut kultakala.

"Kartta!" poika ähkäisi.

"Näyttää vähän karheanpuoleiselta. Ei siitä saisi juuri mitään taiteltua", totesi. Harry ilmeisesti ei ajatellut sen suurempia, sillä poika heitti viitan pois päältään ja huusi äänettömästi: "Se pergamentinpala on minun". Lotta sähähti tempaistessaan pojan takaisin viereensä. Tamaki heitti yhtä nopeasti näkymättömyysviitan takaisin ryhmän ylle. Kalkarokselta ja Vorolta esitys meni täysin ohi, mutta Vauhkomieli ymmärsi mitä Harry (ja kaksi muuta) hakivat takaa.

"Ohops, taisinkin erehtyä. Minulta putosi tänne käytävään pari päivää sitten juuri tuollainen palanen. Se taitaakin olla minun", mies totesi ja kutsui lapun käsiinsä.

"Potter!" Kalkaros sähähti yhtäkkiä säikäyttäen kaikki muut käytävässä olijat itseään ja Vauhkomieltä lukuunottamatta.

"Mites hän tähän liittyy?" Vauhkomieli kysyi laiskasti ja tuijotti pergamenttia käsissään.

"Aina, siis aina, kun linnassa käytävillä tapahtuu jotain omituista yöaikaan on Potter ollut asialla. Se on tosiasia!" Kalkaros vastasi.

"Mikäs muna muuten sinulla on käsissäsi?" Vauhkomieli mörisi kiinnittäessään huomiota kerrankin Voroon Kalkaroksen aiheellisesta vainoharhaisuudesta välittämättä. Voro näytti kultaista munaa hymyillen.

"Ottelijoiden vihje. Riesu on ryöstänyt sen joltain ottelijalta ja nyt minä saan siitä hyvän syyn – "

Tamaki kohotti viittaa ja luikahti pois Lotan ja Harryn hämmästykseksi.

"Sen täytyykin olla minun", poika totesi saaden hymyllään käytävän valaistumaan. Kalkaros ja Voro aukoivat suutansa Tamakin ottaessa kultamunan syliinsä.

"Pudotin sen vahingossa ja ilmeisesti en sitten huomannut sitä. Pahoittelen vaivaa, jonka se on aiheuttanut", Tamaki jatkoi ja kumarsi hieman vahtimestarille, joka hämmentyi vielä enemmän tästä harvinaisen kohteliaasta käytöksestä.

"Toivotan teille kaikille hyvää yötä ja kauniita unia", poika sanoi ja kumarsi vielä kerran. Tamaki katosi kulman taakse. Lotta nykäisi Harrya hihasta merkiksi, että olisi aika joutua, mutta poika pudisti päätänsä ja osoitti Vauhkomielen käsissä olevaa karttaa.

"Poika on oikeassa, me voisimme ihan hyvin mennä kaikki nukkumaan", Vauhkomieli mörisi ja kopautti puujalkaansa sanojensa painoksi. Kalkaros vaikutti jotenkin hämmentyneeltä ja yritti koota itseään pienistä Kalkaroksen paloista.

"Se, se kuulostaa ihan hyvältä idealta", mies totesi voipuneesti ja poistui hieman hoiperrellen paikalta. Voro tuijotti käytävän seinää, kunnes nyökkäsi olevansa samaa mieltä Vauhkomielen kanssa ja hyviä öitä toivotellen lähti itsekin kissansa kanssa.

Harry heitti viitan pois heidän päältään ja harppasi Vauhkomielen luokse. Mies hörähti nauruntapaisen.

"Läheltä piti, Potter", mies totesi ja pörrötti pojan mustaa kuontaloa. Lotta taitteli tunnollisesti viitan kasaan ja piti sitä käsivarrellaan kuin paras miespalvelija konsanaan.

"Mikä tämä on?" Vauhkomieli kysyi ja näytti karttaa pojalle.

"Tylypahkan kartta, se on aika hyödyllinen", Harry vakuutteli. Lotta yritti nähdä paikaltaan mihin asti Tamaki oli kävellyt. Vauhkomieli pyöritteli karttaa käsissään ja mutisi hämmästeleviä kommentteja.

"Et kai vain sattunut näkemään kartalta, kuka tunkeutui professori Kalkaroksen työhuoneeseen?" Vauhkomieli kysyi. Harry nyökkäsi.

"Joo, se oli herra Kyyry."

"Siis se tuomari, jonka nenän alapuolelle hammasharja on tehnyt pesänsä."

"Neiti..."  
"Sano vain Lotta."  
"Tuo ei taida olla oikeaa puheta ottelijan suusta tuomaria kohtaan?"

"Ei taida olla."

Vauhkomieli murahti ja pyöritteli karttaa käsissään vielä hetken ajan.

"Potter, saanko lainata tätä?"

"Mitä?"  
"Saanko lainata tätä?"  
"Joo, siitä vaan."  
"Kiitos. Mutta, menkäähän nukkumaan, teillä ainakin pitäisi olla huomenna koulupäivä", Vauhkomieli kehotti silmäillen oikealla silmällään Harrya ja Lottaa. Lotta ojensi näkömättömyysviitan oikealle omistajalleen. Harry otti viittansa vastaan tyytyväisenä, mutta huomasi yhden asian.

"Hitto! Nyt minulta on kadonnut se vihjemuna!"  
"Jaa-a, se taitaa olla Tamakilla. Juostaan se jätkä kiinni niin saat sen takaisin", Lotta vastasi virnistäen.

"Mitenkäs te kaikki kolme muuten olette liikenteessä? Ja pyyhkeiden kanssa?" Vauhkomieli kysyi.

"Ratkaisimme vihjeen seuraavaan koetukseen", Lotta vastasi ja repi Harryn mukaansa.

* * *

A/N: Nyt saatte päättää. Emoota on valmiina kappaleeseen 44. 6 kappaletta jäljellä, siis. Haluatteko n. viikon välein 1 vai 2 kappaletta? Voi olla, että olemme nopeita Ladyn kanssa, tai voi olla, että emme saa oikein mitään aikaan ja lopun kanssa menee maaliskuulle.

Tästä kappaleesta. Alun "Piste liikkuu nopeasti... näyttää enemmän siltä, että hän penkoo jotakin." "Ehkä hänellä on vain pakkoliikkeitä?" -kohta oikeasti saa minut nauramaan joka kerta.


	34. Hengitystä pinnan alla

Joulun kunniaksi saatte koko toisen koetuksen kerralla. Ajattelin kyllä, että voisin uhkarohkeasti jatkaa kaksoispäivityksiäkin...

**34. Hengitystä pinnan alla**

Kirjakasat huojuivat uhkaavasti, kun Ron lysähti vasten pöytää. Hetken kuluttua Harry seurasi esimerkkiä, mutta hän oli turhan varomaton. Kymmenien kirjojen korkuiset pinot päättivät kostaa tärähdyksen kaatumalla hänen niskaansa.

"Olkaa hiljempaa!" Hermione ohjeisti, kun Harry valitti tuskaansa. Kirjastonhoitaja, koulun opettajain huoneen tarkkuusheiton epävirallinen mestari vain vähän Kalkaroksen edellä, paiskasi Harrya _Valtavan Parsan seikkailut Yksisarvismaassa -_niteellä, jossa oli noin 1300 sivua, värikuvitus ja kovat kannet.

Ed kurkkasi oman kirjansa yli nopeasti, mutta arvioi keskustelun tylsäksi ja palasi lukemaansa.

"Tästä ei tule mitään", hän huokasi käytyään läpi vielä kolme kirjaa, joista yksi käsitteli maan alla eläviä oravia, yksi pohdiskeli, mitä kastelukannunmalliset pilvet mahtoivat tarkoittaa ja mitä merkitsi se, että silmiä siristäessään niissä näkikin elefantin ja viimeisessä oli modernia runoutta, kirjoittajana joku Elrond. Huomattavasti käytetyin sana oli "tuho". Edin varovaisen arvion mukaan se ja sen muutamat synonyymit sisälsivät noin neljänneksen koko kirjan sisällöstä.

"Mutta meidän pitää yrittää! Miten minä muuten selviän huomisesta?" Harry voihkaisi epätoivoisesti ja katsoi Ediä koiranpentusilmillä. Huokaisten Ed otti jälleen uuden kirjan käteensä.

Ilmeisesti se käsitteli erilaisia teorioita rapujen lisääntymisestä. Ainakin se liittyi etäisesti veteen.

"Ron? Hermione?" Fred ja George ilmestyivät pöydän viereen. Neljä väsynyttä silmäparia kääntyi katsomaan heitä ja pojat melkein kavahtivat.

"Niin?" Hermione kysyi kirjojen nostattaman pölyn kuivattamalla, narisevalla äänellä.

Kaksoset näyttivät hetken siltä, että haluaisivat paeta, mutta rohkeasti molemmat jäivät niille jalansijoilleen.

"McGarmiwa kysyi teitä", Fred tiedotti. George alkoi kurkkailla hivenen vainoharhaisesti hyllyjen lomitse. Kun Ron ja Hermione olivat lähteneet ja vannottaneet Harrya lukemaan mahdollisimman paljon ja kertomaan, jos hän löytäisi nopean hoidon jalkasilsaan, he lähtivät. Fred ja George lähtivät pian heidän jälkeensä lähes äänettömästi, aivan kuin kuunnelleen takaansa kuuluvia liikkeitä.

Hetken kuluttua Ulla tuli esiin hyllyjen takaa ja loi ihailevan katseen poikien perään.

"Hienoja miehiä. Huomasivat minutkin. Harmi, ettei heitä näe kovin usein", hän huokasi.

"Sinullahan on jo poikaystävä. Sitä paitsi heitä on kaksi", Ed kommentoi ja palasi kirjalijan huomioihin siitä, että ravuilla saattaisi olla edistynytttä kloonausteknologiaa.

"Kammottavaksi, tiedetään. Sitä paitsi Salarakas on ainoani. Minä vain fanitan", Ulla selitti ja alkoi kiinnostuneena tutkia pöydällä lojuvia kirjoja.

"Niin kai sitten", Ed mutisi ja päätti lopulta vaihtaa kirjaa. Kun hän palasi, Ulla alkoi innokkaasti heiluttaa yhtä kirjaa.

"Katso, Ed! Tämä on pyhäinhäväistys! Kamalaa! Jumalanpilkkaa!" tyttö marmatti närkästyneenä ja vilkutti villisti kirjallaan.

"Mikä se on?" Ed kysyi uteliaana ja yritti tarkentaa kirjaan. Ulla lopetti kirjan heiluttamisen ja ojensi sen Edille. Kannessa luki "Täyttävimmät lahnaherkut".

"Kuvittele nyt, miltä Yuanista tuntuisi..." Sen jälkeen Ulla mutisi jotain epäselvää zombie-lahnoista, veti itselleen tuolin ja alkoi lukea kirjaa. Kolmestaan Harryn kanssa he jäivät kirjastoon ottamaan selvää nopeista keinoista selvitä pitkistä sukelluksista. Kukaan ei kyllä oikein tiennyt miksi.

Ed heräsi epämääräiseen mutinaan.

"Regal istumassa alasti nurtsilla..." Sitä seurasi kirkaisu ja myöskin pöytää vasten uinahtanut Ulla ponnahti istumaan. Harrykin havahtui säpsähtäen.

"Martelin kiitos se oli vain unta! Mutta... Ne mielikuvat..." Ulla mutisi huohottaen. Sitten hän yllättäen rauhoittui.

"Hei, kotitonttu! Mitä teet täällä?" tyttö kysyi hilpeästi, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.

Edkin kiinnitti huomionsa kotitonttuun. Hän tavallaan piti kotitontuista, ne eivät aiheuttaneet hänelle ... kohtauksia.

"Parry! Mymmenen kinuuttia aikaa!"

"Voi ei... Joku on taas antanut Dobbyn syödä hattaroita", Harry kirosi, ennen kuin tajusi siirrellä kirjaimet paikoilleen, "Kymmenen minuuttia?!"

"Van-ai!" Dobby hihkaisi. Ulla otti esille kännykkänsä.

"Totta se on. Paras pitää kiirettä", hän myönsi ja nousi seisomaan. Hän alkoi pörröttää hiuksiaan ja oikoa koulupukuaan.

"Parry! Ota tämä!" Dobby huudahti ja tyrkytti Harrylle jokseenkin epämääräistä tukkua ruohoa. Harry näytti äärimmäisen epäluuloiselta. Ulla nappasi ruohotukun ja pyöritteli sitä hetken sormissaan. Sitten hän vielä nuuhkaisi sitä varovasti.

"Kidusruohoa! Hyvää tavaraa, rukouksesi on kuultu. Martel taitaa pitää sinusta", Ulla selitti innokkaasti ja täysin käsittämättömästi ja ojensi ruohot Harrylle.

"Epämääräinen ruoho sekopäiseltä tontulta on siis hyvä juttu?" Harry kysyi eikä näyttänyt vieläkään luottavaiselta.

"Paras aikoihin", Ulla vastasi nyökäten. Hän oli jo melkein katoamassa – Ed osasi nykyään lukea merkit, jotka sitä edelsivät – kun sokerihumalainen Dobby alkoi hihkua:

"Weezy! Pelastetaan Weezy! Weezy! Parry, kidä piirettä! Weezy!"

Ulla käännähti terävästi.

"Onko niillä Ron?" hän kysyi ja loi Dobbyyn katseen, joka napautti tontun heti selväpäiseksi.

"Kyllä, rouva!" tonttu hihkaisi ja teki kunniaa. Se pakeni heti perään paikalta kovaäänisesti poksahtaen.

"Harry!" Ulla käännähti uudelleen niin että hänen mekkonsa helma hulmahti.

"Meillä on kiire!" Hän nykäisi Harryn mukaansa ja katosi, ennen kuin Ed ehti kysellä mitä oli tekeillä.

Ed kiirehti mahdollisimman nopeasti järven rannalle. Hän kiiruhti kilpailijoiden luo. Harry tuijotteli vettä vilusta väristen ja kieltäytyi riisumasta huppariaan, vaikka Ulla mankui vieressä.

"Ronin puolesta!"

"Ei, täällä on kylmä eikä kisa ala vielä viiteen minuuttiin!"

Samassa tuttu harakka lehahti ilman halki.

"Hopea?" Ukitake, joka oli saapunut kisa-alueelle kyselemään kilpailijoiden tunnelmia.

"Se", Ulla vahvisti katsomatta koko otusta. Ed tajusi ihmetellä, missä Lotta mahtoi kuljeskella. Shunsuita, joka oli seurannut Ukitakea, kiinnosti kuitenkin jokin muu.

"Tuota harakkaa ei ole näkynyt aikoihin", hän totesi mietteliäänä.

"Joo, kirjoittajien moka", kommentoi Lotta, joka ilmestyi äkisti paikalle, "Ulla, vaaditko sinä todellakin Harryn riisuutumista?"

Tamaki tanssahteli heidän luokseen Kyoya ja kaksoset perässään.

"Oletteko te nähneet Haruhia? Emme ole nähneet häntä eilisillan jälkeen", Tamaki kysyi eikä hohtanut niin paljon kuin tavallisesti.

"Olisiko järven pohjassa?" Ed ehdotti ja virnisti Tamakin ilmeelle.

"Sitä se veden alla kuuluva laulu siis tarkoitti", Kyoya nyökkäili.

Tamaki pyörähti kuin paraskin disko-kuningas.

"Hänet täytyy pelastaa!"

"Sehän tämän tehtävän idea on", Lotta huomautti ja alkoi kaivaa kassistaan uimalakkia, "Ulla, tiedätkö yhtään, ketä olen pelastamssa?"

Ulla purskahti nauruun. Hän veti Edin puoleensa.

"Neville", hän kuiskasi huvittuneena ja Ed sai vain juuri ja juuri selvää naurun lomasta.

Samassa Lotta kamppasi Ullan ja osoitti häntä isommalla taikasauvallaan.

"Toistaisitko tuon?"

Ulla nauroi vielä hetken, mutta rauhoittui lopulta tarpeeksi kieltäytyäkseen. Koskaan ei saatu selville, mitä Lotta oikeastaan olisi tehnyt, koska yhtäkkiä Dumbledore harhaili paikalle.

"Voi kultamussukat, koetuksen pitäisi jo alkaa, jookosta?" hän tiedotti lammasmaisesti hymyillen.

Lotta lähti vastahakoisesti miehen perään, kuten muutkin kilpailijat.

Ulla hyppäsi pystyyn, siivosi näppärällä taialla pahimmat sohjot vaatteistaan ja nyki Edin mukaansa seuraamaan kilpailijoita.

"Koska olisi todella epäreilua selittää, mitä olette tekemässä, saatte aloittaa heti toiminnan! Teillä on tunti aikaa, hakekaa omanne takaisin. Pakoillanne, valmiit, hep!" Bagman kaiutteli yli järven, mutta tarkoitti kuitenkin sanansa ottelijoille.

Seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus.

Krum alkoi kaivaa taikasauvaa paksujen talvikaapujensa taskusta.

"Tiedan, etta se on jossain taalla..."

Tamaki otti esille kaukosäätimen ja painoi suurieleisesti nappia. Mitään ei tapahtunut.

Fleur alkoi kaivaa mukanaan ollutta laatikkoa. Hän otti sieltä teleskooppivirvelin, venytti sen täyteen pituuteensa ja alkoi käydä läpi vieheitään.

"Anteeksi, neiti Delacour..." Bagman yritti aloittaa lauseen.

"'yst, minä kalastan!" Fleur suhahti, valitsi vieheen, heilautti vavan tyylikkäästi olkansa yli ja istuutui sitten satunnaiselle jakkaralle.

"Tiedättehän, että..."

"'yst!"

"Hyvä on, jatkakaa..."

Sillä aikaa Cedric oli riisunut vaatteitaan ja oli nyt pukeutunut pelkkiin kalsareihin. Hän otti kunnon vauhdit ja hyppäsi kynttilähypyllä lampeen. Kolmen sekunnin kuluttua hän palasi pintaan, ui rantaan, kaivoi sauvan kasassa lojuvien vaatteiden taskusta ja taikoi ilmakuplan päänsä ympärille. Sitten hän kahlasi takaisin veteen.

Lotta taas vaelsi kaikessa rauhassa Ullan ja Edin luo.

"Neville", Ulla vastasi, ennen kuin Lotta ehti kysyä.

"Neville?"

"Neville."

"Miksi Neville?"

"No, kun minulta kerran kysyttiin..."

"En minä tahdo pelastaa Nevilleä!"

"Ei pidä itkeä kaatunutta maitoa."

Keskustelu katkesi, kun veden kalvon rikkoi suuri, kultainen sukellusvene. Se kimalteli, vaikka aurinko oli pilvessä.

"Tiesin, että se toimisi", Tamaki mutisi ja painoi toista nappia, joka avasi luukun sukellusveneeseen.

Hän veti päähänsä ristelijänkapteenin lakkia muistuttavan valkoisen hatun, kiipesi juhlavasti vikutellen sukellusveneeseen ja painui pinnan alle.

"Loysinpa!" Krum hihkaisi lopulta. Hän otti sauvansa ja kahlasi veteen. Jäi arvoitukseksi, mitä hän oikeastaan suunnitteli.

Ulla teki Harrylle huitovia eleitä kohti vettä. Poika pyöritti silmiään, mutta kahlasi veteen riisuttuaan kenkänsä. Hän tunki tukon ruohoa suuhunsa ja painui sitten pinnan alle.

Ulla nyökkäsi kohti katsomoa.

"Mihin Lotta oikeastaan meni? Ei kai hän karannut?" Ed kysyi hämmentyneenä, kun he kiersivät järveä.

"...hyvä kysymys", Ulla vastasi ja vilkaisi järveä, jonka rannalla Fleur edelleen istui onkensa kanssa ja jonka pinnan rikkoi sukellusveneen itsepintainen periskooppi.


	35. Meren pohjal' merimakkaral' oma koti on

**35. Meren pinnan alla merimakkaralla oma koti on**

Tamaki hyppäsi täydellisyyttä tavoittelevalla loikalla sukellusveneensä katolle. Poika vilkutti muutaman kerran linnunsiipisille kameroille, jotka lähettivät kuvansa jättimäisille skriineille järven toiselle rannalle. Yksi noista kameroista tunkeutui sukellusveneen sisätiloihin lennähtäen heti takaisin. Pieni mekaanikko kömpi luukusta ulos tehden kunniaa Tamakille.

"Kaikki kunnossa, sir! Voitte aloittaa sukelluksen. Minun täytyy kuitenkin ilmoittaa, että tänne tunkeutui jokin pieni elikko kadoten heti näkyvistä. Epäilen, ettei se aiheuta juuri vahinkoja", pikkuruinen mies kertoi.

"Hienoa työtä", Tamaki vastasi ja veti sen edellisessä kappaleessa mainitun kapteeninhatun päähänsä. Poika pudottautui sulavasti luukusta alas ja sulki luukun perässään. Alkaessaan painua pinnan alle poika kuuli, kuinka veneen päälle laskeutui jotain, joka kuulosti linnun jaloilta. Linnun jalat tepastelivat kantta ympäri ja linnun nokka koputti paineilmaluukkua.

Vielä hetken aikaa näkyi veden pinta kahden mustan pyrstösulan kanssa etulasista ja sitten sukellusvene katosi pinnan alle.

* * *

Järven pinnan yläpuoelle jääneet kummajaiset siirtyivät katsojien joukkoon. Tietysti tämä laukaisi katsojien seassa suuren kuiskutusmyräkän, jota muut sitten yrittivät vaimentaa vihaisilla shh-äännähdyksillä. Toisaalta, mitä järkeä oli käskeä ihmisiä olemaan hiljaa? Eihän ottelijoilta päässyt mitään järkeviä kommentteja, paitsi no satunnaiset ilmakuplat. Bagmankin väitteli professori McGarmivan kanssa kumikanojen tärkeydestä kellukkeina.

Ukitake ja Shunsui valtasivat paikat kymmenen metrin päästä pääskriiniltä.

"Tuntuuko sinusta, että täällä on vähän tyhjää tilaa?" Shunsui kysyi nojautuen taaksepäin penkillään ja silmäillen ympäriinsä. Oppilaat olivat siirtyneet parhaimillaan parin metrin päähän kapteeneista.

"Onhan täällä... vähän erilaiset tunnelmat mitä divisioonien ruokalassa. Pahimmillaan muutama sentti eroa ja parhaimillaan yksi desimetri", Ukitake mutisi.

"Miten te aina onnistutte raivaamaan tilan ympärillenne?" Roy kysyi istuessaan Ukitaken viereen. Kuolemanjumalat kohottivat olkiaan tavoitellessaan hymyillään viattomuutta.

"No, eipä väliä. Minä ainakin hyödyn tästä", alkeamianprofessori totesi ja nauroi varsin häijyltä kuulostavan naurun.

"Miksi muuten tulit tänne... alas?" Shunsui kysyi Ukitaken yli Roylta.

"Se kumikanan heilutteli häiritsi ja sitten näin yksinäisen lentävän munakoison ja pidin sitä merkkinä siirtyä muualle", mies vastasi kumartuen itsekin valkohiuksisen miehen ylle.

"Ai? Meillä on tuollekin ennustus. 'Kun näet yksinäisen munakoison leijumassa pois päin kumikanasta, sinun on aika siirtyä jahtaamaan parsaa'", Shunsui kertoi ja nojautui vielä hieman lähemmäs Royta.

"En ole koskaan kuullutkaan tuollaista. Minusta tuntuu – " pidemmälle Roy ei päässyt, sillä Ukitake työnsi molemmat pois edestään ja tallasi päälle.

"Minusta tuntuu, että hän ei pidä siitä, että hänen päälleen kummarutaan", Shunsui mutisi yrittäessään vilkaista Royta.

"Hyvä havainto. Shunsui, sinulla on erittäin väkivaltainen vaimo. Pyhän Martelin nimeen, älä potkaise selkään!" Roy älähti ja vingahti kivusta. Ed nauroi tekohäijyä naurua taustalla ja tuijotti vedenalaista kuvaa jostain omituisesta linnasta. Linna näytti siltä, että se löytyisi mistä tahansa vähänkin normaaliin taipuvasta akvaariosta. Huonosta normaalista akvaariosta.

* * *

"Ohjaat vikaan", kuului erittäin tuttu ääni Tamakin takaa.

"Ai? Mihin suuntaan sitten?" poika kysyi ja alkoi tutkailla navigaatiolaitteistoa.

"Vähän enemmän tyyrpuuriin ja varo muuten tuota isoa leväkimppua ja noita kirskuristajia."  
"Ah, kiitos. Kuka muuten olet?"  
"Kummitus."  
"Mitä!?" Tamaki kiljaisi kylmienväreiden juostessa kilpaa hänen selkärankaansa pitkin. Hän kääntyi ympäri melkein tappaen selkärankansa siinä sivussa. Ei, sukellusveneessä ei ollut ketään, mutta tuolla perimmäisessä nurkassa oli erittäin, siis erittäin, tumma varjo, joka suorastaan houkutteli tulemaan ja tutkimaan lähempää. Tamaki päätti jättää suosiolla varjon omaan rauhaansa ja keskittyä sukellusveneen ohjaamiseen.

Ohjaamisesta ei tullut juuri mitään pojan käsien täristessä hermostuksesta. Tamaki päätti työntää ajatukset takana väijyvästä kummituksesta. Hän laittoi ohjauksen autopilotille ja käänsi katseensa nauttimaan vedenalaisesta maisemasta kaikkine hienouksineen. Vierestä polskutteli Cedric kuplapäänsä kanssa. Puuskupuhilla näytti menevän hyvin. Seuraavaksi ohi vajosi hukkuvalta näyttävä Harry. Tamaki nojautui lasia vasten ja räpytteli hämmästyneenä isoja silmiään. Harryn jalat olivat jotenkin venyneet ja näyttivät räpylöiltä. Samassa Tamaki tunsi, kuinka jotain olisi ollut vieressä ja kääntyi 90-asteisen käännöksen. Ei ketään, poika totesi ja kääntyi nyt 180 astetta toiseen suutaan. Ei silläkään puolella ollut ketään. Poika nielaisi hermostuneena ja haki katseellaan Krumia. Ei, Victoria ei näkynyt mailla – vai pitäisikö sanoa vedeillä – eikä halmeilla. Tamaki kohotti mietteliäänä hattuaan ja rapsutti otsaansa hajamielisenä. Mitähän dumstrangilainen oli keksinyt?

Yksinäinen ongenkoukku vajosi yhä syvemmälle melkein pohjattomassa järvessä.

* * *

"Miten heillä menee?" Ed kysyi ja istuutui Royn viereen. Roy kohautti olkiaan ja nojautui taaksepäin rymähtäen maahan.  
"Taisit unohtaa ettet ole mukavassa konttorituolissasi?" poika tokaisi ja auttoi miehen pystyyn. Ukitake hymyili viuhkansa takana ja vilkaisi Shunsuihin. Shunsui virnisti takaisin ja pyöritteli peukaloitaan isojen hihojensa suojissa.

"Niin taisin", Roy myönsi tarttuessaan Edin käteen ja vääntäytyessään takaisin istumaan.

Bagmanin ääni alkoi kaikua kovaäänisistä.

"Hyvää iltapäivää hyvät katsojat! Olen vihdoinkin saanut taisteluni voitokkaasti läpi Minervan kanssa siitä, onko kumika – Au, rouvahyvä, jos viitsisitte laskea sen käsilaukun ja sen kumikanan, kiitos. Niin! Tänä kauniina iltapäivänä kuusi ottelijaa on sukeltanut pelastamaan heidän kalleimmat aarteensa järven pohjasta. Jättimäisistä skreeneistä olette saaneet seurata jo hyvän aikaa veden alla tapahtuvaa toimintaa. Olemme saaneet kuvaa Delacourin taktiikasta, joka on... hyvin mielenkiintoinen."

Kuva näytti tyttöä, joka istui erittäin hartaan näköisenä vastarannalle pystytetyllä laiturilla onkivapa kädessään.

"Olemme myös tavoittaneet neljä muuta kilpailijaa. Puuskupuhilla, anteeksi, siis sillä Nätillä Pojalla, ei kun. Minerva, kerrotko hänen... Diggorylla! Diggorylla on erittäin onnistunut kuplapääloitsu takaamassa hengityksen veden alla."

Nyt kuva näytti uimahousuilla uivaa Diggorya. Tyttöjen keskuudessa nousi erittäin kova kiljunta muutamien poikien rääkyessä kuolleita silmiään. Kovinpa kuitenkin kuului Ullan Suuri Ei.

"EIIII." Muistakaa lisätä hysteerinen kikatus perään.

"Ouranin edustaja, Suoh, on näyttänyt meille varsin modernin tekniikan. Sukellusveneen. Tätä emme osanneet odottaa, ei tuomaristo, enkä minä. Paitsi että minä kuulun tuomaristoon... Mistä ihmeestä se poika edes sai tuon aluksen. No, pappa betalar, niinhän käy aina suomenruotsalaisilla... Ai hän on japaninranskalainen? Anteeksi korjaan, puoliksi japanilainen, puoliksi ranskalainen. Ei enää kyselyjä! Siinä kuulitte, mikä on noiden säihkyvien silmien ja auringonvaloa kaappaavien hiusten salaisuus! Puoliverisyys! Anteeksi tämä rasistinen kommenttini, mutta niin se vain on."

Yleisölle tarjottiin katsottavaksi valkoista ja pyöreää yksityissukellusvenettä ja Tamakia, joka oli liimautunut ikkunaan.

"Saisikohan tuon kaverin nenästä lähikuvaa..." Bagman mutisi mikrofooniin.

"Sitten! Meillä on kaksi yllättävää tapaa lähestyä aarretta! Toinen on tietysti nuorin ottelija, Potter ja dumstrangin Krum! Krum näyttää hallitsevan jonkinlaista animaagiutta, sillä poikahan näyttää muistuttavan haita. Osittain. Onpas rujo hai, tuollaiset sitten ammutaan jos niitä tulee oikeasti eteen, muistattehan lapset?" Krum selosti kuvan vaihtuessa vinhaa vauhtia uivaan sekasikiöön, jota väitettiin Krumiksi. Sillä olennolla oli hain pää. Muuta varmaa ei juuri osannut sanoa. Loppu ruumis oli jäänyt kahdeksi jalaksi, joita yhdisti ohut ihopoimu. Harmaantuneessa selässä törrötti esiin selkäevä ja käsien tilalla oli kaksi jotain eviä muistuttavia. Shunsui laittoi merkille Royn oikean käden nykimisen ja kasvojen vakavoituneen ilmeen.

"Potterilla on tainnut olla asiaa jonkun lääkekaapille. Tuokin näet on puoliksi kala! En kyllä usko, että tuossa animaagiutta pelissä. Epäilen enemmän kidusruohoa. Oletteko nähneet velhojen vesipalloa? On muuten todella tylsää katsottavaa, sillä kaikki pysyvät veden alla ja kenttä on kaksi jalkapallokenttää. Siis, jos te nyt ette satu tietää mikä on "jalkapallo" ja kuinka iso kenttä siihen tarvitaan vastaus on, että saatte tyytyä kysymään jästiperheist... Anteeksi korjaan, ei-takovienperheestä tulleilta ystäviltänne. Luihuiset, kannattaisi avartaa maailmankatsomustanne, kiitos. Kenttien koko on muuten sama kuin huispauskentällä. Jalkapallo on vain kiva sanoa. Siinä on jalka ja pallo. Mutta jos olisi jalka ja pallo, siitä tulisi pallojalka ja jotain aivan muuta..."

Bagmanin jatkaessa pähkäilyä kuvassa näkyi edelleen hukkuvalta vaikuttava Harry, joka räpisteli ympäriinsä. Poika tuntui sotkeutuvan räpylöihinsä eikä tiennyt missä suunnassa oli pohja ja missä pinta. Bagman taukosi viimein selityksessään. Harrykin sai vihdoin selville ilmansuunnista ja suuntasi kohti järvenpohjaa.

"Mutta kaikkein kummallisin on tämä Lotta!" Bagman kiljaisi saaden äänen kiertämään kaiuttimissa.

"Kadonnut kuin irreaalinen pieru logiikan saharaan. Mihinköhän se likka oikein meni, mmm... No, ehkä suomalainen tekee yllättävän tempun takavasemmalta ja pelastaa päivän ja pistesaaliinsa."

* * *

Tamaki palasi sukellusveneen ruoriin.

"Tuota... herra kummitus..."  
"Rouva kummitus. Tai pikemminkin Neiti Kummitus sinulle", ääni vastasi laittaen pojan selkärankaa pitkin kulkemaan monta kylmää värettä.

"Neiti Kummitus. Mi-missä sinä oikein olet?"

"Aivan takanasi." Tamaki kääntyi nopeasti ympäri nähden vain tyhjän ohjaamon.

"Hah haa, juksasin. Mutta kokeile katsoa hansikaslokerosta", ääni nauroi. Tamaki aloitti hanakan etsinnän hansikaslokeron löytämiseksi.

"En minä löydä!"  
"Hassu juttu, minähän en tätä alusta omista ja silti tiedän missä hansikaslokero on..."  
"Hetkinen! Eihän täällä ole sellaista!"  
"Ai eikö? Noo... voit sitten katsoa vaikka... konehuoneesta?" Ei tarvinnut toistamiseen käskeä, että Tamaki juoksi aluksen koneiston luokse.

"Ei täällä ketään ole."  
"Jos kokeilet vielä sitä hansikaslokeroa..." Tamakin oli takaisin etsimässä hansikaslokeroa pirullisen naurun säestyksessä.

Vielä viiden minuutin riehumisen jälkeen Tamaki ei löytänyt hansikaslokeroa, eikä Neiti Kummitustakaan.

"Luovutan, en löydä sinua. Voisitko näyttyä?" Tamaki pyysi ja katsoi ympärille erittäin anovasti.

"En, mutta katso ulos. Alamme saapua perille", ääni huomautti. Tamaki liimautui vapisten ikkunaan. Todellakin, hänen eteensä avautui näkymä vedenalaisesta maailmasta ja rauniolinnasta.

"Tämä vaikuttaa todella kliseiltä akvaariolta", poika valitti. Kummitus hymisi myöntyvää ääntä.

"No niin, minun siis pitäisi hakea tuolta jostain Haruhi... Missähän olisin, jos olisin Haruhi ja minut olisi kaapattu...?" Tamaki pohti ääneen. Kummitus huokaisi.

"Muiden kaapattujen kanssa keskellä rauniolinnaa. Siellä samalla suunnalla missä on... Neville", ääni huomautti. Tamaki napsautti sormiaan ja käännähti ympäri voitonriemuisesti.

"HA! Et ole kummitus! Vaan Lotta! Missä välissä tulit tänne?" hän hihkaisi ja osoitteli ympäri hyttiä. Ääni huokaisi ja pimeimmästä nurkasta astui ulos vihreään asuun sonnustautunut Lotta.

"Alusta asti. Onko sinulla puruja pääsi sisällä. Se mekaanikko antoi aika hyvin vihjettä alussa", tyttö huomautti.

"Muuuuutta, tämä on vähän liian tylsää, jos me molemmat saavumme sukellusveneellä. Leikitään nyt moukarilla ja rautakangella", hän totesi ja veti esiin neljännestä ulottuvuudesta rautakangen ja moukarin. Tamaki henkäisi pelästyneenä tytön asetellessa rautakankea kahden putken väliin.

"Ei, älä tee sitä!"

"Pakota", tyttö virnisti ja kumautti moukarilla rautakangen läpi palan irti sukellusveneen kuoresta. Tamaki kiljaisi ja ryntäsi yksityiseen pelastuskapseliin Lotan nojatessa moukariin.

"Tämä oli kyllä todella huono veto lopulta. Täysissä varusteissa on todella huono uida..."

* * *

"Mitä ihmettä! Suohin sukellusveneeseen on ilmestynyt reikä ja mitä! Onko tuo Lotta? Miten ihmeessä?" Bagman huusi megafoniinsa saaden äänen taas kiertämään korviavihlovasti.

* * *

"Kas, ei auta muu kuin hakata isompi reikä ja vetää henkeä syvään... Sitä ei voi käyttää... Mikä hitto olikaan kuplapääloitsun sanat..." tyttö mutisi ja kolautti isomman reiän veneeseen. Vesi syöksähti sisään ja vieden Lotan mukanaan.

Tamaki seurasi hienon aluksensa uppoamista suu mutrussa ja siirtyi pakoaluksensa kanssa kohti rauniolinnaa. Paikalle oli löytynyt Harry, joka tempoi vuoron perää Hermionen, Ronin ja Nevillen köysistä. Vieressä uivat vedenneidot naureskelivat selvästi pojan yritykselle. Tamaki työntyi paikalle ja käynnisti erikoisvarustellun tekokäden nykäisemään Haruhin sitovan köydän irti. Naps vain ja tyttö leijui ilmapallon lailla vedessä. Poikaa kävi myös sääli Harryn nyintää ja ojensi toisen robottikäden nykäisemään Hermionea pitelevän köyden irti. Vushm, omituinen sekasikiö suhahti ohi vieden Hermionen mukanaan. Tamaki räpytteli hetken silmiään ja Harrykin näytti jotenkin puulla päähän löydyltä. Tamaki toipui säikähdyksestä ja kiskoi Nevilleä ja Ronia pitelevät köydet irti. Harry viittoi kuitenkin myös vaaleahiuksisen pikkutytön puoleen.

"Hänkin?" Tamaki ihmetteli ääneen ja ojensi kiinnikenarun pojan kouraan. Harry näytti nyt pikkupojalta vappuiltana, joka oli saanut monta erikoista vappupalloa sukulaisiltaan. Pikkupojalta, jolla on omituien maku ilmapallojen suhteeen.

Tamaki suuntasi kulkunsa kohti veden pintaa, kuten myös Harry. Poika kuitenkin vaikutti hukkuvan puolivälissä, nyt oikeasti. Kolme erikoista ihmisvappupalloa leijui yksikseen kohti veden pintaa. Tamaki auttoi ystävällisesti myös Harryn pinnalle ja ohjasi sitten kohti rantaa.

Rannalla heitä vastassa oli Krum, Hermione ja joukko riemuitsevia ihmisiä. Ottelijat ja pelastettavat "neitokaiset" kiedottiin pyyhkeisiin, myös Tamaki, joka ei ollut kastunut lainkaan.

"Tamaki! Tamaki! Missä Lotta on?" Ulla huusi väkijoukon keskeltä.

"En tiedä! Viimeksi näin moukarin kanssa!" Tamaki huusi takaisin ja vilkaisi järveen. Cedric ryömi maalle kantaen sylissään heilaansa käsivarsillaan kuin morsianta konsanaan. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan ottanut tätä paria vastaan.

Ulla hutki muutamaa ihmistä pidemmällä sauvallaan ja tunkeutui eturiviin mutisten huolestuneena itsekseen. Samassa veden pinnan päällä näkyi suuria kuplia.

"Se on se jättiläiskalmari! Maastoutukaa!" kuului huuto ja nyt muutama kakkosluokkalainen oli maassa. Ulla astui tietoisesti yhden rähmällään makaavan sormille mutisten typeristä lapsukaisista.

Vedestä toden totta nousi jotain, mutta se ei ollut jättiläiskalmari. Se oli jättiläiskilpikonna. Väkijoukosta kuului hengenhaukontaa.

"Suuri Kilpinen?" joku Kiekkomaailmaa lukenut taho ehdotti.

"Vanha Morla!" Ulla hihkaisi ja loikki veden pintaa pitkin katsojien hämmästykseksi. Bagmankin oli mykistynyt ja änkytti. Yksi siivekkäistä kameroista seurasi Ullan pintaliirtoa veden päällä ja loikkaamista jättimäisen kilpikonnan päälle. Lotta makasi velttona keskellä kilpikonnan ruskeanvihreää kuorta. Ulla kumartui ystävänsä puoleen ja iski kaikin voimin kepillään toista mahaan. Lotta sävähti ylös yskien vettä ja kontaten muutaman sentin. Henkeään haukkoen Lotta kohotti katseensa ja tuijotti mykistyneenä eteensä. Sitten tyttö siirsi virnistäen katseensa ystäväänsä.

"Hei, mokasinko pahasti?" Lotta kysyi. Ulla pudisti päätänsä. Ottelija hymähti ja pudottautui makaamaan. Ulla kopautti kilpikonnan kuorta ja se lähti uimaan kohti rantaa.

Rannalla heitä vastassa oli muutama lääkintävelho, jotka kantoivat Lotan telttaan tytön vastustellessa veltosti ja heittivät Ullalle pyyhkeen. Bagman sai kielensä Norriskalta takaisin.

"Kas! Tämä muuttui erittäin yllättäväksi. Meille tuli melkein ensimmäinen kuolonuhri", mies selosti. Samatien jostain kauempaa lensi kivenmurikka, joka kimposi miehen kädestä megafoonin.

"Äh! Tuki suusi!" joku huusi puskasta ja se jokin katosi heti kun turvavelhot alkoivat haravoida aluetta.

Tamaki huomasi istuvansa ottelijoille varatussa teltassa ja kuivaavansa hiuksia kun puolinukuksissa oleva Lotta kannettiin sisään ja laskettiin pyyhkeen kanssa yhdelle kenttävuoteista. Tyttö kuivasi tehottoman tuntuisesti hiuksiaan. Hän niiskautti muutaman kerran ja jättäen märän pyyhkeen märkien olkapäiden päälle.

"Voitko kuivata hiukseni ja Tamaki, voisitko pyytää Ullaa paikalle?" Lotta kysyi ojentaen vierestään kuivempaa pyyhettä paikalle ilmestyneelle Shunsuille, joka kohautti olkiaan ja alkoi kuivata tytön hiuksia. Tamakin ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut pyytää henkilöä paikalle, sillä Ulla saapasteli sisään..

"Siellä jaetaan pisteitä. Näyttää siltä, että johtoon pomppaavat Tamaki ja Harry (minulla ei ole mitään käsitystä siitä, miksi ihmeessä), seuraavaksi Krum, Se Puuskupuh ja lopulta jumbona Lotta ja Delacour", suomalainen selosti heilutellen kättänsä. Lotta sähähti ja tuijotti maata.

"Noin, kuivaa", hänen henkilökohtainen hiustenkuivain – siis Shunsui – ilmoitti. Lotta hymyili miehelle ja läppäsi nostettuun käteen.

"Kiitos. Ulla, älä karkaa, vaihdan kuivempaa päälleni", hän totesi, otti pienen vaatenyytin käteensä ja katosi sermin taakse.

Tamaki kuivasi lievästi vastustelevan Haruhin hiuksia. Telttaan tunkeutui Ed ja Roy, lopput hosteista, Ukitake. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Krum ja Neville pääsivät ryömimään sisään hetkeä myöhemmin fanien hyökkäyksen jälkeen. Varsinkin pikkupoikien katseet pysähtyivät valkoiseen sermiin, josta näkyi Lotan varjo riisutumassa.

"Hei, ettekö ole kuulleet yksityisyydestä?" Haruhi torui muita Lotan astuessa esiin. Vihreä hame ja housut olivat vaihtuneet valkeaksi löysäksi pitkähihaiseksi paidaksi ja harmaanvihreiksi housuiksi. Tyttö käveli paljan jaloin vuoteensa luokse ja tuuppasi Shunsuita tekemään tilaa. Mies siirtyi ja Lotta asettui istumaan risti-istuntaan nojautuen vakavana eteenpäin.

"_Näin meidät._"

"Mitä tarkoitat ja miksi puhut suomea? Muidenkin pitäisi ymmärtää..." Ulla kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan.

"_Tämä saattaa olla vakavampaa. Kyllä ymmärrän, jos Alkemisti ilmestyy paikalle vahingossa, mutta näin Tarkka-ampujan, Puoliveelan. Eikä siinä vielä kaikki_", Lotta jatkoi välittämättä muiden kummastuneista katseista.

"_Huolestuminen johtuu myös siitä, että näin itseni ja sinut, ystävähyvä_."  
"_Joten siis Morla oli..._"  
"_Alkemistin ja Puoliveelan yhteistyötä, aikas varmasti. Sen on korkeampaa kutsumista, joten heidän __täytyy olla vanhentunut. Meidänkin täytyy olla vanhentunut_", Lotta kommentoi ja veti sormensa hiuksien läpi väsyneesti.

"Löytyykö hänestä vakavakin puoli?" Tamaki kysyi Haruhin hutistiassa häntä pois kimpustaan ("Mutta kun isä haluaa kuivata tyttärensä hiuksen" *lisätkää mukaan D8 -ilme, höystettynä tällä :3*)

"Ei, hän vain selittää, kuinka melkein hukkua ja on nyt erittäin masentunut", Ulla vastasi Lotan kaatuessa sängylle.

"Ja väsynyt, ei sen muuta", tyttö jatkoi ja kopautti vierelle kömpinyttä matka-arkkua.

"Mikä hitto tuo on!" Ron huudahti ja hyppäsi Harryn syliin, joka romahti yllättävästä painon lisääntymisestä.

"Tietoista pähkinäpuuta, Lotan matkalaukku, sen nimi on Martti ja nyt se saa säilyttäväkseen märät vaatteet", Ulla totesi ja pudotti kasan vihreitä vaatteita arkun suuhun.

"Minusta tuntuu, että Kiekkomaailman pöllintä lisääntyi rajusti tämän luvun loppupuolella", Ukitake totesi pohtivasti ja risti kätensä vakavan näköisenä hihojen sisään.

"Oletko sinäkin lukenut niitä?" Hermione kysyi yllättyneenä Krumin napatessa ällöttävän koppakuoriaisen hänen hiuksistaan.

"Kyllähän minä... Levätessä ei oikein muuta voi tehdä kuin lukea kirjaa", Ukitake vastasi nyökytellen.

"Mitähän kaikkea sinä olet lukenut?" Shunsui kysyi. Ukitake yskäisi muutaman kerran käteensä ja punehtui kasvoiltaan.

* * *

**A/N:** Eli hyvää joulua lukijoille. :) Mutta jos tahdotte nähdä jotain erityistä, niin laittakaapa ficin nimellä youtube-haku. Ja muistaessani: Lady on lähettänyt kovasti kiitoksia palautteesta, ja minä olen tietysti aina onnessani, kun revejä tulee. Eli kiitos viitseliäille lukijoille.


	36. Anturajalan paluu

**36. Anturajalan paluu (on muuten oikean Potterin 27.)**

"Sitten Dumbledore tuli ja tainnutti minut..."  
"Hyi Ron, lopeta! Ei kauhutarinoita tähän aikaa päivästä!" parahti muutama aamiaistaan nautiskeleva Rohkelikon pöydässä ja Kalkaros heitti poikaparkaa satunnaisella aamiaissämpylällä. Ron vaikeni huokaisten ja valitti jälleen kerran, ettei kukaan kuuntele häntä.  
Haruhi kääntyi Hermionen puoleen.  
"Onko päivän ohjelmassa jotain erityistä?"

*satunnainen takauma, kun Ullaa laiskottaa, eikä viitsi enää siirtää alkua mitenkään alemmas hakkaamalla enteriä ja tajusi kuitenkin, että tämäkin pitäisi saada mukaan. Lotta marmattaa jotain siitä, kuinka takaumat ovat todella rasittavia, mutta jää päälle vyöryvän takauman alle.*  
Haruhin huomiokyvyn täytti erikoinen esitys. Ulla juoksi ympäriinsä päivän lehteä heilutellen Lotan pinkoessa hänen perässään kaksoismiekkojensa kanssa. Hermione manasi pöydässä Haruhin vieressä ja piti taikasauvaansa valmiudessa siltä varalta, että Ulla pysähtyisi.  
"Ei ole minun vikani! Tällä kertaa!" Ulla parkaisi miekan nuolaistessa turhan läheltä.  
"Oikeasti!" hän huusi vielä varmemmaksi vakuudeksi, kun ohut riekale hänen koulupukunsa helmaa lepatti lattialle.  
Haruhi kääntyi kysymään Hermionelta, joka kuitenkin vahtasi edelleen silmä kovana Ullaa, joka oli vetänyt esille valtavan kaksiteräisen miekkansa kädensijalta näyttävän kapulan ja torjui nyt iskuja sillä.  
"Mistä on kyse?" hän tyytyi lopulta kysymään nurkassa kyhjöttävältä Nevilleltä, kun onnistui paikantamaan tämän. Neville tarjosi hänelle oman painoksensa päivän lehteä.

NELIÖDRAAMAN poikanen viisiövelhoturnajaisissa!!!!!113 (näin kirjoitettuna)

Harry Potterin (11 v.) elämän suuri rakkaus, Lotta Tikkuperuna (nimi keksitty, 17 v.) oli päästä filosofisiin keskusteluihin Kuoleman kanssa jouduttuaan valitettavaan, mutta vallan ihastuttavaan sukellusveneturmaan toisen koetuksen aikaan. Lotta ei ole sen jälkeen saanut nukuttua edes kotoaan varten vasten tuomassaan suomalaisessa perinnesängyssä, kumiveneessä. Onnettomuuden todennäköinen aiheuttaja, Harryn kakkosnainen Hermione Granger (14 v.), yritti tätä todennäköisesti saadaksen todennäköisimmän kilpailijansa Lotan lähtemään todennäköisesti viimeiselle matkalleen. Tämä ei kuitenkaan ole pelkkää spekulaatiota, koska joku satunnainen tyttölapsi tuli ja kertoi, että Hermione on todella hyvissä väleissä Kalkaroksen kanssa ja että Kalkaros olisi voinut vihjailla tälle appelsiini-karpalomehun olevan todellista lemmenjuomaa. Hermione on kokeillut mahdollisesti saamaansa ohjetta jo ainakin Harryyn ja Viktor Krumiin. Jos sinulla on seuraavia oireita: Hermionen tuijottaminen, salaperäinen veto Hermionea kohtaan, Hermionen jatkuva ajatteleminen, voimakas halu pyytää Hermionea harrastamaan kanssasi murtomaahiihtoa ja/tai satunnaiset pyörtymiskohtaukset, kun arpeasi kivistää, olet joko joutunut Hermionen huumaamaksi tai olet Harry Potter. Jos näin on päässyt käymään, ota yhteyttä Päivän profeetan toimitukseen, niin allekirjoittanut tulee haastattelemaan sinua yksinoikeudella.

Haruhi antoi lehden takaisin Nevillelle, vilkaisi vielä kerran tyttöjä, joista Ulla väisteli ja torjui nyt iskuja kyllästyneen näköisenä miekalla, jonka valtavat terät olivat ilmeisesti ilmestyneet kahvan molempiin päihin, ja palasi sitten muodonmuutosten oppikirjan pariin.

*takauman loppu, juttua jatkuu siitä, mihin jäi*

"Joo, nyt on Tylyahon viikonloppu", Harry totesi vähän kierrellen.  
"Ai, halusinkin jo päästä juomaan lisää sitä ilmeisesti alkoholitonta kaljaa", Ichigo kommentoi ja vaikuttikin todella innokkaalta. Haruhi ihmetteli itsekseen, oliko juoma todella alkoholitonta.  
"Tuletteko tekin?" Ed kysyi kohteliaasti Ukitakelta ja Shunsuilta.  
"Valitettavasti emme pääse, meillä on muuta tekemistä", Shunsui vastasi kohotellen kulmiaan Ukitaken suuntaan todella vihjailevasti.  
"Himpulat soikoon, Kyooraku! Älä anna viattomille lapsille vääriä ideoita!" Ukitake ärähti ja nousi nopeasti seisomaan.  
Lotta alkoi hajamielisesti hyräillä Himpuloiden tunnusmusiikkia.  
"Enkä tarkoittanut sitä noin kirjaimellisesti! Et osaa edes kaikkia sanoja!" Ukitake marmatti.  
"Oletko aivan varma? Kymmenestä kaljuunasta vetoa!"  
Mutta Ukitake paineli jo ulos salista niin, että ovet paukkuivat. Muutama ekaluokkalainen tiputtautui varmuuden vuoksi lattiatasolle.  
"PMS-oireita?" Lotta ehdotti hämmentyneenä.

Lopulta nuoremmat kuolemanjumalat lähtivät omille teilleen, kun baarikierros ei kiinnostanut muita ja Ulla ja Lotta eivät edes lähteneet Tylahoon samaan aikaan muiden kanssa. Haruhi, kuten muutkin japanilaiset, jäi seuraamaan Harrya, Ronia ja Hermionea. Edkin liittyi porukkaan salaperäisen mustan koiran kanssa. Hetken kuluttua Kyoya ja Kaoru ikään kuin hivuttautuivat ulkopuolelle porukasta. Honey ei lopulta pystynyt kiertämään karkkikauppaa, eivätkä Harry ja kumppanit jääneet odottamaan, että vaalea poika palaisi sieltä Morin kanssa.  
"Suonette anteeksi, jos kysäisen, mihin olemme menossa tällaisella kiireellä? Ja miksi saan sellaisen vaikutelman, että yritätte karistaa meidät kannoiltanne?" kysyi Tamaki, jonka piti tanssahdella varsin vauhdikkaasti pysyäkseen ryhmän perässä.

Samassa tielle jo hyppäsikin iso, musta koira, joka alkoi nuuhkia toista vastaavaa, joka jo kulki ryhmän mukana. Harry katsoi tuskastuneena hetken ystäviään, hetken koiria ja hetken japanilaisten jämiä ja Ediä. Paikalle hetki sitten saapunut koira haukahti hyväntuulisesti, heilutti häntäänsä ja lähti sitten hölkkäämään pitkin syrjäistä kujaa. Harry lähti perään ja kaikki muut seurasivat. Kuljettuaan lopulta koiran perässä pitkin maita ja mantuja ja kiivettyään vuorelle, jonka rinteiltä Haruhi aivan varmasti kuuli vähän kauempaa "Vielä vähän, Frodo-herra!"-mutinaa, he tulivat pieneen luolaan.

Luolassa musta koira muuttui laihaksi mieheksi, jonka ensivaikutelma oli "muskettisoturi".  
"Toitteko te ruokaa?", hän kähähti Harrylle, Ronille ja Hermionelle.  
"Mutta Sirius! Oliko nyt aivan viisasta paljastaa salaisuutesi kaikille näille ihmisille?" Hermione älähti häkeltyneenä ja viittoi kohti Tamakia, Haruhia, Hikarua ja Ediä.  
"Ro... Rollo tässä kertoi, että heihin voi luottaa", Sirius sanoi ja silitti koiraa, joka ärähti.  
"Rollo?" Ed kysyi uteliaana.  
"Joo, vanha kaverini. Se kyllä tietää", Sirius vakuutti ja yritti rapsuttaa koiran päätä, mutta koiran paljasti hampaansa ja Sirius siirsi viisaasti kätensä kauemmaksi.  
"Onpas harvinaisen typerä nimi koiralle", Hikaru kommentoi. Koira näytti valmiilta hyppäämään pahaa-aavistamattoman poikaraukan päälle.  
"Niin sitä ruokaa!" Sirius huudahti tarpeettoman kovaa.  
Tämä sai Harryn kaivamaan laukustaan eväsrasian, jonka hän ojensi kummisedälleen.  
"Silakkapiirasta lanttukastikkeella! Ja vielä parsakeittoa! Harry-poikaseni, sinä tunnet minut hyvin!" Sirius riemuitsi. Muut vaihtoivat huolestuneita katseita hänen selkänsä takanaan ja hetkeksi luola vajosi syvään äänettömyyteen. Sen kuitenkin rikkoi ulkoa kuuluva:  
"Paljonko meillä on haltialeipää jäljellä, Sam?"  
"Ei paljon, Frodo-herra. Kiivetään vielä vähän."  
"Pitäisikö meidän tarjota noille ohikulkijoille noita ... herkkuja?" Hikaru ehdotti ja katsoi syrjäsilmällä Siriuksen eväsrasiaa. Sirius kuitenkin veti laatikkoa suojelevasti vasten rintaansa.  
"Älä vie nälkäiseltä mieheltä hänen ateriaansa. Se olisi kuin vetäisi parsan maasta ennen kuin se on valtava! Sitä paitsi noita kiipeilijöitä menee tästä ohi kolme paria viikossa eikä yksikään viitsi ottaa tarpeeksi ruokaa mukaansa. Saati sitten käy ostamassa täydennystä Tylyahosta."  
"Ehkä he ovat unohtaneet lompakkonsa kotiin?"  
"Tai autoon? Ja auton ovet ovat menneet lukkoon ja avain jäänyt entiselle naisystävälle, jolta sitä ei kehtaa käydä hakemassa, koska on sanonut hänen veljensä näyttävän lahnalta, jos siristää silmiään ja katsoo vähän alakantista?" Tamaki ehdotti. Toinen hiljaisuus laskeutui esiripun tavoin odottamaan, että kirjoittaja painaisi kahdesti enteriä ja aloittaisi asiaankuuluvan kappaleen.

"Niin että mitäs sinä oikeastaan olet syönyt täällä? Puolukoita?" Hermione yritti aloittaa seurallisesti.  
"Tässä lähellä on yksi järvi. Siitä voi kalastaa. On kyllä aika lahnaista, mutta kyllä niitäkin syö..."  
Yllättävän taitavasti mies väisti leveää terää, joka suhahti läheltä hänen vasenta korvaansa. Se osoittautuikin hetken kuluttua aineettomaksi.  
"Että sinäkö syöt lahnoja?" Ulla jupisi ja yritti huitaista uudelleen Pääskysellä. Tällä kertaa hän osui, mutta se meni Siriuksen läpi aiheuttamatta vahinkoa.  
"Ulla! Mitä sinä täällä teet? Oletko sinä kuollut? Mitä tapahtui?" Ed tivasi huolestuneena.  
"Ei mitään niin mielenkiintoista, vain tavallinen kehosta irtautuminen. Ajattelin piipahtaa kysymässä, lähdetkö teelle. Salarakas haluaisi jutella kanssasi lääketieteellisestä alkemiasta", tyttö selitti välinpitämättömästi.  
"Ah, se on kyllä mielenkiintoinen aihe..." Ed pohti ääneen, mutta vilkaisi sitten luolaa, jossa kaikki katsoivat heitä. Erityisesti Rollo oli nostanut korvansa tarkkaavaisesti pystyyn.  
"Mutta tarkemmin ajatellen taidan jättää välistä, kun on tässä tätä matkaakin sinne kylään ja... Sano Sh... siis Salarakkaalle, että etsin hänet koululta tässä jonain päivänä."  
Ulla vilkutti hajamielisesti ja katosi.  
"Eikö hän, tuota, voi antaa Siriuksen ilmi?" Hermione kysyi hetken kuluttua huolestuneena.  
"Ai lahnansyönnistä? En usko, mutta voi olla, että se kannattaa kuitenkin lopettaa, ettei hän tule tänne aineellisena. Pääskynen tekee aika kipeää osuessaan", Ed mietti.  
"Pitäisikö meidän ehkä tietää Siriuksesta jotain muutakin?" Haruhi kysyi tarkkaavaisesti.  
"No, ehkä se ei ollut niin iso juttu, että siitä oltaisiin uutisoitu Japanissa, mutta Sirius on vankikarkuri, jonka epäillään yrittävän tappaa Harry", Ron selitti.  
"Hän ei tee sitä kovin hyvin", Ed huomautti ja katsoi Siriuksesta Harryyn.  
"Se tavallaan todettiin vääräksi uskoksi viime vuoden keväällä, mutta julkisesti emme ole saaneet sitä vielä julistettua. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan tiedä, että Sirius on animaagi, joten kai hän pärjää", Hermione totesi eikä välittänyt siitä, että Sirius näytti suhteellisen kurjalta syödessään puulusikalla hirmuista vauhtia tyhjäksi Harryn tuomaa eväsrasiaa.

"Niin että mitä sinä teet täällä?" Harry kysyi Siriukselta, kun tämä hidasti tahtiaan ruokailun suhteen.  
"Olen kummisetä. Pummaan siis ruokaa ja asun luolassa", Sirius selitti ja nyökkäili itsetyytyväisesti.  
"Siis oliko sinulla asiaakin?" Harry yritti hetken kuluttua uudestaan.  
"Ah, aivan", Sirius totesi ja ojensi pari vanhaa lehteä Ronille, joka punastui niitä katselleessaan. Sirius vilkaisi niitä nopeasti ja nykäisi ne takaisin.  
"Krhm. Väärät lehdet", hän totesi ja antoi Ronille uudet lehdet. Poika katsoi niitä hetken ja antoi eteenpäin, niin että ne kiersivät koko luolan.  
Haruhi sai lehdet viimeisenä ja silmäili niitä hehkuvan Tamakin valossa. Tärkeimmät uutiset vaikuttivat kertovan Bartemius Kyyrystä.  
Hän luki ne pintapuolisesti. Ilmeisesti mies oli kadonnut, sairaana tai lähtenyt Bahamalle lomailemaan eikä kukaan tuntunut tietävän yhtään mitään.  
"Mutta vastahan hän kävi täällä", Tamaki huomautti Haruhin vielä silmäillessä otsikoita.  
"Percy sanoo, että hän on vain vähän väsynyt", Ron tiedotti.  
"Toisaalta hän näytti aika sairaalta kun viimeksi kävi täällä", Hikaru kommentoi. Kaikki katsoivat häntä pitkään.  
"Mitä? Minut on jätetty pois melkein kaikista kappaleista ja ainut naisystävänikin kuoli, minulla on ollut aikaa katsella ympärilleni", poika hymähti.  
Koira nousi paikaltaan Edin jalkojen juuresta ja lähti luolasta.  
"Mikäs sille tuli?" Harry ihmetteli.  
"Ehkä luonto kutsui", Sirius ehdotti.  
"Tai Lotta. Jospa hän onkin lähtenyt harjoittelemaan murtomaahiihtoa ja upposikin suohon ja huutaa nyt apua, mutta vain koira kuuli hänet ja ryntäsi urhoollisesti apuun, mutta..."  
Tamakin spekulointi katkesi, kun Roy käveli luolaan takkiaan oikoen. Kaikki tuijottivat häntä tällä kertaa,koska tällä porukalla katseet kiinnittyivät automaattisesti liikkuvaan kohteeseen.  
"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Ed kysyi lopulta häkeltyneenä.  
"Miten niin, enkö minä saa tehdä satunnaisia kävelyretkiä metsiin ja piipahdella luolissa. Niin että siitä Kyyrystä?"

Kirjoittajan ja lukijoiden hermojen säästämiseksi keskustelu Kyyrystä on tiivistetty erittäin paljon pienempään tilaan seuraavasti:  
Hermione: Taitaa saada neniinsä kun meni antamaan Winkylle potkut?  
Harry: Joo, huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskisoissa.  
*maininta bulgarialaisista ministereistä*  
Hermione: Olipas, siellä oli Ludo Bagman.  
Sirius: Millainen hän on?  
Harry: Ihan okei. On monta kertaa tarjoutunut auttamaan minua turnajaisissa.  
Sirius: Miksi ihmeessä?  
Tamaki: *lisää tähän jokin todella nerokas teoria*  
Harry: Tai ehkä hän vain pitää minusta.  
Sirius: Hmm.  
*Ludo Bagmaniin kohdistuvia epäilyjä*  
*keskustelua, kuka teki mitäkin pusikoissa maailmanmestaruuskisojen aikaan*  
Ron: Jätä jo ne tontut!  
*yritys aloittaa keskustelua aiheesta, onko Hermionella kotitonttu-fetissi*  
Tamaki: Haruhi! Tuolla nurkassa on hirviö! *hyppää Haruhin kaulaan*  
Haruhi: Näyttää hevoskotkalta.  
Sirius: Voi, kyllä minä Kyyryn tunnen. *kaunaista valitusta ja epäselviä mainintoja munakoisoista, hammasharjoista ja tulidemoneista*  
Roy: Varastan puheenvuoron, ettei tässä mene koko päivää. Kyyry lähetti Siriuksen ilman kuulustelua Azkabaniin. Kyyry oli todella loistokas ja menestyvä, melkein kuin minä, mutta sitten hänen poikansa jäi kiinni kuolonsyöjä-jengistä ABC:n vessassa ja Bartyn maine joutui syöksykierteeseen. No, Bartystä ei tullut ministeriä ja poika joutui vankilaan, eikö vain, Sirius?  
Sirius: Juuri niin, Roy. Hän tosin kuoli aika pian. Tai siis ensin hän huusi, sitten kai sekosi, huusi ehkä lisää, en tiedä, nukuin siinä vaiheessa ja sitten kuoli. Kuitenkin. Hänen vanhempansa vierailivat siellä ennen hänen kuolemaansa.  
Harry: Tunsitteko tekin toisenne nuorina, Sirius ja Roy?  
Hermione: Eikö professori Mustang paljasta Siriusta?  
Roy: Kyllä. Ei.  
Ed: Jatkuuko tarina Kyyrystä ja hänen pojastaan?  
Sirius: ... ei, mutta voimme keksiä erilaisia vertauksia Kyyryn pakkomielteelle kuolonsyöjien nappaamisesta, jotta voimme olla sitä mieltä, että hän uskoo saavansa suosionsa takaisin pidättämällä vielä pari sellaista.  
Tamaki: Joo, minulla onkin näitä jo varastossa! Se on kuin Lotan pakkomielle punaisia viittoja vastaan!  
Ron: Tai Kalkaroksen pakkomielle heitellä oppilaitaan kertakäyttökameroilla!  
Hikaru: Tai Mustangin ja Ukitaken pakkomielle Salarakkaasta!  
Roy: Eiköhän tämä ole tässä...  
Hermione: Mutta oikeasti meidän pitäisi keskustella vielä Kalkaroksesta (joka on tai ei ole kuolonsyöjä), tyypeistä, joista tuli kuolonsyöjiä (Rosier, Wilkes, Lestranget, Avery), Irkoroffista (joka hipelöi Kalkaroksen käsivarsia eikä Siriuksella ole aavistustakaan miksi), Vauhkomielestä ja Kyyrystä (jotka tunkevat jatkuvasti Kalkaroksen työhuoneeseen ja ovat muutenkin pakkomielteisiä), Percystä (joka on hulluna Kyyryyn ja jolle pitäisi lähettää kirje), Bertha Jorkinsista (josta ei ole mitään viisasta sanottavaa. Kuka se edes oli?) ja kellonajasta.  
Roy: Aivan. Kiitos Hermione. Nyt voimmekin lähteä. Sirius, onko sinulla kummisetämäisiä ohjeita Harrylle?  
Sirius: Joo, lähetä ruokaa. Ja ässä-arpoja. Tai siis, tuota tuota, älä kuole.  
Harry: Öh?

* * *

**A/N**: Olen lukenut koko päivän, jotenkin uupunut olo. Tässä kuitenkin kappale, josta olen itse pitänyt. Ei kaksoispäivitystä, koska muistin, että minulla on pieni kappalesotku selvitettävänä ennen päivityksiä, koska olemme "alkuperäistä" julkaistessamme pelanneet aikaa ja julkaiseet kappaleet järjestyksessä 38, 40 ja 39+41 samassa kappaleessa, mikä vaatii nyt joko minulta tai Ladylta niiden järjestämistä omille paikoilleen täällä julkaistaviksi ja sen tarkistamista, ettei koko ficci järky sen seurauksena.

Kiitos taas kommenteista, ja toivottavasti joulu meni iloisissa merkeissä. Minerva, Minerva... En nyt heti keksi, mihin Hippi viittaa, mutta joo-o, vanhemmissa kappaleissa on kyllä mainintoja AF:n Minervaan. Toinen vaihtoehto on, että joku on puhutellut McGarmiwaa etunimellä, eikös hänkin ole Minerva?

Seuraava päivitys taitaa ilmestyä ensi vuoden puolella, eli toivotan nyt myös hyvää uutta vuotta. Itse suunnittelin viettäväni sitä Ladyn ja parin muun tähän ficciin lähitulevaisuudessa ilmestyvän tytön kanssa. Siitä tulee hauskaa.


	37. Se kasvaa pensasta ft IC kotitontut

Tähän kappaleeseen liittyen kävimme Ladyn kanssa paljon keskusteluja. Minun kantani oli "Tee jotain noille kotitontuille, ne ovat liian IC tähän ficciin" ja Ladyn vastaus "Kotitontut ovat tuollaisia." Eli ... IC-kotitonttuja, olkaa hyvät.

**37. "Se kasvaa pensasta."**

Rakkaat rohkelikkomme – siis ne oikeat rohkelikot, ei ne, jotka vain dumpattiin tupaan nukkumaan – kutittivat hedelmäasetelmaa esittävää taulua. Taulu kihersi ja kikatti väistellessään kutittavia sormia. Aamiaiselta palaavat oppilaat kävelivät heidän ohitseen ihmettelevä katse silmissään. Hyvä on, ne tuijottivat sitä sakkia kuin hulluja.

"Mistä hedelmästä sitä piti kutittaa?" Ron mutisi tökkiessään mielipuolisesti nauravaa mansikkaa. Hermione siveli banaania ja Harry nipisti kyllästyneenä persikkaa.

"Oletteko kokeilleet päärynää?" ohi leijaileva Renji kysyi näyttäen erittäin väsyneeltä. Hermione hipelsi ehdotettua hedelmää sormenpäillä ja naurusta kiljuva hedelmä muuttui kahvaksi.

"Kiitos", Harry kiitti Renjiä olkansa yli heidän kavutessa keittiöön vievästä luukusta sisään.

"Eipä kestä", mies vastasi ja leijui pois.

Keittiössä heitä tervehti iloinen joukko kotitonttuja, jotka kysyivät miten he voisivat auttaa kolmikkoa. Harryn kaivaessa viitan sisältä esiin listaa tarvittavista ruokalajeista kotitontut istuttivat heidät viehättävään kahvipöytään. Ne tarjoilivat heille teetä viehättävästi posliinisista teekannuista ja kaatoivat teetä viehättäviin posliinikuppeihin. Tontut toivat myös viehättäviä teeleipäsiä, josta he asettivat ne viehättäville posliinilautasille. Hermione oli kauhuissaan kotitonttujen käytöksestä, vaikkei se poikennut mitenkään normaalin kotitontun käytöksestä. Ronilta vietiin vasemmasta jalasta sukka parsittavaksi ja Harryn päältä paita, jonka hiha oli hieman rispaantunut.

"Harry Potter!" kontitonttuarmeijan läpi tunkeutunut pieni kimeä-ääninen olento tervehti Harrya.

"Hei Dobby", poika vastasi tervehdykseen ja ojensi vanhat sukat tontulle. Tonttu purskahti kyyneliin ja kuivasi valuvia pisaroita sukilla.

"Harry Potter on aivan liian hyvä Dobbylle!" se nyyhkytti. Harry heilutti käsiään ja änkytti, että Dobbyn ei tarvitsisi itekä.

"Mutta sinähän pelastit minun henkeni sillä kidusruoholla", poika jatkoi Dobbyn rauhoittuessa ilokohtaksen jälkeen.

* * *

Seuravaksi hilpeä kesäteatteri esittää takauman sukkanukeilla!

*fanfaari*

*alhaalta nousee kyltti: "Mitä Tapahtui Ennen Toista Koetusta"*

*Alhaalta nousee kolme hahmoa, joista kaksi on ensimmäistä pienempiä. Harry Potterin, Edward Elricin ja Ulla *tähän-iski-sakset* näköiset nuket nousevat ylös*

Harry: Voi ei! Olen huhkinut koko yön enkä tiedä miten selviän toisesta koetuksesta!

Ed & Ulla: Voi ei! Me olemme auttaneet häntä, emmekä tiedä mitä tehdä!

*paikalle pomppaa Ediä ja Ullaa isompi nukke, Dobby*

Dobby: Sinulla on vain kymmenen minuuttia aikaa! Ota tästä ruohoa!

Muut kolme: Mitä ruohoa sen on? Mitä se tekee?

Dobby: Se on kidusruohoa! Se auttaa hengittämään veden alla!

Muut: Oooh!

Harry: Minä otan sen! Kiitos Dobby! Jään henkeni velkaa sinulle! Tulkaa! Menkäämme pelastamaan prinsessamme!

Ed & Ulla: Se tehkäämme!

Dobby: Hei hei, jääkää hyvästi ja selvitkää matkasta

*Harry, Edward ja Ulla poistuvat kiiruhtaen näyttämöltä*

*esirippu sulkeutuu*

*yleisö osoittaa suosiota*

* * *

"Ei se ihan noin mennyt", Harry kommentoi ja mietti miksi Dobbyn sukkanukke oli ollut isompi kuin Edin ja Ullan. Kotitontut siivosivat näyttämönä toiminutta sermiä pois. Hermione säksätti Ronille siitä, että poika oli tilannut uuden keon pieniä sieviä leivoksia heidän pienille sieville lautasille. Ei niin sievät, mutta pienet kotitontut pyrähtivät hakemaan lisää leivoksia. Harry sai vihdoin kaivettua muistilistansa kaapunsa sisältä.

"Dobby, minun pitäisi saada nämä ruuat, voitko hoidattaa asiat?" Harry kysyi ojentaen pergamenttilippusen tontulle. Tonttu käänteli hetken aikaa lappua ja siristeli silmiään. Lopulta yksi tontuista ojensi Dobbylle silmälasit. Se asetti rikkinäiset lasit nenälleen ja alkoi tavata itsekseen mutisten pojan sotkuista käsialaa.

"... silakkapiiraita, munuispiirasta, yksi kokonainen paistettu sika... Aikooko Harry Potter pitää juhlat?" Dobby kysyi räpytellen silmälasien suurentamia silmiään.

"Öh? En. Ne vain pitää toimittaa... "

Dobby nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti antaessaan listan ja silmälasit seuraavalle tontulle.

"Kuka tuo takan edessä huojuva tonttu on?" Ron kysyi suu täynnä leivoksia. Takan edessä tosiaan huojui surkean näköinen olennonkuvatus, joka heilutteli pulloa hymyillen surkeasti.

"Se on Winky", Dobby vastasi arkaillen.

"Minusta tuntuu, että Lotta ja Shunsui voisivat olla ihan tulla toimeen tuon tyypin kanssa", Ron huomautti.

"Ron! Etkö sinä näe, että tuolla raukalla on kurja olo ja sitä pitää piristää! Lotta ja Shunsui ovat... ovat... no ovat jotain muuta. Herran jestas, miksi hän on tuollainen?" Hermione osoitti kysymyksen Dobbylle. Tonttu luimisteli korviaan.

"Winky ikävöi."  
"Ei pitäisi ikävöidä kun on töitä tehtävänä ja isäntiä palveltavana!" yksi kotitonttujen harmaasta massasta älähti. Muut mumisivat olevansa samaa mieltä nyökytellen ja luoden pahoja katseita Winkyyn.

"Winky kaipaa takaisin kotiin. Winkyn mielestä herra Kyyry on yhä sen isäntä, eikä se suostu millään uskomaan, että sen isäntä on nykyään Dumbledore, ei vaikka Dobby sanoisi mitä", Dobby kertoi hiljaisella äänellä murheen murtamana.

"Winky on siis Kyyryn kotitonttu?" Harry kysyi.

"Oli, Winky oli", Dobby korjasi.

"Eikö Harry Potter muista huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskisoja? Tsot tsot", Dobby mutisi ja läimäisi itseään poskelle toruttuaan idoliaan.

"Öh? Ei me muisteta."  
"No! Dobby muistuttaa. Harry Potter oli ystävineen katsomassa maailmanmestaruuskisoja (Irlanti voitti), mutta hänen-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä joukot, jotka tunnetaan kuolonsyöjinä, hyökkäsivät telttakylän kimppuun ja kiusasivat muutamia jästejä siinä samalla. Harry Potter pakeni ystävineen läheiseen metsään, mutta häneltä katosi taikasauva jossain välissä pakoa. Sillä taikasauvalla loihdittiin esiin pimeän piirron ja Winky sai syyt niskoilleen. Kyyry erotti Winkyn toimestaan ja nyt Winky on ollut täällä töissä", Dobby selitti yksinkertaisesti ne asiat, mitä kirjoittajat olivat unohtaneet ja jättäneet mainitsematta. Kolmikko nyökytteli muistellessaan mitä oli sivutettu ja mitä tosiaan täysin unohdettu tätä tarinaa kirjoitettaessa.

"Ehkä luotamme siihen, että ihmiset ovat lukeneet kirjansa kunnolla ja pysyvät jotenkin kärryillä tässä pyörityksessä?" Hermione ehdotti. Pojat nyökkäsivät.

"Mitä se muuten juo?" Ron kysyi ryystäen pienestä sievästä teekupista.

"Kermakaljaa, kuusi pulloa päivässä", Dobby inahti ja pudisit päätänsä.

"Eihän se ole vahvaa ainetta", Ron ihmetteli. (Ullan huomio: Minäkin olen ihmetellyt!)

"Kotitontuille se on", Dobby inahti. Harry käveli umpikännissä olevan kotitontun luokse ja polvistui sen viereen.

"Winky hei, ethän satu tietämään, mitä herra Kyyry mahtaa touhuta? Hän nimittäin lakkasi tuomaroimasta kol... kuusivelhoturnajaisissa", Harry kysyi. Winkyn suuret silmät tuijottivat mitään näkemättä Harrya kohti. Se nikotteli kerran ja huojui edestakaisin.

"Isäntä on – hik – lakannut tuomaroimasta?" kotitonttu kysyi.

"Niin, häntä ei ole näkynyt sitten ensimmäisen koetuksen. Päivän Profeetassa sanotaan, että hän on sairas."

"Isäntä – hik – sairas?" Winky kysyi alahuuli väristen.

"Me ei tiedetä onko se totta", Hermione pisti väliin nopeasti ikään kuin lohduttaakseen kohta itkevää tontturaukkaa.

"Isäntä tarvitsee omaa Winkyä! Isäntä ei voi – hik – selvitä ypöyk.. öpyk... ypköy... Ypöyksin..." Winky sopersi hengityksen taukoillessa nikottelun tahtiin.

"Moni kyllä hoitaa itse kotiaskareensa", Hermione huomautti vakavasti. Winky sähähti ja mulkaisi tyttöä paheksuvasti.

"Winky ei tee pelkkiä kotiaskareita", se sanoi ja piti pidemmän tauon, jonka aikana nikotteli muutaman kerran.

"Isäntä kertoo Winkylle – hik – tärkeimmät ja salaisimmat asiansa. Winky – hik – säilyttää isännän salaisuudet. Winky on hyvä kotitonttu, eikä kerro niitä kenellekään", se vakuutti heilahdellen uhkaavasti edes takaisin.

"Minkä..." Harry yritti udella enemmän tietoa umpitunnelissa olevalta olennolta.

"Harry Potter utelee aivan liikaa!" Winky tuhahti. Dobby ryntäsi säksättämään känniselle työtoverille, että Harry Potterille ei pidä puhua tuolla tavalla, koska poika oli jalo(puu) ja (tyhmän)rohkea. Winky viisveisasi Dobbysta ja jatkoi yksikseen hölinöitään siitä, että moni oli yrittänyt udella Kyyryn asioita siltä, mutta se oli pitänyt sille uskotut asiat itsellään.

Sitten se putosi lattialle ja alkoi kuorsata äänekkäästi. Muut tontut peittivät sen valkosella lakanalla ja laskostivat siististi.

"Pahoittelemme, että herrat ja neiti joutuivat näkemään tuon!" lähin tontuista vingahti päätään pudistellen ja hyvin häpeilevän näköisenä.

"Toivomme etteivät herrat ja neiti arvostele meitä kaikkia Winkyn perusteella", se jatkoi.

"Se on onneton! Miksette yritä piristää sitä sen sijaan että peitätte sen?" Hermionen puhahti.

"Anteeksi nyt vain, neiti", sama kotitonttu jatkoi, "mutta kotitontuilla ei ole oikeutta olla onnettomia silloin kun on työtä tehtävänä ja isäntiä palveltavana..."

"Taivaan vallat!" Hermione kivahti. "Kuunnelkaa nyt kaikki! Teillä on ihan yhtä suuri oikeus olla onnettomia kuin velhoilla! Teillä on oikeus palkkaan ja lomaan ja kunnon vaatteisiin, teidä ei tarvitse... Katsokaa Dobbya!"  
"Neiti on hyvä ja pitää Dobbyn erossa tästä..." Doddy inahti ja vetäytyi kauemmas Hermionesta. Niin tekivät muutkin kotitontut ja niiden kasvoille oli tullut järkytys ja pelko.

"Teidän ruuat toimitetaan tupaanne nätisti pakattuina, hyvästi!" yksi tontuista inahti.  
"Tässä alkupalat", se jatkoi ja tyrkkäsi Harryn syliin kinkun ja kasan kakkuja. Kolmikko pakeni keittiöstä kotitonttujen sysiessä heitä selkään.

"Hienoa, oikein loistavaa, et sitten pystynyt pitämään suutasi kiinni?" Ron äyskähti Hermionelle.

"Nyt ne ei halua meitä enää käymään siellä. Me oltaisiin voitu kysellä Winkyltä lisää Kyyrystä."  
"Äh niin kuin sinä siitä piittaisit!" Hermione iski takaisin. "Sinä tykkäät käydä täällä vain ruuan tähden!"

Loppu päivä kuluikin Hermionen ja Ronin äyskiessä toisilleen läksyjen yli oleskeluhuoneessa. Harry kyllästyi kuuntelemaan torailua ja lähti yksin viemään kottikärryillä Siriukselle osoitettuja ruokia pöllölään lähetettävksi. Muutama satunnainen ohikulkija auttoi poikaa suurimmissa rappusissa ja kynnysten ylityksissä, mutta ei kysellyt mihin noin suurta lastia ruokaa tarvittiin Harryn onneksi. Siinä olisi ollut pojalla jonkin verran selittämistä.

Pöllölästä Harry lähetti pöllöjen saattueen kohti Tylyahoa ja Siriusta. Seuratessaan erinäköisten pöllöjen letkaa pimenevässä illassa. Harryn katse lipui alemmas taivaallisesta junasta Hagridin mökkiin. Mökin omistaja kaivoi maata mökkinsä edustalla. Mies varmaan perusti uutta kasvimaata. Samalla Beuaxbatonin vaunuista esiin työntyi madame Maxime, joka käveli Hagridin luokse. Mies ei näyttänyt kovinkaan tyytyväiseltä naisen esiin marssiin ja lyhyen tuijottelun jälkeen Maxime palasi takaisin. Harry ei tahtonut mennä kuuntelemaan Ronin ja Hermionen nalkutusta toisilleen, eikä viitsinyt myöskään joutua Lotan ja Ullan harjoituskaksintaistelun uhriksi, kuolemanjumalien seura vain oli kuollettavan tylsää ja japanilaiset häiritsivät ruusujensa kanssa. Poika seurasi Hagridin kaivannon edistymistä kunnes pimeys nielaisi näkymän ja metsästä alkoi näkyä uhkaavia kiiluvia silmiä.

* * *

Aamiaispöydässä Harrya, Ronia ja Hermionea tervehti iloinen sakki ihmisiä. Ichigo ja Renji ryöstelivät toistensa lautasilta ruuan murusia Lotan, professori Mustangin ja professori Kalkaroksen pelatessa pesäpalloa. Tai ainakin se näytti siltä. Mustang seisoskeli yhden pöydän päällä, Kalkaroksen heitellessä kädessään sämpylää opettajan korokkeen luona ja Lotan seisoessa sauva kädessä rohkelikkojen pöydän päässä. Tyttö lauleskeli jotain joka kuulosti "oon nelivuotias, diktaattorikuningas, sain nimen tyhmimmän Kaapo..." heiluttaessaan sauvaansa olkansa takana. Sitten Kalkaros heitti sämpylän kohti Lottaa ja tyttö lennätti leivän sauvansa avulla kohti lumottua kattoa.  
"KUNNARII", tyttö riemuitsi ja juoksi pöytää pitkin paikkaa missä Mustang oli seisonut Kalkaroksen juostessa sämpylän perään.

Kolmikko räpytteli hämmentyneenä silmiään ja istuutui aamiaispöytään varoen alati kasvaavaa pelaajajoukkoa. Kalkaros oli saamassa luihuisia joukkueensa siinä samalla kun Mustang ja Lotta keräsivät omaa joukkuettaan

"Miten ne osaavat pelata tuota?" Hermione ihmetteli.  
"Mitä?" Ron kysyi

"Sanoin että _miten ne osaavat pelata tuota_", Hermione täsmensi.

"En minä sitä, vaan mitä osaavat pelata? Mikä tuo peli on?"  
"Ai. Tuo on pesäpallo. Se on jästien peli ja miten ihmeessä luihuiset osaavat pelata tuota?" Hermione kertoi jättäen avoimeksi Ronille sen, miten tuota lopulta pelattiin.

"Eivät he osaakaan", Ulla totesi syöden mysliä ja vilkaisten Kalkaroksen ympärille kerääntyineitä luihuisia, joille liemienopettaja selitti pelin sääntöjä pikaversiona. Samaan aikaan alkemianopettaja ja suomalainen vaihto-oppilas kohottivat joukkueensa henkeä huudattamalla pääasiassa rohkelikoista koostuvaa porukkaa.

Heidän aloittaessaan aamiaista ihan virallisesti – ja väistellen sattumanvaraisia sämpylöitä – Hermione vilkuili vähän väliä kohti kattoa.

"Mitä sinä oikein haet?", Harry kysyi ahtaessaan toista savusillilastia suuhunsa.

"Tilasin Päivän Profeetan, kun kyllästyin kuulemaan viimeisimmät tiedot luihuisilta", Hermione vastasi väistäen sivulle harhautunutta sämpylää. Iso lapinpöllö alkoi liitää kohti Hermionea.

"Sillä ei näytä oleva sanomalehteä..." Harry arveli ja puhdisti useasti rikkoutuneet ja yhtä useasti korjatut silmälasinsa kaavun hihaan. Lapinpöllö laskeutui Hermionen lautasen eteen nokassaan kirje. Samalla neljä tornipöllöä, varis ja hömötiainen laskeutuivat lapinpöllön taakse. Kaikilla niillä oli kirje mukanaan. Hermione otti lapinpöllöltä kirjeen ja avasi sen. Tyttö taitteli auki kirjeen, silmäisi sen läpi ja ojensi sitten tuhahtaen Harrylle.

"Naurettavaa", tyttö kommentoi ja siirtyi avaamaan toisia kirjeitä. Kirje ei ollut kirjoitettu käsin, vaan sen kirjaimet olivat leikattu – oletettavasti – Päivän Profeetasta. Ainakin yksi "H" liikahteli aika vauhdikkaasti samban askelia.

_Sinä olet ilKeÄ tyTTÖ. HaRRy PottEr anSaitsee ParemmaN. PaiNU Takaisin SiNNe mistÄ tULIT jÄsti._

"Nämä kaikki ovat samanlaisia!" Hermione valitti. "Harry Potter saa parempiakin kuin sinun kaltaisiasi..." "Sinut pitäisi keittää sammakonkudussa..." "Se suomalainen on parempi morsianehdokas! Vaaleaverikkö ja paremmasta suvusta kuin sinä!" Mistä ne tietävät minkälaisesta porukasta Lotta on peräisin? ... _Aih!_" Hömötiaisen antamasta kirjeestä tulvahti esiin kellertävää vihreää nestettä, joka nostatti tytön käsiin isoja keltaisia äkämiä. Tökötti haisi vahvasti bensiinille.

"Laimentamatonta pollomuhkun mätää", Neville kommentoi syödessään pekonia ja väisti lentävää sämpylää. ("LAITON." "Eikä ole! Itse olet!" "Kymmenestä kaljuunasta vetoa, että se oli laiton!")

Hermione uikutti kivusta hänen käsiensä alkaessa näyttää enemmän puutarhahansikkailta kuin tytön käsiltä.

"Sinun täytyy mennä sairaalasiipeen", Harry kehotti. Tyttö vingahti ja kiiruhti kyyneleet silmissä pois. Ron tarkasteli paahtoleipänsä kanssa herjauskirjeitä.

"Minä varoitin häntä... Sanoin, että varoitin... Miksei Ed muuten ole joutunut hyökkäyksen kohteeksi?" Ron mutisi. Ed kohotti olkiaan.

"Olen ei-kukaan, eikä minulla ole mitään läheistä suhdetta Harryyn", poika vastasi syödessään neljättä santsiannosta ja juodessaan kolmatta kupillista kahvia.

"Lotan saamat kirjeet ovat aika paksuja..." Ulla kommentoi heiluttaen kirjenivaskaa kädessään.

"Ulla? Luetko sinä Lotan kirjeitä? Etkö ole kuullut kirjesalaisuudesta?" Ron kysyi.

"Teen tämän vain juonisyistä. Jatketaan. Suurin osa näistä hehkuttaa Lotan erinomaisuutta, joissakin on jotain fanikirjemäistä, jotkut kertovat iskuvinkeistä (ei lyönti, flirtti lapsukaiset, flirtti). Tässä on myös muutama manausvihje Hermionea varten ja tämä käskee unohtamaan Harryn ja ottamaan yhteyttä johonkin, jonka nimi on "Tikkuperunoiden ystävä". Taidan hävittää nämä ennen kuin Lotta saa ne käsiinsä..." Ulla kommentoi kadotti kirjeet käden heilautuksella.

"Mihin ne katosivat?"

"Sisäulottuvuuteen. Siellä on paperinsilppuri, jota hoitaa yksinäinen olento, hoh hoh hoo ~", Ulla valoitti yllättävän paljon Ullaksi.

Ette saa tähtimerkittyä pikakelausta vaan yhteenvedon mitä tapahtui!

Harry ja Ron menivät taikaeläintenhoidontunnille, tutustuivat epämääräisiin myyriin, välttelivät kertomasta Hagridille Hermionen tapauksesta aamiaispöydässä, koska luihuiset(, jotka oli hakattu pelkällä mahtavuudella pesäpallossa) salakuuntelivat heitä, mutta Hermionen tultua he kertoivat kolmisin tunnin loputtua aamiaisepisodista. Hagrid kertoi itsekin saaneensa tuollaisia herjauskirjeitä ja käski heittää kaikki mitä vielä tulisi suoraan takkaan. Ron kertoi, ettei moiti kaksoisveljiään rahan hankkimisen yrittämisestä, koska oli "nuijaa olla köyhä" Hermionen vannoessa suloista kostoa Luodikon kotieläimelle.

Toukokuun viimeisellä viikolla McGarmiva yllätti Harryn totaalisesti. Yllätti muuten myös Lotan ja Tamakin.

"Teidän pitäisi mennä huispauskentälle tänä iltana kello yhdeksän", nainen kertoi.

"Herra Bagman kertoo siellä ottelijoille kolmannesta koetuksesta." Muodonmuutoksenopettaja kääntyi koroillaan ja lähti kävelemään muualle jättäen kolme enemmän tai vähemmän hämmästynyttä ottelijaa kuin knallit kalliolle.

Harry, Tamaki ja Lotta jättivät tukijoukkonsa rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneeseen puoli yhdeksän aikoihin. Kukaan ei juurikaan yrittänyt aloittaa minkäänlaista keskustelua, väistivät vain leijailevaa kultakalaparvea. Heidän seuraansa liittyi ensiksi Se Puuskupuh eteisaulassa ja sitten Krum, joka aloitti keskustelemaan ääkköspuutteisella tyylillään Tamakin kanssa. He laskeutuivat pimenevässä illassa nurmikenttää alas ja vaikutti siltä, että Lotta oli ainoa, jolla ei ollut ongelmia nurmen kanssa.

Huispauskentällä heitä vastassa oli yllätys. Sileä jalkapallokentän kokoinen kenttä kasvoi nyt polvenkorkuisia muureja.

"Mitä tälle kentälle on tehty?" Se Puuskupuh ihmetteli ääneen.

"Se kasvaa pensasta", Lotta huomautti virnistäen pojalle leveästi. Harry ajatteli tytön nälvivän puuskupuhille aivan suotta.

"Päivää siellä! Tai oikeastaan tämä alkaa vaikuttaa enemmän illalta tai yöltä!" kentän keskellä seivoa herra Bagman tervehti heitä hilpeällä äänellä. Viisi ihmistä käänsivät katseensa kohti miestä ja vilkuttivat. Mies vilkutti takaisin. He vilkuttivat. Bagman vilkutti. He vilkuttivat. Bagman ja Fleur, joka oli Bagmanin vieressä vilkutti. He vilkuttivat takaisin.

"Jos voisitte tulla tänne kuitenkin", Bagman hihkui vilkutuksensa lomassa. Viiden hengen joukko lähti harppomaan kasvavien pensasaitojen yli. Pensaat tuntuivat liikahtelevan ja halusivat kampata ylikävelijät.

"No, mitä tuumaatte?" Bagman kysyi tyytyväisenä itseensä ja katseli aitoja yhtä hellästi kuin Hagrid katsoi sisuliskojaan. Kaikki ottelijat – poislukien Lotan – värähtivät muistaessaan riistanvartijan rakkauden niitä pirulaisia kohtaan.

"Ne kasvavat kauniisti, eikö niin, eikö niin? Vielä kuukausi ja sitten nämä nuppuset ovat kahdenkymmenen jalan korkuisia. Eikö ne ole suloisia!" Bagman hehkutti ja katsoi kauhistuneita ottelijoita.

"Älkää pelätkö, kenttänne tulee olemaan takaisin entisellään kun koetus on ohi", mies vakuutti lukien vähän väärin Harryn ja Diggoryn ilmeet.

Ottelijat mittailivat pahaenteisiä puskia.

"Mutta mikä se on?" Fleur kysyi ja raaputti nenän pieltään.

"Ettekö te tiedä?" Bagman kysyi näyttäen erittäin pettyneeltä.

"Se on labyrintti", Puuskupuh totesi.

"Sanoiko joku jotain?" Bagman kysyi.

"En mina ainakaan kuullut mitaan..." Krum totesi ja katseli kenttää mietteliäänä.

"Taalla voisi olla mielenkiintoista pelata", poika kommentoi.

"Minusta tuntuu, että se on labyrintti", Harry ilmoitti. Lotta antoi laiskat aploodit ja hymähti.

"Aivan oikein! Se on labyrintti! Tiedätekö mitä teidän pitää tehdä?"Bagman kysyi.

"'Akea jokin aarre?" Fleur ehdotti. Bagman tuijotti hetken tyttöä.

"Melkein. Asetamme pokaalin tähän keskelle näin, missä te kullanmurut juuri nyt seisotte. Sitten te pumppersnikkelin muruset saatte juosta tämän pienen puiston läpi. Se joka koskee ensimmäisenä pokaaliin saa täydet pisteet ja niin edelleen", mies kertoi heilutellen käsiään edessään.

"Me siis 'arhailemme tämän... labyrintin läpi?" Fleur kysyi.

"Siltä se vaikuttaa", Lotta huomautti ja leikki Hopean kanssa.

"'Yi, vie se ällöttävä varis pois!" ranskalainen valitti. Suomalainen virnisti ja nosti Hopean rystysten päälle ja ojensi harakan lähemmäs puoliveelaa.

"Sano sille hei hoon kanssa ja pyydä siltä anteeksi. Se on kyllä varislintu, mutta se on harakka, vissi ero", Lotta selosti. Fleur aloitti viesepois -huutosarjan ja peruutti kauemmas. Harakka puolestaan kallisteli päätänsä ja lopulta siirtyi Lotan käsivartta pitkin takaisin paikalleen.

"No niin, neidit, eipäs aloiteta mitään kissatappelua vaan kuunnelkaapa nyt loppuun", Bagman huokaisi.

"Tänne tosiaan laitetaan muutamia esteitä. Hagrid tuo muutaman olennon – " tässä kohtaa ottelijat väistivät kauhusta – paitsi Lotta ", sitten laitetaan muutama lumous murrettavaksi, ehkä kirous... Kyllä te tiedätte mitä voimme keksiä päidenne menoksi. Mutta pisteissä johtavat menevät ensimmäisenä labyrinttiin. Eli järjestys on tämä: Tamaki ja Harry, sitten se puuskupuh... Ai siinähän sinä olet, sitten Krum ja lopulta neidit yhtä aikaa. Muistakaa, emme halua nähdä ruumiita heti alkuun. Mutta tästä tulee todella hauskaa, uskokaa pois!" Bagman hehkutti.

"Voitte palata linnaan tai mistä ikinä olettekaan lähtöisin, täällä on hieman koleaa", mies totesi ja hätisti ottelijat pois epäilyttävien pensaiden yli. Harry kuitenkin laittoi merkille, että Lotta oli jo ehtinyt kadota tuhka tuuleen. Matkalla linnaan hän laittoi kuitenkin merkille valkean elukan liikuskelevan metsän laitamilla ja katoavan sitten mustien puiden taakse vihreän pisteen kiitäessä nopeasti linnasta päin kohti metsää.

"Olisiko tuo virvatuli?" Tamaki ehdotti viitaten vihreään pisteeseen. Harry kohautti olkiaan.

* * *

**A/N:** Eli myöhäinen päivitys. Syytän itse koulun alkua ja konetta, joka on hituroinut. Haha, Lady kirjoittaa nyt kappaletta 47, eli loppu häämöttää jo. Mutta kyllä näitä vielä ... 14 (?) kappaletta tulee, eli ei hätää. Ja sitten todellakin aloitamme sen jatko-osan... Kuitenkin, kiitos taas kommenteista ja toivottavasti vuosi on alkanut hyvin.


	38. Woi kuinka teitä kaipaankaan etc

**38. Woi kuinka teitä kaipaankaan etc.**

Heips kaikki! Ehdin vihdoin taas tarttua sulkakynään. Valitan, että olette kuullet meistä viimeksi niin kauan sitten. Olisin halunnut tulla jouluksi kotiin, mutta täällä oli suuret tanssiaiset ja lupasin Salarakkaalle, että olen hänen parinsa (se oli ihana ilta, kerron kaiken siitä, kun näemme. En voisi kirjoittaa sitä, varsinkaan kun ette ole nähneet häntä vielä. Lottakaan ei ole, ajattelin sen olevan tasapuolista. Sitä paitsi Salarakas on kiireinen lääkiksen pääsykokeisiin lukiessaan.) Täällä on kuitenkin tapahtunut paljon, selitän kohta kaiken.

Mukavaa, Alkemisti, että olet vihdoin onnistunut juttelemaan sudenkorennoille. Olen varma, etteivät ne ole vältelleet sinua häijyyttään. Tiedäthän, että niillä on todella lyhyt elämä. Ne ovat varmaankin olleet vain kiireisiä.  
Ikävää toisaalta, että jouduit taas manaamaan Hyräilijän ekaluokan tyttöjen makuuhuoneesta. Se on kuitenkin vain yksinäinen pikku kummitus. Ei ole sen vika, että se kuoli 12-vuotiaana kiipeämällä koulun katolle laulamaan lyötyään vetoa ystäviensä kanssa (Lotta kommentoi, että Hyräilijä oli hänen isoäitinsä veljen tytär. Olisihan sen voinut arvata, eikö teistäkin?). Sitä paitsi sen hyräilemä kappalehan on oikein mukava, vaikkakin vähän surullinen ja karmiva. Erityisesti kolmelta aamuyöllä, kun yrität livahtaa pitkäksi venähtäneen kirjastoillan jälkeen takaisin makuuhuoneisiin. Pitäisi kai kysyä siltä, mikä se sävelmä on. Tai joku voisi vihdoin antaa sille sen kaipaamat kymmenen markkaa, että se voisi päästä haudan lepoon (aika pihiä, ettei kukaan tehnyt sitä markka-aikaan). Täällä on muuten paljon enemmän kummituksia. Pitäisitte niistä varmasti.

Tarkka-ampuja-raukka, taasko sinä kiipesit Portaattomaan torniin? Luulisi, että ottaisit jo opiksesi. Eikö tämä ole jo neljäs kerta, kun jäit sinne jumiin? Jos alkaisit kantaa vaikka köysitikkaita mukanasi. Tiedän kyllä, että ne painavat vähän, varsinkin jos aiot vielä raahata sitä sinkoakin. En kyllä aivan ymmärrä, mitä teet singolla Portaattoman tornin huipulla.  
Hienoa kuitenkin, että sait sen varsijousen, jonka perään olet pitkään haikaillut. Olen varma, että se juttu painotuksen kanssa on tosi merkityksellinen, vaikken yhtään tajuakaan, mitä se tarkoittaa.

Puoliveela (tuota, meidän pitäisi varmaan kehittää sinulle kauniimpi salanimi. Keksi joku harrastus!), rakastaisit varmasti tämän paikan kirjastoa. En ole itsekään vielä ehtinyt lukea sitä läpi. Jostain syystä fantasiakirjojen osastolla on pihtailtu ja kirjastonhoitaja on oikea korppu eikä täällä jostain syystä ole tietokoneitakaan kirjastossa eikä täällä saa edes syödä, kun lukee, mutta kyllä tämä on erittäin mukava paikka. Pidän kiellettyjen kirjojen osastosta (ei sitä, miltä kuulostaa), se on erittäin kiehtova.

Lotalle kuuluu pelkkää hyvä, tosin hän meinasi hiljattain hukkua (ja selittää muuten nähneensä meidät koko porukalla pelastamassa häntä. Pitääpä katsoa, missä vaiheessa se tapahtuu. Joka tapauksessa pelastus oli erittäin näyttävä ja dramaattinen, siihen kuului Vanha Morlakin.) ja nyt juorulehdet – anteeksi, tarkoitan englantilaiset sanomalehdet kirjoittelevat hänestä ja Harry Potterista (oikein herttainen pikkupoika, joskin taipuvainen äkillisiin mielialan muutoksiin. Pidän enemmän hänen ystävästään Ronista ja Ronin veljistä Fredistä ja Georgesta. Olen varma, ettei Fred kuole myöhemmin.) kummallisia paritusjuttuja. Se on kuitenkin hauskaa, ja annan mielelläni sille toimittajalle haastatteluja. Lotta ei jostain syystä pidä siitä.

Niin, se hukkuminen. Se kuului siis toiseen koetukseen, mutta en ole kirjoittanut vielä ensimmäisestäkään (...kuinka kauan siitä oikeasti on, kun kirjoitin viimeksi? Ah, mutta taisinhan mainita siitä tekstiviestillä aiemmin?), kerron siitä ensin. Siihen kuului lohikäärmeitä. Minä en välitä lohikäärmeistä, ne ovat tylsiä. Puilla on aina enemmän sanottavaa (tosin en ymmärrä lohikäärmeitä muutenkaan, kun en ole tulielementtiä), eivätkä ne yritä kärventää tai hutkia (paitsi tällipaju, mutta se ei hutki minua, joten se ei haittaa). Kuitenkin, ensimmäinen koetus oli lohikäärmeitä. Lotta ei pitänyt siitä, vaikka pitää yleensä lohikäärmeistä (mitä en ymmärrä, kun ei hänkään ymmärrä lohikäärmeitä), hän kun sai vastaansa ranskalaisen pörrökorvan. Lotta kuitenkin selvisi ihan hyvin (kiitos, Tarkka-ampuja, että olet opettanut minulle vähän tarkkuusheittämistä). Harry, jonka aiemmin mainitsin, selvisi ihan kiitettävästi omastaan. Siihen kuului enemmän väistöjä ja vauhtia kuin Lotan yritykseen, mutta Lotta oli coolimpi (sai valitettavasti vähemmän pisteitä). Sitten osallistuu myös yksi bulgarialainen huispaaja, Viktor Krum (olette kai kuulleet hänestä?). Hän on aika kiva, vaikkakin hänellä on liikaa fanityttöjä ja tosi tarttuva aksentti. Hän pärjäsi lohikäärmeen kanssa kivasti. Japanin edustaja on ihana! 3 Hän on vaalea ja nätti ja hän on tosi hyvä lukulamppu pimeinä iltoina (asumme kaikki rohkelikkotornissa). Hänen nimensä on Tamaki. Hän taisteli lohikäärmettä vastaan urheasti, tosin lohikäärme oli suomalainen ikämieshiihtäjä ja se katosi metsään aika nopeasti. Tamaki olisi kuitenkin ollut urhea, jos olisi saanut enemmän aikaa. Mmh, keitäs vielä... Ai niin, täälläkin on puoliveela, Fleur. Hän on vaalea eikä yhtään niin kiva kuin Puoliveela. Hän on muotibi. Ja tuota, tuota, joku vielä... Sellainen vaalea poika. Joo. Ehkä tämä riittää lohikäärmeistä.

Toisessa koetuksessa piti hakea porukkaa järven pohjalta (täällä on tosi nätti pieni järvi ja koulukin on nätti ja metsä ja tiluksetkin ovat). Sen Lotta valitettavasti kämmäsi, mistä läheltä-piti-hukkuma sitten johtuikin. Lotta ei saanut paljonkaan pisteitä, paitsi siitä, että katosi aluksi kokonaan. Ilmeisesti hän vain pummasi kyydin Tamakilta (joka saikin paljon pisteitä eikä meinannut hukkua), jolla oli hieno sukellusvene. Oli, koska Lotta rikkoi sen. Tamaki oli kuitenkin kiva eikä vaatinut Lotalta vahingonkorvauksia. Harry ja Tamaki johtavat nyt, Krum on toisena, se poika sitten ja Lotta ja Fleur ovat häviöllä. Lotta parantaa kuitenkin vikassa koetuksessa ja voittaa, että saamme sen ToS-levykkeen ja Lotta saa ne villasukat (niissä on Dumbledoren kuva, ajatelkaa!). Kyllä. Viimeinen koetus on labyrintti, ja jos Lotta ei nyt eksy, voitto on hanskassa.

Nyt kun tylsät ja arkiset jutut on kerrottu, kerron vähän, millaista porukkaa täällä on. Täällä on niin paljon miespareja, että voisi kuvitella olevansa huonossa ficissä. Saattaa olla, että Lotta kerrankin häviää kymmenen kaljuunaa.  
Ensinnäkin täällä ovat Kyoya ja Kaoru, jotka ovat Japanista. He ovat Tamakin ystäviä ja olleet yhdessä siitä asti, kun tulimme tänne. He ovat tosi ällöttävän söpöjä ja koko ajan toisissaan kiinni. Pidän heistä kuitenkin, he ovat nättejä.  
Sitten ovat Ichigo ja Renji, jotka ovat kuolemanjumalia. He eivät ole nättejä, mutta he ovat kiinnostavia. Renji punastelee paljon (Lotta on muuten tosi epäkohtelias ja sanoo Renjiä ananakseksi. Se ei ole minusta yhtään kivaa.), enkä oikein tiedä, kumpi on seme ja kumpi uke. He eivät ole olleet pari kovin pitkään, vain siitä asti, kun Renji yritti itsemurhatarkoituksessa hypätä katolta, kun hänen entinen rakastajansa tuli käymään. Se oli kaunis päivä, tuulinen. Sinäkin kävit täällä silloin, Alkemisti, tosin kuulin siitä vasta myöhemmin Lotalta (olet käynyt myös toisen kerran, vähän ennen toista koetusta. Meillä oli tosi kivaa silloin. Löit Harrya kylpyharjalla ja kaikkea.).  
Ukitake ja Shunsui ovat hauska pari. Hekin ovat kuolemanjumalia. Ukitake on nätti, Shunsui ei, mutta he ovat molemmat kiinnostavia ja Shunsuilla on hattukin. Ilmeisesti Ukitake ei oikein ymmärrä, mitä Shunsui yrittää hänelle sanoa (Shunsui yrittää parhaansa), mistä seuraa aina kaikkea jännittävää. Kaikki nämä kuolemanjumalat ovat täällä, koska heidän Rare Birdinsä (kyllä, ihan oikeat!) levisivät elokuussa. Jostain syystä ne jätettiin talonmiehelle, jolla ei ole minkäänlaista tekniikan tuntemusta. Onneksi porukka tuntuu unohtaneen, koska viimeksi kun näin ne, ne olivat aika pienissä osissa Hagridin (sen talonmiehen) takapihalla ja osassa kasvoi sieniä. Mitä sanotte, pitäisikö minun kertoa siitä vaikka Ukitakelle?  
Minulla on myös fiilis, että ystäväni Ed saattaa pitää alkemian opettajastamme Roy Mustangista. Molemmat ovat kivoja. Ed ja minä vietämme paljon aikaa yhdessä, koska Lotta on kiireinen susien (he kuulemma harjoittelevat konserttia varten, en ymmärrä häntä) ja koetusten ja satunnaisen katoilemisen ja kaiken muun kiinnostavan kanssa. Ed on todella lyhyt (vaikka valitettavasti minua pidempi) ja hänen toinen kätensä ja jalkansa ovat metallia. Hän on lahjakas alkemisti ja pärjää muutenkin hyvin täällä. Mustang on hieno mies, te pitäisitte hänestä varmasti. Ed on täällä etsimässä Viisastan kiveä (palauttaakseen kätensä ja jalkansa ja pikkuveljensä kehon). Kuulin kyllä Ronilta, että se olisi ollut täällä jo joitain vuosia sitten ja että se on jo tuhoutunutkin. Pitäisikö mainita Edille tästä? En raaskisi.

Sitten täällä on sellainen ekaluokkalainen, joka saattaa jännittävää kyllä olla Rohkelikossa. Hän pelkää kaikkia kärpästä isompia objekteja ja kovia ääniä. Pidän hänen selviytymisstrategiastaan, se on yksinkertainen: "Maastoutukaa!" Kaikki muut ekaluokkalaiset pitävät siitä myös, joten se on aika suosittua. Välitunneilla kapeammat käytävät tukkeutuvat joskus, kun he säikähtelevät kissoja ja muuta.

Meillä on ollut myös erilaisia jännittäviä sivupolkuja, esimerkiksi yhtenä päivänä koulu oli täynnä tulta syökseviä kalkkunoita, vähän sen jälkeen iski vuotuinen kissankorva-flunssa (Lotta sai tapansa mukaan koirankorvat ja ... no, voitte kuvitella.), vierailimme Durmstrangin laivalla (se oli jännittävä, vaikkakin laho) ja olihan todellakin ne edellä mainitut itsemurha-yrityksetkin. Meillä on käynyt myös kuolemanjumala-vieraita. Ensimmäiset tulivat jo pian sen jälkeen kun mekin, mutta lähtivät melko nopeasti (en pitänyt siitä vaaleasta). Toiset tulivat, kun ensimmäinen koetus oli jo ohi. Sain sparrata paria kivaa tyyppiä vastaan ja Lotta pakeni valtavaa peikkoa (vaikka väittivätkin sitä kuolemanjumalaksi). Siitä tuli kaaosta. Joulun jälkeen tuli kaunis mies, joka osoittautui Renjin exäksi, kuten jo kerroin. Yhdet vielä ehtisivät, ennen kuin vuosi päättyy.

Täällä on kyllä jotain suurta tekeillä, vaikken tiedäkään mitä. Se voi jotenkin liittyä pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajaan, Vauhkomieleen, jossa on jotenkin feikki fiilis. Tai sitten se liittyy Kyyryyn, joka on yksi turnajaisten tuomareista (vaikka onkin viime aikoina ollut kadoksissa). En kuitenkaan oikein osaa sanoa, eikä minulla ole ollut aikaa tutkia sen tarkemmin (Salarakas vie paljon aikaa). Tapasin myös Harryn kummisedän, jonka kanssa Ed ja muut ilmeisesti keskustelivat Kyyrystä, jolla on ilmeisesti hämärä menneisyys. Ja Harryn nimikin päätyi yömyssyyn aika yllättäen, kun ottaa huomioon, että hän oli selvästi alaikäinen. Nyt kun mietin, olen sen verran utelias, että voisin ehkä ottaa selvää asioista.

Ilmeisesti viimeistä koetusta pääsevät katsomaan oppilaiden lisäksi myös ottelijoiden lähimmäiset, joten jos kuudennen luokan päättökokeet ja hakemukset jatkokoulutukseen ovat siinä vaiheessa teidän osaltanne tehty, Lotta varmasti tykkäisi nähdä teitä.

Mitä Kratosvillelle kuuluu? Entä Pikkusiskolle? Terveisiä heille ja kaikille muillekin, jos näette ketään.

En keksi enää muuta. Nähdään taas, on ikävä teitä kaikkia. Terveisin Ulla.

* * *

Liite 1

Ahahah! Niin tosiaan, tämä on liitetiedosto Ullan kirjeeseen. Saatte kuulla minultakin terveiset täältä Englannista. Ne Ullan mainitsemat sukat tulevat tarpeeseen, sillä olen meinannut jo kahteen kertaan jäätyä täällä hengiltä vuoteeseeni.

Haluaisin lisätä, että ne keltaisen lehdistön jutut ovat todellakin täyttä liirunlaarumia ja humpuukia. Se toimittajankuvatus laittaa iät päin honkia ja saa minut tuntemaan itseni jotenkin… vanhaksi. En minä olen vanha!  
Toisaalta, myönnän, että ensimmäisessä haastattelussa annoin vähän liian paljon sytytysapua sille akalle... Siinä vaiheessa minulla oli hauskaa! Jos se toimittaja-akka haluaa haastattelun voisi tulla kyselemään, eikä vaatimaan Ullalta tietoja.

Täällä on tuskaista tämä tupiin jakaminen. Etenkin porukan "pahikset", luihuiset, voivat olla yksi piikki lihassa. Sellainen piikki, jota et saa pinseteilläkään pois ja se sattuu joka askeleella. Täällä on myös näkynyt yllättävän paljon vihannesvitsejä liikenteessä.  
Eikä kukaan osaa loikkia. Olen pettynyt.  
Shunsui osaa käyttää kahta miekkaa taistelussa. Sain hänestä kerran vastustajan, mutta sitten Ukitake tuli ja keskeytti meidät. Se ei edes otellut tosissaan! Riisiviini on muuten ihan hyvää.  
Muista tapaamista ihmisistä japanilaisten porukasta ainoat järkevät tuntuvat olevan Haruhi (jengin ainoa tyttö, hämmästyttävää) ja Mori. Mori ei kyllä puhu paljoa. Taidan pitää siitä.  
Ed on tosiaan Ullan kaveri, vähän liian pieni ja meluisa, mutta Royn kanssa on mukava pelata pesäpalloa (tai se on kaiketi baseball, tarkkemmin ajateltuna) Kalkarosta vastaan.  
Ichigo on minusta pentu ja Renji muistuttaa ananasta. Samalla tasolla sen kanssa.

Lähettäisittekö hieman kastematoja Hopealle?

Niin tosiaan. Olisi mukava saada teidät tänne. Yksi "vähältä piti" –tilanne riittää minulle, joten jos tulisitte käymään niin voin potkaista tyhjää/heittää veivini/lyödä hanskat tiskiin/tulla korjatuksi pois kaikessa rauhassa. En jäisi kummittelemaan ja vaivaamaan teitä.

Lähetän tässä mukana Liite 2. Laittakaa se porukoille eteenpäin. Ulkomaanpöllöt maksavat.

Toivotan teille kaikkea hyvää ja onnea kokeisiin  
~ Lotta

* * *

A/N: Tässä aletaan jo vahvasti pohjustaa Ullan ja Lotan ystävien luonteita. Liitehän on Ladyn käsialaa, niin kuin ehkä huomasittekin. Päätin nyt, että jollei Lady ehdota muuta, julkaisen tämän samassa järjestyksessä kuin "alkuperäisenkin". Eli seuraavaksi tulisi 40 ja Hitsu...

Oletteko lukeneet koskaan Ludwig Revolutionia? Aloin lukea sitä uudestaan, edellisestä kerrasta on vuosi. Se on järkyttävän ... hauska/järkyttävä.


	39. Nuotin vierestä – You spin me round

Versiossa, jonka julkaisin foorumeilla, oli jokaisen musiikkiin kohdistuvan maininnan kohdalla linkki kyseiseen kappaleeseen youtubessa. Tämä sivusto ei tue samaa toimintoa, joten joudutte etsimään itse, jos haluatte kuunnella niitä. Ja tämähän on minun siinä missä edellinenkin, eikä numerointi ole pielessä, vaikka siltä vähän vaikuttaa.

**40. Nuotin vierestä – You spin me round (like a record)**

"Karaokea?"

"Joo joo, kyllä välillä pitää ottaa rennosti."

"Rennosti? Oletko sinä ollut mukana tässä ficissä?"

"En."

"Aaa, okei."

Hostit, kuolemanjumalat, alkemistit, suomalaiset ja muutama tylypahkalainen olivat kaikki pakkautuneet Tylypahkan synkkiin kellareihin. Syy oli satunnainen nainen, jonka huomattavat piirteet olivat oranssit kiharat ja ... no, muhkea rintamus. Hän oli rynnännyt näennäisen tyhjästä, tarttunut Renjiä niskasta ja kysynyt McGarmiwalta, missä oli lähin mahdollisuus laulaa karaokea. McGarmiwa oli luonut huvittuneen katseen Kalkarokseen, joka oli hetken kuluttua luovuttanut avaimen luokkansa viereiseen tyrmään ja yskiskellyt nyrkkiinsä jotain lattialta löytämisestä. Rintava nainen oli hämännyt Ronin oppaaksi, ja niin koko porukka oli kuin hypnotisoituna seurannut Ronia, Renjiä ja naista karaoketyrmään. Nyt ryhmä istui hajaantuneena huonetta kiertäville ja parissa paikkaa halkoville punaisille nahkasohville.

Hikaru oli jäänyt istumaan sohvalle huoneen takaosaan. Etuosassa Honey tavoitteli mikkejä kaapin ylimmältä hyllyltä. Se ei edistynyt kauhean tehokkaasti. Uteliaisuudesta ja tylsistymisestä johtuen Hikaru päätyi kuuntelemaan keskustelua Edin, Ullan ja satunnaisen vierailijan – ei rintavan naisen, vaan vaalean pikkupojan, jonka kampaus näytti vähän jäätyneeltä siililtä tai kuuraiselta ruohomättäältä – välillä.

"Niin että tärkein ensin: montako senttiä?" Ed aloitti innokkaasti, mittaillen poikaa katseellaan.

Vieras ei ehtinyt ihmetellä, kun Ulla jo korjasi:

"Tai sitten ehkä kuitenkin nimi ennen pituutta? Ulla."

"Hauska tutustua. Hitsugaya, 10. divisioonan kapteeni", vieras esitteli.

"Edward Elric. 165 senttiä", Ed tiedotti. Peräkkäin kuultuina vieraan ääntä oli vaikea erottaa Edin äänestä. Vieras vaikutti haluttomalta jatkamaan keskustelua pituudestaan, mikä oli ihan ymmärrettävää, kun silmämääräisestikin Hikaru pystyi toteamaan Edin pidemmäksi.

Tässä vaiheessa Mori oli jo päässyt Honeyn ohi nostamaan alas mikkejä ja Haruhi oli Kaorun avulla alkanut irrotella Tamakia johtojen lomasta.

Huoneen takaseinältä kajahti huvittunut nauru ja Hikaru kääntyi istumaan väärinpäin sohvalle, niin että saattoi tarkkailla paremmin mielekkäämpiä tapahtumia. Jos siis sitä saattoi mielekkäämmäksi kutsua. Takaseinä ovesta oikealle koostui baaritiskistä – millainen koulu tämä taas olikaan, Hikaru ihmetteli itsekseen – , jonka takana pölyinen vanha mies kaateli drinkkejä. Tiskin ääreen olivat linnoittautuneet tuntematon nainen, Renji, Lotta, Shunsui, Roy ja Ukitake. Kaikki muut joivat hyväntuulisesti drinkkejä tai sakea, paitsi Ukitake, jolla oli kyllä drinkkilasi, josta törrötti vieläpä oliivi, mutta lasin sisältö näytti ainakin kaukaa lähinnä vedeltä. Ichigolle ei ollut riittänyt penkkiä ja hän seisoi nyt vähän hylätyn näköisenä tiskin kulmalla katsellen alakuloisena Renjiä, joka ei kuitenkaan huomannut vaan keskusteli oranssihiuksisen naisen kanssa.

"Hei, täällähän on Singstar Anthems ja Legendskin vielä!"

"Entä 90's?"

"Älä nyt hulluja puhu, se on neideille!"

Hikarun katsellessa nainen – jonka nimeksi oli kovaäänisen keskustelun lomasta selvinnyt Matsumoto – halasi Renjiä sellaisella upottavalla tavalla, joka olisi saanut keskimääräisen heteromiehen punastumaan, mutta johon viininpunainen ananas ei reagoinut suuntaan tai toiseen. Renji oli joko legendaarinen naistenkaataja tai homo. Edellisten kappaleiden tapahtumien perusteella – Hikaru oli ollut jopa mukana joissain niistä – hän epäili jälkimmäistä. Ichigo ei ilmeisesti kuitenkaan luottanut tähän, vaan lähti ärtyneenä tiskin luota ja heittäytyi istumaan Hikarun viereen niin, että sohva melkein kaatui. Hikaru kääntyi istumaan oikeinpäin.

"Nämä ovat sitten taas kavereitanne?" hän kysyi hetken kuluttua, kun halusi jotenkin estää Ichigon kiukkuista auraa valtaamasta hänen tilaansa.

"Vaikka niitä", Ichigo vastasi.

"Minua onkin kiinnostanut jo pidempään yksi juttu", Ulla liittyi yllättäen keskusteluun.

"No?"

"Tehän olette täällä jumissa, koska ette voi liikkua ulottuvuuksien välissä ilman Rare Birdejä?" Ulla kysyi varovasti.

"Aivan."

"Niin että miten kaikki muut teidän ulottuvuudestanne tulevat ja menevät kuinka huvittaa?"

"Tuota..."

Tässä vaiheessa musiikki lähti jo pyörimään. Morille työnnettiin mikki käteen ja Honey valikoi kappaleen.

"_You spin me right round, baby, right round..."_ kaikui hetken kuluttua koko salissa. Pölyinen mies baaritiskin takana hymyli nostalgisesti.

Lopulta kysymys ulottuvuuksien välisestä matkustamisesta välitettiin Ukitakelle.

"Piti saada matkalaukku mukaan", mies vastasi yksikantaan.

"...siis tulimme tänne lentäen vain siksi, että sinä saisit mukaan matkalaukun?" Ichigo toisti.

"Mitä siellä matkalaukussa oli? Vaihtovaatteita?" Lotta kysyi puolittain kiinnostuneena.

"Hiusharja", Ukitake jälkeen kaikki odottivat hiljaa listan jatkumista. Kului pari minuttia

"...ja?"

"Varahiusharja, ehkä", Ukitake jatkoi epävarmasti.

"...mitä?"

Tamaki oli saanut mikin ja tyrkyttänyt toisen Haruhille. Nyt Tamaki lauloi upealla äänellään _"Tuhannen yötä"_ ja Kalkaros – joka ilmeisesti oli seurannut heitä – yritti kammeta mikkiä Haruhilta, joka lauloi tapansa mukaan kuin hänen ääntään ei olisi viritetty vuosiin.

"Että sinä siis raahasit mukanasi matkalaukun, jossa oli hiusharja?"

"Kyllä. Ja mahdollisesti varahiusharja."

"Ja sinä hukkasit sen?"

"Niin siinä taisi käydä. Hiusharja on kyllä tallessa." Ukitake veti hiusharjan hihastaan.

"En edes kysy, miksei sitä hiusharjaa voinut tuoda tuolla hihassa, jos se mahtuu sinne. Nyt emme siis voi palata kotiin, koska lentolaitteita ei ole vakuutettu ja niitä ei voi siksi jättää tänne?"

"Niin. Ne olivat kalliita."

Hikaru totesi, että tämä vaikutti nyt todella epämääräiseltä selittelyltä kirjoittajien kämmeille ja päätti etsiä taas uutta tekemistä.

"Mikki kiertämään!" Ron hihkaisi yllättäen. Puolen tunnin verisen kamppailun jälkeen joukkueet koostuivat sinisen mikin ympärillä Matsumotosta, Roysta, Shunsuista ja Lotasta ja punaisen mikin ympärillä Tamakista, Renjistä, Edistä ja Kyoyasta (joka otettiin varamieheksi, kun huomattiin, että joku oli kolkannut Ronin tajuttomaksi).

Hikaru päätyi tällä kertaa seuramaan Ullan, Hitsugayan ja Hermionen keskustelua.

"Eikös tämä ole koulu?" Hitsugaya kysyi epäluuloisena yli "miten tuo muka lauletaan? En ole koskaan edes kuullut koko biisiä!"-huudahdusten.

"Enemmän tai vähemmän", Ulla vastasi nyökäten.

"Miksi tuolla sitten on baaritiski?" Hitsugaya esitti Hikarunkin mieltä vaivanneen kysymyksen ja viittoi huoneen takaosaan, jossa pölyinen mies vilkutteli heille.

"Kuinka loistava kysymys! Vastaus tähän, kuten moniin elämän suuriin kysymyksiin, löytyy Tylypahkan historiikista. Alunperin tämä tyrmä rakennettiin pahankuristen oppilaiden kiduttamiseen jo koulun perustamisen aikoihin, mutta kun myöhemmät rehtorit totesivat, että siihen tarvitaan vain kaksi tyrmää, silloinen rehtorimme Luke Skywalker..." Hermione aloitti pitkän esitelmän samalla kun taustalla Shunsui lauloi Smells Like Teen Spiritiä. Hikaru häivytti Hermionen paasauksen ja kuunteli laulua, kun se vaihtui hetken kuluttua Tamakin esittämään Doriksen. Hikarua huvitti suuri epätoivo ja inho, jota Kyoyan kasvot hehkuivat Tamakin laulaessa enkelinäänellään J. Karjalaista.

Ukitake tassutteli paikalle jätettyään Ichigon hakkaamaan päätään pöytään.

"Sinä et sitten laula?" Hitsugaya tiedusteli. Hän oli kumma kyllä kuunnellut kiinnostuneena koko Hermionen kertomuksen.

"En. Veriseen mikkiin ei ole kiva laulaa", Ukitake vastasi huokaisten.

"Ei kai se nyt verinen ole?" Hermione ihmetteli.

"Ei olekaan, kun en laula", Ukitake vastasi ja he hiljenivät kuuntelemaan Matsumoton ja Royn duettovetoa Tuhannesta yöstä (välittämättä siitä rumpuäänestä, joka seuraa aina näin huonoja vitsejä). Se meni huomattavasti paremmin kuin Tamakin ja Haruhin yritys aiemmin illalla. Sitä seurasi erikoinen, joskin yllättävän hyvä, esitys, kun Renji ja Ed lauloivat Pikkuveljen. Jopa niin hyvä, että he pesivät Matsumoton ja Royn.

"Siitäs sait, pask-- Professori Mustang!" Ed riemuitsi.

"Että olet sitten kohtelias?" Harry ihmetteli sohvalta, jolla hän oli angstannut sitä, ettei häntä päästetty laulamaan. Vieressä Ron angstasi, kun ei saanut pölyistä miestä kaatamaan itselleen drinkkiä. Hänen vieressään taas angstasi Kalkaros, koska Shunsui oli voittanut hänen pisteensä Smells Like Teen Spiritissä.

"Joo, numerot jaetaan pian."

"Mitä väliä sinulle on todistuksella?"

"...jaa-a."

"Mikset sinä Ulla laula?" Ron kysyi, kun Lotta lopetteli Don Huonojen Riidankylväjää Kyoyaa vastaan.

Ulla käänsi katseensa häneen häkeltyneenä.

"Sinulla on jotain tätä koulua vastaan?" hän vastasi kysymyksellä.

"Olisitte kuulleet, kun Ulla lauloi kotona..." Lotta kommentoi kappaleen loputtua.

"Lotta, muistat nyt väärin. Kotiin liittyvät vitsit koskevat sinua. Minun kestovitsini ovat satunnaiset kysymykset. Ja nyt kun muistankin: mikä se Riffin erikoisvoima muka on? Ja miksi 'tsu'?"

Lopulta mikki kiertämään -kisa alkoi lähestyä loppuaan. Laite arpoi viimeiseksi kappaleeksi Joutsenlaulun. Tamaki ja Roy aloittivat.

_Taas lapset pihalla näät  
Ikkunas alla leikkivän leikkejään  
Taas siihen paikallesi ikkunaan jäät  
Siihen ikkunaan jäät _

Roy oli hitaampi mikin antamisessa Shunsuille, Kyoya pääsi aloittamaan vähän aiemmin:

_Lennät vuosien taa  
Ne muistot päivittäin sut valtaansa saa  
Ne joutsenlauluun etsii taas laulajaa  
Etsii taas laulajaa _

Renjin ja Lotan kilpailu kertosäkeen tunnelatauksesta oli lähellä eeppistä:

_Nuo hetket syntymästä kuolemaan  
Kun silmäluomiin heijastuu  
Saa toiset uskomaan kai Jumalaan  
Toiset saatanaan, tai mihin vaan  
Muttei kuitenkaan tähän maailmaan _

Matsumoton vuoro lähti rempseämmin kuin Edin, joka haparoi sanoissa:

_Sä kerran löysit myös sen  
Tuon puolen vuosisadan rakkauden  
Sun oli helppo olla onnellinen  
Olla onnellinen _

Tamakin ja Royn yhteisesitys, jossa oli nyt jo enemmän tunteen paloa, olisi sulattanut tuhansien naisten sydämet ja aloittanut sotia ... tai ainakin fanityttöjen kissatappeluita:

_Nyt mitä vaistoillas teet  
Kun linnut pesästään on pois lentäneet?  
On enää valokuvat kellastuneet  
Ne selaat taas uudelleen  
Ja taas uudelleen _

Shunsuikin alkoi jo päästä fiilikseen, Kyoya taas lauloi omaan tapaansa täydellisesti ilman liiallista innostusta:

_Et ehkä sääliäni kaipaa  
Ei se saa tuskaa puutumaan  
Tuo tuska laulun tämän kirjoittaa  
Tuo tuska kiinni saa kenet vaan  
Tuo tuska kiinni saa _

Lotta ja Renji pääsivät taas vauhtiin:

_Suruhuntusi näät  
Se viisi vuotta sitten sai hengittää  
Sut joutsenlaulu silloin sai itkemään  
Sut sai itkemään _

Tällä kertaa Ed oli päättänyt näyttää Matsumotolle, ja lauloi sydämensä pohjasta:

_Tahtoisit olla niin kuin silloinkin  
Kun peityit huntuun valkoiseen  
Se jäänyt on jo ajan jalkoihin  
Niin kuin sinäkin _

Tamaki ja Roy meinasivat menettää kärsivällisyytensä pitkän instrumentaalin aikana ja lopulta yllättyivät, kun säkeisto jälleen alkoi:

_Tahtoisin yrittää  
Mä, että silloin veden pinnalle jään  
Kun joen tulvivan mä uomistaan nään  
Kun joen tulvivan nään_

Tässä vaiheessa kaikki lauloivat välittämättä oliko säkeistö oma. Erikoinen animekuoro hoilasi Shunsuin ja Kyoyan lähinnä pidellessä mikkejä:

_Nuo naiset marketeissa kärryineen  
Ja miehet kantabaareissaan  
Nuoruuden lähteestä kai haaveilee  
Ja tuska laimenee, tai miten vaan _

Lotta ja Renji kaappasivat mikit ja kävivät liki legendaariseen lopputaisteluun, johon kuului tuhottoman pitkä viimeisen vokaalin pitkitys:

_Taas hetken lähempänä kuolemaa  
Ei haihdu tuska milloinkaan  
Tuo tuska laulun tämän kirjoittaa  
Tuo tuska kiinni saa  
Kenet vaan  
Tuo tuska kiinni saa  
Kenet vain haluaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

Viimeisen a:n kaiun kuollessa hitaasti pelikone, jossa Singstar hurisi, alkoi pitää erikoista ääntä, kilahti epämääräisesti, poksahti sitten kuuluvammin ja leimahti loppuhuipennukseksi liekkeihin. Tv-ruutu pimeni. Kaikki tuijottivat suut auki palavaa konsolia. Hitsugaya totesi tässä vaiheessa tämän ficin olevan vähän liian erikoinen ja vaarallinen hänelle ja lähti kotiin nykäisten Matsumoton peräänsä.

"Se taisi olla liian eeppistä", Ulla kommentoi lopulta Kalkaroksen ulvoessa rakkaan Singstarinsa perään ja muiden aloittaessa liki yhtä eeppistä taistelua siitä, kuka lopulta voitti.

* * *

**A/N:** Siinä oli nyt Hitsu. Toivottavasti Hippi kuitenkin jatkaa lukijana tämänkin jälkeen.

Seuraavalla kerralla Ladyn kappale 39/41. Siihen asti näkemiin.

Voisin vielä mainostaa, että saatan aloittaa yhden uuden ficin suomeksi piakkoin, joten stalkatkaapas profiiliani lähiaikoina. Se ei kyllä ole huumori- tai shonen ai-ficci, mutta ajattelin kirjoittaa FMA:sta juonellista AU:ta. Toivon, että siitä tulee hyvä, ja lukijat olisivat kivoja. Siis jos päädyn julkaisemaan. Ja nyt: näkemiin. Kommentoikaa, ja palaan ensi viikolla.


	40. 39 41

Moi, ja nyt on Lady puikoissa taas.

**39./41. "Jotain höttöä"**

Juuri tällä hetkellä alkemianprofessori Mustang halusi käpertyä oman huoneensa nurkassa olevaan koriin ja nukkua koiran unta, jossa leijailisi makkaroita munakoisojen sijaan. Tällä hetkellä hän kuitenkin sai kulkea ympäri linnaa kesäisenä yönä vahtien, että kaikki oppilaat olisivat omissa vuoteissaan eikä juoksemassa ympäri käytäviä. Roy asteli pitkin käytäviä sinisen myrskylyhdyn valossa ja manasi turhaa työtään. Siis, jos oppilaita liikuskeli käytävillä, he olivat yleensä viisitoistavuotiaita tai vanhempia ja he olivat ovelia kuin ketut ja ketteriä kuin kissat. He osasivat väistää kävelevää valopistettä. He piiloutuisivat nurkkiin ja pimeimpiin kolkkiin, rumimpien patsaiden taakse, joita ei tahtonut katsoa kahdesti, tai saattoivat luikahtaa jopa haarniskan sisään – niin Roy oli kerran tehnyt omalla yöjuoksullaan kauan, kauan sitten.

Muutaman yksinäisen ja pimeän käytävän läpi kävelyn jälkeen Roy tuskastui toden teolla. Eikö tämä käytävien oppilaiden perässä juokseminen ollut vahtimestarin hommia? Kuka oli päättänyt, että opettajien pitäisi auttaa vahtimestaria oppilaiden kurissa pidon kanssa ja ottaa valvontavuoroja käytävillä ja näitä helkkarin yökierroksia?

No myrskylyhdyn valossa sai kuitenkin ajatella muitakin asioita kuin pistokokeiden tarkistamista ja seuraavien tuntien suunnittelemista. Royn ajatukset harhailivat Ediin. Mitähän pojalle kuului? Hänellä näytti pyyhkivän erittäin hyvin. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että hän oli päässyt ikäistensä seuraan. Jos joutui tuijottamaan vain vanhoja miehiä ja haarniskaa vähemmästäkin kaipasi jotain vaihtelua.

Käytävän toisesta päästä kuuluva ryminä sai Royn palaamaan ajatuksistaan tähän maailmaan. Tuollainen meteli ei syntynyt itsestään. Joku kovaonninen oli varmaan kompastunut portaissa ja pyörinyt alas. Roy käveli rivakasti tumma kaapu hulmuten. Käytävän päässä kiviportaiden alla oli tumma mytty, joka näytti kokoavan itseään.  
"Eiköhän ole vähän myöhäinen aika pyöriä portaat alas?" Roy kysyi nostaen myrskylyhtyä nähdäkseen mustan mytyn paremmin. Mytty värähti ja näytti haluavan ryömiä pois.  
"Äläpäs karkaa minnekään – Ed?" Roy käskytti karkaavaa otusta ja nosti sitä niskasta. Mytty tosiaan oli Edward, joka nyt roikkui kaapunsa niskasta Royn käsissä näyttäen kissanpennulta.  
"Meow?" poika naukaisi ja Roy pudotti nuorempansa lattialle. Ed nousi kahdelle jalalle ja pudisteli kaapuaan pölystä.  
"Mitä sinä teet tähän aikaan yöstä käytävällä? Eikös pikkulas – " tarkemmin ajatellen Roy ei tahtonut huutokonserttia kello yhdeltätoista yöllä " – sinun pitäisi olla nukkumassa nyt?"  
Ed käänsi katseensa lattiaan. Roylle tuli mielihalu nostaa kädellään pojan leukaa ja katsoa häntä syvälle silmiin. Ed mutisi jotain.  
"Sanotko uudestaan? En saanut selvää", Roy vaati tiukasti.  
"En saanut unta. Tyytyväinen?" Ed vastasi kiristellen hampaitaan. He tuijottivat toisiaan pitkän toivin. Roy omilla yönsinisillä silmillään Edin iltaruskonkeltaisiin.  
"Saatan sinut tupaasi", Roy totesi.  
"Sinä mitä?" Ed kysyi näyttäen järkyttyneeltä.  
"Saatan sinut tupaasi. Pitääkö se toistaa?" mies vastasi huomaten Edin poskien punertuvan.  
"Onko sinulla kuumetta?" Roy kohotti kätensä ja painoi kämmenselkänsä pojan otsaan. Ed peruutti  
pois käden alta ja pudisti päätänsä.  
"No parasta kuitenkin, että mittaat lämpösi ja menet nukkumaan", Roy totesi. He kulkivat hiljaisina käytävien läpi. Ohittivat nukkuvia tauluja ja odottelivat yhden portaikon siirtymistä paikoilleen. Lihavan leidin muotokuvan kohdalla he pysähtyivät. Roy huomasi hymyilevänsä nostalgisesti (siis muistellen mukavia menneitä) katsellessaan taulun nukkuvaa naista.  
"Muistan herättäneeni monet kerrat leidin tullessani liian myöhään nukkumaan", Roy kommentoi Edille.  
"Ai. Oliko sinulla... lukuisia tyttöystäviä kuten nyt on?" Ed kysäisi tuijottaen taulun kangasta. Roy kohautti olkiaan.  
"Ei. Muutama suhde, muttei niin suurta vientiä kuin Jamesilla tai Siriuksella", mies vastasi. Ed tuhahti ja koputti vasemman käden rystysillä taulun kehyksiä. Nainen taulussa säpsähti hereille.  
"Herran jestas!" leidi aloitti.  
"Mistäs sitä ollaan tulossa! Ja vielä saattueessa!" nainen säksätti asettaen kasvoilleen saman ilmeen minkä äidit laittavat kasvoilleen läksyttäessään kotiin paluuajan ylittäneitä poikiaan. Roy hymähti ja pörrötti Edin hiuksia vapaalla kädellään.  
"Ei mitään luvatonta, rouva", hän vakuutti.  
"Vai niin! Siinäkin yksi hyväkäs! Kyllä minä muistan kuinka sinä tulit natiaisena niiden neljän muun kanssa ties mistä mudassa ja ryvettyneenä! Sai sitä hävetä muiden taulujen edessä kun ei pystynyt pitämään omia poikiaan kurissa!" leidi säksätti lisää. Ed tirskahti huomatessaan Royn järkyttyneen ilmeen.  
"Mutta enhän minä! James ja Sirius vetivät aina meidät muut mukaan... enhän minä koskaan...!" Roy puolusteli itseään esittäen oscarin arvoisesti syytetyn osaa.  
"Niin niin! Tuota ne kaikki sanovat jälkikäteen! Yhtä lailla sinäkin olit siinä mukana", leidi vastasi heristäen turpeaa etusormeaan syyttävästi. Ed yskäisi nyrkkiinsä saadakseen leidin huomion.  
"Krhm, jos vaikka sanoisin 'sinipiika' ja pääsisin sisään?" poika totesi. Muotokuva heilahti auki paljastaen takanaan olevan käytävän rohkelikkojen tiloihin. Ed astui sisään, mutta pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan olkansa yli Royta hymy huulillaan.  
"Hyvää yötä, professori Mustang", Ed toivotti miehelle ja katosi oviaukosta. Roy tuijotti eteensä muotokuvan siirryttyään takaisin paikalleen.  
"No?" muotokuva tokaisi.  
"Mitä no?" Roy hätkähti.  
"Jos on saattanut jonkun kotiovelle ja saatettu toivottaa 'hyvää yötä' siihen yleensä vastataan. Yhä samanlainen pentu mitä oli vuosia sitten, tuppisuu!"  
"Hyvää yötä teillekin, arvon rouva", Roy toivotti kääntyessään kannoillaan.  
"Tch! Hyvää yötä sinullekin, nulikka", leidi vastasi loittonevalle selälle. Lihava leidi laittoi kätensä puuskaan ja tuhahti.  
"Jo on tämä nykynuorison kulttuuri! Saattavat nukkumaan ja toivottavat hyvää yötä ja sitten lähtevät. Kyllä minun aikana sitä suudeltiin romanttisesti ja toivotettiin uudestaan hyvät yöt! Mutta kyllä tästä riittää juoruttavaa muille tauluille... Professorin ja oppilaan välinen suhde, mmm... Kyllä Viola saa kuulla hyviä juoruja sitten kun tapaamme", leidi mutisi ja asettui paremmin mukavaan tuoliinsa ja nukahti.

"Ja jos te piirrätte nämä kulmat loivemmaksi kuin suoraan kulmaan se muuttaa koko syntetigrammin kuviota, sekä muutoksen tulosta", Roy luennoi luokkansa etuosassa ja piirsi sauvallaan liitutaululle uuden muunnoskehän toisen samanlaisen viereen. Molemmissa oli monta viivaa ja näyttivät abstraktilta taiteelta. Ainoa ero niiden välillä oli keskellä olevan nelikulmion muoto. Toinen oli neliö ja toinen salmiakkikuvia.  
'Pyhä Martel, miksi minä suostuinkaan tähän hommaa?' Roy pohdiskeli ja tarkasteli luokkaa, joka kopioi sulkakynät savuten uutta piirrosta taululta. Oppilaat olivat parantaneet lukuvuoden alusta. Kukaan ei enää kysynyt kukkasista tähtien sijaan ja minimaalisista eroista. Ehkä se johtui myös siitä, että Roy oli kehittynyt opettajana.  
Mies kopautti sauvan kärjellä liitutaulun vihreää pintaa. Tauluun piirtyi itsestään pitkä pätkä valkoista tekstiä, joka näytti kirjoituskoneen tuottamalta.  
"Professori. Onko tuo teidän käsialaanne?" yksi eturivin korpinkynteläistytöistä kysyi.  
"On, miten niin?"  
"Se on aika säntillistä ja nättiä. Mikä on salaisuutenne?" sama tyttö jatkoi punehtuen poskiltaan vienosti. Roy väläytti hurmaavimman hymyistään.  
"Harjoitus, neiti Kirkland, harjoitus. Minulla oli hyvin tiukka opettaja kirjoituksen suhteen", mies vastasi työntäen kaikin voimin pois muistikuvaa, missä Riza osoitti häntä pistoolilla ohimoon mutisten 'Vielä vähän siistimmin, muuten johto ei saa selvää raportista.'  
"Kopioikaa tuo teksti ja sitten saatte kotitehtävänne. Kuinka monta alkuainetta muistatte?" Roy kysyi. Luokasta kuului sekalainen määrä hihkaisuja eri numeraaleista, jotka menivät kahdenkymmenen molemmin puolin.  
"Opetelkaa vielä lisää ja se, joka yltää herra Elricin tietämään määrään saa palkinnon. Sama koskee muitakin neljäsluokkalaisia", Roy totesi.  
"Ed, kuinka monta sinä osaat?" Weasley kysyi.  
"Kaikki", poika ei nostanut katsettaan pergamentistaan vastatakseen.  
"Kaikki?" Weasley ähkäisi.  
"Kyllä, ja niiden järjestyksen kevyimmästä raskainpaan sekä tunnukset. Vety H, kevyin, raskain uraani U", Ed jatkoi. Roy vannoi kuulevansa virneen pojan äänessä.  
Sulkakynien rapina lakkasi.  
"Selvä. Lukekaa kirjasta sivut neljästäkymmenestäkahdesta kuuteenkymmeneen ja opetelkaa niitä alkuaineita. Hyvää päivänjatkoa", Roy toivotti lähteville oppilaille.

Mies istui pöytänsä ääreen järjestelemään papereitaan tehden samalla tilaa, jotta voisi tarkistaa kolmasluokkalaisille järjestämäänsä pistokoetta. Roy pyöritti pergamenttilappusia käsissään selaten yhden kasan siirtäen sen sivuun ottaen toisen nivaskan käteensä, selaten ja siirtäen sen ensimmäisen kasan tilalle vaihtaen juuri nostetun pöydän toiseen päähän. Oli sanomattakin selvää, että työ oli mitä turhaannuttavinta. Mikään kasa ei tuntunut sopivan toisen kansan päälle. Välillä Roy halusi hakea kitkahansikkaansa ja napsauttaa tuikaten koko pöydän tuleen. Samalla pieni Rizan ääni tunkeutui ulottuvuuksien välisen seinän läpi ja totesi Royn korvaan "Tuo on laiskottelua" ja osoitti pistoolilla ohimoon. Se miten ääni pystyi osoittamaan pistoolilla jäi arvoituksen peittoon.

Pöydälle kuitenkin alkoi uurastuksen jälkeen muodostua selkeää tyhjää tilaa tuolin kohdalle. Tyhjän vasemmalle puolelle kasautui pistokokeet laatikkoon tekstillä "in" ja oikealle muodostui kuin tyhjästä laatikko, jossa luki "out". Roy tarkasteli saavutustaan tyytyväisenä ja onnitteli itseään saavutuksestaan. Nyt korjaamaan kokeita ja sitten pääsisi syömään illallista ja nukkumaan omaan viihtyisään koriin omaan nurkkaan. Nyt hän pääsisi korjaamaan nuo kokeet pois päiväjärjestyksestä. Oppilaat halusivat saada ne takaisin. Se oli luonnotonta. Aivan kammottavaa. Roy otti ensimmäisen paperin pinosta ja alkoi merkitä punasulkakynällä virheet harakanvarvastekstin seassa. Kuudennen pistokokeen jälkeen korjaaminen muuntui konemaiseksi työksi. Samat virheet toistuivat ('Ei, jos muutat viivaa tuohon suuntaan saat aikaan räjähdyksen, et käyttökelpoista puukulhoa.') ja Royn ajatukset alkoivat liikkua omia raiteitaan.  
'Pikajuna 247 Ediin lähtee raiteelta 1. Express train 247 to Ed leaves platform 1. Express tåg...'  
Royn ajatukset liikkuivat resiinalla kohti Ediä. Mitenhän pojalla oikeastaan meni? Heillä oli ollut viime aikoina vähän aikaa jutella. Oikeastaan keskustelut menivät kaavalla tervehtiminen - kuulumisten kysely – naljailua – hyvästit. Se ei ollut mitenkään kehittävää keskustelua. Hän voisi keskustella pidemmän aikaa Edin kanssa. Jostain syvällisestä. Kuten vaikka... no äkkiä Roylle ei tullut mitään hyvää ideaa mieleen, mutta mies oli varma, että kasvotusten kyllä keksisi jotain järkevää keskusteltavaa. Oikeastaan kokeiden tarkistaminen oli tylsää puuhaa, kolmannenluokan oppilaat saisivat nyt tyytyä ruikuttamaan koetta takaisin vielä hetken aikaa. Mies kokosi paperit kasaan ja jätti ne pöydälleen. Mies ei uskonut, että kukaan tosissaan haluaisi saada kokeensa takaisin korjaamattomana.

Kirjastoon kävellessään Roy käveli Ullaa ja Lottaa vastaan.  
"Ei, Riff on seme siinä suhteessa", pidempi suomalaisista totesi ja huomatessaan Royn nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi.  
"Mutta Riff on niin Riff. Cain on paljon asenteellisempi ja määräävämpi", Ulla huomautti tervehtien myöskin alkemianprofessoria kävellessään ohi. Roy ei tahtonut tietää ketkä kaksi miesparkaa olivat nyt joutuneet heidän uhreikseen.

Kirjastossa Roy harhaili etsiessään Ediä. Tylypahkan kirjasto oli laaja kokonaisuus ja Roy oli aivan varma, että se ulottui jopa toiseen ulottuvuuteen kaikista järjenäänen vastaväitteistä huolimatta. Hän muisti hyvin, kuinka jotkut kovaonniset olivat onnistuneet eksymään hyllyjen labyrinttiin ja löytyneet vasta viikon kuluttua. Olivat kuulemma eläneet sienillä ja lentävillä kaloilla, joita joku mukava setä oli tarjonnut. Tuntien Edin kovan lukutahdin, poika oli varmasti kerinnyt lukuvuoden aikana haravoimaan puolet tunnetusta osasta.

Miehen korviin kantautui keskustelun ääniä.  
"Siis, jos nostat tällä kortilla hyökkääjäsi tehoja voit viedä minulta pois nämä kaksi ansaa ja..." tuo oli varmaan Granger.  
"Entä jos nostan tällä kortilla puollustusta?" Weasley.  
"Sitten minä voin tuhota omalla vuorollani sinulta hyökkääjän, mutta sinulta ei kulu pisteitä", taas Granger.  
"Mitä te pelaatte?" Potter.  
"Hermione yrittää opettaa minulle Cateringia. Tämä on aika mielenkiintoinen parannelluilla korteilla", Weasley.  
"Parannelluilla?"  
"Joo. Hermione taikoi hirviöiden kuvat korteista ja tämä on siistimpää kuin velhonshakki. Nämä ei neuvo pelaajaa", Weasley jatkoi.  
"Hmm, taijassa on siis paranneltavaa", Granger. Mutta missä Ed oli?  
"Pienempää ääntä, yritän keskittyä!" Aaa, siinä Ed.  
"Onko Percyltä tullut vastausta?" Potter.  
"Kuka Percy?" Ed.  
"Veljeni. Hän on töissä ministeriössä Kyyryn alaisena. Ollut jo viime kesästä. Tutki noidankattiloiden pohjia." Weasley.  
"Se kirje..." Potter  
"Mikä kirje?" Ed.  
"Hän toivotti hyvää pääsiäistä." Weasley.  
"Lähetettiin Percylle tiedustelu Kyyryn olotilasta. Tiedäthän, hänen pitäisi olla yksi tuomareista, mutta mies on ollut poissa ja väitetään, että hän on sairaana. Me vähän epäilimme, että kyseessä voisi olla tiedät-kai-kenen." Granger.  
"Kenen?" Ed.  
"Voldemort." Potter. Selvästi kuultava kavahdus.  
"Aa, Voldivoldie, mikä siinä hepussa on niin pelottavaa?" Ed. Roy puri poskeaan, ettei nauraisi.  
"Hän... Hän..." Granger.  
"No miten vain. Mitä siitä Kyyrystä ja kirjeestä?" Ed.  
"No Percy vastasi ja saimme samat tiedot tulikivenkatkuisina mitä lehdistö on kirjoittanut. Kyyry on sairaana ja lepää edelleen. Ei mitään uutta." Weasley.  
'[]Vai sitten että niin[/i]', Roy ajatteli erittäin partikkelisen toteamuksen ja marssi esiin kirjahyllyn takaa.  
"Hei Ed! Minulla on sinulle muutama kysymys joten tulisitko mukaani hetkeksi?" Roy tervehti tarttuessaan poikaa niskasta kiinni ja kiskaisi Edin mukaansa tämän huutaen surkeasti "eeeei".  
"Kuvittelenko minä vai oliko tuo sieppaus?" Potter kysyi ja kohotti silmälasejaan Kyouya-maisesti.

Roy päästi muutaman hyllyn jälkeen Edistä irti.  
"Miten sujuu viisasten kiven kanssa?" Ed kohautti olkiaan.  
"Niistä kirjoista, joissa viitataan koko kiveen, saisi täytettyä yhden hyllyn. Ja sitten löysin tämän Nicholas Flamellin kohdalta", poika kertoi ja näytti pientä pergamentin palasta, jossa luki "HA HA, SUCKERS, KIVI ON TUHOTTU!!!"  
"Kuinka kamalaa kielenkäyttöä. Liiaksi huutomerkkejä. Ei ole hyvä tämä lappu", Roy kommentoi ottaessaan palan tarkastellakseen.  
"Jep. Eikä tottakaan. Oikeissa tiedoissa olisi vain yksi huutomerkki ja vähemmän tikkukirjaimia", Ed totesi ja otti lapun takaisin.  
"Nähdään taas, jatkan lukemista", poika toivotti ja katosi hyllyjen taakse. Yllättäen Roy tunsi itsensä jotenkin hylätyksi. Ehkä kolmasluokkalaisten pistokokeet toivottaisivat hänet tervetulleeksi.

Illallinen sujui sen suurempia kommelluksia. Paitsi että Ron syötti myrkytetyn juustonaksun Hopealle Hermionelle osoitetusta herkkukorista aiheuttaen harakkaparalle myrkytyksen. Paikalle rynnännyt Korpinkynnessä oleva lääketieteestä kiinnostunut seitsemäsluokkalainen Diego pelasti sekä Hopean että Ronin, jonka Lotta aikoi hakata kappaleiksi ja syöttää kielletyn metsän susille.  
Tapahtuman aikana Ukitake oli nojautunut Royn puoleen ja supattunut:  
"Eikö tuo voisi olla "salarakas"? Shunsui antoi tietonsa kepin ja porkkanan – siis uhkailun ja lahjonnan jälkeen, senkin perverssi mies – ja kertoi, että Ullan miehellä olisi punaruskeat kiharat, jotka ovat sidottu taakse." Roy oli juonut lasinsa tyhjäksi ja pyöräyttänyt silmiään laajassa kaaressa.  
"Tuo on vain Diego. Ei näytä yhtään sellaiselta tyypiltä, kenestä Ulla pitäisi", mies vastasi. Ukitake mutristi huultansa, muttei väittänyt vastaan.

Roy livahti linnan pääovesta ulos ja käveli lähemmäksi metsän rajaa. Mies muuttui suureksi mustaksi pystykorvaiseksi koiraksi ja lönkytti metsän laitaa pitkin aloittaen iltalenkkinsä. Pimenevässä illassa pitkä ruohikko muuttui tummanvihreästä mustaan ja metsä entistä synkemmäksi. Lukuun ottamatta niitä kahta kirkkaan vihreää pistettä, joista toinen muuttui välillä valkoiseksi ja takaisin vihreäksi. Ne liikkuivat hurjaa vauhtia puiden välissä ja ottivat välillä yhteen pienen ikuisuuden ajan singahtaen taas erilleen. Roy kallisti korvaansa mietteliäänä tuijottaessaan hidastaneita palloja.  
"It's over 9000!" toinen palloista hihkaisi selvästi. Toinen pallo vastasi hysteerisellä kikatuksella.  
"Okei. Tauko. Puhti loppuu", ensimmäinen pallo totesi ja vihreä valo katosi. Sammuneen pallon keskellä seisoi Lotta hengittäen raskaasti nojaten lievästi pidempään sauvaansa. Toinenkin pallo laski valonsa paljastaen Ullan sauvoineen päivineen.  
"Hyvää iltaa, professori Mustang. Iltakävelyllä, oletan", Lotta tervehti Royta huomatessaan koiran. Koira nyökkäsi takaisin ja suoritti nopean koirankielisen kysymyksen.  
"Me harjoittelemme sauvakävelyä. Pikakelauksella", pidempi viherasuisista vastasi. Roy heilautti häntäänsä ja kallisti korviaan esittäen uuden kysymyksen.  
"Mitä hän sanoi?"  
"Siis tuo on todella vaikeaselkoinen. Se voisi olla joko "Onko jättimäisen parsan takaa-ajo alkamassa?" tai "Miten te teette tuon 'pikakelauksenne?'", Lotta selvensi. Roysta hänen lausahduksensa oli täysin selvä kysymys – siis se pikakelaus-kohta – joten miten ihmeessä tyttö oli vetäissyt siitä valtavan parsan.  
"Loikintaa ja hieman tehostusta", tyttö kertoi. Lotta kaivoi kauluksensa sisästä neliskulmaisen punertavan jalokiven ja näytti sitä Roylle. Ulla heitti ystäväänsä yllättäen viinirypäleellä.  
"Lotta, jatketaan harjoitusta. Meillä on vain vähän aikaa ja sinun pitää skarpata jos haluat ne sukat." Tytöt muuttuivat taas vihreiksi palloiksi ja loikkivat metsän siimekseen. Roy rapsutti takajalallaan korvantakustaan ja jatkoi iltalenkkiään.

"Mina haluan tietaa mita sinun ja Herm-oo-nini valilla on?" Roy pysähtyi kuulessaan selvän krumimaisen aksentin. Koiranhahmoinen mies tunki itsensä lähimpään puskaan ja jäi salakuuntelmaan iltalenkkeileviä Krumia ja Harrya.  
"Meidän välillä on... ilmaa, joo, ilmaa", Harry vastasi. Krum tuijotti nuorempaa poikaa kummastuneena.  
"Ai sinä tarkoitat, että mitä meidän välillä on. Niin kuin suhteessa? Me olemme ystäviä. Miksi kysyit?"  
"Han puhuu sinusta usein", Krum vastasi ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. Roy kohotti kulmiaan. Olipas huispausjoukkueen etsijällä teinipoikamaiset tavat.  
"Se johtuu vain siitä, että ollaan ystäviä", Harry vastasi. Krum näytti kirkastuvan silmänräpäyksessä ja hohtavan tavalla, joka saisi Tamakin ylpeäksi. Harry peitteli silmiään ja Roy ummisti omiaan.  
"Sina lennat hyvin. Mina katselin ensimmaista koetusta. Se oli hienoa", Krum vastasi selvästi piristyneeltä. Harry vaikutti nyt vuorostaan hämmentyneeltä.  
"Tuota, kiitos. Näin sinut huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskisoissa. Wronskin harhatus oli aivan upea", Harry vastasi.  
"Noh noh. Sita on harjoiteltu. Mutta olisi hienoa osata..."  
Roy sulki korvansa huispauksen hehkutukselta. Ei mitään jännittävää. Miestä ei ollut ikinä kiinnostanut sen suuremmin pallon heittäminen kolmeen eri salkoon luudalla lentäessä. Mitään typerämpää hän ei kyennyt keksimään. Mitä ihmettä muut hänen ystävistään olivat nähneet siinä?  
Metsässä liikkui jotain vihreää ja se näytti tulevan lujaa vauhtia Harrya, Krumia ja salakuuntelevaa Royta kohden.  
"Se on luotijuna! Maastoutukaa!" kiljahti eksynyt ekaluokkalainen. Roy päätti kunnioittaa kerrankin naperon elämänohjetta ja löi maihin. Vähän se kyllä kirpaisi oksien takia. Harry nykäisi Krumia pois päin oletetun luotijunan tieltä, mutta se iskeytyi nuorukaiseen täydellä voimalla. Krum lensi muutaman metrin taaksepäin, kuten myös salaperäinen liikkuva objekti.  
"Ai helvetti..." objekti mutisi kuulostaen selvästi Lotalta. Krum nousi pystyyn hieroen otsaansa.  
"Mika minuun osui..." hän mutisi katsellen ympärilleen ja huomaten Lotan. "Sinako?"  
"Puhu ääkkösillä", Lotta murahti pidellessään päätään ja nousi pystyyn.  
"Äi jää."  
"Kyllä juuri niin, hyvä, sitten toista hitaasti perässäni "mummon äiti on minun isoisoäitini"."  
"Mümmön äïtï ön mïnün ïsöïsöäitini."  
Hiljaisuus.  
"Ei näin."  
"Lotta, mihin sinä törmäsit?" Ulla ilmestyi paikalle.  
"Krumiin. Taidan olla kunnossa, mutta tuosta en tiedä."  
"Pitaisin siita, että sanoisit "han"."  
"Mihin ne ääkköset hukkuivat?"  
Taas hiljaisuus.  
"Ai hei Harry, mitä te täällä metsässä näin pimeän aikaan?" Lotta oli palannut takaisin hilpeään ja energiseen luonteeseensa.  
"Tuota, puhumassa Hermionesta ja huispauksesta", Harry vastasi hämmentyneenä. Lotta virnisti kaikkitietävästi ja Ulla kikatti muutaman hi-hi:n. Metsässä liikkui taas jotain jälleen kerran.

Ja sitten.

Puun takaa tuli kissa.  
EI EI EI. Sieltä tuli Kyyry. Niin, Kyyry sieltä tuli. Ilmielävänä, vähän huonokuntoisena ja ympärilleen pälyilevänä. Mies mutisi itsekseen ja käski välillä jonkun Weatherbyn laittamaan jotain muistiin. Molemmat tytöt vetäisivät esiin pienemmät sauvoistaan ja näyttivät valmistautuvan hyökkäämään. Roy ryömi esiin piilopaikastaan ja valmistautui käymään kimppuun, jos reissussa rähjääntynyt kaveri antaisi siihen syyn.  
"Ei! Se on Kyyry!" Harry henkäisi. Suomalaiset vilkaisivat toisiaan, sitten poikaa ja laittoivat sauvat takaisin piiloon.  
"Eiko han ole yksi tuomareista?" Krum kysyi toivuttuaan järkytyksestä. "Miten han on tuossa kunnossa?"  
"Jaa-a, meillä päin tuollaista kutsuttaisiin "metsän peiton uhriksi" tai "metsän vangiksi". Jos on suututtanut metsän valtiaan, metsä yleensä eksyttää loukkaajan ja ottaa itselleen. Yleensä sissit hakevat uhrit pois ja pitävät nuhdesaarnan", Lotta vastasi Ullan nyökätessä lyhyessä.  
"Tiedä häntä miten se täällä päin toimii..."  
"Oh I feel so pretty! Oh so pretty!" Kyyry hihkaisi ja näytti asettelevan hattuaan päähän. Nuoriso kavahti taaemmas. Tytöt vetäisivät taas sauvansa esiin.  
"Eikö tuo ole liioiteltua?" Harry kysyi. Lotta vilkaisi poikaa ja tuhahti.  
"Ei. Jos metsästä tulee jotain epämääräistä ei voi olla koskaan liian varovainen. Tuollaiset ammuttiin ennen, mutta siitä säännöstä luovuttiin kun...", Ulla vastasi rauhallisesti. Mies ei näyttänyt tiedostavan mitään ympärillään tapahtuvaa.  
"Mika tuo koira on?" Krum kysyi viitaten paikalle niskavillat pörrössä seisovaan Royhin.  
"Se on Rollo. Mutta. Herra Kyyry? Tuota, mikä hätänä?" Harry kysyi mieheltä ja otti askeleen lähemmäksi miestä. Roy vilkaisi nopeasti poikaa miettien, oliko kaveri kadottanut lopultakin järkensä. Kyyry ei vastannut pojan kysymykseen.  
"Pitäisikö hakea joku?" poika kysyi. Kyyry tuntui heräävän transsistaan ja tarrasi kiinni poikaan.  
"Kyllä! Kynsihoitaja!" mies vastasi silmät kiiluen. Ihmiset ja koira säpsähtivät taaemmas.  
"Ehkä Iso-D olisi hyvä vaihtoehto?" Ulla kysyi ja tarkasteli omia pitkiä kynsiään.  
"Ei ei! Dumbbelispumppelis on huono kynsienlaittaja... EI. KYLLÄ. Dumbledore! Hakekaa Dumbledore! Olen tehnyt... kamalan virheen... ja hänen pitää... Minun täytyy tavata Dumbledore!" ministeri tuntui nyt oikeasti palaavan tähän maailmaan.  
"Hyvä on, minä vien sinut Dumbledoren luokse", Harry vastasi. Roy antoi pisteet hänelle. Kyyry veti poikaa tiukenpaan otteeseen.  
"Oletko varma tästä?" Lotta kysyi.  
"Olen. En pääse kyllä kävelemään... Autatko irrottamaan..." Harry vastasi.  
"Hei Muskelimies aakkosvialla, autatko mummoa maessa?" Lotta totesi ja yhdessä Krumin kanssa he irrottivat Kyyryn Harryn otteesta. Kyyry kavahti kauemmas Krumista selvästi peloistaan.  
"Tuo on sitä sakkia... aakkosvikaisia kaikki ja ja... sitten ottaisin vielä teetä", mies siirtyi puhumaan puulle.  
"Hae nyt Dumbledore ja muutama muu, me kyllä pidättelemme... vahdimme... tätä... kaveria", Lotta tokaisi tuijottaessaan kammoksuen Kyyryä.  
"Minä menen pik... pojan mukaan", Ulla hihkaisi ja yhdessä hän juoksi Harryn kanssa emmekä välitä lauseen omituisuudesta.  
"Pidattehan kiiretta!", Krum huusi heidän peräänsä näyttäen selvästi kauhistuneelta suomalaisen ja puolihullun seurassa. Puolihullu ja suomalainen ovat muuten synonyymit – jossain ulottuvuudessa. Paikalle jääneet vartijat – Lotta, Krum ja Roy kaikessa koiruudessaan – tuijottivat vartijoitavaa. Kaikki rentoutuivat huomatessaan, että Kyyry vain rupatteli puulle niitä näitä ja kaalinpäitä. Hyökkäys tuli yllättäen ja kaikki kolme menettivät tajuntansa ennen kuin ehtivät tehdä vastarintaa.

"Missä he ovat? Olen aivan varma, että jätin heidät tähän."  
"Valois."  
Roy avasi silmänsä ja kierrähti pystyyn. Koira ravisteli itseään ja käveli sitten häntä heiluen tervehtimään pelastajia. Kieli suusta roikkuen Roy pomppi ensiksi Dumbledorea vastaan saaden palkaksi rapsutuksen ja käveli sitten Harryn vierelle.  
"Rollo on tallella", poika totesi ja rapsutti Royta korvan takaa. Roy päästi koiramaisen huokauksen. "Tietäisikö se mitään tapahtumasta?"  
"Sitä voidaan haastatella sitten kun Lotta löytyy..." Ulla vastasi ja tuuppi kepillään pensaiden oksia syrjään. Molemmat löytyivät tainnutettuina pensaan alta. Ulla tuuppasi ystäväänsä sauvan päällä kovakouraisesti saaden tytön heräämään uuugh-äänitehosteen kanssa. Dumbledore esitti nyt puolestaan hellävaraisempaa vaihtoehtoa ja herätti Krumin loitsulla.  
"Han kavi minun kimp... meidan kimppuumme!" Krum valitti. Lotta tunnusteli otsaansa ja irvisti kivusta.  
"Jep. Ja ilmeisesti joku toinenkin hyökkäsi takaapäin. Pirun hyvä tyyppi, täytyy myöntää", tyttö jatkoi.  
"Vai niin, vai niin. No hyvä, että te gurpitsan siemenet olette kunnossa. Ulla-pipari, haeppas Irkoroff, jos viitsit, kiitos ja sitten vielä Vauhkomieli", Dumbledore pyysi. Ulla katosi hakemaan Irkoroffia, kun taas Vauhkomieli saapasteli esiin puun takaa säikäyttäen useimmat ihmiset ja mutisi olevansa paikalla.  
"Hyvä. Emme tiedä missä herra Kyyry nyt lymyilee, joten Vauhkomieli-hyvä, etsisitkös hänet, jookos?" Tylypahkan rehtori ehdottu. Vauhkomieli klonkkasi sauva edellään metsään.

Pian paikalle juoksi Irkoroff Ulla perässään.  
"Mitä tämä on olevinaan?" mies rähisi yöpaita päällään.  
"Minun herätettiin kesken unieni tänne pienelle iltalenkille turhaan, niinkö?" Samassa hän huomasi maassa istuvan Krumin, parkaisi sydäntäsärkevästi ja ryntäsi halaamaan nuorukaista.  
"Mitä tämä on olevinaan? Minun ottelijani on teilattu --"  
"Hei!"  
"Shysh, Lotta."  
"-- täällä pimeässä metsässä! Miksei kukaan muu ole saanut vammoja? Onko tämä jokin "hakkaa kaikki Dumstrangin ottelijat ennen kuin aamukoittaa" -kampanja?"  
"Hei!"  
"No tuo oli kyllä aiheesta."  
"Noh noh, Irkoroff. Kukaan ei lopulta kärsinyt suurista vammoista. Kyyry vain ilmeisesti kävi nuorten kimppuun, joten --"  
"Mitä! Onko tämä jokin salaliitto meitä dumstrangilaisia vastaan?"  
"Hei!"  
"Kyllä Rollokin kärsi!"  
"Hei!"  
"Hei sinullekin tyttönen."  
"Nyt riitti! Minä lähden kun ei täällä saa edes pientä huomionosoitusta toisena uhrina!" Lotta ärähti.  
"Ota Harry ja Ro.. lloksiko koiraa sanoitte, mukaan", Dumbledore huusi tytön perään. Roy seurasi kilttinä koirana Harryn perässä kohti linnaa.

Lotta selvästi rauhoittui kävellessään nopeasti – melkein juosten, Roy hölkkäsi tytön vierellä – pitkin kivisiä ja pimeitä käytäviä. Harry ja Ulla kipittivät muutaman metrin päässä niin nopeasti kuin pystyivät. Lihavan leidin muotokuvalle tultaessa Roy joutui tarttumaan hampaillaan tytön hameen helmasta, ettei Lotta painaltaisi taulun kankaasta läpi. Suomalainen murahti salasanan ja työntyi sisään. Roy käytti tilaisuuttaan hyväkseen ja pomppasi myöskin oleskelutilaan. Sohvilla istuivat Hermione, Ron ja Ed.  
"Missä Harry on?"  
"Ja Ulla?"  
"Tulevat perästä", Lotta vastasi, kaappasi Royn syliinsä ja pudotti hänet Edin syliin.  
"Rollo löytyi paikalta. Se sai kolauksen päähänsä. Tarkista, että sillä on kaikki hyvin", tyttö totesi ja katosi vierailijoiden makuutilaan. Ed tuijotti hölmistyneenä mustaa karvakasaa sylissään, joka oli selvästi muuttunut huonovointisemmaksi – Roy ei ollut mikään pieni tekijä vaivojen näyttelemisessä.  
"Voi pientä raukkaa", Ed totesi ja kantoi Royn syrjemmälle. Poika kosketteli hellävaroin koiran päätä ja tutki korvat. Samalla hän jutteli niitä ja näitä Roylle. Roy heilautti vähän väliä häntäänsä vastaukseksi lausahduksille.  
"Tiedätkö Roy Mustangin?" Ed kysyi yhtäkkiä. Roy luimisti korviaan ja heilautti taas häntäänsä.  
"Hän on suhteellisen mukava mies. Vaikkakin pitkä. Ja ärsyttävä välillä, mutta taidan pitää hänestä", poika jatkoi ja katsoi koiraa silmiin. Roy mietti hetken ajan mitä tekisi ja lopulta tunki pojan syliin. Ed halasi koiraa ja painoi kasvonsa mustaan turkkiin.  
"Kyllä, taidan todellakin pitää hänestä." Roy tunsi olevansa seitsemännessä taivaassa.

"Lotta, vastauskirje on tullut!" Ulla hihkaisi tultuaan oleskeluhuoneeseen. Lotta nosti katseen kirjastaan ja nosti lukulasejaan.  
"Sinä et tarvitse lukulaseja", Ulla kommentoi ja heilutteli pergamenttirullaa.  
"En niin, mutta näyttää kivemmalta", Lotta vastasi ja painoi katseensta takaisin kirjaan. Oleskeluhuoneessa olevat muutamat satunnaiset rohkelikot eivät juuri tehneet kuin vilkaisseet ystävyksiin ja palasivat takaisin kirjoihinsa. Ouranit viimeistelivät seuraavan kerran cosplay-asusteitaan ja istuivat ympäri huonetta kirjontavälineet lähellään. Ed rapsutti hajamielisesti Royn – siis Rollon – korvan takaa lukiessaan omia muistiinpanojaan keskittyneenä. Harry ja Ron pelasivat velhonshakkia Hermionen nalkuttaessa heille samalla läksyjen lukemisen tärkeydestä.

Ulla tuijotti hetken lukevaa Lotta ja heitti ystäväänsä pöllöpehmolla. Lotta tuijotti syliinsä ilmestynyttä pallonmuotoista pehmeää tavaraa hämmästyneenä.  
"He lähettävät terveisiä", Ulla huomautti.  
"No se on mukava kuulla..."  
"Ja toivovat selviämistäsi."  
"Hienoa kuulla."  
"Ja laittavat talteen lehtileikkeet."  
"Hienoa. Saavatkohan he Päivän Profeettaa sinne vai etsimmekö niitä paperikoreista?"  
"He kertovat myös, että Tylypahka kuulostaa mukavalta paikalta ja täällä on varmasti kivaa porukkaa."  
"Et vastannut kysymykseeni. Etkö voisi ilmoittaa tuota isännille?" Lotta kysyi lukulasiensa yli.  
"Et edelleenkään tarvitse noita laseja."  
"Mistä te puhutte?" Hermione kysyi luovutettuaan Harryn ja Ronin patistelemisesta.  
"Ulla laittoi kirjeen Suomeen. Kaverit lähettivät vastauskirjeen. Kertovat terveisiä kaikille ja toivottavat onnea", Lotta vastasi ja käänsi sivua kirjassaan. Ulla istahti Lotan viereen lattialle ja avasi pergamenttirullan kokonaan.  
"Sitten he kertovat ajatuksiaan koetuksista. Heistä ne ovat jännittäviä ja hieman vaarallisia, mutta tiesivät Lotan selviytyvän niistä läpi."  
Lotta nauroi "hoh hoh hoo, olen elitisti" -nauruaan syvällä kurkkuäänellä.  
"Tarkka-ampuja kertoo, että oli etevä opettaessaan minua heittämään tarkasti, mutta hän haluaisi tietää mitä oikein heitin Lotalle. Alkemisti taas järkeilee, että Lotan pelastumisen ja Morlan kutsumisen kanssa oli tekemistä sielujen yhteydellä. Puoliveela taas kertoo, että järvi oli varmasti kaunis ja täynnä mielenkiintoisia kukkasia, mutta sukellusveneeseen hän ei tahtoisi mennä."  
"Teillä on mielenkiintoisia ystäviä", paikalle ilmaantunut Shunsui kommentoi. Ulla nyökkäsi pontevasti.  
"Hyviä ystäviä. He kehottavat käyttämään labyrintissa kompassia ja mahdollisesti polttamaan koko pensasaidan pois. Heti perään he kuitenkin kieltävät polttamasta mitään. Ilmeisesti Tarkka-ampuja sai kirjoituskoneen valtaansa. He kysyvät josko Hopeasta olisi auttajaksi suunnistuksessa, mutta en usko, että tuomarit sallivat sen... Toisaalta, he sallivat Tamakin sukellusveneen, joten miksi ei..." tyttö jatkoi kirjeen tulkkaamista.  
"Mutta kaiken kaikkiaan he toivottavat onnea kolmanteen ja toivovat voittoa. Sitten tuleekin pitkä litanja henkilökohtaisia ohjeita, joista suurin osa tuntuu olevan Tarkka-ampujalta. En muka saisi lähteä vieraiden moottoripyöräjengiläisten matkaan, mutta runopojat kyllä käyvät... Ja minun pitäisi olla kertomatta Rare Birdien tilasta."  
"Mitä niistä?" Shunsui kysyi nojautuen Lotan pään yli – suomalainen häiriytyi tästä suunnattomasti ja oli kiskaista miestä hiuksista.  
"Talonmies ei osaa korjata niitä ja nyt ne on tuhansina palasina hänen mökkinsä takana ja sisuliskojen sulattamana."  
"Ai, ei siitä sitten mitään. Ei pidä kertoa Juu-chanille."  
"Mitä ei pidä kertoa?" Ukitake valui lattian läpi Shunsuin viereen ja tuijotti miestä pahasti. Shunsui hymyili leveästi ja johdatti puheenaiheen muualle.  
"Ja minun ei myöskään pitäisi mainita Viisasten kiven tilasta mitään."  
"Mistä ei pidä mainita?" Ed hätkähti hereille.  
"Se on tuhottu. Ron kertoi sen."  
"Että mitä!"poika parahti kuulostaen syvästi epätoivoiselta.  
"Noh noh, teet vain uuden tilalle", Ulla vastasi ja nauroi vielä päälle herttaisesti.  
"Ja sitten kotijoukkoihin takaisin. Heidän kokeet ovat ohi ja kaikilla jatkopaperit täytettynä. Tässä on seuraavaksi pitkä lista vaihtoehtoisia paikkoja missä he viettävät seuraavan vuoden. … näitä on kaksikymmentäviisi eri vaihtoehtoa. Puoliveelan listalla on muutamankin kerran sihteeriopisto ja sitten lisätty paikka minne hän ei tahdo mennä: merivoimiin."  
"Kuinka yllättävää", Lotta haukotteli ja käänsi sivua.  
"Alkemisti kertoo kuuleensa kauniin tarinan perhoselta juuri ennen kuin se kuoli. Tarkka-ampuja kertoo osuneensa johonkin pieneen kohteeseen todella kaukana. Minusta tuntuu, että se oli se Alkemistin perhonen... Puoliveela kertoo ostamistaan yliviivaustusseista ja lukemastaan kirjastaan, joka oli hänen omien sanojensa mukaan "tosi hämärä"."  
"Sehän on kiva kuulla."  
"Ajansoturi – mistä ihmeestä keksin tuon lempinimen pikkuveljelleni – on ollut kateissa jo kolme viikkoa, mutta he eivät ole huolestuneet. Se kai kuuluu osaksi koulutusta. Prinssitär taas haluaisi, että kutsuisimme häntä Juonikkaaksi Pesukarhuksi tai edes joksikin muuksi kuin Prinssittäreksi", Ulla jatkoi.  
"Ha ha! Ei tule koskaan tapahtumaan!"  
"Sitten Ulvovaa Ilvestä joukkoineen ei ole näkynyt myöskään pitkään aikaan."  
"En huolestu, se pitää huolen kyllä itsestään."  
"Olette aika luottavaisia omiin tuttuihinne", Hermione huomautti. Lotta nyökkäsi:  
"Jep, syytä ollakin. Jos ei luota ihmiseen, ei ole toveri."  
"He lupaavat tulla jos saavat jotenkin kyydin ja heillä on aikaa. Eivät tule ainakaan laivalla, sillä Tarkka-ampujan maha ei kestä ja Puoliveellalla on muuten vain jotain laivoja vastaan."  
"Oi, kotijoukkoja", Lotta kommentoi.  
"Sitten he pyytävät kertomaan terveisiä kaikille lämpenevästä Pohjolasta ja toivovat tapaavansa kaikki täällä olevat "Ullan ja Lotan ystävät". Toivottavat vielä kerran onnea Lotalle. Oho, täällä on myös erityisterveiset Tamakille ja Harrylle ja toivottavat pikaista häviämistä."  
"Olette sisäänpäinlämpenevää joukkoa", Hermione kommentoi.  
"Niin taidetaan olla, niin taidetaan", Lotta myönteli hymyillen leveästi. Vastauskirje oli piristänyt huomattavasti iltaa.

* * *

A/N: Ystävänpäivälahjaksi yritän ensi viikolla muistaa päivittää romanttise(hko)n kappaleen.

Oletteko muuten lukeneet ficistäni Valkaisuainetahroja kolmatta oneshottia? Se on aika emoomainen. Ajattelin vinkata, jos vaikka muut ficcini eivät kauheasti kiinnosta, niin se ainakin sopii tämän henkeen muita paremmin. Tai yleisestikin, oletteko lukeneet muita ficcejäni? Olen vain utelias. Ja parentalin kirjoittaminen on kesken...  
Eli Hipille hauskaa Artemiksen odottelua, kyllä siihen taas vähän aikaa menee, mutta välissä tulee kaikenlaisia juonenkäänteitä... Ja molemmille taas suuret kiitokset kommenteista, kyllä ne vain aina piristävät. Tsemppaatte Ladya kirjoittamaan 47 loppuun.


	41. Ei tämäkään?

Myöhäinen päivitys, piti hoitaa jo viikkoja sitten. Saatte nyt kuitenkin tyytyä tähän, koska aikakoneeni meni epäkuntoon. Tässä on nyt höttöistä ... ei aivan, mutta melkein romantiikkaa. Eli enemmän kuin viittauksia, kuitenkin.

**42. Ei tämäkään?**

"Mitä mieltä olet punaisista nauhoista, Ed?" Ulla kysyi yllättäen nostaessaan katseensa kirjasta. Ed oli jo tottunut näihin kysymyksiin ja laski hetkeksi oman muodonmuutoksen oppikirjansa. Yleensä Ullalta sai selityksen tapaisen vastakysymyksellä.  
"Mistä?"  
"No siis on vanha kiinalainen myytti, että nilkasta nilkkaan kulkevat punaiset langat yhdistävät rakastavaisia tai niitä, joiden kuuluu olla yhdessä. Niin että mitä mieltä olet niistä?"  
"...minä ihan kuvittelin, että luet yrttitietoa."  
"Niin luenkin. Tuli vain mieleen tuosta punaisesta langasta, joka on sidottu nilkkaasi ja jatkuu noita portaita alakertaan."  
Edin piti hetken aikaa miettiä, mistä langasta puhuttiin. Hän päätyi lopulta vilkaisemaan nilkkaansa, josta todellakin lähti nauha, joka kulki portaisiin. Myös Ullan toisesta nilkasta lähti samanlainen villalangan näköinen punainen nauha, joka lojui Edin langan vierellä.  
"...mistä ne ovat tulleet?" poika kysyi. Ulla kohautti olkiaan.  
"Sinun kai johtaa Salarakkaaseen?" Ed pohti ääneen hetken kuluttua.  
"Mmh", Ulla vastasi uppoutuneena yrttitietoon.  
"Ukitake ja Mustang hyökkäävät hänen kimppuunsa, jos löytävät hänet", Ed jatkoi. Ulla havahtui taas.  
"Mustang voi kyllä hyökätä jonkun muunkin kimppuun, jos sinun nauhasi johtaa sinne, minne uskon sen johtavan..." tyttö totesi mietteliäänä. Molemmat pomppasivat tuoleistaan ja riensivät alakertaan nauhojen seuratessa perässä.

Koulussa kulki lukuisia punaisia nauhoja. Ulla katseli niitä puolittain kiinnostuneena, joten Ed joutui aina välillä hoputtamaan häntä. Lopulta vastaan tuli McGarmiwa, jonka nilkasta ei lähtenyt minkäänlaista nauhaa.  
"Mitä täällä on tapahtunut?" Ed tivasi.  
"Sitä teidän pitäisi kysyä rehtorilta", McGarmiwa totesi hivenen apeana.  
"Missä hän on?"  
"Ulkona, tuolla koulun portilla", McGarmiwa vastasi ja innostui sen verran, että potkaisi nuoret ulos naisellisesti naureskellen.

Koulun portilla seisoi surkea Dumbledore. Hän piteli kädessään nauhaa, joka lähti hänen nilkastaan ja katosi lähtiessään koulun alueelta. Samoin katosi moni muu koulun sisältä kulkeva linja.  
"Se ei sitten ollutkaan kovin laajan alueen loitsu", mies huokasi.  
"Mitä tämä nyt on?" Ed ärisi ilman liiempää kunnioitusta ja viittasi takaraivollaan naruun, joka kulki koulun sisälle.  
"Minä olen, kuule, vanha ihminen, enkä enää nuorene. Niin että nyt olisi hyvä aika asettua aloilleen. Tämä tällainen on suosittua Kiinassa. Suorastaan myyttistä. Vaikutti hyvältä idealta, sen kokeileminen siis. Mutta tämä koulun raja..." vanhus katseli haikeana omaa nauhaansa, joka katosi näkyvistä muurin ulkopuolella.  
"Miksi se vaikuttaa koko kouluun?" Ulla kysyi, ei niinkään harmistuneena vaan uteliaana.  
Dumbledore kohautti olkiaan.  
"Koska ne katoavat?" Ed tiukkasi katsellen naruaan, joka nyki nyt kuin ongensiima. Hän pohti vaisusti, kumpi heistä oli kala. Hän itse ei kyllä voinut uida, metalliraajat vetivät pohjaan kuin kivi... Dumbledore katkaisi hänen pohdiskelunsa: "Varmaan huomiseksi."  
Hänen pitäisi pysytellä huomiseen asti mahdollisimman kaukana Mustangista? Siinäpä jotain kivaa tekemistä.  
Dumbledore alkoi kuitenkin piristyä: "Mutta vihdoin saatiin kappale, jossa on punainen lanka!"

Kun he olivat jo palaamassa sisälle, ovesta astelivat Ukitake ja Shunsui, joilla oli käynnissä väittely.  
"Oikeasti, Kyooraku, sinun pitäisi vähentää juomistasi!"  
"Juu, vannon, etten ole juonut tänään!"  
"Parempi olisi, kello on kymmenen aamulla. Mutta silti, jos minäkin näen harhoja, se tarkoittaa, että sinä juot liikaa!"  
Keskustelu oli käymässä niin absurdiksi, että Ed tunsi velvollisuudekseen puuttua siihen.  
"Mitä nyt?"  
"Kyooraku juo liikaa. Täällä tuntuu tapahtuvan vielä enemmän kummallisuuksia kuin tähän asti. Ensinnäkin nämä nauhat tässä", Ukitake selitti ja vilkaisi alas, missä hänen nilkastaan kulki sievästi solmittu nyöri Shunsuin nilkkaan, "ja sitten se lahna."  
"Mikä lahna?" Ed kysyi.  
"Valtava, ainakin parimetrinen lahna, johon törmäsimme äsken."  
Ulla hymyili hyväntuulisesti.  
"Näyttikö se ulottuvuuksienväliseltä?"  
"...miltä ulottuvuuksienvälinen näyttää?"  
Ed päätti estää tätäkään keskustelunhaaraa rönsyilemästä.  
"Lahnasta en tiedä, mutta nauhat eivät ole Shunsuin syytä."  
"Mitä ne sitten ovat?"  
"Jonkinlainen merkki rakkaudesta tai jotain."  
Ulla kolautti Ediä isommalla sauvallaan, mutta oli jo liian myöhäistä. Edin pidellessä kivistävää päätään Ukitaken silmiin syttyi innostunut kiilto, hän vilkaisi Ullan nyöriä ja ryntäsi sitten linnaan sitä seuraten.  
Shunsui yritti huutaa hänen peräänsä: "Juu! Ei ole sinulle hyväksi ryntäillä noin!" Mutta Ukitake oli vain hulmahdus valkoista tukkaa. Shunsui huokasi ja juoksi perään.  
Ed vilkaisi Ullaa syyllisen oloisesti ja kohtasi tytön kiukkuisen mulkaisun.  
"Pysäytä heidät. Shawn-raukka. Kuvittele nyt, miten hänen käy, jos tuo löytää hänet! Valtava parsa näyttäisi vihreältä hänen kärsimänsä vahingon rinnalla."  
"Mikset sinä tee sitä? Minun pitäisi vältellä Royta!"  
"Juonisyistä. Ja sinun syytäsi koko sotku."  
Ed tiesi, ettei juonisyille ja Ullalle voinut väittää vastaan ja lähti ajamaan takaa paria kuolemanjumalia.

Ed sai kuin saikin Ukitaken ja Shunsuin kiinni, koska Ukitake oli pysähtynyt yskimään verta. Samalla hän kuitenkin vahti haukkana Ullan punaista nauhaa, joka johti syvemmälle linnaan.  
"Ulla ei halua, että kiusaatte Salarakasta", Ed yritti aloittaa, mutta samassa Ukitake oli jo pinkaissut uudelleen matkaan huolestunut Shunsui kintereillään. Tälläkään kertaa rynnistys ei jatkunut kovin pitkään. Nyt matkan pysäytti käytävässä haahuileva alkemian professori. Ed veti syvään henkeä, harkitsisi pinkaisevansa juoksuun vastakkaiseen suuntaan, muisteli tainnutusloitsuja, yritti estää punaa leviämästä kasvoilleen ja tajusi vasta sitten, että hänen ja Royn nauhat eivät kohdaneet ilmassa samalla tavalla kuin Shunsuin ja Ukitaken. Hänen nauhansa kiersi kulman hänen selkänsä takana ja Royn nauha jatkoi matkaansa miehen perässä, eli täysin vastakkaisessa suunnassa. Eikö mies siis... Oliko Edille joku muu? Tässä linnassa? Entä Roylle? Mustasukkaisuus sai lähes Edin veren kiehumaan.  
"Mikä kiire teillä on?" Roy kysyi tyynesti.  
"Tämän punaisen nauhan toisessa päässä on Salarakas!" Ukitake ilmoitti ja viittasi nauhaan, joka kulki Royn nauhan viertä, kunnes kääntyi oikealle Royn nauhan jatkaessa suoraan.  
"...toisessa päässä on siis Ulla? Nämä ovat siis Kohtalon punaisia nauhoja?" Roy kysyi innostuen.  
"Olet perehtynyt kiinalaiseen mytologiaan?" Ed ihmetteli unohtaen hetkeksi oman nauhansa.  
"Ei, tämä on vain yleinen juonikuvio mangassa ja kuulin tyttöjen juttelevan siitä eilen kuudesluokkalaisten alkemian tunnilla", Roy selitti. Sitten hän huomasi Edin punaisen nauhan, seurasi sitä katseellaan ja rypisti lopulta kulmiaan. Ukitake kuitenkin esti liiemmät kysymykset lähtemällä jälleen juoksemaan. Ed muisti Ullan ja visualisoi hänet hyökkäämässä Pääskysen kanssa. Se auttoi tehokkaasti hylkäämään omaan rakkauselämään liittyvät huolet. Hän lähti jahtiin, samoin kuin Shunsui ja Roy.

Langan seuraaminen muuttui yhä vaikeammaksi, mitä syvemmälle linnaan se kulkivat. Koko ajan löytyi enemmän risteäviä lankoja. Välillä Ukitake ja Roy – joka tuntui mielenosoituksellisesti jättävän Edin huomiotta, mitä poika ei voinut aivan täysin ymmärtää, mutta hän ei valittanutkaan, koska sai tällä tavalla olla miettimättä oman lankansa määränpäätä – valikoivat sormin oikeaa lankaa, joka johtaisi heidät Ullan salaperäisen poikaystävän luo.

Lopulta langat veivät heidät kalpean, vaisusti hymyilevän pojan luo, joka istui eräällä ikkunalaudalla lähellä Korpinkynnen tornia lukien lääketiedettä. Ukitaken johdolla ryhmä pysähtyi niin kauas, että he näkivät pojan, mutta tämä ei voinut kuulla heidän keskusteluaan.  
"Taas tuo sama poika, jonka näimme edellisessä kappaleessa! Oletko varma, ettei hän ole Ullan poikaystävä?" Ukitake kysyi hiljaa ja viittoi poikaan, joka käänsi sivua ilmeisen uppoutuneena kirjaansa.  
"Olen. Hän on espanjalainen, Diego jotakin. Ulla ei varmasti pidä eteläeurooppalaisista hurmureista", Roy vastusti.  
"Hei!"  
"Paitsi tietysti sinusta, Shunsui. Sinä olet hänen hyvä ystävänsä."  
"Mutta tuo poika ei näytä yhtään eteläeurooppalaiselta. Hän on kalpea ja hänen hiuksensa ovat punertavan ruskeat."  
"Nimi papereissa on kuitenkin Diego. Sitä paitsi olen edelleen varma, että käännyimme väärään suuntaan kolmannen kerroksen haarniskan kohdalla."  
Ukitake ja Roy yrittivät vielä kääntyä Edin ja Shunsuin puoleen, jotka molemmat olisivat voineet varmistaa heidän epäilyksensä suuntaan tai toiseen, mutta heidän paikallaan oli vain tyhjää ilmaa ja jostain kuuluivat nopeasti loittonevat askeleet.  
Sen sijaan miehet näkivät Lotan harakan, jonka toisesta jalasta lähti punainen lanka alas portaita.  
"Koskeeko se eläimiäkin?"

Ed vetäytyi kirjastoon Shunsuin jatkaessa matkaa omille teilleen. Heidän vakipöydässään Hermione luki itsekseen. Punainen nauha kiersi tuolin jalan ja katosi kirjahyllyjen väliin.  
"Missä muut ovat?"  
"Me olemme riidoissa Ronin kanssa", Hermione vastasi tyynesti.  
"Miksi ihmeessä?"  
"Juonen takia."  
"Juonen?"  
"Kyllä. Minä olin sitä mieltä, että minun saamiani häirintäkirjeitä ei ole mainittu tarpeeksi ja Ron käski lakata vinkumasta, koska minulla sentään on jotain muutakin tekemistä tarinan kanssa kuin satunnaiset maininnat ja ettei hänen pikkusiskoaan ole edes mainittu."  
"Aaa, siis juonisyistä", Ed käsitti (ja esitti ajatuksissaan valistuneen arvauksen kirjoittajien todellisten juonisyiden liittyvän pareihin, jotka eivät vielä olisi sopineet juoneen) ja veti itselleen tuolin, yrittäen uppoutua satunnaiseen pöydällä lojuneeseen kirjaan, joka kertoi kampakeramiikasta. Se oli kuitenkin vaikeaa, koska punainen nauha hänen nilkkansa ympärillä tuntui koko ajan nykivän häntä peräänsä. Mihin se saattoi johtaa, jollei Royhin? Hän ei ollut ollut innoissaan yllättäen puhjenneista tunteistaan miestä kohtaan, mutta... Ne olivat kuitenkin hänen tunteintaan. Hän ei voinut hetkauttaa niitä suuntaan tai toiseen. Joku muu ilmeisesti voisi. Ed rukoili hartaasti Martelia ja kaikkia muita mahdollisia ja mahdottomia jumaluuksia, ettei nauhan toisessa päässä odottaisi Neville tai se erikoinen blondi, jolla oli retiisejä korvissaan.  
Samassa Ulla pöllähti paikalle edelleen hivenen kiukkuisena.  
"He eivät kuulemma löytäneet Shawnia", Ulla sanoi vaimeasti.  
"Miten sen nyt ottaa", Ed vastasi ajatuksissaan ja kurkotti nauhansa lattialta pyöritelläkseen sitä sormissaan. Ullan kiukku vaihtui Ullalle tyypilliseen hymyyn.  
"Veikö nauha sinne, mihin sen piti?"  
"Kenen?"  
"Sinun."  
"Ei."  
"Mitä? Oikeasti?"  
"Luuletko, että istuisin tässä, jos se olisi johtanut häneen? Me olisimme nyt..."  
"Olkaa hiljaa!" Hermione komensi.

"Selitäpäs vielä, miksi me etsimme Renjiä neuvomaan minua rakkaudessa", Ed murisi Ullan nykiessä häntä ranteesta syvemmälle linnaan.  
"Ei ole hyvä tämä juoni. Joku vika jossakin", Ulla vastasi – taustalla kuului epämääräinen vinkaisu "tuo ei ole oikeaa suomea" – eikä ilmeisesti edes yrittänyt saada Ediä ymmärtämään. Samassa Renji tallusteli vastaan.  
"Renji!"  
Hetkistä myöhemmin Ulla oli poissa ja kiusaantunut Renji taputti kömpelösti selkään yhtä lailla kiusaantunutta Ediä. Molemmat istuivat satunnaiselle penkille, joka oli juuri sopivasti keskellä käytävää.  
"Sinulla ja Roylla on siis ongelmia?"  
"Tuota noin, eikös sinun pitänyt olla se hahmo, joka ei huomaa romantiikkaa vaikka sitä hierottaisiin kasvoihisi?"  
"Ah, se oli vain minun ja Ichigon välillä ja siihenkin meni vain noin 30 kappaletta, että meistä tuli pari."  
Joten Ed huomasi vuodattavansa ongelmiaan ja punaisen nauhan tarinaa Renjille.  
"Odotas. Nyt minun on pakko kysyä. Häikäiseekö Roy sinut joskus pahemmin kuin Tamaki parhaina päivinään?"  
"...kyllä."  
"Sitten tässä on kyllä ihan selvästi kyseessä yksi ficin pääparituksista, punaisista nauhoista riippumatta."  
Renjin punainen nauha värähti ja hetken kuluttua Ichigo ilmestyi paikalle. Renji nousi seisomaan.  
"Kyllä se siitä, onnea matkaan", kuolemanjumala toivotti hyväntuulisesti ja lähti matkoihinsa.  
Ed jäi katselemaan hämmentyneenä punaista nauhaansa, kun Renji ja Ichigo jo kävelivät matkoihinsa.

Istuttuaan 10 minuuttia pohtien asiaa Ed päätti lähteä torniin lukemaan ja unohtaa punaiset nauhat ja kaiken niihin liittyvän. Hajamielisesti hän lähti kävelemään kohti lähimpiä portaita. Ajatuksissaan hän kuitenkin unohti neljännen portaan katoavan täysin satunnaisesti aina, kun siltä siitä sattui tuntumaan. Hän huomasikin yllättäen painovoiman muistuttavan olemassaolostaan ja lattian haluavan kokeilla, kumpi heistä voittaisi tappelussa. Ed oli valmis lyömään vetoa lattian puolesta.  
Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut tilaisuutta osoittaa arvauksensa oikeaksi, koska terävä nykäys kaavunniskasta veti hänet pystyyn.  
"Mustang!" hän henkäisi katsoessaan pelastajaansa.  
"Etkös sinä kaatunut portaissa juuri edellisessä kappaleessa?"  
"Ei ei, se oli kappaleessa 39."  
"Edellinen oli kappale 39."  
"Ei, se oli 39/41."  
"Kappale 39 jaettuna kappaleella 41? Miten se on edes mahdollista?"  
"Ei, vaan jaettu 39 ja 41. Siinä olivat molemmat kappaleet."  
"Mistä sinä sitten tiedät, että kaaduit portaissa kappaleessa 39? Ja eikö tuo silti ole aika tiuha tahti kaatuilla portaissa?"  
"Tuota noin..."  
Samassa Ed huomasi nauhansa jälleen. Nyt se oli todella lyhyt ja toinen pää kiertyi Mustangin nilkan ympärille. Hän aukoi suutaan kuulematta minkäänlaista ääntä. Henki sentään kulki.  
Roy huomasi, mihin pojan katse oli suuntautunut. Hän hymyili lempeästi.  
"Olin ihan varma, että jokin on pielessä, kun meillä ei ollutkaan sama nauha. Päätin ottaa selvää, mihin omani johtaa. Ja kas kummaa, se oli jäänyt jumiin satunnaiseen naulakkoon."  
Ed oli edelleen sanaton. Roy tarttui häntä ranteesta ja taas Ediä raahattiin pitkin koulua. Pian hän olisi täysin poissa hahmosta, jollei hän ryhdistäytyisi...  
Hänet tönäistiin alkemian luokkaan. Vanhempi mies painoi oven kiinni.

...ja hetken kuluttua se kiskaistiin taas auki. Juuri kun Roy yritti suudella Ediä.  
"On my honor!" hämmentynyt Ukitake takelteli.  
"My, my!" kommentoi puolestaan Shunsui leppoisammin.  
Seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Ed perääntyi varovasti vähän kauemmas.  
"Miksi englantia?" oli ensimmäinen kysymys hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
Tämäkin kysymys, kuten lukuisat muutkin kysymykset, jäi vaille vastausta Lotan astellessa paikalle tyypillisen koulupukunsa sijaan pitkässä, kiinni olevassa takissa.  
"Heippa kaverit, tahdon näyttää teille jotain!" hän hihkaisi, tarttui takkiinsa molemmin käsin ja repäisi sen auki. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan nopeasti pois ennen kuin ehtivät nähdä mitään, Ukitaken huutaessa:  
"Ei, Lotta, ei! Voit löytää miehiä muutenkin!"  
"Mutta kun tämä on niin kiva t-paita..." Lotta huokasi ja heilutteli punaisen langan koristamaa nilkkaansa.  
Ed uskaltautui vilkaisemaan tyttöön päin ja huokasi helpotuksesta, kun totesi pitkän takin alla olevan t-paita ja farkut. T-paita oli valkoinen.  
"Mikä tuossa paidassa on niin kivaa?"  
"Katso sen selkää." Lotta kääntyi ja laski takkia niin, että se paljasti tekstin paidan selkämyksessä.  
Siinä luki oranssilla "Pahan alku ja juuri".  
"No niin, eiköhän tämä ollut tässä.  
"Huonoin romanttinen kappale ikinä."  
"Ei kukaan lue Emoota romantiikan vuoksi."  
"Mikä tällä kappaleella oli neljättä seinää vastaan?"  
"Jaa-a, sitä sopiikin miettiä."  
"Lotta, laita se viuhahtajatakki pois."

* * *

A/N: Ja Ladylla todella on sellainen takki. En vitsaile. Ei tosin käytä sitä näin kovilla pakkasilla, mutta syksyisin ja keväisin hän näyttää ulkona lähinnä viuhahtajalta.

Ja tuo englanti tuolla lopussa viittasi nyt Bleach-peliin, jota Ladyn kanssa pelasimme Wiillä tässä joitain kuukausia sitten. En muista, mutta luulen, että pelasin Ukitakea... Lady oli kai Shunsui. Meillä oli hauskaa. Minä voitin.


	42. Albiinoalligaattori? Eihän sellaisia ole

**43. Albiinoalligaattori? Eihän sellaista ole olemassa**

"Helkkarin lintu!" Ichigo rähisi juostessaan Hopean perässä pitkin käytäviä. Kyseinen harakka oli nauraen vienyt pojan Renjiltä saaman avaimenperän. Avaimenperä oli kiiltävä, ainakin Ullan kommentin mukaan. Hopea oli ollut samaa mieltä ja vienyt avaimenperän nopeammin kuin ehti kissaa sanoa.

Takaisin nykyhetkeen. Ichigo siis jahtasi varislintuihin kuuluvaa lentävää otusta. Hänen perässään juoksi Renji. Miehen tarkoituksena oli saada Ichigo kiinni ja rauhoittaa tilanne. Harakan kyllä voisi listiä.  
"Viimeisen kerran, Shunsui, ei keskellä käy – uh!" "Sainpas!" Ichigo hihkaisi saaden Hopean pyrstösulista kiinni. Samalla poika törmäsi Ukitakeen ja Shunsuihin. Ja koska kolaripaikka oli kulman takana, Renji ei ehtinyt jarruttaa, joten tapahtui neljän kuolemanjumalan ketjukolari. Todella epätodennäköinen tapahtuma, Tylypahka oli kuitenkin suhteellisen suuri ja kuolemanjumalia vain neljä.  
Eikä tässä vielä kaikki!  
Joku onnistui painamaan salakäytävän avaavaa vipua ja neljän henkeä ja harakka putosivat lattialuukun läpi. Hetkellisen putoamisen ja huudon jälkeen kaikki laskeutuivat Shunsuin päälle – miehen epäonneksi. Tummapukuinen joukko selvitti itsensä neljäksi eri henkilöksi ja tutki sitten tilannetta.  
"Missä me olemme?" Ichigo kysyi noustuaan pystyyn ja auttaessaan Ukitakea nousemaan Shunsuin päältä.  
"Näyttää metalliputkelta", Renji kommentoi ja kolautti rystysillään reunaa.  
"Minä kastuin", Shunsui valitti noustessaan pystyyn.  
"Hieno vaaleanpunainen asusteeni on pilalla ja mitä jos olkihattuni olisi...!" mies valitti. Ukitake keskeytti miehen ennen kuin hän pääsi kunnolla alkuun.  
"Olemme ilmeisesti viemäreissä. Ainakin voisi tuosta likaisesta vedestä uskoa ja tuosta valkeasta ajopuusta... Pyhä Sylvi!" Ukitake kaatui taaksepäin yllättyessään, kun valkea ajopuu olikin oikeasti alligaattori, joka oli odottanut hiljaisena sopivan saaliin tuloa paikalle. Ei sitä voinut syyttää siitä, että se oli huuhdottu alas jonkun kolmasluokkalaisen toimesta, joka huomasi, ettei voinut enää pitää sitä lemmikkinä tuvan kylpyhuoneessa, koska se ei mahtunut ja muut oppilaat eivät pitäneet siitä. Viemäreihin ei eksynyt sopivia uhreja tarpeeksi usein.  
Shunsui koppasi Ukitaken syliinsä. Ichigo ja Renji potkivat alligaattoria kuonoon väistellen sen leukoja. Häätämisen jälkeen alligaattori päätti lähteä lipettiin ja todeta, ettei hengissä olisi kuitenkaan mitään syötävää. Viemäreissä ei eletty pelkällä pyhällä hengellä.  
"Vai ajopuu. Oletko varma tuosta määritelmästä, Juu?" Shunsui kysyi järkyttyneeltä ystävältään. Ukitake pudisti päätänsä.  
"En, en sitten laisinkaan."

Samaan aikaan toisaalla, muutamaa kerrosta ylempänä, väistetään hieman fossiilisoitunutta dinosaurusta, noin ikään, kirjastossa. Kirjasto oli – kuten yhdessä edellisistä kappaleista mainittiin – sokkeloinen huoneketju, jonka hyllyihin mahtui tuhansittain kirjoja, jotka pölyyntyivät turhaan, koska kukaan ei tiennyt niiden olemassa olosta. Se oli rakennettu myös osittain toiseen ulottuvuuteen, joten sinne saattoi eksyä.  
Sinne eksyi helpommin kuin törmäsi parsaan hedelmäkiisselissä.

Japanilaiset vaihto-oppilaat pyörivät ulottuvuuden välisellä rajalla etsiessään Tamakille apua kolmanteen koetukseen. Sen saattoi tuntea iholla, kun siirtyi tästä maailmasta toiseen. Harmi vain, että he eivät kiinnittäneet asiaan huomiota. Se olisi säästänyt heidät monelta murheelta.  
"Lahna!" Honey hihkaisi Morin olkapäiltä ja osoitti eteenpäin. Ryhmä pyörähti katsomaan pojan osoittamaan suuntaan. Hyllyjen välissä ui kovaa kyytiä liian iso lahna heitä vastaan. Kala kolautti koko joukon maahan ennen kuin pieni ekaluokkalainen ehti huutaa varoitusta. Haruhi nousi pystyyn ja ottaessaan tukea kirjahyllystä hän painoi kirjaksi naamioitua kahvaa ja lennätti heidät kaikki salaisesta luukusta alas.

Seitsemän ihmistä liukui huutaen alas metallista putkea ja päätyi johonkin vetiseen. He rämpivät pystyyn puristaen vaatteistaan likavettä.  
"Missä olemme?" Haruhi kysyi katsellen ympärilleen pimeässä putkessa. Kyouya auttoi Kaorun pystyyn ja kopautti sitten putken seinää saaden aikaan metallisen kalahduksen.  
"Viemäreissä, mutta minullahan onkin tässä kartta niistä..." Kyouya totesi ja veti esiin suhteellisen leveän paperin.  
"Mistä hän on tuon saanut?" Tamaki päivitteli ja näytti tuskastuneelta kastuneissa vaatteissaan. Tamaki sai kuitenkin muuta ajateltavaa.  
"Asuvatko köyhät tälläisissä viemäreissä?" poika kysyi.  
"Eivät, herrani", kaksoset totesivat yhteen ääneen. Kyouya yskäisi saaden kadonneen huomion takaisin itseensä.  
"Olemme ilmeisesti tässä", poika totesi ja napautti karttaa – ilman, että kukaan tiesi missä "tässä" oli, paitsi tässä, mutta sillä ei nyt tehnyt mitään.  
"Ja jos menemme tuonne – ", Kyouya osoitti olkansa yli, "päädymme pian ihmisten ilmoille. No niin, mennään." Kenelläkään ei ollut mielenkiintoa väittää vastaan.

"No siis. Jos, käännymme aina vasemmalle kulmasta, päädymme varmasti ulos", Ukitake totesi hyvin pitkään mietityn tauon jälkeen.  
"Oletko varma, Juu? Se toimii vain labyrinteissa", Shunsui kommentoi.  
"Paremman puutteessa tuo suunnitelma käy", Ichigo kommentoi. "Mutta ensiksi hoitelen tämän variksen tästä..."  
"Et hoida. Jos Hopealle käy jotenkin, sinusta tulee lihamureketta susille Lotan toimesta", Ukitake komensi.

He pääsivät kävelemään muutaman mutkan taakse, kunnes joukon etummaisena kulkeva Ukitake pysäytti ryhmän ja viittoi olemaan hiljaa.  
"Kyouya, oletko varma, ettei tuo ole oikea reitti. Tuo toinen viemäri olisi ollut niin kiiltävä..."  
"Tamaki, se, että viemäri on kiiltävämpi ei tarkoita, että se olisi oikea suunta."  
"Niin kunkku."  
"Äiti, tyttäremme ja kaksoset ovat liittoutuneet minua vastaan!"  
"Ketkä?" Renji kysyi. Samassa kulman takaa tuli kirkas valonsäde, joka häikäisi kaikki neljä kuolemanjumalaa. Miehet peittivät sähähtäen silmänsä ja perääntyivät askeleita.  
"Oho. Tekin täällä. Lotan harakan kanssa", Haruhi totesi.  
"Sammuttakaa ne valot", Ichigo sähähti. Hostit himmensivät sauvojensa valoja.  
"Häikäisee edelleen", Renji huomautti.  
"Tamaki, laske loistoasi, kiitos", Shunsui ehdotti. Tamaki himmeni.  
"Paljon parempi."  
"Miten te jouduitte tänne?" Haruhi kysyi.  
"Hassua kun satuit kysymään. Tuo varis vei minun avaimenperäni ja joukkokolarissa, joku sattui painamaan salaluukun avaavaa kytkintä. Se avasi tietysti luukun allamme ja huomasimme olevamme viemärissä", Ichigo kertoi ja osoitti Shunsuin hatulla istuvaa lintua, joka rääkäisi nauravan äänensä ja näytti pöyhistelevän mustavalkeita sulkiaan.  
"Ai. Meihin törmäsi lahna", Haruhi kertoi puolestaan.  
"Olet juonut liikaa Shunsui, hekin näkevät jo lahnoja", Ukitake totesi vakavasti.  
"Ja sitten minä vetäisin jotain kirjaa ja sitten putosimme viemäreihin ja olemme nyt kävelleet jonkin verran. Kyouyalla on kartta ulos", tyttö kertoi vielä.  
"Paras uutinen hetkeen", Ukitake totesi. "Olettaen, että teistä joku osaa suunnistaa."  
"No, Kyouya vaikuttaa tietävän minne pitää mennä", Haruhi vakuutti. Ukitake ja Haruhi kääntyivät katsomaan Kyouyaa päin, joka suojeli menolippua ulos Tamakilta ja kaksosilta. Huitomisen ja huseerauksen jälkeen kartta päätyi lentämään viemärituulessa.  
Ja sitten vedestä loikkasi valkoinen kaksimetrinen alligaattori delfiinimäisesti napaten kartan leukoihinsa ja sukelsi takaisin veteen.  
Hiljaisuus.  
"No, nyt ei ole karttaa. Mitäs tehdään?" Renji totesi. He eivät saaneet aikaa jäädä miettimään vaihtoehtoja, sillä viemärin mutkasta heijastui valoa. Sitä seurasi naukaisu, joka tuntui lähtevän linja-auton kokoisesta kissasta.  
"Sivuun!" Ukitake komensi ja kaikki pienet ja kiltit lapsoset painautuivat viemärin seinämiä vasten. Kulman takaa ilmestyi linja-auton kokoinen kissa, joka näytti kaiken lisäksi linja-autolta. Katin silmät loistivat kahden valonheittimen lailla ja sen monet jalat läiskyttivät viemärin veden vetäytyjien päälle.  
"Siinä meni viimeinen mahdollisuus päästä kyytiin", Lotta totesi.  
"Mm, niin teki, nyt pitää vain suunnistaa jälkiä pitkin takaisin", Ulla vastasi.  
"Ajattelitko jotain Hannu ja Kerttu -tyylistä?" Lotta kysyi ystävältään. Ulla pudisti päätään.  
"Hetkinen. Missä välissä te ilmestyitte tänne", Ichigo kysyi ja ravisti likavettä pois päältänsä. Lotta otti vastaan Shunsuin tarjoaman Hopean ja hymyili viehkeästi.  
"Harjoittelimme suunnistamista viemäreissä. Eksyimme varmaan... pari päivää sitten ja nyt olemme hakeneet ulospääsyä. Pikavuoro meni äsken ohi ja rottien mukaan se tulee vain kerran kuukaudessa tälle raitille", Lotta vastasi. Ulla nyökkäsi vahvistaen sanoman todeksi.  
"Rotat muuten käskivät varomaan Pyhää Sylviä."  
"Onko se valkoinen alligaattori?"  
"Joo, oletteko tavanneet?"  
"Söi juuri kartan."  
"Ai. No, ehkä meidän olisi parempi liikkua vähän avarammalle paikalle ja perustaa leiri. Kyllä joku meitä alkaa hakemaan", Lotta ehdotti.  
"Hyvä idea. Paras tässä tilanteessa", Shunsui myönsi.

"Onko kukaan nähnyt Ullaa tai Lottaa viime aikoina?" Ed kysyi Harrylta, Hermionelta ja Ronilta saavuttuaan kirjastoon. Kolmikko vilkaisi toisiaan ja pudisti sitten päitään.  
"Ei pariin päivään. Ehkä he ovat menneet leirille kiellettyyn metsään ja... juoksevat susien kanssa?" Hermione ehdotti.  
"Ulla ei juokse", Ed kommentoi topakasti väliin.  
"Kyllä juoksee, se todistettiin viime kappaleissa, että Ulla juoksee", Hermione vastasi asiallisesti.  
"Ei ei, Ulla menee linja-autolla... Kirjoittaja eksyy aiheesta", poika vastasi ja nojasi tuolin selkänojaan.  
"Eikä niitä japanilaisia ole näkynyt hetkeen. Eikä kuolemanjumalia. Aivan kuin maa olisi nielaissut heidät. Aivan kuin heidät olisi huuhdottu vessasta alas. Kuten kuolleet kultakalat", Ron huomautti erittäin puheliaan vuoronsa kanssa.  
"Pitäisikö heitä mennä etsimään?" Harry kysyi. Ed kohautti olkiaan.  
"Ulla ja Lotta varmaan pärjäävät. Eivätkä kuolemanjumalat tunnu olevan pikkutekijöitä. Hostit kyllä huolestuttavat vähän, heistä ainakin pitäisi ilmoittaa", poika kommentoi. Kuin tilauksesta McGramiva käveli pöydän ohi pikamarssin tahtia.  
"Professori!" Hermione hihkaisi. McGramiva jarrutti jättäen tummat jarrutusjäljet kivilattiaan ja kääntyi heitä kohden.  
"Niin?"  
"Meistä Ouranin edustajat ovat kadonneet jälkiä jättämättä, kuten myös suomalaiset. Pitäisikö tehdä jotain?" Hermione jatkoi. McGarmiva näytti tavallista nyrpeämpää naamaa.  
"No sitten pitää mennä etsimään. Hakekaa professori Mustang ja menkää hänen mukaansa."  
"Miksi oppilaiden pitäisi mennä etsimään?" Ed kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan.  
"Te olette tutustuneet parhaiten heihin, joten luulen, että te... tiedätte jotain näiden... ihmisten tavoista. Chop chop, professori Mustangia hakemaan", McGarmiva totesi ja jatkoi matkaansa.  
"Minusta tuntuu, että Kirjoittaja ei oikein jaksa ajatella IC-opettajia", Ed kommentoi antaen taas uuden särön neljänteen seinään.

Nelikko päätyi koputtamaan Mustangin toimiston ovea. Roy tuli avaamaan oven näyttäen hämmästyneeltä. Ed selitti nopeasti tilanteen miehelle ja pienen keskustelun jälkeen viiden henkilön ryhmä käveli pitkin syviä kellareita ja huomasi olevansa viemärissä ja täysin vailla tietoa minne pitäisi mennä.

Yhtyneet Seikkailijat – hostit, suomalaiset ja kuolemanjumalat olivat päättäneet kutsuaan itseään tällä nimellä, joukkuehengen nostattamista varten, tiedättehän – olivat etsineet suojaisan paikan perustaa leirinsä. Suojaisin paikka oli löytynyt neljän viemärin yhtymäkohdasta, joka oli kutakuikin halkaisijaltaan kaksikymmentämetrinen ympyrä. Keskellä ympyrää oli kohouma, johon kaikki kolmetoista ryhmän jäsentä mahtuivat olemaan henkilökohtaisen tilan kanssa. Muutama ajopuu rahdattiin kuivalle maalle istuimiksi ja keskelle koottiin pieni nuotio.  
"Lotta, millä te olette eläneet kahden päivän ajan?" Ukitake kysyi tytöltä kaikkien istuuduttua alas.  
"Pyhällä Hengellä", Lotta vastasi ja iski silmäänsä.  
"Ei kun oikeasti."  
"Kekseillä ja pullovedellä, sekä muutamalla rotalla."  
"Ei kun oikeasti."  
"Mitähän mahdollisesti haluat, että vastaan?"

Tuli rätisi lohduttavasti valaisten heiluvalla liekillään sen ympärille kerääntyneitä ihmisiä. Hiljaisuutta täytti ihmisistä lähtevä tuhina.  
"Miten saamme tänne ruokaa?" Renji kysyi. Kaikki vilkuilivat toisiaan ja kohauttelivat olkiaan.  
"Sitähän voisi taikoa?" Ichigo ehdotti. Ulla pudisti päätänsä.  
"Ei kannata. Se olisi sama kuin söisi ilmaa. Eikä meillä ole Narniaa ja Noitaa ja hänen taikapulloaan."  
"Eikös sekin olisi sama kuin söisi ilmaa. Minusta ne astiat tuntuivat muodostuvan lumesta", Haruhi kommentoi.  
"Mutta eikös se olekin hölmöä lähteä taistelemaan sotavaunuilla, joita vetää pari jääkarhuja?" Lotta huomautti väliin.  
"Niin, tai se omituinen rastakampaus ja sitten se taljapukuviritelmä! Epäkäytännöllistä!", Haruhi vastasi.  
"Puhut asiaa sisko!"  
"Äiti! Tyttäremme on hankkinut itselleen isosiskon!" Tamaki valitti ja painautui Kyouyaa vasten tullakseen vain työnnetyksi pois. Lotta ja Haruhi tuijottivat hetken aikaa lattialla istuvaa Tamakia ja kohauttivat sitten olkiaan. Poika kömpi pystyyn ja veti jostain omasta ulottuvuudestaan kiiltävän sähkökitaran istuen sitten Kyouyan viereen. Hän soitti muutaman soinnun kaikkien hämmästykseksi.  
"Osaako kukaan leirilauluja?" Tamaki kysyi ja soitti muutaman soinnun lisää.  
"Tulee mieleen vain marssilauluja ja Eerika", Ukitake totesi ja yskäisi nyrkkiinsä. Lotta hyräili muutaman sävelen ja Ulla heitti viinirypäleen – mistä se ikinä tulikaan – hänen päähänsä.  
"Ei mitään työläismarsseja, eikä Nataliaa", Ulla huomautti. Tamaki soitti mietteliäästi sointuja sointujen perään muiden pysyessä hiljaa.  
"Soita Paranoid."

Yhdestä viemäriputkesta kuului kolinaa. Suomalaiset olivat ensimmäisenä pystyssä: Ulla piti käsissään Pääskystä ja Lotalla oli miehenmittainen keppinsä esillä. Hostit vetäsivät sauvansa esiin kuolemanjumalien näyttäen muuten vain erittäin jännittyneeltä. Kaikkien yllätykseksi Mori lausui "valois" sytyttäen valon sauvaansa osoittaen kolissutta viemäriputkea. Putkesta kuului vertahyytävä rääkäisy ja putken suulta kompuroi esiin henkilö – oletamme kyseisen objektin olevan ihminen, persoona, kaiken kaikkiaan elävä olento –, joka peitti silmänsä kaavulla.  
"Silmäni!"  
"Hieno homma, Roy", kuului ääni ensimmäinen olennon takaa.  
"Onko tuo Edward?"  
"Ei, ensimmäinen on Roy, sitten Ed ja nuo kolme muuta pätkää näyttävät olevan Harry, Hermione ja Ron."  
Hälytystila laski leirissä ja ihmiset palasivat istumaan ajopuiden päälle.  
"Eksyittekö tekin?"  
"Joo, viimeisen risteyksen kohdalla hukkui lopullinenkin suuntavaisto ja sitten harhailimme."  
"Miten te ylipäätään päädyitte tänne viemäreihin?"  
"Ed mietti mihin Ulla ja Lotta olivat joutuneet", Hermione aloitti kerronnan.  
"Awww, Ed, ei sinun olisi tarvinnut", Lotta kommentoi.  
"Ja sitten totesimme, että kuolemanjumalia ei myöskään ollut näkynyt hetkeen aikaan, eikä teitäkään", Hermione jatkoi nyökäten ensiksi kummitusten joukkoon ja sitten japanilaisia kohti. Ukitake hieraisi otsaansa mietteliäänä.  
"Joten siis. Me päädyimme tänne sattumalta, hostit lahnan takia, suomalaiset harjoittavat tälläistä toimintaa näköjään muuten vain ja te olitte meidän etsintäpartiomme", mies totesi.  
"Tunnen kuinka syvä epätoivo alkaa ottaa vallan sisimmässäni", hän jatkoi ja painoi päänsä alas.  
"Näyttikö se lahna ulottuvuuksien väliseltä?" Ulla kysyi. Hostit ehtivät vain nyökätä, kun valtava – siis normaalia suurempi – kala ui leirinuotion yli. Kalan perässä juoksi vaaleahiuksinen tyttö huutaen: "Run! The monorail Terhi is coming!" ja katosi yhtä yllättäin kuin oli tullut.  
Kaikki räpyttelivät silmiään hetken aikaa.  
"Oliko se tuollainen kala?"  
"Joo."  
"Jos emme nähneet mitään, ei yhtään mitään, unohdamme tuon äskeisen ja keskustelisimme jostakin. Vaikkapa elämästämme ennen näitä koetuksia", Kyouya totesi. Kuului hyväksyvää mutinaa.  
"Kuka aloittaa?"  
"Onko Ouraneilla jotain kerrottavaa?"  
"Ei oikeastaan. Kaikki muut ovat rikkaita tai muuten vain tärkeitä, mutta minä olen köyhempi ja isä on crossdresser", Haruhi totesi.  
"Mikä?"  
"Pukeutuu naiseksi."  
"Onkohan periytyvä ominaisuus?"  
"Entä muut? Kuolemanjumalat?" Ukitake näytti edelleen epätoivoiselta ja Shunsui näytti yrittävän lohduttaa ystäväänsä.  
"Meillä on ongelmana petturikapteeni, joka nyt on siirtynyt vastustajien puolelle kahden muun kapteenin kanssa, tai oikeastaan hän on ollut koko ajan vastustaja. Ja nyt me... tuota, olemme varuillamme hänen kannalta", Renji kertoi.  
"Ah! Törmäsimme muuten sattumalta harhaillessamme johonkin lyhytkasvuiseen tyttöön. Yritimme kysyä tietä pois, mutta hän ei tuntunut jostain syystä huomaavan meitä. Hihitteli itsekseen. Mutta hänen nimensä oli kai Opal Koboi, kenellekään tuttu?" Tamaki kysyi.  
"Ei soita kelloja. Mutta minä voin kertoa jotain meidän porukoistamme. Ullan suku, ainakin äidin puolelta, on toiminut Martelin papittarena ja Ulla perii tämän aseman sitten joskus. Hän on vanhin kolmesta lapsesta, pikkuveli on jonkinlainen sankarioppipoika ja pikkusisko lahjakas käsitöissä. Muuta en osaa oikein sanoa. Pointti on kuitenkin se, että suku on suht vanha ja suht arvostettu.  
Sitten on minun väkeni. Minulla on isosisko, joka toimii yhden metsäsissiryhmän johtajana– siis meikäläisten eliittien – johtajana nuoresta iästään huolimatta, pari vuotta minua vanhempi. Ja sitten on pikkuveli myöskin, josta ei oikeastaan ole mitään käsitystä mihin hän pyrkii. Ehkä myymään käytettyjä kuulakärkikyniä. Meidän sakki saattaa olla hieman yllytyshullua ja taipuvaista laulamaan, mutta ei se menoa haittaa. Ja ollaan aika vanha suku, myöskin."  
"Mistä olet saanut harakkasi?"  
"Hopean? Se vain tuli ja jäi."  
"Jos se on animaagi oikeasti..." Ron pohti. Lotta hymähti huvittuneena.  
"Ai tämä höyhenkuvatus? Ei nyt sentään."  
"Entä miten teillä kotipuolessa, Ed? Roy?"  
"No... Amestris on rikkonut välinsä kaikkien naapurimaidensa kanssa ja yhteenotot on rajoilla aika arkipäiväisiä. Ja sitten johdossa on tekoihmisiä, joiden päämäärä on vielä vähän hämärä, mutta ei meillä kyllä hyvin mene."  
"Ja entä meidän isännät – siis tylypahkalaiset?"  
"Voldemort." Ei kohahdusta.  
"Missä kohahdus?"  
"Ai anteeksi." Seurasi yleinen kohahdus.  
"Noin, nyt on hyvä. Kaikkihan tietävät, että hän-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä on todella paha, paha, paha velho, joka on tappanut monen monta hienoa ihmistä. Hän on kuitenkin palaamassa, kiitos Ronin rotan Kutkan, josta paljastui Peter Piskuilan, jonka olisi pitänyt kuolla tässä ainakin kymmenen vuotta sitten Harryn kummisedän räjäyttämänä. Ja Harry on uhmannut häntä – siis Voldemortia, ei kummisetää tai Peter Piskuilania – muutaman kerran onnistuneesti", Hermione kertoi. Jostain kuului sarkastinen oooh-äännähdys.  
"Siinä oli sitten kaikki lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi. Jos siirryttäisiin kertomaan oikeita tarinoita."  
"Ulla tahtoo kertoa tarinan!" Ulla ryki hieman kurkkuaan ja odotteli, että ihmiset hiljentyisivät. Lotta laittoi tyhjästä ilmestyneen vaahtokarkkipussin kiertämään ja aloitti näin vaahtokarkkien paistamisen.

Tyttö aloitti vakavalla äänellä tarinansa:  
"Olipa kerran, kauan sitten ja kaukana täältä Tanskanmaa..."  
"Miten niin kaukana? Eihän sinne ole kuin..."  
"Miksi tuossa on tuo -nmaa mukana? Sitä ei ole lisätty varmaan kymmeniin vuosiin!"  
"Voi, usko pois, tämä Tanska on kaukana. Ja ei sitten maata, minusta se vain kuulosti romanttisemmalta. No, kuitenkin, tätä kaukaista, taianomaista Tanskaa hallitsi Sólin soturisuku. Tässä maailmassa Tanska kattoi suuren osan Norjaa ja Ruotsia, jonka loppuosa oli yhtenäinen valtio, ja liki puolet Saksaa. Se vieläpä kävi jatkuvia valloitussotia laajentaakseen alueitaan. Erään kuuluisan soturikuninkaan noustua valtaan Saksan sotilasvoimien rippeet Läntisen Rooman keisarikunnan tukemana ja yhteistyössä Ruotsi-Norjan kanssa kävivät jälleen epätoivoiseen sotaan Tanskaa vastaan. Tanska oli tietysti sotilasmahtina vahvoilla, kun kuningas yllättäen sairastui."  
"Mihin? Oliko se jokin dramaattinen tauti, johon kuuluu veren yskimistä ja pyörtyilyä ja houreita?"  
"Hei!"  
"Anteeksi, ei mitään sinua vastaan, Ukitake. Ei sinulla varmaankaan ole houreita."  
"...haluatteko te kuulla tämän loppuun vai ette?"  
"Okei, jatka pois. Siitä taudista?"  
"Niin. Kuningas siis sairastui flunssaan."  
"Mitä tekemistä tuolla on minkään kanssa?"  
"Miten sen nyt ottaa... Joka tapauksessa kuningas sai ankaran flunssan ja kuoli."  
"...mitä?!"  
"Yritti kovasti harjoitella miekkailua, kun olisi pitänyt levätä. Niin, lapset, tämän takia ei pidä touhuta liikaa, kun on kipeä. Kuninkaan lääkäri, juuri kirkollisesta yliopistosta valmistunut nuorukainen kuningasperheen kaukaisesta sivuhaarasta, asetettiin vastuuseen kuninkaan kuolemasta, vaikka hän oli kovasti yrittänyt neuvoa kuningasta pitämään parin päivän taukoa sotilastreenistä. Hänet oltaisiin teloitettu, jollei silloinen nuori kuningatar olisi ihastunut nuorukaiseen ja vapauttanut häntä vastuusta. Lääkäri, joka oli muuten sukuaan Sigyn-Eir, sai siis jäädä hoviin työskentelemään. Kuningatar, miehensä veroinen sotastrategi, otti maan johdon käsiinsä. Samalla hän hurmasi lääkärin, jonka kanssa he olivat ensin ystäviä ja sitten rakastajia liki kymmenen vuotta, ennen kuin suhde yllättäen paljastui kansalle. Kansa vastusti tällaista moraalittomuutta, joten lääkäri vei kuningattaren vihille ja Sólin suvun tilalle nousi Sigyn-Eir. Tämä nimi ei kuitenkaan pysynyt pitkään, vaan keltaisen lehdistön..."  
"Anteeksi minkä? Mitä keltainen lehdistö tekee sinun sadussasi?"  
"Sitä mitä muuallakin. Sotkee asioita. Tällä kertaa nimitti Sigyn-Eiriä jatkuvasti Salarakkaaksi. Onneksi Sigyn-Eir oli kuitenkin huumorintajuinen mies ja oppi elämään liikanimensä kanssa. Hyvä niin, koska se jäi kansan suussa pysyvästi koko kuningassuvun nimeksi.  
Kuninkaasta pidettiin silti. Hän loi diplomaattisuhteita naapurivaltioihin, joten sodat loppuivat. Samalla hän siirsi sodalla rikastuneen valtion varoja koulutukseen ja maanviljelyyn ja..."  
"Tapahtuuko tässä tarinassa vielä jotain?"  
"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Kuninkaasta siis pidettiin, ja valta periytyi kaksi tai kolme sukupolvea suoraan alenevasti. Hänen poikansa jatkoivat hänen linjallaan ja valtakunta kukoisti. Kunnes Sólin sukuhaara nousi jälleen. Ensimmäisen kuninkaan veljenpojan pojantyttären mies oli saanut valtaa ja suosiota voittamalla..."  
"Tuleeko vihdoin eeppinen taistelu? Joohan, joohan?"  
"Ei. Siis Sólin suvun perillinen oli saanut paljon suosiota voittamalla Idolsin..."  
"Mitä?"  
"Minkä?"  
"Oikeasti?"  
"Harry hei, tuo koppakuoriainen on taas täällä! Otanko sen pois?"  
"Kuvittelen, ettei tuota keskeytystä tapahtunut ja jatkan. Tämä nousukas ei kuitenkaan tyytynyt vain kansansuosioon, vaan alkoi havitella myös valtaistuinta, jonka jollain logiikalla koki kuuluvan itselleen. Silloinen kruununprinssi, nuorehko, lempeä mies, ensimmäisen Salarakkaan lapsenlapsenlapsi, oli kiinnostuneempi kirjoista ja puutarhanhoidosta kuin hallitsemisesta, joten hän luopui suosiolla oikeudestaan kruunuun. Hän itse vetäytyi maalle ja meni naimisiin paikallisen käsityöläisen kanssa. Viimeisen kuningas Salarakkaan sitten kuollessa yllättäen Sólin Idols-suosikki peri kruunun. Jokin meni kuitenkin pieleen ja tuli kriisi toisensa perään. Puolet kansasta alkoi vaatia Salarakkaan sukulinjan paluuta valtaan ja toinen puoli, joka piti viikinkihevi-idols-kuninkaasta, vastusti ankarasti."  
"Mikä viikinkihevi-idols-kuningas? Mille aikakaudelle tämä sinun tarinasi sijoittuu?"  
"Sovitaan, että se on epäolennaista, koska muuten tämä tarina venyy ja venyy. Joka tapauksessa kansa oli erittäin levotonta ja osoitti mieltään vähän joka asian puolesta. Tilanne kärjistyi ja Salarakas alkoi saada tappouhkauksia vastustajiltaan. Sen takia hän piti julkisen puheen televisiossa ja rauhoitteli kansaa, minkä jälkeen hän valtakunnan johtavan maagin avulla siirtyi ulottuvuudesta toiseen. He muuttivat Walesiin velhokylään, missä Salarakas avasi antikvariaatin, hänen vaimonsa kaapuliikkeen ja hänen poikansa lähetettiin velhokouluun, salanimellä tosin, koska ilmeisesti pari hänen fanaattisinta kannattajaansa ja intohimoisinta vastustajaansa ovat seuranneet häntä tänne ja Salarakas pelkäsi vaarantavansa poikiensa tulevaisuuden, jollei tiettyihin varotoimenpiteisiin ryhdytä. Sen pituinen se."  
"Se loppui vähän töksähtäen. Sitä paitsi se lähti liikkeelle satuna ja päättyi lähinnä naistenlehden artikkelina. Ja edelleen, mikä viikinkihevi-idols-kuningas?"  
"Minkäs teet. Sellaista on elämä."  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui uudestaan ryhmän ylle.  
"Meitä ei varmaan haeta täältä hetkeen", Harry totesi rikkoen hiljaisuuden.  
"Parasta olisi nukkua vuoroittain. Minä voin olla ensimmäisenä vahtivuorossa. Kolme muuta tarvitaan myös", Lotta sanoi ja käveli pois nuotion luota Hopea olkapäällään. Tamaki laski kitaran käsistään ja poistui kummarruksen kera nuotiolta. Harry kompuroi hieman epätyylikkäästi kahden muun ottelijan perään – ilmeisesti velvollisuuden tunteen purkauksena. Ichigo kohautti olkiaan ja käveli vartiopaikalle. Lotan suunnalta kuului naurava rääkäisy.  
"Pidät sen variksesi omalla puolellasi."  
"Hopea ei ole varis", kuului hyräilevä vastaus.  
Muut yrittivät nukkua pienellä alueella hiiltyvän nuotion loisteessa. Vasta aamun valjetessa – tai no, valjetessa ja valjetessa, viemäreissä on aika pimeää kaiken aikaa –, jonkun täysijärkisen ihmisen lähettämä etsintäpartio löysi heidät ja kuljetti suihkun kautta aamiaiselle.

* * *

**A/N:** ...se oli taas yksi niitä fillereitä, joita ei voi mitenkään selittää. Mutta sekä Ladylla että minulla oli hauskaa, toivottavasti teilläkin.

Nyt käytän häikäilemättömästi hyväkseni Emoota mainostaakseni parentaliani (olen kyllä tehnyt sitä tähänkin asti). Tällä kertaa antamalla siitä maistiaisen. Tosin se on kyllä vielä niin vaiheissa, etten osaa yhtään sanoa, koska se ilmestyy, jos ilmestyy. Lähinnä testaan, innostuuko joku siitä. Mutta lähden etsimään betaa, en jotenkin välttämättä uskalla ottaa yhteyttä vanhaan betaani yli vuoden tauon jälkeen ja tarvitsen jonkun, joka voi antaa karua kritiikkiä ilman, että suutun. Eli tässä esimakua mahdollisesti tulevasta:

_Lämpö ja valo olivat jo kuolemassa illan ilmasta. Nojasin penkin selkänojaan ja katsoin huokaisten kelloani kolmatta kertaa minuutin sisään. Vielä viisi minuuttia, ennen kuin kahvilan Anetten työvuoro päättyisi ja hän pyrähtäisi tänne, tukka hulmautettuna auki poninhännältä ja ylimääräinen kerros huulipunaa lisättynä hurmaantuneena hymyileville huulille. Yliopistolla matematiikan opiskelemisen ei luulisi vetävän tyttöjä puoleensa, mutta..._

_Kuulin äkkiä kovaa lähestyviä kevyitä juoksuaskelia. Käännyin katsomaan, kuinka lapsi juoksi minua kohti, jalat niin nopeassa liikkeessä, ettei niin pienen olisi uskonut pystyvän sellaiseen. Ilmeisesti hän on päässyt leikkimään ulos, pohdin, ja tähyilin hänen taakseen nuoren sievän yksinhuoltajaäidin varalta. Ketään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt._

_Ja sitten poika olikin luonani, takertui sormiini, katsoi minua suurin kultaisin silmin ja parkaisi hengästyneenä: "Tule, setä, auta!"_

_Yhden pienen hetken ajattelin käskeä pojan tiehensä ja jatkaa hienosti alkanutta oven ja kellon vuoronperään tuijottamista. Hetki humisi ohi ajatus mukanaan, kun tunsin pienen, pehmeän käden tärisevän omassani. Huomasin pojan kalpeissa kasvoissa verisiä naarmuja ja silmissä valtavasti huolta, johon tuon ikäisen ei pitäisi pystyä. Ainakin niin olin tähän asti kuvitellut. Kyselemättä nousin penkiltä, heitin ajatukseni Anettesta ja lähdin pojan perään._


	43. Random Encounter nr A012

Musiikkiesitys "eksentrisen" jälkeen terveisinä Ladylta (aukeaa ehkä, kun lukee kappaleen). XD

44. Random encounter nr. A012 – koodinimi Ei-meillä-ole-ongelmia

Kolmannen koetuksen aamun kirkkaus hävisi vain hehkuvalle Tamakille, joka suihkun jälkeen lehahti aamiaiselle ruusuntuoksuisena ja itsevarmuutta uhkuen. Hän istui pöytään Kyoyan ja Haruhin väliin, vastapäätä Ullaa ja Ediä. Hetken kuluttua Ullan luo käveli tummakiharainen, ehkä aavistuksen Ullaa pidempi rauhallisenoloinen tyttö farkuissa ja printti-t-paidassa.  
"Anni ja Terhi tulevat kohta. Terhi halusi jäädä juttelemaan jollekin satunnaiselle maalaukselle ja Anni jäi vahtimaan, ettei siinä käy huonosti. Ajattelin kuitenkin tulla kertomaan, että me olemme täällä", tyttö totesi ilman sen kummempia tervehdyksiä. Ullan kasvot kirkastuivat, kun hän kääntyi katsomaan tyttöä.  
"Anna! Ed, tässä on Anna, tarkka-ampujamme", hän selitti vaalealle ystävälleen ja kääntyi sitten puhumaan Annalle: "Minä jo huolestuin, ettette pääse. Lottakin tulee kohta. Miten niin ei jengiläisyaoita?"  
"Ei mitään jengiläisyaoita, ne jengiläiset olivat omituisia", Anna vastasi välittämättä aukosta Ullan puheen jatkuvuudessa. Tamakin oli pakko ihailla suoritusta, koska Lottakaan ei yleensä osannut aivan suoraan vastata Ullan kysymyksiin. Ilmeisesti tämä oli nyt yksi niistä Ullan ja Lotan suomalaisista ystävistä, jotka oltiin mainittu useampaan otteeseen kuluneiden kuukausien aikana.  
Lotta tallusteli paikalle näyttämättä yhtään siltä, että myöhemmin samana päivänä hänen pitäisi osallistua minkäänlaiseen koetukseen.  
"Anna!" hän tervehti uutta tulokasta ja oli istumaisillaan Ullan viereen, kun Ulla yllättäen nykäistiin penkiltä.  
"Me menemme Ullan kanssa katsomaan auringonnousua!" hihkui etäisesti tuttu ääni ja sen omistaja vähän vastahakoinen Ulla perässään katosivat paikalta ilman, että Tamakin silmät ehtivät sitä havaita.  
"Terhi on vähän vilkkaalla tuulella. Se johtuu matkasta. Hän ei tykännyt istua aloillaan", Anna selitti ja istui Lotan viereen penkille. Paikalle käveli toinen tummatukkainen tyttö, mutta tämä oli pidempi, hänen hiuksensa olivat letillä toisella puolen päätä ja hänellä oli silmälasit. Hän oli kuitenkin pukeutunut samaan tyyliin kuin Anna.  
"Anni!" Lotta hihkaisi.  
"Heeei", Anni tervehti ja vilkaisi muutamaa poikaa Rohkelikkojen pöydässä niin, että he yllättäen tajusivatkin syöneensä tarpeeksi ja lähtivät kiireesti, järjestäen tilaa Annille ja antaen Lotalle mahdollisuuden laajentaa reviiriään.  
"Oletko valmistautunut koetukseen?" Anna kysyi Lotalta ja otti paahtoleipää.  
"Joo. Harjoittelimme Ullan kanssa. Katsokaa, tuossa on Tamaki. Hän on Japanin edustaja", Lotta vastasi nopeasti ja viittoi kohti Tamakia. Tummat suomalaistytöt kääntyivät katsomaan häntä arvioiden. Tamaki hymyili valoisasti ja Anna nosti käden silmiensä suojaksi. Anni vastasi hymyyn kohteliaasti ja ojeni kätensä.  
"Anni", tässä kohtaa sukunimen peitti äkillinen helikopterin ääni, ja Tamaki vilkaisi ikkunasta tarkistaakseen, ettei kukaan oikeasti laskeutunut, "hauska tutustua."  
Tamaki otti käden ja suuteli sen selkää.  
"Ilo on minun puolellani, prinsessa." Anni otti kätensä takaisin ja kääntyi puhumaan Lotalle.  
"Kuinkas loppukokeet menivät?" vaalea suomalaistyttö kysyi.  
"Hyvin. Sain vielä sihteeriopiston hakupapereihin vähän lisäpisteitä sillä, että tiedän 27 ja ½ tapaa tappaa tavallisella kuulakärkikynällä."  
Tamaki lähti perääntymään hitaasti ja varovasti, kääntämättä selkäänsä tytölle. Haruhi ja Kyoya, Ouranin teräshermot, eivät edes hätkähtäneet.

Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt ulos asti, kun törmäsi Ullaan ja viimeiseen suomalaistyttöön, jota oltiin kutsuttu Terhiksi. Terhi oli Ullaa melkein päätä pidempi ja hänellä oli siniset hiukset saparoilla pään sivuilla, punainen t-paita ja musta hame.  
"Eikö se ollutkin kaunis auringonnousu! Oranssi ja vaaleanpunainen ja violetti ja vähän sininen ja..." Terhi hehkutti onnellisena.  
"Mmh. Ah, tässä on Tamaki. Tamaki, tämä on Terhi. Vai oletteko te tavanneet aiemmin?" Ulla kääntyi Terhin puoleen. Tyttö puisti innokkaasti päätään ja hymyili sitten Tamakille hyväntuulisesti.  
"Muistaisin varmasti, jos olisin tavannut tällaisen kaunottaren", Tamaki vaihtoi takaisin normaalille host-vaihteelleen. Tällä kertaa hän jätti kuitenkin käsisuudelman varmuuden vuoksi välistä.  
"En nyt tiedä", Ulla vastasi vilkaisten Terhiä.  
"Vihjaatko sinä, että minut unohtaa helposti?" Terhi kysyi ja hymy lensi niin kuin tuhka tuuleen, jonka nopeus on 100 km/h ja joka repii puita menneessään. Ulla löi kämmenen kasvoihinsa, huokasi siihen syvään ennen kuin laski sen ja käveli sitten pöytään Lotan, Annan ja Annin luo. Terhi jäi seisomaan kädet puuskassa ja huuli mutrussa. Tamaki mietti, pitäisikö Terhiä lohduttaa ja taikoi lopulta ruusun, jonka ojensi tytölle ja taputti tätä erittäin varovasti selkään. Välittömästi Terhi taas hymyili, kiitti kauniisti ja kipitti Ullan perässä pöytään.

Tamaki yritti vielä ymmärtää edellistä kohtausta, kun joka aamuiset pöllöt lehahtivat saliin tuomaan sanoma- ja aikakauslehtiä, kirjeitä, paketteja, postimyyntiesitteitä, laskuja, kirjaston varaus- ja myöhästymisilmoituksia (kirjastonhoitaja Prilli lähetteli niitä mielellään ja laskutti sitten oppilaita) ja mainoksia. Tamaki alkoi pohtia, lähetettiinkö kukkasipuleita postissa. Rohkelikkopöydästä alkoi kuitenkin pian kuulua mekastusta, joka veti vaalean prinssin takaisin pöydän ääreen. Tälläkin kertaa hän istui Kyoyan ja Haruhin väliin ja otti nyt jopa aamiaistakin, kuunnellen samalla ilmeisesti Päivän Profeetan aiheuttamaa kiihkeää keskustelua. Hän itse näki vain kannen, jossa otsikko kirkui: "Teemu ja Tuukka juoksivat rannalla!" Alaotsikossa hehkutettiin: "Mukana villakoiria!" Ja toden totta, kuvassa kaksi miestä, toinen piikkikorkoisissa saappaissa ja baretissa ja toinen epäonnistuneesti moottoripyöräilijäksi pukeutuneena, kirmasi meren rannalla villakoiralauman ravatessa perässä. Tamaki yritti päätellä, pakenivatko he villakoiria.  
Samaan aikaan Terhi päivitteli Ronilta kaapatun lehden takana: "Exorcistit tekevät sen tulitikuilla?!", mihin Lotta nyökkäili yhtälailla pöyristyneenä. Tai sitten Lotta teeskenteli. Terhi joka tapauksessa oli vakavasti järkyttynyt. Anna selaili ilmeisesti Nevilleltä varastettua lehteä melkein kiinnostuneena, ja Ulla ja Anni kurkkivat häneltä.  
Hermione onnistui kuitenkin kiinnittämään koko porukan huomion yhteen uutiseen. Se vaati vähän työtä, kuten lehden takavarikoimisen Terhiltä, itkevän Terhin rauhoittelun ja Harryn repimisen pöydän alta. Kukaan ei oikein tiennyt, mitä Harry edes teki siellä. Kuolemanjumalatkin saapuivat sopivasti kuuntelemaan uutista, tosin suomalaistyttöjen esittely heille vei taas hieman lisää aikaa. Lopulta, Hermionen esiteltyä kuvaa Harrysta, joka ... tuota noin, näytti Harrylta, artikkelia päästiin lukemaankin:

_HARRY POTTER: TÄYSIN SATUNNAINEN JA VÄHÄN TYPERÄ PIKKUPOIKA _  
_Harry Potter (41), Tylypahkan edustaja viisivelhoturnajaisissa (joissa on 6 osanottajaa), viettää aikaansa vaarallisessa seurassa. Luotettavalta taholta on kuultu, että hänen tuttavapiiriinsä kuuluu niin eksentrisiä miljonäärejä, transvestiitteja, Kuolemanjumaliksi itseään kutsuva moottoripyöräjengi, kiihkouskovaisia, vaarallisen kuulakärkikynädiilerin sisko kuin pakolaisiakin. _

"Eksentrisiä? Sanooko tuo lehti meitä eksentrisiksi?"  
"Ekssentturikku, ekssentturikku, ekssentturikko Vinlandoo~"  
"Sanoo. Ulla, sinä olet nyt kiihkouskovainen!"  
"Hmm. Vaarallisen kuulakärkikynädiilerin sisko?"  
"Moottoripyöräjengi? Mistä se nyt tuli?"  
"Eikö se ole itsestäänselvää? Mustat vaatteet, te kannatte aseita mukana ja näkyvillä... Renjillä on jopa tatuointeja kasvoissa!"  
"Pakolaisia?"  
"Jollen paremmin tietäisi, sanoisin, että Ed ja Roy..."  
"Artikkeli jatkuu vielä."

_Onko Dumbledore tehnyt virheen päästäessään näin itsesuojeluvaistottoman pojan osallistumaan viisivelhoturnajaisiin? Entä millä logiikalla nämä arveluttavat henkilöt on päästetty koulun alueelle muutenkaan? _  
_"He ovat aiheuttaneet kaaosta koulullamme", eräs koulun opiskelija kertoo kyyneleet silmissään, "yksikin kysyi minulta käytävässä, miksi kukaan parittaisi Butleria ja Artemista." Pojan kasvoista näkee selvästi, että hänen pieni mielensä on järkkynyt. _

"Ulla!"  
"Älä nyt, minunkin pieni mieleni on järkkynyt tuon takia!"  
Artikkelin loppu jäi lukematta, ja ehkä parempi niin, kun McGarmiwa kopisteli paikalle.  
"Suoh, Potter, teille on... Keitäs te olette?"  
"Suomesta. Anni, hauska tutustua." McGarmiwa katseli hetken todella epäluuloisena tytön leveää hymyä ja päätyi sitten ilmeisesti lopputulokseen, että olisi paras olla kuin tyttöjä ei olisikaan.  
"Suoh, Potter, teille on vieraita takahuoneessa."  
"Missä takahuoneessa? Minkä huoneen takana se on?" Tamaki kysyi, edelleen vähän häkeltyneenä.  
"Siinä pikkuhuoneessa, johon teidät vietiin, kun teistä tuli osallistujia."  
"Okei."

Tamaki ja Harrya oli vastassa huoneentäysi ihmisiä. Tamakilta meni hetki todeta, ettei hänen isänsä kiireiseltä aikataulultaan ollut päässyt tulemaan. Sen sijaan Harryn kimppuun hyökkäsi innokas, punatukkainen rouvasihminen, jonka vanavedessä tallusteli punkkarinoloinen punapäinen nuori mies. Joidenkin aiemmin käytyjen keskustelujen pohjalta Tamaki päätyi induktiiviseen hypoteesiin siitä, että nämä olivat Ronin perheenjäseniä.  
Hän katseli muualle huoneeseen, mikä johtikin siihen, että Krum huomasi hänet.  
"Tamaki! Tule tapaamaan isaani!" urheilija huudahti. Tamaki teki työtä käskettyä.  
"On niin mukava paasta jalleen puhumaan bulgariaa", Krum hehkutti esiteltyään Tamakin isälleen.  
"Mutta entä koulutoverisi?"  
"He eivat puhu."  
"Mitä, eivätkö he puhu bulgariaa?"  
"Ei, he eivat vain puhu."  
Tamaki ei keksinyt mitään fiksua sanottavaa, vaan ajautui jotenkin Fleurin ja hänen vanhempiensa keskustelun piiriin. Tuttu ranskan sorina sai hänet hymyilemään. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun lauma suomalaisia pyyhälsi sisään ovista taifuunin innolla.  
"No niin, Lotta, minähän sanoin, ettei täällä ole tarjolla pullakahveja", Ulla huokasi hetken kuluttua. Lotta oli kuitenkin ehtinyt jo Tamakin luokse.  
"Onko sinulla aavistustakaan, mistä Luodikko on saanut tietonsa? Shunsuin mukaan Ukitake kuuli Roylta, että Ed on kertonut, että Kyoyalla on teoria", hän sähähti niin hiljaa, ettei kukaan muu kuullut.  
"En ole ehtinyt kuulla. Kerron, jos saan tietää", Tamaki vastasi. Lotta palasi ystäviensä luokse ja hetken he säksättivät vilkasta suomea. Lopuksi Terhi sanoi jotain lyhyttä ja kaikki purskahtivat nauruun. Tamaki hivuttautui kauemmas, törmäten siten Diggoryyn ja tämän isään. Tamakin järkytykseksi Diggoryn isä tarttui häntä kaavunniskasta.  
"Oletko sinä edellä poikaani tässä turnauksessa?" Tamaki ryhdistäytyi koko mittaansa.  
"Kyllä, sir", hän sanoi todella kohteliaasti, mutta vakaasti.  
"Mitä sanotaan?" mies ärisi.  
"Anteeksi, sir. Tämä ei tule toistumaan, sir", Tamaki jatkoi samalla vakaalla linjalla. Kun mies päästi jupisten irti, Tamaki huomasi Ullan ilmestyneen viereensä.  
"Olethan sinä sittenkin siisti mies!" Ulla hymyili. Sitten hän kääntyi hihkumaan Annalle ja Lotalle:  
"Minähän sanoin, että Tamaki on siisti!"  
Tamaki tunsi päänsäryn iskevän. Se ei voinut olla hyvä koetuksen kannalta.

Lopulta tuli ruoka-aika. Ronin äidistä suorastaan huokui ennakkoluuloja, kun hän katseli jälleen kerran koolle kokoontuvaa satunnaista sakkia alkemisteja, kuolemanjumalia, velhoja, naistennaurattajia ja suomalaisia. Hän yskäisi kevyesti. Keskustelunhäly jatkui. Hän rykäisi vähän kovempaa, ja nyt Ukitake jopa vilkaisi häntä, ennen kuin jatkoi keskustelua Annan ja Lotan kanssa. Viiden minuutin yrittämisen jälkeen rouva Weasley sai viimein käännettyä kaikkien huomion puoleensa, paitsi Terhin ja Annan, jotka tökkivät ruokaansa epäluuloisesti.  
"Olisitteko ystävällisiä ja kertoisitte, pitävätkö nämä lehteen kirjoitetut asiat paikkansa?"  
Joukkio katseli ympärilleen saadakseen varmistuksia toisiltaan.  
"Joo-o, tavallaan. Paitsi se moottoripyöräjengi-kohta", vastasi lopulta Shunsui.  
"Ah, hyvä on sitten..." alkoi rouva Weasley leppyä, kun Renji jatkoi:  
"Me olemme nimittäin oikeita kuolemanjumalia. Viemme sieluja Manalaan."  
Rouva Weasley kavahti taaksepäin ja Tamaki tiesi, että aika ennen koetusta tuntuisi piiiiitkältä.

***

Eikö olekin kiva paikka esitellä uusia hahmoja?

Kiitos taas palautteesta (myös parentaliin), palaan mahdollisimman pian päivittelemään.


	44. Labyrinttiin

**45. Labyrinttiin **

Oli vielä muutama kymmenen minuuttia siihen, että ottelijat heitettäisiin vihamieliseen labyrinttiin ilkeiden puskien ja ties... minkälaisten muiden kaameuksien armoille. Harry tökki ruokaansa haluttomana ja seurasi syrjäsilmällä muiden ottelijoiden tai tässä tapauksessa Tamakin ja Lotan ruokailua. Tamakin haarukka tärisi pojan syödessä ja keskustellessa tovereidensa kanssa ja Lotta puhui rauhalliselta kuulostavaa suomea tänään ilmestyneiden ystäviensä kanssa. Keskustelussa ilmestyivät useaan sävyyn sanat _"radio", "kenttä" ja "jonkuntoisenongelma",_ mitä ne sitten ikinä tarkoittivatkaan. Hopea nokki Lotan lautaselta ruokaa, johon ei näköjään ollut koskettu ollenkaan.

Dumbledore nousi seisomaan ja pyyhki ruuan ylijäämän suupielistään ruokaliinalla.  
"No niin, kullannuput. Olisi aika aloittaa kolmas ja viimeinen koetus. Se on tuleva olemaan oikea spektaakkelien spektaakkeli, Grande Finale ja lopun loppu. Hyvä yleisö! Siirtykää rauhallisesti eksit-kylttien ohjastamaa reittiä ulos – älkää tukkiko liikennettä, vaikka kyltti on niin vihreä – ja suunnatkaa kulkunne huispauskentälle katsomoon. Ottelijat, etsiytykää herra Bagmanin luokse. Hän ottaa teidät siipiensä suojaan ja kertoo vielä viimeiset ohjeistukset ennen _Labyrinttiin_ menoa", vanha rehtori ohjeisti yllättävän innostavasti koko yleisön.  
"Miksi labyrintti oli kursiivilla?" Ed valitti Ullalle.  
Harry ei voinut olla laittamatta merkille Lotan ja Ullan kahden ruskeatukkaisen ystävän poistumista yläkertaan nopeammin kuin ehti kissaa sanoa. Poika kohautti olkiaan ja totesi, että se oli jonkun toisen ongelma.

Bagman kokosi ottelijat labyrintin eteiseen.  
"No niin? Kaikki paikalla? Yksi kaksi... viisi? Ei, kyllä meillä on O'Brien, ei kun Diggoryhan sinä olet, mukana. Kaikki siis paikalla. Selvä, juttuhan on siis tämä. Te menette tuonne labyrinttiin, juoksette muutaman hirviön ohi ja etsitte pääpotin keskeltä tuota vihamie – siis mukavaa puutarhaa. Labyrintin ulkopuolella on opettajakunta vartioimassa. Joutuessanne pahempaan pulaan lähettäkää kipinöitä, kyllä te osaatte, sauvallanne – neiti... Lotta, voisitte jättää – krhm – miekkanne tällä kertaa pois", Bagman huomautti lopuksi. Lotta tuhahti loukkaantuneena ja kadotti tyhjästä ilmestyneet kaksoismiekkansa samaan paikkaan mistä olivat tulleet.  
"Saatte tietää lähtöjärjestyksenne kohta. No niin, kurpitsansiemenet, menkääs ulos ottamaan yleisönne vastaan", Bagman työnsi koko porukan ulos mylvivän yleisön eteen. Harry räpytteli hetken silmiään. Kuolemanjumalat olivat vallanneet tilan läheltä labyrintin suuaukkoa. Ed, Hermione ja Ron istuivat kiltisti heidän vieressä, kuin myös suomalaiset, joista osa näytti pystyttävän jotakin. Ullalla ja toisella lyhyellä brunetella oli isot kuulokkeet päässä kahden pidemmän laittaessa vielä muutamaa satelliittilautasta pystyyn. Lyhyt brunette heitti jotain Lotalle, joka kiinnitti heitetyn esineen ranteeseensa ja pujotti jotain korvan taakse. Harry ei välittänyt, se oli jonkun toisen ongelma. Ouranilaiset seisoivat tyttöjen ympäröimänä metrien päässä kuolemanjumalista ja suomalaisista, ja huusivat – kaikki muut paitsi Kyouya ja Mori – ääniään käheeksi. Lukuisat kannustuskyltit täplittivät muutenkin riemunkirjavaa yleisöä. Puskat kohosivat jykevinä ainakin kahden metrin korkeuteen ja tuntuivat uhkaavilta.  
"Testatkaa lapsilla, rotta kiittää", Lotta mutisi ja hipelöi rannekettaan – ei sillä, että Harry olisi välittänyt.

"Hyyyyvät naiset ja herrat! Käsillä on nyt viimeinen koetus, joka tosiaan erottaa jyvät akanoista, parsat kukkakaaleista ja kumikanat oikeista tipuista. Herra Voro on luvannut hoitaa ottelijoiden lähettämisen matkaan tykin pamauksella, joten kerrotaanpa lähtöjärjestys. Tamaki Suoh ja Harry Potter lähtevät ensimmäisinä matkaan korkeimman pistesaaliin saaneina! Seuraavaksi... Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum ja lopulta meidän kaksi nätimmän sukupuolen edustajaa tasapistein Fleur Delacour ja Lotta – mikä hänen sukunimensä ikinä onkaan. Kilpailijoiden juoksua voi seurata suurelta jättiskreeniltä, kuten viime koetuksessakin. No niin, herra Voro! Olkaa hyvä!" Bagmanin ääni kantautui kentän joka nurkkaan.  
"Täällä on nätit tähdet", Lotta huomautti ja tuntui enemmän osoittavan sanansa ranteeseensa kuin kenellekään lähellä olevalle.  
"(L)AATU lähettää muuten onnea ja pikaista häviämistä", tyttö jatkoi ja vinkkasi silmää Harrylle. Harry ei ehtinyt vastata, koska Voron sytyttämä tykki laukesi ja Tamaki kiskaisi pojan mukaansa villiintyneeseen puistoon.

Harry juoksi hetken aikaa Tamakin perässä.  
"Aika erota, nähdään maalissa!" japanilainen huikkasi ja kääntyi seuraavasta mutkasta vasemmalle. Harry pysähtyi hetkeksi ja suuntasi puolestaan oikealle – se ei näyttänyt kovinkaan vaaralliselta suunnalta. Tykki laukesi uudelleen ja Harry arveli Sen Puuskupuhin siirtyneen labyrinttiin. Poika juoksi, väisti yllättävää vesiestettä ja peruutti umpikujaan. Tykki laukesi uudestaan kuuluttaen Krumin aloittaneen oman ristiretkensä kohti pokaalia. Harry nielaisi syvään ja käynnisti taikasauvassaan kompassitoiminnon. Taikasauvan kärki osoitti vasemmalle. Siellä oli siis pohjoinen, mutta se ei kylläkään kertonut sitä, missä se palkinto sitten lopulta oli. Viimeinen pamaus kertoi Fleurin ja Lotan saaneen luvan liittyä harhaileviin joukkoihin. Harry jatkoi matkaansa puolijuoksussa ja yritti olla kiinnittämättä sen suuremmin huomiota siivillä kulkevaan kameraan, joka lenteli hänen perässään.

Kaiken kansan keskelle oli noussut kaksi lautasantennia ja iso radiovastaanotin, joka näytti siltä, että se olisi käyty ryöstämästä amerikkalaisesta merijalkaväentukikohdasta – ei sillä, että joku olisi välittänyt. Ulla ja tämä toinen lyhyempi tapaus – Anna – istuivat isot, mikrofoneilla varustetut kuulokkeet päässään. Anna väänteli vastaanottimen nappuloita.  
_"Meidän pitää vaihdella taajuutta. Sitten sitä voidaan luulla normaaliksi häiriöksi", _Anna kommentoi Ullalle. Ulla nyökkäsi lyhyesti.  
_"Lotta. Oletko siellä?" _tyttö puhui mikrofoniin.  
"_Hyvä. Hävitä kaikki kamerat, jotka seuraavat sinua. Emme halua todisteita." _Hetken tauko. Kaksi muuta saapunutta – Terhi ja Anni – kiikaroivat pimeännäkökiikareilla labyrinttiin ja näyttivät jäljittävän.  
"_Perverssi papusäkki näyttää jatkavan matkaansa!" _Terhi hihkaisi.  
"_Ranskalainen näyttää juoksevan kohti sitä bulgarialaista_", Anni kommentoi. Hermione kiinnitti heihin huomiota.  
"Mitä te oikein teette? Mikä tuo on?", tyttö kysyi. Kolme muuta suomalaista vilkaisi Ullaan, joka vilkaisi Hermioneen ja vilkutti sitten hänelle.  
"Miten se toimii? Miksi kukaan ei kiinnitä siihen huomiota?" Hermione jatkoi. Ron ja Ed näyttivät havahtuvan horroksesta ja havaitsevan vastapystytetyn aseman.  
"Se on JTO:n suojassa", Anna kommentoi ystävällisesti ja puhui vuorostaan mikrofoniin: "_Lotta, siirrä kanavalle kolme ja jos katoamme kuuluvuudesta siirrä asteittain suurempaan kunnes toisin ilmoitetaan. Vaihtelemme taajuutta pysyäksemme suojassa." _  
"Mikä on JTO?" Ron kysyi.  
"Jonkun Toisen Ongelma. Jos siihen katsoo suoraan, kukaan ei näe sitä tai ei halua tiedostaa sitä. (Emme muuten kerro sitä, että sen voi ohittaa katselemalla syrjäsilmällä tai kiertelemällä tai jotain muuta hämärää tehden.) Mutta kun kerran on havainnut sen, kenttä ei enää toimi", Anna jatkoi.  
"Hän taitaa olla koko porukan selväpuheisin", Ron kommentoi Hermionelle.

Harry hölkkäsi pitkin käytäviä ja vältteli parhaansa mukaan epämääräisiä otuksia. Pojan perässä leijaileva kamera ei auttanut asiaa, vaan pikemminkin lisäsi hermostusta. Jotain valkoista liikkui nopeasti käytävässä. Se valkoinen ryntäsi pojan ohitse ja tuhosi samalla lentävän kameran. Valkoinen pallosalama juoksi eteenpäin, kimposi seinästä ja pomppi seuraavan kulman taakse. Harry hieraisi hämmästyneenä poskeaan ja kumartui tutkimaan kameran jäännöksiä. Se heilautti surkeana valkoisia siipiään ja sammui sitten lopullisesti. Oliko äskeinen olento vain hallinnasta riistäytynyt villipeto? Harrya puistatti. Miten ikinä olikaan, siihen hän ei tahtonut törmätä.

Kirkaisu seisautti Harryn pohdinnan. Piilevä sankaruusgeeni pulpahti äkisti pintaan, synnytti sankaruusrauhasen, joka tuotti valtavan määrän sankaruushormoonia. Poika ampaisi huudon perään, kääntyi muutaman kerran väärään suuntaan, mutta löysi lopulta äänen alkulähteen. Sammuneen sellaisen, kylläkin. Fleur makasi maassa tajuttomana. Tamaki seisoi tytön ruumiin vierellä ja taisteli jättimäistä hirveä vastaan. Harry koki tarvetta auttaa kohtalotoveriaan ja juoksi Tamakin vierelle.  
"Mikä se on?" Harry huusi. Tamaki vilkaisi poikaa nopeasti ja loihti uuden kilven, jota vasten hirviö puski.  
"En tiedä! Jonkinlainen metsänelävä", nuorukainen vastasi. Jätti päästi mylväisyn ja murskasi vastaloitsitun kentän. Harry loihti refleksinä suojeluksen ja säihkyvä peura puski sarvensa mustanruskean "serkkunsa" sarviin. Tamaki vilkaisi kahta taistelevaa sarvipäätä ja lähetti kipinät taivaalle.  
"Lähdetään!" Tamaki komensi ja repi lamaantuneen Harryn jälleen kerran mukaansa ennen kuin pojan suojelus haihtui usvaksi.

"Ympäri mennään ja yhteen tullaan", Tamaki totesi hilpeästi heidän juostessa (Tamakin tapauksessa enemmän liidellessä) henkensä edestä. Harry ähkäisi vastaukseksi ja pinkoi entistä lujempaa eteenpäin.  
"Seuraako se meitä?" Harry kysyi. Tamaki vilkaisi taaksensa.  
"Ei... No, minätästälähdenkinmoi", nuorukainen kommentoi ja katosi seuraavasta kulmasta muualle. Harry juoksi vielä hetken yksinään kunnes pysähtyi vetämään henkeä. Mikä äskeinen ikinä olikaan ollut, se oli varmasti pysähtynyt ja hakenut jostain helpomman saaliin.  
_**Anteeksi**_. Erittäin valkoinen hevonen pysähtyi tummaviittaisen ratsastajan kanssa Harryn eteen. Poika räpytteli silmiään.  
"Kuka te olette?"  
**_Se, joka tulee aina olemaan. Tiedätkö missä Cedric Diggory -niminen mies on?_** viittaan pukeutunut ratsastaja kysyi ja kaivoi esiin tiimalasin. Harry kohautti olkiaan.  
"Nimi ei kuulosta tutulta."  
**_Vai niin. Mitä viisi ihmistä oikein tekee tässä... labyrintissa, kun viisisataakahdeksankymmentäyhdeksän ihmistä katsoo?_** ratsastaja kysyi.  
"Tämä on... kuusivelhoturnajaisten viimeinen koetus, joka selvittää kuka voittaa koko kisan", Harry vastasi.  
**_Onko se lystiä?_**  
Harrylla löi hetken tyhjää. Oliko tämä lopulta niin hauskaa? Ei, ei oikeastaan. Seuraavan kulman takaa saattoi ilmestyä uusi otus, joka tahtoi kilpailijan pään iltapalakseen.  
"Ei, ei se ole", Harry vastasi.  
**_Miksi sitten juoksette labyrintissa?_**  
"Ehkä se on lystiä joidenkin mielestä. Mene etsimään vaaleahiuksinen suomalainen, joka vastaa nimeen Lotta ja kysy häneltä, onko tämä lystiä", Harry totesi yllättäen itsensäkin. Ratsastaja tuntui tuijottavan hetken Harrya ja kannusti sitten hevosensa liikkeelle. Ja samantien kuului Harryn takaa Sen Puuskupuhin ääni.  
"Mitä hittoa sinä oikein teet, Krum?" Harry päätti olla laiska ja räjäytti pensaaseen reiän. Harry astui savun ja pienen palopesäkkeen läpi ja koki aikamoisen järkytyksen. Krum käveli pensasaitaa päin. Toistolla. Kuin robotti, joka ei osannut kääntyä – huono robotti.  
"Mitä...?" Harry kysyi. Puuskupuh kohautti olkiaan.  
"Pitäisikö hänelle tehdä jotain?" Harry kysyi. Puuskupuh kohautti olkiaan ja lähetti kipinöitä taivaalle.  
"Tuota... juostaanko yhdessä hetken aikaa?" Harry ehdotti. Puuskupuh kohautti olkiaan. Harry huomasi taas hölkkäävänsä täysin satunnaisesti jonkun ihmisen rinnalla.

Heidän takaansa alkoi kuulua ryminää. Ja mylväisy. Harry kiristi tahtiaan.  
"Mikä se on?" Puuskupuh kysyi. Vastausta ei tarvinnut odottaa, sillä heidän takanaan pensasaidan läpi rynnisti se sama hirvi, johon Harry oli törmännyt aikaisemmin.  
"Juokse!" Harry kehotti, eikä Puuskupuhia tarvinnut kahdesti käskeä. Ja sitten yllättäen Tamaki oli heidän vierellään liitelemässä.  
"Moi, miten menee?"  
"Huonosti."  
Samassa muutaman metrin päässä heidän edellään puskan läpi lensi jotain – näytti suurelta räsynukelta – ja pysähtyi vastakkaiseen seinään. Lotta kömpi pystyyn ja tuhosi yhden uuden kameran. Vasta sitten hän huomasi kolme kuin seinään pysähtynyttä ihmistä.  
"Ai hei po – voi p*s*a."  
Ja samalla huomasi sen olennon nuorten miesten takana.  
"Jos hoitelette tuon tuolla", tyttö totesi ja viittasi pensaaseen tekemäänsä reiän suuntaan. "Niin minä häädän tuon", hän totesi ja viittasi hirveen. Harry vilkaisi pensasaidan reikään.  
"Siellä on sisulisko", poika totesi heikosti.  
"Jep. Pikku-Iivana. Siitä on tullut aika iso ja häijy otus", Lotta vastasi ja veti sauvansa esiin saaden aikaan ruoskanläjähdyksen äänen. Sauvan päästä purkautui hopeinen vana, joka muotoitui suureksi koiraksi. Se pomppi hirveä vastaan ja haukkui vimmatusti.  
"Se siis pysähtyy suojelukseen", Harry totesi ja loihti oman suojeluksensa esiin.  
"Jep, se pitää saada kääntymään takaisin. Saamaan hylkäämään koko jahtaamisajatus. Yhdellä sitä voi hidastaa, mutta kahdella on jo vaikutusta", Lotta vastasi.  
"Me hoitelemme Cedricin kanssa tuon sisuliskon, ei syytä huoleen", Tamaki hihkaisi ja katosi reiästä toiselle puolelle aitaa Cedric inahtaessa "Joku muistaa minun nimeni!"  
Hirvi pysähtyi ja alkoi hoippua. Se näytti pohtivan kumpaan pitäisi hyökätä. Peura nakkeli niskojaan ja koira räksytti sen minkä äänihuulista irtosi. Lopulta hirvi kääntyi ja lönkytteli pois.  
"Mikä se oli?" Harry kysyi.  
"Hiienhirvi. Perisuomalainen peto. Sitä on joskus pidetty pyhänä ja niiden tehtävänä oli tarkoitus vahtia pyhiä lehtoja. Isompi kuin normaali hirvi ja huomattavasti... pelottavampi luonnossa tavattaessa. Sitä pitää väistää, jos pystyy. Sen kimppuun ei koskaan saa eikä pidä hyökätä. Se olisi sama kuin itsemurha", Lotta kertoi.  
"No mennään katsomaan miten pojat pärjäävät", tyttö ehdotti. Puuskupuh ja Tamaki olivat osuneet tainnutusloitsulla sisuliskon pehmeään mahaan ja puoliksi taskuravulta ja puoliksi skorpionilta näyttävä hirviö makasi maassa lonkkaa vetäen.  
"Voisimme jatkaa matkaa yhdessä", Tamaki ehdotti. Lotta kohotti kulmaansa.  
"Jos osumme kaikki kol – neljä yhdessä pokaalille yhtä aikaa, heidän on vain julistettava meidät kaikki voittajiksi", Harry pohti.  
"Mistä tiedämme, etteivät he ole niin ärsyttäviä, että laittavat meidät taistelemaan kunnes viimeinen on pystyssä?" Lotta kysyi.  
"Voimme aina kokeilla", Puuskupuh totesi, "joukossa olisi turvallisempaa."  
"Jaa. Minä muuten haluan ne sukat, muusta en välitä", Lotta tuntui antavan siunauksensa liittoumalle.  
"Hyvä on. Mihin suuntaan sitten?" Tamaki kysyi.

No, he juoksivat. Muutaman kerran vähän vikaankin, mutta ei se mitään. Sitten tuli jotain yllättävää. Se näytti kissalta, mutta se ei ollut kissa. Sillä oli ihmisen pää, mutta se ei ollut ihminen. Sillä oli kotkan siivet, mutta se ei ollut kotka. Se luki kirjaa, mutta se ei ollut lukutoukka.  
"Sfinksi", Puuskupuh kommentoi. Sfinksi näytti huomaavan heidät. Ainakin se vilkaisi heitä nopeasti.  
"Sen antaa meille jokin arvoitus ja sitten se päästää meidät jatkamaan?" Harry tarkensi tietojaan. Puuskupuh nyökkäsi. Tamaki lähentyi vielä lukevaa sfinksiä.  
"Her.."  
"Rouva", sfinksi tiuskaisi.  
"Rouva Sfinksi. Tehän vartioitte tätä käytävää, olenko oikeassa?"  
"Hys, tämä luku loppuun ja sitten kuuntelen teitä." Nelikko istui niille sijoilleen ja jäi odottamaan hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Lopulta sfinksi laittoi kirjanmerkin paikoilleen ja kääntyi nelikon puoleen.  
"Oletteko kaikki samaa ryhmää?"  
"Olemme, ma'am", Tamaki vastasi.  
"Vai niin, siispä annan teille visaisen kysymyksen. Voiko XXXholicia lukea huomaamatta DouWataa?"  
"Mitä?" nelikon miespuolinen osasto huudahti.  
"Oliko tuo vastaus?"  
"Ei!" Lotta rääkäisi ja avasi ranteessa olevan rannekkeen kannen ja painoi sormensa korvalle. Oli jännittävää havaita, ettei kukaan muu ollut huomannut tätä pientä juttua.  
"No niin Ulla, olet kaiuttimessa!"  
"Minä tiedän, minä tiedän! Voi, mutta sinä et varmaan pysty siihen." Ullan ääni kuului hieman säristen Lotan rannekkeesta ja häipyi sitten olemattomiin. Sfinksi kohotti kulmiaan ja väistyi sitten syrjään.  
"Sinulla, tyttöseni, on hyviä ystäviä", sfinksi hymähti. Lotta niiata niksautti kiitokseksi.  
"No niin pojat, mennään hakemaan palkintomme."

* * *

A/N: Viimeinen koetus, 7 kappaletta jäljellä. Nähdään taas pian.


	45. Ihanaa, Voldemort, ihanaa

Pahoittelen, että olen täysin unohtanut päivittää. Tämä ficci alkaa olla viittä vaille valmis, Ladylla on kappale 49 kesken ja sen jälkeen yritän loihtia kappaleen 50 kasaan, minkä jälkeen Emoo onkin todellakin paketissa. Sitten voitte jäädä odottelemaan Skata.

46. Ihanaa, Voldemort, ihanaa...

"Tuota noin... Pahoittelen kovasti, mutta tämän kappaleen alussa emme voi zoomailla pitkin labyrinttia, koska kameroissa on häikkää. Saatte siis tyytyä katsomossa käytyyn keskusteluun kilpailijoiden ystävien kesken."  
"Bagman! Mitä sinä puhut? Mikä kappale ja miten niin katsomossa käyty keskustelu? Sehän on salakuuntelua! Jos vaikka keskittyisit kertomaan, mitä Krumille ja Delacourille on sattunut ja esittämään hypoteeseja, mitä muille ottelijoille kuuluu?"

Ulla katseli suuren näytön sähköistä lumisadetta huolettomana. Lotta oli Terhin ja Annan mukaan lähestymässä labyrintin keskipistettä, ja niin kauan kuin Lottaa ei haittaisi neljälle jaettu voitto, se ei haittaisi häntäkään. Tällä hetkellä kuulokkeista hänen päässään kuului vain tasaista juoksuaskelten töminää ja satunnaisten hirviöiden älähdyksiä, kun ne jäivät eteenpäin ryntäävän blonditrion ja Harryn tielle.  
Ed nyki Ullan hihaa. Tyttö laski kuulokkeet kaulalleen ja huomioi samalla, että näytölle ilmestyi yhden toimivan kameran kuvaa. Kamera oli ilmeisesti lentänyt vimmattua vauhtia pakoon labyrintista ja esitti nyt kuvaa tuomarien aitiosta, jossa Bagman oli ajautunut riitaan ranskalaisen ja bulgarialaisen rehtorin kanssa, Dumbledore nukkui ja viimeisen tuomarin virkaa hoitava Toffee oli syventynyt pelaamaan pasianssia kuluneella korttipakalla. Bagmanin osa riitaa kuului kaiutuksen takia ympäri kenttää, ja ilmeisesti se koski kameran lähettämistä takaisin kuvaamaan labyrintin tapahtumia. Ilmeisesti selostajasta olisi ollut julmaa lähettää ainut selviytyjä liki varmaan tuhoonsa, kun taas rehtorit olivat ilmeisesti sitä mieltä, että siivekkäät kamerat eivät olleet uhanalainen laji.  
Ed nykäisi Ullan hihaa uudelleen.  
"Kun sait tietää lohikäärmeistä, et suostunut kertomaan Lotalle, vaikka kaikki muut tiesivät. Nyt neuvot häntä radiopuhelimella?" poika kysyi.  
"Silloin oli silloin, nyt on nyt. Meiltä jää kohta villasukat saamatta, ja mieti mikä kolaus suomalaiselle kansanylpeydelle on, jos nyt häviämme", Ulla selitti ja käänsi hymynsä ruudulta Ediin, kun Anna tökkäsi häntä käsivarteen.  
"Signaali katosi. Eli myös Lotta katosi", tyttö selitti, kun Ulla katsoi häntä ihmeissään.  
"Miten?" Hän ei vaivautunut käyttämään suomea, joten Annakin lopetti.  
"No, ensin sieltä kuului askelia, sitten töminää, sitten pieni räjähdys, sitten 'Harry, mitä sinä teet?', sitten kilahdus, sitten toinen räjähdys, sitten vähän hurinaa, sitten 'Lotta, takanasi!', sitten sitä piippausta, joka tulee aina joskus, kun kännykkä on liian lähellä radiota tai tv:tä, sitten 'Vesieste! Mistä tähän tuli vesieste?', sitten epämääräistä huutoa ja sitten litsahdus. Sen jälkeen radio kohisi vähän aikaa ja yhteys katkesi", Anna kertoi.  
"...vai niin." Ulla vilkaisi Terhiä ja Annia, jotka seisoivat taaimmalla penkkirivillä kiikareineen. Molemmat näyttivät olevan valmiina raportoimaan tapahtumista tarkemmin, mutta Ulla oli muodostanut jo etäisen kuvan tapahtumista.  
"No, ehkä Lotta ei ole hengenvaarassa, mutta parempi katsoa kuin katua. Miten hänellä nyt menee?" Ulla kääntyi taas takariviin päin.  
"Näkyvyys on vähän puutteellinen", Anni totesi ja laski kiikarit.  
"Pensaiden läpi on vaikea nähdä", Terhi täydensi, laskeutui penkiltä ja istui Annan viereen. Hetken he istuivat täydellisessä hiljaisuudessa.

Samassa yhtäaikaa tapahtui paljon kaikenlaista.  
Taivas meni pilveen.  
Hyinen tuuli puhalsi.  
Lentävä munakoiso muisti fysiikan lait ja putosi Renjin päähän.  
Kumikana, jonka Bagman oli ilmeisesti lainannut McGarmiwalta, irtosi hänen kädestään, lensi kauniissa kaaressa ja rikkoi viimeisen väsyneenä räpyttelevän kameran niin, että jättiskriini olisi esittänyt taas lumisadetta, jollei joku olisi kompastunut valtavaan sähköjohtoon niin, että valtava töpseli olisi irronnut seinästä ja ruutu olisi pimennyt täysin muutenkin.  
Valtaisa lahna ilmestyi keskeltä ei mitään, kaappasi Terhin mukaansa muutamaksi sekunnin kymmenykseksi ja tiputti hänet sitten jälleen paikoilleen.  
Joku pieni poika huusi katsomossa maastoutumiskäskyn tavallista suuremman pulun kaartaessa taivaalle.  
Yhtä pian hetki oli ohi. Ilta-aurinko soi jälleen säteitään, tuuli laantui, munakoiso käytti lujaa tahdonvoimaansa ja nousi takaisin ilmaan, Bagman haki kumikanan pyyhkäisten näkyvän pölyn pois sen ylväästä olemuksesta, skriini alkoi näyttää lumisadetta, kun joku laittoi töpselin takaisin seinään, Terhin järkyttynyt ilme palaili normaaliksi ja ensimmäisen luokan opiskelijat uskaltautuivat palaamaan paikoilleen.

"Mitä tuo oli?" Ed kysyi pöllähtäneenä.  
"Huono enne, varmaankin", Ulla vastasi synkkänä ja lähti päättäväisesti tarpomaan halki katsomon välittämättä siitä, kuinka Anna tarkensi Edille, että oikeastaan kyseessä oli monta huonoa ennettä, mikä varmasti tarkoitti, että... Ulla menetti lopun selityksestä joutuessaan kuuloetäisyyden ulkopuolelle.  
Sen kummemmin ajattelematta asiaa Ulla kulki läpi rivillisen katsojia eikä edes huomannut, kuinka he väistivät hänen edestään. Yhtä lailla ajatukset muualla hän laskeutui portaita nurmikolle. Hän havahtui, kun Terhi kysyi: "Mitäs nyt?"  
Ulla katsoi taakseen ja koko joukko oli todellakin kompuroinut hänen perässään, jättäen penkille ison aukon, jossa vain Ron ja Hermione sitkeästi istuivat. Myös hostit olivat jättäneet paikkansa ja seuranneet perässä. Roykin oli pöllähtänyt jostain. Huokaisten hän jätti koko joukon setvimään välejään ja käveli itse labyrintin seinustalle. Hän tunsi itsensä pieneksi pensaiden vierellä, mutta kun hän sulki silmänsä ja laski kätensä tiiviille aidalle tunnustellen lehtien ja oksien mielenliikkeitä, tunne alkoi hiljalleen hävitä. Hän ehti vielä kuulla, kuinka Bagman tiedusteli häneltä koko yleisön kuullen, mitä hän teki.  
"Olen pahoillani, olen Suomesta enkä ymmärrä puhettanne, joten en voi vastata", hän totesi upoten yhä syvemmälle kasvien henkiseen maailmaan.  
"Tuo olisi uskottavampaa, jollei vastaus olisi tullut täydellisen sujuvalla englannilla", Bagman vastasi kauittimista.  
"Oi, anteeksi", Ulla naurahti ja toisti saman suomeksi. Sen jälkeen hän huomasi muiden suomalaisten ottavan ohjat. Kasvien mielen kärhämät alkoivat ottaa jo yhteyttä hänen oman mielensä kiemuroihin, mutta silti hän kuuli tuttujen äänten esittävän lauseenkappaleita "...on hippi...", "...julmaa käyttää pensaita tällä tavalla hyväksi barbaarisiin..." ja "...Ullasta labyrintti tarvitsee halia..."

Aika kului kasvien maailmassa niin eri tavalla, ettei Ulla voinut määritellä, kauanko hän puhui pensaille, ennen kuin hitaasti palaili ihmisten ilmoille. Hetken hän piti vielä silmiään kiinni mukautuakseen uuteen tilanteeseen tässä maailmassa. Keskustelun perusteella joku oli esittänyt uhkauksen, että Ulla vapauttaisi pensaat, jollei tämä tällainen loppuisi, mikä oli johtanut tuomarien aitiossa keskustelun siitä, olisiko pensaiden vapauttaminen mahdollista, mihin ne menisivät vapaina ja mitä siitä seuraisi. Katsomo taas kohisi keskustelua kasvien oikeuksista. Muutamat uskalikot miettivät kasvien ja sienten elämän tarkoitusta.  
"No, mitä ne sanoivat?" kysyi Ukitake uteliaana ja hivenen huolestuneena. Ulla yritti kasata kasvien esittelemät mielikuvat johdonmukaiseksi tarinaksi, jonka voisi esittää muillekin.  
"Lotalla ei ole juuri nyt hätää, mutta... Pensaista jokin ei ole kohdalleen palkinnon kanssa. Siinä on jotenkin ... vääränlaista taikuutta. Kaikki kilpailijat ovat kuulemma vaarassa."  
"Mistä pensaat tietävät niin paljon?" kysyi puolestaan Kyoya.  
"Luonto tietää paljon... Kaikki taikuus tulee luonnosta... Mutta se ei ole tärkeää nyt. Pensaat näkivät miehen. Luulen, että se oli Vauhkomieli, vaikkakin pensaiden aistimuisti on vähän erilainen kuin meidän. Tai siis se oli tavallaan Vauhkomieli, mutta... En osaa sanoa enempää kuin pensaat, ja ne eivät pystyneet selittämään tätä. Mutta vaaran ne osasivat ilmaista, ja sen, ettei aikaa ole hukattavaksi." Todettuaan tämän Ulla kääntyi takaisin pensaiden puoleen, veti näppärästi esiin suuremman sauvansa ja sanoi pari sanaa pensaiden kielellä. Humisten pensaat siirtyivät sivuun koko matkalta labyrintin keskukseen.  
Ulla kiisi palkinnon luo samaan aikaan kun koko kilpailijakvartetti ilmestyi viimeisen kulman takaa.  
"Ulla? Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Lotta ihmetteli. Samassa kuin pallosalamat ilmestyivät loput suomalaiset, pian heidän perässään kuolemanjumalat ja askeleista päätellen inhimillisempi osa porukkaa seurasi perässä juosten halki Ullan tekemän käytävän.  
"Teinä en koskisi pokaaliin", Ulla yritti sanoa ja kuuli huohottavansa taikuuden, pikakiidon ja vaaran tunteen takia. Pensaat olivat peloissaan, ja se vaikutti häneenkin.  
"Mitä, mikset?" Lotta kysyi samaan aikaan kun Tylypahkan osallistujat, jotka eivät ilmeisesti olleet kuunnelleet, kurkottivat yhtäaikaa kohti pokaalia. Anni yritti estää poikia, mutta ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun pokaalin takaa ilmasta sukelsi jättimäinen lahna. Ullan maailma täyttyi kirkkaista kieppuvista valoista, huminasta, joka kuulosti siltä kuin tuuli olisi yrittänyt laulaa Tuiki tuiki tähtöstä ja epämääräisestä tunteesta, että ruumis hajoaa tuhkaksi.

Kun hän taas tunsi olevansa jossain määrin koossa, Ulla huomasi seisovansa keskellä pimeää ... hautausmaata?  
"Lahnan ja porttiavaimen yhdistelmä. Terhin lahna aiheuttaa minulle päänsäryn ja porttiavain aivastuttaa", Anna huokasi jostain päin hämärää ja aivasti sitten. Silmien tottuessa paremmin valoisuusasteen vaihdokseen Ulla erotti niistävän ystävänsä muutaman metrin kauempana, ja hetkeä myöhemmin hän totesi koko konkkaronkan siirtyneen sinne missä he ikinä olivatkin. Osa keräili itseään pystyyn maasta, osa seisoskeli pöllämystyneenä.  
"Onko tämä osa koetusta?" Tamaki kysyi hämmentyneenä. Hän oli niin ällistynyt, että jopa hänen hehkunsa oli sammunut.  
"En usko", Lotta vastasi synkästi.  
"Voisivatko velhot ystävällisesti nostaa sauvansa ja muut valmistautua aseidensa kanssa? Älkää sytyttäkö minkäänlaisia valoja, mutta pysykää varuillanne", Anni ohjeisti. Kuului kankaan kahinaa, kun kaikki tottelivat. Sen jälkeen pimeästä alkoi erottaa askelia. Ulla tihrusti ja erotti lopulta viittaan pukeutuneen hahmon.  
"Kuka se on?" Lotta kysyi aivan hiljaa hänen vierestään.  
"En tiedä. Kuka vain Aragornista alkaen. Tilanteeseen nähden ennustaisin kuitenkin jotain pahempaa", Ulla puhui niin hiljaa kuin saattoi. Sitten hahmo oli jo aivan lähellä, niin, että hän erotti sen pitelevän jotain sylissään. Kuin Ulla pahan aavistuksen todistaakseen Harry lysähti kasaan jossakin parin metrin päässä.  
Kimeä ääni, joka ei voinut luvata mitään hyvää, komensi: "Tapa turha!" ja Ulla lähetti rukouksen Martelille.

A/N: Kiitos palautteesta, taas kerran.


	46. Hautausmaa

**47. Hautausmaa **

Hiljaisuus valtasi jo valmiiksi hiljaisen hautausmaan.  
"Ööh, isäntä, kuka näistä on turha?"  
"Aivan sama! Tapa nyt joku", nyytti hahmon sylissä tiuskaisi. Mies veti taikasauvansa esiin.  
"Se on tappokirous! Maastoutukaa!" Haruhi huusi. Ryhmä löi maihin samaan aikaan kun – olkoon salaperäinen mies=X – X huusi ilmoille "Avada kedavra!". Loitsu lensi – ihme ja kumma – kaikkien yli, mutta osui Puuskupuhiin, joka oli jäänyt pystyyn ihmetellessään miksi kaikki makasivat rähmällään maassa. Puuskupuh lensi kolmoispiruetin taaksepäin ja laskeutui rämähtäen kamaraan. Kuusi numerokylttiä nousi ilmoille siinä samalla näyttäen numerot seitsemän, kahdeksan, kahdeksan, seitsemän, seitsemän ja nelonen.  
"Miksi nelonen? Se oli ihan hyvä ja olihan se hieno kaatuminen", Hikaru tiedosteli Kaorun selän yli Annilta.  
"Minä en pidä kolmoispirueteista, enkä kaatuilusta", Anni vastasi naama peruslukemilla. Lotta rikastui Tamakin kustannuksella kymmenen kaljuunan verran.  
"Mitä nyt isäntä?" X kysyi.  
"Nukuta ne kaikki ja sido hautakiviin. Turhat käsitellään myöhemmin. Saavat nähdä takaisintulemiseni", nyytti käski. Ja niin maassa makaava joukko nukahti ilman lampaiden laskemista ja raahattiin pois.

Ed heräsi tokkuraisena selkä kylmää kiveä vasten. Hän räpytteli silmiään muutaman kerran herättääkseen ne kokonaan pitkästä koomasta.  
"Ed, oletko hereillä?" Roy kysyi kuiskaten hänen vierestä.  
"Ilmeisesti on, kun kerta kysyt", Lotta murahti jostain Royn toiselta puolelta.  
"Nämä köydet pistää vit..."  
"Ei rumia sanoja!" Ulla kommentoi väliin kivipaaden – ilmeisesti ison hautakiven – vastakkaiselta puolelta."  
"Nakertamaan."  
"Joten niistä pitäisi päästä eroon."  
"Kyouya?"  
"Minä. Sekä Hikaru ja Kaoru."  
"Onko muita?"  
"Ei."  
"Eli meitä on tässä... seitsemänkö?"  
"Kuinka monta meitä tuli portinavaimen kautta?"  
"LAATU, japanilaiset – anteeksi vulgaari ilmaisu – , sinä, Ed, kuolemanjumalat, Harry ja Puuskupuh. Yhteensä... Yhdeksäntoista."  
"Puuskupuh sai osuman ja on aika kuollut."  
"Siis kahdeksantoista."

Salaperäinen hahmo oli laskenut jossain välissä kantamansa nyytin yhdelle lukuisista hautakivistä ja viimeiseteli kolmatta paalua.  
"Laita sormi tuohon."  
"Näinkö?"  
"Juuri niin, noin. Ja sitten kiepautus tätä kautta ja siinä on karkaamisenestävä rusetti."  
Ed halusi lyödä kämmenensä otsaansa ja kirota Tamakin tapaa auttaa kaikkia. Royn takana Lotta naksutteli kieltänsä jonkinlaisessa rytmissä.  
"Morsetatko sinä?" Roy kysyi. Lotta hymähti myöntävästi ja naksautteli vielä yhden sarjan ääniä. Vastaus kuului toiselta puolelta tyhjää tilaa. X raahasi isoa pataa lähelle hautakiveä, johon oli sidottu vain yksi henkilö.  
"Jaa. Anna on sidottuna kuolemanjumalien kanssa", Lotta totesi. Seuraavaksi Tamakin suunnalta tuli monta valopulssia, osa hieman pidempiä kuin toiset.  
"Terhi ja Anni ovat Tamakin, Haruhin, Morin ja Honeyn kanssa", Lotta totesi.  
"Joten yksittäiseen tolppaan on sidottu Potter?" Roy kysyi.  
"Siltä näyttää."  
"Meidän pitäisi paeta", Lotta kommentoi.  
"No shit, Sherlock", Ed murahti ja muisteli Baskervillen koiran juonikuviota (siinä oli iso koira) Lotan mutistessa "jonkun olisi kuitenkin pitänyt sanoa se, jotta juoni kulkisi eteenpäin".  
"Miten?" Hikaru – tai Kaoru, Ed ei ollut varma – kysyi.  
"Jos jollakin on jotain terävämpää niin katkaisemalla köysi. Tämä tuntuu aivan normaalilta hamppuköydeltä", Ulla totesi. Lotta naksutteli jälleen yhden viestin ilmoille.  
"Suunnitelma on valmis, joku irrottaa meidät, Anna taitaa kaivaa jotain Ukitaken hihasta ja luulisi, että Annilla on sveitsiläinen linkkuveitsensä mukana...", Lotta ilmoitti.

Triangelin kilinä pysäytti keskustelun. Herra X piteli korkealla rautaista soitinta ja suhahti.  
"Hiljaa, esitys alkaa", mies tiedotti ja käveli – ei, kipitti – jättimäisen rautapadan luokse. Hän sytytti padan alle tulen ja pian neste kattilassa kimmelsi kiehuessaan.

Herra X otti laskemansa nyytin syliinsä. Nyytti itsessään oli ruma ilman vaatetta ympärillä. Ed käänsi katseensa pois, Roy hänen vieressä veti syvään henkeä, Lotta kirosi ja Ulla kuulosti ylipäätään pahoinvoivalta. Ikävä kyllä Hikarun ja Kaorun "me emme näe, kertokaa!" pilasi tunnelman. X kantoi olion padalle ja pudotti sen kiehuvaan nesteeseen.

"Isän luu, tietämättä annettu, sinä uudistat poikasi", X lausui sauva kohotettuna pystyyn. Maa Harryn jalkojen juuressa liikahteli. Maasta purkautui pölyvana, joka hädin tuskin näkyi. Pölyvana leijaili heijastaen kuunvaloa ja laskeutui noidankattilaan.

Esitys muuttui mahtipontisesta pannukakuksi. X inisi, tai jopa uikutti, hiljaa nostaessaan oikean käden ilmaa. Vasemmassa kädessä X:llä oli pitkä hopeanvärinen tikari.  
"Palvelijan – liha, auliisti – annettu. Sinä – elvytät – isäntäsi." Tikari heilahti hänen kädessään nopeasti ja lihakimpale putosi noidankattilaan rääkäisyn halkaistessa hiljaisuuden. Ed oli erittäin kiitollinen siitä, ettei ollut Harryn paikalla.

Seuraava tempaus nosti Edin "kiitollisuutta" "iloiseen" X:n nostaessa hopeisen veitsensä uudestaan ylös ja viiltäessä Harrya.  
"Vihollisen... veri... väkisin vuodatettu... sinä... herätät henkiin...vastustajasi" X messusi kerätessään vuotavaa verta hihasta taiottuun purkkiin ja hoippui sitten noidankattilan luokse. Miehen hoipertelusta kävi selvästi ilmi, että yhden käden menetys sattui ja pahasti. Ed, jos kuka, pystyi vakuuttamaan tämän faktan todeksi. X kaatoi purkin tumman sisällön kuplivaan noidankattilaan. Neste kattilassa muuttui hetkessä sokaisevan valkoiseksi peitoten jopa sen loiston, jonka Se Ranskalainen Ottelija ja Tamaki saivat yhdessä aikaan suopeissa olosuhteissa.

Sokaiseva valo sammui yhtä äkisti kuin se oli alkanutkin ja tuotti nyt valkoista usvan kaltaista savua, joka valui kattilan reunaa pitkin maahan. Kattilasta kohosi pitkä miehenhahmo, joka laiha kuin ranskalainen malli (niin kuin Ed olisi sellaisia nähnyt, mutta kirjoittajan vapaus), vain korkokengät puuttuivat. Liehuva musta kaapu näytti tulevan suoraan Pariisin muotiviikoilta.  
"Jack the Skeleton", Lotta kuiskasi Ullalle ja hyräili heti perään "This is Halloween" -kappaletta. Edes näin karmiva hetki ei näyttänyt luovan mitään estoja tehdä pilaa tilannekomiikalla.  
Mies astui alas noidankattilasta säilyttäen täysin pahismaisen tyylikkyytensä. Mies siveli kasvojaan tunnustelevasti ja vaikutti olevan tyytyväinen pärstäkertoimeensa.  
"Matohäntä, sauvani", mies komensi X:ää. Terhin suunnalta pääsi tirskahdus. Kivusta uikuttava mies – X=Matohäntä – ojensi taikasauvan kattilasta kömpineelle.

"Ojenna kätesi", mies komensi Matohäntää. Matohäntä yritti tarjota käden tynkäänsä, mutta luurankomies torjui ja vaati toista selvästi vahingoittumatonta kättä näytille. Matohäntä ojensi kätensä varovasti – syytä olikin, pidempi mies nimittäin törkkäsi luisen sormensa kyynärtaipeeseen. Matohännältä pääsi surkea valitus.  
"Nyt saamme selville, ketkä ovat kyllin rohkeita palaamaan... ja ketkä ovat liian typeriä paetakseen", mies ilmoitti selvästi tyytyväisenä. Mies hipelöi olemattomia korvanlehtiään ja kääntyi sitten Harrya kohti.  
"Tiedätkö minkä päällä sinä seisot?" hän kysyi kuulostaen häijyltä. Harryn suunnalta kuului hämmentynyt ähkäisy.  
"Sinun kaavullasi?" poika ehdotti. Mies katsoi jalkoihinsa.  
"Oho, niinpä taidat. Nosta jalkojasi. Noin. Mutta se ei ollut oikea vastaus. Tiedätkö minkä päällä sinä seisot?"  
"Saanko kysyä katsomolta?"  
"Olisikohan tämä puisto?" Ukitake ehdotti.  
"Ei Juu, tämä on enemmän hautausmaa. Katso, hautakiviä."  
"Kappas, totta puhut."  
"Minä tiedän: KANADA."  
"Ei, tämä vaikuttaa enemmän Englannilta."  
"Mistä sinä tiedät, mikä ero on Kanadan ja Britannian välillä."  
"Kissoille!"  
"Mistä tuo tuli?" "Kissoille."  
Pitkä mies hieroi kapeilla sormillaan ohimoaan.  
"Vähän tarkemmin. Te osuitte jo oikeaan."  
"Ai kissoille?"  
"Hautausmaa."  
"Minä tiedän: haudalla!"  
"Hyvä! Kenen haudalla?"  
"Sinun?"  
"Kissoille."  
"Isäsi?"  
"Oikein. Kuka sen sanoi? Ai sinä siellä, saat pisteitä tästä. Matohäntä, vie sille vettä."  
Hautausmaan ylle laskeutui hetkeksi hiljaisuus ihmisten katsellessa maassa makaavaa Matohäntää, joka yritti nousta pystyyn viedäkseen yhdelle onnekkaalle vettä. Pitkänhuiskea mies siveli päälakeaan ja hymähti sitten.  
"Seuraavaksi kysymys numero kaksi. Näetkö tuon talon tuolla rinteessä? Teiltä muilta ei kysytä mitään! Minun isäni asui siinä. Äitini, joka oli noita, asui tässä kylässä ja rakastui häneen. Mutta isäni hylkäsi äitini, kun hän kertoi mikä oli... Hän ei pitänyt taikuudesta, isäni, siis.  
Hän hylkäsi äidin ennen kuin minä synnyin ja palasi vanhempiensa huomaan. Äiti kuoli synnyttäessään minut ja jouduin jästien orpokotiin. Vannoin kostoa... kuten aina isien jättäessä rakastajattariensa äpärät oman onnensa nojaan... Miehelle, jonka mukaan minut nimettiin", kaljun miehen ääni hiipui kuulumattomiin. Mies naurahti väkinäisesti ja tuntui hymyilevän itselleen.  
"Katsopas, kerroin perhehistoriani... alan käydä tunteelliseksi vanhukseksi, vai mitä, Harry?"  
Ed nuolaisi kuivuneita huuliaan ja hymähti. Hän pystyi varsin hyvin samaistumaan kerroin-juuri-perhehistoriani-heppuliin.

"Mutta nyt todellinen perheeni palaa takaisin!"  
Hautakivien väliin ilmestyi yksi valkea ja mustia hahmoja. Ne vaappuivat kohti hautakivien keskustaa varovaisesti. Hahmot muodostivat piirin jättäen hautakiviin sidotut ulkopuolelle ja miehen, Matohännän ja Harryn sisäpuolelleen.  
"Saruman, mitä olemme puhuneet virkapuvusta?"  
Valkeaan pukeutunut mies huokaisi alistuneesti ja vastasi:  
"Että se on musta."  
"Mitä hittoa sinulla on sitten päällä."  
"Valkoista."  
"Anna olla viimeinen kerta."  
Valkoisiin pukeutuneen suunnalta kuului hämmästyttävän alistunut huokaus.

Kalju mies tarkasteli joukkoa.  
"Vai näin monta... näin monta... Mutta muutama puuttuu... Yksi on suorittamassa tehtäväänsä, muutama on tainnut unohtaa minut ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Kaksitoista on taas Azkabanissa uskollisuudestaan minulle", kalju totesi.  
"Mutta tuttujakin kasvoja löytyy. Hetkinen, sinua minä en tunne, kuka sinä olet?" mies hyökkäsi yhden lyhyimmistä kaavuista kimppuun ja paljasti hidalgo-viiksisen nuoren miehen. Ullalta pääsi järkyttynyt henkäys.  
"Tuukka! Kuinka sinä saatoit!"  
Mies kääntyi ympäri Ullaa kohden.  
"Saatoin mitä? Minä vain olen eksynyt Teemusta ja pahvilaatikosta... Sekä villakoirastamme. Ymm... Anteeksi, satutteko tietämään missä on lähin lentokenttä? Ai tuolla päin. Siellä taitaa ollakin paremmin kenttää radiopuhelimelle. Ciao", Tuukaksi nimitetty nuori kaveri heilautti kättään ja nosti selkäänsä armeijan radiopuhelimen ja käveli varjoihin.  
"Radiopuhelin ei tarvitse kenttää", joku kommentoi.

"No se siitä", kalju mies totesi. "Onko täällä muita väärään paikkaan ja aikaan eksyneitä – paasikiviläiset laskevat kätensä alas, teidät listitään myöhemmin – olentoja? Eikö? Hyvä."  
Hän selvitti kurkkuaan rykäisemällä.  
"Kas, näen hyväkuntoisia ja virkeitä velhoja edessäni. Saavuittekin täsmällisesti, onnitteluni. Mutta missä olette olleet viimeiset kolmetoista vuotta kun isäntänne on riivannut ja syönyt pelkkiä elukoita pysyäkseen hengissä. Kysynpähän vaan! Sinäkin Luciukseni! Niin kiero, niin kaunis, mutta raukka ja säälittävä nahjus sinä olet."  
Mies kiersi koko kehän läpi haukkuen jokaisen viittaan pukeutuneen velhon yksi kerrallaan.  
"Osa ei kieltänyt minua, vaan meni mieluummin Azkabaniin! He saavat palkinnon uskollisuudestaan. … Ai niin, Matohäntä. Sinä luihu ja liukas pieni otus, joka on pettänyt useammankin ihmisen. Olet kuitenkin etsiytynyt luokseni ja auttanut enemmän, mitä nämä säälittävät lurjukset!" Mustakaapuinen joukkio vetäytyi askeleen taaksepäin viimeisen sätinnän voimasta.  
"Sinä saat palkinnon, pieni rottaseni. Ojenna kätesi – kyllä, juuri se tynkä."  
Mies taikoi sauvansa kärjestä hopeisen vanan, joka muotoutui vääntelehtien ihmiskädeksi. Se leijui paikallaan ja asettui sitten Matohännän katkenneen käden tilalle. Matohäntä haukkoi henkeä ja käänteli elohopeanväristä kättään.  
"Se on kaunis, isäntä", hän sanoi henkäisten.  
"Älköön uskosi horjuko enää yhtään", pitkä mies vastasi. Hän sipaisi poskeaan kevyesti.  
"Mutta miksi olenkaan täällä tänään, elossa ja hyvin voivavana? Tämä liemi, tämä vanha pimeä taikuus elvytti minut kolmella väkevällä ainesosalla. Yksihän oli jo tarjottimella – vai mitä Matohäntä? (Matohäntä vinkaisi miehen virnistäessä häijysti). Palvelijan antama lihakimpale... Isän luu tarkoitti, että taian piti tehdä siellä, minne hänet on haudattu. Mutta vihollisen veri... Siinä oli kinkkisempi pulma ratkaistavaksi. Matohäntä ehdotti, että käyttäisin kenen tahansa velhon verta, joka oli minua vihannut. Mutta minä tiesin, ketä minun piti käyttää. Sen velhon, joka oli riistänyt minulta voimat. Miksi?"  
Odottava hiljaisuus lankesi hautausmaalle. Mies käveli teatraalisen hitaasti Harryn eteen.  
"Koska. Nyt.." mies nosti oikean etusormensa ja vei sen hitaasti Harryn otsan eteen.  
"... voin... koskea... häneen!" hän sanoi voitonriemuisesti ja painoi etusormensa Harryn otsaan. Poika huusi tuskasta mustiin pukeutuneiden velhojen henkäistessä hämmästyneenä. Pitkä mies nauroi raakkuvaa naurua ja hyppelehti riemuissaan kauemmas.  
"Matohäntä, avaa pojan köydet ja anna hänelle sauvansa takaisin. Haluan leikkiä hänellä." Terhin suunnalta pääsi kikatus, joka vaimennettiin hiljaisuutta vaativalla suhinalla.

Ed tunsi olevansa hämmentynyt esityksestä. Moni asia oli jäänyt vähän vaillinaiseksi häneltä.  
"Mustang..."  
"Ed, avaa köydet, Lotta, morseta ystävillesi käsky vapautua", Roy komensi ennen kuin Ed ehti esittää mitään kysymyksiä.  
"Roger roger", tyttö vastasi ja päästi pitkän naksutusten sarjan. Ed painoi kätensä yhteen, irvistäen köysien aiheuttamasta tuskasta. Alkemian sininen valopulssi välähti ja Edin teräksi muuttunut automail katkaisi köyden. Kaksi muuta ryhmää pääsi irti hieman vähemmän näyttävästi.  
"Valitkaa kohteenne, jakautukaa kahtia, toinen ryhmä hakee portinavainta ja toinen suojaa. Rotta kuuluu minulle!" Roy huusi käskynsä hautausmaan yli.  
"Hän on upea. Yliäijä suorastaan", Ulla hehkutti juostessaan Lotan kanssa Ed ohi.  
"Roy, LAATU ilmoittautuu etsimään portinavainta", Lotta huikkasi olkansa yli heidän suunnatessa muualle.  
"Älkää päästäkö niitä pakoon!" pitkä kalju mies rääkäisi aloittaessaan kaksintaistelun Harryn kanssa.


	47. Cedric meni, mutta menköön

Pahoittelen pitkää odotusta, tiedän, että tätä on varmaan vähän kaipailtu. Mutta hyviä uutisia: kunhan Lady saa 49 loppuun, pääsen kirjoittamaan viimeistä kappaletta. Jej!

**48. Cedric meni, mutta menköön**

Roy: Valitkaa kohteenne, jakautukaa kahtia, toinen ryhmä hakee portinavainta ja toinen suojaa. Rotta kuuluu minulle!  
*Tiimissä tällä hetkellä: Roy (lv .57), Ed (lv. 54), Kyouya (lv. 39), Hikaru (lv. 37), Kaoru (lv. 37), Ulla (lv.57) ja Lotta (lv.60). Tiimin tavoite: Voita vihollisten johtaja. Harryn pitää kuulua tiimiisi tässä taistelussa. Muokkaa joukkuetta?*  
*Kyllä.*  
*Ulla on jättänyt tiimin. Lotta on jättänyt tiimin. Hikaru on jättänyt tiimin. Kaoru on jättänyt tiimin. Kyouya on jättänyt tiimin. Harry (lv.21) on liittynyt tiimiin.*  
Ed: *närkästynyt* Miksi Roy on parempi kuin minä?  
Roy: *leveä virnistys* Enemmän kokemuspisteitä.  
*Voldemort (lv. 108) on haastanut sinut taisteluun. Pakenemismahdollisuus poissa päältä.*  
Harry: Me kuolemme kaikki!  
Roy: Tämä ei näytä hyvältä!  
Ukitake: Vaarallinen vihollinen!  
Roy: Sinä et ole mukana tässä taistelussa.  
Ukitake: …ajattelin vain sanoa sen.  
*Harry käytti maagista linssiä viholliseen. Voldemortin HP: 120 000.*  
Anna: *kiroaa* Kuka meni juuri alikehitetyillä hahmoilla lopputaisteluun?  
Lotta: Ja kuka sääti asetukset manialle?  
Ulla: Äh, hyvä on, hyvä on. *Voldemortin HP: 80 000*  
Terhi: Mikä Harryn HP on? *Terhi käytti maagisen linssin Harryyn.* 1278?  
*LAATU on juuri liikkunut kauemmas taistelusta.*

*Tiimissä kaksi: Ukitake (lv. 56), Shunsui (lv. 58), Renji (lv. 51) Ichigo (lv. 55), Tamaki (lv. 40) ja Haruhi (lv. 36). Tiimin tavoite: Puolusta 20 vuoroa.*  
*Tiimin on haastanut taisteluun 25 kuolonsyöjää (lv. 60).*  
Haruhi: Tästä tulee vaikea taistelu.  
Tamaki: Ettehän lyö kasvoihin?

*Tiimissä kolme: Ulla (lv. 57), Lotta (lv. 60), Terhi (lv. 55), Anna (lv. 58) ja Anni (lv. 56) Tiimin tavoite: Kerää porttiavain.*  
Ulla: *mutristaa huuliaan* Miksi Anna on minua korkeammalla tasolla?  
Lotta: Anna on kaukotaistelija, sinä parantaja. Laske itse.  
Ulla: Kyllä minäkin osaan taistella! Lähitaistella! *laittaa kädet puuskaan*  
*Terhi käytti parannuslitkun Annaan.*  
Ulla: Emmehän me edes taistele!  
*Terhi kohauttaa olkiaan.*  
Anna: Meillä on parantaja, manaaja, kaksi kaukotaistelijaa ja parhaan tasoinen lähitaistelija ja me kykimme piilossa pensaikossa?  
Lotta: Aivan, meillä on paras lähitaistelija ja koko joukon ainut parantaja. Siitä voi olla hyötyä.  
Anni: Pusikossa kykkimiseen?  
Ulla: Me etsimme porttiavainta! Tai pitäisi ainakin.  
Terhi: Minä löysin jotain!  
*Terhi löysi tyhjän Coca-Cola-tölkin.*  
Lotta: Laita talteen, siitä voi saada pantin myöhemmin.  
Anni: Siitä voi tehdä myös korvakorut. Kukkasia, kukkasia.  
Anna: Täällä tekisi enemmän viikatteella kuin tällä lyömämiekalla. *Anna näyttää miekkaansa*

*Honey (lv. 47) Mori (lv. 47), Kyouya (lv. 39), Hikaru (lv. 37) ja Kaoru (lv. 37) ovat liittyneet tiimiin kaksi.*  
Ukitake: *torjuu* Missä te olette olleet?  
Kyouya: Taisteluun saattoi hakea vahvistusta vasta vuorolla 8.  
Ichigo: Hei, olemme lähellä puoltaväliä! *iskee*  
*Kuolonsyöjä 4 kuoli. +278 kokemuspistettä. Renji kehittyi levelille 52. Löytynyt: pikkukivi, kanaa ja puukilpi.*  
Renji: Mistä näitä puukilpiä tulee?  
Shunsui: Mikseivät ne tiputa sakea?  
Honey: Tämä kana on hyvää!  
Mori: Hm.  
*Kuolonsyöjä 17 iski. Haruhi otti kriittistä vahinkoa.*  
Ukitake: Keskittykää taisteluun!

Voldemort: *nostaa kuolleita haudoistaan* Harry! Haluan nähdä valon jättävän silmäsi! *heittää pari loitsua epämääräisesti.*  
Roy: *väistää kirkasta valoa* Ed, katso Voldemortin HP uudestaan.  
*Voldemortin HP: 69 789*  
Roy: Helvetet.

*Tiimi kolme on haastettu taisteluun. Vastus: 10 zombia, jotka ovat karanneet tiimin 1 taistelusta, kun Voldemort katsoi muualle.*  
Lotta: Kuulutteko te johonkin jengiin tai jotain?  
Ulla: Muodostelma 17! Sauvat esiin, jos annan merkin!  
Terhi: 17?  
Ulla: …muodostelma villapaitamies.  
Terhi: Hyvä on!  
*Lotta on asetettu eturiviin. Ase: Takes two to tango (kaksoismiekat). Ulla on asetettu eturiviin. Ase: Pääskynen (kaksiteräinen miekka). Anni on asetettu välimaastoon. Ase: Twin Peaks (sukkapuikot). Terhin on asetettu välimaastoon. Ase: Helvetin Portit (loitsukortit). Anna on asetettu taustalle. Ase: Jalkajousi (jalkajousi).*  
*Terhi käytti parannuslitkun Annaan.*  
Ulla: Terhi! Oikeasti!  
Terhi: Mutta kun Anna näytti väsyneeltä…

*Tiimi kaksi. Vuoroja jäljellä: 6. Kuolonsyöjiä: 21*  
Ukitake: Eivätkö nämä alkaisi jo loppua? Pikkukivivarastomme on täynnä!  
Ichigo: Minun on pitänyt ottaa puheeksi: mitä tapahtuu, kun olemme puolustaneet 20 vuoroa?  
Ukitake: Sitä ei toivottavasti saada selville. Lotta! Mitä te teette?

*Tiimi kolme on voittanut taistelunsa. Löytynyt: 6 pikkukiveä, puukilpi, 2 lyömämiekkaa, tomaatti, peruna ja ananas.*  
Lotta: Yksi zombeista haluaa liittyä tiimiimme! Ulla, sais…  
Ulla: Ei. Ja Anna. Irrota miekkasi tuosta puusta. Se on lähitaisteluase, älä heitä sitä!  
*Terhi käytti parannuslitkun Annaan.*  
Ulla: *pyöräyttää silmiään* Anni, miksi sinä pakkaat reppuusi lyömämiekkoja ja pikkukiviä?  
Anni: Anna, onko sinulla tilaa tomaatille?  
Anna: Jos annan Terhille parannuslitkuni.  
*Ulla menee hakkaamaan päätään puuhun*  
Terhi: Hei, jotain tapahtuu… Joku on laukaissut välivideon!

*Harry on laukaissut välivideon. Ed ja Roy ovat perääntyneet kauemmas. Ilmaan nousseiden Harryn ja Voldemortin sauvojen välillä kulkee hohtava valonsäie. Hetken kuluttua he laskeutuvat esteettömälle alustalle. Kuolonsyöjät ja muu hilpeä taistelujoukko hiljenee katsomaan, kuinka valohelmet kulkevat pitkin sauvojenvälistä juovaa. Lopulta yksi valohelmi osuu Voldemortin sauvaan, josta ilmestyy … käsi. Käden perässä seuraa Se Nyt Kuollut Puuskupuh, harmaana ja aavemaisena.*  
Lotta: Kenet tahansa voi manata ja se kutsuu tuon takaisin?  
*Välivideo jatkuu ja Voldemortin sauvasta tulee utuinen äijänkäppänä, joka on täysin pihalla. Häntä seuraa nainen, jota seuraa toinen nainen, sitten ilmoille pöllähtää vielä vanhemmalta Harrylta näyttävä mies. He juttelevat jotakin Harrylle.*  
Roy: *tajuaa, mitä tapahtuu, sähisee pensaikkoon* Lotta! Ulla! Josko se porttiavain alkaisi löytyä?  
Ulla: *kohottaa katseensa puusta, johon on hakannut päätään koko näytöksen ajan, ja jokin osuu hänen silmiinsä, sähisee takaisin.* Löytyi!  
Anna: *seuraa Ullan katsetta* Lotta, hae ruumis, olisi kohteliasta palauttaa se. Terhi, valmistaudu kutsumaan Lahna. Anni, keksi joku hämäys. *ampuu jonkinlaisella pistoolilla vetokoukun ja hinaa sillä pokaalin hansikoituun käteensä.*  
Anni: Terhi, pystytkö manaamaan jotain muutakin?  
Terhi: Joo, lahna on jo tulossa. Miten niin?  
Anna: Etkös sinä halunnut näyttää Ullalle ja Lotalle Sen?  
Terhi: *kasvot kirkastuvat* Joo. *pieni sydän*  
*Ulla nyökkää Roylle, joka kiinnittää muiden huomion. Lotta palaa ruumiin kanssa. Välittömästi koko porukka syöksyy Annan luo, Harry Tamakin paidankauluksesta raahaamana. Terhi virnistää.*  
Terhi: Tule, Jättimäinen Perhonen! *valtava, dramaattisen musta perhonen lehahtaa sauvasta ilmoille ja kuolonsyöjät hyytyvät tuijottamaan sitä. Samaan aikaan tutumpi valtava otus, nimittäin Lahna, tulee ja tönäisee sankarimme takaisin Tylypahkaan Annille tuupatun pokaalin toimiessa ankkurina, joka veisi heidät sinne.*

A/N: Olemme Ladyn kanssa pelinaisia, eli yksi videopeli-kappale oli tehtävä. Toivottavasti viihdyitte.


	48. Jälkipyykki, jossa kaikki ehkä selkenee

Nöyrimmät anteeksipyyntöni, jos joku on odottanut tämän jätti-ficin loppua Tässä kappaleessa Lady jättää teille jäähyväiset (jollemme oikeasti aloita jatko-osaa), ja minä lopetan omalta osaltani ensi kappaleessa (kunhan melkein vuoden jumittamisen jälkeen kirjoitan sen). Kiitos kaikille, jotka lukevat, ja revit ovat edelleen arvossaan, vaikka ficci alkaa olla jo vähän iäkkäämpi.**  
**

**49.Jälkipyykki – kaikki selkenenee, jos selkenee, ja mikä ei selkene, jää arvoitukseksi**

Ihmiskasa muodostui huispauskentän nurmikentälle. Labyrintin korkeat aidat olivat kadonneet kuin tuhka tuuleen. Harrylle muodostui sumea kuva ympäröivästä maailmasta. Jonkun raaja – jalka – meni hänen vastansa yli ja jonkun toisen takamus oli vähän liian lähellä hänen päätänsä hänen makuunsa. Ympärillä pyöri ihmisiä ja yleinen hälinä tuntui voimistuvan. Poika luikersi itsensä vapaaksi jalasta ja hoippui kauemmas. Äskeinen hautausmaa tuntui sumealta ja epätodelliselta. Zombeja, lentelevä patsas, Voldemort, kuolleita ihmisiä, kuolonsyöjiä, lahna ja lopuksi jättimäinen perhonen. Harry toivoi, että edes jokin kouluvuosista olisi normaali. Normaali tilastollisessa merkityksessä, ei kuolemanvaaraa, ei koetuksia, ei kuolleita, ei yksinkertaisesti mitään muuta kuin opiskelua ja oppitunneille kiirehtimistä.

"Ottakaa ruumis pois", kuului kehotus satunnaisesta suunnasta kasaa.  
"Mikä niistä?" kuului vastaus.  
"_Mä __en __haluu __kuolla__ tänä __yönä_", joku hyräili.  
"Sanoiko joku ruumis?" opettajat olivat juosseet takaisin tulleen ihmiskasan luokse. Harry piteli päätään ja etsi katseellaan ruumista. Kenen päällä ruumis oli? Ihmiskasasta ei saanut selvää. Poika huomasi liikkumattoman kehon ja tarttui sen jalasta kiinni. Hän veti ruumiin pois itsestään selkenevästä kasasta. Harrya heikotti vielä enemmän, jep, siinä se ruumis makasi.  
"Diggory on kuollut!" joku kentälle juossut oppilas huusi. Uutinen levisi nopeasti koko väkijoukon läpi.  
"Tylypahkan toinen kilpailija on kuollut!"

Hautausmaavierailulta palannut joukkio oli noussut pystyyn ja kaikki puistelivat maata ja mutaa pois vaatteistaan. Suomalaiset vaihtoivat kommentteja keskenään ourinilaisten tarkastellessa omiensa vammoja. Roy nojautui Edin puoleen ja kuolemanjumalat nyppivät toistensa hiuksista (miksi kolmella neljästä ylipäätään oli pitkät hiukset?) heinänkorsia ja pikkukiviä.

"Ei tätä varista taas!" Ichigo äyskäsi ja tarttui liian lähelle lentäneeseen Hopeaan.  
"Se on harakka", Lotta vastasi. Ulla antoi varoittavan katseen ystävälleen.  
"Oli mikä oli! Pitäkää se omalla puolella!" Ichigo äyskäisi takaisin ja tiukensi otettaan linnussa.  
"Se on elollinen, käsittele sitä var – MMPH", Lotta ehti käskeä, mutta poika työnsi harakan tytön naaman eteen. Tyttö työnsi linnun olkansa yli ja sylkäisi maahan.  
"Hyi, salmonellariski", hän totesi.

Samassa kirkas valkoinen valo syttyi – ei, se räjähti – Lotan selän takana sokaisten ihmiset. Tytön takana seisoi pitkä nuori mies, joka veti ylipitkät otsahiuksensa päänsä myötäisesti. Lotta pyörähti ympäri ja peruutti yhtä hämmästyneen Ichigon päälle. Muutkin ympärillä pyörivät ihmiset hämmentyivät tästä uudesta tulokkaasta ja Puuskupuhin ruumis yksinkertaisesti vain unohtui. Vasta ilmestynyt mies tuijotti käsiään ja kosketteli oliivinruskeaa ihoaan. Miehen ruskeat, lähes punaiset, silmät kuvastivat selvästi hämmennystä ja hänen suunsa aukeni hämmästyksestä. Suusta pilkottivat paksut ja terävät kulmahampaat – mies oli vampyyri.

Sitten mies huomasi Lotan. Vampyyri loikkasi eteenpäin kiljahtaen riemusta ja kaappasi tytön tiukkaan syleilyyn. Lotta lamaantui ja vinkaisi säikähtäneenä lähikontaktista.  
"Tuota, tuota... hyvä herra, herra? Voisitteko päästää ottelijasta irti, tuota... kuka helkkari te ikinä olettekaan, me tuota tarvitsemme häntä sairaalasiipeen vammojen tarkistukseen ja kuullusteltavaksi", satunnainen lääkintävelho yritti saada vampyyria irrottamaan otteensa nuoresta neidistä.  
"Muuten, missä Harry on?" Haruhi korotti äänensä. Aivan kuin savuna ilmaan poika oli kadonnut, kuten myös Vauhkomieli.  
"Minä tiedän", Kyouya sanoi ja kohotti lasejaan erittäin tietäväisen näköisenä.  
"Ja tuo on muuten seksuaallista häirintää", nuorukainen huomautti vampyyrille.

Harry puoliksi käveli puoliksi raahautui Vauhkomielen perässä kohti miehen toimistoa. Mies kyseli asioita, joihin Harry vastasi totuuden mukaisesti. Kyllä Voldemort oli palannut, ei siellä ei ollut kukkia, taistelu zombien ja luurankojen kanssa oli käyty, Matohäntä luovutti veren Voldemortille, ei sinun perääsi ei oltu kyselyt – hetkinen, mitä?

Vauhkomielen työhuoneen ovi avautui ja sulkeutui. Harry huomasi istuvansa miehen työpöytää vastapäätä ja pöytälamppu käännetty suoraan silmiin. Vauhkomielen molempien silmien tuijotus ei helpottanut pojan oloa yhtään. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli joutunut keskelle huonoa poliisisarjaa, sellaista jota Petunia-täti ja Vernon-setä katsoivat joka lauantai kello seitsemän illalla. Poika nosti kätensä varjostamaan silmiään.  
"No?"  
"Anteeksi mitä kysyitte?" poika kysyi. Vauhkomieli tuijotti edelleen molemmilla silmillään.  
"Kyseltiinkö minun perääni?"  
"Miksi siellä haluttaisiin paikalle entinen aurori, joka on laittanut useita pimeitä velhoja lukkojen taakse?" Harry kysyi. Vauhkomielen kasvoille levisi isoilta lihansyöjiltä tuttu hymy.  
"Koska se olin _minä_, joka laittoi nimesi yömyssyyn."

Työhuoneen ovi räjäytettiin auki ennen kuin Harry ehti toeta järkytyksestä. Dumbledore työntyi sisään vanavedessä professorit McGarmiva ja Kalkaros ja yllätykseksi myös Kyouya.  
"Tainnutu!" Dumbledore karjaisi ja miehen taikasauvan päästä lennähti valosuihke ennen kuin ehti kuollutta kissaa sanoa. Vauhkomieli valahti lattialle eikä Harry tiennyt ketä tai mitä huoneessa olisi pitänyt tuijottaa. Japanilasta, joka silmäili huonetta läpi, Vauhkomieltä, joka makasi lattialla, professsori McGarmivaa, joka hössötti Harryn ympärillä, professori Kalkarosta, joka mulkoili maassa makaavaa kolleegaansa vai Dumbledorea, joka näytti vain pelottavalta – täydellinen vastakohta sille höpsölle vanhalla sedälle, joka jutteli mukavia ja kutsui kaikkia "piparkakkusikseen". Harrysta tuntui, että paras vaihtoehto tuijotukselle oli matka-arkku, johon Kyouya oli kiinnittänyt huomionsa.

"Avatkaa tämä", poika kehotti. Dubledore vilkaisi arkkua nopeasti ja kääntyi sitten opettajien puoleen.  
"Severus, hakisitko väkevintä totuusseerumia, jota sinulta löytyy. Minerva, voisitko käydä hakemassa Hagridin talolta ison mustan koiran ja tuoda sen kansliaan?" mies kysyi.  
"Ei, viekää se sairaalasiipeen, haluan selittää tämän kaikille", Kyouya vastasi. Dumbledore kääntyi nuorukaisen puoleen ja hetken ilmassa käyntiin tahtojen taistoa, jonka eeppisyys veti vertoa Prince of Tennis -elokuvalla.  
"Hyvä on", Dumbledore lopulta sanoi, mutta ei näyttänyt lainkaan taistelun häviäjältä. Kyouya nosti silmälasejaan hyväksyvästi. Harry ihmetteli hiljaa, kuinka monta erilaista tunnetta voitiin ilmaista vain silmälasien kohottamisella.

Dumbledore kaivoi tainnutetun Vauhkomielen povitaskusta taskumatin ja avainrenkaan. Mies laski taskumatin työpöydälle ja käveli Kyouyan luokse arkun viereen. Usean avausyrityksen jälkeen (Laskekaa, avaimia seitsemän ja lukkoja seitsemän, on siis seitsemän potenssiin seitsemän mahdollisuutta eri yhdistelmille, ja jokaiseen lukkoon sopii vain yksi avain. Mitä? Kuka puhuu mistään merkityistä avaimista, todellinen omistaja tunnistaa lukon ja avaimen yhteensopivuuden ulkonäön perusteella, mitään merkintöjä laiteta helpottamaan vieraan ihmisen pääsyä henkilökohtaisiin tavaroihin) ja seitsemän oikean avaamisen jälkeen viimeinen lukko aukesi ja arkun sisältä löytyi Vauhkomieli versio kaksi.  
Harry tuijotti hämmentyneenä tuoliltaan.  
"Monijuomalientä", Kyouya enemmänkin totesi kuin ehdotti vilkaisten taskumattia.  
"Sitä juuri. Oikea Vauhkomieli ei juo mistään muualta kuin taskumatistaan ja huijari käytti sitä tietoa hyväksi", Dumbledore vahvisti ja kömpi arkkuun hakemaan (ilmeisesti) oikeaa Vauhkomieltä arkusta.

Kalkaroksen haettua totuusseerumin Dumbledore ja Kyouya aloittivat vale-Vauhkomielen kuulustelun, jonka aikana selvisi monia mielenkiintoisia asioita Kyyryjen perhe-elämästä ja sosiaallisista suhteista. Myös sen, että vaaleanpunaiset aamutossut olivat ainoat tohvelit, joita Kyyry jr. sai käyttää ollessaan komennuskirouksen alla. Se oli oikeastaan vihoviimeisimpiä asioita, joita Harry halusi tietää vale-Vauhkomielen elämästä. (Jos te oikeasti haluatte lukea sen, kuinka kaikki meni, olkaa hyvä ja lukekaa "Harry Potter ja liekehtivä pikari" noin sivulta seitsemänsataakaksitoista alkaen. Jos haluatte tietää koko _totuuden_ ja ainoastaan _totuuden_, siihen mitään lisäämättä tai pois jättämättä, olkaa hyvä ja lukekaa "Harry Potter ja liekehtivät pikari" alusta alkaen.)

Kyouya nojautui taaemmas tuolissaan ja näytti kissalta, joka oli saanut mehevän hiiren kiinni – ja syönyt sen.  
"Hyvät herrat, siirtykäämme sairaalasiipeen tapaamaan muita", nuorukainen ehdotti ja noudatti omaa komentoaan.

Heitä vastassa sairaalasiiven ovilla oli kaksi isoa mustaa koiraa – toisella oli pystytkorvat ja toisella lurpat – sekä kaksi kiistelevää naista: professori McGarmiva ja matami Pomfrey. Kiista koski koiria tai oikeastaan oliko eläimillä oikeutta siirtyä ovien tuolle puolelle, jossa oli hoidettavia potilaita ja mahdollisia allergikkoja. Vain Dumbledoren läsnäolo ja muutama lepyyttelevä lausahdus avasi ovet kahdelle nelijalkaiselle ja kolmelle kaksijalkaiselle.

Sairaalasiipeen oli ilmestynyt kaikki asianomaiset. Suomalaiset olivat vallanneet toisen peränurkista ja kolme sänkyä – Ulla, Anni, Anna ja Terhi istuivat pareittain kahdella vuoteella. Lotta näytti nukkuvan, ainakin vampyyri tuijotti intensiivisesti kolmatta sänkyä ja näytti olevan valmis puolustamaan vuodetta viimeiseen hengenvetoon saakka – hengittivätkö vampyyrit edes?  
Toinen mustista koirista, pystykorvainen yksilö, ravasi Edin luokse, joka istui Ullaa vastapäätä ja keskusteli tytön kanssa matalalla äänellä. Koira hyppäsi muittamutkitta pojan viereen sängylle ja painoi päänsä tämän syliin. Ed alkoi rapsuttaa koiraa korvantakusta hajamielisesti.  
Kuolemanjumalat istuivat myöskin pareittain, mutta vuoteiden sijasta heidän istumapaikkoina olivat ikkunalaudat.  
Japanilaiset olivat vallanneet kokonaiset neljä sairasvuodetta käyttöönsä. Tamaki istui vuoteessa selkä tuettuna kahdella paksulla tyynyllä. Haruhi istui pojan vieressä pidellen tätä kädestä ja silitellen peukalollaan pojan kämmenselkää. Hikaru ja Kaoru keskustelivat Haruhin kanssa ja jättivät Tamakin täysin huomiotta. Mori ja Honey istuivat kahdestaan vaaleatukkaisen pojan pälpättäessä jotain pitkälle serkulleen (Harrrylle oli ollut hieman vaikeuksia ymmärtää tätä sukulaisuussuhdetta, ainoa asia, mitä pojan päähän pälkähti oli "mitä ihmettä" ja "miten se voisi olla mahdollista, luulisi, että heistä löytyisi edes jotain samaa näköä", mutta ei sitten). Neljännelle vuoteelle oli kasattu erilaisia papereita, karttoja, valokuvia ja karttakeppi.  
Viimeisenä Hermione ja Ron istuivat vierekkäin hymyillen helpottuneesti. Harry taivalsi heidän luokseen luppakorvainen koira tiiviisti kannoillaan. Poika istui ystäviensä vierelle sänkyyn ja koira loikkasi heti Harryn viereen näyttäen paikan omistajalta  
"Pomfrey ei tule pitämään sinusta, jos löytää sinut tuosta", Harry mutisi koiralle, joka vain tuhahti ja nojautui poikaa vasten rapsutuksia kerjäten.

Kyouya taputti kahdesti ja Hitazin veljekset loikkasivat istumapaikoiltaan ylös ja hakivat jostain näyttämön lavasteiden takaa ison valkean taulun. Pojat kiinnittivät aiemmin mainitut paperit, kartat ja valokuvat magneeteilla tauluun. Valokuvien joukossa oli kuvat Vauhkomielestä, vanhemmasta ja nuoremmasta Kyyrystä sekä kaikki kuusi ottelijaa. Krum näytti siltä, kuin olisi nielaissut sitruunan, Tamaki poseerasi juuri auenneen ruusun kanssa, Lotta vältteli katsomasta suoraan eteenpäin kuvastaan, Fleur hymyili 100 kilowatin teholla, nyt-jo-kuollut Cedric silitteli kaapuaan ja Harry vain yritti poistua kuvasta. Kaoru ojensi karttakepin Kyouyalle ja meni takaisin istumaan paikoilleen. Kyouya selvitti kurkkuaan pyytäen kaikkien huomiota itseesnä.  
"Se tapahtui näin", nuorukainen aloitti ja napautti karttakepillä ensimmäistä paperia taululla. Henkilöt valokuvissa joko vilkuttivat katsojille tai tuijottivat epääluloisesti karttakeppiä.  
"Siis näin, ellei kertoja halua kääntää kameraa tuijottamaan kahta koiraa mielenkiinnolla." Jostain huoneen sisältä, mutta silti ulkopuoleta kuului vieno '_anteeksi_' ja kamera kiinnittyi Kyouyaan, joka oli valmis aloittamaan selostuksensa.  
"Se tapahtui näin. Viimeisin kerta, kun Potter karkoitti hänet-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä eli herra Voldemortin (ei, en ole kuolonsyöjä, voisitteko käyttäytyä neiti Granger, herra Weasley?) tapahtui hänen ollessa ensimmäisellä luokalla eli nopean laskutoimituksen jälkeen kolme vuotta sitten (kiitos neiti... Terhi, huomaan, että olette pitkässä matematiikassa, ettekä suotta (Tyttö oli onnistunut muuttamaan ulkonäköään _näyttämään_ numero kolmoselta)), jolloin herra Voldemort (viimeisen kerran herra Weasley) pakeni paikalta. Hän pakeni Balkkanin alueelle, tarkemmin emme tiedä minne, mutta eli sinä aikana käärmeillä ja rotilla" Kyouya taputti nyt karttaa Balkkanin niemimaasta.  
"Siellä hän tapasi viime kesänä Berta Jorkinsin (Kyouya näpäytti valokuvaa höperönnäköisestä noidasta, joka kutoi sukkaa.), jonka onnistui ottamaan komennuskirouksen alaiseksi. Häneltä her.. hän sai tietoonsa turnajaisista, jotka järjestettäisiin täällä Tylypahkassa.", Kyouya jatkoi ja siirsi karttakeppinsä valokuvaan Tylypahkasta.  
"Tässä vaiheessa otamme tarkasteluun Kyyryjen perheen. Vanhemman Barty Kyyryn poika, Barty Kyyry Junior kuului kuolonsyöjiin (ei, minä sain tämän tietoon äsken kuulusteluissa ja osasin aavistaa jotain tälläisten, en itse kuulu heihin, herra Weasley). Hänen äitinsä halusi pelastaa lapsensa Azkabanista ja he vaihtoivat monijuomaliemen avulla äidin ja lapsen paikkaa sellissä. Kyyryn äiti kuoli Azkabaniin ja Kyyry itse pääsi vapaaksi. Hän oli komennuskirouksen alaisena vankina kotonaan ja hänestä piti huolen perheen kotitonttu Winky. Voldemort kuitenkin otti yhteyttä uskolliseen palvelijaansa ja he laativat suunnitelman. Kyyry naamioituisi Vauhkomieleksi ja tulisi opettamaan Tylypahkaan. Sekin onnistui varsin helposti monijuomaliemen avulla", Kyouya selosti ja siirteli keppiä osoittamaan neljän valokuvan, Barty Kyyry Sr., Barty Kyyry Jr., rva. Kyyry ja Alastor Vauhkomieli, ja paperiarkin, jossa luki "_404__ not__ found_", välillä.  
"Vale-Vauhkomieli toimi tässä päässä Voldemortin edustajana ja suunnitelmien toteuttajana. Hän oli se, joka laittoi Potterin nimen yömyssyyn."  
"Kuinka se on mahdollista?" Tamaki kysyi hämmentyneenä.  
"Yksinkertaista, rakas toh.. Tamaki", Kyouya vastasi. Poika taputti kahdesti katosta laskeutui valkoinen kangas. Hän taputti vielä kerran, huone pimeni ja valkokankaalle muodostui videokuvaa viime syksyltä.  
Kuvassa Lotta istui jakkarallaan, nojaten polviinsa ja siemaillen teekupistaan. Taustalla vale-Vauhkomieli hiipi varpaillaan nenällään pilailusilmälasit, joihin oli kiinnitetty paksut tuuheat viikset. Mies pälyili ympärilleen, kaivoi jotain povitaskustaan ja sujautti sen yömyssyn sisään. Hän vilkuili taas ympärilleen ja hyppelehti varpaillaan pois. Lotta kohotti katseensa kupistaan ja katseli hämmästyneenä ympärilleen, kunnes palasi tuijottamaan kuppinsa pohjaa.  
Kyouya taputti käsiään yhteen, valot palasivat huoneeseen ja valkokangas rullasi takaisin ylös.  
"Lukuvuoden aikana vale-Vauhkomieli ohjaili muita opettajia auttamaan Potteria, jotta hän varmasti pääsisi läpi aina labyrinttiin. Hagridille hän kertoi lohikäärmeistä (_kuva__ Rubeus__ Hagridista,__ kuvia __lohikäärmeistä_), Cedric Diggorylle hän neuvoi kultamunan arvoituksen ja Dobbylle hän kertoi kidusruohosta. Hän myös yritti neuvoa Neville Longbottomin kautta Harrya, surkeasti epäonnistuen. (_Kuvasarja__ valvontakamerakuvasta __Vauhkomielestä __kaivamassa __Cedricin __kylkeä __kyynärpäällään,__ puuskupuhin __nojautumassa __valeopettaja n__puoleen__ ja__ Vauhkomielen __supattamassa __jotain __pojan__ korvaan,__ kuva __höpsöstä __kotitontusta __ja__ kuva__ pyöreästä__ rohkelikosta,__ joka __näytti __väärään__ paikkaan __eksyneeltä._)  
Viimeisen koetuksen aikana Vauhkomieli kopautti Delacourin tiedottomaksi ja usutti hiienhirven Tamakin kimppuun. Hän myös kirosi Krumin komennuskirouksella. Hän oli myös se, joka muutti pokaalin portinavaimeksi", Kyouya luennoi, osoitteli ottelijoiden kuvia. Poika laski karttakepin alas saaden näyttämään sen varteenotettavalta aseelta.  
"Onko kenelläkään kysyttävää?"  
"Miten sinä tiedät tuon kaiken?"

Dumbledore nousi seisomaan ja taputti kohteliaasti.  
"Kiitos esitelmästä Ootori, se oli varsin valaiseva, taputtakaa nyt vieraallemme", rehtori kehotti hymyillen. Ihmiset antoivat vaivaantuneet taputukset.  
"Ja nyt, jos saan pyyntää, hyvät herrat Musta ja Mustang, jos voisitte", Dumbledore kehotti. Ihmisten tuijottaessa hämmästyneinä mustat koirat loikkasivat alas paikoiltaan ja kipittivät sievästi vierekkäin paperisermin taakse. Sermin takana paistoi kirkas valo luoden selvät siluetit kahdesta koirasta, jotka sulivat kahdeksi mieheksi. Professori Mustang ja Sirius kävelivät sermin takaa silitellen huolettomasti kaapujaan.  
"Sinä!" Ed pomppasi huudahtaen pystyyn ja osoitti etusormellaan professori Mustangia.  
"Sinä! Koko vuoden ajan. Sinä, koira, sinä!" Ullalta pääsi tukahdutettu hysteerinen kikatus ja poika mulkaisi ystäväänsä eikä mitenkään ystävällisesti. Tyttö vilkutti takaisin ja räpytti silmiään.

Samassa sairaalasiiven ovet leväytettiin auki ja paikalle marssi ministeri Toffee. Hänkin osoitteli syyttävästi sormellaan, mutta tällä kertaa ei piiloanimaagia, vaan rehtori Dumbledorea. Ministerin vanavedessä juoksi Molly Weasley, joka ryntäsi suoraan Harryn luokse ja rutisti poikaa tarkoituksenaan murskata häneltä kylkiluut. Sirius irvisti näyttävästi ja livahti lähimmän sängyn alle varjoihin. Toffeella oli kuitenkin liian kiire kiistellä Dumbledoren kanssa, jotta hän olisi huomannut vankilakarkurin. Dumbledore johdatti leppoisasti hymyillen ministerin pois vinkaten silmää samalla Mustangille. Mies nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja käveli rauhallisesti mulkoilevan Edin viereen istumaan.

Hermione juoksi työntämään auki jääneet ovet kiinni ja Sirius ryömi esiin varjoista. Molly huomasi nyt vankikarkurin ja ehti jo kirkua auroreita ja palokuntaa paikalle, ennen kuin hänelle ehdittiin selittää tilanne. Naiselle esiteltiin myös esiteltiin kaikki sairaalasiivessä paikallaolijat, Mustangin kohdalla nainen katsoi miestä pitkään ja ilmoitti tavanneensa miehen aijemmin. Kuolemanjumalia hän kätteli varautuneesti, mutta ouranilaisten – varsinkin Tamakin kohdalla – Molly kikatti kuin koulutyttö poikansa häpeäksi.

Matami Pomfreyn tullessa sisään Sirius sukelsi taas varjoihin (8, 8, 9, 10, 8 ja 4: "Minä en pidä kierteisistä tiikeriloikista", Anni ilmoitti Hikarun kohottaessa kulmiaan.) Pomfrey laski ihmisten pääluvun, kommentoi puuttuvista koirista ja ilmoitti, että kaikki, jotka eivät poistu seuraavan kymmenen minuutin aikana lukittaisiin siipeen koko seuraavaksi yöksi ja hiljaisuus olisi viimeistään kello kahdeltatoista, eikä vastaväitteitä kuunneltaisi. Professori Mustang veti Mollyn hieman syrjemmälle hetkeksi ennen kuin nainen poistui siivestä. Rouva Weasley ei kuitenkaan unohtanut muiskauttaa hyvänyönttoivotuksia Rohkelikon kultaiselle kolmikolle – poikansa häpeäksi.

Pomfrey saapui kuitenkin ennen kymmenen minuutin täyttymistä ja komensi joukon raavaimmat miehet – Kyourakun, Morin, Mustangin ja vasta ilmestyneen vampyyrin – kantamaan viereisestä salista ylimääräisiä vuoteita, kun he kerran eivät suostuneet eroamaan toisistaan. Puoleen väliin salia asetettiin sermejä erottamaan tilat toisistaan. Professori Mustang sai vastuulleen, että rajaa ei rikottaisi ja pojat eivät hipaisikaan rajaa. Mies sai myös vastuulleen hiljaisuuden varmistamisen. Nainen lupasi henkilökohtaisesti nylkeä kolleekansa, jos kuulisi mitään supinaan viittaavaakaan yön aikana.

Yön vanhentuessa yksi toisensa jälkeen ummisti silmänsä salissa ja antoi unen viedä mennessään.  
"Harry, hei Harry", Ron kuiskasi omalta vuoteeltaan.  
"Niin?" poika vastasi.  
"Miten Ootori tiesi noin paljon?" Ron kysyi. Harry kohautti olkiaan.  
"En tiedä, ehkä hänellä on jokin salainenpalvelu tai jotain. Niin kuin James Bondissa?"  
"Missä?"  
"Ei mitään. Mene nukkumaan." Ron teki työtä käskettyä ja pian hänen vuoteen luota kuului hiljainen tuhina. Harry ei kuitenkaan saanut unta ennen kello kolmea.

**A/N:** Oikeasti, kiitos lukijoille. Ficci alkoi jo vuonna 2008, ja nyt, kolme vuotta myöhemmin, päivittelen vielä viimeisiä kappaleita. Matka on ollut pitkä, mutta siihen ei olla hukuttu. Nähdään vielä kerran, ainakin.


End file.
